Mi Destino
by kaoru himura21
Summary: 100% sasusaku naruhina El fic trata de que madara ha secuestrado al bebe de sasuke y sakura y ellos no saben que su hijo esta vivo,así que cuando crece él buca a sus padres, es como la continuación del capi 394 del manga lemon spoilers capi final!
1. La Sorpresa

**bueno primero que nada los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, yo solo me inspiro en ellos...advierto que hay ciertos spoilers del manga...**

**este mi primer fic ok soy novata n///n y la verdad este primer capi tiene sus defecticos , pero les prometo que la historia es interesante y se iran aclarando las dudas poco a poco ...**

**la sorpresa**

El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los pasos haciendo crujir las hojas secas en el piso del bosque…

De repente los pies de sasuke se detuvieron y lo mismo ocurrió con los pasos del niño que caminaba detrás de el, ambos seguidos por juugo.

El pelinegro desenvainó su katana para prepararse.

- hmp.., están justo delante... será mejor si esperamos aquí.

- pero quienes serán? - Pensó el niño para si: "serán ellos?..."

- sasuke , crees que los hayamos encontrados?- preguntó juugo

De repente el niño se alarmó y se escuchó una voz parecida a un eco que dijo "así que estabas aquí después de todo...zuka…", sasuke frunció el seño

- ¡UCHIHA MADARA!, sal de donde estés….

De repente en el bosque se vieron enfrentados sasuke y jugoo contra madara quien estaba acompañado por pein (el parecido a naruto)

- hemos llegado tarde - comentó pein

- no es tarde, después de todo aun no salen del bosque verdad?...

-hmp.., ahora tu me vas a contestar algunas preguntas…. - dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a madara

- me encantaría sasuke - kun pero como siempre me tengo que ir aunque me parece que tardare mas de lo esperado – el pelinegro se voltio y empezó a hablar con el niño

- apártate, esto es muy peligroso y no tiene que ver contigo lo mejor será que te escondas hasta que esto termine.., pero....- dándole un pergamino - ...si no regreso aquí esta lo que necesitas para llegar a konoha, ahora vete lo mas lejos que puedas y no mires atrás.

-pero yo...

-¡ AHORA! haz lo que te digo - le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica como de

despedida - buena suerte….zuka…- sasuke no sabia por que pero ese niño le causaba una sensación muy extraña…y le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien….

El niño trago el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta, aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir dijo "gracias..." y salio corriendo para esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano, tratando de observar lo que iba a pasar.

El uchiha volteó para mirar de nuevo a sus adversarios, al mismo tiempo que activó el sharingan apuntó su katana en dirección a madara y con una sonrisa arrogante (como las que solo el puede dar) .

- ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar…. - le hizo una seña a juugo quien se abalanzó contra pein, en esto madara arremetió contra sasuke, quien tomó una posición defensiva como esperando el ataque, juugo fue directo hacia pein y justo cuando madara iba a realizar su ataque...este le pasó por encima y siguió en dirección al niño

sasuke se quedo sorprendido por la reacción de madara, quien en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su vista.

El pequeño sintió una presencia y una voz a sus espaldas le susurró "es hora de volver a casa", esto hizo que se tensara, y cuando voltio madara estaba justo detrás de el, lo que logró dejarlo entre congelado y aterrorizado.

La posición de madara hizo enfurecer al moreno y arremeter contra él, en esto madara tomó al niño del cuello y lo levantó, pegándolo de espalda contra el árbol.

El pelinegro incrementó su velocidad y al llegar se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba siendo asfixiado, luchando por librarse de las manos de madara alrededor de su cuello, tratando inútilmente de apartarlas con sus manos.

Justo cuando sasuke fue a lanzar un Kunai …. .el niño carraspeó:¡ SHARINGAN! y en sus ojos se activaron tres aspas negras bien definidas que tenían como fondo un rojo carmesí parecido al color de la sangre.

Sasuke entró en shock.... mientras en sus mente le pasaban los siguientes pensamientos: ¿pero que?, ¿quien demonios es ese niño?, ¿como puede tener el sharingan?, ¿se supone que yo soy el último miembro del clan uchiha?...

- sabes muy bien que eso no me hará nada zuka -apresándolo mas fuerte hizo que saliera un poco de sangre de su boca, lo que automáticamente desactivó el sharigan de sus ojos, luego madara le hizo una seña a pein quien desapareció antes los ojos atónitos de jugoo, que tambien se había quedado paralizado al sentir el chacra del niño, madara aun con el niño tomado por el cuello, dijo:"ya nos veremos otra vez sasuke- kun"

El niño solo tuvo tiempo de mirar de reojo a sasuke y extender su mano hacia él, se escucho su voz en un intento de grito, pero que sonaba más a una llamada de auxilio….

- ¡SASUKE – SAMA! - para luego desaparecer al lado de madara justo ante de los ojos atónitos de sasuke, quien solo se quedo mirando al vacío sin saber realmente que pensar o peor aún sin saber que sentir…

Pues es que la verdad sasuke no conocía los lazos tan fuertes que lo unían a ese niño….

¿Será que algún día llegaría a conocerlos?

**ok yo se que quedo un poco confunso pero como dije las dudas se iran resolviendo...**

**porfis denle una opotunidad...y si me pueden dejar un comentario mejor onegai...**


	2. El Misterioso Niño

**bueno primero que nada los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, yo solo me inspiro en ellos**

**despues de algunas mejoras y unos cuantos regaños aqui esta el segundo capi....n.n., se explica un poco mas quien es ese niño con sharigan , a y hay algunos spoilers para los que no leen el manga, aunque tratare de ser lo mas discreta posible, aun asi todo es fiction,ojala que len una oportunidad... **

**El Misterioso Niño**

Mas tarde se veían dos sombras corriendo entre las ramas de los árboles, una de ellas tenía sujetado a un niño con fuerza.

Se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía una cabaña escondida en alguna parte oculta del bosque donde estaban, una vez adentro madara y pein se apresuraron a encerrar al niño en lo que parecía su habitación para comenzar su interrogatorio.

- ¡ZUKA! QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDIAS AL ESCAPARTE DE AQUI?- madara le pregunto furioso al niño.

- yo...- no se le ocurría nada que decir, sabia que si le decía la verdad estaba perdido, y le seria imposible escapar de nuevo, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente -yo....yo quería saber que se sentía ser libre

- ¿libre? - Pein intervino

- si, aunque fuera por un día quería saber como se sentía.

- ¿ y que hacías con esos ninjas? - preguntó madara

- ellos me encontraron, cuando huía por el bosque, la verdad me perdí y llegue muy lejos, entonces cuando los vi, yo trate de alejarme pero notaron mi presencia y me atraparon, cuando les dije que conocía a madara – sama me dijeron que sí los ayudaba a encontrarlo... me dejarían libre para siempre.

- eso te lo dijo sasuke?

- si, sasuke - sama me lo prometió, y dijo que ya no tendría que servirle a nadie mas.

madara en un tono desconfiado preguntó - ¿ y tu? ¿que le dijiste de nosotros zuka?, y de ti? que fue lo que les dijiste?

- no mucho lo juro¡¡¡, la verdad yo solo les dije que yo le servia a madara -sama y a cambio usted me daba un techo y algo de comida, pero nada mas, en serio.

- ¿y en algún momento te vieron peleando? Les mostraste alguna de tus habilidades? Estaba mas interesado en saber pein.

- no, no hizo falta, bueno no al menos hasta que madara -sama casi me mata.

- ahh, madara suspiró - mi pequeño, mi pequeño suka sabes que no me gusta tratarte mal, pero por que tenias que huir, ¿ah?, sabes muy bien que no le importas a nadie en este mundo mas que a mi, que si no fuera por mi hubieras muerto junto a tus padres.

Zuka sintió como la rabia y el rencor le recorrían todo el cuerpo, pero se contuvo ya que en ese momento era lo mejor , hasta hace poco hubiera dado la vida por su sensei y su protector madara, hasta ese día en que escucho una conversación que se suponía no debía escuchar

************flash back *********************

zuka se encontraba tirado en el piso, apoyado sobre las palmas de sus manos y sus rodillas, mirando a la tierra debajo de el con la respiración acelerada, sentía como si su alma estaba saliéndole por la boca, acababa de perfeccionar su sharigan, la tercera aspa había aparecido, y sentía que no le quedaba chacra .

- es suficiente por hoy, zuka , mañana reanudaremos tu entrenamiento, cuando te sientas mejor entra en la casa… - ordenó madara

Después de eso los akatsukis se dirigieron a la cabaña que estaba a unos cuantos metros, zuka se tendió en la grama y cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar.

En esto pein y madara comenzaron a hablar, lo que no sabían es que por todo el tiempo de soledad que zuka pasaba a oscuras, había aprendido a desarrollar otros sentidos, principalmente su oído, el cual estaba mas desarrollado que el de una persona normal, aunque ni el mismo lo supiera, con este podía escuchar casi perfectamente su conversación y se dedico a prestar atención a lo que estos decían.

- crees que es correcto que continúes con el entrenamiento mañana, no te parece que zuka ya ha llegado bastante lejos, después de todo solo tiene 7 años y esta bastante agotado, aunque aun así es impresionante que haya llegado tan lejos, se nota que tiene el genio de su padre, aunque me recuerda bastante a itachi, es igual de precoz, jajajaja al parecer no le perdió pista al clan ¿verdad?

- si, es verdad zuka tiene mas potencial que su tío y su padre juntos, ja , parece mas sobrino de su tío que hijo de su padre, sin embargo creo que ha llegado tan lejos por la herencia de su madre, según he escuchado esa kunoichi tiene un control de chacra envidiable, que incluso supera a la gondaime, zuka heredó las habilidades de control de chacra de su madre, definitivamente la combinación perfecta…

- hablando de padres, tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos, sabes que hebi esta buscándote, y si llegaran a dar con zuka, tendríamos serios problemas.

- tranquilo, por lo momentos estamos seguros, ya que nadie lo esta buscando y el piensa que sus padres están muertos. -En ese momento zuka pensó para si mientras habría sus ojos ya negros al máximo "yo creo que…, eso quiere decir que están vivos".- mientras siga pensando eso, no tiene ninguna razón para irse.

- si es verdad, además el te idolatra, pero si alguno de sus padres se llegara a enterar de que el esta vivo, no solo tendríamos que enfrentarnos a hebi, sino que sabes que el hokage no dudaría en mandarnos a toda la aldea de konoha aquí y no creo que ni tu puedas con eso.

- ¡hebi! ¿la aldea de konoha?, ¿es ahí donde están mis padres? – se preguntó internamente zuka

- eso es exactamente por lo que no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo, y por eso debo continuar con el entrenamiento de zuka lo mas pronto posible, no le puedo dar el lujo de descansar.

- aun así, estas siendo muy duro con el, es solo un niño, no me sorprendería que acabara muerto.

- tu sabes muy bien que eso no puede pasar, por que yo tengo otros planes para ese niño, el me será incluso mas útil que itachi...

El niño de repente dejó de escuchar para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, no lo podía creer, el que siempre pensó que estaba solo, tenia padres, padres que al parecer eran muy fuertes y darían todo por el, de repente sintió como se oprimía su corazón al pensar que su sensei, el hombre en quien mas confiaba en este mundo lo mantenía alejado de ellos y le había mentido toda su vida…

De repente se dio cuenta de algo y se impacto, sus padres, ellos no sabían que el estaba vivo, no lo estaban buscando, ni esperando por el, el......, el nunca los vería, ni conocería el sentimiento de tener una familia, no….., no podía permitirlo, tenia que hacer algo, ¿pero que?....

Huir de ahí, si¡¡, definitivamente tenia que huir de ahí y encontrar a sus padres, no sabia como pero ya encontraría la manera….

***********fin flash back *******************

madara tomó asiento al lado de suka , quien se sintió un poco incomodo….

- que no ves lo que he hecho por ti, te he cuidado, te he alimentado, e incluso te he entrenado para que te vuelvas mas fuerte y es que acaso ¿eso no te importa?

zuka trago saliva, para tratar de contener su enojo, y fingiendo una sonrisa de perdón dijo "lo siento, lo siento mucho sensei, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, perdóneme...por favor "

- así me gusta Zuka, ese es mi muchacho ahora descansa un poco y mas tarde podrás hacerte algo de comer

- hai, sensei - los mayores salieron de la habitación.

********fuera de la habitación*********

- ¿te das cuenta que esta ocultando algo verdad? - Interrogaba pein a madara

- si, pero no creo que sepa que sasuke - kun es su padre, creo que todo fue una coincidencia.

-yo pienso igual, además yo creo que sasuke tampoco supo que estaba con su hijo, estaba mas sorprendido que otra cosa, si hubiera sabido quien era ese niño, seguro que su reacción hubiese sido otra completamente distinta.

- exacto, aun así seguro que sasuke - kun esta muy intrigado por saber quien es el niño, la verdad tuvimos suerte, por que si se hubiese encontrado con la ninja medico de konoha, esta de seguro lo habría reconocido, creo que será mejor que nos llevemos a zuka a otro lugar...

**bueno si quedaron un poquito intrigados **

**solo puedo decirles que la historia dará un cambio radical ya que en el proximo capi **

**todo comenzara casi 10 años atras, donde todo comenzo y asi saber como fue que sasuke se hizo padre ****y el por que no sabe que tiene un hijo?**

**ademas que tiene que ver uchiha madara en todo esto?**


	3. El Comienzo

**recuerden que su apoyo es mi inspiración...**

**En el capi anterior: **

- ¿te das cuenta que esta ocultando algo verdad? Interrogaba pein a madara

- si, pero no creo que sepa que sasuke - kun es su padre, creo que todo fue una coincidencia.

-yo pienso igual, además yo creo que sasuke tampoco supo que estaba con su hijo, estaba mas sorprendido que otra cosa, si hubiera sabido quien era ese niño, seguro que su reacción hubiese sido otra completamente distinta….

- exacto, aun así seguro que sasuke - kun esta muy intrigado por saber quien es el niño, la verdad tuvimos suerte, por que si se hubiese encontrado con la ninja medico de konoha, esta de seguro lo habría reconocido, creo que será mejor que nos llevemos a zuka a otro lugar...

**El Comienzo**

**Alrededor de 10 años antes **

Sasuke se encontraba en el piso, estaba totalmente agotado y a su lado yacia el cadáver de su hermano itachi, no podía creerlo al fin había logrado su objetivo, había vengado a su clan, casi perdió la vida en el intento pero valió la pena.

Aun estaba pensando en eso, y en la pelea que tuvo con su hermano, de pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia lo embargo, los recuerdos pasaban por su mente como en un clip:

Su madre sonriéndole.

Itachi cargándolo en hombros.

La cara de orgullo de su padre, ante su primera bola de fuego.

Cómo itachi siempre golpeaba su frente con su dedo y le pedía disculpas por no poder entrenarlo.

En su cara se dibujo la más triste sonrisa que su alma pudo reflejar y abría y cerraba sus ojos con cansancio como tratando de concentrarse, no le quedaba chacra para mover un solo dedo, de repente se acordó de la historia que itachi le contó durante la batalla de cómo uchiha madara lo había ayudado a masacrar al clan en pleno, de hecho había sido idea de madara. La sonrisa de sasuke desapareció de su rostro.

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo en su mente solo había un pensamiento: ……uchiha madara……………………………

Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban, akatsuki pensó, no le quedaba chakra , sabia que estaba a merced de quien fuera, así que deseaba que fuera algún hebi, cuando abrió los ojos, su rostro cambio a una expresión de sorpresa ¡¡

-lo siento, siento haberme tardado tanto……sasuke, y le extendió su mano, mostrándole la sonrisa mas serena que tenia…..

- naruto……….fue todo lo que pudo susurrar sasuke, antes de que este lo ayudara a sentarse.

-baka, mira como quedaste, siempre metiéndote en problemas ¿daro? (1 ), esta vez te falto poco para que te matarán , la próxima vez puede que no este yo para salvarte, lo regañaba naruto sin quitar su sonrisa, mirando al rostro pálido de sasuke

- usoratoncachi……………., dijo sasuke casi inaudible.

- SAKURA – CHANNNNNNNN- grito naruto – ven al ver al teme, quedo mas idiota que antes, ahora no habla………

- HI -, fue lo único que respondió sakura, y se apresuro a bajar hasta sasuke para empezar a sanar la mayor parte de sus heridas, sasuke solo se quedo viéndola fijamente y un – sakura…..- se le escapo en un susurro que ella no escucho.

Mientras ella muy concentradamente y casi sin pensar le colocaba el chacra verde por aquí y por allá (aunque su corazón latía a mil por segundos y sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba), el solo se limitaba a mirar mas detalladamente a la nueva sakura que tenia enfrente, la antigua sakura probablemente ya hubiese gritado SASUKE – KUN y se le hubiese lanzado encima hecha un mar de lagrimas, si, definitivamente sakura había cambiado mucho en estos años pensó para sí, aunque no sabia si eso le gustaba o no.

De repente sintió como una mano en su cabeza alborotaba sus cabellos, - te has vuelto muy fuerte, sasuke- le dijo kakashi, quien se sabia que estaba riendo debajo se su mascara por que tenia su ojo cerrado con esa expresión bondadosa que siempre pone al reír.

- kakashi – sensei………., dijo sasuke levantando la cara para mirar el rostro de sus sensei, estaba igual que siempre, de repente sasuke sintió una sensación familiar, sintió que estaba en el equipo 7 de nuevo, que nada había cambiado y que el peso de todas las cosas que había hecho en esos años ya no estaba en su espalda, su cara no tenia expresión alguna, pero en su interior sasuke se sentia feliz, por primera en mucho tiempo.

- supongo que no te darías por vencido hasta que cumplieras tu venganza - dijo - solo espero que el precio que pagues por eso no sea muy alto.- pensó kakashi mientras veía como kisame se acercaba al cuerpo de itachi, sasuke noto esto pero no le dio importancia, sabia que ya su lucha había terminado por ese día.

- no puedo creer que terminarás así, supongo que esto era lo que querias……. Dijo kisame ante el cuerpo sin vida de itachi, para tomarlo del piso y desparecer.

A naruto no le importo que kisame se llevara el cuerpo de itachi, o que tobi se le hubiese escapado, a el solo le importaba que sasuke por fin había cumplido su estupida venganza y que ya no tenia excusa para no regresar a konoha, que por fin tendría a su hermano de vuelta, ya podía imaginarse saliendo con el a cumplir misiones, peleando por quien tenia mas misiones rango "A", quien seria AMBU primero y por ultimo cuando fuera nombrado hokage, podría hacer que todos su ambus, incluyendo a sasuke , se desayunaran con ramen, de esa manera tendria el ejercito de ambus mas fuerte de toda la aldea jejeje, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura se le dibujaba una sonrisa picara (donde muestra todos sus dientes) , solo de imaginarse la reacción de este, pero una voz lo saco de su sueño.

- y ahora que hacemos? Sasuke – pregunto suigetsu acercándose a este sin importar las miradas de odio y desconfianza de todo el grupo de konoha que se encontraba allí (2), y así todo hebi fue tomando posición detrás de sasuke hasta encontrarse de frente, de todos los miembros de konoha ahí presentes.

- ya estoy bien sakura, arigato – dijo mientras se ponía de pies con un poco de dificultad, - ahora seguiremos con los planes, respondió a la pregunta de suigetsu.

- hump¡¡ naruto se impactó.

- a menos que tus planes sean volver a konoha, espero que no te hagas muchas ilusiones teme, después de tod…..

- naruto… interrumpió sasuke, …. Mis planes no te interesan, demo (3)……

Konoha no esta en mis planes…….

- QUE?? – gritó naruto mientras tomaba a sasuke por el cuello de su camisa y le fruncía el seño frente a su cara,- me estas diciendo que ahora que cumpliste tu venganza no volverás a konoha, después de lo que nos costo encontrarte, después de que he peleado por tí y te he salvado la vida, MALAGRACEDIDO¡¡

- USORATONCACHI, - grito sasuke quitándose a naruto de encima- pero si tu no has hecho nada¡¡, he sido yo quien ha matado a itachi¡¡ y tu ni siquiera pudiste con el baka de kisame..

- lo he dicho, sasuke es un desagradecido- decia naruto mientras le daba la espalda, cruzando los brazos e inflando sus cachetes.

A kakashi solo se hizo una gotita en la cien mientras decía – mina (4)- tratando de calmarlos con una risita nerviosa.

- ademas – agrego sasuke, con una ceja alzada- solo volvería si el hokage fuera mi amigo, y tu y yo sabemos que no hay muchas posibilidades de nombren hokage a un baka como tu, asi que...

Naruto solo se voltio, - sasuke……..pero..-

- naruto , tienes que entender que yo tengo un destino, el destino que escogí la noche que me fui de la aldea,……… y ya no hay vuelta atrás , ya no queda nada para mi en konoha, yo no tengo razón para volver, ya no seria lo mismo, demo , pero tu destino…., tu destino es convertirte en el mejor hokage de konoha………… dijo sasuke mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos y el de todos ahí, - y nuestros destinos nos llevan por diferentes rumbos naruto, sin embargo tu y yo …………tu y yo siempre seremos amigos……

Naruto con sus ojasos azules cristalinos, - sasuke yo no…, yo no puedo dejar que…..- trato de continuar pero su voz no se lo permitió, solo apretó su puño con fuerza y bajo la mirada al suelo.

-orochimaru esta muerto, y ahora itachi lo esta tambien,………… yo estaré bien naruto, ya no tienes que salvarme de nadie, ni obligarme a volver , ahora ambos debemos encontrar nuestros caminos, pero para que sepas que no miento, voy a darte algo que nos mantendrá en contacto, - y de su bolso saco un pergamino – este pergamino es especial, tiene un jutso de invocación que me permite saber cuando y donde es usado, - cuando tengas problemas solo invócalo y yo iré los mas pronto que pueda a ayudarte, de acuerdo? ………………..además ni se como has sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin mí, pero que puedo decir supongo que es difícil librarse de un baka cabeza dura como tu? suspiro –

naruto solo río y tomo el pergamino – de acuerdo, esto me será muy útil cuando sea hokage y necesite refuerzos jejeje, pero yo tambien quiero que te lleves algo,- busco en su bolso y le entrego su antigua banda frontal(la que tiene la rayita en el medio), - esto es para recuerdes los lazos que tienes en konoha, será como si estuvieras en muy larga misión jejeje, pero cuando me convierta en hokage podrás volver,- y acercándose al oído de sasuke le habla de forma misteriosa y bajito para que los demás no lo escucharan – además como serás amigo del hokage, yo podré nombrarte ambu., sin que hagas la prueba jijiji – naruto ríe de forma zorruna y asiente la cabeza como si hubiera tomado una decisión muy sabia.

- no cambias naruto- suspiro sasuke mientras kakashi reía de las ocurrencias de su alumno.

Todo este tiempo sakura se había limitado a escuchar la conversación, de repente se agacho a buscar unas cosas en su bolso.

- me suponía que algo así podría pasar- dijo sakura levantándose con dos cartas en la mano - naruto voy a necesitar que entreges estas cartas por mi, por favor, una es para mi mama y la otra es para tsunade – sama.

- pero por que no se las entregas tu sakura –chan??

- ay naruto – suspiro sakura- por que ya no voy a regresar a konoha , yo tambien tengo un destino que seguir……..

¡¡ Sasuke se sorprendio( internamente por supuesto), pero no dijo nada.

Naruto voltio a mirar a sasuke buscando una explicación, pero este solo voltio la mirada con indiferencia.

- PERO SAKURA –CHAAAAN – grito naruto – tu no pensaras irte con el baka verdad?

Sakura se abalanzó sobre naruto en un abrazo, y le dijo al oído - te voy a extrañar naruto, cuídate mucho, además te escribiré cartas todos los meses, para decirte donde estamos y contarte lo que hacemos, te lo prometo, y quiero saber cuando te conviertas en hokage, de acuerdo- se separo de el .

- pero sakura- chan tu sabes como es el teme, el de seguro no quiere…..

- esta vez, - interrumpió sakura mientras reía tiernamente- esta vez no le estoy preguntando si puedo ir naruto, además alguien tienen que impedir que lo maten no?, - se acentuó su sonrisa –

Naruto solo se quedo con la boca abierta, tratando de descifrar una expresión en la cara de sasuke, pero este seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna.

- bueno sakura - chan , si el teme alguna vez te trata mal o te hace llorar, tu solo dime que yo voy a donde sea que él este y te juro que hago que te pida perdón de acuerdo, dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, - además de seguro que el muy teme se va meter en muchos problemas y necesito a alguien que me avise, para ir a salvarlo otra vez, cierto?

A sasuke solo le brotaba una venita en la frente, pero se controló.

- naruto, creo que ya deberían irse, después de todo aun tienen que llevar a hinata al hospital, no es cierto? Dijo sakura.

Naruto se alerto ¡¡ y voltio a ver a hinata que descansaba inconciente en los brazos de kiba.

- es cierto, ya nos tenemos que ir, pero ¿seguro que estarás bien sakura – chan?

- yo estare bien naruto, no te preocupes por mi, ahora preocúpate por hianta que ella te necesita mas.

- ya veo, entonces supongo que aquí nos despedimos- dice kakashi – cuídense mucho muchachos…… y sasuke …….

- hmp, yo sé.

- nos vemos sakura –chan, no te preocupe por el teme es le idiota pero no tanto JAJAJAJA,

Sasuke con la cara roja.

- adios teme, y ten mucho cuidado con sakura chan, tiene una fuerza que no conoces y se comporta como una bruta cuando la enfadas, la verdad da mucho miedo…….

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡- grito sakura preparando su puño en lo que naruto empezó a corer muerto de la risa, pero la verdad es que se sentia muy triste, mientras veia las figuras de sasuke y sakura a lo lejos se daba cuenta que se estaba separando de sus mejores amigos y no era nada fácil, aunque el sabia que de seguro los volvería a ver, tomo a hinata de los brazos de kiba y emprendió su camino de regreso, se sintió mejor al ver el dulce rostro de hinata que parecía dormida, por que recordó que ya no estaba solo, aún tenia mucho por que luchar, mucho por que vivir…………

Sasuke y sakura miraban como sus amigos se alejaban, con nostalgia en sus miradas y cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, de pronto sakura se agachó para terminar de recoger las cosas de su bolso, esto hace que sasuke salga de sus pensamientos, se queda viendo a la pelirosa.

- hmp, aun sigues siendo una molestia, ¿cierto?- suspiro, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia hebi , sakura solo bajo la mirada y siguió metiendo sus cosas en el bolso.

A los pocos pasos de sasuke, sakura seguía en el suelo, este se detiene y se voltea de nuevo, - aun tenemos mucho por hacer, sakura………...y le extiende su mano con una cara inexpresiva – ¿que esperas? -, esta se quedó mirando su mano como sorprendida y luego lo ve a la cara, dedicándole la sonrisa mas tierna que tenia le dice – "a que me indiques el camino, sasuke…..solo a eso……. ", esta se levanta dejando la mano de sasuke extendida en el aire, le pasa por un lado y le pregunta -¿a que esperas tu? - de esta manera ambos comienzan su camino……………………….

Así el destino de tres amigos separados, se vuelve a unir, sabiendo que ni la distancia podrá separarlos ahora, lo que una vez los separo ya no es un impedimento, pero que les espera en el futuro??...

Aclaraciones:

(1) - daro: verdad, solo la puse porque amo a esa palabra jiji

(2) grupo de konoha: todo el equipo de shikamaru, todo el equipo de hinata, yamato y sai, ademas de kakashi, sakura y naruto por supuesto.

(3) demo: pero, sin embargo.

(4) mina: muchachos.

**me interesan sus opiniones asi que tal un review? what about a review? jejeje**


	4. En un lugar llamado Konoha

**bueno primero que nada muchas gracias para naruko - chan y esme - chan, por haberme dejado review**

**naruko tu eres todo lo que necesitaba para actualizar habia decidido dejarlo asi , en vista de que no me dejaban ni un review.. y como tambien lo tengo en otra pagina donde me dejan reviews, ... pero si a alguien le interesaba aqui lo continuaria asi que este capi es dedicado a NARUKOOOO -CHAN...JEJE para ti ...espero te guste y me dejes otro review... el 5 ya esta listo si quieres que lo monte solo dime...**

En un lugar llamado konoha…….

El viento soplaba fuerte, haciendo que el sol pareciera más bondadoso, movía las ramas de los árboles, que se encontraban por encima de los techos de las casas y en el suelo corrían los niños de un lado a otro practicando a ser ninjas, mientras en los puestos de mercado los vendedores muy amablemente intentaban vender su mercancía al triple de lo que habían pagado por ella, la ancianas paseaban y todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de otro día de hermosa paz , sin saber que algún día, no tan lejano como quisieran, darían todo lo que no tenían y mas, por recuperar así fuera un tercio de esa paz tan desapercibida que estaban viviendo………………………………………………….

Si, definitivamente era otro día normal en konoha, y se veían más imponentes que nunca las esculturas de rocas de esos hombres que no habían hecho otra cosa que dar su vida y sangre por su aldea……………, un poco mas abajo, en el actual despacho de la hokage se escuchó un grito:

-QUE??- se levanto gritando la hokage- COMO QUE SAKURA SE FUE CON SASUKE?

Mientras el grito se llevaba consigo los cabellos, ojos, nariz, boca ect. de naruto y kakashi que se encontraban en frente de la hokage, estos se incorporaban un poco para responder.

- PERO QUE NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA- respondió naruto alterado- además sakura – chan ya esta grande y sabe lo que debe y no debe hacer – prosiguió mas calmado - aunque si se fue con el baka no estoy tan seguro……………..probablemente tanto entrenamiento la dejo loca – a tsunade se le ve un venita latiéndole en al frente- , pero si se ha vuelto una loca bruta con fuerza supernarutal…….. No teníamos mas opción que dejarla hacerla lo que quisiera…….

Tsunade lo veía con una cara de que solo a el se el podía ocurrir semejante excusa (cuando tiene los ojos bien bajitos como rayitas), y ni hablar de kakashi que lo que único que hacia era rascarse la parte de atrás de su alborotada cabeza, mientras se reía de una forma como diciendo: disculpe……………

- en fin, solo he venido a entregarte esto – naruto le entrega las dos cartas de sakura a tsunade – las escribió sakura chan y me pidió que las entregara…una es para ti y la otra es para su mama – hablaba un muy serio naruto - será mejor que tu termines la entrega por que yo me tengo que ir…….. Y se da la vuelta hacia la puerta de salida del despacho

-que? – Añade la gondaime- después de todo lo que hiciste para que te dejara ir, después de todo eso de devuélvanme a mi sasuke- naruto se encogió de hombros y se sonrojo – y después de que dejaste a sakura en un matadero, pretendes irte sin darme siquiera un informe de la misión….

-lo siento oba - chan, - se voltio naruto dándole la cara a la hokage quien noto en la cara y en el tono de voz de naruto una serenidad y confianza que nunca antes había visto en él, y con una sonrisa algo picara pero triste (como recordando algo ) continuo – pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer…….- naruto siguió su camino………… la hogake le iba a refutar pero kakashi le hizo una seña que le indico que era mejor dejarlo ir, y que el le daría el reporte que ella necesitaba…..- será mejor que comiences ahora mismo - le dijo mientras tomaba un poco mas de su copa de sake……….kakashi solo suspiro…sabia que iba a ser largo….y nada fácil……………-

Algunos minutos después

Se puede observar el letrero que dice "hospital de konoha", y en una de sus habitaciones se encuentra hinata inconciente, acostada en una cama con todo su pecho vendado respirando con dificultad, y con muchos aparatos conectados a ella, los cuales hacían unos ruidos que indicaban que ella no se encontraban muy bien ……………………….. o al menos eso le parecía a naruto, quien en esos momentos se encontraba mirando el día normal de konoha desde la ventana de esa misma habitación…. o eso parecía……… , por que en realidad en su mente no había imágenes de niños jugando o abuelas paseando, su mente se iba algunos días atrás, donde estaban los recuerdos de cómo hinata había llegado a ese estado y terminado en ese hospital…….en solo eso podía pensar y esos recuerdos se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez……..

Flash back

Todo el grupo de konoha se encontraba en formación haciéndole frente a un akatsuki de nombre tobi, que impedía que siguieran el rastro de sasuke, solo sabían que se encontraba en algún lugar peleando a muerte contra su hermano itachi.

Mientras tanto, hebi en pleno era detenido por kisame (el compañero de itachi) , llevaban acabo un enfrentamiento nada agradable, pero la intención era dejar a los hermanos solos….para que resolvieran sus problemas…..

Naruto sentía como la desesperación de no poder encontrar a sasuke, se iba apoderando de su mente, tenia que admitir que ese tipo era rudo y ya se le estaban acabando las ideas, no es que tuviera muchas pero…………….., ni siquiera el genio de kakashi o shikamaru habían podido dar con el, no importaba cuantos bichos tuviera shino o si akamaru se triplicaba en tamaño, incluso si sakura se volvía una bestia, nada……, nada podía tocarlo, el sabia que el kyubi no era una opción, pero al paso que iban no veía otra solución ……. Cuando sus ojos se empezaron a tornar rojos……………………

Tobi¡¡ se impacto – ese chacra……, ese chacra es……….??

KYUBI¡¡ alerto yamato………

Naruto solo se perdía más y más en la soledad de la jaula que contenía a kyubi……………en la soledad………….de su propia jaula……

A entonces este mocoso es……pensó tobi….- ¿que no deberías estar muerto o encerrado? – Habla en dirección a naruto- ya veo…….. Vamos a tener que ponerle fin a esto después de todo…….. Y saca de su manga un sello de papel que parecía explosivo, empieza a correr en dirección a naruto a una velocidad que solo kakashi y hinata pudieron observar (por el byakugan y el sharigan ), para los demás todo paso como cortes de un clip :

tobi saca el sello y corre

kakashi aparece con un cunai en el cuello de tobi

kakashi se da la vuelta para observar a tobi, quien no se supo cuando escapo.

tobi aparece al lado de naruto y cuando va a pegar el sello en el pecho de naruto…………………..

Sangre………………….todo lo que podía ver era su cuerpo bañado en su sangre………………………………………………………………..

Y el dolor……., el dolor en su pecho……..., un dolor que nunca había sentido…………

El sello que tenia tobi no era un simple sello explosivo, justo antes de clavarlo en el medio del pecho, salio de el una especie de daga que se intensifico con la aplicación de su chacra, para convertirse en una radiante estocada fatal color lila……. Esto fue lo que pudieron observar todos, cunado todo hubo terminado……….

Naruto sin embargo aun observaba el rojo de la sangre que bañaba su cuerpo, y cuando hubo por fin reaccionado se dio cuenta que no toda la sangre que tenia encima era de el…………………… de hecho la mayoría era de hinata ………………

Hinata que solo se había limitado a mirar los movimientos de chacra del enemigo durante todo el encuentro, no se había atrevido a atacar a tobi como kakashi, pero su movimiento había tenia mucho mejor resultado que el de kakashi, en el objetivo que ambos perseguían: proteger a naruto………………..esta conociendo el objetivo final del ataque de tobi, se había interpuesto entre naruto y este, recibiendo la estocada con su pecho, siendo un ataque tan poderoso que la había traspasado de un extremo a otro y aun así había tenido la suficiente fuerza de abrir una pequeña herida en el pecho de naruto que lo hizo salir de su trance.

Naruto no entendía como el kokoro (1) podía dolerle tanto, si prácticamente la herida de su pecho era superficial ………………………………………………, pero no podía pensar mas en eso, por que en ese momento tenia la espalda sangrante de hinata recostada de su pecho, y esta solo veía como dos ojos azules la miraban fijamente, mientras lo azul de esos ojos se volvía agua pura y cristalina, solo uno de los presentes reaccionó………………… ya que todos los demás estaban atónitos ante semejante escena.

-kakashi se arrojo con el chidori (que no sabia en que momento lo había activado)

Contra tobi, quien se retiro certeramente a la rama de un árbol antes de recibir el ataque, sacando la daga del sitio donde estaba, provocando que naruto y hinata cayeran al suelo en un derramamiento de sangre……………

Un Naruto – Kun – casi ahogado salio de los labios de la chica, quien tenía los ojos bañados de lágrimas, las cuales tampoco eran todas suyas, lo último que vio fueron dos hermosos ojos azules, antes de que los suyos se cerraran ……………………. Y creyó escuchar su nombre como un eco lejano en la distancia……………………………….

HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡- se escucho el grito desgarrador que naruto dio, este empezó a abrazar con mas fuerzas el cuerpo de hinata como tratando de que no se le fuera la vida, - ¿por que? , Por que hinata?? Repetía una y otra vez naruto, aunque no obtenía respuesta…………………….

Todos se acercaron hasta la pareja, los primeros fueron shino, kiba y akamaru, aunque kakashi yamato y sai, seguían en guardia.

- Hinata¡¡ decia kiba, tratando de que reaccionará, Shino solo tenia una expresión fúnebre en lo que se le podía ver de rostro y akamaru solo empujaba su mano con su trompa, como esperando que ella lo acariciara como tantas veces antes lo había hecho…si hubiera podido hablar……

- sakura- chan haz algo, - le gritaba naruto – haz que despierte.- esta con una cara dramática veía y analizaba la herida de hinata, tratando de detener la hemorragia- que haces?? Que no ves que se muere??—seguia gritando naruto.

- tu no estas ayudando naruto¡¡- se altero sakura- cuando este iba a responder……… , no pudo mover su cuerpo y detrás de el se podía observar a shikamaru, con una rodilla en el piso, y el sello formado con sus manos al frente de su cara, estaba bajo el jutso de replicación de sombra.

- será mejor que te controles naruto, ahora deja que sakura e ino trabajen – le dijo chouji

Estas empezaron a romper el ropaje de hinata para ver una herida bastante fea, que la sangre entorpecía aun mas identificar, mientras las chicas médicos actuaban y aplicaban chacra verde, para sanar y otros para detener la hemorragia, todos veían atentos, sin perder detalle lo que pasaba incluyendo a tobi que aun seguía siendo vigilado……

Un rubio, aunque no podía mover ni una ceja, por dentro vibraba y mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente…………., por fin las chicas pararon….

- un poco mas y se nos va- dijo ino en un suspiro cansado

- naruto….- habló sakura- ……… ella vivirá………….,- naruto respiró de nuevo, aunque no recordaba cuando había dejado de hacerlo.- ese ataque iba dirigido a tu corazón, pero como hinata se atravesó y ella es mas baja que tu, atravesó su hombro izquierdo, tuvo bastante suerte de que no la tocara en un punto vital, ya hemos logrado parar la hemorragia, pero ella va a necesitar transfusiones y curarse la herida…………………, no sabemos cuando pero…….- dejo el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre el suelo - .. Se recuperará………………………..

shikamaru no estaba seguro de liberar su jutsu, pero igual lo hizo, naruto se percató y se acerco a hinata para tomarle mano, - arigato……………………- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de pararse, a la vez que se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara, apunto su mano hacia tobi (como lo hizo con neji) y dijo: - yo, no seré sasuke………………, pero tu…………..tu eres hombre muerto….. y antes de que pudiera hacer algo…. Zetzu se apareció por detrás de tobi para infórmale que sasuke había matado itachi, pero habia quedado gravemente herido, todos escucharon y se impactaron…. Incluyendo a hebi, escuchar esa noticia hizo que kisame y suigetsu se separaran, - todo acabó- dijo kisame mirando al piso……….

- entonces ya no tenemos mas nada que hacer aquí- dijo tobi- ahora ve a cumplir el siguiente paso….

- de inmediato, madara – sama…., respondió zetzu

-entonces, supongo que terminaremos esto luego, Naruto uzumaki? - dijo tobi - hasta entonces…………………………………. – y desapareció

Naruto se quedo pensando como sabia su nombre completo, pero no le dio importancia tenia que rescatar al baka de sasuke, para poder llevar a hinata a un hospital pronto, asi que tomo a hinata en brazos, y ………………… de pronto recordó que no sabían donde estaba sasuke??

- si van a ir por sasuke será mejor que me sigan – dijo kisame – aunque no se sabia si se lo decía a hebi o konoha , y emprendió la marcha hasta el lugar del encuentro que solo el conocía con exactitud.

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, con expectativa, pero sabían que no podía ser una trampa y menos si ellos eran tantos, así que lo siguieron, naruto se molesto al ver que hebi tambien iba, pero "no tengo tiempo para pelear….." pensó viendo a hinata.

Después de un largo trecho se encontraron con un panorama desolador, un paisaje totalmente destrozado y al lado de los escombros de una pared con el símbolo uchiha, estaban los cuerpos de itachi y sasuke, que delante de ellos, el paisaje se veía maravilloso………..

-kiba, cuídala por mi un momento…….- dijo naruto mientras ponía a hinata en los brazos kiba, quien se le limito a recibirla sin decir nada- que ahora hay un teme que necesita ser salvado………………………..

fin flash back

(uff que flash back mas largo, limpiándome el sudor de la frente)

Hubiera seguido en sus pensamientos, si una voz dulce y frágil como el azúcar no lo hubiera sacado de ellos, pero un "naru… naruto- kun?" se escucho en la habitación.

Este voltio y vio como una débil hinata sonrojada acababa de despertar, - HINATA¡¡- y se lanzo abrazarla –(si ella no estuviera casi muerta seguro que se hubiese desmayado otra vez ) – naru………naruto – kun ¡¡ - repitió débilmente hinata, pero fue interrumpida por la mano de naruto en su boca , este se puso de pies y tenia el semblante tan serio que seguro nadie lo habría reconocido, hinata se asusto¡¡.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la ventana nuevamente, con sus brazos en su espalda (como hacia el tercero) y mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte, comenzó:

-Nunca,………………………………., nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso…

Hinata se sorprendió y trato de hablar- yo……yo….- pero naruto solo la ignoró

- tu……., tu tienes que saber lo que significa ser una persona importante, naciste como una heredera de un clan de guerreros y aun así……..decidiste dar la vida por mi, ……..……..por mi , que no tengo a nadie………….., tu sabias muy bien que nadie me extrañaría y que algunos incluso estarían felices de que yo muriera…….. - hinata se percato de la sabiduría en las palabras de naruto y casi no podía creer que fuera él- y no te importo…….., yo nunca tuve a nadie que hiciera algo por mi…………..(rie supertristemente), y ahora tu…….ahora tu…..arigato hinata -sama , - hinata permanecía totalmente callada.

-demo(2), demo…………………..a veces una persona esta tan asustada, que el miedo no le permite mostrar su fuerza, pero eso no indica que esa persona sea débil, tu, hinata ………. Tu eres una persona llena de temor………….., la próxima vez ………….la próxima vez …no mueras por mi…………………lucha……………………,

Hinata abrió los ojos¡¡

-lucha conmigo y por mi,……………eso es lo que yo espero de una persona como tu, eso es lo que konoha espera de ti…………….

Hinata bajo su mirada, y pensó en la responsabilidad del heredero del clan yuga.

-eso……., eso es lo que se espera de………………………….la esposa de un hokage¡¡

Hinata abrió los ojos aun mas que la primera vez¡¡ y se quedo muda

Naruto voltio hacia hinata con su sonrisa esplendida (donde se le ven todos los dientes), -pronto llegara tu familia…….., será mejor que me vaya , antes de que me vean aqui ……, cuídate mucho ……….hinata.- le dedico una mirada profunda y salio saltando por la ventana (muy al estilo jiraija)

Hinata solo se quedo con la mente en blanco……………….o tal vez no??

- Y eso es todo lo que paso – concluyo kakashi quién estaba agotado, después de tres horas dándole el informe a la hokage……

- ya veo…………., será mejor que vayas a descansar kakashi, tomate un día libre y luego ven a verme para organizar otra misión.

- hi, tsunade –sama, y salio en forma lenta y floja del despacho, una vez que este se había ido la hokage se voltio a observar la aldea desde su ventana, con una carta en la mano - sakura…………., me gustaría pensar que sabes lo que haces, pero estoy segura que no, no lo sabes….

En un lugar remoto, muy lejos de konoha……………………………………………….

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por un pasillo oscuro, sakura lo seguía de cerca pero se mantenía atrás, ambos se encontraban dentro de una fortaleza o mas bien dentro de un escondite, unos de esos, que siempre usaba orochimaru y sasuke conocía a la perfección, ninguno decía palabra, tal vez no tenían nada que decir o puede ser que ambos estaban muy concentrados en sus pensamientos………………………., sakura no estaba segura de que era lo que iba a pasar, pero lo importante es que se había atrevido a irse con sasuke y ahora estaba con él, algo que nadie mas en konoha podía decir, aun así le sorprendió lo bien que sasuke lo había tomado, es verdad que no le había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino y su cara no decía mucho, si no que nada, pero si ella conocía un poco a sasuke - kun , sabia que eso era mas que excelente en su caso, aun así no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra.

Sasuke tampoco estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, aun no entendía muy bien como era que había aceptado que sakura se fuera con el, claro el sabia que ella no le había pedido permiso para irse, pero….si el no hubiera querido, de seguro hubiera podido hacer algo, sin embargo ahí estaba él con sakura a solo unos pasos , se sentía agotado, acababa de matar a itachi, y tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, la verdad no quería pensar en eso ahora ya lo resolvería luego, así que tampoco quería hablar con ella por ahora.

Puede ser que ambos estuvieran sin pronunciar palabras, sumergidos en sus pensamientos pero ambos coincidían en uno: que pasaría ahora??

De repente sasuke se detuvo ante una puerta y sakura lo imito, - esta será tu habitación- dijo serio – la mia esta aquí al frente, así que si necesitas algo…….- sakura miró la puerta de enfrente, sasuke prefería tenerla cerca, por si había algún problema con hebi se enteraría rápido y con lo problemáticos que eran ellos, de seguro no faltarían…………

- entonces, voy a descansar – dijo sakura mientras entraba a su nueva habitación- si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme…..

- hmp….- dijo, esto de seguro me traerá muchos problemas……………….pensó sasuke mientras se devolvía por el pasillo dejando a la pelirosa sola.

En una sala de dicha fortaleza estaban sugetsu, karin y juugo discutiendo:

- COMO SE LE OCURRE TRAERLA AQUÍ- exclamo alterada karin

- si sasuke lo decidió así….por algo será - replicaba juugo.

- y eso a ti que te importa karin, total eso no cambia nada…..decía suigetsu con una risita malvada.

-COMO QUE NO?….., pero no pudo continuar ya que sasuke entro por la puerta en es preciso momento.

- se puede saber que va a cambiar??' – pregunto de forma desinteresa mientras tomaba asiento en la silla central y recostaba su mejilla de su mano como esperando respuesta.

- todo,- salto karin – eso mocosa va a cambiar todos nuestros planes, no ves que ella representa un riesgo….no sabemos si es una espía y ….

-yo si lo sé y no es una espía, suficiente con eso? ………..

- bueno, y se puede saber que va a hacer esa mocosa por el grupo, todos incluso el idiota de suigetsu tienen una habilidad….es por eso que nos buscaste no?

- sakura…, sakura es una excelente ninja medico, eso nos será muy útil en futuros enfrenamientos…..algo más??

- pues yo no confió mucho en sus habilidades, se nota que solo es un mocosa que no sabe ni……….

- de acuerdo…. karin, no te preocupes que así estés agonizando…………….. No dejare que sakura mueva un solo dedo para salvarte, te parece??... dijo sasuke perdiendo la paciencia, karin solo lo miro con odio y voltio la mirada - alguien más tiene algo que decir respecto a sakura? – pregunto alzando el tono de voz.

Jugo se limito a no responder, sin embargo – y no te parece que es una chica muy frágil para esta clase de vida, sasuke??- pregunto suigetsu - es decir, no todas las ninjas son como karin….., tan obstinadas- a karin le empezaba a subir la ira por el cuerpo.

- hmp, deja yo me encargue de eso- levantándose – por ultimo les recuerdos que uds. Solo obedecen mis ordenes y no las cuestionan……………………., sakura se queda, hasta que yo quiera y punto- dijo prepotentemente – ahora todos a descansar, que aun tenemos mucho por hacer………, pero de eso hablaremos en la mañana ….

Sasuke se retiro rumbo a su habitación, pero dejo a esos tres pensando en sus ultimas palabras……….., cuando ya iba llegando a su habitación, su mente no pensaba claramente, después de que había puesto todo en orden fue que se dio cuenta de lo golpeado y maltratado que estaba no solo física sino mentalmente…..su mente daba mil vueltas, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, se puso de pie en el borde de la cama y dijo: - sakura……….. estoy…….., estoy muy cansando…………………. - para desplomarse en un desmayo justo ante los ojos de la pelirosa, que estaban tan abiertos como sorprendidos……..

A la mañana siguiente…………….., sasuke abrió los ojos con pesar, el sol de la ventana hacia que los cerrara y abriera, por la posición del sol sabia que era casi mediodía, se sorprendió puesto que desde que se haba ido de konoha, jamás había dormido después de las 6, no entendía como había podido dormir tanto, probablemente fue………………por que se sentía seguro…………….., se dio cuenta que solo tenia puesto el pantalón , le habían quitado la camisa y lo habían acomodado muy cómodamente en la cama, estaba arropado hasta la cintura, se sentó de repente y recordó que esa no era su habitación, que anoche se había desmayado y ella probablemente se ocupo de el,…pero ella no estaba allí…, ya se proponía salir a buscarla cuando entro de repente…

- a veo que ya te despertaste- dijo sakura con una sonrisa – no sabia que roncabas tanto…y se rió con malicia

Sasuke no puso expresión en su rostro, pero dijo "yo no ronco".

- si, seguro que no……., y fue un león el que no me dejo dormir anoche…..jeje

Se sentó en la cama…

- a que has venido sakura ??..., pregunto sasuke cambiando drásticamente el tema – por que si esperas algo de mi, será mejor que regreses a konoha………., por que yo no siento nada por ti - Dijo con una cara mas fría que la de costumbre, mientras se levantaba y se ponía su camisa.

Sakura bajo la mirada, no sabia muy bien su respuesta, pero….

- ya te lo dije……….., aquella vez en el banco, te dije que yo solo quería hacerte feliz, para mi no quedo nada en konoha después de que te fuiste, ni amigos….., ni familia….si no estabas tu….., - se rió tristemente, -cuando una persona te importa tanto, no importa lo que esa persona sienta por ti……, supongo que eso es lo que pasa……. Por que, no importa cuanto lo intenté, yo no he podido olvidarme de ti sasuke, ………sin embargo jamás he esperado o esperaré algo de ti………, yo solo he venido………….. , por que mientras tu estés aquí yo no tengo otro lugar a donde ir…….., pero no te preocupes..- su sonrisa se volvió mas triste- que nunca mas seré una moles…………..

Sakura no pudo continuar, por que sasuke había colocado sus labios en los de ella……..ella ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos, estaba tan sorprendida que...pero cuando todo lo que pudo ver fueron los ojos cerrados de sasuke, muy cerca de su cara, fue cayendo en el beso y dejándose llevar, colocó sus manos delicadamente en la cara de este, lo que al parecer hizo reaccionar a sasuke, por que abrió los ojos y se separó bruscamente………

- lo siento sakura…….., pero yo no te……. - Y se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta, la vista de sakura se hizo borrosa y liquida, ella sabia que el no la amaba no necesitaba decirlo, cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta, volteo su cara inexpresiva como tratando de mirar sin mirar y continuó…. – yo…….yo no te merezco…….

La puerta se cerró………. Pero adentro quedo un mar de confusiones en una cabeza pelirosa y afuera ……… afuera quedo un corazón de hielo, que empezaba a destilar agua……………….

Por eso era mejor alejarse del fuego…………………………..otra vez………………

(1) kokoro:corazón.

(2 ) Demo : pero

**bueno aqui me despido espero un aun que sea un review aunque sea tuyo naruko- chan**

**bueno ahora yo si creo que para el proxi viene el lemon advierto que soy muy sutil y no soy una experta pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo¡¡...****muchas gracias a los que le gusta mi idea... y por fa dejenme un review para saber que no estoy loca... jejeje**


	5. La Verdad

**bueno lo prometido es deuda..., aqui esta el 5to capi , dejame decirte que eres el primero que lo va a leer**

**espero te guste y me dejes review(si no me voy a poner muy triste) a se me olvidaba decir la imagen en mi perfil es una imagen que saque de zuka no es muy bonita pero ...es para que se hagan una idea y abajo en una parte de la historia dejó el link de la imagen que me inspiro en este capi...para que la vean busquenla casi al final...**

La Verdad…

Sakura se encontraba en el baño de su habitación. y seguía pensando que había querido decir sasuke con que no la merecía.

Mientras levantaba la cara para verse en el espejo pensaba que no él la amaba y que la consideraba una molestia, una niña boba que se había enamorado de él como tantas otras, pero ¡no merecerla! eso no le había pasado nunca por la cabeza,¿ por que? Y ¿que significaba? que la amaba pero no se sentía digno de ella o que no la amaba y simplemente tampoco lo quería intentar por que no la merecía o no valía la pena.

-Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- comenzó a alborotar sus cabello con las manos – ¡mi cabeza iba a explotar!- la pelirosa sentía como le daban vueltas mil ideas, mil pensamientos.

Y el único que podía responder sus dudas ya no estaba allí, ella había salido minutos después que él, quería saber , preguntarle, interrogarle lo que había querido decir…pero cuando salió el ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Sasuke caminaba lentamente hacia un comedor iba como pensando algunas cosas aunque ninguna tenia que ver con la pelirosa, en el salón se encontró con suigetsu y juugo que estaban tomando el almuerzo.

-Bonita hora de despertar sasuke- kun- dijo suigetsu riendo pícaramente- se nota que pasaste muy buena noche, ¿no es cierto?. –continuó con su malévola risa.

- he tenido mejores suigetsu…- el pelinegro se sentó a la mesa para tomar algo de comida- pero eso no te incumbe, donde esta karin?

-salio temprano sabrá dios a que o con quien, solo se que se fue muy molesta después de llevarte el desayuno regresó, tiró la bandeja en la mesa hizo un desastre y se fue, iba murmurando algo así como "ahora ni si quiera duerme en su cama …" o "la mocosa esa me las va a pagar…"- contestó divertido suigetsu, mostrando sus dientes afiladísimos.

- bueno después le contaran, en fin algunas cosas han cambiado resulta que al parecer yo no soy el ultimo uchiha después de todo.

- no me digas que itachi esta vivo, pero si yo lo vi….

-no idiota no me refiero a itachi.- el pelinegro parecía más malhumorado de lo normal.

- ahh por un momento pensé que lo habías dejado vivo, por cierto aún no te hemos felicitado sasuke, por matar a tu hermano después de todo pudiste lograr lo que querías no?

- me refiero a uchiha madara -sasuke voltio la mirada ignorándolo totalmente.- según itachi la idea de destruir mi clan fue de él y este entreno a itachi para que lo hicieran juntos así que solo la mitad de mi venganza se ha llevado a cabo…

- ¿y como no te enteraste de esto antes?- intervino por primera vez juugo.

- por que uchiha madara esta muerto desde hace mas de 100 años o debería estarlo, el fue el fundador de todo el clan uchiha en sus comienzos y tambien ayudo a fundar konoha.

- ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?

-yo se lo mismo que tu, eso me lo dijo itachi durante la pelea no me explicó como es que estaba vivo pero no creo que me lo dijera si no fuese verdad, no tenia motivos para hacerlo, aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco tenia motivos para contármelo.

- ¿y que se supone que debemos hacer?- pregunto suigetsu- ¿por donde empezar?

- la verdad no estoy muy claro, después de matar a itachi yo tenia otros planes pero supongo que por recolectar información.

-eso déjamelo a mi.

-de acuerdo, ustedes a partir de mañana saldrán a averiguar todo lo que puedan y luego nos trazaremos un plan.

- ¿y tu mientras tanto que? ¿pretendes jugar con la muñequita? - se reía suigetsu mientras él y juugo dejaban el comedor.

- hmp… eso no te importa - respondió en un tono molesto, con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas en frente de su cara - la muñequita como tu la llamas no es asunto de tu incumbencia .y tu sabes muy bien lo que les pasa a los que se meten donde no los llaman cierto?- abrió los ojos furiosos y alzo una ceja- acaban bien…- sonrió de medio lado - muertosss.

- recuérdame,¿ por que es que estamos con el? – pregunto el acuático a juugo quien solo lo miro con sus dos cejas alzadas y se encogió de hombros .como diciendo: "ni yo mismo lo se" antes de terminar de salir del comedor.

Karin se encontraba en un pueblo cercano a la fortaleza bueno lo mas cercano que se podía ya que era un escondite, veía las tiendas de aquí para allá, sabia que estaba estresada ya que en la fortaleza había una presencia que le incomodaba demasiado y no podía deshacerse de ella, al menos no por ahora mientras sasuke siguiera encaprichado con la mocosa pero de seguro se le ocurriría algo pronto…

Esa era la razón por la que había decidido salir de allí para quitarse el estrés y ella sabia que nada mejor que salir a comprar para eso, acababa de comerse el mas delicioso plato de ramen ,se encontraba muy satisfecha y feliz algo muy raro en ella, así que se paro en un puesto donde vendían recuerditos estaba viendo unos muy lindos cuando de pronto algo la alteró, dejo todo lo que se iba a llevar y salio de la tienda .empezó a caminar nerviosa y por las calles, como camino tan rápido que pronto se encontró sola, en las afueras del pueblo de repente se paró para darse vuelta y encontrarse con kisame, esta llevo una mano a su cintura con su típica actitud altanera le pregunto:

- se puede saber ¿ que quieres ?, te sentí incluso antes de entrar en el restaurante de ramen.

- ahh si, se me olvidada que tu puedes rastrear el chacra de las personas, que descuidado soy – reía como si no tuviera importancia- en fin necesitaba hablar con sasuke- kun….

- ja si estas pensando que te voy a llevar con sasuke estas loco aunque no seria mala idea que te matara… - pero después me mataría a mi tambien por llevarlo pensó karin aunque no lo demostraba kisame la tenia nerviosa después de todo sabia que no se podía enfrentar con el si decidía atacarla.

- en realidad como estas aquí se me ocurrió que me serias muy útil- karin alzo una ceja- la verdad yo solo quería darle esto a sasuke kun..- el hombre tiburón se saco una carta de la manga - esto se lo dejó el idiota de itachi y creo que le va a interesar mucho, bueno fue la ultima cosa que itachi me pidió antes de morir así que tenia que hacerlo aunque fuera un fastidio, la verdad encontrar a sasuke es un poco latoso pero ahora tu podrías entregársela por mi y así yo no perdería más mí tiempo.

A karin no le gustaba la idea de entregarle una carta del mas allá a sasuke y mucho menos de su hermano, pero que podía hacer si no se la daba le iría peor o kisame podría encontrarlo y…, además ella tambien tenia mucha curiosidad por saber lo que había en esa carta.

- de acuerdo, pero solo por que me da la gana yo no tengo tiempo para fenómenos como tu…- dijo mientras tomaba la carta.

- así que fenómeno y entonces ¿suigetsu que es?.

- já el peor de todos los fenómenos - empezó a andar hacia la fortaleza sabia que no tenía tiempo que perder y quería entregarle esa carta a sasuke lo más pronto posible, de un momento a otro sintió como el chacra de kisame despareció.

**********************************************************************

Sasuke se encontraba en su biblioteca estaba revisando algunos pergaminos, verificando viejos jutsus, tratando de mejorarlos ya que no tenia a orochimaru y su escaleraaaaa de experimentos, él no quería continuar con esas crueldades había liberado a todos los inocentes que había podido aunque aun les faltaban algunos, hacia anotaciones y trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden cuando de repente…

-¡KYAAAAAAA ALEJATE ¡ - se escucho un grito en la fortaleza que provenía de la habitación de Sakura el pelinegro se alarmó y su primer pensamiento fue en karin, no sabia por que pero una imagen de el pobre cuello de sakura siendo degollado por el cuchillo de karin le venia a la mente este pensamiento le dio escalofríos así que empezó a correr y mientras mas se acercaba peor se escuchaban los gritos de Sakura.

Cuando el uchiha entro en la habitación no vio a sakura pero escucho otro" ¡NO TE ACERQUES ¡" que venia desde el baño, así que abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces pero en vez de un derramamiento de sangre se encontró con un derramamiento de agua.

Sakura había estado tomando un baño cuando de repente una horrorosa araña apareció para atormentarla y ella empezó a gritar por su vida como si no hubiera mañana, sin embargo sasuke ni se fijo en que sakura le corría a la araña que tenia enfrente ya que su mente se reseteo, se le olvido su nombre, dirección, tipo de sangre y hasta por que estaba ahí cuando vio lo hermosa que se veía sakura desnuda, no.., definitivamente ya no era un niña.

Mientras que la primera reacción de sakura fue de sorpresa al ver a sasuke entrando alterado y abrió y cerro los ojitos muy grandes como con inocencia pero cuando por primera vez en su vida vio la cara de porcelana del pelinegro con un sonrojo del tamaño del mundo se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba y a pesar de su vergüenza enfureció lo que aprovecho la araña mientras movía sus patitas rápidamente haciendo un tiriri tiriri salio huyendo a esconderse quien sabe donde, la pelirosa se lanzó contra sasuke con todo su chacra concentrado en su puño , el golpe pasó del rostro del uchiha por un milímetro gracias a que este con un movimiento violento de su cabeza lo esquivo haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran en dirección al viento que el golpe había producido por lo cual el puño fue a parar en la pared del baño que estaba detrás de sasuke y este miraba el brazo de sakura a nivel de sus ojos cuando la pared empezó a desboronarse como si fuera hecha de arcilla…

-¡ LARGATE AHORA MISMO !- gritó sakura mientras trataba de taparse con la toalla.

- peo yo creí que estabas en peligro…

-¡ AHORA! – a la chica ya le latía una venita en la frente.

De no haber por la destreza que sasuke tuvo para evitar el golpe seguro que le habría destrozado la cara, él no quería admitirlo pero había pasado del deseo al terror en un segundo, "el idiota de naruto tenia razón después de todo" pensó para si y salio del baño lo mas rápido que pudo aunque con el gran hueco de la pared del baño tuvo que quedarse de espalda a la puerta.

Cuando la pelirosa salio de lo que quedaba de baño ya estaba vestida pero cuando sasuke la vio el sonrojo volvió a su cara de solo de acordarse lo que había visto sakura notó esto y su cara hizo que el pelinegro reaccionara y volviera en si a su fría pero hermosa cara de siempre.

- yo…etto, ¿ ya se te paso tu molestia? – el chico estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

- y tu?, ¿Ya estas dispuesto a hablar ? ¿O vas a seguir evitándome para siempre?.

- yo no te estoy evitando simplemente estoy ocupado- dijo mientras se paraba y verificaba que sakura estaba bien " no se como puede ser tan fuerte y tenerle tanto miedo a un bicho.." pensó con un suspiro.

- pues entonces ponme algo que hacer yo no vine aquí a holgazanear todo el día y ya me estoy aburriendo - decía mientras se terminaba de secar los cabellos.- seguro que hay algo en que puedo ayudar.

- ahora que lo dices- se quedó pensativo - si hay algo en lo que me serias muy útil, la verdad estaba revisando unos pergaminos en la biblioteca y hay mucha información pero aun no he tenido tiempo de organizarlo y todo esta hecho un desastre.

- ¡PERFECTO! - respondió entusiasta Sakura quien tenia una gran sonrisa en ese momento- una de mis especialidades ya que yo estudiaba mucho en la biblioteca de tsunade – sama y tuve que aprender a organizar muy bien los archivos por que si mi maestra alguna vez encontraba algo desordenado, bueno la pagaba con migo y…no, tu no quieres saber lo que me hacia o no podrías dormir esta noche –reía algo nerviosa -tsunade – sama a veces puede ser muy persuasiva …blablabla …blablabla – seguía hablando la pelirosa sin parar mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo sasuke tenia alzada una ceja y la veía con los ojitos bajitos como rajitas pensando:"ni que fuera tan complicado, bueno si los entrenamientos de tsunade eran como los de orochimaru…" la cara de sasuke se ensombreció.

**********************************************************************

Algunos minutos mas tarde en la biblioteca el uchiha seguía leyendo y clasificando algunos archivos muy concentrado él, sakura ordenaba los clasificados mientras pensaba cosas como: "algunas flores alegrarían este lugar" o "unas cortinas beige quedarían muy bien aquí" entre otras cosas, de repente sakura se acordó.

-Por cierto aun no le he escrito una carta a naruto y estaba pensando que tal vez podría hacerlo esta noche si me das lago de papel y una pluma.

- tan poco tiempo…, tan poco tiempo ha pasado desde que llegaste y tan rápido ya estas pensando en Naruto - dijo sasuke volteando la cara tratando de demostrar indiferencia.

- ¿estas celoso?

- ja, ¿ yo celoso?, del baka de Naruto - en tono sarcástico

- pues si, quiero escribirle una carta a naruto y punto¿ algún problema?.

-hmp…, ninguno haz lo que quieras por cierto sakura - dijo sasuke como dudando si preguntar o no - ¿como fueron?, ¿como fueron estos años en konoha? me imagino que el baka se metió en muchos problemas ¿cierto?, ¿como te las arreglaste con el? - pregunto con doble sentido ya que además de saber de naruto quería saber que había pasado entre Sakura y él durante ese tiempo.

- la verdad …-se quedó pensando por un momento -la verdad no sabría decirte,poco tiempo después de que tu te fuiste él se marcho con jiraira –sama a entrenar y no volvió sino hasta hace poco luego formamos el nuevo equipo con el capitán yamato y sai para empezar a buscarte, lo demás tu lo sabes.

- hmp, ya veo.

- sin embargo, naruto no cambio en nada sigue siendo un insoportable gritón, cabeza hueca que hace jutsus pervertidos y …-sonrió algo nostálgica - Sigue cuidándome como antes, como siempre para mi naruto es como mi hermano, el siempre estaba pendiente de mi no le importaba cuantas veces lo rechazaba o lo insultara, él siempre ha estado ahí para mi, incluso casi se deja matar para traerte de vuelta cuando yo se lo pedí - miró a sasuke con antipatía – ¡ que suerte que no lo hiciste!

- ja, eso no fue suerte naruto es mas fuerte de lo que tu crees - se acordó de cómo naruto los salvo de gaara durante el ataque a konoha y de todas las veces que lo sorprendía haciendo algo que nadie esperaba – por eso kakashi una vez dijo que naruto era el ninja impredecible, cabeza hueca, numero 1 de toda konoha pero eso no le quita lo baka, y se ve que sai y naruto son muy amigos ¿ cierto?.

– pues ellos - sakura reía tratando de ocultar su risa con su mano en la boca -digamos que se la llevan como tu y naruto, es decir nadie los entiende.y parecen que se odian pero en el fondo yo creo que….

-¿y tu ?, ¿Como te la llevas con sai? – pregunto con la vista metida en un pergamino.

- yo, ettooo… pues digamos que sai es un poco raro, es decir el cree que si te insulta se convierte en tu amigo pero a mi me cayo bien desde el principio - sasuke alzo la vista - por que , por que me recordó a ti…

-Hmp… ese idiota y yo no tenemos nada en común, no se como pudiste pensar eso.

-¿ en serio?, por que ambos: son callados, tiene una voz gruesa, el cabello negro, son increíblemente talentosos para su edad pero sobre todo ambos son muy guapos.

- entonces él te parece guapo - dijo sasuke con una venita en la frente- si, definitivamente estas ciega - sakura solo rió, era la primera vez que notaba a sasuke interesado en algo concerniente a konoha o a naruto, pero sobre todo a ella le habría preguntado por lo que paso con el pero tenia miedo a la respuesta o a que sasuke se molestara y se fuera sin embargo se quedo sorprendida cuando vio que el pelinegro comenzó por si mismo a hablar de él, aunque siguió trabajando en los archivos para guardar las apariencias su atención se centró en el relato de Sasuke.

- yo…-el chico alzo la mirada al techo- yo creo que hice lo mejor cuando me fui de konoha…. - sakura entristeció su mirada pero no dijo nada por que no quería interrumpirlo – sabes, hubo una vez en la hubiera dado todo por quedarme la vez en que tenia una familia, un hermano pero al parecer ese es mi destino " perder a las personas que amo "- dijo cerrando los ojos- quieres oír algo gracioso, yo admiraba a itachi todo lo que yo quería ser en este mundo era…ser como él,para que mi padre y mi clan me respetarán y admiraran igual que a el, la verdad era muy cansado vivir a la sombra de un genio que había sido capitán de un equipo anbu a los 14 años y de seguro heredaría el puesto de jefe en la policía uchiha – el pelinegro sonrió melancólicamente - yo ni siquiera podía hacer una simple bola de fuego pero después que lo logre todo siguió igual, no importaba cuanto me esforzara él siempre seria mejor, recuerdo que una vez itachi me dijo que el seria la pared que yo tendría que superar….

Sakura tenia el corazón destrozado aunque sasuke no tenia una expresión en su rostro y mucha menos una lagrima en los ojos, ella sabia que eso tenia que dolerle mucho.

- por eso, por eso ese día llegué tarde me había quedado entrenado mas de de lo normal y se me hizo de noche, cuando llegue el único que quedaba con vida era itachí…

la chica se alarmó ella había escuchado la historia de la matanza de los uchiha pero nunca de esta forma, si hubiera podido dejar de respirar lo hubiera hecho con tal de que nada interrumpiera a sasuke, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y de repente empezó a llover se veía como las gotas de lluvia caían por la ventana.

-lo encontré al mismo tiempo que a los cadáveres de fugaku y mikoto uchiha , mis padres yo fui tan estupido como para preguntarle que había pasado pero él se aseguro de que no me quedará dudas y utilizando su sharingan me llevo hasta un genjutsu donde me mostró como los había matado a todos y cada uno de ellos.

ella se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer semejante crueldad y menos con un niño tan pequeño.

- nunca le había dicho esto a nadie antes a excepción del tercero, desde ese día Sakura, desde ese día yo estoy muerto, mi alma se fue con mi clan y si vivo es por y para la venganza pero cuando nos convertimos en genin, en el equipo 7 , tu, kakashi y naruto se convirtieron en mi familia - sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida - no se como ni cuando pero el vació en mi corazón empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, me sentía mas en casa eso me aterró, por que cuando tienes a alguien que te importa y lo pierdes es preferible no haber tenido a nadie yo se que tu no has perdido a nadie y no puedes saber lo que se sien….

- te equivocas - .interrumpió sakura – en eso te equivocas -ella estaba mirando al piso, su mirada reflejaba nostalgia y tristeza a la vez - yo una vez tambien perdí a alguien muy importante para mi - miró directo a los ojos de sasuke, se fue acercando a el - y no pienso perderlo de nuevo…- le dijo en un tono muy bajo que a sasuke le pareció supersensual ella no lo pensó mucho se olvido de la vergüenza y le dio un beso muy intenso, el no se movió simplemente se dejo llevar y disfrutó del regalo que sakura le estaba dando pero de repente él la tomo de los hombros la alejó y empezó a hablar alterado.

- que no entiendes Sakura ¡ Tú no deberías amarme! Yo solo te haría sufrir o peor aun haría que te maten, esa fue la principal razón por la que me fui de konoha yo no soportaría que les pasara algo por mi culpa, orochimaru estaba tras de mí y ni kakashi podía detenerlo además itachi me recordó mi misión en esta vida pero yo sabia que ni tu ni naruto lo entenderían y por eso me fui como me fui, necesitaba alejarlos de mi de cualquier modo para que no fueran lastimados, para hacerme mas fuerte y poder matar a itachi y para que lo que lo que sentía por ti no me hiciera mas débil…- a sakura se le tensionaron todos los músculos del cuerpo ahora entendía a que se refería sasuke cuado dijo que no la merecía, el pelinegro dijo eso sin pensar pero ahora no podía parar- cometí un error muy grave al dejarte venir aquí, será mejor que…

-¡ BAKA! – grito sakura desesperada y le dio una cachetada a Sasuke pero luego lo abrazó dejando su cara recostada a su pecho ,él se quedo inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos - tu mismo lo acabas de decir perder a una persona importante es lo peor del mundo, tú solo hablas de tus sentimientos pero alguna vez pensaste en lo que sentíamos naruto y yo, pensaste en naruto que jamás conoció otro cariño mas que el de nosotros como pretendías que te dejara ir así de fácil te habría buscado en el fin del mundo para salvarte si era necesario y ¿en mi?,¿ Acaso pensaste en mi? en lo inútil que me sentí cuando no pude hacer mas que desmayarme en ese estupido banco o en lo mucho que te extrañaba, en lo mucho que te amaba, no sasuke, no nos protegiste solo nos diste de que preocuparnos así como tu no puedes evitar sufrir por tu familia nosotros no podemos evitar sufrir por ti, eres un egoísta…- ella se abrazó mas fuerte a su pecho.

- sakura yo…

- si tu te tienes que vengar entonces nosotros nos tenemos que vengar…, si tu tienes que huir entonces nosotros tenemos que huir…, si tu tienes que morir entonces nosotros tenemos que morir…- levanto la cara y se separó de el - así van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, ¡me entendiste! – el pelinegro no dijo nada ni una queja ni un reclamo, ni una sola palabra - ahora terminemos con esto, antes de se haga mas tarde – ella volvió a su misión de archivos pero ahora sentía como si el corazón le hubiera dado un vuelco no podía estar mas feliz de tener a sasuke cerca por que ahora nunca más, nunca mas se separaría de el…

********************************************************************

Había pasado media hora y todavía estaban trabajando en la biblioteca, la lluvia había empeorado y parecía tormenta, ya casi terminaban cuando entró karin.

-así que aquí estaban.

-hmp, ¿donde has estado todo el día?, Tenemos que hablar.

- pues será después por que ahora tengo algo que darte - sacó la carta de su bolso-estaba en el pueblo y me encontré a kisame .

- hmp…¿te lo encontraste..?.

- bueno mejor dicho el me encontró, en fin él quería darte esta carta que itachi te escribió, dijo que te interesaría.

Sasuke y sakura se impactaron.

-¿que itachi le dejo un carta a sasuke ? – pregunto sakura pero karin simplemente la ignoró.

-bueno en fin aquí esta supongo que querrás leerla a solas- dijo mirando a sakura – así que me voy - salió del salón sakura se proponía hacer lo mismo pero sasuke la tomo de la mano y le dijo "quédate, por favor" con una mirada triste.

Ella solo asentó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, este vio que en el sobre decía:" _Para Sasuke _" la abrió lentamente y empezó a leerla sakura notó los distintos rasgos que se podían apreciar en la cara de Sasuke, primero sorpresa luego rabia y por último la tristeza mas infinita posible, el arrugo el papel con furia y lo lanzo al piso para luego salir como un rayo sin rumbo fijo, la pelirosa quería seguirlo pero de que le serviría si no sabia a ciencia cierta que lo había puesto así ,como consolarlo así que se dispuso a desarrugar la carta y empezar a leerla, su cara puso una expresión de sorpresa al leer la primera línea: "_Estupido Hermanito_…"

_**********************************************************************_

_* * _

_* Estupido Hermanito: *_

_* *_

_* Si estas leyendo esto, es por que todo salio según lo planeado y estoy muerto, *_

_* sasuke yo no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar… *_

_* por haberte dejado solo todo ese tiempo y por prácticamente obligarte a matarme *_

_* sé que crees que te vengaste y que todo estará bien ahora pero hay algunas *_

_* cosas que debo explicarte, lo primero que debo decirte es como fue realmente que * _

_* el clan fue masacrado, yo estaba con mi equipo ambu cumpliendo una misión y llegué _

_* a casa cuando estaba empezando a caer la tarde, me di cuenta de que algo estaba *_

_* mal por que no había nadie vigilando la entrada, y después no había nadie en las *_

_* calles, corrí hacia la plaza y ahí estaba reunido en pleno, la policía uchiha pelando * * contra un enemigo, eran mas de cien contra uno y aun así todos fueron cayendo *_

_* poco a poco, cuando llego mi turno, el hombre ya estaba a punto de masacrarme *_

_* y yo activé mi mangyeku sharingan, esto hizo que se sorprendiera, me dijo que yo *_

_*era especial, que no debía morir como la demás escoria y que si no me resistía *_

_* el me entrenaría, para hacerme mas poderoso, era eso o la muerte, cuando vi * _

_* todos los cadáveres de mis compañeros me aterrere y lo siento sasuke, pero *_

_* escogí vivir, miré como masacraban a todos los niños, ancianos tíos y hermanos *_

_* y no moví un dedo, yo no hubiera podido hacer nada por ellos, pero debí morir *_

_* con ellos..,el hecho es que solo puse una condición para poder irme con el… *_

_* que te dejara vivir…, le dije que tu también activarías el mangyeku y el acepto, * _

_* me costo un poco mas convencerlo de dejarte en konoha… pero le dije que eras muy * _

_* pequeño y solo estorbarías y al final acepto tambien, la verdad es que lo único * * que te salvó ese día es que no estuvieras ahí, , si te preguntas como es que *_

_* había activado el mangyeku, recuerdas que mi mejor amigo había sido encontrado *_

_* muerto días antes, pues si yo fui yo quien lo mató.., pero solo por que el me atacó.., * _

_* quería matarme para obtenerlo , pero al final…fue él, quien termino muerto.., la *verdad yo me sentí muy traicionado por todo el clan.., no podía justificar semejante *forma de obtener poder.., por eso estaba molesto con papa, ya que el lo permitía.. * _

_* y se hacia de la vista gorda como si fuera otra, tradición mas del clan, *_

_*sasuke como veras yo no soy un santo, pero tampoco soy el monstruo que te hice *_

_* pensar que era, si lo hice fue por que yo quería que te volvieras mas fuerte que *_

_* que me odiaras para que no cometieras mis mismos errores, y que pudieras *_

_* enfrentarte contra él que yo no pude..me creas o no, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, *_

_* no por que seas un uchiha, si no por que eres mi hermano y me has superado, no *_

_* te sientas mal por mi muerte, yo la merecía y no hubiera querido morir en manos *_

_* de nadie que no fueras tu.., hiciste lo correcto, tambien debes preguntarte por que *_

_* ahora te digo todo esto.., es simple, mi intención cuando me fui con aquel hombre *_

_* era superarlo y hacerlo pagar, pero nunca pude…, ahora me descubrieron y *_

_* probablemente me hubiesen matado, pero aun queda una esperanza sasuke, esa *_

_* esperanza eres tu, así que si iba a morir, prefería dar la vida para que tu obtuvieras * el mangyeku, ese es mi regalo para ti.., si luche con todas mis fuerzas es por que con * eso no se puede hacer trampa, tu debías ganártelo…, la verdad es que no se mucho *_

_* de ese hombre, es un misterio incluso para mí, solo te puedo decir dos cosas de él * _

_* su nombre: uchiha madara, y que es mas poderoso de lo que todos piensan, *_

_* probablemente ya te hable un poco de el durante nuestra batalla final, pero cuídate *_

_* sasuke…, es muy peligroso, siento haber sido un mal hermano.., solo espero que * _

_* algún día me puedas perdonar…, Itachi . *_

_* *_*********************************************************************

Sakura no salía de su sorpresa¿ como podía haber pasado todo eso?,¿ como se sentiría sasuke? , temía lo peor no podía dejarlo así tenia que encontrarlo así que salio corriendo y busco en cada pasillo, cada habitación , cada rincón …incluso se había encontrado con suigetsu y juugo pero ellos no sabían nada y ella tampoco se los dijo por que no quería alertarlos, no quería que vieran a sasuke como seguramente estaba al final fue como si un presentimiento la guiara y fue a dar un patio trasero de la fortaleza aunque estaba muy oscuro y llovía a cantaros se podía ver ahí parado en el medio del patio y con la vista perdida en el cielo a Sasuke, la lluvia caía de una manera sobre su rostro que no se sabia si provenía del cielo o de sus ojos… sakura tuvo un poco de miedo de acercársele, pero aun así continuo.

-¡ SASUKE! , no es tu culpa ¿ que no lo ves?, él lo quiso así, el también cometió muchos errores por eso prefirió que tu vivieras - Pero el pelinegro seguía perdido y sin contestar - no puedes culparte tu no sabias nada.

-¡DEJAME SOLO SAKURA!- dijo en un tono fuerte pero ella no podía así que se acerco mas por su espalda.-¡ HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES SOLO!- y volteándose le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que la tumbo al piso esto lo sorprendió incluso mas a el que a ella, el se quedo viendo como ella se sobaba la zona golpeada de su rostro a la vez que veía fijamente la mano con la que la había golpeado sin decir palabra, le dio la espalda y sin quitar la vista de su mano se fue tumbando en el piso hasta quedar al mismo nivel que Sakura.

Ella se acerco poco a poco y con lo ojos bañados en lagrimas se recostó de su espalda como tratando de decirle que ahí estaba ella para consolarlo, que lo perdonaba y que no importaba lo que pasará ella siempre estaría ahí con el…

(he aquí la imagen de las que les hable para los que la quieran ver: http:(/)i49(punto)servimg(punto)com/u/f49/12/19/11/98/dream10(punto)jpg tienen que unirla T-T por que la pagina no me permite poner el link)

-sangre, por mas que intento en mi mano solo veo…!sangre¡ , la sangre de las personas que amo - sakura se puso frente a él tomo su mano y la beso.

- yo solo veo la mano un hombre valiente, la mano de el hombre que amo, la mano de un hombre que escogió la soledad renunciando a todo sin pensarlo dos veces incluso a sus amigos solo por protegerlos, no sasuke – kun, no hay forma de que yo pueda ver sangre en esta mano - sasuke veía directo a los ojos de Sakura ese verde era el verde mas profundo que el jamás había visto, .ella se levanto y lo obligo a levantarse a él también quien parecía un zombi que se dejaba llevar, ella nunca lo había visto así- vamos a adentro que te vas a resfriar

Fueron caminando por los pasillos y ella lo llevaba agarrado de la mano cuando llegaron al cuarto , la pelirosa lo sentó en la orilla de la cama y fue a buscar algunas toallas para secarlo, empezó por sus cabellos luego le quito la camisa mojada el parecía un niño indefenso sumergido en sus pensamientos pero de repente el le detuvo las manos y con cuidado tomo su barbilla para darle un beso profundo, la sentó en sus piernas y siguió besándola , ella que no le podía negar nada se dejo llevar…., después empezaron a acariciarse por todos lados como descubriéndose por primera vez, el besaba su cuello y ella apretaba sus cabellos sasuke empezó a bajar hacia sus senos, sakura sabia que si no lo detenía ahora no iban a parar nunca….pensó en lo jóvenes que eran en que su situación no estaba definida y no sabia si se arrepentiría mañana pero¿ que podía hacer? el era su debilidad y no le importó nada más…

Sasuke la recostó en la cama y acariciándola empezó a quitarle poco a poco la ropa, mientras mas quitaba más deseaba tenerla hasta que quedo completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, ella tenia las mejillas rojísimas, el solo puso una sonrisa como si estuviera mirando la gloria, ella empezó a quitarle su pantalón y al poco tiempo ambos estuvieron en las mismas condicione sakura no pudo estar mas roja al notar lo varonil que era sasuke como todo su cuerpo bien formado le hacia justicia a su cara, no necesitaban hablar sus cuerpos lo decían todo, sasuke supo cuando hacerlo y ella supo cuando lo haría, ella tomo la mejor posición recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada y el se coloco encima de ella la miró a los ojos y en una sola estocada la convirtió en mujer , ambos se quedaron quietos con sus ojos mirándose fijamente mientras pasaba el dolor cuando se calmo un poco sasuke empezó a mover sus caderas entrando y saliendo de ella …, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo bien que se sentía, sakura gritaba de placer y sasuke se incendiaba mas con cada grito de repente en un movimiento brusco, la pelirosa se aprovecho de que sasuke estaba al borde del éxtasis y se coloco sobre él para empezar a subir y bajar, esto lo tomo por sorpresa pero le agrado especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que lo hacia la pelirosa que así se veía aun mas hermosa, cuando sasuke estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax, la volvió a recostar contra la cama se acerco a la cara de sakura y le dio un beso en el cual los dos ahogaron ese ultimo grito de placer mientras se aferraban cada vez mas a sus cuerpos, si no probablemente todos los que estaban en esa fortaleza se hubieran enterado de lo que pasó en esa habitación, en esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente iba karin con una bandeja de plata llena de un exquisito desayuno muy sonriente por el camino pensaba discutir con sasuke lo que juugo le comentó que habían hablado ayer con el además quería saber como le había ido con la carta de itachi, sentía mucha curiosidad sin embargo cuando se percato de que la puerta de la habitación de la pelirosa estaba entre abierta no le dio importancia y se apresuro a abrir la de sasuke.

-¡ buenos días sasuke -kun! - mayor sorpresa se llevo karin cuando se dio cuenta de que en la cama de sasuke no solo estaba él si no que se encontraba desnudo, medio cubierto por una sabana, profundamente dormido y abrazado fuertemente a una mocosa pelirosa…- ¡¿ NANYYYY?!.

Un par de ojos negros comenzaron a abrirse…

***************************************************************

Aclaraciones: NANY=¿QUE? , ¿POR QUÉ ?.

**bueno si se lo preguntan si, soy aracnofobíca... **

**no lo revise mucho asi que perdonen los errores..**

**espero que les haya gustado...la verdad no se cunado subire el proximo...creo que pronto ..**

**bueno y si derepente me deja un review ...quien sabe...**

**por cierto disculpen el lemon, como dije no soy una experta QUE VERGUENZA¡¡ **

**el proximo trae muchas sorpresas es todo lo que puedo decir...**

**bye ...besos...**

**P.D: odio a las arañas...**


	6. El futuro…no tan lejos…no tan cerca

**hola chicos bueno aqui esta el capi...espero que les guste y me dejen reviews...**

El futuro….no tan lejos…no tan cerca

Un par de ojos negros comenzaron a abrirse, a karin se le cayó la bandeja de las manos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke estaba dormido en su cama cubierto hasta la cintura por una sabana y en su pecho estaba recostada Sakura quien tenia la palma de su mano puesta a nivel del corazón del pelinegro con toda la espalda descubierta a excepción de un pedazo ocupado por los brazos de sasuke que parecía querer mantenerla aferrada a su cuerpo, si eso no era la muerte era muy parecido para karin.

-¿ pero que?,¿que haces aquí?- preguntaba un somnoliento sasuke mientras se daba cuenta del estado en el que estaba lo que hizo que cubriera la espalda de la pelirosa con la sabana -hmp, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación así ?.

-etoo…¿que?- se despertaba Sakura quien aún no caía en cuenta de la incomoda posición en la que estaba se levanto de repente súper sonrojada y cubriéndose todo el pecho con la sabana tanto que casi deja desnudo a Sasuke.

-yo solo venia a hablar con tigo, lo siento - dijo una karin muy seria y calmada que sin recoger las cosas se marcho de la habitación.

Sasuke sólo suspiró y se quedo viendo fijamente a sakura "¿como puede verse tan hermosa acabándose de despertar ?" preguntó para si,ella notó la manera en que la estaba viendo y se sonrojo una vez más, no sabía como actuar, que sentir , que decir le había entregado todo lo que tenia a Sasuke su vida, su cuerpo, su amor a ella misma, todo, lo que él haría con eso ahora solo dependía de Sasuke, este se puso su pantalón sin decir una palabra se asomó por la ventana dejando entrar al aire dándole la espalda a ella que aun se encontraba como confundida en la cama, el viento acariciaba todo el cuerpo del pelinegro y hacia que sus ropas y sus cabellos se movieran.

-Sakura prométeme…- se que quedó pensándolo por un momento-… prométeme que tu nunca me dejarás - dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte - si te pierdo a ti también yo…, yo….

-nunca, nunca me perderás te lo prometo Sasuke-kun - dedicándole una sonrisa cálida- que el uchiha observó al voltearse hacia ella él le ofreció su mano y por primera vez sonrió de una manera que no era arrogante o sarcástica sino sincera – entonces vamos a desayunar - esta vez Sakura tomo su mano y el la impulsó hacia su cuerpo dejando que chocara contra él suavemente para así poder acercarse a su cara y darle un beso, cuando separaron sus labios ambos aun unidos en un abrazo se quedaron viendo las cosas en el piso todo el maravilloso banquete regado por el suelo Sakura alzo una ceja y voltio su cara hacia Sasuke.

- hmp…., supongo que tendré que hablar con ellos - luego el pelinegro se fijó en una pequeña mancha roja que tenia la sabana blanca y se preocupo un poco - ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó señalándole dicha mancha como tratando de averiguar si podía hacer algo por ella.

- eetoooo, si me duele un poco pero eso es normal no te preocupes -dijo un poco avergonzada pero trato de sonreír para que el no se preocupara aunque le encantaba que sasuke fuera tan atento con ella.

-hmp..,¿segura?-dijo como si no estuviera muy convencido.

-si, no te preocupes ahora necesito darme un baño bueno supongo que tendré que usar el tuyo -dijo con una risita nerviosa acordándose del incidente de ayer.

- entonces supongo que tendremos que usarlo los dos – levantó una ceja con una expresión como si estuviera pensando un plan maestro.

-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! si entras a ese baño te juro que …-la chica aún estaba adolorida por su primera vez, sasuke sólo pensó que a ese paso iba a terminar por remodelar todos los baños.

*******************************************************************

Unos minutos después se encontraban bañados, vestidos y caminando hacia el comedor el pelinegro tenia a sakura tomada de la mano aunque llevaba la misma expresión fría de siempre en su cara ella lo veía y se preguntaba que estaría pasando por su mente en ese momento cuando entraron en el comedor estaba hebi en pleno y todos notaron que estaban tomados de manos pero trataron de no mostrar ninguna opinión sasuke se sentó a la mesa mientras la pelirosa buscaba algo que preparar.

-Escuchen todos - empezó sasuke con cara de pocos amigos- desde hoy sakura y yo estamos juntos y ella tiene tanto derecho a dar órdenes y disponer de todo como yo, ella es mi mano derecha y si ella habla es como si lo hiciera yo mismo - todos se impactaron incluyendo a la pelirosa quien se limitó a mirarlo- meterse con ella es como meterse conmigo y si alguno le hace algo bueno yo no moveré un dedo mientras ella los destroza, están advertidos ¿alguna pregunta?.

- Se habían tardado mucho -dijo el inoportuno de suigetsu - ahora me dirás que tambien tendremos que hacer de niñera - reía pícaramente sasuke iba responder pero sakura tomo el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando una naranja y lo lanzo con precisión para aterrizar justo en medio del pedazo de pan que iba a tomar el acuático en ese preciso momento este volteo a verla pero ella tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor nosotros nunca te pediríamos eso suigetsu- kun - a este le dio un tic en el ojo y pensó "la mujer perfecta para Sasuke, tan psicópata como él" pero no se atrevió a decirlo el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa de medio lado muy arrogante cuando – y ya que todos deben hacer lo que yo diga no estaría mal un poco de ayuda con el jugo Sasuke - decía la pelirosa mientras lo veía con una cara de ¡hazlo ya! , al tiempo que sakura freía unos huevos sasuke con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó de la silla y empezó a cortar naranjas como si no tuviera la menor importancia mientras a karin, suigetsu y juugo se le cayeron las barbillas al piso.

- las mujeres- estaba algo pensativo -las mujeres son muy complicadas – se atrevió a decir el pobre de juugo.

El desayuno estaba servido y todos trataban de actuar lo mas normal posible así que se estableció una conversación que iba mas o menos así:

-entonces todo sigue igual como lo acordamos- confirmaba juugo.

- si, a partir de hoy ustedes dos van a ir a recolectar toda la información que puedan y yo me quedare pendiente de otras cosas, nos vemos dentro de una semana.

- ¿quieres mas té? Juugo –kun – preguntaba sakura con una sonrisa amable

- no, Gracias.

- Mientras que tu te encargas de liberar a los prisioneros del norte,¿estas segura que puedes hacerlo sola karin?.

- si, perfectamente.

- ¿tu pan tiene suficiente mantequilla suigetsu?.

- esta bien así.

-hmp…, si pasa algo me informas inmediatamente.

-por supuesto.

- no has comidos suficientes huevos sasuke- kun – mientras colocaba tres mas en el plato de sasuke sin preguntarle este solo suspiró – entonces creo que lo mas correcto es que tu y yo nos quedemos entrenado – con la mirada dirigida al pelinegro.

-bueno será mejor que partamos ahora -decía suigetsu quien quería salir corriendo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- no tan rápid entre karin y yo hicimos el desayuno así que a uds 3 les toca limpiar la cocina no pretenderán irse y dejar todo así verdad –la chica tenia una ceja alzada.

-hmp.., saku…- no dejo que el chico continuara y salió del comedor.

Karin se le quedo mirando como reflexionando le agradaba la personalidad de la mocosa aunque nunca lo admitiría.

- me voy, hasta dentro de dos semanas – luego se marchó dejando a tres hombre solos con una torre de platos sucios aunque probablemente sasuke obligó a suigetsu y juugo a hacer su trabajo.

**********************************************************************

Había pasado media hora y sakura leía un pergamino donde estaban unas anotaciones hechas presuntamente por kabuto era algo relacionado con la regeneración celular, recordaba que una vez su maestra le había contando como kabuto había recibido el rasengan directo en el pecho y lo había sobrevivido gracias aun poder regenerativo que él tenia esto le llamaba mucho la atención aunque imaginarse a kabuto experimentando con todos esos cuerpos le daba escalofríos sasuke llego por detrás y la sorprendió.

- Sakura podemos hablar un momento – dijo con voz gruesa.

- si es por lo de la cocina, yo…

-no, no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte es algo mucho mas serio – la pelirosa cambió su expresión a una mas seria y prestó atención - supongo que leíste la carta de itachi – ello asintió con la cabeza y el chico prosiguió- entonces debes imaginarte de que quiero hablar no se muy bien por donde empezar demo(1) el punto es que itachi ya esta muerto y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto -dijo mientras miraba al techo con una expresión extraña entre tristeza y melancolía - pero hay algunas cosas que tu no sabes y debes saber, durante mi pelea con itachi el uso unas técnicas muy poderosas realmente casi me mata, me explicó como leíste en su carta cual es la forma de obtener el mangekyou sharigan y que madara uchiha fue el fundador de nuestro clan y que mato a su hermano para obtenerlo y adquirir mas poder, esa es la verdadera historia del poderoso clan uchiha, un clan que mata a sus amigos y hermanos todo por el poder –el pelinegro sonrió sarcásticamente - me pregunto que pensaría kakashi de todo eso, lo que sucede es que los objetivos de los que hable el día que conocimos a kakashi han cambiado mucho ese hombre sakura es el jefe de todo el akatsuki, es quien va tras naruto y por lo que itachi dijo es mucho mas fuerte que el mismo ¿como se supone que el baka de naruto va a poder con eso? yo no quiero perder a otro hermano además itachi confiaba en mi para destruirlo, ese día sakura , el día que murió itachi yo desperté el mangekyu y luego caí inconciente es lo ultimo que recuerdo por que cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue la cara de naruto, también esta el hecho de que él no solo mató a los ninjas uchiha mató a todos los inocentes también y ellos se merecen justicia, lo que quiero decir sakura es que ahora mi objetivo es matar a uchiha madara para proteger al usuratonkachi, para vengar la sangre inocente derramada del clan uchiha y para que itachi descanse en paz , esto es muy peligroso y yo no quiero ponerte en peligro pero esto es algo que debo hacer no por venganza como antes si no para proteger a los que me importan, los que aún están vivos y sólo yo como el último de los uchiha tiene el poder de salvar por eso necesito matarlo y que de esta manera mi clan desaparezca conmigo - sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que eso significaba que…-yo entiendo que tu talvez tengas otros planes pero yo no…,yo no puedo revivir a un clan así trata de entenderme después de todo lo que sé como podría y como sería feliz criando a unos niños que luego terminarían por sacarse lo ojos o peor aún matándose entre sí, no, yo conozco perfectamente esa sensación y no puedo hacérselo a nadie, lo siento mucho Sakura yo sabia que terminaría por hacerte sufrir te lo dije, al parecer es mi destino, olvida la promesa que me hiciste esta mañana si quieres irte puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento, yo no te detendré entendería perfectamente que quieras una vida normal con niñ...-la pelirosa no dejo que continuara y apretó fuerte la mano de sasuke al mismo tiempo que puso el dedo índice en su boca.

-que fue lo que te dije sasuke, si tenias que vengarte lo haríamos juntos, si tenias que huir lo haríamos juntos, eso no lo dije solo para ti y no ha cambiado en nada yo estoy contigo y lo estaré siempre en las buenas y en las malas si esa es tu decisión yo la respetó, la mía siempre ha sido quedarme contigo no te preocupes yo soy una ninja médico y se perfectamente como cuidarme además siempre hay niños victimas de las guerras como naruto que necesitan padres cierto -dijo riendo con los ojitos cerrados de una forma sincera – tal vez algún día cuando resolvamos todos los problemas podríamos irnos a vivir a una linda casa y adoptar a alguno.

-todos, todos los que quieras te lo prometo - dijo sasuke mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura como cuando encuentras a un tesoro que tienes miedo de perder sin imaginarse que algún día ese sería un tesoro totalmente perdido separándose un poco de ella dijo en tono de broma –además mientras que podamos evitar que hayan más narutos en el mundo…- ambos rieron.

**************************************************************************

Un mes después en konoha.

-¡ PERO OBAN –CHAN! - gritaba naruto quién se encontraba en el piso de la hokage cruzado de brazos- así nunca me convertiré en hokage además ya todos son chunins o junins y el único que todavía es genin soy yo -decía con cataratas en los ojos.

- ¡ HE DICHO QUE NO!, no crees que ya has tenido suficiente apenas acabas de regresar después de abandonar a Sakura.

- nunca me vas a perdonar por eso daro?(2) .

- vamos naruto, dentro de seis meses habrá otro torneo para acceder a chunin - decía kakashi tratando de consolarlo.

- kakashi – sensei, ¡ son 6 meses ttebayo!.

El sensei suspiró he hizo un ultimo intento por convencer a la hogake de que dejara participar a su alumno en el combate ya que esta lo había prohibido terminantemente.

- hokage- sama usted sabe muy bien como es naruto, si no lo deja él….

- naruto - decía la hokage mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía su mano en la cabeza alborotando sus cabellos - sabes que el kyubi se puede salir de control en cualquier momento si eso pasa y después no te cura tu podrías…- con la mirada triste -tu podrías mor..

-pero no puedo dejar que eso me detenga para siempre, si siempre pensara en eso yo jamás me hubiese hecho un ninja ttebayo - mientras bajaba la mirada al piso – ese es mi camino Ninja.

- AHH, de acuerdo haz lo que quieras pero después no vengas llorando.

-¡ GRACIAS OBA –CHAN!- se lanzo a darle un abrazo con una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que a tsunade le saliera una venita en la frente de un minuto a otro naruto había pasado de la depresión total a la euforia pero así era el y no había nada que hacer.

Quince minutos después el rubio caminaba por una calle de konoha, que había caminado mucho en ese último mes iba en dirección al hospital llevaba un ramo de calas blancas las había visto y pensado en hinata ese era un día muy especial por que le daban de alta del hospital cuando iba llegando se dio cuenta que había llegado tarde por que la hyuga ya estaba en la salida con su padre y hermana además de algunos escoltas.

- hinata etoo yo…estas son para ti ttebayo- Decía un nervioso naruto ante la mirada congelante de hiashi hyuga mientras entregaba las flores - arigato hinata –sama por salvarme la vida - hizo una reverencia muy formal, la verdad la mirada de hanabi no era muy diferente de la de su padre se percató elchico, hinata observó como sorprendida al rubio y recibió las flores hiashi ya se disponía a contestarle cuando hinata dio un paso adelante.

-arigato naruto- kun, están preciosas- dijo devolviéndole la reverencia ahora el sorprendido era naruto era la primera vez que no veía a hinata totalmente sonrojada y que la escuchaba hablar sin tartamudear se le veía una extraña confianza aunque algo de rubor todavía se podía observar en su cara – yo, yo lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera del equipo. - dijo con una sonrisa fingida – cuídate naruto –kun- fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender la marcha a su casa con su familia el rubio definitivamente estaba confundido.

Ya era de noche naruto acababa de comer ramen instantáneo y se disponía a leer una carta de Sakura la tenía desde la mañana pero hasta ahora había tenido tiempo de leerla se quedo sorprendido al leer las noticias que sakura le contaba ¿que estaba muy feliz con el teme?, ¿que ahora eran una pareja?, ¿que no se separaban ni para respirar? no podía ser cierto, no definitivamente ese no era el sasuke que el conocía, la verdad estaba muy feliz por ellos tambien le decía que todo estaba bien y que estaban trabajando en un nuevo proyecto juntos aunque no le contó de que se trataba menciono algo de una chica llamada karin que estaba celosa de ella, pero naruto no le dio importancia trataba de imaginarse a sasuke llevándole el desayuno a sakura en la cama o haciendo oficios domésticos como limpieza pero no podía le parecía demasiado gracioso y comenzó a reír de solo de pensarlo sin embargo su risa fue interrumpida por un noc-noc que se escucho en su puerta le pareció extraño ya que los únicos que lo iban a visitar de vez en cuando eran iruka – sensei o kakashi , a lo sumo ero-senin pero ellos jamás tocaban la puerta y casi siempre entraban por una ventana se levantó a abrir la puerta y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba.

- hi..,hinata….- tartamudeo naruto.

-¿ puedo pasar naruto- kun?.

-si claro pasa - la chica entró y al rubio le dio un poco de vergüenza el desorden de su cuarto a hinata esto le enterneció, se notaba que naruto nunca había tenido una madre.

- yo..etto …- decía uniendo la punto de sus dedos y mirando al piso- yo me escape de mi casa un momento por que …- no sabia como continuar- quería pedirte un favor naruto –kun.

-ahh, ¿un favor?.

- si, quería pedirte que me enseñaras a no tener tanto miedo - naruto se impacto y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas – por que yo, yo quiero ser digna de ser la esposa de un hokage - dijo bajando la mirada aún más mientras el sonrojo volvía a su rostro casi parecía la misma hinata de siempre.

- entonces - el chico sonrió algo pensativo - entonces tenderemos que aprender juntos ttebayo.

-pero mi familia, ellos nunca me...

-no me importa, no me importa si tengo que esperar cien años o hasta que me convierta en hokage para tenerte hinata pero nunca voy a renunciar a ti ese es mi camino ninja y no pienso renunciar a mi palabra da' ttebayo.- naruto no supo de donde le salio pero tomó a hinata entre sus brazos cerró los ojos y le dio un beso tan apasionado como dulce, la hyuga tenia sus ojos bien abiertos y de repente se desmayo si naruto no la hubiera tenido agarrada hubiese terminado en el suelo, el chico suspiró pero se quedo viendo fijamente a la cara de la pelinegra lo que le saco una sonrisa muy calida como la sensación de estar en casa- aishiteru (3) hinata- dijo sin que ella pudiera escucharlo.

**************************************************************************

Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquel día y las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que todos se imaginaban.

Naruto era un Junín ahora (ni yo se como pasó, subiendo mis hombros) prácticamente conocía a todo el escuadrón ambu conformado por sus amigos, la hogake no lo había nombrado ambu por que según ella no había sentido en que usara una mascara si al empezar a hablar todos sabrían que era él, todos se rieron al conocer esta historia pero la verdad es que naruto si había cambiado mucho, no solo por los maravilloso jutsus que poseía si no que había aprendido a usar su cerebro antes que su boca cosa que lo había ayudado mucho algunos creían que ese cambio se debía a la influencia de cierta persona en su vida aunque eran muy pocos los que lo sabían sin embargo uno de los cambios mas evidentes en naruto era físico, cada vez se parecía mas al cuarto aunque ni el mismo lo supiera incluso la hokage lo confundía cuando lo veía de espaldas al salir de su despacho tenia el cabello mas largo llevaba el mismo uniforme que kakashi aunque encima un llevaba un sobretodo que alguien le había regalado cunado se convirtió en Junín era como el abrigo de yondaime pero negro con naranja con el espiral rojo atrás, su cara parecía mas varonil pero aun así con cierta clase que le daba distinción mientras se mantuviera callado, incluso su forma de caminar era muy sexy tal vez el no lo notaba pero las chicas se le quedaban viendo muy a menudo y ya no por desconfianza como antes aunque no le dijeran nada, no era para menos tenia 19 ya era Junín y con esos ojos azules a por supuesto y sin sasuke en el pueblo pero eso no importaba por que él solo tenia ojos para una chica una chica imposible para él.

*********************************************************************

En otro lugar las cosas habían cambiado también se escucho un puño en el escritorio.

-2 años, 2 años y no puede ser que todavía no sepamos nada - hablaba sasuke furioso - como es posible que se lo haya tragado la tierra.

- ya te lo he dicho, ellos saben como esconderse muy bien incluso es probable que enseñaran a orochimaru – decía suigetsu, casi todos se encontraban en el despacho de el pelinegro este se veía mas varonil que nunca su cuerpo se había ensanchado un poco y parecía mas hombre llevaba el pelo mas largo como cundo regresó después de entrenar con kakashi para le examen chunin y estaba vestido todo de negro con una camisa bastante abierta en el pecho que lo hacia verse muy sexy ,sakura estaba sentada en una esquina del escritorio con las manos cruzadas encima de su pierna llevaba un vestido largo negro al estilo kimono con decoraciones color rosa con una franja que iba desde su cadera y dejaba ver toda su pierna, tenia el cabello corto pero recogido con una cola hacia arriba aunque en la cara de juugo aun se podía notar un toque de locura y en la de suigetsu algo de ingenuidad.

-es muy extraño que nadie sepa nada o que no los hayan visto - comentó sakura refiriéndose a los akatsuki.

- si, como muertos.

-puede ser que decidieran retirase por un tiempo después de la muerte de itachi ,después de todo el era uno de los miembros mas fuertes de su organización quien sabe a lo mejor aun no le consiguen reemplazo pero eso solo es una teoría -formulaba juugo

-hmp…, aun así es muy raro que aún no hayan hecho ningún movimiento.

- no tanto, después de todo ellos son conocidos por su paciencia no – decía karin que acababa de entrar a la habitación todos voltearon a verla seguía vistiéndose de manera sexy pero también se podía ver mucho mas madura y menos furica, aunque seguía igual de gritona algunas veces ella los saludo a todos incluso a sakura en ese tiempo habían aprendido a llevárselas no se querían pero tampoco se odiaban Algo llamo la atención de karin que se quedo pensativa sin embargo sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos.

- hmp..,¿ trajiste el informe que te pedí?.

- ehh, si aquí esta - dijo como desconcentrada y se lo entrego al pelinegro.

- de acuerdo, por ahora no podemos hacer mas nada así que será mejor seguir con la vigilancia - luego hizo una seña que indicaba que podían irse eso iba para todos excepto para sakura sin embargo la pelirroja llamó su atención.

-¿ puedo hablar contigo un momento sakura? - dijo karin desde el marco de la puerta a la pelirosa no le molestó así que salio con la pelirroja a sasuke le sorprendió un pocoeso no pasaba con frecuencia.

Ambas llegaron hasta uno de los patios y al final se decidieron por sentarse en la grama sakura estaba a la expectativa y karin se apoyo en las palmas de sus manos mientras levantaba la vista al cielo para comenza.

-¿ te has sentido bien últimamente sakura? - a la ojiverde le sorprendió su pregunta es verdad que karin no la odiaba, pero ellas no eran amigas ni mucho menos y jamás se había preocupado por su salud antes.

- pues…- mirando al piso..-si bastante bien ¿por que lo preguntas?.

- ¿no has sentido nada inusual?, algún malestar ¿esta segura? – sakura alzo un ceja.

- karin por que no dices de una vez lo quieres decir.

- pues podría no ser nada, tal vez es un error pero esta tarde cuando entre al despacho sentí una alteración en el comportamiento de tu chacra y…

- y que con eso, ¿es muy malo?.

- no en realidad no es malo es solo que cuando trabajaba para orochimaru ayudándolo con sus experimentos solo veía esa clase de alteración de chacra en las futuras madres - a sakura se le cayó el mundo ¿como podía ser posible? se veía caer por un agujero negro y esas palabras rebotaban es su cabeza:

En las futuras madres…

En las futuras madres…

En las futuras madres…

En las futuras madres…

En las futuras madres…

- como dije podría ser un error pero…- no tuvo tiempo de decir mas nada por que sakura ya estaba parada.

-solo te voy a agradecer una cosa karin no le digas nada de esto a Sasuke por favor– la chica salio corriendo dejando a una karin sorprendida que por un momento creyó ver una lagrima corriendo por la mejilla de la pelirosa.

No podía ser posible, no podía ser verdad, como podía estar embarazada si ellos se cuidaban tanto tenia que saber, tenia que confírmalo así que corrió a su habitación tomo su bolso y sin decirle nada a nadie se fue al pueblo mas cercano.

**********************************************************

- sakura haruno, sakura haruno - repitió la enfermera, la pelirosa salio de sus pensamientos estaba en un consultorio medicó ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado ahí solo recordaba todos lo pensamientos que había tenido por el camino - es su turno señorita – continuo la enfermera , la kunoichi tuvo miedo hasta de abrir la puerta pero tomo valor y entró para salir media hora más tarde con la cara blanca como un papel después de escuchar las palabras del doctor cuando le dijo: "felicidades, va a ser madre no tiene mucho tiempo pero…" ya no escucho más, su mente ya no estaba ahí estaba tratando de recordar ¿que había hecho mal?, ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuál había sido su descuido? y aun no encontraba una explicación ni siquiera había llorado un poco, pero tampoco había puesto una sonrisa.

La pregunta que quedaba en el aire:¿Qué haría Sakura ahora que llevaba a un uchiha en su vientre ?.

Aclaraciones:

(1)demo=pero, sin embargo.

(2) daro=verdad.

(3) aishiteru = te amo.

**Bueno espero que les guste un poquitín y me dejen reviews…..queiro decir que me encanto tu review Uchiha Hikary 15, que bueno que te guste bueno aqui esta el otro...y espero que me no me olvides y me dejes reviews...esme - chan y Naruko-chan se olvidaron de mi T.T..pero bueno...avisenme si quieren que siga actualizando...**

**del capitulo que viene solo les voy a dar una pista…..el nombre es: La pregunta que quedó en el aire …..Lloró al escribirlo…esta vez no es mentira**

**bye besos..cuidense….**


	7. la pregunta que quedo en el aire

La pregunta que quedó en el aire.

Sakura salio del consultorio caminando como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia de su vida, como si le hubieran dicho que Sasuke estaba muerto o algo así ella no sabia que sentir.

- un bebe… - susurró suavemente iba a tener un bebe y del hombre que amaba pero eso no se suponía que tenia que pasar el pelinegro había sido muy claro con ella en ese aspecto, el no quería continuar con su clan y ella lo había aceptado y entendido, había decidido quedarse con él a pesar de todo pero ahora como le iba explicar esto todo este tiempo ella había usado un tónico que impedía la concepción ella misma lo preparaba y sabia que era muy efectivo por algo había funcionado hasta ahora además ella no había dejado de tomarlo ni un solo día, ni cuando salían para investigar de eso estaba segura entonces como, ¿como es que estaba embarazada? seguía preguntándose mientras caminaba por las calles sin darse cuenta por donde pasaba de repente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos una pelota choco con su pierna y un niño venia corriendo detrás de esta ella tomo la pelota inconcientemente y el niño con una gran sonrisa le extendió sus manos pidiendo que se la devolviera Sakura se quedó mirando al niño como pensativa por un momento pero le devolvió su pelota y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la entrada de un parque que lugar tan irónico pensó pero fue a tomar asiento en un banco donde se sentaban los padres a observar a sus hijos ahí comenzó a pensar en lo que había sido su vida con el uchiha hasta ahora.

La verdad Sasuke parecía igual de frío que siempre e igual de callado y tenia esa arrogancia en su personalidad que lo caracterizaba definitivamente había nacido para mandar sin embargo solo ella era capaz de leer entre líneas sus actitudes para saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Ellos parecían haber nacido para estar juntos él simplemente no perdía la costumbre de guardase las cosas para si mismo pero ella lo conocía muy bien y en muchos casos no necesitaba que el hablara, un simple gesto un simple "hmp…"y ella sabia perfectamente lo que él quería, un ejemplo era que en todo ese tiempo el nunca le había dicho que la amaba pero ella sabía que si, a veces cuando estaban solos la abrazaba de un forma como si tuviera miedo a perderla y la manera en que la besaba le demostraba que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, no, ella no necesitaba que se lo dijera aunque escucharlo hubiera sido agradable ahora la noticia que la hubiera hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra solo la hacia temblar precisamente por que conocía tan bien a sasuke tenia tanto miedo.

Ella sabía perfectamente cual sería su reacción él nunca querría a un hijo no con la sangre uchiha corriendo por sus venas él simplemente no podía todo eso lo había hecho sufrir demasiado y tenia miedo de repetir la historia así que podían pasar dos cosas o le pediría que no lo tuviera algo que le destrozaría el corazón de solo oírlo o simplemente si ella se negaba el se separaría de ella y de su hijo cosa que no solo la devastaría a ella si no a al niño tambien por saber que su padre no lo quería es decir no iba a poder ocultárselo para siempre era increíble la forma como sucedían las cosas en ese preciso momento lo que la hacia mas cercana a sasuke que nunca era lo mismo que la alejaba para siempre de él.

Así paso toda la tarde sentada viendo como los niños jugaban a una que otra mamá regañona y a los papás acercándose para llevar a sus hijos a casa ella casi podía verlo podía ver a sasuke cargando a su hijo en los hombros enseñándole a luchar podía ver su cara de orgullo al saber que era mejor que los otros niños o al menos eso pensaría él y no habría nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, y si fuera una niña podía imaginarse a sasuke derretido complaciéndola y malcriándola en todo a su manera claro protegiéndola de todo y de todos, de seguro sería la nenita de su papa y sasuke no dejaría que ningún chico se le acercara hasta que tuviera 30, en eso ella tendría que intervenir todo seria tan hermoso si tan solo él alguna vez llegara a ver a su hijo pero ella sabia que si el pelinegro se enteraba de su embarazo eso no sería posible y si lo veía después seria muy tarde puesto que ya lo habría rechazado antes de nacer y eso es algo que no se perdona tan fácilmente y menos si el niño sacaba el carácter de los uchiha, no ella no podía permitir eso definitivamente tenia que cargar con la responsabilidad de todo, era la única solución que se le ocurría volver a el lugar que siempre la hacia sentir segura donde tenia apoyo y confort eso a lo que ella siempre recurría y que nunca la dejaría mal ni la abandonaría, volver a naruto. Dos horas después:

- hmp ¿donde estabas?, te estuve buscando toda la tarde.

- etoo… estaba haciendo unas compras - decía Sakura con la sonrisa mas fingida del mundo mientras llegaba a la fortaleza con un montón de paquetes en las manos el muchacho notó algo extraño.

-¿ y te tardaste toda la tarde en eso?.

- ehh, si es que esta mañana note que nos faltaban muchas cosas en la despensa y decidí salir a comprarlas pero ya sabes como soy y me distraje aquí y allá, y al final termine comprando de mas pero no se de que te quejas siempre te la pasas diciéndome que falta esto o aquello.

- hmp, ¿segura que no te pasa nada? - ella siguió su camino y paso de largo de el moreno.

-Que mas me puede pasar a pesar de ti Sasuke -dijo la pelirosa mientras seguía caminando – voy a prepara la cena .- trató de sonreír pero era obvio que estaba fingiendo.

- hmp…, definitivamente esta rara. - pensó Sasuke.

Cuando sakura llego a la cocina empezó a sacar las cosas como por inercia la verdad tenia otras cosas en mente.

- y entonces,¿ ya lo confirmaste? - preguntó karin, la pelirosa se voltio un poco sorprendida para luego volver a sus labores.

-gracias por no decirle nada – respondió de espaldas a karin.

- y cuando vas a decírselo, sabes que en cualquier momento utiliza el sharigan y se da cuenta inmediatamente.

- karin - se voltio de nuevo para que sus caras quedarán enfrentadas - debes jurarme que no le vas a decir nada a Sasuke hasta que yo se lo diga, por favor júramelo.

- ¿y por que tendría yo que decírselo,? ese es problema de ustedes después de todo el te eligió a ti no, ahora que se les arregle contigo nadie lo mando a ser tan baka –decía mientras salía de la cocina con una postura sexy como diciendo "no sabe lo que se pierde", sakura voltio de nuevo esta vez con una sonrisa de medio lado y continuo sacando las cosa - a por cierto estamos a mano – la pelirroja tenia una sonrisa un poco tétrica mientras que la ojiverde recordó la ocasión en que salvo la vida de karin.

Después de la cena Sakura y sasuke estaban en su habitación ella roció su mejor perfume por todo su cuerpo y se había puesto una camisa del pelinegro que le quedaba bastante corta, se le podían ver todas las piernas y ella nunca la abotonaba muy bien que se diga sabia que al moreno le encantaba verla con esa camisa se veía muy sexy y el no pudo evitar notarla y darse cuenta de sus intenciones, sonrió de medio lado arrogantemente la tomo por las caderas.

- Así que esta noche hueles muy bien ehh – mientras le respiraba despacio sobre su cuello - hmp,¿ te tomaste el tónico hoy?.

-ahh si, como siempre pues es que me gustaría que esta noche fuera muy especial.

- hmp,¿y eso porque?.

- por que…-se quedó pensativa por un momento -por que te amó Sasuke y siempre lo haré - el la beso con intensidad sin saber que ya no eran dos, sino tres los corazones que latían en esa habitación -Sasuke yo quiero que hoy sea especial - ella lo miraba directo a los ojos y el se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenos de algo parecido a la melancolía pensó que talvez se había acordado de konoha.

Sasuke la levanto por completo de suelo para cargarla con sus dos brazos y depositarla suavemente en la cama, ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima era como si quisiera recordar esa noche por siempre, él empezó a acariciarle un pecho y esto hizo que sakura se encendiera y comenzó a besarlo por todo el pecho abdomen hasta llegar un poquito mas abajo el soltó su cabello que fue a dar en sus hombros besaba su cuello y se moría por ese aroma tan delicioso que ella expiraba, la veía mas hermosa que nunca esa noche aunque no sabia por que pero había algo en ella que no podía explicar, algo que hacía que la sintiera mas suya que nunca mientras la acariciaba se sentía como en un sueño no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte de tenerla todo lo que ella representaba para él, todo…, de repente empezó a besar y acariciarle los senos no quería desprenderse de ellos así siguió el camino para empezar a bajar poco a poco dando besos a su abdomen besó su ombligo y cuando Sasuke besó la parte mas abajó de este sakura no sabia por que pero creyó que una sensación que nunca antes había sentido le recorría todo el cuerpo, su cuerpo tembló por dentro esto la asusto un poco y lo puso de espaldas a la cama para luego montarse encima de el reteniéndole los brazos y el pecho con las manos su cara mirando hacia abajo en dirección al rostro del moreno y el cabello guindando en la misma dirección, con los ojos cerrados bajo lentamente hasta depositar un beso en sus labios:(hay una imagen en el blog)

Sus manos se hicieron débiles aflojo su amarre para permitirle al moreno tomar el control así comenzó a penetrarla lentamente de la manera mas dulce y tierna posible justo como ella quería, si en ese momento se hubiese acabado el mundo a ellos no le habría importado ella lo veía a los ojos y lo aprisionaba con sus piernas él dejaba que ella hiciera con él lo que quisiera cuando ambos terminaron el cansancio no impidió que se abrazaran mientras unían sus frentes para verse directo a los ojos ambos tenían la respiración tan acelerada que sus alientos eran uno solo.

- Aishiteru (1)- como un susurro salio de la boca de Sakura al mismo tiempo que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla sasuke la limpió muy delicadamente con su mano la sentía como si fuera una niña pequeña que buscaba protección en sus brazos estaba mas sensible de lo normal " ya se le pasará "pensó mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte de repente empezó a sentir los ojos cansados sentía como sus parpados se cerraban y se dejó vencer por el sueño con su pelirosa en el pecho.

Sakura solo estaba esperando ese momento, el momento en el que él cayera dormido por el efecto de la droga que puso en su cena era una droga de efecto a largo plazo para no despertar sospechas y si había querido terminar la noche con una velada especial era por que quería que así fuera su despedida, quería recordar su ultima noche juntos de la manera mas especial y para que él tuviera algo a que aferrarse ya que ella ya tenia otro motivo por que seguir de ahora en adelante, preparó sus maletas rápidamente tomando solo lo necesario para el viaje después de todo era una kunoichi, se vistió de acuerdo a la ocasión y partió hacia konoha no sin antes dejar una carta en la mesita de noche y otro beso en los labios de Sasuke.

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en la mañana sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza lo primero que hizo fue buscar el cuerpo de sakura en la cama pero este ya no estaba al principio pensó que estaba en el baño o algo así sin embargo cuando vio una carta en la mesita un mal presentimiento oprimió su pecho sasuke definitivamente empezaba a odiar las cartas como esperando un golpe se fue preparando, se sentó en la cama y tomando dicha carta comenzó a leer:

_Sasuke: siento irme así pero sabia que de otra forma no me dejarías, quiero que sepas que no es mentira lo que te dije yo te amo y siempre lo haré pero si me voy es por que yo ya no puedo seguir con esa vida entiendo tus razones , pero yo ya estoy cansada de luchar todo contigo siempre ha sido así y no nos engañemos siempre será igual, siempre encontraras una causa perdida por que luchar y que te impida vivir una vida normal así eres tu y yo te amo por eso pero no estoy segura de que cambio en mi que ya no puedo seguir tu ritmo sin embargo como te lo dije aquella vez yo por más que lo intente no puedo olvidarte, así que si algún día sientes que ya no debes salvar al mundo o que no queda nadie mas de quien vengarse y estas dispuesto a tener una vida conmigo búscame…, yo te estaré esperando en konoha y créeme no habrá día que no piense en ti sin embargo si no estas listo, no quiero saber de ti, no quiero verte así que mejor ni te aparezcas por allá yo necesito rehacer mi vida o conseguirme una nueva con los pedacitos de mi que no te entregué, espero que por lo menos respetes mi decisión como yo he respetado las tuyas…Sakura._

_P.D.: si tienes dolor cabeza es por la droga que puse en tu cena, en la primera gaveta te deje una medicina para eso tómatela después de comer._

Sasuke hizo un puño con el papel en su mano, si, definitivamente odiaba las cartas.

**********************************************************************

Sakura iba caminando por un sendero bastante hermoso el camino era de piedra y estaba rodeado de grama a su alrededor el viento soplaba fuerte y movía los flequillos en su cara había árboles sembrados alrededor de todo el camino, mientras disfrutaba del paisaje iba pensando o más bien recordando como había sido la última conversación que había tenido antes de dejar el refugio.

************************ Flash back *******************************

Era de madruga y el aire que soplaba hacia congelar el alma sakura lo había logrado había reunido el valor para dejar a Sasuke, reunirlo había sido mas duro que el que necesitó para irse con el pero no le quedaba otra opción el destino la había puesto en la posición mas incomoda que la podía poner escoger entre sasuke o su bebe y ella había escogido, solo había una cosa en este mundo que superaba todo el amor que sentía por Sasuke y eso era su amor de madre, amor al hijo de Sasuke irónicamente es verdad que ella no lo había querido ni mucho menos planeado pero así había pasado y aunque tenia el corazón destrozado no era mucho lo que podía hacer todavía pensaba lo cruel que había sido en su carta se sentía muy mal por que no creía ninguna de esas cosas pero de alguna forma tenia que evitar que Sasuke la fuera buscar y se encontrara con una pequeña gran sorpresa, era increíble lo mucho que lo había llegado a conocer ella conocía perfectamente sus debilidades y en eso se enfocó cuando escribió la carta en ese preciso momento se encontraba justo en la salida del refugió, en plena frontera entre su actual y su nueva vida.

- ¿estas segura de lo que haces?- la pelirosa escuchó una voz detrás suyo que la saco de sus pensamientos y voltio a ver de quien provenía.

- karin, ¿que haces aquí?- esta se encontraba parada imponentemente en una de las columnas que sostenían el gran portón de la entrada con su mano en la cintura como de costumbre dió un gran salto para caer justo en frente de Sakura.

-¿no debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso?- con una ceja alzada - se puede saber ¿que estas haciendo? que no deberías estar despertando a sasuke para que te traiga un dulce o algo o atormentándolo con tus boberías.

- ese no es tu problema, apártate.

- ¿estas loca? y cuando sasuke se enteré que te dejé ir tan tranquila – decía mientras se imaginaba a sasuke degollándola- y con un hijo suyo.

- karin tu no lo entiendes, él…mejor dicho yo, es complicado - suspiró tristemente

- tienes razón no lo entiendo,¿ por que lo quieres dejar justamente ahora que es completamente tuyo?.

- te equivocas, sasuke no es mío ni nunca lo será he sido yo la que siempre ha pertenecido a el, eso es muy diferente pero ahora hay algo que si es realmente mío- tocando su vientre – y yo debo protegerlo incluso de Sasuke hasta que algún día tal vez…

- sabes por que- interrumpió karin - sabes por que no me he metido con sasuke – kun en todo este tiempo, no es por que le tenga miedo a una mocosa como tú ni mucho menos tampoco creas que te agradezco por salvarme la vida cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- dijó sabiendo que eso no era verdad, volteó su mirada a otro lado como sin darle importancia pero regresó su mirada a la cara de Sakura - es por que ese día, el día que los sorprendí por primera vez fue la primera y última vez que vi paz en la cara de Sasuke - sakura abrió los ojos debía ser el embarazo por que sentía que iba a llorar - tu talvez no lo notaste por que estabas dormida, la verdad no se por que o que es lo que ve en una mocosa como tu pero al parecer eso solo lo encuentra en ti, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo por que no creó que haya una persona igual en la vida de sasuke nunca mas, si tienes que irte hazlo y no te preocupes que yo no le diré nada pero sabes muy bien que el no es ningún tonto – luego regresó misteriosamente del mismo lugar de donde había venido.

Sakura se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho karin sus piernas casi flaqueaban y sentía como si se iba a caer, como 5 segundos después que karin se fuera las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pensaba en como podía hacerle eso a Sasuke, como podía irse y hacerlo pensar que todo era su culpa después de todo lo que habían vivido, después de todo a lo que ella había renunciado por él y justo cuando mas lo necesitaba a su lado, ella jamás había imaginado que se convertiría en madre de esta manera ni cuando supo que sasuke no quería hijos propios, se tiro en el piso y chocó su puño en el suelo con fuerza ya que estaba furiosa, mentira, la verdad era que no tenia fuerzas para seguir estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida a lo que más le había importado hasta ahora pero sabia que no podía obligar a sasuke a querer a su niño y tenia miedo de que la culpara el hecho es como sea esa noticia solo haría infeliz al uchiha y ella no quería eso tampoco quería el bebe creciera viendo la mirada de desprecio en el rostro de su padre su único y verdadero deseo era poder borrar de la memoria de sasuke los malos recuerdos bueno ellos lo habían hecho lo que él era sin embargo ella sabía que el único pecado de ese bebe que estaba creciendo era simplemente su kekkei Genkai (2),¿ como culparlo por eso?,¿ como despreciarlo por eso? era casi hacer lo mismo que habían hecho con naruto y la única que podía proteger a ese bebe de que eso pasara era ella.

La pelirosa le daría todo lo que necesitase y mas, y si algún día sasuke pudiese superar todo el rencor y dolor que guardaba en el corazón tal vez…, de pronto recordó ¿como karin sabía que ella estaba ahí?,¿ sintió su chacra? puede ser aunque no pudo evitar pensar que a veces nuestros enemigos nos conocen mejor que las personas mas cercanas a nosotros con un nudo en la garganta se limpió las lagrimas,con una remota esperanza en su corazón y un hijo en el vientre continuó su camino.

*************************fin flash back ****************************

Su mirada no reflejaba la alegría de una mujer embarazada era bastante triste en realidad pero ya no podía hacer nada , si estaba equivocada o no lo sabría en el futuro aunque algo en su interior le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

– Aun me faltan dos días…, pronto veré de nuevo a konoha - dijo en un suspiro.

*********************************************************************

Al mismo tiempo un poco mas al sur:

Sasuke seguía acostado pensando en la carta de Sakura quería salir corriendo a buscarla, quería decirle que no le importaba nada mas que ella que se olvidara de esa locura de ir a konoha y que si quería que renunciara a todo por ella él lo haría sin embargo en el fondo el sabia que eso no era cierto ella tenia razón el simplemente no podía cambiar su forma de ser y tarde o temprano terminaría arrastrándola de nuevo al mismo abismo donde él estaba, si ella se había dado cuenta de eso como podía retenerla o mejor dicho que le daba el derecho a retenerla y si ella quería encontrar la felicidad que él no podía darle, él no podía evitar que fuera feliz así fuera lejos de él, no, no tenía ese derecho.

La cara de Sasuke lucia tan fría como siempre demo si en ese momento hubiese podido arrancarse el corazón del pecho lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

Un poco más tarde caminaba en dirección del salón de reuniones al entrar encontró a sus tres subordinados aunque en realidad eran mas sus camaradas.

- Sasuke tenemos información de que alguien que hacia llover fue visto en las afueras de una aldea al este de aquí – decía suigetsu refiriéndose a pein.

- hmp, entonces no perdamos tiempo tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.

- bueno entonces será mejor preparar todo ahora mismo si empezamos ahora puede ser que la muñequita este lista en la noche – bromeaba riendo.

-Sakura ya no estará mas con nosotros a partir de hoy así que partamos de inmediato - dijo con un tono seco y la mirada tan fría como siempre, suigetsu y juugo se impactaron karin simplemente volteo su mirada hacia otro lado pero no podían creer semejante practicidad el pelinegro hablaba como si eso fuera algo totalmente insignificante.

-¡¿ pero que? te refieres a esta vez cierto?!.

-no, me refiero a de ahora en adelante que acaso "a partir de hoy" no te queda claro ella regresó a konoha y no piensa volver ¿alguna otra estupida duda suigetsu?, hmp…

-y que se fue así no más, sin decir nada sin despedirse se puede saber que le hiciste-preguntó alterado suigetsu quien le había tomado un cariño muy especial a Sakura es que ella se hacía querer y además era la única capaz de controlar sasuke cuando se salía de control.

-hmp…, y que pretendías que te dejara una carta, ella lo decidió así y punto ¿algún problema con eso?.

-ninguno - suspiró, a pesar de que era el único que se atrevió a hablar ninguno de los tres podía creer que sasuke se quedara tan tranquilo sabían que tenia la sangre fría pero no hasta esos extremos.

-¿y por que no vas a buscarla y la obligas a regresar? podrías hacerlo si quisieras¿Qué ella no significa mucho para ti?- dijo karin, si al grupo le había sorprendido la reacción de Sasuke la de karin no había sido menos impactante, ellos podían imaginarse a karin riéndose macabramente a sus espaldas o lanzándose de inmediato al cuello de sasuke como una sanguijuela pero eso ni en sus mas remotos sueños se lo habrían imaginado.

-hmp.., yo no tengo por que correr detrás de ella si le dio la gana de irse pues que se vaya al fin y al cabo yo tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender - decia sasuke orgullosamente aparentando indiferencia, la pelirroja se preguntaba ¿cual sería su reacción si ella hablara?.

-bueno como quieras después de todo un estorbo menos nunca hace mal - ahora si parecía karin pensaron todos algunos se entristecieron otros se mordieron la lengua a otros parecía no importarle pero todos se ocuparon de sus asuntos y empezaron a prepara su viaje sin embargo un grupo de tres parecían compartir el mismo pensamiento: "no es que Sasuke alguna vez tuviera un buen humor, pero de seguro estaría de peor humor que nunca a partir de hoy".

*********************************************************************

De vuelta en el camino era una lastima que Sakura estuviera tan concentrada en sus pensamientos por que si no tal vez, sólo tal vez hubiera podido notar la presencia que salía de un frondoso árbol que ya había dejado atrás y que posaba sus ojos disparejos en ella vigilándola.

Zetsu 1: parece que todo…

Zetzu 2: …salio mejor de lo planeado.

Zetsu 1: será mejor que le informemos de esto a madara- sama….

Zetsu 2: todavía hay tiempo.

Comenzó a hundirse poco a poco en la corteza del árbol hasta desaparecer, ¿Será que sus palabras envuelven mucho más de lo que dicen?.

Aclaraciones:

(1) aishiteru = te amo.

(2) kekkei Genkai = línea sucesoria

**hola Emika espero que estes muy bien bueno aqui te dejo el capi 7 espero te guste ...pero no creo que siga actualizando aqui...como no me dejan casi review ¿cual es el punto?...****  
**

**y si a alguien por casualidad le interesa que yo siga actualizado aqui pues que me digan que yo con mucho gusto le monto los capi...pero no se olviden de dejarme review...please...**


	8. una vida un pasado

**he decidio seguir actualizando aqui para ver si a alguien le llama la atención...**

Una vida ……un pasado…..

- u….una vez más …kurasai(1)…- decía hinata mientras respiraba aceleradamente con dificultad…tenia parte de su ropa rasgada ….y estaba llena de tierra…

-¿estas segura?- respondía naruto que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones mientras jiraija alzaba una ceja a la expectativa…., había pasado la tarde observándolos entrenar en uno de los campos de entrenamiento , él pensaba que era …..digamos..interesante..

-koi (2) ….- dijo hinata mientras tomaba la típica posición de defensa de los hyuga y naruto se abalanzó contra ella usando el rasengan ….

hinata empezó a concentrar chacra en su mano …, de repente salieron del bosque alrededor del campo 4 clones de sombra…, todos llevaban el rasengan en su mano e iban directo hacia hinata…- byakugan ¡¡ 1, 2,3,4,5…- con suficiente chacra en su mano extendida dio un giro de 360 grados en un solo pie, para formar un aro de chacra delgado (parecido a un ula ula) que flotaba rodeando su cuerpo a nivel de la cintura y era tan afilado como una katana (3), ningún naruto paró..al contrario aceleraron la velocidad …., con un movimiento manual hinata hizo que la onda se expandiera a una velocidad impresionante y alcanzara a los dos primeros atravesándoles el cuerpo …puff 1 …puff 2 …el tercero se arrojo por la tierra y logró esquivarlo pasando por debajo , el cuarto salto por encima y callo en el suelo quedando dentro del rango en donde estaban hinata y el tercer clon….mientras el quinto naruto dio un gran salto sobre el aro para caer no al suelo si no en los hombros del cuarto clon y tomar impulso para dar un gran salto en el aire justo por encima de la cabeza de hinata ….,el tercero se incorporó e iba por detrás , el cuarto continuó con su ataque delantero y el quinto comenzó a caer en dirección a la cabeza de hinata…los tres apuntando sus rasengan directo a su cuerpo…hinata contrajo a la misma velocidad el aro lo suficientemente rápido para atravesar primero la espalda y luego el pecho de los clones que pisaban suelo…..puff 3 …pufff 4…,ahora solo quedaba naruto pensó…, alzo su vista, preparó su kunai y la lanzo para clavarla justo en el pecho….sin embargo …………puff 5 ..era otro clon ….la tierra empezó a resquebrajarse a sus pies…y de la nada empezó a asomarse un rasengan que en cuestión de segundos estuvo justo en frente de su cara…el cual se desvaneció poco a poco para dejar ver la mano blanca de su creador…., sin embargo un milímetro mas y el cuello de naruto hubiese sido degollado por el kunai que la mano de hinata sostenía en ese momento y había puesto estratégicamente en ese cuello…

-sabia que estarías ahí…, naruto- kun …- dijo sonriente hinata antes de desplomarse , ya no le quedaba chacra…, naruto la retuvo en sus brazos y la deposito poco a poco en el suelo…

-estuvo cerca…., muy cerca…- suspiro naruto

-sin embargo..fuiste muy complaciente con ella, no crees?- pregunto jiraija quien se dirigía caminado hacia ellos

- y que querías? que la matara ttebayooo…

-noooo, seria un desperdicio matar a una muchacha tan bonita…- decía jiraija mientras se sonrojaba al ver el cuerpo de hinata..que aunque cubierto ..se veía muy bien formado

-ALEJATEEEEE ERO-SENIN –decía naruto furioso al ver la cara de su sensei

- yo solo decía…

- hinata.., hinata.., - llamaba naruto mientras la movía agitadamente buscando de despertarla…

-etto…naru..naruto – kun – decía hinata al reaccionar lentamente..

-je…. esta vez casi me das ttebayo…

-ah ?..en serio? ….demo (4 )¿Qué hora es?...

-ehh…creo que son las 5 ¿por que?..

-las 5 ¡¡ …..- se levanto agitada hinata- se suponía que hoy había reunión con la rama primaria a las 4 ….me tengo que ir¡¡ …..sayonara naruto –kun , hasta luego jiraija sama…- y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo buscando la salida del campo de entrenamiento…

- demo…hinataaaaa- decia naruto con cataratas cayéndoles de los ojos y su mano extendida en dirección de ella, que ya se encontraba bien lejos como para no escucharlo (de lo mas melodramático el) .., - ni siquiera me diste un beso de despedida….siempre hace lo mismo ttebayooo….-suspiraba tristemente naruto con la cabeza baja, jiraija puso una mano en su hombro…

-no se de que te quejas….., piensa que ahora ella tendrá que inventarse una excusa que decirle a su padre…no se cuanto tiempo más creen que pueden seguir con esto…

-pero …pero nosotros no tenemos otra opción ero –senin..tu sabes muy bien que si no es así.., nunca podríamos estar juntos…si su familia supiera…, jamás me permitirían ver a hinata…y de seguro la enviarían lejos.., yo creo que su padre preferiría verla con un viejo pervertido como tú antes que conmigo…- a jiraija se le hizo una venita en la frente…sin embargo sintió pena..y con una gran sonrisa

- anímate.., no todo es tan malo ¿no crees?... después de todo pueden verse y estar juntos por un rato..además tiene a personas que los apoyan no?…ni siquiera se como tsunade se prestó para esto...mira que inventarse misiones y entrenamientos falsos..solo para que ustedes estuvieran solos de vez en cuando….mujer tenia que ser…- aunque jiraija sabía que tsunade rara vez podía decirle que no a naruto…

-si ..la verdad la oba – chan nos ha ayudado bastante ttebayo…-reía naruto- y kureani- sensei ….y shino….y kiba …y neji..…- aunque su risita se volvió un poco nerviosa al recordar como había sido la reacción de estos tres últimos al enterarse, él había tenido que decírselos a todos para pedir ayuda, ya que a hinata le daba mucha vergüenza…shino puso una cara mas sería de lo normal y se le quedo viendo de forma macabra pero no dijo nada, aunque naruto hubiera jurado sentir uno que otro insecto caminándole por el cuerpo..pero no vio nada … , sin embargo kiba se lanzó contra él y lo había agarrado por la chaqueta comprimiéndole el pecho .."si algo le pasa a hinata por tu culpa te juro que…", parecía su hermano mayor…, akamaru no paraba de ladrar….naruto se sintió como en medio de una reunión familiar a la que el había asistido a secuestrar a la niña de la casa…, neji por otro lado lo tomó mucho mejor…simplemente se limito a decir "si te quieres quedar con ese baka hinata –sama, ese es tu error así que no cuentes conmigo…la verdad no entiendo que le ves…." pero la verdad es que todos querían mucho a hinata y siempre recurrían a salvarla cada vez que no podía explicar donde había estado…, incluso neji había tenido que fingir estar entrenando con ella un par de veces…, y siempre terminaba con la misma frase "sigo sin entender…", pero nuca dijo nada de la verdad.., - pues si , ..si hinata y yo estamos juntos …es por que nos han ayudado bastante ttebayo- decía con un tic en la ceja…

-por cierto naruto….estas seguro que no quieres leer un ejemplar de mi libro? .., de seguro eso te ayudaría….y además ya eres mayor de edad…- decía jiraija con una cara que el mismo creía que era muy sabia…..

- lo siento ero –senin..pero oba-chan me tiene terminantemente prohibido leer tu libro.., prácticamente me lo puso como condición para ayudarme con hinata… jejeje….aunque supongo que una ojeada no haría mal….después de todo es para ayudarme en esta situación cierto?..- y ambos pusieron cara de complicidad…

Ya eran las 7 de la noche….y naruto estaba en su nuevo cuarto…., estaba hecho un desastre como el anterior pero era un poquito mas espacioso…y ahora tenia cosas un poco mas adultas…., como ahora era un junin ganaba un poco mejor y pudo mudarse a un sitio mas decente…estaba recostado como siempre en su cama..pensando en hinata o en como estarían sakura y el teme…el sabía que se encontraban en un nuevo refugio mas al sur…y que al parecer sasuke creía que estaba en una dictadura militar y no paraba de dar ordenes….o al menos eso le parecía a naruto por que en esos dos años habían estado tan ocupados ¿en quien sabe que? ..que no habían tenido tiempo de pasar ni una vez por konoha…si el sabía de ellos era por las cartas de sakura…, el habría querido responder a todas pero a veces ni sabían donde estaban… sin embargo si había logrado contarle que ahora el estaba con hinata aunque nadie lo supiera…, y que ya era junin…cosa de la que sasuke aún tenia sus dudas…, tambien les había dicho su nueva dirección y que ahora ganaba mas que kakashi…jejeje..aunque se suponía que el no debía saberlo pero siempre le revisaba los archivos a la oba-chan…, - a veces las cartas no son suficientes - suspiraba naruto….., cuando de repente algo llamo su atención…sintió que una presencia se acercaba por el corredor.., y antes de que esta pudiera tocar se apresuro a abrir la puerta…

-SAKURA- CHAN…-se emociono naruto, no podía creerlo tenia a sakura al frente aunque casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba triste…- ¿y donde dejaste el teme?-pregunto mientras alargaba su mirada a todo el corredor a ver si venia alguien detrás pero no vio nada…

- NARUTO…- Sakura solo se apresuro y tirando todo al piso se abalanzo a los brazos de el rubio…con lagrimas en los ojos, naruto sabía que esas lagrimas no eran por verlo a

él…este se sorprendió…

- sakura – chan , no me digas que …el teme esta….

-no naruto sasuke esta bien..no te preocupes…- dijo mientras se separaba un poco , naruto la tomo por los hombros…

-entonces…., no me digas que se dio cuenta que esa tal karin era mas bonita que tu y te dejó por ella…ese sasuke se las verá conmigo…si decidió quedarse contigo …ahora tiene que aguantarse a su bruta toda la vida…..o si no…- sakura lo hubiera regañado pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para eso…

- no naruto tampoco fue eso lo que paso…es mas complicado..- y empezó a entrar a la habitación…naruto la siguió

- complicado?

- pues veras…., estoy embarazada y…

-y no es de sasuke….

-BAKA….como se te ocurre pensar eso…- decía sakura ahora si con un venita brotando en su frente…

- entonces… el muy teme no quiere reconocerlo verdad ….jamás imagine que sasuke fuera uno de esos…., - decía naruto negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, pensando que ahora si había acertado…a sakura le cayo una gotita en la cabeza…

- sasuke no lo sabe naruto…yo no se lo dije..

-pero sakura – chan…, ¿por que no? …de seguro el teme se va a volver loco ttebayo ..si yo fuera el ..me pondría feliz ..aunque seguramente tratándose de sasuke…no esperes mucha reacción….- no pierde ese don de hacerme perder la paciencia..pensó sakura..

- sasuke no quiere hijos naruto…nunca los quiso y me lo dijo desde el principio…., - por primera vez naruto no supo que decir..- su clan….., tu sabes que su clan…….su clan mataba a sus propios hermanos, ...a su propia gente para despertar su sharingan..y esa es su forma de obtener poder..

- si, ya había oído de eso…- dijo naruto con la mirada baja…a sakura le sorprendió un poco…

-pues el punto es que sasuke….quiere que su clan termine con él….no quiere que por culpa de ese poder se derrame mas sangre…y yo te juro que no se que hice mal naruto…, yo no entiendo que falló…pero me embaracé…y ahora…

- no te preocupes sakura - chan..- poniendo su gran sonrisa y una mano en el hombro de la chica – tranquila, yo voy a hablar con él y así tenga que matarlo, te juro que lo hago entender…

- arigato…..naruto..demo no es por eso que he venido…esta vez no vengo a pedirte que intervengas con sasuke…estas vez solo te necesito a ti..- naruto abrió los ojos.. – yo….yo solo quiero que me digas que no estoy loca por dejarlo…y que no estoy sola…- naruto tomo la mano de sakura y la apretó muy fuerte..

-claro que no…no estas sola sakura - chan…ahora tienes un hijo - sakura se sorprendió de que esas palabras salieran de la boca de naruto - ….y me tienes a mi……tu sabes que ustedes siempre podrán contar con migo y si tu hijo necesita un padre y el baka de sasuke no es capaz de entenderlo ..pues allá el ….su tío naruto nunca lo va a abandonar…ya verás… nos vamos a divertir mucho…por lo menos hasta que el teme reaccione..y termine por llevárselos de aquí con él …el siempre lo arruina todo da´ttebayo - la sonrisa del ojiazul radiaba …sakura recordó por que la primera persona que busco fue a naruto…tampoco perdía ese don de hacerla sentir mejor…

- gracias…. naruto…., - decía con la mirada baja……, y no pararon de hablar hasta bien entrada la noche o mejor dicho naruto no paraba de cotorrearle a sakura… contándole todo lo que había pasado en esos años…su situación con hinata…las historias del examen chunin y junin…cualquiera hubiera sentido pena por la pobre de sakura pero la verdad es que la hacia reír mucho e hizo que se olvidara de sus problemas por un buen rato…estaba tan cansada ….todo el viaje y en su estado..que no supo en que momento se quedó dormida en el sofá de naruto…él con delicadeza monto sus piernas en este , la acomodó lo mejor que pudo y la arropo con la única manta que tenia…

- sakura –chan..- susurro para si de forma que ella no pudiera oírlo mientras la veía dormir, se veía tan frágil, tan inocente como el primer día que la conoció…- teme…

Eran las 9 de las mañana y sakura seguía dormida…naruto no quería despertarla…aunque ya estaba tarde.., de repente sakura empezó a abrir y cerrar los ojos….y se encontró al frente de su cara un gran tazón de ramen….

- buenos días sakura chan.. - decía un muy sonriente naruto mientras le ofrecía un delicioso platón de ramen instantáneo recién hecho…, la cara de sakura se puso morada…y corrió hasta el primer baño que vio.., naruto escuchaba como vomitaba y pensó "definitivamente ese niño se parecerá a sasuke" , mientras se quedaba viendo el plato de ramen con una expresión de "¿no veo que tiene de malo?"….

-lo siento naruto…., supongo que las mujeres embarazadas somos muy sensibles...por que hasta hace nada me sentía bien..y después que me enteré….- naruto solo río pero llevó su plato de ramen muy lejos de sakura…- voy a tomar un baño…y tomando algunas cosas de su bolso entró a bañarse… algunos minutos después naruto oyó un toque en la puerta….

-buenos días naruto- kun – decía hinata con una sonrisa cálida, pero en ese preciso momento sakura salio del baño..con una toalla que según hinata dejaba ver bastante…., se sorprendió y se quedo mirando fijo a naruto como esperando una explicación…..

- eetoo….hinata..no..no es lo que tu piensas es que sakura –chan esta embarazada y…..- hinata abrió mas los ojos, como asustada..el cuerpo ya le tambaleaba- no, no quise decir eso….etooo …es complicado…-terminó naruto en un suspiro

Media hora después…ya se había aclarado el malentendido y estaban hablando cómodamente…

-ya…..ya veo- decía hinata

-pues si – asentía naruto con la cabeza – ves que no tengo nada que ver con eso…

-lo siento….se disculpaba sakura….

-no te preocupes ..sakura –chan , es bueno que estés de vuelta…-reia tímidamente hinata quien no perdía esa costumbre…

-bueno ahora tengo que irme…, tengo que ver a mi mama y reportarme con tsunade sama….- y recogiendo sus cosas…empezó a marchar, pero justo antes de salir se paró en el marco de la puerta y voltio su cara en dirección de hinata…- por cierto hinata……cuida mucho del baka de naruto….sino…..-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- te las tendrás que ver con migo….sayonara…..

Ambos se sorprendieron…pero una sonrisa discreta se dibujo en la cara del rubio….

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde entonces y sakura ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo.., llevaba una gran barriga y se veía muy linda…el bebe la pateaba mucho y a veces no la dejaba dormir…"ya te las veras conmigo después …", decía bromeando con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras acariciaba su vientre…ella no podía esperar para tener a su bebe en los brazos…, ahora estaba muy feliz…, se había instalado en su antigua casa y ya se le había pasado la depresión de un principio, tenia todo listo para la llegada del nene.., naruto insistía en que había comprado demasiados pañales..y demasiado de todo…, pero ella le decía que nunca se estaba bien preparado en esos casos…, la verdad no solo estaba feliz por su bebe sino por todo el apoyo que había encontrado en konoha…,su mama estaba feliz de que iba a ser abuela aunque le entristecía un poco la situación de su hija ..pero trataba de no demostrarlo para que ella no se sintiera mal…, ni hablar de tsunade que no paraba de darle nombres para el bebe, e insistía en que si alguna vez ganaba una apuesta..le daría todo a sakura para cubrir los gastos.., al parecer su sueldo no le alcanzaba por que todo este tiempo no había sido suficiente para pagar sus deudas..si cada mes adquiría nuevas…, además tambien le había conseguido un empleo como ninja medico en el que ganaba bien y no representaba ningún riesgo, todas la chicas le habían regalado muchos juguetes y ropita de diferentes colores …, ella no sabia si era niño o niña pero le daba igual….aunque le parecía que probablemente una niña sería mas fácil de manejar…, la verdad el que mejor se había portado con ella todo ese tiempo era naruto….este se tomó muy en serio su responsabilidad de tío…ya que si sakura tenia algún antojo era naruto quien salía corriendo por toda la aldea para conseguirlo y pobre de él si se equivocaba o no encontraba lo que ella quería por que después tenia que aguantar toda su furia y luego consolarla cuando lloraba a cantaros mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué tan difícil era conseguir dango(5) con sabor a jabón a las doce de la noche?.., tambien era él quien siempre la acompañaba a las consultas y le cargaba todos los paquetes de sus compras que no eran para nada pocas, y había sido naruto quien había armado y desarmado la cuna tres veces hasta que a sakura le pareció que quedaba bien en aquella esquina…., si, él había sido su ángel todo ese tiempo…, a menudo decía – es muy cansado ser tío - parecía que trataba de compensarla por algo….pero el siempre había sido así con ella, sin embargo a pesar de todo…no había mentido cuando le escribió en la carta a sasuke que no habría día en que no pensaría en el …, por que su imagen volvía a su cabeza a cada rato como un flash de memoria, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo?.., si alguna vez había pensado en ella? Si la odiaba? si la extrañaba ? , por que ella lo extrañaba demasiado…., y cada vez que su bebe pateaba para ella era un recordatorio de que el no estaba ahí para sentirlo…., cuantas veces hubiese querido decirle "ven a tocarlo"..o despertarlo a la una de la mañana para decirle "quiero comer helado"… o incluso hubiese querido escuchar un "hmp.., tu nunca le pondrás eso a mi hijo" de la boca de sasuke…, refiriéndose a alguna prendita color rosa…, nadie más que sakura podía entender toda la nostalgia que sentía de ser abrazada por esos brazos…solo esperaba que él fuera aunque sea un poco feliz ..por que ella iba a intentarlo…

Esta se encontraba comiendo una gran bola de arroz en la grama de un campo de entrenamiento…cosa que ahora hacia con frecuencia y veía como naruto y hinata entrenaban….golpes iban y venían pero en realidad ella estaba más interesada en su bola de arroz…., de repente ambos ya cansados decidieron sentarse a su lado para hacerle compañía…, ella tenia un paquete como con diez bolas de arroz..pero naruto lloraba por que le dejara tocar una…ante la cara negativa de sakura quien le daba la espalda a propósito...al final de tanta insistencia se compadeció y le dejo tomar solo una…. A hinata le salió una gotita en la cabeza mientras se reía calladamente , ellos nunca cambiarían ….en todo ese tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a verlos pelear así.., de la nada se escucho un puf..y aprecio kakashi en una nube de humo..

-hola ..mina(6)..decia saludando con su mano alzada…

- kakashi –sensei…- respondió naruto , sakura seguía tragando…

-sakura.., tsunade –sama te mandó a llamar no se para que te necesita pero ..yo me ofrecí a buscarte …….y como va el pequeño?...

-muy bien kakashi- sensei…esta creciendo muy rápido, aunque parece que va tener un carácter..…decía sakura entres risas..

-ya veo…. Y tu naruto?…- alborotando sus cabellos con su mano – supongo que debes estar muy emocionado..por que tu cumpleaños es mañana….ya son veinte cierto?

-kakashi- sensei..te acordaste- decía naruto con la mirada un poco baja y triste- en realidad no mucho.., para mi es solo otro día….- hinata se sintió mal recordando que el cumpleaños pasado de naruto no la pudo pasar con el…aunque luego le había regalado un sobretodo blanco con rojo ya que sabia que le gustaban mucho, y ni hablar de sakura quien trató de cambiar el tema…ellos empezaban a tener muchos temas tabú..como por ejemplo naruto trataba de no mencionar a sasuke delante de sakura….

-bueno tengo que irme…además ya casi se acaba mi hora de almuerzo y tengo que regresar al hospital…adiós muchachos…..los tres se quedaron viendo como se iba…

-en ese caso será mejor que yo tambien me vaya y los deje solos…- dijo kakashi con una mirada un poco pícara ..naruto y hinata se sonrojaron…..

Al día siguiente……

Naruto abría y cerraba los ojos perezosamente …veía como el sol entraba en su ventana ..se incorporó en su cama y recordó que día era…la mirada triste en sus ojos lo decía todo…, unos minutos más tarde…, se encontraba frente a la roca que contenía los nombres de todos los ninjas caídos…el viento soplaba fuerte llevándole los cabellos y las tiras de su protector frontal hacia un lado….estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos…cuando ..

-naruto…- dijo kakashi desde atrás…, este se voltio un poco sorprendido a verlo.., noto que kakashi estaba más serio de lo normal….este se acercó un poco al rubio y le puso la mano en el hombro…- tsunade – sama quiere hablar contigo….será mejor que vayas ya..

-hi..,fue todo lo que dijo naruto…pero ambos se quedaron viendo un poco mas en silencio dicha roca.., antes de emprender su camino..

Cuando naruto entro al despacho le sorprendió un poco ver a jiraija , sentado frente la escritorio de tsunade….kakashi cerró la puerta detrás de el..y se quedo de pie.., naruto se sintió un poco acorralado..,

-toma asiento naruto…- empezó tsunade…este alzo una ceja pero obedeció…

-querías hablar con migo oba-chan…?

-en realidad todos queríamos hablar con tigo naruto- respondió jiraija – es sobre…tus padres…., naruto se estremeció..Recordó que lo único que sabia de ellos era que habían sido ninjas muertos como tantos otros en el ataque del kyubi….., cuando era pequeño se había cansado de atormentar al tercero para que le dijera algo de ellos..,ya que el era el único adulto que lo trataba con cariño…, sin embargo por alguna razón siempre se había negado a decírselo ..hasta que un día naruto se cansó de preguntar…y decidió que era mejor olvidar el tema…, no pensar en eso lo ayudaba a continuar y de esa manera se resigno….tratando de ignorar el asunto….¿como era posible que ellos ahora querían hablar de eso?

-mis padres…- tragó lentamente- y que con ellos?…

-como te lo imaginaras…., eran excelentes ninjas …pero tambien eran mucho mas que eso…- prosiguió tsunade – naruto lo que te vamos a decir es muy duro…pero quiero que entiendas que si no te lo dijimos antes ...es por que tu padre lo quiso así…el quería que por lo menos tuvieras 20 años…para que pudieras entender un poco más todo lo que aconteció con tu nacimiento…y por qué tuvo que sellar al kyubi dentro de ti…

Naruto se impactó..,sus ojos se abrieron mas que nunca…- pero oba – chan eso significa que…

-si naruto – confirmó jiraiya- tu padre era minato namikase ….el cuarto hokage de konoha…- los ojos de naruto empezaban a cristalizarse

-pero eso no puede ser posible…..yo soy uzumaki…. uzumaki naruto …es imposible ttebayo…dijo en un tono muy bajo

-ese era el apellido de tu madre…., eso lo decidió el tercero para protegerte…todos pensaron que el hijo del cuarto había muerto...y casi nadie se imaginaba que el kuybi estaba dentro de ti.., los que lo sabían estaban muertos o serían seriamente castigados si decían una sola palabra.., de esa manera sarutobi- sensei te protegió todo ese tiempo…, yo no lo entendí en esa época…, estaba molesto por que el hijo de minato tenia que pasar desapercibido y nunca sabría la verdad de sus padres...por eso me fui y no regrese sino hasta muchos años después…ni siquiera cuando regrese fui a hablar con él, antes de irme le dije a kakashi que cuidara de ti, pero el todavía era muy joven y tu creciste como creciste..…el fue alumno del cuarto y por eso se hizo tu sensei….- naruto sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas estaba tratando de entender todo lo que le decían pero era demasiado…

-mi madre…

-tu madre…se llamaba kushina uzumaki…naruto, entiendo que esto es mucho para ti…- decía tsunade- pero cuando yo tomé el mando de konoha…, me encontré entre los documentos secretos del tercero las instrucciones muy bien organizadas de que era lo que se debía hacer con tigo…y lo que tu padre quería que se te dijera cuando cumplieras veinte…la verdad creo que lo entenderías mejor si te contamos la historia.., - naruto se quedó mas callado que nunca…quería escuchar cada detalle de lo que tenían que decirle…- todo empezó cuando el tercero nombro a minato como cuarto hokage pasando por encima de orochimaru…, y luego descubrió la clase de experimentos que hacia ..el no tuvo el valor para matarlo…y le permitió escapar…pero orochimaru no podía irse así no más , así que decidió vengarse de minato con lo que mas le dolía….

flash back

Kushina se encontraba meciendo a naruto….en frente a la cuna a penas tenía dos meses de nacido…pero era bastante escandaloso al llorar…sin embargo para ella era el niño mas hermoso que había visto en su vida…se parecía tanto a su padre…cuando por fin se calmó lo acostó delicadamente en su cunita y depositó un beso en su frente….

-duerme mi niño…- fue lo ultimo que dijo para echar un vistazo a la cuna antes de cerrar la puerta…

Se encontraba en su habitación cepillando su cabello.., estaba esperando que minato llegara…ya eran las 9 de la noche…, pero ella sabia que de seguro llegaba tarde…siempre había algo que hacer en el despacho…ya lo reprendería después…tenia que dedicarse un poco más a ella y a su hijo…aunque ella sabía que cuando estaba con ellos para el no había nada más en este mundo….cambiaba los pañales de naruto y se dedicaba a ver como dormía por horas mientras contaba una y otra vez los deditos chiquiticos en sus manos y pies, incluso reía cuando formaba sus pataletas.…parecía fascinado con su hijo…si., la verdad si era muy buen padre…ella no tenia de que quejarse…él era el esposo y padre perfecto y ellos se amaban demasiado….su vida era lo que se podía decir perfecta…

Lo que ella no sabía es que esta vez….no era un asunto normal lo que retenía a su esposo…, esta vez era una amenaza mayor…..un demonio de nueve colas atacando en las afueras de la aldea…ahora él se encontraba en una discusión muy acalorada con el tercero…

- es imposible, usted no puede hacer eso sarutobi-sama – decía minato alterado…

- si no queda otra opción, tendré que hacerlo…..

- si utiliza ese jutsu para sellar al kyubi …perderá la vida y…

-eso no importa…lo que importa es konoha…además yo ya he vivido bastante… y se que puedo contar contigo para protegerla…se que queda en buenas manos…

-por lo menos déjeme intentarlo…., deme unas horas y si no he podido lograr nada….bueno… pero por algo soy el cuarto hokage…cierto

- uhhh, de acuerdo tienes dos horas...pero sino, tendré que hacerlo…

-gracias….sarutobi-sama – dijo minato dirigiéndose a acompañar a su grupo de ninjas que trataban de detener al kyubi…le esperaba una lucha muy larga…

--

De repente algo la saco de sus pensamientos….y se dedico a escuchar…si eso…, no se escuchaba nada…..eso le pareció demasiado raro ya que naruto no había comido hace tres horas…y ella sabia el escándalo que armaba cuando no comía…., le pareció que algo no andaba bien y fue a la habitación a revisar su hijo…., pero cuando abrió la puerta…se encontró con la imagen mas horrorosa que pudo imaginar…la cuna de su hijo estaba manchada de sangre y orochimaru estaba al lado de esta apuntando su katana directamente hacia su pequeño…. ,sin embargo todavía se podían escuchar los quejidos del nene .., aunque muy débiles…él ya se disponía a terminar lo que había comenzado…, tal vez ella pudo hacer otra cosa…pero no lo pensó..no con su hijo ante semejante peligro y se abalanzó contra orochimaru con un kunai especial que siempre llevaba con ella…, rasgó de un extremo a otro a otro el abdomen de la serpiente…,pero no pudo evitar que este tambien le atravesara el pecho con su katana…así fue cayendo en el suelo aún con el kunai en la mano, mientras un chorro de sangre salia de su boca…., orochimaru no tenia tiempo que perder lo habían descubierto…además el niño moriría en cualquier momento…así que escapo por la ventana…

-minato…, - salio como un susurro de su boca ensangrentada mientras lanzaba el kunai que se encajo en el techo…., en un momento apareció minato en la habitación, no lo entendía, hace un momento estaba luchando contra el kyubi y ahora estaba en la habitación de su hijo ¿ por que kushina lo había llamado así?, eso solo era para casos de emergencias.., aunque en la situación que se encontraba la aldea…no lo dudo y asistió de inmediato...ese era un kunai de los que tenían el sello especial que le permitía hacer el jutso de teletransportación cuando era lanzado… lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de kushina tirado al lado de la cuna, bajó su mirada y se agacho …

-kushina…que paso?..dijo mientras la sostenía en los brazos y trataba de presionar su herida..

-orochiamru….- fue todo lo que pudo decir…, el ya la estaba levantando…quería llevarla inmediatamente al hospital…,pero ella le detuvo las manos con las suyas , moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha en una señal negativa…- naruto…-dijo viendo en dirección a la cuna…, el tambien levanto la mirada y vio la sangre…, -.. él primero… -

-pero ...kushina….- sus ojos se bañaron en lagrimas..apretó su puño fuertemente y en su cara se vio una expresión de impotencia acompañada con rabia…, deposito nuevamente a kushina en el piso…, y tomó rápidamente el débil cuerpo de su hijo que se encontraba en muy mal estado…- no me tardo…- y salio corriendo como una flecha al hospital para dejar en brazos de los doctores el maltratado cuerpo de un bebe de dos meses…., no había tardado 5 minutos…, pero cuando regresó el corazón de su esposa ya no latía…la tomo en sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente aferrándola a su cuerpo y metiendo su cara de lleno en el pecho de esta ..ahogó el llanto mas desgarrador que salía de su alma…

Con el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa en los brazos llegó al hospital…, se lo quitaron de las manos inmediatamente pero él sabia que era nada lo que podían hacer….preguntó por su hijo y los médicos le dijeron que no podían hacer nada era cuestión de horas o minutos…ni siquiera sabían como había aguantado tanto…, su mente parecía un remolino…, pero por algo lo llamaban un genio…, su mente pensaba más rápido que la de shikamaru…., de repente recordó la historia de los jinchuriqui(7)…, es verdad que los biju (8) podían sanarlos…, recordó el jutsu que sabía para sellar un biju…, el mismo que el tercero estaba planeando usar…, además sabia que como esos demonios no tienen alma..no habría ningún problema…, el problema era como hacer para no sellarlo en su cuerpo sino en el de su hijo…el sabía que solo una persona con la misma sangre del contenedor podía hacerlo…solo él podía hacerlo…y lo único que tenia que hacer era pagar con su alma semejante favor…

Pidió un pergamino y tinta…se lo trajeron inmediatamente…, escribió algo en el y se dirigió a donde tenían a naruto…, con dolor en el alma vio como su hijo agonizaba…así que lo cubrió con una manta blanca dentro de la cual metió el pergamino que había escrito…vio la expresión de dolor en la cara de su bebe

-dentro de poco, no te va a doler…- y se dirigió a la salida del hospital en contra de las recomendaciones del doctor.., subió hasta un tejado, el viento soplaba fuerte y movía su abrigo y cabellos agitadamente , desde ahí se podía ver el cielo oscuro…, cubriéndose de nubes que intentaban tapar a la luna llena…, un poco mas abajo se podía ver al kyubi destrozando todo a su paso….., nunca se imaginó que su vida terminaría así …. pensaba que lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver crecer a su hijo…, que lo dejaría solo …….con una mirada serena vio directo a la cara del niño y tomando su manita como tantas veces lo había hecho mientras dormía, "perdóname……….naruto"…..fue lo último que dijo.

(vean la imagen: http:(/)i49(punto)servimg(punto)com/u/f49/12/19/11/98/rememb10(punto)jpg)

--

Resistan….esperen a que llegué el cuarto…decía un ninja de los tantos que le estaban haciendo frente al kyubi…., al poco tiempo apareció minato detrás cargando a un niño en los brazos…., todo paso muy rápido.., en un momento estaba el kyubi atacando y al siguiente ya no estaba mas allí…, sin embargo……., todos pudieron ver como el cuerpo de minato se desplomaba en el suelo…aún cargando a naruto quien se asusto con la caída y empezó a llorar vigorosamente, sin una sola herida en su cuerpo……. lleno de vida y en perfecto estado de salud……pero con un sello en su estomago…y unas pequeñas marcas en su cara…..

Cuando el tercero llegó y vio semejante escena….sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - ¿Por qué lo hiciste….. muchacho? – se preguntaba pero cuando recogió a naruto se dio cuenta del pergamino que estaba en su manta y allí encontró su explicación…en ese pergamino minato le contaba que kushina y naruto habían sido atacados por orochimaru.., le pedía que lo perdonara…y que cuidara de su hijo….que no le contara nada hasta que fuera mayor y pudiera entender sus razones….que lo protegiera de todos…… y que naruto era el verdadero héroe de esa aldea.., que no dejara que nadie pensara lo contrario…

El tercero supo desde ese día que la vida de ese niño no seria nada fácil…muchos andarían detrás de el….

fin flash back

Naruto no podía creer semejante historia…., estaba congelado….en shock…, todos esperaban otra reacción...creían que saltaría gritando y protestando ..o reclamando que como no le habían dicho que era hijo del cuarto…y otras cosas…

- pues como sabrás…un biju es un elemento muy codiciado ..por eso el tercero cambio tu apellido..- decía jiraija a la expectativa de la reacción de naruto - pero quiso que llevaras el de tu madre y dejó tu nombre igual…., solo por eso tu no tuviste problemas en tus primeros años….nadie se imaginaba que el kyubi estaba aquí y menos en un niño…, yo no lo entendí en esa época pero el solo trataba de protegerte…

- muchos insistieron en que te abandonara lejos de aquí, incluso en que te matara – habló por primera vez kakashi – pero él nunca lo hubiera permitido, sin embargo.., no pudo evitar esa reacción en los aldeanos.., tenían demasiado miedo al demonio que acababa de destruir a sus familias.., incluso castigó a los que se atrevieron a hablar.., hizo todo lo posible por protegerte….por lo menos hasta que te hicieras un ninja…

Naruto río de medio lado irónicamente…y se levanto de la silla , su cara tenia una expresión tristísima…sin decir una palabra caminó lentamente hasta la puerta…- naruto…..- dijo tsunade en un tono suave, estaba preocupada por el .., por lo que pudiera hacer…., pero este la ignoró y salio del despacho…..ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo…..

Estaba sentado en un tejado viendo fijamente a la cara de piedra del cuarto….el viento no solo se llevaba sus rubios cabellos y las tiras de su protector frontal…. tambien se llevaba de lado las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos…poco a poco se fue profundo…a lo más profundo en su interior…., y se perdió en sus pensamientos ………….recordó su enfrentamiento con orochimaru en su primera prueba de chunin…durante el cual orochimaru se sorprendió de verlo con vida…., ahora todo tenia sentido…, las actitudes del tercero…, el por que de su sello…, por que no lo supo hasta que tenia 12…, todo… , su madre y su padre habían dado la vida por el…y él que siempre se había sentido despreciado….algunas recuerdos pasaban por su mente : la mirada fría de los aldeanos, la vez que le dio fiebre y paso una semana solo en el hospital, como veía a los otros niños celebrando su cumpleaños, nunca hubo nadie que celebrara el suyo…, ni que curara sus heridas o que lo consolara cuando tenia miedo en las noches antes de dormir….todas las veces que había llorado y nadie lo había visto………………..

Se sentía tan ignorado que comenzó a gritar para que lo escucharan y luego lo tomo por costumbre….sin importar lo que hiciera…todos lo rechazaban…no tenia un lugar en el mundo…..no pertenecía a nada ….no había nadie que lo quisiera…y siempre se había preguntado ¿Por qué estaba vivo? ..¿Cual era la razón de su existencia?... ¿Para que había nacido?...luego decidió que para ser el mejor ninja…y eso le había dado un motivo….

¿Como era posible que pensará así?….¿como había cuestionado su existencia ?..si sus dos padres habían dado su vida sin pensarlo dos veces por él…..si lo querían a él mas que a nada en el mundo….el si tenia un lugar aquí….el lugar que sus padres habían dejado para el, y ahora tenia una nueva misión…..hacer todo lo que su padre no pudo por la aldea….y mucho más…

Se paro en el tejado y apunto su mano directamente a la cara de piedra que estaba mirando….- seré el mejor hokage que haya existido…ya lo verás……papá….

Se lamentaba de no haber escuchado esa historia antes…, pero tomó una decisión:

El próximo año celebraría su cumpleaños por todo lo alto……………………………..

Aclaraciones:

(1)kurasai: por favor..

(2) koi: ven

(3)katana: espada

(4)demo: pero

(5)dango: el dulce que son unas bolitas clavadas en un palito.

(6)mina: chicos, muchachos..

(7) jinchuriqui: persona que contiene un biju en su interior

(8)biju: un demonio hecho de chacra como el kyubi..

**bueno si a alguien por casualidad le llamó la atención dejenme un review para ver si actualizo pronto...**


	9. Bienvenido

**hola chicos ...muchas gracias por sus review abajo estan sus respuestas...ahorita estoy apurada asi que monto este capi rapidito antes de salir...los chicos de fanfic me dijeron que les gusto mucho...ojala a ustedes tambien...es algo que nadie se espera...besos...**

Bienvenido….

Naruto seguía sentado en ese tejado…su vida había cambiado para siempre ese día….ya no sería el mismo….de repente se acordó, tenia una cita, alguien lo estaba esperando con todo lo que le había pasado lo olvidó totalmente….eran las 7:30 de la noche, tenia media hora de retraso…se apresuró a correr y en 15 minutos ya estaba en el punto de encuentro….era un bosque a las afueras de konoha y no se podía ver casi nada…. Se oía como caía el agua en un fuerte torrente….., naruto apartó unas plantas y vio sentada encima de una manta a hinata...tenia un paquete en las manos y parecía un poco ansiosa…

-siento llegar tarde….- dijo mientras se aproximaba a la chica y tomaba asiento a su lado…., se encontraban en lo que llamaban "la cascada"…nadie además que ellos dos sabia de ese lugar…naruto ni siquiera recordaba como lo había encontrado…fue en una persecución?... o tal vez lo estaba buscando?… el hecho es que estaba tan bien escondido que nadie o casi nadie lo encontraría...además ellos se habían encargado de camuflarlo un poco más…, sin embargo no estaba ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de konoha…como para no poder ir y venir rápidamente si era necesario…., ese lugar era muy especial para ellos dos…., no solo por que era el sitio donde se reunían cada vez que podían para verse, escapando de las miradas indiscretas de los otros…, o por que en ese sitio los dos se sentían totalmente cómodos y se podían decir las cosas que a plena luz del día no…sino por que en ese lugar hacía mas de un año que hinata se entregó a naruto…que se habían convertido en esposo y esposa aunque sin papeles…todo paso de la manera más dulce e inocente posible…aunque nadie le hubiera creído a él que fue hinata quien tomo la iniciativa….y como era el cumpleaños de naruto , se pusieron de acuerdo para verse ahí….en su lugar especial…nombrado así por que no era otra cosa lo que se encontraba ahí sino una hermosa cascada (catarata)…

-es….esta bien naruto- kun…- dijo con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en su cara – feliz cumpleaños….- mientras le acercaba el paquete cuadrado que tenia en las manos.., naruto lo tomó…pero ella notó que tenia los ojos enrojecidos….- te pasa algo?...

-ehhh?...no…ettoo…..- y abriendo el paquete se dio cuenta que contenía un pastel que decia "feliz cumpleaños naruto -kun…te amo…"….- naruto no pudo evitar reír tiernamente…- arigato hinata…..

-lo prepare yo misma….

-entonces de seguro debe estar muy sabroso….- trato de reír pero su mente aún estaba un tanto consternada, hinata se percató de que su sonrisa no era normal.., en especial en una persona como naruto, que nunca se contenía cuando reía….

- seguro que estas bien?...

-ehhh..sí …es solo que hoy me entere de algo….y aun estoy algo sorprendido…, - naruto le contó toda la historia de sus padres…., hinata no pudo sorprenderse más.., así que naruto era el hijo del cuarto…eso lo hacia tan digno como el mismo konohamaru…se preguntó que pensaría su padre de eso, aunque el nunca dejaría de ver a naruto como un simple demonio…., ella le tomó las manos tratando de consolarlo….- puedes creerlo, yo..el hijo del cuarto….que irónico no?...que siendo él quien salvo a la aldea de ese zorro, todos vean a ese demonio dentro de su hijo….- reía irónico mientras bajaba la mirada…- pero hinata le tomó la barbilla y levantando su cara lo besó…, lo fue acostando en la manta y abrió su chaqueta toco su ombligo y bajo su cara para besarlo…pero naruto la detuvo con sus manos mientras ella veía como negaba con su cabeza…., ella delicadamente aparto su manos y beso justamente directo en su ombligo…..

-cuando te miro….yo no veo a un demonio….yo solo veo a….naruto uzumaki…, el escandaloso mas grande de toda la aldea, el cabeza hueca numero uno y al futuro hokage de konoha…, naruto se incorporó para abrazarla…., ella era el lazo que el siempre había querido tener y la tenia entre sus brazos…, alguien que daría su vida por el y por quien el tambien la daría…., la besó con pasión y se dejaron llevar una vez más en ese sitio que tanta veces los había visto así…., a pesar de que hinata era muy tímida naruto lograba arrancarle gritos de placer mientras le acariciaba todo el cuerpo….y no había lugar del cuerpo de naruto que hinata no recorriera…, ella no hablaba mucho…pero era mas lo que hacía…., al final de la jornada naruto callo dormido profundo…, y hinata aunque quería dormirse con el no pudo….lo vio dormido, respirando lentamente con los labios entreabiertos…acaricio sus cabellos dorados …

- naruto kun - susurro muy bajito…y le dio un ultimo beso muy delicadamente tratando de no despertarlo…, se quería quedar con el ..pero sabía que la estaban esperando…, pensó que algún día ya no tendría que dejarlo…,pero por ahora no podían hacer nada, se vistió y con un poco de tristeza en el corazón lo dejo ahí durmiendo….cuando naruto a la media hora se despertó…ya sabia que ella se había ido..siempre hacia eso: dejarlo dormido.., así que se encontraba solo de nuevo…puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza como si fueran almohadas y miró fijo al cielo…bueno mientras compartieran el mismo cielo aún había una esperanza pensó….al tiempo que un suspiro salio de su boca….

Casi dos meses después……

--

Sakura había salido tarde del trabajo….el papeleo la retuvo un poco, así que ya era de noche, caminaba cansada ya que su vientre le pesaba mucho, después de todo pronto daría a luz, no había nadie en las calles todos descansaban en sus casas…, ella ya estaba muy cerca de la suya cuando de repente una voz detrás de ella la paró en seco…

- sakura…-dijo una voz gruesa y varonil…, sakura se congeló..esa voz…esa voz era inconfundible…esa voz era de sasuke…., su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por segundos…, las piernas le temblaron…era él? Podía ser él? Pero que hacia ahí? La había visto?...Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de voltear…Simplemente no podía, estaba paralizada…- si no quieres verme a la cara..lo entiendo…después de todo lo merezco…- hizo una pausa y se acerco lentamente desde atrás, a sakura le tembló todo el cuerpo e instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre abultado…- entiendo que estés molesta por que no te busque antes….pero he vuelto por ti…. yo….yo quiero que me perdones sakura…- los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron mas de lo imaginable..- por todo lo que te hecho pasar…, la verdad yo …..yo soy un idiota que no reconoce lo que quiere cuando lo tiene en frente.., pero quiero que me perdones todo..si te fallé…si te ofendí ..si te hice sufrir… ,cuando esta tan cerca la felicidad a veces los ojos no saben mirar, y dejamos que se escape lo que siempre debimos amar…., por eso necesito que me perdones.., si lo haces te prometo que no voy a irme…, que me quedo contigo y me olvido de todo…por que si yo no te tengo conmigo……, yo…..yo te amo..sakura….- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la pelirosa, eso era lo que siempre había querido escuchar de los labios de sasuke…pero ahora… ahora como reaccionaria al verla?..- sakura por favor respóndeme…- y acercándose más la tomo por los hombros para darle la vuelta..-¿pero que?, ¿Qué significa esto?- sakura con la cara bañada en lagrimas bajó la mirada al piso…no podía mirarlo a los ojos…esta vez sasuke no pudo disimular la expresión de sorpresa en su cara…..

- yo…yo…-mordió sus labios…

-hmp…, por que no me lo dijiste? ¿fue por eso que te fuiste así?- la cara de sasuke tenía una expresión fúrica..- ¿Qué pensaste que haría? – sakura apretó su puño y tomo valor…

- ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera?, después de todo , tu me habías dejado muy claro como pensabas al respecto, yo no podía hacerte eso, y no te atrevas a pensar que yo lo hice apropósito…, por que nunca deje de tomar el tónico.., no tengo idea de cómo pasó, ni siquiera lo quería…pero ahora, no me arrepiento…, yo sabía que tu no querías a un niño sasuke…lo siento, simplemente nos ahorre el disgusto y el mal rato….., que mas podía hacer?, - ahora eran los ojos de sasuke los que se abrían sorprendidos - esta bien si tu no quieres al niño…no es tu culpa, y no te preocupes no te molestaremos, pero yo si voy a cuidar de este bebe, de verdad lamento que para ti solo sea la continuación de un clan maldito, pero para mí …….., para mí es el lazo mas fuerte que tengo con tigo……- sasuke la abrazó muy pero muy fuerte

-lo siento sakura….., siento no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo y no creo que sea tu culpa, entiendo por que hiciste lo que hiciste, y tenias razón… yo nunca hubiese querido un niño, de seguro al principio me hubiese negado totalmente a la idea pero……., no creas que yo te dejaría sola con un bebe en los brazos…

-sasuke no te sientas obligado, yo no te pediría que hicieras nada que no quisieras….eso solo lo haría peor…

-exacto…yo no haría nada que no quisiera de verdad, ¿Qué acaso no escúchate lo que te acabo de decir?, yo no puedo vivir sin ti sakura…..-sakura abrio los ojos cuando sintió la mano de sasuke posarse en su vientre- además, si yo no estoy …,¿Quién va a enseñarle a no dejarse corromper por el poder que llevamos en las venas?- decía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios aunque su mirada era triste…- yo no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo…..de repente sakura se llevó la mano al vientre y se aferro a sasuke como si se fuera a caer…tenia una contracción…- sakura estas bien?

- llévame al hospital sasuke.. –decía la pelirosa mientras que el dolor hizo que cerrara los ojos y apretara con la mano la camisa de sasuke,……………

--

Sakura abrió sus ojos, su frente sudaba frió, estaba en su habitación, de repente cayó en cuenta…, todo había sido un sueño…., sasuke nunca había regresado para decirle que la amaba y mucho menos había aceptado a su hijo…., sin embargo no todo era una ilusión, por que si tenia nueve meses de embarazó y sintió otra contracción…, de hecho la cama estaba mojada…. Le dolía mucho y gritaba con cada contracción, lo primero que dijo cuando vio a su mama asomarse por la puerta fue "llama a naruto", no habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando ya naruto se encontraba corriendo en el hospital con sakura en los brazos, estaba mas nervioso que la misma sakura…

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo en otro lado..bastante lejos de ahí.., un pelinegro no podía conciliar el sueño.., sasuke no sabia que le pasaba pero no podía quitarse a sakura de la cabeza….daba vueltas en la cama sin cesar , no es que hubiera dejado de pensar en ella un día , pero algo esa noche hacía que se le estremeciera el cuerpo…, no lo entendía pero algo en su interior lo hacia sentirse intranquilo…..

-YA VA A NACER TTEBAYO- le gritaba naruto a una enfermera….

- cálmese por favor, pronto la atenderemos… , será mejor que espere afuera…- decia la pobre con una venita latiéndole en la frente…, a sakura la llevaron a la sala de partos y a los demás los dejaron esperando en el pasillo….

Caminaba por un pasillo, sasuke definitivamente no podía dormir…seria mejor si buscaba un vaso con agua para ver si así se calmaba….pensó antes de dejar su habitación minutos atrás…

Sakura ya se encontraba en posición y estaba pujando para traer a su hijo al mundo, pero mil imágenes pasaban por su cabeza ….., aunque solo una persona estaba en su mente en ese momento…, sentía que moría y que lo haría mas sola que nunca….si tan solo él estuviera ahí…para tomar su mano..para apoyarla…quería que viniera ..quería llamarlo…- una ultimas vez …puja- dijo el doctor…y ella no pudo mas….

-SASUKEEEEEEEEE – gritó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, para luego sentir un alivio….

El vaso de agua fue cayendo poco a poco…hasta partirse en pedazos en el suelo…lo había dejado caer cuando sintió un escalofrío y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pero estáticos, de repente su cuerpo se estremeció y hubiera jurado que escucho……….¿su nombre?..Comenzó a pensar que sakura lo tenia peor de lo que el creía, ahora hasta estaba imaginando cosas…esperaba que hebi no se diera cuenta de su locura…pero lo único claro es que no durmió ni un poco esa noche….

Un llanto infantil se escuchó en la habitación….y un "felicidades es un niño" le dijo el doctor…estaba extenuada, no se imaginaba que seria tan difícil.., pero cuando le acercaron a un pequeñito envuelto en una mantita blanca y pudo ver a su bebe con los ojos cerrados y unas pelusitas castañas como cabello, supo que todo había valido la pena….y en su cara se dibujó la sonrisa mas calida posible..aunque las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…, el doctor les informó a todos los que estaban esperando que todo había salido bien y que era un niño…pero que por ahora ella estaba descansando y podrían visitarla en la mañana.., naruto hizo un escándalo y dijo que no se iría de ahí sin ver a sakura , pero el doctor le explico que solo una persona podía quedarse con ella y obviamente esa era su mama…, aún así kakashi tuvo que sacarlo prácticamente a rastras del hospital , mientras hinata se disculpaba detrás de ellos…

A primera hora de la mañana naruto se encontraba en la habitación de sakura…quien tenia al bebe en los brazos…el nene tenia los ojos cerrados y hacia el intento de chuparse un dedito mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su mama, naruto lo veía muy sonriente…

- estas segura que es del teme sakura –chan? … esta muy bonito además tiene le pelo castaño? Se preguntaba naruto quien obviamente nunca había visto una foto del papa de sasuke…a sakura se le hizo una gota en la frente….

-pues lo habrá sacado del lado de él, por que por mi parte no hay nadie con ese color de cabello..- decía sakura mientras veía fijamente a su pequeño…, a excepción del cabello era muy parecido a sasuke con la misma piel blanca y ella había visto que sus ojos serian negros..otra cosa que le recordaría a el…pero tambien otra cosa que hacia que quisiera más a su hijo, si quererlo mas era posible…

- estas segura que no quieres revisar mi lista de nombres otra vez?

- si naruto – decia sakura con una venita en la frente, ya que la lista de naruto tenias nombres como : ramenuto, narutin, hinato o incluso naruto segundo…..

- bueno..- suspiro naruto - en ese caso Amaizen (1) Haruno…, Bienvenido Amai –chan , yo soy tu tío naruto …y ya veras que te voy a cuidar mucho…, a sakura se le partía el corazón de solo ver a naruto, el niño no pareció ponerle atención , parecía mas interesado en el pecho de su mama..

Después de un rato comenzaron a llegar las visitas, todos se enternecieron al ver ese niño tan dulce…, además era muy tranquilo y callado, parecía no importarle el escándalo de las personas y se mostraba indiferente ante todos los mimos y caricias que le hacían, a kakashi le recordaba a alguien… la forma de ser de ese pequeño…

Unos días después sakura salía del hospital, el cielo estaba radiante de azul y soplaba el viento, naruto la ayudaba con las cosa mientras su mamá se encargaba del papeleo, estaban en la salida del hospital y era la primera ves que veía a konoha con su hijo en los brazos, para ella eso representaba un reto, se detuvo a percibir el aire y a observar a las personas, naruto le puso una mano en el hombro como apoyándola, ambos miraron tiernamente directo al niño…(vean: i49(punto)servimg(punto)com/u/f49/12/19/11/98/lalle10(punto)jpg), pero ella sabia que aún le quedaba mucho por delante…….a los pocos minutos ya estaban llegando a su casa…cuando vieron como neji llegaba corriendo acelerado...

- NARUTO…, donde demonios estabas?...te he estado buscando por todos lados…

-¿Qué pasó?..- preguntó un poco asustado..

- tienes que venir inmediatamente a la mansión, hiashi- sama descubrió todo y va a matar a hinata…..

Naruto no dejo que neji continuara y salio corriendo directo a la mansión hyuga pero en el camino iba pensando ¿Qué haría ahora que todo se sabía?, ¿será que iba a perder a la persona mas importante en su vida?...

Aclaraciones:

(1)amai :dulce zen: esperanza amaizen: dulce esperanza.

**bueno en realidad este capitulo originalmente se llamaba: El sueño…pero no quería darles pistas…jijiji…**

**Gisell:hola linda muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo...que amable de tu parte dejarme un review aqui, me encanto de verdad...en que capi te quedaste ¿en el 11 o en el 12?..por que acababa de montar el 12 cuando se cayo la pagina...me puse muy triste...T.T...pero bueno ruego a dios por que la moten pronto..para poder seguir compartiendo con ustedes..me hace falta su apoyo..fiajate que todavía estoy trabajando en el 13 no lo he podido terminar por que mi mami se me puso muy enferma..y tengo que cuidarla...ya no cuento con el mismo tiempo...pero de todas formas no creo que monte el 13 hasta que abran fanfic.es, tu sabes que me han apoyado mucho y yo he tratado de actualizarles rápido...bueno vamos a ver... besitos ojala leas esto y puedas responderme...muak...**

**ari.sasusaku: hola que bueno que te gusto, espero que puedas dejarme otro review ..ahora es que se va a poner emocionante ...¿creo?..bueno eso me han dicho..besitos cuídate mucho...aqui esta la conti...n.n...**

**Usoratoncachi:hola cielo espero que estes muy bien...ok aclarando tu duda me parece que el primer y el segundo capi es un adelanto del futuro es decir diez años adelante...a partir del tercer capi nos ubicamos en el presente...lo que pasa es que tuve que poner diez años atras pero no coloque "flashback"...por eso le puse el comienzo como titulo...y eso es lo que estoy escribiendo...espero que no sea tan confunso...n.n...cualquier duda preguntame que si puedo con mucho gusto te respondo...mas adelante llegaremos al primer capi...no se por que se me ocurrio así..pero bueno...besitos cuidate mucho...**

**para los chicos que me agregaron como fic y autor favorito muchisimas gracias para ustedes tambien...besos...de verdad...bueno ya saben cualquier cosa si pueden dejenme un review para saber si quieren que siga actualizando...**

**como ya saben yo estaba actualizando en otra página el fic...donde los chicos me apoyan mucho...chicos si estan leyendo esto : LOS EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO...T.T...ojala nos podamos ver pronto...**

**prometo que el capi 10 lo monto aqui dentro de 5 a 10 reviews ..pero no antes...¿ustedes creen que puedan apoyarme con eso? mira que se me ha hecho dificil que lean aqui...jejeje...bueno ahí nos vemos...eso es lo único que pido para poder actualizar pronto...saber si quieren que monte el proximo capi...besitos cuidense mucho...**

**me lo crean o no, su apoyo es mi inspiración...n.n...toy apuradita chau...muak...**


	10. En la mansión hyuga…

**hola chicos lo prometido es deuda aquí el capi 10…… quiero hacer la aclaración…si, yo tengo este fic en fanfic.es, soy la misma kaoruhimura21..había dejado de actualizar aquí por que no leían la historia…y por cierto si lo ven en otro lado con otro nombre de autor díganme por que no lo tengo en ningún otro lado…solo estas dos páginas..en serio …cuento con ustedes….**

**Me iba tan bien en fanfic.es…dios díganme que no la cerraron por siempre…¿es solo un problema temporal con el servidor?..por fis díganme que si…por que me da la depre…en esa página ya iba por el capi 12….los chicos me animaban mucho a seguir actualizando…y yo lo hacía rapidito verdad chicos….los que ya leyeron saben que sí…o dios ¿que va a pasar con los chicos ahora?…T.T…kiverula-saku, dulceyami…., kaoru-chan17, sakurita 10, dante,saku-xan..,ambufox 9..y todos los ambus…, pifitas que me hacia reír…,ediht que había comenzado a leerlo…e imoto-chan tan lindo me había dejado unos regalitos que adoro por cierto…me acuerdo de todos los que me dejaron review en serio, pero no puedo colocar todos los nombres….T.T…please la van a volver a abrir…que alguien me responda por fis…yo sigo actualizando aquí mientras abren fanfic.es …para emparejarlos al 12 y actualizar al mismo tiempo en ambas páginas……ni he podido terminar el capi 13….es que sin ustedes no hay inspiración y se me enfermo mi mama …..Así que no tengo el mismo tiempo….**

**Si algún chico que me dejo review allá…y se encuentra con el fic aquí porfa déjenme review con el mismo nombre que tenían aunque sean anónimos…para saber quienes son ustedes, yo tambien lo sé por la forma como me escriben….así que sabré si son ustedes realmente…los extraño….n.n…**

**A los chicos que leyeron allá y me están dejando review aquí por primera vez… muchísimas gracias….de verdad que mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de buscar el fic y animarme desde aquí .…bueno yo les respondo abajo sus reviews…y seguimos hablando...n.n…gracias por su apoyo..me inspiran mucho...**

**Para los chicos que están leyendo por primera vez ...mil gracias tambien aquí les dejo el capi 10 …. y de este capi que les puedo decir…a sí ya se, ojala les guste un poquito….n.n….**

**Por cierto para todos disculpen los errores es que a veces me toca escribir muy rápido, yo no escribo en papel siempre en compu….y me tengo que apurar….estoy trabajando en corregirlos….-.-….sorry…**

En la mansión hyuga….

Eran las 11 de la mañana y naruto corría como loco por las calles de konoha…se movía a una velocidad asombrosa pero el sentía que iba en cámara lenta…, su corazón latía tan rápido que sin la chaqueta se le hubiesen podido ver sus palpitaciones en el pecho y una sensación de susto le recorría el cuerpo, ¿Cómo se había enterado hiashi de que el estaba con su hija? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a hinata? ¿sería capaz de matarla?, Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, como no dio tiempo para que neji terminará de hablar, este no pudo decirle muchas cosas de su interés pero principalmente que hiashi iba a matar a hinata si no le decía lo que él quería saber..., nunca le pareció tan lejos esa casa …, estaba exactamente en el mismo sitio que el conocía sin embargo. debía ser su desesperación por que le parecía que la habían movido a 1000 kilómetros de ahí….no importa cuan rápido fuera, para él no era suficiente…..y mientras aceleraba aún mas su paso, una situación un tanto penosa venia aconteciendo desde tempranas horas del día en cuestión…..

flash back

Hinata se levantaba y lo primero que sintió fueron unas nauseas matutinas.., las mismas que venia sintiendo desde hace 2 semanas, el mismo pensamiento venia a su cabeza cada vez que abría los ojos ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que estaba embarazada?..., si su padre lo sabía de seguro enfurecería, peor aún si se enteraba de quien era el papa de ese bebe…se moría de un infarto, no sin antes matar a naruto, ese era su mayor temor ¿Qué le haría su padre a naruto cuando se enterase de la noticia?, por eso aún no se lo había dicho a él, naruto de seguro querría afrontar la situación y terminaría en un enfrentamiento inevitable con su padre….y después de que todo fuera descubierto ¿los dejarían estar juntos o se separarían para siempre?...

Al poco tiempo un empleado toco la puerta de su habitación para decirle que hiashi -sama la estaba llamando, se incorporó poco a poco y una vez vestida comenzó a dirigirse a la oficina de su padre …estaba cruzando el patio cuando se sintió mareada y de pronto se desmayó ……………….para cuando sus ojos estuvieron abiertos otra vez, ya se encontraba en su habitación de nuevo y neji la estaba observando, el la había encontrado y sin decir nada a nadie la devolvió a sus aposentos...

-neji kun… ¿que paso?….

-dímelo tú ...te encontré tirada en el medio del patio..

-yo?..etoo..de seguro no comí suficiente…- decía con una risita nerviosa…

-no me mientas hinata…., cuando te vi ahí tirada me preocupe y active mi byakugan para verificar que estabas bien…- hinata abrió los ojos de la impresión -¿sabes que fue lo primero que vi…?...un latido en tu interior – hinata bajo la mirada – y entonces ¿que opina el idiota de naruto de esto?...

-nada…..por que no lo sabe….

-y que esperas para decírselo? A que el niño se gradué de la academia…o a que empiece a decir ttebayo…. – decía con la ceja alzada y las brazos cruzados…

-pues es que yo….- se quedo pensando su respuesta - tu conoces a naruto…y conoces muy bien a mi papa…sabes como va a reaccionar….

-yo no le veo problema…lo único que hará es matarlo….- mientras se encogía de hombros…

-después de matarme a mi…bueno eso en el mejor de los casos…

-sabia que algo así iba a pasar, me lo imaginaba desde un principio…, me sorprende que no pasara antes sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la discreción de naruto…¿que se puede esperar de un par de tontos enamorados…?

-si claro…lo dices por ten ten…- la cara de neji enrojeció…

-¿Qué quieres decir?..yo nunca…- pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que se abrió abruptamente…para dejar paso a las figuras de hiashi y hanabi …

-¿se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?- preguntaba hiashi con una actitud bastante desconfiada…

- ¿estas bien hinata?…preguntaba su hermana

-ehh………….hiashi –sama es que……pues verá…….hinata – sama estaba…

-si ya lo sé…- neji y hinata se alarmaron – cayó desmayada y tú la recogiste…, hanabi los vio en el patio y fue a avisarme…se puede saber por que no me avisaste inmediatamente?

- pues….

- ya estoy bien padre…no fue nada… de seguro no he comido bien y eso es todo, neji kun iba a avisarte cuando me desperté...pero yo le dije que no te dijera nada….

-hmp…, aun así…será mejor que te examine un doctor…- dijo como si no estuviera muy convencido…

-NO…., no es necesario padre…de verdad estoy bien…. – decía tratando de disimular pero después de todos hablaba antes los hyugas expertos en reconocer las actitudes personales…

- ¿Qué me esta ocultando?..¿por que no quieres que te examine un doctor?...te ha pasado algo en esos extraños entrenamientos a los que te asigna la hokage…

-no…-dijo bajando la mirada…- es solo que….yo no tengo nada…..de verdad…no hay necesidad….

-mejor lo compruebo por mi mismo…..BYAKUGAN¡¡ - los ojos y las venas alrededor de ellos se tensaron mas que nunca en la cara del jefe del clan, neji cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara y hinata se mordió los labios al mismo tiempo que voltio su cara como lamentándose – pero que demonios…., ¿Cómo puede ser ?...¿quien es el padre?..dímelo ahora mismo..- hanabi se sorprendió….¿el padre? ..¿hinata estaba embarazada?...se preguntaba, si hubiera sabido que su indiscreción causaría semejante lío, se hubiera mordido la lengua…ella sabía muy bien como era su papa cuando se molestaba…

-soy yo…- hablo neji demostrando mucha determinación – lo siento mucho hiashi sama…yo nunca quise ofenderlo pero estoy dispuesto a pagar por mi error…y tomaré toda la responsabilidad de ese niño que viene en camino….pero no le haga nada a hitana kurasai(1)….- hiashi desactivo el byakugan pero eso no hacía que su mirada se viera menos aterradora….y estaba dirigida con toda su furia a la cara de neji..quien seguia con el mismo semblante frío…

- como te atreviste…., te voy a ma…

-NO PADRE….- se apresuró a gritar hinata.., para luego continuar mas calmada - arigato neji kun…, pero no tienes que protegerme,……………….. él no es el papa de mi bebe…solo trata de ayudarme…pero no quiero que otro inocente pague…

-y como sé que no lo estas protegiendo?...

-por que si hubiese estado con un miembro del clan hyuga…¿Por qué habría de ocultártelo? Y más si neji quiere reconocerlo…

-hmp…, ¿eso es verdad neji?..

- hiashi –sama ….yo solo….

-retírate…tu y yo hablaremos luego…cierra la puerta al salir…- neji asentó con la cabeza y salio de la habitación, a pesar de que acató la orden de cerrar la puerta se quedo escuchando un poco más detrás de esta….

-ahora dime de quien es ese niño que estas esperando…

-nunca….nunca te lo diré…

-hmp.., como te atreves a desafiarme así?… me lo vas a decir ahora mismo…, así tenga que matarte…..- neji no sabia cuan serio podía ser hiashi con su amenaza….pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no podía dejar que hinata pasara por todo eso sola….salio corriendo como el viento y empezó una búsqueda por un rubio que no terminaría sino un par de horas después ……..

fin flash back

En la mansión huyga…….

Hinata se encontraba tirada en el piso y tenía la marca de la mano de su papa en la cara…, sin embargo en sus ojos no se veía una sola lágrima….

-AHORA¡¡ .si no me dices ahora mismo quien es él….te juro que te expulso del clan, no sin antes ponerte el sello del pájaro enjaulado …- decía furioso hiashi en dirección a su hija mayor, mientras la menor miraba la escena pero totalmente en silencio, hinata bajó la mirada al piso en señal de que no diría una sola palabra, su padre no lo sabía pero ella se hubiese dejado matar primero antes de decirle de quien era el hijo que estaba esperando…- ¿sabes lo que esto significa? Nos has deshonrado una vez más…, ahora todos dirán que la heredera del clan hyuga se embarazó sin estar casada y ni si quiera esta comprometida...como se supone que le voy a explicar esto al clan…¿y se supone que ese niño será el próximo heredero de la dinastía hyuga ?...,si ni siquiera sé quien es su padre...pero por lo visto es un cobarde que no sabe dar la cara ….hinata frunció el seño…

-haz… haz lo que quieras con migo, pero no te lo diré …..

- y todavía te atreves a protegerlo…- decía hiashi un poco impresionado de la valentía que mostraba su hija ante esa situación, el tenia sus sospechas pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios para saber como actuar, auque no solo lo impresionaba el hecho de su actitud, si no que también le pudiera ocultar que tenia una relación con alguien, el simple acto de que se había atrevido a tener una relación con alguien ya lo impactaba bastante…, pero lo que le más le causaba una fuerte impresión es que había podido guardarse su embarazo de dos meses….si no se hubiese desmayado temprano en pleno patio quien sabe si se hubiesen dado cuenta….después de todo su atención siempre estaba centrada en el entrenamiento de hanabi….

- ya te dije haz conmigo lo que quieras….

- pues debería mandarte lejos de la aldea…así por lo menos no verías a el idiota que hizo esto - solo obtuvo una subida de hombros de hinata como respuesta….- por lo visto tendré que tomar medidas más radicales…- hinata se incorporó poco a poco para darle la cara a su padre, sentía que no tenia de que avergonzarse, estaba cansada de sentir miedo de él, además ya no podía avergonzarlo más….según él, ella sabía que su favorita era hanabi y que si fuera por él era su hermana quien heredaría el clan…

-eso era lo que querías después de todo no?...ahora ya tienes una excusa para poder deshacerte de mi sin que nadie te juzgue…

-DIME QUIEN ES ÉL….- y ya tenia su mano levantada otra vez en contra de hinata cuando sintió como un brazo fuerte la detuvo….

- no se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a hinata ttebayo…- decía naruto en un tono muy serio quien de un momento a otro apareció detrás de él., ante la sorpresa de todos en la habitación…., naruto se dio cuenta de que había llegado justo ha tiempo para evitar una desgracia pero aún seguía sin entender como era que hiashi se había enterado….- si hay alguien con quien tiene que desquitarse…… ese soy yo…

-DEMONIOS…- decía hiashi mientras se libraba del amarre de naruto….-hmp…, tenias que ser tú…, entre tantos idiotas….tenias que ser precisamente tú….

-YO….- empezó a gritar naruto con una gotita en la frente….pero se calmó un poco - yo amo a hinata y haría cualquier cosa por ella…- hinata no podía creerlo..se preguntaba que estaba haciendo naruto ahí….el corazón empezó a latirle cada vez más rápido….y ante sus ojos permanecía un imagen que la hacia temblar hasta los huesos….las figuras de su padre y naruto enfrentadas….

-hmp.., hubiera preferido no saber…. No hay forma de que yo te acepte en mi familia…- por la cabeza de ese hombre tan serio y conservador en cuyos hombros reposaba la responsabilidad de todo un clan…pasaban mil y un pensamientos… aunque nadie podía imaginarse cuales eran…, miró a hinata….- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que nuestra sangre se mezclará con la de él?..¿como voy a explicarle a los miembros del clan que el niño que esperas es también un descendiente del zorro de nueve colas ? –a naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió algo en su estomago parecido a un ataque de nervios…su mirada azul se dirigió a su chica…

-hinata….tu estas?...- decía como si todavía tuviese dudas, ella bajo la mirada pero esta vez una lagrima corría por su mejilla….

-hmp.., es que ni siquiera se lo habías dicho a el….

naruto no salía de su asombro…estaba debatiéndose entre sentirse feliz a mas no poder o asustado a muerte…., se acercó poco a poco a hinata y en un tono suave..pero con una mirada triste empezó a hablarle…

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?...

-ehhh…yo ….hace como dos semanas….- decía hinata tratando de mirar a otro lado…

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?..¿que acaso te avergüenza que sea mio?..¿es que no crees que sería un buen padre?

- NARUTO - KUN…, no digas eso…tu sabes que yo nunca….nunca me avergonzaría de ti…pero yo no quiero que te pasé nada….y menos por mi culpa….sabia que si te lo decía tu no te ibas a aguantar y….- naruto la aferró a su pecho mientras sus brazos cubrían la espalda de la chica…quien tenia los ojos bien abiertos y con los brazos aprisionado miraba por encima del hombro del rubio…

-arigato hinata….es el regaló mas hermoso que me han dado…, lo único que me puede pasar por tu culpa…es ser feliz….

-hmp, eso ni lo sueñes…..que acaso crees que te vas a quedar así tan tranquilo….- naruto y hinata se separaron…, por un momento se habían olvidado del lugar y las personas con quienes estaban…

-hiashi –sama….- dijo naruto viendo a la cara de su suegro con una expresión que demostraba mas determinación de la que tenia neji cuando trato de culparse – yo….yo adoro a su hija y me quiero casar con ella.., disculpe si lo ofendí, pero si no le pedí su mano antes fue por que no creí que usted aceptará ..

-hmp.., ¿y que te hace pensar que he cambiado de opinión?….- el seño de naruto se frunció…aunque esa era la respuesta que esperaba….- será mejor que te olvides de ella …, lo de ustedes simplemente no puede ser…y en cuanto a ti hinata…hoy mismo te irás de la aldea...será mejor que nadie te vea así...lo que haremos cuando el niño nazca…lo discutiremos después….

- usted no creerá que yo voy a permitir eso…- decía el rubio mientras neji llegaba al lugar muy agotado..había corrido detrás de naruto , pero era tan rápido que por mas que quiso no pudo alcanzarlo…."así que los rumores sobre naruto son ciertos..." pensó el castaño mientras veía la situación tratando de ponerse al día con los acontecimientos….

-hmp…,tu no eres nadie para meterte en las decisiones del clan…

-LE PROPONGO UNA PELEA TTEBAYO…si usted gana yo me alejó de hinata. y prometo respetar su decisión…si yo gano…ella se viene conmigo sin que nada le pase…

- NARUTO, no seas idiota ..-dijo neji mientras le tomaba del brazo tratando de detenerlo…, pero el rubio lo ignoró….

-hmp…, si yo gano…entonces tendrás que mantenerte alejado de mi hija…y no importa lo que pase con ella y con su hijo…no podrás interferir….- naruto apretó su puño….

-de acuerdo…- hinata cerró los ojos como lamentándose…en esa pelea se decidiría el futuro de ella y de su hijo………..

Qué podría mas: ¿el amor o el poder?...

**uy¡¡ ¿Qué he hecho?...O.O…..**

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado….Creo que pronto vuelve el sasu-saku, para los que lo estén esperando….**

**Respuestas:**

**Risamakabra:** hola cariño…n.n…muchísimas gracias por buscar el fic…no sabes lo que me alegro leer eso….me sonrojas…ja ..ya se en que capi te quedaste..en el 12...todavía no termino el 13... yo con mucho gusto te dejo mi email, la verdad soy muy despistada debí dárselos antes…T.T…así no sufriríamos tanto…pero weno…espero que podamos chatear…n.n…y gracias por decirme lo del lemon...que seria de mi sin su apoyo...

**yachiru-san**:hola...arigato muchas gracias por tu review…bueno ojala te gustara un poquito….y puedas seguir apoyándome….yo nunca me creo las cosas tan bonitas que me dicen…n.n….espero vernos pronto…los chicos saben que si me dejan sus animos yo actualizo rápido…bye besos..cuidate…

**maat sacáis**:hola!! Oye muchas gracias por tu review…siempre que me dejen review yo actualizo rápido…bueno cuando tengo tiempo de escribir...pero como ya sabes….los siguientes capis ya los tengo listo…por que estaba actualizando en otra página…es que no se por que pero aquí no les llama mucho la atención…weno como prometí aquí dejo el próximo capi….ojala y te guste un poquito…aqui ya sabes como se enteró hiashi...pero todavía falta para que sepamos que pasó con el niño...bye besos cuídate mucho…

**yata uzumaki:** hola!! Que bueno que te gusto…aquí esta la conti…ojala y puedas seguir apoyandome...bueno el capi que no he podido terminar es precisamente sobre eso...la reacción de sasuke...pero bueno ya lo sabras mas adelante...n.n...besos..cuidate mucho...

**pagome:** hola!! pues si, aquí tambien la tenia..pero como te das cuenta no leen mucho aquí..gracias por tu apoyo...de verdad que bueno que te guste...yo quiero que abran pronto fanfic.es...¿en que capi te quedaste?...vamos a ver si quieren que siga actualizando por aqui...besitos cuidate mucho...chau...

**Gisell:** hola!! pues sí aparentemente se cayó espero que la monten pronto...pero ni idea...te quedaste el capi 12 era el que acababa de montar...todavía trabajo en el 13...pero weno...aqui dejo mi mail..cualquier cosa me dices...bye besos...estamos en contactos... n.n...

**Fin respuestas….**

**Chicos no se tomen a mal lo que voy a decir….pero no creo actualizar aquí después del capi 12 hasta que abran fanfic.es….es que no se….de no haber sido por esos chicos yo no creo haber continuado el fic…y yo estoy esperando para seguir actualizando allá y aquí al mismo tiempo…de verdad que al menos que me dejen muuuuchos reviews aquí…que yo lo dudo bastante….no creo que pase del capi 12 hasta que abran fanfic.es..…pero no se si la abren pronto o al menos eso espero….no tengo idea….entiéndame de verdad que sin el apoyo de ellos yo no hubiese continuado… y si no pueden seguir leyendo me voy a sentir muy mal….T.T… Y se me va la inspiración en serio….además como se darán cuenta aquí no leen mucho que se diga...bueno de aquí a que monte el capi 12 , vamos a ver si ustedes quieren que siga actualizando…..y si abren la página…..eso espero con todo mi corazón…n.n…que todo salga muy bien…**

**Weno n.n…..chicos ya saben déjenme sus review para saber si quieren el capi 11 pronto….por lo menos 10, así yo se si ya les dio tiempo de leer…por cierto como dije ahorita no tengo el mismo tiempo para escribir...así que si me pierdo por un tiempo no me culpen...T.T...**

**aqui dejo mi mail por si alguien se quiere mantener en contacto...ahorita me voy a conectar... o cualquier cosa me mandan un mail aquí: kaoruhimura arroba hotmail(punto)es**

**Muchos besitos para todos…..bye…**


	11. ¿el amor o el poder o algo mas?

**hola chicos ….aquí dejo el capi 11…monte una imagen muy linda en mi opinión….espero que les guste a uds. tambien…**

**bueno hay buenas y malas noticias...**

**las buenas es que he decidido seguir actualizando aquí...si ustedes me dejan review..diciendo que quieren que continue claro...y para los chicos que estaban leyendo antes en fanfic.es por fin pude terminar el capi 13:la conti... hasta que encontre el tiempo y la inspiración para hacerlo...así que yo se los monto aqui..cuando llege el momento...n.n..**

**las malas son pues que me han hospitalizado a mi mama y no voy a tener el mismo tiempo para escribir..T.T..así que vamos a ver cuando pueda continuar...los capi que ya tengo listo,no hay problema yo se los monto pero despues del 13...bueno...veremos... si uds. me dejan sus animos puede que saque un capi por semana...tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo...**

En el capitulo anterior:

-hmp…,tu no eres nadie para meterte en las decisiones del clan…

-LE PROPONGO UNA PELEA TTEBAYO…si usted gana yo me alejó de hinata. y prometo respetar su decisión…si yo gano…ella se viene conmigo sin que nada le pase…

- NARUTO, no seas idiota ..-dijo neji mientras le tomaba del brazo tratando de detenerlo…, pero el rubio lo ignoró….

-hmp…, si yo gano…entonces tendrás que mantenerte alejado de mi hija…y no importa lo que pase con ella y con su hijo…no podrás interferir….- naruto apretó su puño….

-de acuerdo…- hinata cerró los ojos como lamentándose…en esa pelea se decidiría el futuro de ella y de su hijo………..

Qué podría mas: ¿el amor o el poder?...

¿el amor o el poder?...o algo más?...

Hinata tomó a naruto del brazo…

-na…naruto –kun…por favor…no…- este se voltio hacia ella tomo su cara con sus manos y en un tono muy bajito….con una sonrisa calida le habló

- tranquila.., no te preocupes….no lo mataré….- dijo riéndose como en broma…para luego darle un beso y voltearse hacia su adversario…. – cuando usted diga…

-hmp.., vamos al patio ahí nadie nos interrumpirá….- y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección….todos los siguieron…incluyendo a hinata quien seguía tomada del brazo de naruto…

Dos horas habían pasado desde entonces…todos los presentes en ese patio tenían la boca abierta…., se supone que nadie asistiría pero el escándalo llamo la atención de todos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…,no solo los ninjas , incluso los sirvientes estaban viendo el desenlace de aquella pelea…hiashi se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, apoyado con las palmas de su manos para no caerse y su mirada estaba fija al piso, como si no mirara nada…naruto estaba tirado por completo…todo su cuerpo reposaba en el suelo y tenia los ojos cerrados ….sobra decir que ambos tenían múltiples moretones y heridas por todos lados…tenían los cuerpos casi tan rotos como sus ropas….y las condiciones en que había quedado el patio no eran mucho mejores…

"ese jutsu?…¿.ese jutsu era?…no puede ser…yondaime…"eran los pensamientos que se encontraban en la cabeza de hiashi…"este muchacho….fue un verdadero héroe…." su mirada se quedo viendo el cuerpo tendido de naruto…

-na…naruto….- decía hinata con lágrimas en los ojos…mientras se arrojaba sobre el cuerpo del muchacho…..al tiempo que se aferraba a su chaqueta…y hundía la cara en su pecho…

Poco a poco salio de su trance…tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio….- hinata yo…

- GANASTE¡¡…-dijo ella levantando su cara con una sonrisa….sus lágrimas eran de alegría…, el también rió al verla y se incorporó un poco para sentarse…

-si ya sé….. ¿acaso tenias alguna duda ttebayo..?..- dijó riendo mientras limpiaba con la manga su labio roto…además de sentir su ojo hinchado que el no sabía pero tambien estaba morado….(creo que la faltaba uno que otro diente pero no estoy segura….jijiji..mentira….)

-ninguna….- decía ella mientras arropaba su cuello con sus brazos en un abrazo….que él hizo reciprocó…

Algunos sirvientes ayudaron a levantarse a hiashi quien estaba peor que naruto…tenía un par de costillas rotas y solo podía ver por un ojo debido a la inflamación del otro, sangraba mucho de una pierna pero a pesar de las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo no estaba tan grave como para morir…aunque no le quedaba una sola gota de chacra…muy al contrario de naruto….

-esa es la cuestión con naruto……siempre te sorprende..- decía neji quien veía la escena cruzado de brazos….

-hmp…hinata haz lo que quieras….- comenzó hiashi – di mi palabra…y no pienso dejar de cumplirla…, sin embargo toma en cuenta que si te vas con él….nosotros estaremos muertos para ti…y tu para nosotros,… tendrás que ponerte el sello…. eso ni yo podré evitarlo…- dirigió la mirada a naruto – si tu la amarás de verdad…sabrías que lo mejor para ella no es estar contigo…- naruto se paró por completo y tomó a hinata de la mano….

-hinata se queda aquí…. en konoha….con ustedes…- los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron mucho y se quedo mirando fijo al rubio…, neji se volvió a llevar la mano a la cara…y uno que otro espectador se cayó de lado… hiashi se quedo mirando con mucha atención al chico…esperando que dijera lo que tenia que decir..- pero yo quiero verla cuando quiera… y a mi hijo también…las veces que sean…

-hmp.., ¿de que estas hablando…?

- yo he ganado el encuentro no?...tengo derecho a llevármela si quiero cierto?...pero yo no quiero que ella pierda todo por mi., yo no reclamaré mi derecho…no tendré ninguna relación con este clan y no interferiré en sus asuntos…ni seré un miembro de su familia…siempre y cuando hinata pueda quedarse aquí…, y yo pueda cuidar de ella y de nuestro hijo…aunque no vivan conmigo…de esa manera el clan no tendrá que pasar por la vergüenza de perder a su heredero…y se evitarían muchas molestias… por que ni crean que voy a dejar que sellen a hinata o a mi hijo… ¿Qué opina..?..hiashi se quedó pensando un momento…

-hmp..,de acuerdo…- todos abrieron muy grande los ojos de la impresión…- pero el niño llevará el apellido hyuga y nadie en la aldea deberá saberlo…

-NO ..- reclamó hinata…- si me quedo mi bebe y todos sabrán quien es su padre….

-demonios…, pero no pienso cambiar mi opinión en cuanto al apellido…

- no hay problema… - dijo el rubio, aunque se quedo pensando que a hiashi tal vez le hubiese gustado más "namikase"…- a mi me basta con que sepa que yo soy su papa….- hinata se aferró mas fuerte al brazo de naruto… y subió su mirada triste para verle al rostro…

-¿Por qué naruto - kun? – el trato de sonreír mientras le explicaba con una voz muy suave…

-hinata…etto…, - suspiró- , yo sé lo que es no tener una familia…lo que es estar solo…

- pero ahora nosotros somos tu familia…

-si .., yo lo sé..demo, aunque ellos sean como son…ellos tambien son tu familia y yo que daría cualquier cosa por tener a la mia, ¿Cómo puedo apartarte de la tuya.?..., además tu sabes que mi vida no es muy fácil que se diga…, todavía hay muchas personas detrás de mí..y siempre las habrá.., si me llegara a pasar algo…- hinata puso su dedo en la boca de naruto.., pero este lo apartó delicadamente para proseguir…- si algo me llegará a pasar .., entonces tu te quedarías sola con el bebe…, yo no podría vivir sabiendo eso….pero no te preocupes hinata…yo te dije que nunca renunciaría a ti…y no lo haré, algún día…algún día tu familia me tendrá que aceptar…y ese día nos casaremos ….te lo prometo…tranquila..- puso su mano en la pancita de la ojiplata – los tres estaremos bien…

Ya la mayoría de los empelados se habían ido y era turno de que naruto se fuera también…, abrazó una ultima vez a hinata y con el corazón hecho pedacitos la vio partir a sus habitaciones..a él lo esperaba una escolta hasta la salida de la mansión…neji se encontraba justo detrás de él ….con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados…recostado en una de las pocas columnas que habían quedado en pie….

-hmp, después de todo te saliste con la tuya ¿no? Naruto,………..creo que hiciste lo correcto….- el rubio río un poco irónico…

- a veces lo correcto….no es lo más fácil de hacer…-contestó mientras veía como desaparecía la silueta de su chica entre los pasillos…su mirada se cristalizó y tuvo que tragar grueso para aguantar las lagrimas que querían salir…

- ve a casa naruto…..yo cuidaré de ella….

-arigato….neji…

Una semana después…hinata iba caminando por una calle de konoha…cuando algo la sorprendió a sus espaldas…era naruto que volvía de una misión, pero no estaba vestido como siempre, con su uniforme sino de una manera deportiva llevaba un pantalón naranja y una camisa azul marino, en sus espaldas traía un rollo de pergamino que tenia que entregar a la hokage, pero cuando vio a hinata quiso darle una sorpresa y la abrazó por detrás antes de que ella se percatase de su presencia, al principio se sorprendió un poco pero cuando escucho la voz del rubio se tranquilizó…

- te extrañe mucho ttebayo….

- naruto – kun..¿que haces? ….la personas nos están viendo

- ya no tenemos que escondernos más cierto? Después de todo tu familia ya lo sabe…

-si….demo..-tenia la cara un poco roja…, pero a naruto no le importó y agachándose la monto sobre sus hombros mientras ella intentaba gritarle cosas como "no….naru" o "cuidado...el bebe"…pero el la calmó diciéndole "yo nunca dejaría que nada los lastimará "… ella se sintió tan segura como en los brazos de su madre, mientras se aferraba con una mano a los cabellos rubios y la otra era tomada de forma protectora por la mano del chico (imagen: i49(punto)servimg(punto)com/u/f49/12/19/11/98/before10(punto)jpg ) y de esa manera el cabeza hueca numero 1 heredero del despacho de konoha paseo a su chica por toda la aldea, mientras buscaban un lugar para pasar toda la tarde juntos, por donde pasaban le sacaban miradas y sonrisas de ternura a las personas que los veían…aunque no todas eran tan dulces algunas miradas eran molestas e iban dirigidas al rubio, y otras se echaban a llorar con los corazoncitos rotos al ver que el corazón del chico de ojos celestes ya estaba ocupado, por supuesto que el chico no se dio cuenta de esto…estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando a su familia…….

Habían pasado 6 meses…….era un día sábado muy temprano en la mañana….

Un "BUAAAAAAAAA" se escucho en la habitación, que hizo que sakura abriera sus ojos dormilones…estaba acostada y se dirigió a la cuna para sacar a su bebe que acababa de despertarse…

- ya…ya…mami esta aquí…- dijo meciéndolo tratando de consolarlo- ¿tienes mucha hambre mi cielo cierto?- y empezó a amamantarlo…, mientras mas crecía más se parecía a su papa… tenia la misma nariz de él, y sus ojos….de eso no había duda…era un niño muy dulce…, se portaba muy bien y casi no daba trabajo aunque sufría de "mamitis"..ya que no quería separarse de su mamá…era muy apegado a ella y sakura sufría mucho cuando tenia que dejarlo con su abuela para irse a trabajar…por que el niño siempre se quedaba llorando…por eso los fines de semana eran todos para él…

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y sakura tenia listo al pequeño para salir a pasear…, cuando escucho la puerta…

-buenos días fea…

-buenos días sai...¿que haces aquí?...

-pues como sé que siempre paseas a amai- chan en la mañana …vine a acompañarlos…¿y donde está?...

-ah?...a sí, en su cochecito….- cuando el pelinegro se acerco para saludar al niño...este solo le sacó la lengua….y no dejó que lo cargara…e hizo un escándalo cuando vio que sai se acercó a su mama…a pesar de que estaba muy pequeño era muy celoso de sakura… a veces ni naruto podía acercársele a ella…pero el niño si se la llevaba muy bien con su tío…jugaban mucho, incluso a veces se quedaba dormido en el pecho del rubio de tanto jugar…y naruto siempre acababa con la cara babeada y una gran sonrisa…

-parece que aún no se acostumbra a mi ..cierto?...- dijo con una sonrisa que no demostraba mucho..

-lo siento mucho….es que aún es un bebe y no entiende…

-bueno...eso no importa seguro que mientras mas me vea…mas se acostumbrará….- sakura no estaba muy segura de ello, puesto que el nene había visto a sai desde siempre, ya que el pelinegro era muy atento con ellos y tambien la ayudaba mucho ...de repente sintieron un olor un poco desagradable..

-creo que tengo que cambiarle el pañal…

-tranquila…yo lo hago…

-¿estas seguro?...

-si por supuesto…tu sabes que a mi no me molesta cambiar al pequeño zorrillo…-a sakura le cayó una gotita en la cabeza….pero no se molesto por que ella conocía al chico..además el le había demostrado que quería mucho a su niño…

Sai comenzó con su labor…y a pesar de lo desagradable de esta lo hizo con mucho gusto…ya el bebe estaba todo limpio y cuando el chico le iba a poner un pañal nuevo….sai sintió como el chorrito de pis del niño le caía directo en la cara… el bebe empezó a reír muy graciosamente…..

-AMAIZEN HARUNO..- grito sakura…lo que hizo que el niño se echara a llorar..ya que el reconocía el tono de voz de su madre y ella nunca lo llamaba así..Siempre le decía amai…de hecho todos le decían amai o amai –chan por cariño…y tambien por que iba muy de acuerdo con su personalidad…a donde iba derretía a las personas…y todos querían comérselo….a besos por supuesto….sakura no lo demostraba por no parecer presuntuosa pero estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo….

- no te preocupes…, todo esta bien….zorrillito…- dijo mientras se limpiaba el pis de su cara…y trataba de consolar al niño quien no se calmó hasta que su mamá lo cargó….

Los tres estaban en el parque y los adultos conversaban sentados en un banco mientras el niño en su cochecito tomaba el sol y se quedaba viendo los colores de los juguetes de los niños mayores…

-y entonces fea...¿aún no me das una respuesta?

-sai….etto…es que yo tengo que cuidar de mi niño…y pues la verdad…yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas…

-¿y no será que no tienes tiempo, por que aún estas esperando por él?

-sai…..yo….

-solo dame una oportunidad…es todo lo que pido… yo se que puedo sacarlo de tu corazón…y tu te mereces a alguien que quiera estar contigo y con tu hijo…, ¿de verdad quieres que crezca sin un padre?...¿quieres quedarte sola para siempre?..yo podría darte todo lo que quieras y más….

-es que yo…no se si pueda quererte…- sai le tomo la mano muy fuerte

-deja que yo me ocupe de eso…- y con un gesto delicado le tomó la barbilla y le dio un beso muy apasionado…sakura solo se dejó llevar…

Ese mismo sábado…en las puertas de la aldea de konoha….se veían 4 figuras misteriosas….todas bastante cubiertas con capas….

-entonces es aquí?...- preguntaba con sus dientes afiladísimos…

-hmp…, hemos llegado….

-¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto sasuke?...si yo te lo dije no era para que te lo tomarás así….-hablaba karin al punto de un colapso nervioso…

- hmp…, si…estoy seguro….ya iba siendo hora de que volviera por lo que me pertenece….- en la cabeza de ese pelinegro daban vueltas muchas ideas pero una imagen se mantenía fija….una imagen con cabello rosa…. Y sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo susurró para sí "sakura…" mientras su mirada se perdía en las calles que hace tanto tiempo no venía…….

¿Qué sorpresas tendría el destino para sasuke?...

**etooo...no me imaginaba que lo leerian tan rapido aqui...se me olvido poner las respuestas...sorry..aquí estan las del capi anterior...en el que viene pongo las de este...toy apurada asi que cortitas...-.-...**

**repuestas:**

**natalia y vivian:**hola!! chicas muchas gracias por su apoyo...ya ven aqui les dejo la conti..ojala les guste un poquito y puedan seguir dandome animos...nunca nadie me habia dicho que era un placer leer el fic...muchas gracias...me sonrojan...cuidense mucho besos...

**pagome:** hola!! gracias por todo tu apoyo...no se lee el msn en el review..T.T...pero si quieres agregame y yo te acepto...o voy a ver si lo saco del correo que aparece en los reviews...me gustaria mucho chatear contigo...weno ya ves voy a continuar aqui pero solo pido un poquito de paciencia y sus reviews para animarme...espero que te contente..besitos cuidate mucho...

**muren:**hola!!..que bueno que te gusto...bueno todo salio mas o menos bien?..cierto..n.n...ojala te guste un poquito..y puedas seguir animandome...besos cuidate...

**gisell:**hola linda!! ya ves complaciendo peticiones...muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo...ya falta menos para el 13...n.n...ojala te guste...muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo...besos cuidate mucho...n.n...

**maatsacmis:**gracias por todo tu apoyo..ojala te siga gustando el fic..no te olvides de dejarme review...besos...cuidate mucho...

**fin respuestas...**

**chicos...saben para dar mas posibilidades a que los chicos que seguian la historia la encuentren...he montado el fic en otra pagina...desde el principio por supuesto...y bueno...aqui les dejo el link: ****www(punto)cafeotaku(punto)org/fanfiction/viewstory(punto)php?sid17068****..cualquier cosa tambien nos vemos alla es muy parecida a la otra ..aqui se los dejo por que lo que paso con fanfic.es me dejó traumada...**

**gracias por su apoyo ..eso es lo que necesito para continuar actualizando….solo espero que el fic les siga gustando y me sigan apoyando…esa imagen siempre me pone happy...ya saben mientras me dejen review...yo les monto el capi 12 rapido...**

**Muchos besitos….n.n….**


	12. El Encuentro

**hola chicos……-…espero que estén muy bien…aquí el capi 12…espero que sea de su agrado……. Monte dos imágenes aunque no son muy relevantes..no crean…Pero me parecieron simpáticas…..jijiji….**

El Encuentro….

Sakura sentía esos labios….ese pelo negro como la noche…..esa piel de porcelana….con sus ojos cerrados casi pudo sentirlo…casi pudo engañarse….sintió como si era él la que la tenia de nuevo en sus brazos….como si eran sus labios los que la besaban…y se dejó llevar por un momento…tratando de recordar esa sensación…la sensación de un beso de sasuke…

El pelinegro sabía que estaba siendo utilizado pero no le importó…, sai había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo, seguía sin mostrar sensación en su cara…., pero como toda persona tocada por la influencia de naruto en su vida ya no era el mismo…el rubio le había enseñado la importancia de los lazos, de tener a alguien especial en la vida….de una buena amistad….después de todo esa era su mayor cualidad : "hacer que las personas creyeran en él…y lograr cambios en ellas sin que el mismo se diera cuenta…" , cuando sakura regresó su cambio era evidente y a pesar de que seguía sin entender eso de los insultos…buscaba desesperadamente establecer lazos que lo unieran a este mundo…incluso dejó el ambu raiz…para tratar de sentir….pero era difícil para alguien que había crecido así…, sin embargo …sakura tenia ese algo…esa cualidad que le permitía derretir los corazones mas fríos…así era ella sin intención y sin poder evitarlo….por lo que sin ninguna mala intención y sin entender muy bien como, sai se había enamorado de ella…..al principio todo siguió como los amigos que eran…y su única intención era la de ayudarla en ese mal momento que estaba pasando…. De esa manera aprendería como mantener los lazos ya creados para no perderlos…pero nunca se imaginó cuan fuertes podían llegar a ser sus lazos hacia ella…

De repente sakura reaccionó…, y se separó de él con una expresión de culpabilidad en la cara y una lagrima al borde de salir…

-lo siento yo…no puedo…yo simplemente no puedo….perdóname…- dijo tratando de secar la lágrima en su mejilla….y se incorporó para tomar el cochecito de su hijo..cuando ya estaba a punto de tomar camino, sai la tomo de la mano….

-esta bien…lo entiendo…, no tienes por que irte…., quedémonos un poco mas…por favor…-ella se le quedó viendo como sorprendida…pero sin decir palabra tomo asiento otra vez…..- y entonces ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital?...

Un chico rubio con ojos azules veía como el agua bajaba por su rostro en el espejo de su baño…acababa de lavar su cara…aunque en ese espejo no se reflejaba el remolino de emociones en su interior…, se sentía muy feliz por que iba a ser padre pero al mismo tiempo preocupado…había algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza…., recordó la conversación que había tenido con jiraija el mismo día que supo la noticia….

Flash back

Eran las 7 de la noche y ya casi no quedaban heridas en su cara, pero aun no salía de su shock ,salio de su apartamento y comenzó la búsqueda que sus ocupaciones diarias no le permitieron hacer antes…por la única persona que podría aclarar todas sus dudas…..al poco rato se encontraban jiraija y naruto sentados cómodamente en un banco del parque, jiraija no estaba muy contento ya que naruto lo había sacado a la fuerza del bar donde se encontraba con dos chicas muy hermosas…y aún tenia el efecto del alcohol en sus venas, aunque en su caso eso era algo normal….

-y bien…para que me necesitabas?..¿que es tan importante como para interrumpir mi recolección de información?..hip..

-estamos en konoha…¿Qué clase de información necesitas aquí?..

-AJAJAJAJA..- reía escandaloso – se me olvidaba…hip…continua…continua….- al chico se le hizo una gotita en la cabeza…

- pues verás…es que hinata y yo….etto…- naruto se sonrojo un poco – bueno..estamos juntos…y…

-entiendo..hip…debí tener esta conversación contigo hace tiempo…por eso te dije que leyeras mi libro…pues verás cuando un chico quiere a una chica…algunas cosas pasan…y luego….bueno….cuando la abejita visita la flor…..

- ERO –SENIN..-decía naruto con una gotita en la cabeza – no es de eso que quería hablar..

-ah no?..

- lo que sucede es que hinata esta embarazada…

-NANY¡¡(1)

-cálmate ero-senin…

-¿QUE ME CALME?...-se paró alterado…y del susto se le pasó un poco el efecto alcohólico - tienes idea de lo que te va a hacer hiashi….

-ya me ocupe de eso…

-¿que?, hiashi ya lo sabe?...

-de hecho él lo supo primero que yo….- jiraija pellizco a naruto…para sentir que era real..

-aaaay..por que hiciste eso ero - senin…

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?...- a naruto se le hizo una venita en la frente – a ya veo..por eso es que tienes la cara así…

-pues…mas o menos…- naruto le contó toda la experiencia vivida en la mañana…la cara de jiraija se sorprendía cada vez mas mientras el rubio hablaba….

- ya veo… ¿y que querías preguntarme?...

-ettoo…es que…pues como el kuybi está dentro de mi…pues yo quería saber…

-¿si eso podría afectar a tu hijo?...- naruto asintió con la cabeza -quédate tranquilo…ese tipo de sellado se utiliza como a una botella, tu solo eres el contenedor…esos demonios son solo masas de chacra sin alma, el hecho de que eso viva dentro de ti, no significa que sea parte de ti como era el caso de gaara…, por lo tanto no es algo heredable a tu descendencia…no tienes que preocuparte por eso..- naruto se sintió mucho más tranquilo…

-arigato ero senin…eso era todo lo que quería saber…

-naruto….tus padres estarían muy felices y orgullosos de ti…..- al chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta..- AJAJAJAJA aunque probablemente minato te hubiera matado por embarazar a esa chica tan pronto…. AJAJAJA..hip..

Fin del flash back

Pues sí no había nada de que precursarse….¿pero entonces por que se sentía tan intranquilo?...probablemente el hecho de no tener a hinata todo el día pegada a él lo estaba influenciando….es que realmente no confiaba en esas personas……¿o tal vez era un presentimiento?...bueno era mejor pensar que estaba paranoico…. aunque razones no le faltaban….. Salio a dar una vuelta por la aldea para despejar su mente….aunque no tenia ni idea de la sorpresa que se encontraría……

Sasuke y su grupo caminaban por una calle de konoha...ya casi llegaban a su destino…en cada esquina…en cada rincón había un recuerdo…y cada uno era mas doloroso que el otro para él….no se imaginaba que sería tan difícil regresar…por supuesto que su dignidad iba primero y no dejaría que esas niñerías lo detuvieran….así que continuo con su camino…recibiendo un puñalada en el pecho a cada paso que daba…

En cada paso que daba veía cosas nuevas y refrescantes….ya no tenia esos pensamientos negativos en su mente y se quedaba viendo los juguetitos para su bebe…además de uno que otro para amai-chan, pero el ya tenia bastante…ya había comprado algunos para ambos y seguía viéndolos cuando de repente una voz muy gruesa a sus espalda lo sacó de su distracción….

-hmp..,¿no me digas que ahora juegas con muñecas?...-los ojos azules se abrieron al máximo y se dio la vuelta para saber que no estaba alucinando….

-sa…….sasuke…..- no salía de su impresión, y además todo hebi estaba ahí tambien…los miró sorprendido…

-no sabia que tenias esos gustos…..

-TEME¡¡……- se hubiera lanzado a abrazarlo de la alegría pero sabía cual seria la reacción del pelinegro….

-BAKA..que no llames así….-decía con una venita en la frente…- y entonces para quien son esos juguetes? ¿Qué acaso tienes una guardería?

-etto….yo….-naruto se puso nervioso…odiaba mentir..pero ni sabia que decir…- son para hinata….ella esta esperando a nuestro bebe….

-¿QUE?...tu vas a ser padre?...

-pues sí….como veras las cosas han cambiado mucho…y por cierto ¿ya viste a sakura?...- quería saber naruto antes de meter la pata….

- hmp….no,….yo tengo unos asuntos que tratar con la hokage….

-a …ya veo…pero viniste a buscarla cierto?...

-no te metas en mis asuntos naruto….dios espero que ese niño salga a hinata….- naruto río…y se rasco detrás de la cabeza

-si, yo tambien….

-y se puede saber por que compras tantos juguetes…no me digas que además son gemelos…¿o eres idiota…?

-pues es que la verdad no se que es……jeje…quiero que sea una sorpresa….pero nunca se esta preparado en estos casos ttebayo….

-hmp…me lo sospechaba, eres idiota…., bueno…cuídate naruto…te buscaré para hablar más tarde….y nos pondremos al día…

-nos vemos naruto-kun….- dijo karin con una gran sonrisa y le lanzó un beso..naruto se puso colorado…., pero no más que alguien en el grupo a quien se le puso la cara roja pero de la molestia….

-hmp….contrólate karin….-siguieron su camino hacia el despacho….y naruto se quedó pensando en sakura…..¿como reaccionaria al saber que sasuke estaba ahí?...seria mejor que le avisará antes de que le cayera por sorpresa….se dirigió rumbo a casa de la pelirosa…

En el despacho de la hokage….

- Buenos días gondaime…- habló sasuke muy formal …..

-entonces es verdad….uchiha sasuke esta aquí…no lo podía creer cuando me lo dijeron….y veo que traes compañía…- dirigiendo la mirada a hebi - ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-es sobre mi clan….necesitamos hablar….- tsunade alzó una ceja…

-pues tu dirás…

En la casa de sakura……

Sai todavía estaba con ella, los había acompañado de regreso y se encontraban solos ya que la mama de sakura había salido por el fin de semana, estaban hablando cuando naruto abrió la puerta de repente…

-SAKURA – CHAN..- casi no tenia aliento para continuar…-SA……SA…..

-sa…..que?..cálmate naruto….- dijo la chica..

-SASUKE ESTA AQUÍ…..- los ojos de la pelirosa se salieron de sus orbitas….aunque no era la única sorprendida….naruto tragó un poco para proseguir…- esta en konoha y va a hablar con la oba-chan…- sakura seguía muda…su mente era un remolino….¿que estaba haciendo sasuke en konoha?..¿será que entendió lo que le dijo en su carta…?

-tu lo viste?...hablaste con él?…. que te dijo?...

-pues que no me metiera en sus asuntos….pero yo creo que tiene que ver contigo….

-y le dijiste algo de amai?...

-nada…tu sabes que yo respeto tus decisiones….aunque tuve que morderme la lengua….

- Naruto...cuida al niño…- y sin dar explicación salio corriendo hacia el despacho de la hokage….no podía esperar a que el buscará, ella tenia que saber lo que queria…mas de un año había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio…mas de un año y aún así su corazón daba vuelcos de solo escuchar su nombre….ya no le importaba nada…tenia que verlo, tenia que hablarle y si tenia que decirle la verdad...se la diría….luego vería como haría para que lo entendiera…dios si todos adoraban a amai…¿como podía negarse él?….ya lo convencería….o lo golpearía hasta que lo entendiera…pero era demasiado duro estar lejos de él…y su hijo..su hijo lo necesitaba…¿Quién le enseñaría todo lo que debía saber sobre el sharingan? ..ni ella podría hacerlo tan bien…. Su paso se aceleraba cada vez más….sin embargo era nada comparado con su ritmo cardíaco…tanta era su prisa que no se dio cuenta de que era seguida por un pelinegro…..sai no pudo contenerse tenia que escuchar y ver todo lo que pasaría en ese encuentro…con sus propios ojos….

En el despacho de nuevo…..

-pues sí, esa son mis intenciones…tsunade –sama…espero que no le moleste….

-la verdad no lo entiendo…pero si eso es lo que quieres….yo me encargaré de todo… - el grupo hebi se levantó de sus asientos y empezó a tomar posición para salir del despacho….

-arigato….espero que pue….- no pudo continuar por que la puerta del despacho se abrió de repente y se escucho de forma agitada casi sin aliento un "sasuke…" en la entrada…., cuando voltio ella estaba ahí recostada de la puerta y respirando con dificultad por la carrera….en lo que la vio…..dos corazones empezaron a latir al mismo ritmo acelerado… su cara lucia intacta…pero en su interior diez mil sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo….

-SAKURA…-se apresuró a decir la hokage…quien en ese momento como una epifanía tuvo la visión de esos dos chicos un poco más jóvenes cara a cara ….unidos y separados para siempre… por el mismo destino……….. (veanla: /i49(punto)servimg(punto)com/u/f49/12/19/11/98/sakura10(punto)jpg )

Tsunade se mordió los labios pero ahora que estaban frente a frente era mejor que ella tomara la palabra primero- ettoo..sakura….- la chica no la veía, solo podía mirar directo a esos ojos negros que la hacían vibrar….y el tampoco podía quitar la mirada del verde más profundo que una vez vio en su vida….

-hmp…,sakura…- ella se incorporó un poco…solo escuchar su voz la hizo estremecer…no podía creerlo…… si era él, no estaba alucinado….

Tanto tiempo sin verla…tanto….pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho…había llegado a un punto donde no hay retorno…., sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que estaba mas hermosa que nunca…incluso su cuerpo se veía más de mujer, él que lo conocía a la perfección noto todos sus cambios…tenia las caderas mas anchas y los pechos mas crecidos….se veía simplemente fenomenal...pero lo que mas llamó la atención a sasuke no era su cuerpo...si no sus ojos ….los mismos ojos inocentes que lo cautivaron….tenían un brillo especial que el noto de inmediato…lo que no sabia era que ese brillo en los ojos de sakura, era su reflejo en el alma de la chica…

-sakura….que bueno que llegaste…, siento haberte llamado de esta manera….-disimuló la hokage- pero no sabia que se me presentaría este inconveniente…como verás uchiha sasuke esta aquí….y ha venido a vender todas las tierras del clan uchiha….después de todo es el único heredero y al parecer solo le interesa el dinero.. – tsunade hablaba de manera irónica "el único heredero" pensó, por primera vez la pelirosa miró a su maestra…una vez que su mente reaccionó se dio cuenta de que había algo mal con el cuadro que estaba viendo…. ¿Qué demonios hacia karin tomada del brazo de sasuke? Peor aún ¿Cómo sasuke se quedaba tan tranquilo con karin agarrada de su brazo?...

-pues sí…- empezó a escurrir su veneno karin mirando directo a la cara de la pelirosa – mi sasuke – kun ya no quiere tener ningún vinculó con ese estupido clan, ni con konoha…. ¿no es así amor? – esta estocada llegó muy certera directo al corazón la ojiverde, le habían dado justo en el punto – después de eso nos iremos de aquí……

-hmp….- se limitó a decir mientras tomaba mas fuerte por las caderas a la pelirroja…quien agradeció su gesto dándole un beso apasionado, que sasuke correspondió muy gustoso…

A sakura le bajaron y le subieron los colores al rostro….se sintió mareada…se quedó petrificada...bueno ella sí…pero su inner….era otra historia….

Inner sakura: ¿NANY¡¡ PERRA SUCIA…DESGRACIADA….QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI SASUKE…..KYAAAAAAA…TE VOY A MATAR…..TE CORTARÉ A PEDACITOS Y SE LOS DARÉ DE COMER A LOS PERROS…. ALÉJATE DE ÉL….¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?...TU….. ALÉJATE DE ELLA….¿QUE HACES IDIOTA?…KYAAAAA…..A TI TE MATARÉ PRIMERO…PUF…

Ese era su desahogo…por que en realidad no se podía sentir mas desvalida o adolorida….si un poquito de viento hubiera soplado la hubiera tumbado al piso…el cuerpo le tambaleaba y no podía entender lo que pasaba ¿Cómo era que sasuke había terminado con karin ?¿como se había olvidado de ella tan fácil, cambiándola por otra…por esa precisamente?...un pelinegro escondido detrás de la puerta se dio cuenta de la debilidad de la chica …sai había escuchado todo discretamente sin que nadie notara su presencia…así que se imaginaba como debía estar sakura….la verdad no tenia ni idea…

-siento llegar tarde hokage….no culpe a sakura kurasai(2)…es que yo la retuve un poco…je…ya saben como son las parejas de enamorados….- dijo sai entrando al despacho, y acercandose a sakura la tomó de un manera protectora evitando así que se cayera… - pero es que sakura y yo somos inseparables….- ambos pares de ojos negros echaban chispas…- ¿con que tenemos visitas ?

-ehhh..si pero ya se van…..- tsunade no podía estar mas nerviosa – bueno uchiha como ya quedamos hablaré con el consejo respecto a las tierras….te daré tu respuesta luego…

-arigato hokage - sama….- todo hebi salio del despacho….mientras sasuke salía tomado de la mano de karin…sai abrazaba más fuerte a sakura….en el preciso momento que ambos quedaron uno al lado del otro con su cara mirando en diferentes direcciones….sasuke se paro un momento…

-cuídala…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de proseguir su camino…

-por supuesto que lo haré…. –obtuvo como respuesta…

Cuando el grupo salio del despacho sakura se tiró al piso, aunque el dolor era tanto que ni siquiera podía llorar…era ese tipo de dolor que se aloja tan profundo…y es tan fuerte que te deja vació...sin poder sentir o expresar nada más…

-a eso ha venido?...

-sakura……-dijo la hokage con una cara triste, sentia mucha pena por la muchacha - pues sí, eso me ha dicho…al parecer necesita el dinero y quiere deshacerse de esas tierras…no le importa lo que hagamos con ellas…

-lo único que quedaba de su clan….tiene sentido…, arigato sai , ….por favor llévame a casa….- hablaba sakura totalmente desolada….

-esta bien fea…- entre los dos la ayudaron a levantarse…y la hokage vio como se iban pero en su oficina quedaron los restos de mas de un corazón destrozado….

-sakura –chan ¿Cómo te fue con el teme?- estaba intrigado naruto….ya que se dio cuenta de que ella regresaba con sai…eso no podía ser una buena señal fue lo primero que pensó…, ella tenia la mirada triste….pero estaba como sedada….era eso o perderse en la locura…

-sa…..él ahora tiene otra vida naruto….ahora esta con karin…¿sabes a que vino?...a desprenderse de las tierras que heredo…quiere terminar con el clan de una buena vez por todas…para luego marcharse…-a naruto se le arrugo el corazón de imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo la pobre…aunque ella no tenia una sola expresión fija en su cara…

-¿QUE?, pero estas segura ?..seguro que no fue una confusión , el no puede estar con esa chica…de seguro es un error…

-él mismo la beso en frente de mi narices….¿te parece que estaba muy confundido?...naruto yo no quiero hablar ahora…yo quiero, no ….necesito estar sola…por favor váyanse…

-pero sakura –chan…yo lo veré mas tarde de seguro que si hablo con el….

-disculpa naruto….pero no puedo,…ni se te ocurra decirle una sola palabra sobre mi hijo….después de todo esa fue la razón por la que nos separamos en un principio…- a los chicos no les quedó otra opción mas que dejarla ahí con el bebe, sakura se dirigió hacia el cochecito y cargó al niño…como casi toda relación madre-hijo.., el nene sentía los estados de animo de su mami.., cuando estaba feliz, estresada o triste.. Ella se sentó y se quedo viendo fijó al pequeño en sus brazos aún sin expresión en la cara…el niño que sabia que su mami no quería jugar...Simplemente recostó su cabecita en el pecho de ella como tratando de dormir, ella se quedo viendo el vacio y lo aferro mas fuerte a su pecho en un abrazo...mientras cerraba los ojos…por fin pudo llorar …dio rienda suelta a su llanto mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su niño..,él era lo único que le quedaba de todos los hermosos momentos que había vivido con sasuke…era la prueba de todo lo que ella le dio y de todo el amor que sentía por él…y él nunca lo sabría…

En la noche….la puerta del apartamento de naruto sonó….era sasuke...el sabia la dirección por supuesto..estaba en las cartas que le habían mandado a sakura …el aún las conservaba…

-ah…..hola teme…-decía un poco decepcionado…

-hmp…y sigues con el teme…¿me vas a dejar pasar o no?..- naruto se altero un poco, en su apartamento había fotos comprometedoras ..de sakura y el niño…y como siempre descuidado había olvidado guardarlas…

-etto…no… será mejor que vayamos a tomar algo además hay alguien que quiere verte…-dijo cerrando la puerta…

Al rato estaban naruto, kakashi y sasuke…tomando sake en un bar…llevaban horas hablando…

-no puedo creer que uds. ya sean unos adultos...parece que fue ayer cuando eran unos mocosos que no hacían otra cosa mas que dar lata…- decía kakashi un poco divertido..

-oye kakashi -sensei te recuerdo que eras tú el que nos hacía esperar todo el tiempo ttebayo…

-hmp…y parece que no has cambiado…te estuvimos esperando por media hora…

-disculpen mina…ya saben como es el camino de la vida…- naruto y sasuke solo suspiraron resignados…mientras kakashi les ofrecía un poco mas de sake..

-vaya lío en que te has metido con los hyuga ...naruto…¿Qué acaso no te podías conseguir a una chica mas facil…?..hmp.., nunca dejas de meterte en problemas….

-ah sí …mira quien lo dice ttebayo…con que karin no?...

-pues sí y que? …-dijo frunciendo el seño.

-y que?..y que? …..¿que pasó con sakura?

-de que estas hablando, te recuerdo que fue ella quien decidió volver…ahora no me culpes…

-pues….pues..-naruto tenia la lengua morada de todas las veces que tuvo que mordérsela en ese día….- de seguro que sus razones tendría...

-hmp…, si claro..y sus razones tienen un nombre: sai…, seguro que no te molesta que ande con ese idiota…¿por lo menos la trata bien?..

-pues…si…supongo..-a naruto no le sorprendió el comentario del pelinegro..ya que sai le contó todo lo que pasó en el despacho…y a kakashi se lo contó el rubio….- pero no se a quien pretendes engañar …tu a quien quieres es a sakura...¿por que no luchas por ella teme?

-hmp…, ese es mi problema…no te metas...-dijo prepotentemente..esto enfureció a naruto quien le frunció el seño…y tomo a sasuke por la camisa sin mangas que llevaba…

-escúchame bien teme…por que esta es la única vez que te lo voy a decir…búscala…encuéntrala….habla con ella…y por primera vez en tu vida olvídate de tu maldito orgullo…créeme…por que sino te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida….

-hmp…déjame en paz…- dijo librándose bruscamente de las manos de naruto - ya te dije no te metas en mis asuntos baka… si no meda la gana de buscar a sakura ese es mi problema…, que se quede con el idiota ese….a ver si la hace feliz….- naruto apretó su puño, quería golpearlo en la cara se le iba a echar encima y sasuke ya se estaba preparando tambien…sus caras ya estaban enfrentadas cuando…

-tranquilos muchachos..-dijo kakashi levantándose de su silla imponentemente , quien trataba de controlar la situación antes de que se fueran a los golpes…no entendía como siempre terminaba en el medio de esos dos… ellos tampoco habían cambiado mucho..aún se peleaban por todo como cuando niños…y al parecer eso siempre seguiría así..

-hmp…, bueno de todas maneras ya me tengo que ir…hebi me esta esperando en la posada…- y levantándose de su silla siguió su camino, mientras los otros dos lo observaban…, kakashi volvió a tomar asiento…

-no puedo creer que ya todos ustedes sean padres..si alguien hace 8 años me lo hubiera dicho jamás le hubiese creído…y menos que pasaría de esta manera…, no perdieron el tiempo cierto?..- a naruto se le enrojeció un poco la cara…- la verdad son unos desconsiderados…mira que ponerme mas viejo ahora que ustedes tienen hijos voy a parecer un abuelo….-suspiró kakashi….naruto se rió de su sensei..

-lo siento ttebayo..

- crees que funcione lo que le dijiste?...

-eso espero kakashi –sensei…., eso espero….

Sakura no podía sentirse más triste…ahora si no le quedaba dudas de que había perdido a sasuke para siempre…estaba tratando de que amai se durmiera pero el niño seguía halando de sus cabellos….muy divertido….lo empezó a mecer mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna…y poco a poco se quedo dormido sin que ella se diera cuenta….estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que seguía meciendo al niño dormido en su pecho… cuando de pronto escuchó un noc..noc..en la puerta, esto hizo que reaccionara y se acordó de las cosas que sai dejó ahí que seguro venia a buscarlas…. coloco al pequeñín en su cochecito ya que le quedaba mas cerca…lo hizo con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo… se dirigió a abrir la puerta….y lo verde de sus ojos se volvió casi blanco …cuando vio otra vez lo azabache de esos ojos…..

-hmp…, sakura puedo pasar?...

-sa…..sasuke…¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?- las piernas volvieron a temblarle…no podía evitarlo..

-hmp..no estoy muy seguro…demo(3)…¿será que podemos hablar? –dijo con una voz serena…

Ella se apresuro a salir a la calle oscura y cerrar la puerta….

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya todo quedo muy claro ¿no?..solo viniste por negocios y después te iras…, tu ahora estas con karin y yo con sai…¿de que mas hay que hablar?- a el le gustaba su prepotencia pero lo enfurecía a la vez…así que la tomo por los hombros y la recostó de la pared…hizo una jaula con su cuerpo para sakura, de la que no podía escapar además estaba petrificada….se acerco a su oído…y empezó a susurrarle lentamente al oído con ese tono de voz tan sensual..

-dime que él te hace sentir lo mismo que yo….dime que tu sientes por él lo mismo que sentías por mí…- sakura se encontraba entre los dos brazos de sasuke recostados de la pared…tenia los ojos cristalinos y veía por encima del hombro del pelinegro…su boca no tenia nada…sin embargo no pudo pronunciar palabra… bajó su mirada triste…sasuke comenzó a acercársele a la parte frontal de su cara y cuando estuvieron Kuchibiru to kuchibiru (4), ambos fueron cerrando los ojos para darse el beso (vean: i49(punto)servimg(punto)com/u/f49/12/19/11/98/sakura11(punto)jpg ).. ella no pudo evitar sentir esos labios de nuevo tan dulces..tan perfectos..tan suaves…sin embargo…sasuke sintió como la rodilla de la pelirosa dio justo en su entrepierna…(uy…que dolor…como duele..Pobrecito pero quien lo manda…º . º esperen un momento….esa soy yo..ups…continuemos.. ) , la cara de sasuke..se puso morada….y se llevo la mano

al sitio del golpe…..

-no me toques….- dijo sakura con tono decidido, cuando al chico se le paso el dolor un poquito y pudo tomar aire...dio un golpe en la puerta durísimo…por no dárselo a ella…empezaron a pelearse desenfrenados en el calor del momento…

-¿DEMONIOS QUE TE PASA?..¿POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO? ¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?...gritó molesto…

- ¿QUE CREES?...QUE PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ Y HACER CON MIGO LO QUE QUIERAS…PUES TE EQUIVOCAS… VE Y HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON LA ZORRA DE KARIN…DESPUÉS DE TODO POR ALGO TE QUEDASTE CON ELLA NO…

-PERO ¿QUÉ DICES?..SI FUISTE TU QUIEN ME ABANDONÓ….O NO TE ACUERDAS?..ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA…- iba a proseguir pero de repente se escucho un gran BUAAAAAAAAAA…., dentro de la casa…sasuke otra vez no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa en su cara…sakura se llevo las manos a la boca…no había pensado en los gritos…..entre los ruidos de ellos y el golpe de la puerta amai se había despertado asustado…el llanto tan enternecedor que llegaba a los oídos de sasuke hizo que el pecho se le oprimiera de una manera extraña…

-sakura… ¿Qué significa esto?...- sin pensarlo dos veces…y sin que sakura pudiera evitarlo…. abrió la puerta…., los ojos negros azabache se abrieron al máximo….

Sasuke no entendía nada, pero ese llanto infantil….ese llanto seguía llegando a lo más profundo de su kokoro(5)…

Aclaraciones:

nany: que ¿Por qué?

Kurasai: por favor

Demo: sin embargo, pero

Kuchibiru to kuchibiru: labios contra labios

Kokoro: corazón…

**yo siempre tratare de dar lo mejor de mí por uds.….muchas gracias por sus reviews…**


	13. El Desprecio

**chicos no saben lo feliz que estoy de que ya abrieran fanfic...me lo habian dicho, pero seguia sin abrirme...para que no digan que soy mala...-.. pues se los emparejo de una vez...ojala puedan seguir apoyandome...**

El Desprecio…

El llanto de amai seguía sonando…sasuke empezó a retroceder un poco asustado…..y sakura estaba a la expectativa de su reacción….el cochecito (carriola) estaba de espaldas a la puerta, así que el pelinegro lo único que podía ver era un coche en el cual un bebe lloraba, aún así ese llanto seguía conmoviéndolo….con los ojos muy fijos en ese coche empezó a hablar…

-sakura…. ese bebe es...no puede ser…- él sabia quien era…pero no podía creerlo…no quería creerlo….ahora todo tomaba sentido….ella no podía hacer nada más que afrontar la situación, ya no podía ocultárselo, además ¿Qué ganaría con eso?... sabía que él ya había tomado una decisión y no se había decidido por ella…¿Quién sabe que tenia en sus planes?...

-tu sabes perfectamente quien es….., es mi hijo….. su nombre es Amaizen Haruno, y tambien es el último uchiha con vida…yo no…-sasuke abrió y cerro los ojos varias veces como asimilándolo, trataba de entender lo que significaba para él este nuevo descubrimiento…después de unos segundos reaccionó…y empezó a golpear la pared furioso, sakura tenia miedo así que intento apartarse un poco mientras dejaba que el se desahogara…a cada puño su mano sangraba y el llanto de amai se hacia mas fuerte por el susto…con los nudillos goteando sangre, se separó un poco de la pared ….vio una vez más el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y luego su mirada se dirigió furiosa a la madre de su hijo…

-¿POR QUE DEMONIOS?...¿POR QUE?...TU NO LO ENTIENDES….YO NO QUERIA ESTO….¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HACER AHORA?...- se acercaba paso a paso a ella, sakura retrocedía con temor en su cara hasta que se encontró de nuevo con la pared a sus espaldas

-sasuke…cálmate….trata de entender….- el prosiguió acercándose y ella cerro los ojos como esperando que la golpeará, cuando sintió que ya lo tenía enfrente escucho muy claramente el golpe del puño de sasuke justo al lado de su cara…

- hmp.., aléjate de mi…no quiero volver a verte ni a ti, ni a ese niño por que no se de que sería capaz….te quedó claro…¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?...nunca pensé que podría llegar a odiarte tanto…

sakura abrió los ojos, quería reclamarle, quería insultarlo..quería odiarlo…aunque sabía que eso era imposible… para cuando sus ojos estuvieron abiertos él ya no estaba ahí…el cuerpo le temblada de solo recordar las palabras que acababa de oír…eso fue lo que siempre trató de evitar escuchar de la boca de sasuke…., entró rápidamente y verificó que amai estaba bien, lo tomo en sus brazos y trato de consolarlo…pero no había nadie que la consolara a ella….no se había equivocado ni un poco al imaginarse la reacción de él….aunque deseaba con toda su alma estar completamente equivocada…esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y despertar en su cama con la sensación de que solo había sido un mal sueño…pero no era otra cosa que la mas cruda realidad…

Sasuke se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación…,su mirada era indescriptible pero estaba fija en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno…los pensamientos iban y venían…. así que no era el último uchiha después de todo…, su sangre había logrado esparcirse…no podían haber peores noticias para él….no podían haber peores noticias para ese niño, con todo lo que había descubierto en este año no solo quería que su clan terminará con el, quería termínalo lo mas pronto posible... ,una voz femenina lo sacó de sus conclusiones….

- no te aguantaste y fuiste a verla cierto?...entonces ya te enteraste?..-dijo karin…

-hmp…tu lo sabias?...sabias que ella se fue embarazada y no me lo dijiste?...¿que acaso tienes problemas mentales o que?...

-dime... ¿eso habría hecho alguna diferencia?..

-hmp.., sabes que no…pero aún así me dejaste montar todo ese "numerito" de que estábamos juntos…

-oye, no me reclames a mí…. decírtelo solo te lo habría hecho mas difícil…además tu fuiste el que me lo pidió, yo solo te hice un favor y te dije que no había necesidad de hacerlo…que ella igual no se iría contigo al verte…

- te equivocas, eso igual iba a ser necesario…- él pelinegro recordó como si hubiese sido ayer las palabras que salieron de la boca de la ojiverde:" si tu te tienes que vengar….., entonces nosotros nos tenemos que vengar…., si tu tienes que huir…entonces nosotros tenemos que huir……si tu tienes que morir…..entonces nosotros tenemos que morir….."…- si ella supiera mis verdaderas intenciones…no me dejaría ir…yo sé muy bien que sino me hubiese visto contigo no me creería tan fácil…y no estaba seguro si yo podría decirle que no….aunque por lo visto aquí hay unos idiotas que no perdieron tiempo - lo decía refiriéndose a sai- pero es mejor así….será mejor para ella que continúe con su vida….

-pareces tonto o es que los celos te tienen ciego….que no te diste cuenta de la cara que puso cuando te vio…los hombres a veces no entienden a una mujer- suspiró - …entonces ella sigue pensando que tu y yo estamos juntos...y cree que tu no quieres nada con ella?...eso quiere decir que pretendes seguir con el plan después de todo...¿que fue lo que le dijiste?...-sabia que no había sido nada bueno de solo ver el estado de la mano del pelinegro….

-hmp…si ella de verdad quiere tanto a ese niño como para habérmelo ocultado…será mejor que siga creyendo eso…

-ah entonces fue un niño….¿como se llama?...y dime ¿se parece a ti?...

-no digas tonterías….yo ni siquiera lo vi….- sasuke no se había atrevido a verlo, por que tenia miedo de perder el valor que necesitaba para continuar….de lo que podía sentir al ver a su propio hijo…se suponía que el no debería querer a ese niño pero si el solo hecho de escucharlo lo había puesto así,¿Qué podría pasar si lo veía?- hmp…aunque su nombre es Amaizen…

-nany?...y que estaría pensando la mocosa cuando lo nombró así?..

-hmp.., no lo sé…¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento?...aunque considerando que si vas a traer a un uchiha a este mundo, por lo menos deberías suavizarlo con el nombre…

-hablando de crianzas….¿estas seguro de que no quieres verlo?..aunque sea una vez en tu vida…podríamos arreglar algo….

-hmp…¿para que?...además de "molestia"….yo no siento nada por ese niño…-lo decía más para tratar de convérsense a si mismo de ello que por responderle a karin…

-por supuesto.., si lo quisieras tal vez no podrías seguir adelante con este estupido plan suicida que tienes…- reía sarcástica…

-te imaginas que pasaría si madara supiera que yo no soy el último uchiha…no creo que perdería la oportunidad de obtener el cuerpo perfecto que tanto quiere….

-seguro lo tendríamos aquí en dos segundos….

-demonios…yo creí que con mi muerte terminaría todo esto…ahora nos va a tomar más tiempo de lo que pensaba….y vamos a necesitar mas que antes el dinero que vinimos a buscar…pero esto tiene que acabar aquí…

-vamos a necesitar mucho mas que dinero para hacer eso…sabes que va a ser lento, no se puede matar a un ser eterno así tan fácil….

-hmp…yo pude con orochimaru…

-sí, pero el no podía combatir tu sharingan…no compares…además si madara no hubiera pensando que itachi le daría su cuerpo…

-eso es diferente….si él quiere ser inmortal por siempre necesita que el portador le de su cuerpo voluntariamente…no puede tomarlo a la fuerza como orochimaru…aunque creo que nunca tuvo necesidad siempre encontraba a algún imbecil que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por él, pero madara tendrá que seguir engañando a la muerte….mientras consigue todo lo que necesita…

- recuerda que no estamos tratando con ningún idiota…, el quiere y necesita un cuerpo con sharingan….yo creo que te tenia a ti como plan de respaldo…

-hmp…el sabe muy bien que primero muerto antes de darle mi cuerpo…si para él su única opción a la inmortalidad soy yo…entonces esta perdido….y debe seguir pensando eso…mientras encuentro la forma de deshacerme de él lo mas pronto posible…- a pesar de toda la información que habían encontrado, lo que sasuke no sabía era que madara estaba mucho mas informado que él o sakura de toda la situación presente….y sus planes solo estaban esperando por el momento apropiado….como las agujas del reloj van muy despacio pero seguras hasta el punto exacto….

-deshacerte de él?...ustedes los uchiha, parece que todos piensan igual…itachi prácticamente engaño a madara de la misma forma que tu a orochimaru…y por lo visto tu pretendes sacrificarte de la misma manera que él….aparentemente siempre están cargando con la responsabilidad de todo sobre sus hombros….deshacerte de madara…que gracioso….¿cuales son las probabilidades?..de un 10 ...tal vez…

-hmp…hubiera sido agradable que todo acabara conmigo….pero ella siempre me esta dando molestias…-reía de medio lado irónico- deshacerme de él es la única forma de que ella pueda ser feliz….

-si claro…aunque ella piense que tu la odias….de seguro va a ser muy feliz…- sasuke dirigió su mirada sarcástica a la pelirroja -…sabes….es curioso…..para alguien que quiere terminar con su clan….te estas tomando muchas molestias para darle un futuro a ese niño…¿no crees?...

-hmp….ella fue quien decidió tenerlo…ella fue quien le dio un futuro a ese mocoso…-como siempre era mejor disimular que nada le importaba…no aferrarse a nada…aunque por dentro la impotencia lo consumía…se preguntaba ¿por que siempre tenia que alejar a las personas que mas quería de su lado para protegerlas?…¿será que itachi tambien llego a tener ese sentimiento?...el sentimiento de perder absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez te pertenece, aunque nadie podía responder a sus preguntas…tal vez esto le enseñaría de una vez por todas que no tenia derecho a amar a nadie, si no quería que salieran lastimados…por eso él nunca se acercaría a ese niño….por eso él nunca lo querría…. Su corazón se mantendría cerrado por lo que le quedaba de vida….y aceptaría su destino con resignación: la soledad….

-si...pero tu tambien…

-hmp…, eso jamás debió pasar…ese niño jamás debió haber nacido -su pecho se oprimía de solo pensarlo…, la dureza de sus palabras era tan fuerte como la tristeza en su alma…pero como miembro uchiha cual era el futuro que le esperaba a ese pequeño, él no podía permitirlo …no podía permitir que ese bebe que ellos habían hecho con tanto amor aunque por equivocación sufriera por eso… y no podía evitar sentirse culpable de haber puesto a la única mujer que había amado en su vida, en esa situación… pero lo que lo hacía sentirse más culpable de todo no era eso, era la herencia que le dejaría a su hijo…lo que siempre quiso evitar….que un pequeño sin culpa de nada cargará con el peso de la sangre que llevaba en sus venas …ahora este niño se quedaría sin un padre que lo cuidase…que le enseñara a diferenciar el bien del mal…él por experiencia propia sabia la influencia que una figura paterna puede tener en un niño o la falta de ella…esperaba que sakura pudiera evitar que sintiera su ausencia, estaba seguro de que ella se encargaría de que ese niño creciera feliz…tal vez le inventaría alguna historia sobre él ...tal vez no le diría nada al respecto… pero era seguro que no conocería la historia horrenda del clan uchiha…ese pequeño sería muy diferente a él…...Ahora entendía mas que nunca a itachi…y todo lo que hizo por protegerlo…sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero si en algún momento de su vida se había sentido totalmente destrozado y sin futuro era definitivamente este… - pero no puedo morir sabiendo que ella y toda konoha estará en problemas….que será perseguida por el destino que alcanza a todos los uchihas….

-bueno y si por pura suerte…llegaras a librarte de esta… ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellos?

-hmp…cierra la boca karin…déjame en paz…¿crees que tengo tiempo para pensar en esas idioteces…?..además tu misma lo dijiste ¿cuales son mis probabilidades?... de una manera u otra….no veo una salida…quiero lárgame lo mas pronto de aquí…

-ya veo…. por cierto la hokage te dejó un mensaje….dentro de dos días tendrá tu dinero….

-hmp…de acuerdo, entonces nos iremos a mas tardar el martes… ahora retírate….quiero estar solo…..- la chica obedeció sin decir otra palabra…. Y los ojos azabaches volvieron a perderse en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno…el mismo cielo que era visto por un par de ojos esmeralda….sakura tambien miraba por la ventana, ninguno de los dos dormiría esa noche…. Los recuerdos invadían sus mentes, como se conocieron….como se separaron…como se reencontraron… ella voltio la mirada a la cuna donde dormía el pequeño…sus destinos se separaban inevitablemente de ahora en adelante… aunque irónicamente siempre estarían unidos en un mismo ser…

sasuke bajó su mirada al piso….su pálida cara se sintió húmeda…sakura subió su vista al techo…y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla….ambos labios pronunciaron las mismas palabras:

-naze kono mune kara ai wa umarete yuku?…

(¿Por qué nace el amor de mi corazón?)

Al día siguiente….

Ese domingo sakura no preparó a amai para pasear…ese domingo sasuke no salio de su habitación, pasó todo el día reflexionando y perdido en sus pensamientos….ninguno se sentía de animo para nada…y lo menos que querían hacer era coincidir en alguna calle….a ella la aterraba el solo hecho de que él estuviera ahí…sobre todo después de la amenaza que le había hecho…. sabía que él no se atrevería a lastimarlos pero no quería tentarlo….y menos quería verlo con la mujer de su nueva vida…

La pelirosa se encontraba dándole una papilla al pequeño, quien se rehusaba totalmente a comer ese manjar dulce color verde... cada cucharada era expulsada de su boca al mismo tiempo que hacia unos ruidos muy graciosos y jugaba con las manitas, ensuciándose con residuos de lo que era su comida….

-me rindo…-suspiró- al parecer eres tan testarudo como tu…como…-ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre…acordarse de él la lastimaba mucho…pero ahora tendría que aprender a disimularlo aún mas…- mira como te has puesto…será mejor que te de un baño antes de que termines en la basura..-su risa era casi fingida…en ese momento la puerta sonó… inmediatamente sus ojos voltearon a ver y su corazón se sobresalto…tenia los nervios de punta -¿Quién es?

-soy yo sakura- chan…- se sintió aliviada al escuchar a naruto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta…

-¿Qué haces aquí naruto?...Creí que hoy verías a hinata…

-pues sí ttebayo….pero la veré mas tarde…pase un momento a ver como estaban ustedes…y ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a la pared?..esta toda manchada de sangre…

- ah eso……eso fue sasuke….después de enterarse que tiene un hijo…

-NANY??..ya lo sabe…¿y que te dijo?...-naruto se imaginaba su reacción de solo ver el estado en el que había quedado la pared…

-que no me atreviera a acércame a él…que no quería saber ni de mi, ni de amai…se lo tomo muy bien en realidad…por un momento creí que me estrangularía…

-ese teme…-apretó su puño…-ya veras me la vas a pagar…te juro que…

-naruto…no te parece que sasuke ya esta bastante grandecito como para saber lo que quiere….

-pero sakura –chan…-él sabia que ella solo se estaba haciendo la fuerte, si desde siempre lo único que ella había querido era a sasuke…y si su gran preocupación por el pelinegro provenía de los lazos que como amigos habían creado….él rubio sabía que los lazos que esos dos tenían eran mucho mas fuertes y vulnerables a la misma vez….- entiendo….- trató de cambiar el tema…- y como es que amai -chan se trasformó en un mutante verde ttebayo…- decía riendo mientras se acercaba al pequeño….

-ya ves…al parecer es muy testarudo y solo come lo que quiere…

-si…parece que va tener un carácter….-"igual al de sasuke…"completo el chico mentalmente….pero no se atrevió a decirlo aunque sakura sabía muy bien lo que quería decir…

En la noche….

Una pareja comía muy a gusto en un restaurante de ramen…, mientras conversaban alegremente con el cocinero…

-veo que te gusta mucho mi ramen..hinata….,- la chica solo asentó con la cabeza varias veces..y tratando de sonreír seguía succionando los fideos a su boca…., este era su tercer plato de ramen….

-si al parecer tiene muchos antojos de ramen ttebayo…-decía alegre naruto – es muy extraño por que recuerdo que antes no le gustaba mucho -mientras se reía y rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza

-¿y entonces es un niño o una niña?….

-bueno..es…

-HINATA…., no lo digas ttebayo…-dijo tapándose las orejas…

-¿y por que?..-Preguntó extrañado el cocinero

- es que naruto no quiere saber el sexo del bebe…, dice que quiere que sea una sorpresa…

-y tu si lo sabes?..

-pues sí, yo lo puedo ver con mi byuakugan muy claramente y así se que esta muy bien…., la verdad se mueve mucho…creo que va ser muy hiperactivo

-entonces dime que es….-naruto voltio su cara al otro lado..

-es ni….- se acercó al oído del señor para terminar la frase..

-ahh….ya veo…entonces voy a comprarle un regalo muy apropiado…

-ya puedes voltear naruto…

-pues a mi me da igual ttebayo….no me importa si es una niña o un niño siempre y cuando se parezca a ti…yo igual lo voy a querer mucho...(tenia su sonrisa donde muestra todos los dientes…)

-si claro…por eso es que compraste todo un arsenal de armas de juguetes….por que no quieres que sea niño- el chico seguía riendo…

- bueno….aquí esta la cuenta…- decía el señor muy sonriente…cuando naruto vio el precio las cataratas empezaron a caerle de los ojos…

-ahora sé lo que sentía iruka- sensei ttebayo..-todos rieron…

Después de su agradable cena…pasearon un rato por la aldea mientras naruto le comentaba a hinata sobre las misiones y lo acontecido con sasuke, se quedaban viendo las tiendas…. él no se decidía entre un conejito rosa o un osito azul….tenia una cara muy seria de meditación mientras lo pensaba…ella se reía solo de verlo pero él no le permitió que le diera ninguna pista…el rubio bajo su cabeza hasta el vientre de hinata y lo tomo con sus manos…

-OYE¡¡…¿QUE ERES?...¿AZUL O ROSA TTEBAYO?...- empezó a reír muy alegre cuando sintió las pataditas del bebe… este siempre se ponía frenético cuando naruto le hablaba a la pancita…y el rubio lo hacia a propósito…aunque a veces hinata lo regañaba por que quien sufría después para calmarlo era ella… pero le encantaba verlo así…

-no crees que ya le has comprado demasiados…si ni siquiera ha nacido, quien sabe cuando pueda jugar con ellos…

-tienes razón…- dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero es que yo no tuve casi juguetes de niño…y quiero que él o ella lo tenga todo…- su sonrisa no cambio ni un poco…

-ya veo….-dijo hinata pensativa…- por lo visto voy a tener que ser yo la que lo reprenda…por que al parecer tu lo vas a malcriar…- pero se acercó un poco a él y le dio un beso, para luego sonreír tiernamente de la manera en que solo el podía lograr que ella sonriera-creo que va ser un bebe muy consentido…

Él como siempre que podían verse la acompaño hasta su casa…eso era todo lo que podía hacer…ya que tenia terminantemente prohibido la entrada a la mansión ,probablemente nadie quería verlo por ahí...especialmente cierto jefe de un clan…., sin embargo casi todas las cosas que tenia hinata en su habitación para el bebe las habían comprado juntos…además de todos lo regalos que le habían hecho…y siempre los sirvientes tenían que ayudarlos a meter todos los paquetes… ella lo abrazó muy fuerte…no se habían separado y ya sentía nostalgia…. se adentró sosteniendo su vientre ya que le molestaba un poco…después de todo caminar con un vientre de casi nueves meses no era nada fácil…trataba de que el bebe se calmara para ver si la dejaba dormir esa noche…el rubio tambien siguió su camino…pero voltio su mirada hacia la entrada y se imagino la silueta de la razón de su vida:..hinata…

-Ato dore kurai daroo? ..sobani ni itekureru no wa ….

(Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar ?…para que vuelvas a estar a mi lado….)

Él día de la despedida…lunes 4 pm….

Naruto había tratado de encontrar a sasuke por todas partes….sin lograr resultado alguno…ya no estaban en la pensión habían pagado las cuentas desde muy temprano…se encontraba en una banca pensando donde podría estar metido…ya había pasado por el despacho de la oba-chan…y esta le había dicho que le habían entregado su dinero, ahora las tierras uchihas pertenecían completamente a konoha…siendo así ¿Qué podría retener a sasuke un poco más…?- ya tenía miedo de que se hubiera ido cuando fue sorprendido, por la voz gruesa del pelinegro…

-hmp…estas buscando algo?...

-TEME¡¡…pensé que te habías ido…

-hmp… estoy apunto de hacerlo…pero quería hablar contigo….

-es sobre sakura-chan verdad?...¿se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?...

-hmp…tu no eres el que haces las preguntas aquí?...o podrías explicarme como demonios no me dijiste la verdadera razón por que sakura decidió volver…

-etooo….yo….¿ahora me reclamas a mí?...y después me dices que no me meta en tus asuntos…- naruto intentó mirar a otro lado, cruzando los brazos y con una expresión en su cara que parecía molestia…

-BAKA…hay ciertas cosas que deberías decirme..¿no crees?...

- y para que querías que te lo dijera…para que la destrozarás más rápido…- naruto vio la mano vendada del pelinegro…- si yo hubiese estado ahí…te abría dejado la cara peor que la pared ttebayo…¿Por qué demonios trataste a sakura así?...

-hmp…ella me lo oculto como crees que debía tomármelo…además sabía perfectamente que yo no quería hijos…

-sasuke…si ella no te lo dijo era por que tenia miedo de que reaccionaras así…que no lo ves…ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada…ellos te necesitan…

-hmp…ella fue quien decidió tenerlo...pues ahora que se las arregle…yo no tengo nada que ver con eso…-esa era una facultad que parecía dárseles muy bien a los miembros uchihas…sasuke podía parecer un verdadero bastardo cuando se lo proponía…aunque sus sentimientos eran otros…y esto siempre terminaba enfureciendo a su mejor amigo…

-RETRACTATE...tu eres tan responsable como sakura –chan…tu eres su padre…¿Cómo puedes pensar así?...- frunció su seño y apretó ambos puños- te voy a romper todos los dientes hasta que te retractes….

-hmp…no pienso hacerlo…solo digo la verdad…- dijo volteando su mirada a otro lado….orgullosamente…

-SASUKE….

-naruto..no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo…karin me esta esperando….- la cara del rubio ya estaba roja….

-no te iras a ningún lado hasta…

-intenta detenerme… te recuerdo que ahora tu también tienes tus propias responsabilidades..o no te acuerdas que hinata va a dar a luz pronto…¿Qué pretendes? dejarla sola para salir a buscarme como la última vez...-naruto respiró un poco para tranquilizarse…sasuke tenia razón…el ya no podía ser un niño impulsivo…

-entonces no te importa ni un poco tu hijo….no vas a darle una oportunidad a sakura –chan para que se explique…- la mirada del rubio se entristeció - sasuke no seas tan miserable…hazlo aunque sea por obligación…después que hables con ella …después de que cargues a amai-chan…… yo estoy seguro que… - sasuke levantó su brazo derecho lentamente y con la mano le hizo una seña al rubio para que se acercara.."step" .."step"…"step"…tres pasos dio naruto con la mirada baja para acercarse al pelinegro…quien seguía con el brazo en el aire y la mano extendida, con el dedo índice dio un ligero golpe en la frente del rubio. ..Quien se sorprendió de esto..¿Como podría entender ese gesto?...

-perdona naruto…..-dijo mirando a otro lado con una mirada triste y como pensando en otra cosa…-pero esta vez no pienso escucharte…- el rubio se preguntaba ¿Cuándo fue la vez que sasuke lo había escuchado?...- demo…si te busque es para darte esto…-le entregó un paquete cuadrado… - aquí hay una cantidad considerable de dinero…es todo lo que puedo hacer…tendrás que dárselo tu , por que si ella sabe que proviene de mi…no creo que lo acepte…

-dinero…¿crees que eso es suficiente para calmar tu conciencia…?...ellos no necesitan tu dinero…te necesitan a ti sasuke…

-usoratonkachi…nunca cambiaras naruto…seguro que vas a cuidar de ella…-sasuke sabia que no tenia ni que pedírselo, que naruto no los dejaría solos…que los protegería y que probablemente él seria lo mas cercano a un padre que su hijo llegaría a conocer…

-y de él tambien….de amai -chan…voy a cuidar de él tambien…

-hmp...como quieras…yo no te estoy pidiendo nada…- volvió a su expresión fría en la cara…aunque en su interior se sintió mas tranquilo…

-algún día….algún día te arrepentirás de lo que estas haciendo ttebayo…y ese día va a ser muy tarde….- sasuke estaba seguro de que no viviría para ver ese día…pero si con eso podía lograr que las personas que amaba tuvieran un futuro…no le importaba renunciar al suyo…

-hmp…ya lo veremos….toma para que no digas que soy un teme que no le regaló nada a tu hijo…-y le lanzó un paquete muy pequeño de papel…naruto lo atajó con la mano, pero se quedo viendo fijó a la cara de sasuke… no comprendía semejante ironía…

-adiós naruto….no seas un baka y deja de meterte en problemas…-rió de medio lado- ya no voy a estar yo para salvarte el pellejo…

-sasuke….-el rubio no supo por que pero le parecía que estaba ante un sasuke mas distante que nunca….a pesar de que estaba ahí… parecía estar muy lejos…inalcanzable…inaccesible…la nostalgia lo invadió por completo….-te estaremos esperando…yo se que vas a regresar pronto… a ti te cuesta entender rápido las cosas ttebayo…

-hmp….no se puede pedir mucho de ti, demo…. conviértete en el mejor hokage que puedas…- y desapareció entre una nube de humo….el rubio se quedo viendo al vacío que era el triste reemplazo de su mejor amigo….cayó en cuenta…y se apresuró a abrir el presente que el pelinegro había dejado para su pequeño…para encontrar dos pulseritas de plata cada una con un dije que tenían un mismo grabado:

mirai no akari…

(luz del futuro)….

En el papel estaba escrito: "En caso de que sean gemelos, para que no pelen…suerte…", naruto sabía que no tendría gemelos y sasuke tambien….

-teme…-guardó con mucho cuidado los presentes…pero con mas cuidado guardó una esperanza en el corazón….

A las afueras de konoha….el viento soplaba fuerte…y los cabellos negros se iban de lado… sasuke observaba por última vez a la aldea…el lugar que una vez llamó hogar….era la única forma que tenia de despedirse de todo lo que dejaba ahí….su fortaleza era lo único que le permitía continuar…no entendía por que su destino tenía que ser así… pero si encontraba la forma de cambiarlo lo haría… si moría era mejor que sakura lo odiase, así podría superarlo mas fácil…pero si lograba sobrevivir…volvería por ella…lo juraba….lo prometía….no se apartaría ni un segundo de su lado…le diría la verdad, le explicaría todo y ella lo entendería estaba seguro de eso …y si cambiaba su destino…entonces tambien cambiaria el de su hijo…no habría nadie que cuidase mas de ese pequeño que él…y no permitiría que manchase sus manos con sangre…. vio todo lo que dejaba atrás, el viento seguía llevándose sus pensamientos..…pero la imagen de la aldea de konoha permanecía fija en sus ojos…. y sin que ella pudiera escucharlo pronunció sus últimas palabras antes de partir….

- Sayonara……. aio kurete ano hito wa….

(Adiós….a la hermosa dama que me entregó su amor….)

En la noche….

Naruto se encontraba en la casa de sakura…ella estaba lavando los platos de la cena y el estaba jugando con amai en la sala…. no quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo sabía que lo necesitaba mas que nunca…mucho mas después de que le dijo que sasuke ya se había marchado….de repente se acordó de otra razón por la cual estaba ahí esa noche….saco un paquetico de su bolsillo, de ahí tomo una de las dos pulseritas plateadas y se la coloco en la pequeña muñeca de amai…casi no le quedaba por que era un poco grande…para un bebe…el pequeño trataba de chupársela inocentemente…mientras el rubio reía….empezó a hablar en un tono muy bajito para que sakura no lo escuchara…

-eso te lo regaló el teme de tu papa…tu tal vez nunca lo sepas…pero no importa yo se que él va a volver….y mientras tanto yo te contaré historias de cómo se formo el equipo 7…de cómo yo siempre terminaba salvando sasuke…y de lo mucho que él me admiraba….- naruto asentía con la cabeza…casi creía que esas cosas eran verdad…- y tu…tu vas a ser tan valiente como él….esperemos que no seas tan cabeza dura…jejeje..

-naruto ¿Qué es eso?...- la pelirosa se acerco a detallar el presente…

-etto…sakura-chan…es una pulserita que le regale a amai-chan…mira compre dos iguales, una para el y una para mi bebe….

- mirai no akari?...estas seguro que las escogiste tu…o ¿hinata te ayudó ?..esta muy bonita…arigato naruto…no deberías gastar en estas cosas..-naruto se rascaba la cabeza en la parte de atrás…y reía nervioso..

-no es nada ttebayo….

-voy a guárdala muy bien hasta que le quede….

-si eso…. guárdala muy bien ttebayo ….no la pierdas por nada del mundo…-"por que es un presente de sasuke"...pensó, pero se mordió la lengua el rubio por que sabia que si se lo decía sakura nunca lo aceptaría…

-estas muy raro hoy….

Una semana después….

Naruto caminaba por los corredores de la mansión hyuga, seguía al encargado de cerca, fueron pocas las personas que se encontraron en el camino pero naruto se dio cuenta de que las miradas que le dedicaban no eran de odio o rencor, parecían más bien de compasión…., eso no era algo que realmente le agradara….se fue acercando cada vez mas a la puerta de la habitación que le indicaban, aunque el supo cual era al ver al grupo de personas reunidas afuera de la misma…, estaba hiashi, hanabi y neji parecía que lo estaban esperando…, seguía sin entender ¿por que se habían tomado la molestia de avisarle que era padre? o peor aun ¿como lo habían dejado entrar a la mansión?...no pudo continuar su paso por que hanabi con lagrimas en los ojos se hecho encima de el como una fiera y empezó a golpearle el pecho…..

-todo es tu culpa….,si no hubiese sido por ti….¿por que mi hermana tuvo que escoger a un demonio?….- naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, ni siquiera se fijo en que era fuertemente golpeado, ¿de que era culpable?, ¿Qué le había pasado a hinata que hasta la misma hanabi se ponía así ?¿o había algo mal con el bebe?...su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente y sudaba frió…, neji tuvo que quitarle a hanabi de encima por que el se hubiese dejado matar…. mientras neji apartaba a hanabi quien una vez que empezó a llorar no pudo parar…., naruto veía fijamente a la puerta de la habitación que lo separaba de su familia se iba a acercar pero noto que unos sirvientes que pasaban en ese preciso momento iban comentando…

-es increíble….estas cosas nunca deberían pasar en un nacimiento…

-si es cierto…, pero no se pudo hacer nada….

-aún así es muy triste… - a naruto se le corto el aire, ¿Qué querían decir? estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso cuando neji llamó su atención…

-discúlpala naruto…., pero es que esta muy afectada…., nada de esto es tu culpa.. – neji hablaba de una manera triste pero compresiva, naruto no recordaba haberlo visto nunca así…su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, los ojos de neji se aguaron un poco, tomó de los hombros al rubio y prosiguió ..- lo siento mucho…..ahora vas a tener que ser muy fuerte….- y soltando uno de sus hombros le hizo una seña que le indicó que podía pasar…. no podía aguantar mas, tenia que verlos…., abrió la puerta y cuando sus ojos vieron todo lo que acontecía adentro…….., un azul liquido comenzó a rodar por su rostro y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso….…..¿que era lo que se reflejaba en las pupilas de naruto….?

**aja si…-…ya se que mas de uno quiere matarme por dejarlo ahí no?...pero esta largo por lo menos no?…saben que tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a escribir…después de escribir un capi la mente se me queda en blanco…bueno chicos miren he colocado cierta información en mi perfil…no se por si les interesa…n.n…**

**chicos no voy a poder responderles individualmente ahorita , no tengo tiempo...pero de verdad mil gracias por todos sus comentarios...jamas pense que llegaria al review 30 en esta página...jejeje...gracias por avisarme..por estar pendiente ..se me presentaron unos rollos y no pude actualizar antes...**

**gracias por avisarme..en serio como no me llegaron alertas de fanfic al correo crei que seguia cerrada...kokorita sorry...pero que se puede hacer...si se separan pero tranquis que no creo haya mas sai ok...weno para el proximo espero tener el tiempo de responderles a todos...mil besos...yo sigo actualizando en las tres paginas...**

**bueno sus comentarios es lo único que me hace seguir escribiendo y actualizando...chau besos..cuidense mucho...**


	14. Las personas que se aman

**siento no haber montado el capi ayer pero la pagina no me dejo y tuve que salir muy rapido...**

**etooo…. siento muchísimo haber tardando tanto…pero me quede estancada…no he tenido ánimos de nada…ni tiempo o inspiración para escribir…principalmente me falta tiempo…y mi mente ahorita es un remolino… Este capi esta dedicado a mi mamá lucia, la persona más especial que ha existido en mi vida…."Eres lo mas difícil y maravilloso que me ha tocado hacer…no todos tienen la suerte de conocer a su ángel de la guarda…**

En el capi anterior:

-discúlpala naruto…., pero es que esta muy afectada…., nada de esto es tu culpa.. – neji hablaba de una manera triste pero compresiva, naruto no recordaba haberlo visto nunca así…su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, los ojos de neji se aguaron un poco, tomó de los hombros al rubio y prosiguió ..- lo siento mucho…..ahora vas a tener que ser muy fuerte….- y soltando uno de sus hombros le hizo una seña que le indicó que podía pasar…. no podía aguantar mas, tenia que verlos…., abrió la puerta y cuando sus ojos vieron todo lo que acontecía adentro…….., un azul liquido comenzó a rodar por su rostro y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso….…..¿que era lo que se reflejaba en las pupilas de naruto….?

**Las personas que se aman nunca deberían separarse….**

Naruto estaba de rodillas ante la habitación de hinata…y sus ojos no podían ser mas cristalinos…su puño golpeo muy fuerte el piso de la impotencia…y bajo su mirada….

-NO,…No,…es mentira…-se levanto para acercarse a la cama…donde reposaba el cuerpo aun tibio de su amor…del otro lado de la cama un bultito con pelusitas amarillas se movía en su cuna…mientras unos ruidos muy sutiles se escuchaban desde ahí….hinata parecía prácticamente dormida…pero no respiraba y estaba cubierta hasta el cuello….el la tomo entre sus brazos y trato de despertarla…con una voz dulce y baja…- hinata…hinata…despierta mira nuestro bebe ya nació…¿no quieres verlo?…hinata por favor…

- naruto…- llamó neji quien estaba entrando a la habitación…cuando el rubio volteo a verle…este le hizo una seña negativa, con la cabeza…

-HINATA¡¡…-grito el chico desesperado…lo que hizo que el bebe comenzara a llorar…las lagrimas del rubio se calmaron un poco y su mirada se quedo fija en la cuna…tragó un poco y lentamente se acercó hasta ahí…vio el rostro de un bebe rubio que lloraba escandaloso..neji se acercó desde atrás y tambien se quedo viendo a la criatura puso su mano en el hombro del rubio….

-ahora tienes que cuidar de tu hija…hinata le hizo jurar a hiashi-sama que si algo le pasaba dejaría que tu te encargaras de la bebe…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...¿crees que supieras que algo andaba mal?

-hmp.., no lo se..Los médicos dijeron que se le presento una hemorragia y no pudieron pararla….su cuerpo se debilito mucho y fue inevitable….la verdad no se si se sentía mal pero se aseguro de que no te apartaran de la pequeña…por que cuando le comenzaron los dolores de parto…llamó a su papa y no se como lo hizo pero lo convenció de dejarte a la niña….por eso te han llamado…

-puedes llevártela si quieres…hinata lo quería así…fue su ultimo deseo y no pude negarme…ya me las arreglaré con la rama principal después…-hablaba un destrozado hiashi desde la entrada de la habitación…su cara tenia la expresión serena de las personas que se guardan el dolor adentro, pero si mirabas en sus ojos cansados podrías ver la sinceridad de la tristeza que produce la perdida de un hijo….

-tiene mi cabello pero se parece a ella…

-hinata…-decía su padre de espaldas a los chicos…ya que se estaba retirando…- era igual a su madre...ese tipo de personas son tan especiales que jamás duran mucho….ella tambien murió dando a luz a hanabi…espero que esa niña sea como tú…-los ojos azules se abrieron mucho…

-es cierto ttebayo…-el rubio no estaba respondiendo a hiashi…recordó su promesa…la promesa que le hizo a hinata de que nunca renunciaría a ella…no podía darse por vencido…no retractarse de su palabra...ese era su camino ninja…ante la sorpresa de los otros dos salio corriendo del lugar…

Sakura dormía pero un fuerte ruido en su puerta la despertó…cuando abrió se encontró a naruto quien se veía agotado…y estaba respirando con dificultad…

-sakura- chan..

-naruto… ¿Qué pasó?...¿que haces aquí a esta hora?

-por favor…

-cálmate ¿Qué pasó?

-hinata ella…

-ya dio a luz?..

-si pero…-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tragó para continuar…-ella ha muerto- se vio el impacto en los ojos verdes...y se cristalizaron un poco…

-naruto yo…cuanto lo siento…-iba a preguntar por el bebe cuando fue interrumpida…

-por favor…..por favor…-repitió implorando - tienes que usar ese jutsu…- los ojos verdes saltaron asombrados…

-pero..naruto..sabes que aun no lo he perfeccionado…es muy arriesgado..- el rubio la tomo de las manos…

-no me importa…me da igual si muero pero por favor vamos a intentarlo…yo nunca te he pedido nada...pero por favor…no dejes que hinata muera…

-naruto…-ella le estrechó las manos con fuerza- sabes que es muy peligroso y ambos podríamos morir….demo...lo intentaremos….dame cinco minutos para alistarme…

-arigato sakura –chan…

Veinte minutos después ambos estaban llegando a la habitación de hinata…ningún guardia se había atrevido a detenerlos, todos sabían que no habría forma de parar a naruto…ya el cuerpo de la ojiplata estaba cubierto por completo…

-hmp...naruto has vuelto…-Dijo neji aunque miraba a su acompañante…- ya estaba pensando que no regresarías…

-neji...necesito que te lleves a la bebe de aquí….sakura y yo necesitamos quedarnos solos….

-¿Qué piensan hacer?

-te lo decimos luego…pero pase lo que pase que no entre nadie hasta que alguien deje esta habitación…

-¿pero que dices?...

-si confías en mi…haz lo que te digo por favor…

-hmp...ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces…además no podré evitar por mucho tiempo que se enteren de que estas aquí…

-esta bien…has lo que puedas…-neji acento con la cabeza y tomando a la niña de su cuna se retiro…no sin antes cerrar la puerta…naruto destapo a hinata y la tomo de la mano…mientras observaba la serenidad en su pálida cara…

-dame unos minutos para concentrarme…-habló la kunoichi

-esta bien…- el rubio apartó los cabellos negros de la frente de la chica…-pronto…..pronto volverás a estar a mi lado…ttebayo…

-será mejor si comenzamos ya…

-hai…trata de no esforzarte…déjame el resto a mi …

-eso te lo digo yo….no permitas que me pase...si te sientes débil no dudes en decírmelo naruto…

-de acuerdo…-fue su respuesta aunque la pelirosa sabia que eso no era verdad…

Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de la ojiplata y su chacra comenzó a fluir directo hacia el canal de chacra de la chica sin vida….

-ahora…- dijo ella y el obedeció….colocó las manos sobre las de la kunoichi…e inmediatamente la cantidad de chacra aumentó ambos fueron deslumbrados por su brillo…- no estoy muy segura pero creo que es así…solo se lo vi una vez a chiyo – baasama, cuando salvo a gaara…pero ella lo conocía muy bien…si no tengo cuidado…Podría morir y aún así hinata no volvería…disminuiré mi chacra un poco…

-trata de que absorba todo el mio…

-BAKA…-crees que eres inmortal…si no tengo cuidado...tu podrías morir tambien…no creerás que tus reservas de chacra son eternas…dime que hago si despierto al kyubi…

-salvar a hinata …eso es lo que debes hacer…- la chica suspiró…

Ya llevaban mas de una hora en lo mismo…ambas frentes sudaban…y el cansancio ya se estaba apoderando de sus cuerpos…

-¿Por qué no pasa nada…?...no debería haber despertado ya …¿crees que lo estamos haciendo mal…?- preguntaba el rubio…

-no lo se…transferir vida no es algo fácil de hacer…ni tiene un tiempo especifico…por mas que practiquemos con animales no es lo mismo…pero con la abuela chiyo tu te desmayaste y aun no te has desmayado...eso quiere decir algo

-si…yo me desmaye…pero chiyo-baasama murió..-a sakura le salio una gotita en la frente…- y a ti tampoco te ha pasado nada…¿eso quiere decir algo bueno no?...

-cállate naruto…

-solo cuídate…

-tal vez un poco mas…necesito concentrarme…en hacer que tu chacra fluja y no el mio…

-toma todo el que quieras…

-no es así de fácil…

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un sobresalto del cuerpo de hinata quien expandió el pecho…como tomando una primera bocanada de aire….pero seguía inconciente…

-hinata…-habló el rubio

-no te muevas…un poco mas…-poco a poco la pelinegra empezó a respirar muy débilmente…-ya no puedo mas…si sigo moriré sin duda…pero logramos que volviera ahora todo depende de ella…tenemos que esperar….el chico se arrodilló al lado de la cama…toco la frente de la ojiperla y noto que estaba caliente….

-quédate conmigo…-le susurro al oido….- tiene fiebre…sakura-chan- la pelirosa se dirigió con lentitud por el cansancio a la puerta y la abrió…neji estaba esperando afuera…

-hmp..¿que paso?..

-traigan a los médicos….yo no puedo mas…-dijo antes de caer desmayada…el castaño la atajo con los brazos y se quedo viendo como naruto sostenía la mano de hinata…sus ojos grises se abrieron mucho al ver que la heredera hyuga respiraba…aunque muy débilmente…

-tiene fiebre…pero esta respirando…- dijo naruto con una sonrisa...que era acompañada por las lágrimas, el tambien se desmayo a un lado de la cama pero no soltó la mano que sostenía…

Muy temprano a la mañana del día siguiente…unos ojos color plata se abrieron lentamente y con dificultad….

-etoo…mi bebe..¿donde esta?..- fueron las primeras palabras de la débil y cansada hinata….

-esta muy bien...es hermosa…arigato hinata…-dijo el rubio que estaba al lado de su cama…y tomaba de su mano mientras la miraba con expectativa…..ella voltio y se dio cuenta de los ojos azules que la miraban…

-naruto –kun…pudiste venir…- a la chica se le salieron las lagrimas…- ya la viste?...quiero verla…

-si…esta justo aquí…- saco a la pequeña de su cuna y la coloco en los brazos de su madre…- se parece mucho a ti…-dijo con una gran sonrisa…-es una suerte….

-pero es rubia como tu…yo no podía distinguir el color de su cabello…es preciosa…

-hinata yo… - su voz se quebró cual cristal…-yo soy el hombre mas feliz que existe ttebayo…tengo muchísima suerte de tenerte…por favor…nunca me dejes…

- naruto –kun yo…-la chica seguía sin entender el por que de la mirada de naruto..quien la veía como si quisiera grabar la imagen de ellas dos en su rubia cabeza por siempre…

-hmp…estuviste muy delicada hinata.., si no hubiese sido por sakura y naruto tu no hubieses sobrevivido…- habló neji con un aire sereno, la ojiplata no entendía nada pero si le extraño ver a naruto ahí…estaba mas extrañada de ver a sakura en su habitación…

-sakura – chan tu no habrás usado ese jutsu?...

-sin ella no te habríamos salvado…-comento el rubio…-ahora todos van a comentar sobre eso…-dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa…

-sabes que no esta perfeccionado…si tsunade –sama se entera que lo usamos...- una gotita cayo en la frente sakura y naruto, su risa se volvió nerviosa mientras se imaginaban el regaño que les esperaba…

-pero ella va estar muy orgullosa de ti ttebayo…que yo sepa nadie mas puede dominar esa técnica y salir con vida…

-probablemente fue pura suerte…-rió de una manera humilde…- y mucho entrenamiento…además de uno que otro truco que aprendí hace tiempo…- los recuerdos tan hermosos que vinieron a su mente del tiempo que compartió con sasuke…hicieron su mirada triste…

-recuerdo que la que tenia mejor control de chacra en el equipo 7 eras tu….seguro que kakashi - sensei va a presumir mucho de ti…- naruto tenia la sonrisa donde muestra todos los dientes..- si yo no hubiese confiado en ti…jamás te hubiese pedido que lo hicieras…

-muchas gracias sakura –chan - habló la ojiplata – nunca voy a tener como agradecértelo…

- no te preocupes hinata…con que cuides a el baka de naruto es mas que suficiente…felicidades..- la pelirosa sonreía muy sinceramente – eres una mama muy linda y tu niña esta preciosa…ojala sea tan dulce como tu…. su mirada volteo a ver la criatura...tenia los ojos cerrados ..ella se preguntaba si serian azules…

-y que nombre le van a poner?...- pregunto neji curioso…el rubio y la ojiplata se miraron y con una gran sonrisa voltearon y respondieron al mismo tiempo…

-TAKI…(1)...- la pelirosa y el ojiplata se sorprendieron…nadie entendía el porque de ese nombre…repentinamente la bebe comenzó a llorar…hasta ahí llegaba la parte dulce…por que era bastante escandalosa…

-creo que tiene hambre ttebayo…-dijo riendo el papa novato

-hmp…será mejor que los dejamos solos….creo que te puedes quedar un poco mas naruto….no creo que haya problema…

-ya me tengo que ir, amai y mi mama ya tienen mucho tiempo solos….- se despidió la pelirosa…

-gracias por todo sakura-chan…

-no tienes que agradecer nada naruto…nos vemos…-neji y sakura abandonaron la habitación dejando al rubio con la familia que siempre había querido…

Así se quedaron por un rato…sin que nada afectara la perfecta armonía de esa habitación…dos nuevos padres estaban extasiados con el tesoro que habían creado…y después de que la pequeña comió…se quedo profundamente dormida…naruto la reviso de arriba a abajo para asegurarse de que era perfecta…y tomaba sus piecitos y manitas mientras contaba una y otra vez los 20 deditos…pero esa reunión no duraría por mucho…ya que el orgulloso padre tenia que irse…

-aquí tengo algo para ella ttebayo….-Saco la pulserita de plata que le quedaba…- este es un regalo del teme de tu tío…algún día lo conocerás….-lo colocó en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama… dio un beso en la frente de su hija….y otro en los labios de la nueva madre….antes de salir…

El rubio ya se encontraba saliendo de la mansión…cuando una voz fuerte y gruesa lo detuvo….

-muchacho…espera….-el joven voltio con una expresión de sorpresa….

-hiashi –sama…

-arigato….lo que hiciste por hinata fue muy valiente….eso lo heredaste de minato…-naruto aumento su expresión de sorpresa…

-mi padre…¿usted sabia quien es mi padre…?

-saberlo?….si yo fui uno de los shinobi que recogió su cuerpo…uno de los tantos que casi muere en esa lucha…tu padre salvo muchas vidas incluyendo la mía…

-y entonces ¿por que usted se opone a mi relación con hinata ?…

-no se trata de eso muchacho...no es que yo me oponga….pero en un clan las cosas no son tan sencillas…no lo dirijo yo solo...hay todo un consejo conformado por las dos ramas que debe ser escuchado si quiero permanecer a la cabeza…esa responsabilidad no es nada fácil….y solo una persona con carácter puede con eso…tenemos que seguir las tradiciones…aunque algunas sean tan viejas que ya no tengan mucho sentido-la mirada azul se entristeció…

-entonces el consejo del clan es el que no me quiere ver con hinata …

-las ramas del clan no quieren problemas…a pesar de que sea duro de escuchar…eso es lo que tu representas…y tambien fueron muchos hyugas los que murieron a causa del kyubi…el consejo no puede entender la diferencia entre tu y ese demonio…por eso yo traté de proteger a hinata alejándola de ti antes de que saliera afectada de un modo u otro, algún día lo entenderás ahora que eres padre…

-ya veo…-el chico bajó su mirada…

-pero al parecer tu la proteges incluso mejor que yo…incluso lograste que se quedara aquí sin ser expulsada…y no se que le hiciste pero ella ya no es la misma hinata…-el hombre se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino…quedando de espaldas al rubio…- naruto las personas que se aman nunca deberían separarse….pero la vida a veces es muy injusta….tu te pareces mucho a tu padre …pero eres igual de obstinado que kushina…si sigues así de obstinado puede que algún día cumplas tu sueño…-naruto no respondió pero se quedo pensativo…- ni yo…ni el consejo…podría negarle la mano de hinata a un hokage…-sin decir otra palabra comenzó a caminar por el corredor, el rubio abrió los ojos y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa…apunto con la mano a la espalda de su suegro quien seguía caminando…

-SOLO ESPERA Y VERAS…VOY A CONVERTIRME EN EL MEJOR HOKAGE Y ESPOSO QUE HAYA EXISTIDO TTEBAYO…- sin que el rubio pudiera verlo en la cara de hiashi se dibujo una discreta sonrisa de medio lado…

Casi 1 año había pasado desde ese día…naruto y hinata se encontraban en el parque con taki…a pesar de que era rubia, no se podía negar que era una hyuga por que sus ojos eran tan plateados como los de su madre aunque tenía pupilas cosa que la diferenciaba de cualquier miembro de su clan…

Naruto la sostenía tomada de las manitas mientras hinata la animaba a caminar….llamándola…lo que le sacaba una sonrisa a la pequeña…a cada pasito…

-ven con mami…ven…así…-

-vamos tu puedes ttebayo..-animaba su padre…la caminata de la niña se vio interrumpida cuando sakura llego repentinamente con amai…

-hola chicos…ya veo que taki ya esta dando sus primeros pasitos….

- hola sakura –chan….-contesto el rubio…-pues si…seguro que pronto estará caminando como amai- chan..

-después vas a querer que este en su coche de nuevo…amai me tiene loca corriendo detrás de él por toda la casa…- dijo riendo, sakura saco al niño de su cochesito…para que jugara un poco….ambas dejaron al rubio con los niños mientras platicaban….

-esta muy grande amai-chan… muy pronto no vas poder detenerlo…

-bueno…la verdad es tranquilo…pero quiere que lo este cargando todo el día…

-así es taki con naruto…en lo que lo ve se olvida de mi…-suspiró la ojiplata…-es que el la consiente mucho…-dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como el rubio se las arreglaba para cargar a ambos niños…uno en cada brazo…

-si…se ve que naruto es muy buen padre y taki lo trae derretido…-dijo la pelirosa con mirada nostálgica como recordando a alguien…- tambien es muy bueno con amai…- de pronto la bebe se encontraba halando de los cabellos castaños del niño…muy divertido para ella…pero esto hizo llorar al pequeño…mientras la niña reía inocente…

-no taki…no..-reprendía naruto...en un tono fuerte…-eso no se hace… -dijo naruto con un gotita en la cabeza….cuando el niño empezó a halar de los moñitos dorados…y fueron dos llantos los que empezaron a sonar…-siempre hacen lo mismo…ojala cuando crezcan se la lleven mejor…

-ma…ma…ma…ma..-llamó el pequeño….mientras hacia puchero y alargaba los bracitos para que lo cargaran…mientras la pelirosa tomó a su hijo de nuevo para proseguir su camino…

-ya me tengo que ir….solo pase a saludarlos pero tsunade –sama esta esperando por un informe…y si no llego a tiempo…luego me lo tira por la cabeza….-dijo con una risita nerviosa…- nos vemos…

-hasta luego sakura…-se despidió hinata mientras tomaba a su hija en los brazos….

-adiós sakura –chan –el rubio se quedo viendo como la pelirosa y su hijo se iban…se quedo pensativo….

-en que piensas…-pregunto la ojiplata..

-en nada…solo en algo que tu papa me dijo hace tiempo…la vida a veces es tan injusta…

-lo dices por sasuke…

-ese teme…ni señales de él….me pregunto por que no ha regresado….¿que estará haciendo…?..- en eso apareció kakashi en una nube de humo….

-hola...mina…naruto he venido por ti….-la pareja se quedo viendo al sensei…este se acerco para mirar de cerca a la niña ….quien no se quedaba quieta ni un segundo en los brazos de su madre, kakashi no quería cargarla por temor a que le quitara su mascara de la cara…– definitivamente cada día se parece mas ti …-dijo kakashi riendo mientras miraba al rubio…

-ahhh?...has venido por mi…

-si nos han asignado una misión yo te explico los detalles luego….

-etoo…no hay nadie más?...kakashi sensei…..

-no…tu eres el mas indicado….¿que acaso te molesta salir con tu sensei..?.-dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio con los ojos muy grandes…como esperando su respuesta…a naruto se le hizo una gotita en la cabeza mientras se alejaba…

-pues no….es mejor que ahora tu y yo formamos equipo….pero no crees que la oba-chan nos tiene muy ocupados últimamente…-kakahi suspiró

-pues sí ….pero que se puede hacer…

-kakashi - sensei no has sabido nada de sasuke…¿no has escuchado nada de el?..- el sensei se quedo pensativo…sabia que estaba mintiendo…pero tambien sabia que era lo mejor…

-ni una sola palabra…pero seguro que esta bien naruto…no te preocupes el se sabe cuidar solo…

-no se trata de eso … tu debiste detenerlo…o por lo menos deberías poner a tus perros a rastrearlo…y luego lo obligamos a volver y lo dejamos amarrado frente a amai- chan …por un buen rato…- a kakashi le salio una gotita en la cabeza..mientras reía calladamente -es un miserable…mira que dejarlos solos…y tu te quedas tan tranquilo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo…siempre has sido muy débil con él…por eso se fue la primera vez…además como el es tu favorito siempre dejas que haga lo que quiera…-dijo naruto cruzándose de brazos…kakashi bajo su mirada al piso y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos del por que su aparente tranquilidad…aunque en realidad la expectativa lo estaba consumiendo….

Flasback

-sasuke…cálmate….trata de entender….- el prosiguió acercándose y ella cerro los ojos como esperando que la golpeará, cuando sintió que ya lo tenía enfrente escucho muy claramente el golpe del puño de sasuke justo al lado de su cara…

- hmp.., aléjate de mi…no quiero volver a verte ni a ti, ni a ese niño por que no se de que sería capaz….te quedó claro…¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?...nunca pensé que podría llegar a odiarte tanto…

sakura abrió los ojos, quería reclamarle, quería insultarlo..quería odiarlo…aunque sabía que eso era imposible… para cuando sus ojos estuvieron abiertos él ya no estaba ahí…

Cuando sasuke reaccionó….ya kakashi lo había separado de sakura y a una velocidad impresionante se lo había llevado de ahí, lo tenía aprisionado…y estaban en uno de los campos de entrenamientos…

-SASUKE UCHIHA…-hablaba su sensei muy molesto…pero esto no hizo que a su alumno se le pasara la molestia..-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?..QUE PRETENDIAS ¿GOLPEAR A SAKURA?

-SUELTAME KAKASHI…-el pelinegro se desato furioso de su amarre..-TU NO ENTIENDES NADA…ELLA NO DEBIO HACER ESO…- sasuke caminaba nervioso y furioso de un lado a otro….y como dejándose llevar por los mil pensamientos que agobiaban su mente en ese momento…kakashi trató de calmarlo cuando lo vio en ese estado…

-sasuke talvez tienes razón y ella debió decírtelo…pero mira como la trataste…prácticamente la culpaste de todo y le dijiste que la odias y aun así querías que te lo dijera…yo entiendo que tu no quieras revivir tu clan…pero sabes muy bien que el que abandona a sus seres queridos…no es mas que escoria…

-tu no entiendes yo tengo que a alejarla de mi….¿y como se le ocurrió tener a ese niño?...

-sasuke será mejor que te tranquilices y me expliques todo ahora mismo…antes de que yo te enseñe una lección…-dijo kakashi frunciendo el seño…el pelinegro se quedo pensativo por un momento…reflexionando…- vamos siéntate y respira un poco….- de esa manera ambos tomaron asiento en la grama…y sasuke se llevo las manos a la cara como tratando de organizar sus pensamientos…

-kakashi…no se que tanto sepas del clan uchiha…pero me imagino que ya sabes sobre madara…uno de los fundadores del clan…-el peliplata acento con la cabeza…- tambien es quien va tras naruto…pero no solo es el lo que le interesa….

-de que hablas?….

-el quiere vengarse de toda konoha…someterla a su poder…y controlar todo el mundo shinobi…pero a pesar de que es muy poderoso…sabe que no puede hacerlo mientras tenga la posibilidad de morir…y tanta gente que quiera enfrentársele…por eso lo que desea mas que nada es la inmortalidad…

-eso es imposible…por mas que quieras no puedes durar por siempre…

-exacto y es ahí donde esta su debilidad…el ha usado técnicas prohibidas para mantener con vida su cuerpo con sharingan durante todo este tiempo...pero ya lo ha usado tanto que esta prácticamente inservible… sin embargo hay un jutsu muy antiguo…tan antiguo que casi nadie conoce sobre el….viene de la época en la que se usaban los biju como armas de guerra…hace poco nosotros encontramos esta información en unas ruinas muy viejas mientras perseguíamos a madara…este jutsu es llamado "el sacrificio de sangre por sangre…"

-¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese?

- este jutso no solo te permite cambiar de cuerpo…hace tu nuevo cuerpo inmortal…eterno…e intocable…nadie ni nada podría lastimarte…te da un poder inimaginable…pero para usarlo….necesitas reunir una cantidad de chacra tan grande que pague el precio de todo el poder que se te va a otorgar…por eso el necesita reunir todo el chacra de los 9 biju….

-es por eso que quiere a naruto?…

-si…ya solo le falta el kuybi….pero no es solo eso lo que necesita…y es ahí donde entro yo…madara necesita un nuevo cuerpo con sharingan…se supone que itachi le daría su cuerpo…pero él solo se lo hizo creer para mantenerlo alejado de mi…sus planes se detuvieron con la muerte de itachi….por que existe otro impedimento…

-¿Cuál es?...

-la persona tiene que otorgar voluntariamente su cuerpo para ser sacrificado….incluso hay todo un ritual que se tiene que cumplir…es ahí donde esta el problema por que además de mi…no había nadie con la sangre uchiha como para hacer eso….y con mi muerte se supone que acabaría todo…pero entiendes lo que pasaría si madara se entera que existe ese niño?...

-sasuke entiendo lo que me estas diciendo…pero respira y cálmate por un momento, que te hace pensar que solo puede usar un cuerpo uchiha…estas completamente seguro de que no puede usar otro cuerpo

-el ritual lo dice claramente…tiene que ser la misma sangre y debe ser entregada voluntariamente es por eso que se llama "el sacrificio de sangre por sangre"….el problema de madara es que sabe que yo nunca le daría mi cuerpo…el ha estado espiándome desde hace mucho tiempo…siguiendo mis movimientos para ver si puede aprovechar algo y convencerme de darle mi cuerpo….por eso no he podido dar con el…siempre que me acerco …el ya esta un paso adelante….pero tu entiendes lo que esto significa?...no puedo dejar que madara se entere que sakura tuvo un hijo…o que ella me interesa en lo absoluto…no puedo dejar que ella se acerque a mi y menos si estoy siendo espiado…

-¿entonces que pretendes hacer?...

-pues no se… tengo que matarlo a como de lugar…pero itachi me advirtió cuan poderoso puede ser….

-tu mismo lo estas diciendo es muy poderoso así como esta….entonces ¿Cómo pretendes matarlo?...

-pues yo soy el único que puede combatir su sharingan así que si no lo hago yo…¿Quién mas puede hacerlo?...

-sasuke …entiendes en lo que estas metiendo…vas prácticamente en una misión suicida …..es demasiado arriesgado… no puedes hacerlo solo…yo iré con tigo…

-NO…tu tienes que quedarte a proteger a naruto …madara no va a renunciar tan fácilmente al kyubi…y ¿sabes lo que pasaría si lo obtiene ?...lo primero sería atacar a konoha…tu tienes que estar aquí en cualquier caso…además será mejor que ni sakura ni el baka se enteren de esto…tienes que jurarme que no le dirás nada…- kakashi apretó su puño por la impotencia… -

-si alguno de ellos sabe a lo que vas…

-no me van a dejar ir…pero no tengo opción y es un riesgo que me quede aquí por mucho tiempo…además sakura va a estar mas segura aquí en konoha…kakashi - sensei yo no puedo quedarme pero necesito que tu seas mis ojos aquí en konoha….que estés pendiente de todo lo que acontece con naruto y sakura…

-sabes que lo haré….yo me ocupare personalmente de vigilar a naruto….y mientras estén en konoha no creo que haya ningún problema con sakura y tu hijo….-el pelinegro bajó la mirada, kakashi puso la mano sobre el hombro de sasuke…- nos aseguraremos de que ese pequeño este bien…pero mantenme informado todo el tiempo de donde estas y de cada paso que des…

-hmp...de acuerdo… escucharas de mi dentro de una semanas…no olvides estar pendiente de sakura…no la descuides….

-no lo haré….

-adiós kakashi sensei…

-adiós sasuke…cuídate….estaré al pendiente de cada noticia que me envíes…. - el sensei tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil ese día…pero eran demasiadas cosas las que estaban en juego como para abandonar konoha…sintió una gran admiración hacia su alumno…y tuvo que depositar su confianza en el…con la esperanza de que pudiera salir de todo esto…para aceptar el hecho de que tenia que dejarlo ir….

Fin flashback

Kakashi pensó en el año de soledad que debió haber pasado sasuke…puso la mano en el hombro del rubio….-naruto…si sasuke decidió irse yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto…el ya no es un niño…y yo no tengo favoritos….todos somos shinobis…nada mas que eso….¿nos vamos o que?...-el rubio se dio cuenta de la seriedad de su sensei…así que se despidió de su familia y partió a cumplir con su deber….

En un lugar bastante alejado….se encontraba la guarida de akatsuki….

-¿entonces ya esta bastante cerca de aquí?…-preguntaba madara

Zetzu1: -si…a sasuke

Zetsu2:-solo le faltan unas horas para llegar

-perfecto…entonces dejemos que encuentre lo que esta buscando….

-¿estas seguro de que ya es hora de ocuparnos del mocoso?...Preguntaba uno de los seis pein…

-si…ya es hora de ocuparme de mi pequeño….no voy a cometer el mismo error que cometí dejando a sasuke…o confiando en itachi…además tengo que aprovechar la cercanía de sasuke…para sacarlo del juego antes de ir a konoha….no quiero que interfiera….

-pero todavía es muy pequeño…será un fastidio cuidar de él…

-no importa... a este niño lo voy a criar yo….para que sea el guerrero sharingan perfecto….y mi títere….cuando sea un hombre haré que me entregue su cuerpo…después de todo soy tan responsable por el como sus padres….si no hubiese sido por mi jamás lo hubiesen concebido….

Zetzu1: -dígamelo a mi…le recuerdo que me costo mucho cambiar el tónico anticonceptivo de la kunoichi…por la poción del mismo color y sabor que usted me dio….

Zetsu2:-tuvimos que aprovechar que estaba muy ocupada salvando a la pelirroja….

-sasuke casi logra salirse de con la suya……pero fue una suerte que se enamorara….

-mas te vale que ese mocoso valga la pena….y que sea incluso mejor que itachi…-comentaba pein…

-itachi…la mayor decepción que he tenido hasta ahora….tenia tantos planes para el…-dijo pensativo…

-de no haber sido por el no nos hubiésemos retrasado tanto….¿entonces voy arreglando todo mientras tu te encargas de sasuke….?

-de acuerdo….adelántate….pero ten mucho cuidado…recuerda que no deben relacionarme con nada…no podemos despertar ni la mas mínima sospecha….

Unas horas mas tardes….

Sasuke se encontraba dentro de la guarida de los akatsukis…..caminaba por un pasillo largo y oscuro….se fue acercando poco a poco hasta la única puerta que se veía al final….ya iba a abrirla cuando de repente escuchó una voz a sus espaldas…

-¿me buscabas sasuke –kun…?-sasuke voltio inmediatamente…para quedar frente a frente con su adversario

-hmp…madara….

-pues ya me encontraste…ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?

-tu cadáver….

-ya veo….se me va a hacer difícil complacerte….

-deja que yo me ocupe de eso…..pero antes…dime ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo de itachi?...¿que hiciste con el?...

-interesante…no sabia que te importaban los cuerpos de tus victimas..-sasuke frunció el seño….

-será mejor que me lo digas….si no quieres morir tan rápido….

-pues digamos que esta donde los muertos deben estar...bajo tierra…pero no crees que deberíamos ocuparnos mas de los vivos…aun no es tarde para que te unas a mi…tu y yo somos los únicos miembro uchihas con vida…. con mi experiencia y tu cuerpo….seriamos invencibles….

-tu solo eres escoria….y estas demente si crees que me uniría a ti…o que voy dejar que pongas tus sucias manos sobre naruto…

-ahh…entonces ya sabes lo del sacrificio….pero es una pena que ese muchacho sea tu amigo….por que su destino fue marcado el mismo día que el kyubi fue sellado en su interior…¿dime sasuke?..Sabes cual es el promedio de vida de un jinchuriki….créeme que no es mucho…por que crees que han existido tantos a través de los años…

-eso lo veremos…si una momia como tu se ha mantenido vivo tanto tiempo….-sasuke reía de medio lado…- cuanto tiempo mas te puede durar ese cuerpo….

- el que sea necesario…aún no pierdo la esperanza de que cambies de opinión… nuestra sangre es especial sasuke…superior…y debe perdurar a través del tiempo…

-si tan superior te parece….¿por que masacraste a todo el clan?...-madara empezó a reír irónico…

-sabes si hay algo que debes saber sobre la vida…es que nunca deja de sorprenderte….yo era como tu….mi único deseo era la venganza …después de todo lo que le di a ese clan y a konoha…no dudaron en traicionarme….aguarde en silencio por mucho tiempo hasta que encontré lo necesario para vengarme del clan…para luego enterarme de que si reúnes lo necesario….puedes ser inmortal..,intocable, invencible….pero solo puedo usar un cuerpo con mi sangre…a uno de mis descendientes…para el sacrificio….¿que tan irónico suena eso…?

-es por eso que no puedes tocarme…soy tu única oportunidad…y estas perdido por que jamás te daré mi cuerpo...así que olvídate de vengarte de konoha…

-pues si…nuestros cuerpos guardan mas secretos de los que tu te imaginas…no me sorprende que no lo sepas…tal vez a algún día aprenderás…pero por ahora estoy muy ocupado para tratar de convencerte…tal vez otro día….-madara empezó a caminar en dirección hacia sasuke…quien se quedo viendo fijo a los ojos de su antepasado…-ahora me tengo ir…-en ese momento madara sintió el filo de una katana en su espalda…

- ¿ir a donde ?...¿con quien hablas?...¿que tu sharigan no te permite ver que estoy justo detrás de ti.?..-dijo sasuke mientras reía de medio lado…madara abrió los ojos asombrado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con el vacio….

-imposible….genjutsu….- sasuke llevo su katana alrededor del cuello de madara y lo aprisionó

-entonces….ahora si tienes tiempo de hablar…por que no iras a ningún lado-se acercó para susurrar al oído- …tus minutos están contados….

-eso lo veremos….sasuke- kun…

Dos amigos que luchan incansablemente por proteger a sus familias y a su aldea…Uno escogió el camino del anonimato….y debe cargar con el peso del desprecio de las personas que ama…El otro ha tenido que vivir con el desprecio de las personas y ha luchado toda su vida por el reconocimiento de su existencia….

Al final del juego solo uno de ellos quedará en pie……

Aclaraciones:

(1)taki catarata o cascada…

**respuestas**

**gisellmary:**hola linda¡¡gracias por tu apoyo...siento haberme tardado con la conti...ojala puedas seguir apoyandome...besos...bye...

**bongio:**gracias..XD...pues ya ves se murio pero no...y sip ..tan lindo sasuke...T.T...ojala puedas leer la conti...y un beso enormeeeeeee para ti tambien..-...

**hikky:**siento haberte hecho esperar tanto..en serio..bueno aqui te dejo la conti a ver que opinas...chau...besos...-...

**haruchan:**etoo...gracias pues aqui la conti...ojala lo puedas leer todo y decirme lo que piensas...chau...besos-

**sasukeuchihajm:**sineto haberte hecho contar tantos segundos...en serio..T.T...bueno ojal puedas seguir leyendo...gracias por tu apoyo...besos...-

**sakurakunoichi:**etooo...gracias yo tambien llore...es que me encanta sasuke...siento la tardanza...besos..-...

**narucami:**nooo..ni hinata ni el bebe pueden morir...ojala te guste...besos...chau...-...

**maatsacmis:**hola...pues no me odies..jejeje...pero no importa por que nos segimos hablando besoss...-...

**anonimoXD:**hola¡¡gracias...ojala te siga gustando...-...

**pogome:**hola¡¡mil gracias por tu apoyo...y por todo el ezfuerzo de dejarme los review..ojala tu compu ya este buena...bueno de verdad siento haberme tardado tanto...sorry...T.T...besos...ojala podamos chatear...

**kokorita:**..bueno ya sabes lo que naruto vio...siento la demora..y oye..gracias por entender a sasuke...T.T...ettoo..de nada por la historia...yo la escribo con mucho cariño...es una lastima que no tenga mas tiempo...pero bueno...besos.cuidate..

-...

**Nati shampoo:**siento no haber podido actualizar antes..en serio..T.T...bueno gracias por meterte tanto en la historia..no les hice nada ni a hinata y el bebe...besos...chau...-...

**ukyo (vivian):**uy...que miedo..no me mates...siento de verdad haber tardado tanto...pues vez al final todo salio bien no?...ojala te siga gustando el fic...besos...-...

**karimitarachi:** hola¡¡gracias por decirme lo de la pagina ojala te siga gustando el fic...besos...-

**muren:**T.T...siento la demora...no soy tan malvada..ves que no se murio..bueno ojala puedas seguir apoyandome...besos...-...

**yiana stif:**gracias...no se te olvide dejarme otro review sip?...-

**fin respuestas.si se me olvida laguien sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**etoo…oigan no se molesten conmigo si?… no sean malitos…y no se olviden de dejar comentarios que si no me pongo muy triste…**

**Por cierto cualquier idea me seria muy útil….o cualquier cosa que quieran…sobretodo con las personalidades de los niños…**

**Chau besos…**

**P.D.: kishimoto tiene razón…"las personas se van…los sentimientos permanecen…"**


	15. Lazos Rotos

**hola¡¡ me tomo mucho escribir este capi...mientras salía de tantos rollos...y pues la verdad quería hacerlo mas largo pero no quería tardarme mas...**

**solo quería darles un millón de gracias por leer el fic...y por apoyarme tanto y animarme a continuarlo...sus reviews significan mucho para mi...y me alegran tanto a pesar de los momentos difíciles que me ayudan con la inspiración...bueno un beso y disfruten...**

Lazos rotos…

En la guarida akatsuki….

Sasuke tenía aprisionado a madara y el filo de su katana rozaba directamente en el cuello del miembro akatsuki…

-ahora…por última vez…¿donde esta el cuerpo de itachi…?..- habló sasuke determinado…el cuerpo de madara comenzó a derretirse….y se volvió barro que caía entre los brazos del joven….justo detrás de el comenzó a salir del suelo una bola de barro que poco a poco tomó forma hasta convertirse en madara otra vez…

-itachi no esta precisamente aquí….pero si quieres hacerle compañía….no me dejas otra opción…- desenvaino su katana rápidamente y en solo movimiento degolló al joven…la cabeza y el cuerpo cayeron al suelo….para luego convertirse en un liquido negro pastoso…que inmediatamente rodeo los pies del akatsuki…e hicieron que se hundiera como si fuera arena movediza…

-aquí vamos otra vez…jugando el juego de las ilusiones… después de todo somos expertos en eso…no es cierto?..-dijo el supuesto madara mientras se hundía lentamente…. ya no se veía nada mas abajo su cintura…-así esto nunca va a terminar…- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar totalmente consumido…

-hmp…entonces deja de tratar de engañarme con esas ilusiones…y pelea en serio…¿o acaso tienes miedo de perder tu única oportunidad…?...- se escuchó la voz de sasuke en forma de eco…mientras el pasillo parecía tambalearse como si se estuviera disipando una ilusión…

-mira quien habla...¿acaso soy yo el que esta jugando a ser mago?…o...¿Quién es el que se esta aprovechando de su nuevo mangekyu sharingan…?...- sasuke rió de medio lado…

-un pequeño regalo de itachi…

-hmp…si, se aseguro de que pudieras combatir conmigo…ese itachi siempre pensando en todo…

- es suficiente….estamos iguales…no haremos nada combatiendo con el mangekyu… será mejor que nos pongamos serios…

- de acuerdo…esta vez no habrá trucos…

El genjutsu en el que se encontraban….se disipó…sasuke estaba justo delante de la puerta al final del pasillo oscuro…llevaba su katana en la espalda….y su sharingan muy bien activado…se apresuró a abrir la puerta…

-hmp…así que aquí estas…- dijo cuando vio a madara dentro de una habitación mal iluminada…en el centro había una mesa redonda con varias sillas parecía un lugar de conferencia…y el akatsuki estaba sentado en la silla principal…

Sasuke se acercó lentamente…y fue cuando estuvieron realmente frente a frente…los ojos de madara se sorprendieron un poco al ver un cambio sutil en el pelinegro…ahora llevaba de nuevo en la frente la bandana con el símbolo de konoha….la misma que tenia la rayita en el medio…que había regresado a sus manos por naruto…

-no me digas que ahora necesitas un protector frontal…creí que ya estabas cansado de jugar esos juegos de ninjas en konoha…

-hmp…deja de decir tonterías…-dijo sasuke tomando asiento…- y dime...¿que pretendes hacer ahora…?...que se acabaron tus oportunidades…

-ja…. no sé…siempre hay una forma sasuke-kun…siempre la hay…además hay mas de una forma de persuadir a una persona…- dijo cruzando sus manos en frente de la cara…- por cierto ¿donde dejaste a tu equipo?...

-eso no te importa…esta vez…no quiero estorbos que se interpongan…

-ya veo…no quisiste arriesgarlos…tan amable de tu parte…- decía irónico, sasuke frunció el seño…-pero que esa protector en la frente no te engañe…tu no eres mejor que yo…¿a quien pretendes engañar…?...eres un uchiha…tienes el corazón tan frió como una serpiente…y la sangre mas helada que un témpano…

-tienes razón...soy un uchiha…y es precisamente por eso que te mataré…

-oh casi lo olvido… lo que mas deseas es tu preciada venganza…esa es la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí ¿cierto?… y dime ¿para que demonios quieres el cuerpo de itachi de todas formas?…

-hmp…eso no te importa…lo que yo haga con el es mi problema…

-muy mal…de esa manera no vas a convencerme de decírtelo…

-hmp…¿Quién te dijo que estoy tratando de convencerte...?…te lo sacare a las malas…

-ja…tu y yo no somos tan diferentes…¿lo sabias?...aunque no lo admitas tu solo quieres sobrepasarme como hiciste con itachi…lo que mas deseas es el poder…lo mismo que yo quiero….admítelo ese deseo te corre por las venas…

-en ese caso…-sasuke rió de medio lado….arrogantemente – estoy bastante cerca…- en ese momento…dos serpientes ya se estaban acercando sigilosamente a los pies de madara…

-si ya se que orochimaru te enseño sus malas mañas…¿que nadie te ha dicho que es mala educación traer animales a la mesa?...-madara se levanto bruscamente y desenvainado su katana corto las cabezas de las serpientes….

-ahora ¿te vas a poner serio?...o solo me harás mas fácil tu muerte…

-cuanta hostilidad sasuke- kun…los jóvenes de ahora no tienen paciencia…ese es su defecto…sabes que no quiero matarte…

-¿entonces me lo pondrás fácil?…

-pero si tengo que darte una lección…será mejor que te la de ahora…-sasuke rió de medio lado….y se abalanzo contra madara con la katana en la mano…el choque de ambas katanas produjeron un ruido agudo…cada uno hizo presión…hasta que se separaron bruscamente…

-no…no tengo tiempo para esto…-habló madara…pensativo…- lo acabaremos rápido…

-hmp…como quieras…- sasuke despareció y en cuestión de segundos…apareció detrás de madara… y le atravesó el estomago… en la cara del miembro akatsuki se vio reflejado el dolor…

-hmp…ahora…tus ultimas palabras?…

-detrás de ti…

-que?...- hablo el pelinegro con una expresión de duda en la cara….

-detrás de ti…sasuke…- el joven sintió como el metal agudo le atravesó la espalda…madara comenzó a caminar y poco a poco fue sacando la katana de su abdomen….sasuke bajó su mirada…y vio como la punta de una katana salía de su pecho…

-COF…COF…- tosió con dolor y la sangre manchó su palma…su mirada subió hasta el rostro de madara… …- pero que?...

-demonios…mira lo que has hecho…-decía mientras se veía el estomago… -que desagradable…

-¿Cómo pudiste…?...¿por que..?...- el mareo comenzaba a apoderarse de su cabeza….

-eso te enseñara a no ser tan confiado….tranquilo…no tocó ningún punto vital… - hablo el akatsuki…mientras se acercaba al joven y lo tomo por la barbilla...- pero recuerda….que si no moriste hoy…fue simplemente por la sangre que llevas en las venas…la misma que tanto desprecias…recuérdalo bien sasuke –kun, …es hora de partir…- sasuke se llevo la mano al pecho en el momento en que la katana que estaba enterrada comenzó a salir…sus quejidos comenzaron a escucharse…

-ahh…demonios… ya nos veremos luego...lo juró…- su cabeza seguía dando vueltas…

-no tan pronto como quisieras…a sí casi se me olvida decirte…mi katana viene con un regalo especial…que tengas dulces sueños… sasuke- kun…- a pesar de que su vista era borrosa el vengador uchiha…pudo ver perfectamente como la figura de madara se desvanecía…

Sasuke se sentía tan pesado…y tenia los brazos caídos…fue cayendo lentamente en el suelo…hasta que el peso de su cuerpo levantó el polvo del piso…la katana cayó de un lado… el protector frontal se desato y cayo a unos centímetros de ahí…justo ante sus ojos… recordó lo que le dijo naruto…" esto es para recuerdes los lazos que tienes en konoha…"…su mirada se concentro en el símbolo de la aldea…sus ojos se abrieron y se cerraron...una y otra vez mientras veía ese símbolo pensativo…

-mis lazos en………………………. konoha…-susurró débilmente…mientras en su mente se reflejó la imagen de un chico rubio sonriendo espléndidamente…y en su interior escuchó como le decía "teme…"…- naruto...- dijo con voz gruesa mientras sus ojos se cerraron y se abrieron una vez mas……la imagen mental cambio a una chica pelirosa que se veía con una sonrisa tierna…y pareció que escuchaba su voz llamándolo..."sasuke –kun…"..- sakura…-fue lo siguiente que salio de sus labios ensangrentados…la respiración comenzó a fallarle...su vista se volvió neblina muy oscura…- mi hijo… – fue lo último que susurró antes que de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo…

-SASUKE¡¡-..sakura se sentó rápidamente en su cama …la imagen del pelinegro estaba en su cabeza cuando salio de su sueño con un ritmo cardiaco acelerado….y tenia este horrible sentimiento en su corazón…no solo ella estaba alterada….amaizen tambien lloraba en su cuna…todo el ambiente parecía muy tenso y se podía oler el miedo en la habitación….ella se levantó para sacar a su nene de la cuna…lo cargó pero por mas que lo mecía el niño seguía llorando sin parar…ella no podía quitarse a sasuke de la cabeza… y ese horrible presentimiento seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo…le dio su chupete al niño para que se calmara…y se quedo mas tranquiló… se asomo por la ventana mientras dormía al pequeño de nuevo …el frió aire tocaba sus cabellos…y sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos a una persona…la persona a la cual pertenecía su corazón...mientras veía el dulce rostro de su bebe…sabia que a pesar de que lo que había perdido no podía arrepentirse…aunque el había decidido alejarse de ella…ella seguía teniendo un pedazo de él…tomo la manita de su niño -eres un tonto…sasuke…tu no tienes la culpa de nada …algún día se lo demostraremos a tu papa…tu no vas a seguir los pasos de los uchiha.…yo voy a enseñarte a ser mejor que todos ellos…- beso la manita que sostenía…- ya lo veras…

Unos días mas tarde….la paz reinaba en konoha…el sol resplandecía y el viento soplaba fuerte…cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos…los niños reían en sus escuelas…los ninjas afilaban sus armas listos para cualquier misión…las abuelas paseaban…si…todo era perfecto…solo que esa perfecta y desapercibida calma…no era mas que la calma que va antes de la tormenta…

A un par de kilómetros de konoha, madara acababa de llegar al sitio de reunión….

-entonces ya te encargaste de sasuke…- preguntaba pein…

-si…estará fuera del juego por un tiempo…así que será mejor que comencemos ya…y dime ¿ ya esta todo listo…?

-si…ya colocamos los explosivos…ahora solo es cuestión de que indiques cuando detonarlos…

-¿seguro que siguieron todas mis instrucciones?…que estan en los lugares correctos…

-si…todo se hizo de acuerdo al plano de konoha…hay un explosivo por cada punto marcado en el mapa…como lo indicaste estan en lugares distantes…para que no puedan identificarlos…¿pero estas seguro que tendrán el efecto que quieres?...seguro que se verá como un desastre natural…

-no hay dudas…los explosivos están justo en las fallas de la tierra que se encuentran a los alrededores de konoha…a pesar de que están muy lejos…. solo tienes que darle el debido impulso…para poner las cosas de tu lado…

-pues entonces será mejor que te muevas rápido…- el akatsuki cruzó los brazos y reia picaro…-apuesto a que no solo es por el niño…apuesto a que lo estas disfrutando…

-no te lo voy a negar… me va a encantar ver esto…pero será mejor que no nos quedemos mucho tiempo…ni un segundo mas del necesario...recuerda que no queremos despertar sospechas…- hizo un gesto que indicaba que ya estaba listo para partir - será mejor que comencemos ya…

-de acuerdo…esta preparado entonces…

/ _él encendió una chispa…en el lugar y momento oportunos…justo en la esquina de esa cuadra…y el fuego hizo su trabajó…/_

No habían pasado 15 minutos…cuando varias explosiones fueron detonadas en las afuera de konoha….y el piso se iba desquebrajando a una velocidad impresionante….en un instante…konoha estaba sufriendo los efectos de un terremoto…era una falla sísmica tal que hizo temblar a toda la aldea…el pánico cundió el lugar…los aldeanos gritaban de un lado a otro mientras la aldea iba sucumbiendo antes los estragos del temblor….las tiendas, las casas…los edificios….todo…incluso las caras de los cinco hokages comenzaron a caer en pedazos…sobre la aldea que antes habían protegido..…inmediatamente los ninjas se pusieron a trabajar…tratando de salvar a todos los que les fueran posible...nadie se esperaba un desastre así…nadie esta lo suficientemente preparado para los estragos de la naturaleza….nadie…

/ _la casa temblaba…Ella corrió con dificultad hasta la habitación…quería salir lo mas pronto de ahí sin embargo el bebe aun estaba en su cuna…se acercó para sacarlo…pero sus ojos rojos la sorprendieron…el hombre ya la estaba esperando…el nene no paraba de llorar…/_

Para cuando comenzó todo naruto se encontraba en su apartamento… sus pensamientos se dirigieron a hinata y a su hija…salio de ahí inmediatamente...pero no pudo llegar a la mansión huyga…por donde pasaba había personas enterradas vivas…. personas muriendo….así que de un momento a otro ya habían mas de 500 narutos recorriendo toda konoha …en todas partes se podía ver a una cabeza rubia rescatando a las personas…no solo él, todos los ninjas activos estaban trabajando para salvar la aldea….y aún así no se daban abasto…. el desastre era demasiado grande…los puentes se caían…comenzaron los incendios…no reinaba otra cosa que no fuera el caos…sin embargo…el rubio seguía luchando como los otros ninjas para llegar hasta sus seres queridos…

/_El fuego era abrasador…empezaba a subir por las paredes y consumía todo a su paso…ella no pudo tomar al niño…sin embargo el hombre tomo su cuello y en un movimiento brusco lo partió…dejo su cuerpo tendido al lado de la cuna…cada vez se acercaba mas al pequeño amai…/_

En la mansión huyga las paredes temblaban…hinata se las arreglo para sacar a taki de su cuna… y la aferró muy fuerte a su pecho…mientras trataba de encontrar una salida…todos los hyugas estaban en alerta…no importa cuan poderoso pueda ser un clan…para la naturaleza…todos son simples mortales…

Ella logro salir a un patio central…la mayoría ya se encontraban ahí….todo caía hecho pedazos…

/ - _tranquilo todo estará bien…- dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño de su cuna…esto no logró parar su llanto…en un segundo desapareció pero dejó los despojos de esa casa consumiéndose en llamas…_/

-todos mantengan la calma…no se separen…pronto pasará –gritaba hiashi…tratando de mantener el orden…

-padre…¿Qué hago…? –dijo hanabi...mientras se aferraba a su brazo

-tranquila…ve a ayudar a hinata con la bebe…- la chica se las arregló para llegar hasta su hermana…

-hinata…¿estas bien…?...

-si…estamos bien…pero…-sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al darse cuenta de que un enorme muro de piedra perteneciente a la mansión.…estaba a punto de caer sobre el grupo de personas que estaba reunido con su padre…sin que estos se percatasen de ello...-HANABI…CUIDADO…- gritó mientras colocaba a taki en los brazos de su tía…se apresuró a correr…eran demasiadas personas como para que todas se quitaran de ahí a tiempo….así que acumuló chacra en su mano…y con esto creo un aro mas filoso y resistente que una katana… la diferencia era que tenia flexibilidad y lo dominaba a su voluntad… permitiéndole moldearlo a cualquier forma…con el movimiento de sus manos hizo que a una velocidad impresionante este aro atravesara una y otra vez dicho muro…en diferentes puntos…fue tan rápido que los miembros que no tenían el byakugan activado…no pudieron ver como fue que el muro quedo hecho añicos…ya no era mas que piedras pequeñas y escombros en el piso…solo sabían que lo había hecho hinata…todos estaban con la boca abierta…pero ella estaba demasiado desconcentrada como para notarlo…se quedo mirando en dirección a konoha, se preguntaba...¿donde estaría naruto…?...

De repente el temblor paso…todo quedo en calma por un momento…y las personas que quedaron en pie comenzaron a calmarse…tratando de ayudar a las personas mas heridas….

En lo que quedaba de hospital…se escuchaban los gritos en todas partes…sakura estaba en su laboratorio cuando todo comenzó a desboronarse…inmediatamente su mente viajó hasta su casa… su madre y amai estaban solos…y lo único que tenían que hacer era resistir el temblor…en lo que pudo incorporarse aun con su frente sangrando salió corriendo en dirección a su casa…

Un equipo ambu de más de 20 ninjas…se encontraba reunido…estudiando la situación….

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntaba chouji

- oh…por dios…que no ves que un temblor...-contestaba ino…con su mano en la cintura…mientras echaba un vistazo a la aldea…

-si…pero así de la nada…

-mmm…que problemático…apuesto a que esto no sucede en la arena….- decía shikamaru…con su expresión de "que fastidio"…- muévanse… a trabajar…aun queda mucho por hacer…verifiquen cada zona y busquen sobrevivientes atrapados…

Sakura seguía corriendo…su desesperación aumentó aun mas cuando vio el fuego en las cercanías de su casa…todo su vecindario estaba siendo consumido por las llamas…los vecinos gritaban y todavía había personas atrapadas en medio del fuego….aceleró su paso lo mas que pudo… para cuando llegó en el lugar donde antes estaba su casa no habían mas que escombros…lo que quedaba aún ardía…cuando los ojos verdes vieron esto…inmediatamente voltearon a buscar entra las personas de afuera…la cara de su madre o escuchar el llanto de amai…pero simplemente no encontró nada…voltio a ver el fuego…

-AMAI¡¡- gritó desesperada…y corrió directo a la entrada que se encontraba bloqueada…acumuló chacra en su puño…y dando un fuerte golpe…abrió un espacio…entro como pudo y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba destrozado, quemado…hecho pedazos…no había manera de continuar…el humo se coló a su pulmones y la hizo toser…no se podía ver nada y trataba de abrirse un espacio a ciegas…pero ya no tenia oxigeno que respirar…no había podido continuar mucho…no había hacia donde avanzar…sin embargo no saldría de ahí…no sin encontrar a su madre…no sin su hijo en los brazos…el humo solo hacia todo mas difícil…su vista…su respiración…todo…hasta que no pudo mas…ya estaba cayendo al piso…perdiéndose en la inconciencia…cuando kakashi entró conteniendo la respiración…todo lo que él pudo hacer fue sacarla de ese sitio…solo la encontró por que aún estaba cerca de la entrada…ella trato de oponer resistencia…pero estaba tan asfixiada que simplemente no pudo…sin embargo mientras el la llevaba en brazos…en su ojos verdes se reflejaban las cenizas de lo que antes había sido su hogar…

Para cuando kakashi la sacó de ahí….ya estaba inconciente…el peliplata no lo podía creer…voltio sus ojos…para darse cuenta de que ya no había nada que hacer….no había quedado nada mas que escombros…noto que a su alrededor…todo estaba igual se veía la desesperación en el rostro de las personas que habían perdido no solo sus casas sino a sus familiares…bajo su mirada y vio el rostro sucio de la pelirosa en sus brazos…una lágrima callo sobre una frentezota…solo una lágrima derramó el ninja copia…solo una lagrima salio de su ojo descubierto… debajo de su mascara nadie podía saberlo….

-llegue muy tarde…cuanto lo siento…sakura…-dijo impotentemente…antes de salir rumbo al hospital…

/_En un sitio_ _bastante alejado de konoha…el llanto de un niño era escuchado…pero no por ninguna persona que él conociera…el llanto de la persona mas joven que llevara la sangre uchiha…_

_-ya todo esta listo…larguémonos…-dijo madara quien tenia al bebe en los brazos…pein asentó con la cabeza…madara voltio a ver los despojos que quedaban de konoha…una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en su cara…- el juego ha terminado…- y ambos desaparecieron…sin dejar rastros…sin dejar sospechas…sin dejar huellas… /_

Naruto iba en camino a la mansión hyuga…mientras sus clones seguían trabajando…en un momento se encontró de frente a neji…quien venia corriendo…como buscando algo…

- naruto a donde vas…?

-voy a la mansión…¿Cómo están hinata y taki…?

-ellas están bien…yo vengo de allá…están poniendo todo en orden…no te preocupes no les paso nada…¿has visto a ten- ten?...quiero decir a todo el equipo…sabes si estan bien…

-creo que ellos están trabajando mas al sur…hace poco vi que iban en esa dirección…ya que dices que todo esta en orden en la mansión …voy un momento a casa de sakura…aún no he podido llegar hasta ahí…

-de acuerdo voy a reunirme con mi equipo…esta pendiente…

El castaño...fue interrumpido ya que repentinamente…se escuchó un estruendo…. ambos voltearon... y vieron como el polvo se levantaba en la parte sur de la aldea…

-BYAKUGAN¡¡- activo inmediatamente neji…su ojos se abrieron aún mas ante el horror de lo que veían…- no puede ser la aldea se esta hundiendo…ten –ten…

-hundiendo?...-pregunto el rubio…

-no tenemos tiempo que perder…lo veras por ti mismo….

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se apresuraron a correr en la dirección que el ruido era escuchado…, para cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que la aldea se estaba desplomando en un efecto domino…la tierra debajo comenzaba a hundirse…y el derrumbe se llevaba todo a su paso…las construcciones y las personas dentro de ellas…

Los ninjas estaban perplejos mirando desde afuera sin poder hacer nada y el derrumbe seguía avanzando…

-¿Qué pasó…? – preguntaba el rubio…a shikamaru quien se encontraba analizando la situación…

-es una falla…comenzó un derrumbe…y ahora no hay forma de pararlo…- el nara seguía viendo como todo iba cayendo a una velocidad preocupante…- a este paso…si no hacemos nada…toda la aldea quedara hecha ruinas…demonios que problemático…

Neji paseo su mirada por todos los miembros del equipo…su corazón no se calmo hasta que vio la figura de ten –ten…la chica se quedo mas tranquila al saber que el hyuga estaba ahí…

-hmp…estas bien?...- se acercó a preguntar a la castaña…

-si…no pensaras que un estupido terremoto puede conmigo…aunque perdí algunas armas…

-hmp…nunca cambiaras…

-tu tampoco…y yo no me quejo…- el chico se cruzo de brazos…mientras se hacia el indiferente y se volvía a concentrar en la situación presente…tan frió y calculador como siempre…

-debe haber algo que podamos hacer…siempre hay algo…piensa Shikamaru…piensa…tttebayo…

-cállate naruto…me quitas la concentración….- se quedó pensando por un momento y abrió los ojos con una expresión parecida a sorpresa… -lo tengo¡¡…tenemos que ganarle al derrumbe…tenemos que adelantarnos y causar una explosión debajo de la aldea para que cuando el derrumbe llegue ahí...ya no pueda continuar…

-¿estas seguro…?...¿como se supone que eso va a funcionar…?

-si…es lo único que se me ocurre, en teoría debería funcionar…y créeme que aunque tuviera el tiempo de explicártelo no lo entenderías…neji usa tu byakugan y busca una franja debajo de la tierra que podamos usar…

-enseguida…- el castaño comenzó su búsqueda…

- ahora necesitamos causar una explosión muy grande para que esto funcione…

-¿Cómo haremos eso…?...nuestros sellos explosivos no son suficientes….

-lo sé… demonios se nos acaba el tiempo…

-LA ENCONTRE¡¡…- empezó el castaño…-un poco mas adelante hay una franja pero esta debajo de la tierra…habría que cavar una entrada…

-primero examinémosla y luego lo discutimos…guíanos neji - inmediatamente todos se dirigieron hasta ese lugar….

-lo ven hay una pequeña abertura…- explicaba neji - pero una persona no cabe por ahí…debajo esta una franja bastante grande…como albergar los explosivos…el rubio se quedo viendo como el hundimiento seguía avanzando…

-demonios no tenemos tiempo de cavar…ni los suficientes explosivos…- la preocupación del nara crecía a cada segundo…

-ya veo – dijo naruto…pensativo- ¿estas seguro que esto podría salvar a la aldea…?

- _mocoso…no lo hagas…-se escuchó una voz en el interior de naruto…_

-pues es la única forma de detener el derrumbe…pero no creo que tengamos suficiente tiempo…

-hmp…naruto acaso pretendes usar el mismo jutsu con el que le ganaste a hiashi –sama?... –sospechaba neji…

-el jutsu de teletransportación…yo soy el único además del cuarto que puede hacerlo…

-¿estas loco?...aunque logres entrar dentro de la franja…como vas a hacer para causar semejante detonación?...tu rasengan no basta…y luego como saldrás con vida?...- interrogaba shikamaru…el rubio se volteo con una gran sonrisa…

-aquí los genios son ustedes…¿Cómo se supone que voy a pensar en todo…?...no hay tiempo que perder …si es la única forma de salvar a la aldea…eso es lo único que importa…- naruto sacó un kunai con un sello especial de su bolso…se voltio a mirar al huyga con una mirada extrañamente serena… - neji…en cualquier caso…cuídalas…ella no va a entenderlo…- fue lo último que escucharon…por que en el siguiente momento…y sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo naruto lanzó el kunai entre la pequeña abertura que se veía en el piso…en un instante el rubio ya no estaba mas ahí…todos se quedaron viéndose a las caras con la expectativa en sus miradas…

Un poco mas abajo de la superficie…se encontraba naruto…totalmente a oscuras…aunque escuchaba como el desplome se venia acercando… el seguía caminado por un pasillo oscuro mientras el agua llegaba hasta sus tobillos…se detuvo justo en la puerta de la jaula que contenía el sello del kuybi…

-_mocoso te dije que no lo hicieras…_

_-_cállate…vas a ayudarme o que?...

-_eres un idiota…de todas formas no saldremos de aquí…_

-si vamos a morir…será mejor que sea salvando a la aldea…

-_mas te vale…que salgamos de esta…_

-solo préstame tu poder…y será mejor que sea una muy buena explosión….ttebayo…

-_mocoso…reza por que esta vez te salgas con la tuya…tendremos que hacer esto juntos…_

_-_tu...simplemente haz lo tuyo…

Los ojos de naruto comenzaron a tornarse rojos….el kyubi cada vez se apoderaba mas de su cuerpo…ya estaba cubierto de chacra rojo por todos lados…y las colas de chacra se iban liberando….hasta que su cuerpo tomó la forma de un zorro humano…repentinamente comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de chacra en su pecho… esta fue subiendo hasta que en su boca se observó una gran bola de chakra color lila…que fue lanzada la suelo como un proyectil…la inmensa explosión no se hizo esperar…

Todos los que estaban arriba…escucharon un nuevo estruendo…mientras la tierra debajo de ellos se movía...sin embargo el derrumbe siguió avanzando en esa dirección…todos estaban a la expectativa…no sabían que podría suceder…y el desplome solo se detuvo hasta llegar al punto donde ellos estaban …cuando se dieron cuenta…el hundimiento ya había parado…

Fueron muchas las vidas que se perdieron ese día en konoha….pero tambien fueron muchas las vidas que se salvaron gracias a naruto…esto era algo que quedaría en la conciencia de los aldeanos por siempre…

-SI…lo logró…naruto lo hizo…- comentó el nara…- es un ninja problemático…pero sabe hacer lo suyo…

-todo acabó…-agregó ino en un suspiró

-esto me ha hecho apreciar mas el sabor de la barbacoa…- chouji se tranquilizaba mientras apuntaba con su dedo… – miren el restaurante esta a solo unos metros…

-hmp…¿pero en donde esta naruto…?..preguntó neji….- no lo veo por ningún lado… BYAKUGAN¡¡- todos se alertaron y empezaron a mirar en todas direcciones…mientras el hyuga comenzó a buscarlo bajo tierra…- demonios no lo encuentro…

-empiecen a cavar…busquen por todos lados…- ordenó shikamaru….mientras hinata llegaba al lugar corriendo…

-neji…¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?...me dijeron que todos estaban aquí…- comentaba la ojiplata…- aún no he sabido nada de naruto –kun…me extraña mucho que no haya ido a verme…estoy buscándolo por todos los lados….- neji tragó profundo …tratando de encontrar una explicación….

-etoo…hinata…pues veras….- no sabia como continuar…- naruto detuvo el derrumbe…demo….

-¿Dónde esta…?

-aun no lo encontramos…no sabemos en que condiciones este…- a hinata se le abrieron los ojos al máximo…y pareció que todo le daba vueltas en su mente…mientras la sonrisa de un rubio era lo único que permanecía fija… - todo lo que sabemos es que entro en una franja bajo tierra…

-na…naruto- kun….NO…hay que encontrarlo…él esta vivo…yo se que esta vivo..él nunca me dejaría…BYAKUGAN¡¡- comenzó a buscar era como si su instinto la guiara…se dio la vuelta …- ahí esta…justo ahí…- señalo un punto bajo tierra…

-demonios esta sepultado…-hablo neji quien había dirigido su mirada al punto señalado por hinata…- prepárense para cavar…

hinata corrió hasta el sitio, comenzó a quitar los escombros y a cavar desesperadamente la tierra con sus propias manos… mientras sus hermosas y delicadas manos blancas se llenaban de tierra y sangre…ella solo podía pensar que el amor de su vida…yacía unos metros mas abajo…los ninjas vinieron inmediatamente en su ayuda…intentaron inútilmente apartarla de ahí…pero no pudieron así que todos cavaron en conjunto…y pronto hinata se encontró con una mano blanca y fuerte…la sostuvo mientras los demas terminaban su trabajo…

-na…naruto resiste kurasai…

-apúrense aquí esta…- habló uno de los ninjas…

-rápido hay que llevarlo al hospital….

Todos corrían de un lado a otro…desesperados mientras se las arreglaron para sacar el cuerpo de ahí…cada segundo contaba y el reloj corría en su contra…

Al siguiente día en un lugar bastante remoto y escondido …se escuchaba un "BUAAAA…".….madara y pein…veían como amaizen lloraba…mientras trataban de alimentarlo…

-vamos demonios tienes que comer algo…- insistía pein…

-mamaaaa…mamaaaa…- era todo lo que salía de la boca del niño…quien se rehusaba totalmente a comer… el bebe voltio la cara e inflo sus cachetes hasta que se puso rojo… cuando el niño vio los cabellos rubios de pein…le recordaron a su tío naruto…se desinflaron sus cachetes…- no tito no…mamá…

-vamos abre la boca…- intento colocar una cucharada de arroz en la boquita del niño…pero este en una rabieta se lo tiró en la cara…

-aaahh...demonios esta caliente…este mocoso…te lo dije…es un fastidio…- madara comenzó a reírse…con los brazos cruzados…

-jejeje….parece que es tan obstinado como sasuke –kun…- el niño continuaba con su llanto…

-ya no lo aguanto mas…haz que se calle…

- déjame intentar algo…- las pupilas de madara se tornaron de un color rojo…- es solo un niño…y simplemente hay que darle lo que quiere…- se acercó a mirar al pequeño… …y antes los ojos de amai apareció repentinamente una figura pelirosa…el pequeño escuchaba perfectamente la voz dulce de su madre…y veía como le sonreía…

-mama ya esta aquí. …vamos bebe…es hora de comer…-repentinamente su llanto cesó…el niño se quedo viendo a la ilusión con expectativa…y de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su carita…no era extraño que cayera en ese genjutsu…después de todo ahora su vida solo sería una ilusión tras otra…

-mama¡¡…- inmediatamente alargó los bracitos para que lo cargaran…madara lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sentó en sus rodillas…para acercarle una cucharada de su plato…pero el nene agarró la cuchara por si solo…

-mio…- dijo sonriente mientras se llevaba su comida a la boca y se ensuciaba todo…ya no tendría problemas para comer…no mientras creyera que estaba en el regazo de su madre…

-lo que faltaba…que ahora te conviertas en la madre perfecta…bueno eso tendrá que bastar… por lo menos mientras se acostumbra a nosotros…- pein comenzó a reír rienda suelta…

-de que demonios te ríes?...

-que acaso no hueles eso?...buena suerte con ese pañal…mamá…- seguía riendo el akatsuki…– eso te pasa por meterte con mocosos tan pequeños…

-no importa…es un uchiha y eso es lo que cuenta…obsérvalo bien por que este niño…-reía madara…viendo como el niño se ensuciaba toda la carita…- algún día será mi cuerpo…

-hablando de eso…¿ya escogiste un nombre?… por que no creo que quieras llamarlo amaizen…

-NO...ese nombre no es digno de un uchiha…-el niño subió su mirada inocente y el pelinegro se quedó viendo a sus pequeños ojos…- …de hoy en adelante tu nombre será Zuka….

…¿Cuál será el destino de un niño cuyos lazos de afecto y cariño están rotos…?...

**Respuestas:**

Chiposister: hola¡¡..mmm..gracias por leer el fic..…y por dejar comentario…ps…la verdad la historia si es un poco triste ….pero la verdad yo tambien soy una persona de finales felices aunque no lo parezca…pero weno ya veremos mas adelante como se dan las cosas sip?…cuidate mucho y besos…ojala puedas seguir leyendo……este capi es muy triste pero así es como comienza la historia…

Gisellmary:hola¡¡…gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo…la verdad me ayudan mucho con la inspiración en serio…bueno te cuidas y te termino de responder en fanfic …besos…

Maatsacmis: ettooo…arigato por todo tu apoyo en serio…y ps..discúlpame de verdad por no leer tu fic ahorita…en serio pero prometo que luego me pongo todo la dia...es muy bueno… y ps….gracias por entender mi situación…y gracias por animarme a continuar..besos y cuídate mucho……

Bongio: hola¡¡...gracias por tus comentarios…saber que quieren seguir leyendo me ayuda a continuar…besos….…

Hikky: hola¡¡gracias por esperar…un beso enorme…

Kokorita: hola¡¡…pues ya ves como sakura se olvida del niño…por eso en el primer capi los akatsukis dicen que sus padres no saben que esta vivo…etoo…gracias por dejar comentarios…un beso enorme…

Pily: hola¡¡ que bueno que te gusto… y pues la verdad sería muy simpático que lios bebes terminaran juntos al final…a mi me gustaria…tengo algunas ideas…pero yo voy escribiendo y actualizado bueno nos vemos pronto…un beso…

Naty shampoo: hola…no te asustes que sasuke no muere (la verdad todo tiene una razón lo veras en el próximo capi XP)…bueno gracias por animarme a continuar sus comentarios me ayudan a pasar por momentos muy difíciles…un beso y mil gracias por leer el fic…

Vivian ukyo:hola…te agradesco mucho por apoyarme y ayudarme a continuar…la verdad es que ustedes me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo…bueno ya voy a poder actualizar mas seguido…eso espero ..un beso enorme y nos estamos viendo…

Shanon: hola…gracias por tu apoyo…bueno yo continuo escribiendo pero tu sigue dejando comentarios please…son muy importantes para mi en serio un beso…

Muren: hola….disculpa la demora T.T…pero prometo actualizar mas rápido de ahora en adelante…si todo va bien…deséame suerte un beso…ahí YO ODIO A MADARA¡¡…en serio…pero bueno así comienza la historia…¬¬…etoo…un beso..cuidate…

Tete: un beso especial para ti…por tus comen…te termino de responder allá en fanfic…y tranquila que no voy a matar a ninguno de los dos…pero como dije para cuando termino el juego sasuke no estaba de pie…todo tiene su motivo en serio…lo veras en el próximo…chau…besos……y si los jalones de orejas me ayudaron mucho..XD…aunque fueron sus comen los que me hicieron mejorar y continuar……bueno escribiendo se aprende…

x3lldanierallsanllx3:hola…no tienes idea lo que me ha conmovido tu comentario…en serio…muchas gracias …un beso..chau……y prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar..pero no olvides dejar comen si que me animan mucho…..

anna: hola¡¡ gracias por tu comen..me animo mucho…bueno la verdad yo quería hacer el capi mas largo pero pues para no tardarme tanto…aquí se los dejo..un beso..y por fa no se te olvide dejarme comen para la inspiración..un beso..…

**Fin respuestas:**

****

**etoo..TT...mmm...bueno si todo sale bien...y consigo tiempo en la compu para escribir...seguro que monto la conti la semana que viene...deséenme suerte..XD..un beso...chau...**


	16. Aishiteru…

**wolas….…aquí les dejo la conti tan pronto como la termine…esta algo largo y viene con dos imágenes super lindas…( muchas gracias a los amigos que me las dieron…un beso enorme…)**

**p.d: disculpen si los asuste en el capi anterior, se me olvido dejarles una notica al final del capi…¬¬…disculpen la torpeza…es que estaba muy nerviosa del capi anterior bueno siempre me pongo así cada vez que monto un capi…jejeje…no pierdo esa costumbre…**

Aishiteru…

Una semana pasó…pero en konoha…parecía que el terremoto que cambió la estructura de la aldea había sido ayer…los aldeanos se encontraban recogiendo los escombros…recuperando lo que podían de las ruinas sobrantes…mas que sus posesiones…eran sus vidas las que quedaron marcadas para siempre…tocadas inevitablemente por la fuerza de la naturaleza…sin embargo…en la cabeza de la mayoría de los habitantes de konoha…rondaba una interrogante…rondaba una sensación de agradecimiento desconocida…rondaba una expectativa…y todo esto era causado por la misma persona en torno a la cual rondaban sus mayores temores…

--

En el hospital de konoha…

Tenia los ojos cerrados…pero desde su cama podía escuchar perfectamente todo a su alrededor…

-¿Cómo esta doctor?...¿va a despertar pronto…?- preguntaba la pelinegra….

-si fuera cualquier otro ya estaría muerto…pero esta sanando bien…no muy rápido…pero esta bastante bien considerando su estado…

-si fuera cualquier otro...la aldea en estos momentos estaría en ruinas…- comentó el ermitaño sapo…mientras veía como se marchaba el doctor…

-hi…hinata…- llamó con lentitud…sabia que esa era su voz…y empezó a abrir sus azules ojos…alargando su mano en el aire como buscándola…

-NARUTO…- ella se acerco para tomar su mano…el empezaba a salir de su trance, con sus ojos abiertos se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en la cara de la chica- BAKA¡¡ …eres un baka dime que hubiera hecho si hubieses muerto ahh??...- el rubio sonrío…

-pero no morí…cierto?...sabia que de alguna forma regresaría a ti…

-tuviste suerte esta vez…-habló Jiraiya quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados…y movía la cabeza negativamente…-eres un tonto…mira como quedaste pareces momia…uno se esmera en enseñarle los jutsus a estos chicos y ¿para que ? para que luego corran buscando suicidarse… – al chico le salio una gotita en la cabeza… y se dio cuenta de que estaba todo vendado…mientras su maestro seguía refunfuñando…

-ero-senin…también estas aquí…- el rubio se incorporó un poco y paseo su mirada por toda la habitación….sus ojos se abrieron…-¿taki?..¿Donde esta?...- preguntó angustiado...mientras se incorporaba en la cama…

-esta bien...tranquilo… no le paso nada…la deje en la mansión…pero esta perfecta…-la ojiplata estaba preocupada por que sabia cual sería su siguiente pregunta…

-sakura y amai?...como estan?...- la pelinegra mordió sus labios…

-na…naruto -kun

-NARUTO…- habló Jiraiya llamando la atención del rubio…-hay algo que tienes que ver…será mejor que te levantes…

-ehh??...que quieres que vea?...

-vamos…levántate…y mira por la ventana…-el rubio se extraño…pero aun así se levanto…y con lentitud…se fue acercando a la ventana…desde afuera se escuchaban algunos murmullos…su mirada se hizo curiosa…hinata lo veía ansiosa…mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca…

Cuando el rubio se asomó por la ventana pudo ver una multitud de personas paradas afuera…había bastante escándalo…todas estaban a la expectativa…y todas estaban reunidas ahí por el….el rubio sintió la mano de Jiraiya posarse en su hombro…

-todas esas personas están aquí por ti…todas son personas que tu salvaste…¿entiendes lo que eso significa…?...-en la garganta del rubio se hizo nudo…y su cabeza que no pensaba antes de hablar…simplemente no tuvo nada que decir…

-MIRENLO…YA DESPERTÓ…- gritó un chico dentro de la multitud que apuntaba a la ventana de la habitación…todos voltearon…y cuando vieron que el rubio estaba ahí de pie…su reacción no se hizo esperar…comenzó la euforia y los gritos de alegría…se podía ver las sonrisas en los rostros de las personas…y de pronto todas las voces se unieron en un solo clamado: NARUTO¡¡NARUTO¡¡NARUTO¡¡

-no hay duda eres un baka…- decía jiraija con una sonrisa en la boca…- pero eres el baka mas valiente que conozco…y el mas suertudo…-"me recuerda tanto a minato"...pensó el viejo ermitaño…el chico estaba sin palabras simplemente no lo podía creer…toda esas personas…todas ahí por él…celebrando su vida…las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos…aunque intentaba limpiárselas con su brazo vendado….simplemente no paraban de mojar su sonrisa…

-ero –senin…ellos?…

-usaste al kyubi cierto?- el chico puso una expresión de duda…

-ahh??

-para causar la explosión…todos están hablando de eso…solo un mounstro como ese podría hacer semejante detonación…-naruto colocó una sonrisa picara aunque triste y llevo sus manos hasta su ombligo…

-etooo…si así fue…- se quedó viendo a las personas reunidas…- después de todo no fui solo yo quien salvo la aldea…- Jiraiya río simpáticamente de medio lado…y se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos…dando una apariencia reflexiva…

-te equivocas...los biju…siempre han sido usados en las guerras como armas destructoras…han cobrado muchas vidas a lo largo de los años…y no despiertan otra cosa que no sea temor en las personas…- el rubio se quedo pensativo…- demo…tu le enseñaste a los aldeanos la diferencia entre tu y ese demonio…tu has usado su poder para salvar a la aldea…poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida…

-yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer…lo que mi padre hubiera hecho…- el sannin colocó una sonrisa donde se podían ver todos sus dientes…

- tienes razón…tu solo hiciste lo que un buen hokage hubiese hecho…- el rubio voltio para darle la cara a su maestro - naruto tsunade esta preparando todo para que se te nombre hokage…la muy floja creo que ya quiere retirarse…jajaja…- los ojos azules se abrieron al máximo… – además cuenta con el apoyo de toda la aldea… y ambos creemos que estas listo…

-yo?...hokage?...- el chico aún estaba en shock…

-eso es todo lo que vas a decir..?...yo creí que…-el viejo sapo se vio interrumpido…cuando el muchacho en una actitud altanera lo señalo con su dedo…

-VOY A SER EL MEJOR HOKAGE QUE HAYA EXISTIDO TTEBAYO¡¡- su euforia era mayor que sus heridas…se acercó rápidamente a hinata…y la cargó para darles vueltas...mientras veía su rostro sonreírle en el aire...-TE LO DIJE¡¡ TE DIJE QUE LO LOGRARIA TTEBAYO¡¡ - la bajó suavemente muy recostada a su cuerpo y solo espero hasta que estuvieron cara con cara para darle un beso…como si nunca antes la hubiese besado…- ahora no habrá nada que nos separe…- su sonrisa radiaba mas que nunca, de repente se dio cuenta de algo…faltaba mucha gente en esa habitación…se quedo pensativo como reaccionando…- etooo…y donde esta la oba-chan?...por que no ha venido a verme?...y sakura –chan ella tiene que estar aquí…le prometí que me vería cuando me convirtiera en hokage…- la sonrisa se disipo de la cara de la pelinegra…y el viejo se acercó nuevamente para continuar preparando al muchacho…- y kakashi sensei?...ahh el siempre llega tarde a todo…

-naruto…ahora tienes que escucharme muy bien…- al chico no le gustaba que lo mantuvieran a la expectativa…- tu salvaste a muchas personas…de no ser por ti nadie estaría aquí…tienes que estar muy conciente de eso y no debes culparte…nadie hubiera podido hacer nada…

-ahh?...culparme de que?...¿que fue lo que paso…?...- el escándalo seguía escuchándose afuera…pero dentro de esa habitación….la cara del rubio ponía una expresión de shock a cada palabra que salía de la boca de su maestro….empezó a negar con la cabeza…mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules…eso había sido un golpe totalmente bajó para el rubio…

-NO….no puede ser…amai –chan?...no puede ser…yo….yo…- bajo su mirada azul….mientras su ceño se fruncía, apretó su puño con todo el dolor de la impotencia….

-naruto – kun…tú no hubieses podido hacer nada todo pasó muy rápido…- dijo la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de consolarlo…

-DONDE ESTA?...DIGANME…DONDE ESTA?

--

Naruto se encontraba caminando desesperado…por un pasillo de hospital…de pronto vio a kakashi ante una puerta ….recostado de la pared y cruzado de brazos…cuando el peliplata vio como se acercaba su alumno se adelantó a detenerlo…

-naruto...¿que haces aquí..?...deberías estar recuperándote…

-necesito hablar con sakura…quiero saber como esta…

-ella esta bien…tsunade – sama la examinó personalmente…pero ahora no esta en condiciones de ver a nadie…ni siquiera a mi me han dejado entrar…

-no me importa lo que diga la oba- chan…yo….yo….solo apártate y déjame entrar…

El rubio abrió bruscamente la puerta…y vio a sakura recostada en su cama…aparentemente lucia normal…pero tenía la mirada como pérdida…kakashi noto lo mismo y se quedo muy cercano a su alumno…cuando naruto se acercó a detallarla sintió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos…parecía que estaba ante una persona sin alma…

-sakura –chan?…- la chica ni se inmuto – oye sakura –chan…yo….-el rubio mordió sus labios…- yo siento mucho lo de amai –chan …se suponía que yo…

-naruto…yo…- la pelirosa comenzó a hablar lentamente y el chico se quedó inmóvil prestando atención al ver que ella estaba reaccionado…-necesito que hagas algo por mi…

-lo que sea ttebayo…pídeme lo que sea…

-entonces………… mátame por favor…- ambos shinobis abrieron los ojos sorprendidos…el rubio en un movimiento rápido sacó un kunai del uniforme de kakashi…la pelirosa cerró los ojos resignada y sintió como el frío metal era depositado seguramente en sus manos…se sorprendió de esto y subió su mirada hasta los ojos azules…las manos del joven shinobi sujetaban fuertemente sus manos…

-primero…tendrías que matarme tu a mi…-bajó su mirada…pero aún así se veían las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…- es mi culpa…yo tenia que…yo prometí…se suponía que yo tenia que cuidarlos…eso fue lo último que le dije a sasuke antes de que se fuera…-ella voltio su cara con una expresión que demostraba rabia, pero las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes demostraban que sentía dolor al mismo tiempo…

-a sasuke esto no le importa…¿Qué no lo ves?...a mi ya no me queda nada…

-sakura –chan no digas eso…sabes que siempre contaras conmigo -el sabia que sus palabras no tendrían mucho sentido ya que prácticamente compartía el mismo dolor pero igual intentaría consolarla…- aún estas viva…y tienes que seguir adelante aunque sea duro ttebayo….

-dime dirías lo mismo si hubiese sido taki?...- el rubio se quedó totalmente mudo…ella liberó sus manos y suavemente acarició su mejilla – no es tu culpa que murieran…pero igual yo lo perdí todo…- él simplemente no pudo encontrar consuelo para contradecir dichas palabras…

Kakashi se acercó al ojiazul…guardo el kunai y tomándolo por el hombro lo guió hasta la puerta…

-esta bien naruto…por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es darle tiempo…- el peliplata se quedó pensativo mirando a la pelirosa…- será mejor que te vayas a descansar…por que después tendrás que ocuparte de muchas cosas…yo me quedaré con ella…

El rubio no tuvo otra opción más que irse resignado…ya no podía hacer nada…a diferencia de las personas el tiempo nunca vuelve sobre sus pasos…

--

En un escondite resguardado…un par de ojos negros se abrían muy pesados…lo único que sasuke divisaba era la luz de la habitación…pero a su alrededor tres personas permanecían vigilantes…mientras él escuchaba su conversación…

-esto no le va a agradar nada…no voy a ser yo quien se lo diga…-replicaba karin

-pues estas loca si crees que yo voy a abrir mi boca…-la mirada de suigetsu y karin se dirigieron interrogantes a juugo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenia los brazos cruzados…

-será mejor que lo lea – replicó con una ceja alzada…

-hmp…¿será mejor que lea que?...- preguntó el pelinegro sorprendiendo a los integrantes de hebi mientras instintivamente llevaba la mano a su pecho adolorido…para sentir el vendaje que lo cubría…

-SASUKE¡¡- habló la única mujer del grupo…-ya era hora de que reaccionaras llevas casi dos semanas dormido…

-drogado querrás decir…- replicó suigetsu quien se acercó bastante al rostro del pelinegro…-dime ¿estas bien?, ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí…?

-hmp…quita tu aliento de pescado de mi cara ahora mismo…-su tono era mal humorado…

-si…-reía pícaro…- definitivamente no hubo daño cerebral…sigue siendo el mismo…- karin alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos…aunque tenia un papel en la mano…

-"yo me encargare de distraerlo"…"ustedes hagan el resto" – se mofaba la pelirroja del uchiha…-brillante distracción sasuke…casi te matan…te advertí que no fueras solo…- el pelinegro voltio su cara…

-cállate karin… no hubieran podido hacer nada de todas formas…además sabía que a mi no me mataría…pero ustedes probablemente estarían muertos ahora…

-a ti te falto poco…vaya reuniones familiares que te gastas…-reía suigetsu…

-hmp…ese idiota me tomo desprevenido…estaba tan seguro de que no me tocaría que….- se quedó pensativo…- no pensé que intentaría lastimarme de esta forma… pero eso no importa…recuperaron mi katana?...

- si, supusimos que la sangre que tenia no era la tuya -se apresuró a responder juugo- así que obtuviste lo que querías…

-bien…y díganme encontraron algo?...- karin se puso algo nerviosa…

- pues la verdad si…encontramos un pergamino bastante interesante…pero no pudimos saber nada sobre el cuerpo itachi…

-ya veo…lo examinaré después…

-etooo…sasuke hay otro asunto que parece de mas urgencia…mientras estuviste inconciente...te llegó un mensaje de kakashi…como tu no reaccionabas y decía urgente pues tuvimos que leerlo y creemos que deberías verlo lo mas pronto posible…

-hmp…urgente?...y que dice el mensaje?...-empezó a preocuparse el pelinegro…

-será mejor que lo leas…- contestó juugo mientras abandonaba la habitación…seguido por suigetsu…

-tienen razón aquí te lo dejo…-la pelirroja entregó el papel que tenia y se apresuró a salir…

El uchiha tenía una mirada sospechosa así que no espero más y comenzó a leer el mensaje…

"sasuke, siento decírtelo de esta manera, pero será mejor que vaya directo al grano, ha ocurrido un grave accidente…la aldea sufrió un terremoto y dentro de los caídos se encuentran la madre y el hijo de sakura…el pequeño amaizen falleció en medio de un incendio… sakura se encuentra estable de salud ya que ella no estaba en su casa en ese momento…pero ya te imaginaras como esta…siento no haber podido hacer nada mas pero se escapo de mis manos...por favor respóndeme tan pronto como recibas este mensaje…ya hace mucho que no se de ti…necesito saber como te fue y que pretendes hacer ahora con lo que ha ocurrido…kakashi…"

El pelinegro se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par…inmóvil y totalmente en shock ante lo que acababa de leer…no lo podía creer…en su inexpresivo rostro se vio reflejada la sorpresa…

-el niño…esta muerto…- tragó grueso para digerir aquello…el niño al que engendró… ….al que nunca quiso…al que nunca amó…al que ni siquiera llegó a conocer…como podría sentir la perdida de algo que realmente nunca tuvo...sin embargo si alguien conocía el sentimiento de la soledad era él…así que podía imaginarse perfectamente como estaba sakura…se levantó lentamente para dirigirse hacia la ventana y se quedó viendo fijo hacia la dirección donde se suponía estaba konoha….

-si alguien te ama…kono omoi todoku no daro?

¿esos pensamientos te llegan?

Al rato salio caminando lentamente…ya se encontraba vestido y listo para partir…el grupo que esperaba afuera…se percató inmediatamente de sus intenciones…

-saldré por un tiempo… espérenme aquí… volveré en unos días...

-sasuke a donde crees que vas?...aún no estas bien del todo…-reprendió la kunoichi…

-en serio crees que deberías viajar en ese estado?- interrogó suigetsu…mientras juugo se quedo viéndolo con una expresión interrogante pero no dijo nada….

-hmp... sigan con la investigación… tengo algunas cosas que hacer….

Los tres se quedaron viendo como partía su líder…sabía que no habría sentido en intentar detenerlo…

--

Algunos días mas tarde… Era de noche…konoha se encontraba en las celebraciones del nombramiento del nuevo hokage…toda la aldea parecía un festival…aunque seguía siendo resguardada por los ninjas…sin embargo el hokage había logrado escaparse y se encontraba en un lugar al que llamaba igual que a su hija…el lugar donde había sido concebida…y que era un sitio tan especial y secreto para el como para la pelinegra que lo acompañaba…(no ha comenzado en el despacho y ya se escapa…¬¬…digno descendiente de tsunade…XD….)…ambos estaban abrazados mientras contemplaban la vista del cielo nocturno que era iluminado por los fuegos artificiales…(imagen: http(dospuntos)/i49(punto)servimg(punto)com/u/f49/12/19/11/98/naruhi10(punto)jpg )

La chica subió la mirada al rubio…quien tenia un brillo especial en lo azul de sus ojos…

-na…naruto – kun…-susurro en tono de voz dulce…e interrogante….- no te lo tomes a mal…pero estas seguro que deberíamos estar aquí esta noche?…probablemente deben estar buscándote…- el sexto sonrío nervioso mientras se rascaba detrás de sus rubios cabellos…

-si probablemente pero no importa…hoy es una noche especial…lo ves?...

-por supuesto…- su sonrisa radiaba tanto como las luces en el cielo - hoy te convertiste oficialmente en hokage…y el cielo esta precioso…todo parece un sueño hecho realidad…

-es cierto…pero no solo lo digo por eso…aún falta algo para que todo sea perfecto…

-que quieres decir?...-realmente estaba inocente de las intenciones del rubio…él la tomo de la mano…

-hinata…ahora que soy hokage solo una persona puede impedir que te cases conmigo…

-quien?...-preguntó ella angustiada…

- tú…así que…¿TE CASAS CONMIGO DATTEBAYO? …-ella se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo…que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo…desde abajo el podía ver como unos ojos del color de la luna lo miraban profundamente….

-pensé que nunca lo preguntarías….-bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron los del rubio…se separó de el sonriendo…- quien diría que me casaría con el chico cabeza hueca, obstinado y mas gritón que conozco…- el comenzó a reír tambien…

-y quien diría que el hokage se casaría con la chica rara y tímida que siempre se desmaya…es curioso…ahora mismo soy la máxima autoridad en toda konoha…pero tú podrías hacer conmigo lo que quieras…

-naruto…-la chica cambio su semblante a uno más serio…- pero que pasará con el clan?...crees que mi padre no se oponga?...

-mmm…no te preocupes…algo me dice que no habrá problemas…

A pesar de que la aldea llevaba todo el día de fiesta…comenzó una lluvia tormentosa…que interrumpió los planes festivos de todos…haciendo que regresaran a sus casas…aunque algunos tomaron caminos diferentes…

--

Sakura caminaba por una calle mientras la lluvia no parecía importarle…solo veía como sus pasos avanzaban esquivando los charcos en el suelo…su caminata parecía sin sentido… aunque ella sabia muy bien al sitio que se dirigía… de la misma manera que cuando eran niños un día supo que se iría…de esa misma manera supo que había regresado…simplemente se dejo guiar…

Sasuke se encontraba viendo fijamente los despojos de una casa donde se suponía que ella debía estar….en su cara intacta e inexpresiva caían las gotas sin que esto cambiara su expresión…el viento arreciaba llevándose las cenizas…pero no sus reflexiones…su mirada era tan profunda como el vacio que se sentía en ese sitio….sin que él lo notara…era observado por un par de ojos grandes…unos pasos se escucharon detrás de él…estaba demasiado concentrado para oírlos…y la visión de los ojos verdes se hacia cada vez mas cercana…

-sasuke…¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?...- la voz de sakura hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos sorprendido…inmediatamente voltio su pálida cara …y lo primero que noto fue la frialdad en la mirada esmeralda….nunca había visto esos ojos verdes tan secos…tan fríos…volvió a mirar los despojos y la cenizas…esa era una mejor vista…ella seguía viéndolo de espaldas…

-lo siento……siento mucho lo de tu mama y lo del niño…- bajó su cara…- lo siento mucho por ti…

-a eso has venido?...a decir "lo siento"…

-yo no quería que pasaras por esto…- el pelinegro conocía perfectamente esa sensación…

-tu no querías muchas cosas sasuke…es por eso que yo estaba aquí…

-si yo hubiese estado aquí…talvez no….

-pero no estabas…

-lo sé…

-no entiendo…deberías estar feliz…tu clan morirá contigo después de todo…

-hmp…si…así es…el clan uchiha morirá conmigo…

-entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?...ahora…

-quería saber como estabas…

-yo…simplemente estoy…¿alguna otra cosa que quieras saber…?...-él se quedo pensativo…

-no…

-entonces no veo motivo para que estés aquí…¿Por qué no continuas con tu misión suicida…?...-los ojos negros se abrieron extensamente…

-¿lo sabes…?

-si…kakashi me lo contó todo…a lo que fuiste…el peligro que corre naruto…lo que madara quiere...todo…

-YO…yo…-el uchiha estaba extrañado - ¿no piensas decirme nada...?

-que quieres que te diga…que no vayas?...que te quedes conmigo?...para que?...para que me ignores como siempre…para que me ocultes todo y luego corras a buscar tu muerte…NO… – ella le dio la espalda buscando la vía de regreso…- ...si quieres irte…solo hazlo…si quieres morir…pues mátate…- el chico se quedó con la boca abierta…- pero déjame decirte algo…

-sakura…en serio tu?...

- Hanarereba hanareru hodo… Itoshii hito da to kizuku

Cuanto más te alejas...mas hieres a las personas que amas…

La pelirosa comenzó a caminar…él en un movimiento rápido se volteo y la retuvo tomándola de la mano…aprovecho que ella seguía de espalda…y cerró sus ojos tan negros como la noche….

-YO TE AMO…- los ojos verdes se abrieron al máximo…todo su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo…era increíble…el poder que esas palabras ejercían sobre ella…- no debería…mira cuanto dolor te he causado…pero yo….te amo…simplemente no puedo evitarlo…

-¿Por qué?...por que me lo dices precisamente ahora…-se quitó su haori…y ella pudo ver la venda que cubría su pecho…él quitó el vendaje para llevar la mano de la pelirosa hasta el sitio de la herida…

-sientes?...¿puedes sentir esta cicatriz que aun no sana…?

-si…¿Qué pasó ?...

-me la hizo madara hace poco…- ella se acercó a detallar la herida…

-es muy profunda…te traspasó por completo?…

-si…casi muero…estuvo muy cerca…- el le aferró la mano a su pecho…- sabes cuales fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de caer inconsciente…

-¿cuales ?..- ella lo miró directo a los ojos buscando sinceridad en sus palabras…

-ustedes…si hubiese muerto mis últimos pensamientos hubiesen sido ustedes…lo último que estuvo en mi cabeza…fue tu rostro sonriéndome…- sus ojos verdes ya estaban cristalinos…- se que no te lo había dicho antes…pero tu…tu eres la única luz que hay en mi interior…lo único que no permite que la oscuridad se apodere de mi por completo…y no fue sino hasta que estuve realmente a oscuras…que me di cuenta de que nunca te lo había dicho…es por eso que te lo digo ahora…

-sasuke en serio tu…- el llevó su dedo índice delicadamente hasta los labios de la la kunoichi…

-déjame continuar…es por eso que volví…por eso y por que quería asegurarme de que estabas bien…de que podrías continuar…demo… aunque quiera no puedo hacerte feliz…ya te lo he dicho…solo lastimo a las personas que amó…y tu ya lo has vivido en carne propia…

-eres un idiota…¿Por qué tienes que culparte de todo…?...dime culparte va a devolverles la vida a amai o a itachi?...NO…nada va a devolverles la vida…nada…- ella bajo su mirada mientras las lagrimas que corrían por su cara se mezclaban con las gotas caídas del cielo…- nada va a devolverme a mi niño…

-eso lo sé…- el pelinegro miro hacia un lado evitando así el contacto visual …- pero tu sabes que yo no quería ni quiero niños uchiha y aunque quisiera...no podría…

-YO…- ella bajó su mirada… - tampoco lo quería… yo solo quería estar contigo…no fue que yo lo buscara sasuke…no lo hice apropósito…

-YO…yo lo sé…- le tomo la barbilla y le subió la cara para mirarla directo a los ojos… …-quiero que sepas que no te culpo por embarazarte…se que eso lo hicimos ambos…

-demo…- interrumpió la pelirosa…mientras reía super tristemente… - demo…no me arrepiento…no me arrepiento ni un solo segundo…tener a ese bebe fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…-él pelinegro lamentó no poder sentir lo mismo - aún así…yo entiendo que no tu quieres niños sasuke… siempre lo he entendido…por eso me fui sin decirte nada…yo no quería que te sintieras culpable…o te vieras obligado…

-hmp…entiendo…

-no… tu no entiendes nada…solo eres un baka…dime ¿de que te sirve tu sharigan?…si vives ciego en tu propio mundo… por que no me dijiste la verdad?...por querías que te odiara?...-él bajó su mirada…y su seño se frunció impotentemente….

-yo solo trataba de protegerte…¿que acaso no entiendes el riesgo que yo significo?...

–el amor nunca puede ser un riesgo sasuke…yo te amo y aunque no quiera siempre lo haré… pero sabes que creo?...creo que aún estas en esa noche…atrapado dentro del genjutsu de itachi…sigues creyendo que perdiste todo ese día y no sabes como salir de ahí…pero aunque lo intente no creo que pueda sacarte …cuanto mas te persigo…mas mi corazón siente la distancia…

El pelinegro se quedó mudo con los ojos muy fijos…la kunoichi bajó su mirada, quito la mano del pecho del pelinegro…y empezó a caminar….él pareció dudarlo por dos segundos…

- sakura…ya no puedo con este sentimiento …siento que va derretir mi cuerpo…-el la igualó rápidamente y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo la cargó aferrandola muy fuerte a su cuerpo mientras la pelirosa lo sujetaba entre sus piernas …ella recordó la sensación de estar entre sus brazos y lo segura que se sentía…así que mientras el volvía a sentir la dulzura de sus labios… ella se aferraba a su espalda y a sus cabellos…( imagen: http(dos puntos)/i49(punto)servimg(punto)com/u/f49/12/19/11/98/sasuke10(punto)jpg )...para cuando sus ojos se vieron de nuevo...sabían que no podrían separarse nunca mas… - esta vez no pienso dejarte ir…

-si vamos a estar juntos…tenemos que prometer que esta vez no habrá mas secretos…prométemelo…

-te lo prometo…

-y que no me dejaras sola…me dirás todo lo que tenga que saber sobre madara o cualquier cosa que nos ponga en peligró…

-te juró que lo derrotaremos juntos…-él se quedo pensativo…- pero tu tampoco puedes ocultarme nada de nuevo…dime la verdad, en serio quieres quedarte conmigo aunque yo no quiera continuar el clan?…- ella bajó su mirada…mientras pensaba su respuesta…

-sasuke si pudiera tener a amaizen conmigo de nuevo…no lo dudaría un instante…pero sé que nada podrá reemplazarlo, y yo solo quiero estar contigo…por que te amo incondicionalmente…demo**…**tienes que prometerme que vas…no que vamos a luchar para tener una vida juntos…quiero que olvides ese plan suicida que tienes en mente…sino nada de esto valdría la pena…dime que vas a luchar por tu vida…- el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado…

-la vida solo vale pena… si es contigo…- dijo viendo a los ojos verdes…un color muy apropiado ya que para el…esos ojos solo reflejaban esperanza, después de todo lo ocurrido…era la primera vez que ella volvía a sonreír…- te prometo que algún día…de alguna forma… tendremos una familia…

- ya la tenemos…- ella se aferro al cuello desnudo…para susurrarle al oído… - de hoy en adelante tu me tienes a mi y yo a ti…con eso es suficiente…por ahora…

-Takamatte iku kokoro wo tashikameru you ni…Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo

(Para que mi corazón se sienta seguro….Te abrazaré con fuerza)

Mientras ellos permanecían unidos bajo la lluvia…en un lugar bastante apartado se encontraba la cuna donde un bebe dormía placidamente chupándose un dedito…donde el corazón de su pequeño seguía latiendo muy fuerte…aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera…

¿zuka o amai…?...no importa cual sea su nombre…demo… su destino siempre estará ligado a la sangre uchiha en sus venas…

**Respuestas: **

Anaa: hola¡¡ oye no es que sea mala…en serio que inmediatamente termino un capi se los monto pero me están quedando mas largos así que me toma tiempo escribir…de verdad que no me gusta hacerlos esperar T.T…bueno un besito y nos estamos viendo……

Kokorita: pues si…claro que ella lo reconocería…me dio mucho pesar el capi anterior pero es parte de la historia que así comienza…un beso……

Shanon: muchas gracias por tus reviews en serio que me animan muchísimo un beso….…nos vemos…

Vivian: holas¡¡…me tomo un poquito mas de una semana…sorry…pero no me tarde tanto como la otra vez….. …un beso enorme…muchas gracias por sus reviews…

Natalia: hola…que bueno que te guste…gracias chicas por animarme tanto…de veras…significa mucho para mi…bueno nos estamos viendo….besos….

Demeter153: hola¡¡..Gracias por tu review….yo tambien quiero ver la sangre de madara corriendo…jujuju…a ver que se me ocurre…es que es un malvado…¬¬…bueno seguro se reencuentran en futuros capis…nos vemos…besos…

x3lldanierallsanllx3:holas¡¡…que bueno que te gusto la idea...la verdad estaba nerviosa del capi anterior…y siempre me encantan tus palabras de uso literario….en serio……para mi ese momento en el que corre fue angustiante…y muy triste cuando kakashi la arrastra y ella no puede hacer nada…T.T…pero ahí comienza la historia…bueno nos vemos linda un beso……

hikky: mil besos……gracias por comprender….de verdad que tus reviews me animan mucho…

bongio: ..gracias por leer y por dejar reviews…en serio ..de veras que me animan mucho…un beso gigante..

akaikarura: wolas¡¡..muchisimas gracias por tu review…en serio que me animo mucho…bueno todo sale bien excepto el bebe…pero bueno ahí comienza la historia…T.T…nos estamos viendo un beso…si quieres te envio las imágenes al mail…lo que pasa con la otra pagina es que hay que copiar el link y ponerlo en la barra de direcciones…bueno si no puedes verlas me avisas……

ale: hola¡¡.. uy gracias por buscar el fic….de veras y por dejar review significa mucho para mi…no se si me dejaste en la otra pagina…todavía tengo la esperanza de que algún día regrese…ojala…estoy cruzando los dedos….…nos vemos besos..

maat: linda el capi anterior es el capi que mas me ha costado escribir hasta ahora…en serio y el mas angustiante…pero como comienza la historia…se llevaron al niño..T.T…y verdad que naru es un valiente…….se merece ser hokage…nos estamos leyendo…un beso…

sugeisy: hola..Gracias por tu review me animan mucho en serio un beso enorme…bueno las cosas se mejoran un poquito aquí…XD….

**Fin respuestas:**

**etoo…XD…nos vemos…besos…y gracias por leer….…y dejar reviews…significan mucho para mi...**

**p.d: próximamente una imagen de taki¡¡**


	17. Mis ojos

**Hola …...gomen, gomen por la tardanza pero me quede un poco estancada demo aquí estoy de vuelta, fiel a los lectores que siguen la historia XD …este capi esta enfocado en zuka… admito que esta cortito pero ojala les guste…**

Mis ojos…

Desde ese día bajo la lluvia…desde que konoha cambio de hokage…eran muchas los minutos que habían pasado…muchas las horas…muchos los días…

Un niño perseguía a una mariposa azul mientras corría entre la espesura de la hierba que rodeaba la cabaña donde vivía...el viento no movía una sola nube en el cielo…pero si agitaba sus castaños cabellos…

Madara observaba al niño pensativo con los brazos cruzados…ya tenia 5 años…su curiosidad aumentaba cada vez mas…y su mente era muy perspicaz…así que ya era hora de poner su plan en marcha…

-ZUKA ACERCATE¡¡ - gritó con voz imperativa

-hai…- el pequeño empezó a correr rápidamente mientras se acercaba a la persona en quien mas confiaba…y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de porcelana…era una sonrisa sincera y espontánea que reflejaba la dulzura de su alma…madara sabia perfectamente que esa sonrisa provenía del lado de su madre…

- estaba pensando, ya que siempre me estas preguntado por tu padres…es hora de que sepas la verdad…

-madara –sama de verdad va decirme quienes eran?...– el niño no pudo disimular su emoción ya que lo único que sabia sobre ellos era que estaban muertos…

-es muy importante que escuches atentamente todo lo que te voy a contar por que de esto depende tu vida…de acuerdo?- el niño puso una expresión seria en su rostro…y acento con la cabeza…madara tomo asiento en un tronco cercano para comenzar su historia…- lo primero que debes saber, es que tanto tu vida como la mía corren peligro…y es por eso que por ninguna razón debes abandonar esta cabaña…pase lo que pase…

-por que?...quien nos quiere hacer daño?

-las mismas personas que asesinaron a tus padres….- los ojos del pequeño se abrieron extensamente, ya que su maestro jamás le había dicho la forma en que habían muerto… y nunca pudo saber nada mas ya que siempre que tocaba el tema…madara se enfurecía y lo ignoraba por completo…

-mis papas fueron…?...

-si así es…por eso había evitado el tema hasta ahora…pero ya tienes edad para entender algunas cosas…- la mirada del pequeño bajó mientras sus oídos seguían atentos – todo esto ocurrió cuando tu eras un bebe... tu madre se llamaba Azumi… era una mujer muy hermosa, y tu padre era mi mejor amigo…se llamaba zuka al igual que tu…ambos eran excelentes ninjas…

-pero por que?...por que los mataron…

-por la misma razón que quieren matarnos a nosotros…por nuestros ojos…- zuka colocó una expresión de duda en su rostro…

-¿por nuestros ojos?..- llevo sus manos a tocar sus parpados y luego volvió a mirar a su sensei…-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-son especiales…como todo en tu cuerpo...

-¿especiales?

-zuka los uchihas éramos conocidos por ser especialistas en técnicas ilusorias…pero sabes de donde proviene ese poder?...

-de donde?

-de nuestro kekkei Genkai, ese poder que se encuentra dormido en nuestra sangre hasta que los despertamos es conocido como sharingan, este… es el poder que heredaste de tu padre y fue ese mismo poder lo que lo llevo a la tumba...- los ojos del niño se abrieron extensamente mientras veía como las pupilas de su sensei se tornaban de color rojo y se formaban tres aspas negras

-¿eso es el sharingan ?..¿pero como pudo hacer eso?

-no es tan complicado una vez que los despiertas…luego solo tienes que aprender a usarlo…

-entonces yo tambien puedo usarlo – madara pudo ver como al niño parecían brillarle los ojos aunque después colocó una expresión algo confusa - eso significa que con eso yo puedo crear ilusiones cierto?

-exacto – "aprende rápido "reflexiono madara en su interior – aunque tambien puedes hacer muchas otras cosas que veras mas adelante

-pe..pero no entiendo , ¿por que mis papas murieron por eso?- "no se le escapa nada…tal como a itachi…"…pensó madara…

– veras los uchihas siempre fuimos una raza superior…dotada con un chakra y habilidades extraordinarias y precisamente por eso éramos una gran amenaza en este mundo shinobi…así que sin piedad ni compasión alguna la amenaza fue exterminada, las traiciones comenzaron, los que antes eran nuestros aliados ahora eran nuestros enemigos - el pequeño estaba sorprendido de la serenidad que mostraba el rostro de su sensei al contar la historia de cómo había muerto su clan, pero este ya le había enseñado que una de las principales reglas ninja es " nunca mostrar tus sentimientos" – fuimos emboscados y a pesar de que dimos todo en la batalla nos superaban en numero por mucho además tenían orden de no dejar a nadie vivo ni siquiera a los niños, su meta era la exterminación total del sharingan …ese fue el día que llegaste a mis brazos, ese fue el día en que tus padres murieron, asesinados por los ninjas de konoha¡¡

-konoha?...que es eso?

-es una aldea ninja que se encuentra en el país del fuego…muy lejos de aquí…solo tu y yo pudimos escapar de ese lugar…tu padre salvo mi vida ese día, pero no pudo evitar que asesinaran a tu madre, sin embargo logró alejarte del peligro y resultó herido de muerte demo antes de morir me hizo jurar dos cosas: la primera que cuidaría de ti como si fueras mi propio hijo y la segunda que vengaría su muerte y la de todos nuestros amigos…fue entonces cuando te tomé y huí de ahí sin que nadie lo supiera…haciéndoles creer a todos que el sharingan había desaparecido…

-entonces por que corremos peligro?...- preguntó el pequeño muy perspicaz para su edad

- déjame continuar, al no encontrar mi cuerpo sospecharon y no pude ocultar mi presencia por mucho tiempo así que empezaron a perseguirme, por lo que tuve que empezar a vivir como ermitaño para que no me encontrarán, fue cuando decidí que lo mejor sería dejarte aquí a salvo en esta cabaña de esta manera nadie sospecharía que tu estabas vivo, lo ves?...entiendes por que no puedes dejar este lugar…es el único lugar en el mundo donde estarás a salvo…- el pequeño miró directa e irreverentemente a los ojos rojos…mientras apretó su puño

-pero madara –sama yo….yo tengo que vengar a mis padres ellos…ellos no merecían morir…

-ZUKA¡¡ nadie escúchame bien, nadie debe saber que tu eres un uchiha , especialmente los aldeanos de konoha , eso representaría tu muerte inmediata lo entiendes? Para ellos no eres mas que una escoria que debe ser eliminada- el pequeño frunció su seño – demo por supuesto que vengaremos la muerte de tus padres y para eso zuka tu debes volverte un guerrero inigualable, pero tendrás que entrenar muy duro y despertar tu sharingan , ¿estas dispuesto a hacerlo?...

-hai…sensei le prometo que voy a entrenar muy duro...

- te advierto que no tendré contemplaciones…de hoy en adelante…no habrá compasión…- con un gesto bastante arrogante para un niño de 5 años respondió…

-no me importa…pase lo que pase yo obtendré esos ojos – apretó sus pequeños puños mientras en su mente solo había un pensamiento…"mis ojos…"

-zuka…- susurró mientras pensaba: "ya veo…a pesar de esa estupida sonrisa…en su interior sigue existiendo un uchiha… " …

Una macabra sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en la cara del uchiha mayor…. Su mirada se quedo pensativa, fija en la figura del niño…y paso a paso se acercó para comenzar con el entrenamiento…

El tiempo pasa…la inocencia va quedando atrás…

**Etooo…bueno la verdad tengo muuuuchas dudas de este capi pero fue todo lo que mi mente pudo procesar XD…Ya me pongo a trabajar en el próximo ….… por favor, por favor dejen RR onegai…de ahí consigo la inspiración…para luchar contra las cosas que me impiden escribir…XP…besitos chau….…**

Como estoy apuradita solo voy a responder unas preguntitas pero agradezco todos sus ánimos en los reviews…en serio que me hacen happy….…

Akaiakura: hola linda yo encantada de enviarte las imágenes pero no he podido por que no tengo un mail a donde enviártelas y en la pagina no me permite adjuntar imágenes, en mi profile hay una imagen de zuka por si quieres verla…aunque esta pequeña….bueno avísame a donde te las puedo enviar que para mi es un gusto….… y no entendiste mal lo de la reconciliación lo que pasa es que cuando escribí los primeros capi no mencione a Sakura por que no estaba segura …chau un beso…

Ana: hola linda..tranquis por tu comen anterior..XP..créeme que agradezco muchísimo tu interés en el fic, y todos los ánimos que me has dado, la verdad me encanta que te guste tanto me hace muy feliz…etoo…tranquis que prometo no dejar el fic incompleto…mientras quieran seguir leyendo aunque tenga que luchar mucho para escribir esta historia tendrá un final XD…pero promete dejar un comen con cada capi sip?... esa es mi inspiración…chau mil besos…

Sthefanie: hola muñeca gracias por el hermoso review..pues la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de si estaban juntos o no cuando escribí el primer capi…y no estaba muy segura de lo que venia…chau un besoooooo


	18. Una incansable busqueda

**wolas… este capi esta enfocado en taki y viene con la imagen de ella, ojala les guste aunque esta retocada XD…despues la coloco mas bonita...del capi no estoy muy segura pero hize mi mejor ezfuerzo...XS...y esta mas largo...**

Una incansable búsqueda…

Era un amanecer tranquilo en la aldea de konoha…los pajaros cantaban y el viento rozaba fresco en las caras…hinata observaba como el día despertaba para todos los aldeanos desde la ventana de su habitación…a su espalda reposaba el sexto hokage de konoha …voltio su mirada para ver los suspiros que salían de la boca del cansado rubio…y no pudo evitar sonreír…

- naruto…despierta… -lo movió bruscamente en un inútil intento de despertarlo…- despierta amor…ya es tarde – el rubio solo se dio la vuelta mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada…

- cinco minutos mas ttebayo…..solo cinco…

-NARUTO si no te levantas ahora mismo llegaras tarde otra vez al despacho¡¡ y luego no volverás hasta muy noche - el rubio se acurruco mas en la cama, pero hinata sabía muy bien como despertarlo, le quito la almohada de la cara y comenzó a susurrarle sensualmente al oído mientras le acariciaba el pecho y su mano comenzaba a bajar por el abdomen… – vamos..si te levantas ahorita…tal vez te de un regalo antes de que te vayas al despacho…tal vez sea algo que te pueda interesar –dijo pícaramente

Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente…y comenzaron a parpadear a causa de la luz del día…cuando finalmente estuvieron abiertos…el sexto pudo observar la hermosa figura de su esposa…la tomó posesiva pero delicadamente mientras la acostaba de nuevo en la cama y se incorporo sobre ella

- creí que dijiste que llegaría tarde…-dijo sonriendo - después de todo es tu culpa por mantenerme despierto por las noches…

-bueno ya que es mi culpa… será mejor que no te retenga ni un minuto más

-ni lo pienses…ahora no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil…

El rubio comenzó a besar el cuello blanco de hinata, mientras ella hurgaba entre su pijama…el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse…él empezaba a quitarle la ropa cuando de repente se oyó un estruendo al abrirse bruscamente la puerta, mientras un pequeño remolino con moñitos rubios en el cabello y un osito abrazado entraba a la habitación…al darse cuenta la pelinegra inmediatamente empujo a el rubio para quitárselo de encima, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó a un lado de la cama…

-PAPAAAA …vamos a llegar tarde ttebayo…- la niña puso una expresión de duda en su cara mientras veía como la cara de su mama se ponía colorada –mmm...estan jugando otra vez a los ninjas en la cama?...-cruzó los brazos mientras inflaba sus cachetes - por que yo nunca puedo saltar en ella?...

-TAKI …que te he dicho de entrar sin tocar a las habitaciones?- reprendía hinata mientras veía como su esposo sobaba el chichón de su cabeza… - naruto ¿Por qué la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro? – preguntó la hyuga con un tic en la ceja…

-je je je …lo olvide esta vez, pero no pasara de nuevo ttebayo¡¡- "estuvo cerca esta vez " pensó el rubio con un aire de alivio…

-siempre dices lo mismo…ven aquí hime…- llamó la hyuga a su hija

- pero mama…- protestó la pequeña mientras se incorporaba en la cama para acurrucarse dulcemente en los brazos de su madre - Cómo me voy a convertir en la mejor kunoichi de la historia si llego tarde a mi primer día de entrenamiento…- a ambos adultos le salieron gotitas en la cabeza…

- aún es temprano…además tu papa aún no esta listo y ni si quieran me han dicho lo que quieren de desayuno…

-RAMEN¡¡- respondieron los dos al unísono

-no se para que lo preguntó si siempre quieren lo mismo…- mientras el rubio comenzó a asentir con la cabeza…

-ya veras taki –chan¡¡ después de un gran plato de ramen, estarás lista para el mas duro entrenamiento…

-ni tan duro…recuerda que todos los ninjas comienzan de cero taki…- agregaba la pelinegra…quien conocía perfectamente el temperamento de su hija…y los entrenamientos de su padre…- aún no estoy muy segura de que debas comenzar ya…aun estas muy pequeña tal vez debamos esperar un año…

- NOOOOOOO¡¡…- inmediatamente protestó la pequeña mientras trataba de esconder su oso…– yo ya estoy grande, tu dijiste que si aprendía a atar mi zapatos…podía comenzar a entrenar…

-vamos hinata…después de todo es su abuelo quien la va entrenar… no eres tu quien me ha dicho que es importante que taki aprenda todas las costumbres hyugas…

-siii…además yo voy a ser tan fuerte como mi papa…- inmediatamente la pequeña se arrojo a los brazos del rubio con una gran sonrisa

-lo ves...no hay de que preocuparse…

-mmm…es inútil, cuando ustedes dos se unen no hay quien les diga que no

Después de alistarse, naruto y taki emprendieron camino hacia la mansión hyuga, mientras la heredera del clan estaba algo preocupada sobre una tradición en particular que podría afectar a su familia: "el sello del pájaro enjaulado", pero no angustiaría a naruto con eso…no al menos hasta que estuviera segura…

Mas tarde en la calle todos los aldeanos saludaban respetuosamente al hokage y siempre tenían elogios para la pequeña quien llamaba la atención a todos los lugares que iba…no solo por ser hermosa sino por su peculiar personalidad…ya que a todos lados llegaba saludando a gritos y armaba un alboroto con sus travesuras…de no ser por sus perlados ojos muchos hubieran dudado sobre su relación con el discreto clan hyuga…ya que era bastante alegre y extrovertida…

La niña iba tomada de la mano de su padre y repentinamente su mirada subió para observar el rostro del rubio…mientras mordía sus labios como dudando si debía preguntar…

-papi ¿tu crees que con el entrenamiento del abuelito hiashi algún día yo me convierta en hokage ?...– el rubio se agacho para quedar cara a cara con la niña

-taki...escúchame bien, no importa lo que te digan los demás…lo único que importa es jamás rendirse a pesar de lo que pase, a pesar de todo… ese es le verdadero camino de un ninja ttebayo¡¡…

-y si yo no logro convertirme en hokage como tu…¿ me vas a querer igual? – la niña dejo que su padre la alzara en brazos, el rubio señalo la gran montaña en donde las estatuas de los seis hokages habían vuelto a ser esculpidas

-ves la imagen del cuarto… el fuel el mejor ninja que tuvo konoha…

-y tambien es mi abuelito minato…

-exacto…el fue mi padre y uno de los hombres mas valientes de los que he oído, el me quería tanto que dio su vida por mi, de esa misma manera te quiero yo a ti…y no habrá nada en este mundo que pueda cambiar eso entiendes?, - la niña respondió con un gesto afirmativo - pero no te preocupes yo estoy seguro que serás la mejor de todas las kunoichis da'ttebayo…después de todo heredaste sus genes - a la niña se le dibujo una sonrisa

-siiiiii¡¡… voy a ser la mejor, por que tengo los genes del abuelito minato ttebayo¡¡- de repente su expresión cambio a una mas curiosa – oto- san ¿Qué son genes? -el rubio no pudo evitar reír…mientras la pequeña seguía mirando la escultura de piedra sin entender que era lo que le hacia gracia a su papa…Imagen:

( http dos puntos /i39 punto servimg punto com /u/f39/12/19/11/98/lahij10 punto jpg)

-etooo… son…eee…esas cositas….mmm…- el rubio empezó a rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza…- mira la hora que es¡¡…ya es muy tarde será mejor que nos demos prisa¡¡ después se lo preguntas a tu mama…

En la tarde todo estaba en calma en el despacho de konoha….El hokage se encontraba sellando una montaña de papeles en su escritorio…cuando algo llamó su atención…sintió como una katana apuntaba amenazante su cuello…

-llegas algo tarde no crees?...

-hmp…llego justo cuando quiero llegar…al parecer sigues igual de descuidado…naruto- agregó sasuke mientras guardaba su katana…- aún no entiendo como terminaste siendo hokage…- dijo bromeando en tonó sarcástico

-dime ¿Qué clase de hokage sería si me dejara sorprender tan tontamente teme…?..la verdad es que ya sabia que estabas ahí….

-ya veo… probablemente fue por ser el favorito de tsunade – se subió de hombros- ¿pero que se le va a hacer?...konoha tendrá que arreglárselas contigo…

-esta vez se tardaron mucho…dime donde dejaste a Sakura –chan – interrogaba el rubio mientras el pelinegro tomaba asiento en frente de él…

-se quedó descansando en tu casa con hinata…al llegar yo vine directamente para acá…

- ya veo…no entiendo por que no te decides de una vez por todas y se vienen a vivir a konoha…

-hmp…no molestes…nuestra vida esta muy lejos de aquí, ya te lo he dicho nuestros destinos nos llevan por caminos diferentes, además - la mirada del pelinegro se perdió por las calles de konoha que se podían observar desde el ventanal…- este lugar le trae algunos recuerdos a sakura…ella no lo dice, pero no le hace bien estar aquí por mucho tiempo…- el rubio bajó su mirada ya triste e inmediatamente recordó una de las veces que vio a Sakura paseando a amai en su cochecito…

-entiendo…- habló inocente naruto - pero por lo menos deberías dejar de estar viajando por todos lados buscando problemas…podrían establecerse en algún pueblo cercano donde Sakura no corra tanto peligro y para variar tendrías que dejar de ser tan teme…

- dime algunas vez vas a dejar de llamarme teme?...

-alguna vez vas a llamarme hokage- sama ?...- el pelinegro voltio su cara cambiando el tema…

- sabes que ella siempre quiere viajar conmigo, en fin nunca deja de molestar…

- será mas bien que nunca te permite viajar solo….jajaja…quien diría que "el gran sasuke uchiha " terminaría siendo domado por una kunoichi… **- **el pelinegro se paró repentinamente irritado y tomó a naruto por el cuello…

-repite eso una vez mas y te arrepentirás baka…-el rubio sujeto las manos de su agresor…

-solo estoy diciendo la verdad teme¡¡…

- esta es la única oportunidad que tendrás de llamar a tus guardias así que úsala…

-no necesito guardias para acabar contigo, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que peleamos…si quieres que te lo demuestre vayamos afuera…-sus ojos echaron chispas, en ese momento a ambos le paso una imagen mental donde eran regañados como niños por hinata y Sakura respectivamente, pero ninguno se retractaría…

Ya estaban dispuestos a darse de golpes cuando fueron interrumpidos por el estruendo que hizo la puerta la abrirse bruscamente…

-EL TIO TEME ESTA AQUÍ¡¡- comentó la pequeña rubia mientras los ojitos le brillaron al ver la figura de sasuke a quien se le hizo una gotita en la frente…ambos se soltaron por instinto…la niña inmediatamente corrió a abrazar unas de las piernas del pelinegro quien puso una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro al mismo tiempo que movía apresuradamente su pierna de un lado a otro, tratando inútilmente de deshacerse de su amarre, mientras que taki tenia la impresión de estar meciéndose en un columpio…y su sonrisa no paró hasta que el uchiha se dio por vencido…

"será que nunca aprenderá a tocar la puerta"…Pensó naruto quien sabia que seria inútil reprenderla…

- taki...- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras veía a la pequeña con un tic en la ceja…la pequeña subió la mirada a los ojos negros…

**-**sabes tío hoy comencé el entrenamiento con mi abuelito y me fue tan bien que el abuelo quiere reunirse con mi papi – "¿ahora que querrá? " pensó el hokage, la niña echó un vistazo dentro de la habitación sin observar ningún paquete y comenzó a unir sus dedos índices de la misma manera que lo hacía su madre…el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos indiferentemente…**– **ettoo…dime tío teme que regalos me trajiste esta vez?...-

-hmp…yo no traería regalos a alguien que me llama "tío teme"…

-entonces no hay regalos?...- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza…

-y no habrá mas regalos hasta que me llames correctamente…

- pe...pe…pero..-la niña comenzó a hacer pucheros y sus ojos se cristalizaron tratando de ablandar el corazón del pelinegro…- pero tío sasuke siempre me traes algo cuando vienes de visita

-hmp…solo te diré donde están si prometes que me llamaras por mi nombre de ahora en adelante – taki afirmó varias veces con la cabeza - de acuerdo puedes ir a buscarlos,

tu tía Sakura los llevo a tu casa …- a la niña le brillaron sus perlados ojos y sonrío mostrando todos sus dientes

-GRACIAS¡¡…eres mi tío teme favorito …- la pequeña salio corriendo del despacho mientras gritaba por todo el camino: "VIVA¡¡…EL TIO TEME ESTA AQUI "…a ambos le salieron gotitas en la frente, sasuke voltio a mirar al hokage…con una expresión sarcástica

-hmp…cada día se parece mas ti…me pregunto de donde habrá sacado el "tío teme" – el rubio hundió la mirada entre sus papeles…

-ni me lo digas…las cosas que dicen los niños…

-hmp…fue para esto que querías que viniera?...

-ahora que lo mencionas…casi lo olvido, espera un momento – el rubio comenzó a hurgar entre unos papeles que tenia en su escritorio…- donde estan?...estoy seguro que estaban por aquí – seguía revoloteando entre papeles…volviendo todo un desastre mientras el pelinegro lucia indiferente –aquí están…uff por poco los pierdo…

-que hay en esos papeles?..

-veras hace poco envíe a un grupo de junins a una misión en el país del agua y cuando regresaron trajeron algunas noticias que pensé que te podrían interesar, es sobre akatsuki

-que averiguaron?

-en realidad son solo sospechas, pero como tu estas tras ellos pensé que seria mejor que lo descartaras…mis junins afirman haber visto cierta actividad extraña en un bosque deshabitado…y según los aldeanos han visto merodeando algunos hombres de capas negras con nubes rojas…

-hmp…akatsuki…

-podría no ser nada, pero suena como el lugar perfecto para ocultarse aunque te advierto que es un área bastante extensa…así que podría tomar bastante tiempo registrarla…pero aquí estamos saturados con las misiones y no tengo ninjas como para encargarles esa tarea…aquí esta la información mas detallada– el uchiha recibió los pergaminos que el hokage le entregaba…

-hmp…mejor mantente fuera de esto…sabes que para mi es personal, deja que yo me encargue, en cuanto regrese todo hebi se pondrá a trabajar en eso…

-pero tienes que avisarme si descubres cualquier cosa, recuerda que estas con Sakura, no se te ocurra enfrentárteles sin pedir refuerzos

-hmp…ya veremos, de todas maneras no creas que no se que sakura te tiene informado de todo lo que hacemos…

Una semana después…era el último día de estadía de sakura y sasuke en konoha, así que taki los obligo a llevarla a la feria…prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar al pelinegro de la mano…quien a pesar de no parecer muy de acuerdo nunca podía negarle nada a la niña…desde que la conoció sentía cierta debilidad por ella aunque su frialdad no lo demostrara, por otro lado la pequeña lo adoraba, desde siempre había sentido un gran cariño hacia sus tíos…y ellos la trataban como si fuera su propia hija..

La niña pasó todo el día hablando sin parar, contándoles todo sobre su entrenamiento y corriendo de un juego a otro, volviendo loco a sasuke con la idea de que le regalara su katana, tanta fue la insistencia que el pelinegro le permitió tocarla solo por un momento en un descuido de sakura, la cual tuvo que armarse de paciencia para explicarle a taki por que no podía adoptar a cuanto perrito, gatito o pajarito le pasará por el frente…, a pesar de la negativa del pelinegro la rubia no se dio por vencida hasta que lo hizo probar de cada de uno de los dulces que le compraban y al final al uchiha no le quedo mas remedio que regalarle una katana de juguete a la niña para que se conformara…

En la noche…el cansancio venció por fin a la pequeña uzumaki y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida en los brazos del pelinegro…

-hmp…no parece tan fastidiosa…cuando esta dormida…-comentaba el pelinegro…mientras veía los suspiritos salían de la boca de la niña…quien cada vez se acurrucaba mas en su pecho…sakura se quedo estupefacta ante semejante imagen y toda la ternura que le producía…aunque tambien toda la tristeza…

-esto es increíble…creí que era incansable…- el le tomó su mano…sabía lo mucho que debía que dolerle…y los recuerdos que le traerían, ella se aferro de su brazo…y recostó la cabeza de su hombro, el pelinegro se quedo pensativo…la pelirosa puso una gran sonrisa…- te advierto que después que terminemos con esto vamos a adoptar a mínimo 10 chicos y tu vas a tener que encargarte de todos ellos…- el chico alzó una ceja…

-hmp…no te puedo asegurar que los cuide bien…vas a tener que ayudarme…si no quieres que la casa se vuelva un desastre - ella se quedo viendo a la pequeña en los brazos de sasuke…

-al parecer…no lo haces tan mal después de todo…-el sonrió de medio lado…y acercándose le dio un beso…

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban muy temprano en la salida de la aldea

La pequeña rubia se despedía con la mano extendida y una gran sonrisa…sabia que no los vería por muchos meses…pero sin saberlo tenía la misma habilidad de su padre para disimular su tristeza detrás de una sonrisa…

-adiós tía sakura, adiós tío teme…no olviden traerme regalos cuando regresen…

-cuídate taki y entrena mucho, espero que seas muy fuerte cuando regresemos…- bromeaba sakura al mismo tiempo que se despedía…sasuke simplemente respondió con un gesto de su cabeza

Así que partieron para continuar su incasable búsqueda…sin saber que cada paso que daban para encontrar a su enemigo…era un paso que los acercaba cada vez mas a su hijo…sin embargo aún quedaban muchos minutos…muchas horas…muchos días antes de ese encuentro…y para los uchihas…la venganza es una amarga semilla que se va arraigando en el corazón…

**etoo...agradesco mucho a todos los que dejaron reviews de verdad que me motivan mucho...muchisimo...se me daño el internet y no puedo responderlos pero despues me pongo al dia...por fis dejen R.R...nos vemos pronto...se cuidan...**

shanon:no kariño no se que significa "mada mada dane". sorry...besos te cuidas...


	19. El Encuentro II

Wolas….espero que estén muy bien…bueno aquí dejo la conti…tiene un poquito de todo…… y el nombre dice mucho…ya nos estamos acercando al principio….ojala les guste hay una parte que ya había escrito en un principio con ligeros cambios….XD… 

El Encuentro II…

El tiempo sigue corriendo…2 años han pasado…algunas cosas se han perdido y otras siguen tratando de encontrarse**…. **

En la fortaleza de hebi…sasuke estaba en su despacho discutiendo con suigetsu , karin y juugo...unas recientes noticias…

-entonces…esta vez es cierto?...- preguntaba el uchiha…

-si al parecer ya los han visto rondando el bosque de nuevo…varias personas afirman haber visto a unos hombres de capas negras con nubes rojas…- aseguraba karin… -según nuestros informantes acaban de adentrarse…

-hmp…entonces no debemos perder tiempo…hay que avisarle a sakura y partiremos cuanto antes…

-ahh…crees que valga la pena tanta prisa… -comentaba fastidiado suigetsu - ya tenemos casi dos años vigilando el mugroso bosque y aun no hemos podido encontrar su escondite…

-si… pero siempre regresan, debe haber algo ahí que les llame la atención…-intuía juugo – tarde o temprano los encontraremos…

-hmp…es cierto…cada vez seguimos mejor sus movimientos…en algún momento van a caer y entonces estaremos listos…

Repentinamente entró Sakura…sosteniendo un pergamino en la mano…

-sasuke… nos ha llegado carta de konoha…- todos voltearon a verla… -ehh..etoo que ocurre?..

- madara se esta moviendo…debemos ir al bosque…

-mmm…ya veo…tenían que antojarse justo ahora de volver a ese lugar…hay que preparar muchas cosas…

-en eso tienes razón, lo mejor es que salgamos mañana muy temprano…- comentaba karin…- no quiero que nos volvamos a quedar sin provisiones en medio de esa jungla

-que clase de ninja eres?...te saltaste la parte de de sobrevivencia o que?...- refutaba el acuatico…

- no seas idiota suigetsu, tu siempre eres el primero en quejarse, cuando nos quedamos sin algo…

-yo no tengo la culpa de que esa selva sea tan grande que no nos alcance la comida, además yo mismo cacé a mas de una presa, no como otras personas que se dicen ninjas y no son mas que muñequitas indefensas…- los colores se le subieron al rostro de l a kunoichi…quien se abalanzó sobre el peligris...

-ahora si¡¡ yo te voy a enseñar quien esta indefenso…

- YA BASTA USTEDES DOS¡¡ - perdía la paciencia la haruno - parecen niños, en vez de estar peleando entre si deberían preocuparse por las trampas que el enemigo esta preparando…o se les olvida que los akatsuki juegan sucio - karin se cruzo de brazos volteando su mirada hacia otro lado…

- díselo a él, que ha caído en mas de un par de trampas…- insistía la peliroja

-de que demonios estas hablando?...si todo lo hice a propósito para descubrir las trampas y evitar que todos cayéramos…eres una malagradecida

-si claro…como si alguien te creyera eso…

-hmp…dejen de perder el tiempo y preparen su equipo muy bien…lo mas probable es que esta vez los encontremos así que no pueden haber errores…mañana muy temprano partiremos…- después de finiquitar detalles todos fueron a sus habitaciones a alistarse…

Mas tarde en la habitación principal…Sakura se encontraba revisando la carta que había enviado naruto…y su cara lucía bastante preocupada con las alarmantes noticias que estaba leyendo…cuando el pelinegro entró en el cuarto pudo notar su expresión…

-que sucede Sakura?...te pasa algo?...

- es naruto...parece que están teniendo problemas con los niños – el pelinegro se alarmo

-con los niños?...y que tenemos que ver nosotros con eso?...

- no estoy muy segura, pero quiere que vayamos urgentemente…dice que necesita hablar con nosotros personalmente lo mas pronto posible…

-hmp…tendrá algo que ver con el clan…crees que sea por el bebe?...

-probablemente…pero deben estar en apuros si nos están pidiendo que vayamos, no crees?..

- pues si, tiene que ser algo serio…

-sasuke que vamos a hacer?...el viaje hacia el bosque siempre toma mucho tiempo…no podemos tardar tanto en ir a konoha…

-lo se, demo…tampoco podemos perder esta oportunidad…hacia tiempo que no tenia a madara tan cerca…además si logramos encontrar el sitio donde se esconde tal vez también encontremos la tumba de itachi…

-mmm…lo entiendo, solo nos queda algo por hacer…uno de los dos tendrá que ir a konoha y el otro a encontrarse con madara…

-hmp…pues tu serás quien vaya a sacar el baka de problemas…por que yo tengo una cita con madara que ha venido posponiendo por mucho tiempo…y ahora es el momento…- la pelirosa mordió sus labios..

-sasuke estas seguro de que ya estas listo?...de verdad crees que puedes derrotarlo?...

-no te preocupes voy a estar bien…al menos ahora se que no puede matarme…

-no me siento segura si yo no voy…si los hieren y yo no estoy…como podrán?..

-tranquila no las arreglaremos con karin…le has enseñado bien….

**-**aun así…promete que serás cuidadoso…que regresaras a salvo…- el se acercó y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos…

-tu ve a encargarte del baka…yo cumpliré mi promesa...siempre voy a luchar por mi vida contigo…recuerdas...- ella lo interrumpió con el rose de sus labios…y luego lo miró a los ojos…

-si te pasa algo...yo…yo…

-lo único que tenemos es el ahora…no importa lo que pase nadie podrá quitarnos eso…

Él comenzó a besar su cuello…su olor lo volvía loco…era tan dulce como sensual…ella apretó sus cabellos mientras el la llevaba a la cama…sasuke le quito la camisa y pudo observar sus pechos definidos…por mas que los besaba jamás se cansaba de ellos…comenzó a sacarle gemidos de placer a la pelirosa…de repente ella comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón mientras el se quitaba su camisa…en un momento ambos estuvieron totalmente desnudos…recorriendo sus cuerpos calientes…conociendo el lenguaje corporal…expirando el aroma mas delicioso…sin esperar un instante mas el la tomó posesivamente y comenzó a estremecerla en un movimiento de arriba abajo…ambos fueron una sola persona, una sola alma…de la misma manera que sus cuerpos estaban conectados…sus espíritus formaban lazos irrompibles…ella se posiciono arriba y pudo ver las expresiones de placer en su cara…mientras escuchaba como repetía su nombre una y otra vez…hasta que el tomando delicadamente su cabello la acercó para unir también sus alientos…y ambos terminaron con una respiración agitada…y la sensación de que sin importar que fueran en caminos diferentes siempre estarían juntos en la misma dirección…

A la mañana siguiente todos abandonaron la fortaleza…sakura partió rumbo a konoha…y el resto del grupo marchó en dirección del bosque…

En una cabaña oculta dentro de la espesura del bosque se encontraba un pequeño solitario…como siempre estaba sentado sobre sus piernas cruzadas, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos unidas en posición de meditación.

Su mente se perdía en el silencio del bosque a pesar de ser solo un niño de 7 años era bastante disciplinado…ya que para zuka los juegos se acabaron el mismo día que conoció la tragedia de sus padres…desde ese día solo se concentró en una cosa: entrenar.

Sus ojos se abrieron para mostrar una pupila de un color roja intensa…y dentro de ella dos aspas bien definidas…apretó sus puños con impotencia.

- por que?...por que no logro perfeccionarlo?…-el pequeño frunció su seño impaciente…ya que era inconciente de las habilidades con las que había sido dotado para su edad…así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a tomar la respectiva posición para meditar.

En medio de la soledad en que se encontraba sentía el flujo de chacra recorriéndole todo el cuerpo… sin saberlo sus sentidos se habían agudizado… a bastante distancia percibía hasta los mas sutiles olores…podía escuchar el mas mínimo ruido …y sus reflejos eran mas que perfectos…así que para cuando pein y madara entraron en la cabaña…el pequeño tenia rato esperándolos…

-MADARA –SENSEI¡¡…-inmediatamente el niño corrió a abrazarse de la capa del akatsuki…quien le retribuyó acariciando sus cabellos…zuka no pudo ocultar la emoción que le producía salir de su soledad

-ohh…cuidado pequeño…ya veo que estas muy entusiasta hoy…

-es que tenían mucho tiempo sin venir…pein –sama - saludó haciendo una reverencia que fue correspondida

-es cierto…lo admito pero es que últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados…

- pero para recompensarte te hemos traído mucha comida y algunos juguetes…- agregó pein…el pequeño se alegró mientras revisaba todas los paquetes que le habían traído mientras se daba cuenta que los juguetes a los que se referían eran shurikens y kunais nuevos, además de otras armas ninjas…– lo único que no trajimos fueron dulces…probablemente eres el único niño al que no le gustan…

-y dime zuka – interrogaba madara mientras él y su compañero se ponían cómodos – como ha estado todo por aquí?...¿has seguido entrenando?..¿Como te ha ido con el entrenamiento? –el pequeño paró su revisión y se quedo pensativo por un momento…

-pues si he estado entrenando muy duro…pero es que…por más que lo intentó sigo igual…no he logrado avanzar aún no despierto la tercera aspa…- en ese momento zuka recordó que la vez que despertó las dos aspas se debió a que su vida corría peligro…situación en la cual lo había puesto su sensei..

-ya veo…la verdad es que estas muy avanzado…así que no te preocupes…pronto continuaremos con tu entrenamiento habitual…y dime has practicado con los animales como te dije…es la única forma de que adquieras destreza mientras no estoy…

-etoo…pues si, ya he cazado tantos que me aburre…

-y por que no he visto ningún cadáver mientras venia?...- quería saber pein…

-ehh..- el niño se quedo pensativo – es que después que los atrapo, los dejo libres…

-los dejas libres?...parece que en vez de entrenar has estado jugando a "las escondidas" … crees que un verdadero Ninja hace eso?...

-pe...pero los animalitos no son ninjas que se pueden defender…ellos son inocentes…

-ahh, aun eres demasiado débil zuka… -el niño mordió sus labios…a la vez que apretaba sus puños…- y lo seguirás siendo mientras tengas sentimientos de bondad…debes aprender que en el camino de un ninja no existe la compasión…sin importar quien sea el enemigo…

-ohh… - madara se cruzó de brazos mientras veía el suelo pensativo - ya entiendo lo que esta pasando…y solo hay algo que podrá hacer despertar tu sharigan por completo…

-que tengo que hacer sensei?...solo dígamelo, yo haré lo que sea…lo que sea…

-solo tienes que……matarme…- las pupilas del pequeño se dilataron totalmente…

Días más tarde…las 4 figuras de hebi se divisaban en las afueras de un bosque…todos miraban atentos buscando una señal que les indicara por donde empezar…

-aquí estamos de nuevo – suspiraba suigetsu…- espero que esta vez si encontremos algo...ya estoy harto de que siempre sea una falsa alarma…

-se que están ocultos en algún lado de este bosque, pero protegidos por alguna clase de jutsu ilusorio… estoy seguro- afirmaba el uchiha

-si claro igual de seguro como la última vez…de todas maneras este maldito bosque es tan gran grande que no creo que necesiten de muchos jutsus…

-hmp…esta vez nos dividiremos en dos grupos así podremos abarcar un área mas extensa, juugo tu y yo revisaremos el norte, ustedes dos irán hacia el sur…

-NANY¡¡...por que yo tengo que ir con el fenómeno? – reclamaba karin…

-de que hablas?...ni pienses que yo voy a algún lado con esta histérica –argumentaba el acuático

-hmp… si hay un enfrentamiento y juugo explota ninguno de los dos será capas de controlarlo…así que no pienso repetirlo – la peliroja y el peligris colocaron expresiones de fastidio, mientras suigetsu pensaba que su vida corría el mismo peligro ante un ataque de juugo que uno de karin.. - y recuerden que tienen que ser muy cuidadosos con las trampas y los laberintos del bosque, a cualquier señal de peligro no duden en alertarnos…pero no se enfrenten solos a ningún akatsuki..

-si…si…lo que sea…- respondía fastidiado suigetsu…

-va a estar difícil impedir que suigetsu se suicide, pero digo lo mismo para ustedes – advertía karin - ni se te ocurra enfrentárteles solo sasuke…

-hmp…ya lo saben a mi señal nos retiramos y este será de nuevo nuestro punto de encuentro…

Ambos equipos comenzaron su búsqueda partiendo en direcciones opuestas….

Pein se encontraba en medio del patio trasero de la cabaña con los brazos cruzados…observando como concluía el entrenamiento…madara y zuka se encontraban a cierta distancia viéndose frente a frente, en la grama se podían ver shurikens…kunais, el niño estaba agotado y tenia pequeñas heridas en todo su cuerpo mientras el pelinegro parecía no tener mayor problema…

-esto es imposible…- decía el pequeño al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con la mano…- nunca voy a lograrlo…

-no te detengas….atácame…- insistía madara…- solo así podrás obtenerlo…

- pero ya no me quedan armas…y ya no tengo fuerzas…

- no se trata de eso…no es sobre fuerza…es sobre el odio…eso es lo que te impulsa… para poder entender al sharigan debes entender como odiar…que la sangre te hierva hasta un punto en el que ya no te importe nada…dime zuka ¿Quién es la persona que mas te importa en este mundo?..¿Quien ?

-usted sensei,…ha sido muy bueno conmigo...es el único que se preocupa por mi…- el niño se quedo pensativo…- usted es mi única familia…

-exacto… - el akatsuki sabia que el representaba los lazos que el niño tenia…y entendía perfectamente que para poder obtener el sharigan tenia que romper esos lazos…esa era la forma en que ese kekkei Genkai maldito funcionaba…"tu corazón aún es muy puro zuka, aunque me atacas realmente no quieres lastimarme, mientras sea así la tercera aspa no aparecerá y mucho menos el mangekyo " pensó madara…- pero sucede que pein tiene razón…eres un débil y siempre lo serás…- el pelinegro desenvaino su espada ante la sorpresa del niño…a quien se le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco…- entonces como podrás ayudarme a vengar la muerte del clan?...realmente eres un desperdicio de mi tiempo…- el pequeño frunció su seño …y madara comenzó a caminar amenazante - no eres mas que un estorbo…y los estorbos deben ser eliminados…así que prepárate para morir o demuéstrame por que debes vivir… - el niño comenzó a retroceder asustado y con una expresión de sorpresa y terror en su rostro…

-pe….pero yo…yo puedo hacerlo- comenzó a ver todas las armas en el piso…su mente pensaba a toda velocidad...en todas las alternativas y no parecía haber alguna, el sabia lo fuerte que era su sensei…

-con intentarlo no basta…tendrías que poder…la verdad es que tu padre desperdicio su vida…- los ojos del niño se abrieron extensamente – tu no merecías que el diera la vida por ti así que….- comenzó a correr katana en mano en dirección al pequeño – MUEREEEEE¡¡..

-NOOOOOO¡¡ -todo pasó muy rápido…

Pein estaba con la boca abierta…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…madara seguía con la espada en la mano pero apuntaba directamente a la frente de zuka aunque no lo había tocado… y el niño tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecía aun mas sorprendido que pein la sangre de su sensei corría en su Kunai…

-lo vi…- jamás su respiración había sido tan acelerada…- el ataque lo vi…

A pesar del kunai que atravesaba su estomago madara no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la tercera aspa en la pupila roja del pequeño…

-por supuesto que lo viste…y pudiste defenderte- acaricio delicadamente sus cabellos – eso es el sharigan…

-ahh?... sensei nunca quiso matarme?...

-por supuesto que no, al contrario quería que tu quisieras matarme…por eso dije todo eso…-"aunque jamás pensé que llegarías a este punto tan rápido, me has sorprendido mucho zuka" pensó mientras sacaba el kunai de su abdomen.

Por un momento el pequeño sintió que una sensación totalmente nueva le recorría el cuerpo…pero ya no le quedaba ni una gota de chakra…las piernas le flaquearon así que cayó al piso, y tuvo que apoyarse sobre las palmas de sus manos y sus rodillas, mirando a la tierra debajo de el con la respiración acelerada, sentía como si su alma estaba saliéndole por la boca, acababa de perfeccionar su sharigan, la tercera aspa había aparecido, y sentía que no le quedaba chacra.

- es suficiente por hoy, zuka , mañana reanudaremos tu entrenamiento, cuando te sientas mejor entra en la casa… - ordenó madara

Después de eso los akatsukis se dirigieron a la cabaña que estaba a unos cuantos metros, zuka se tendió en la grama y cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar.

En esto pein y madara comenzaron a hablar, lo que no sabían es que por todo el tiempo de soledad que zuka pasaba a oscuras, había aprendido a desarrollar otros sentidos, principalmente su oído, el cual estaba mas desarrollado que el de una persona normal, aunque ni el mismo lo supiera, con este podía escuchar casi perfectamente su conversación y se dedico a prestar atención a lo que estos decían.

- crees que es correcto que continúes con el entrenamiento mañana, no te parece que zuka ya ha llegado bastante lejos, después de todo solo tiene 7 años y esta bastante agotado, aunque aun así es impresionante que haya llegado tan lejos, se nota que tiene el genio de su padre, aunque me recuerda bastante a itachi, es igual de precoz, jajajaja al parecer no le perdió pista al clan ¿verdad?

- si, es verdad zuka tiene mas potencial que su tío y su padre juntos, ja , parece mas sobrino de su tío que hijo de su padre, sin embargo creo que ha llegado tan lejos por la herencia de su madre, según he escuchado esa kunoichi tiene un control de chacra envidiable, que incluso supera a la gondaime, zuka heredó las habilidades de control de chacra de su madre, definitivamente la combinación perfecta…

- hablando de padres, tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos, sabes que hebi esta buscándote, y si llegaran a dar con zuka, tendríamos serios problemas.

- tranquilo, por lo momentos estamos seguros, ya que nadie lo esta buscando y el piensa que sus padres están muertos. -En ese momento zuka pensó para si mientras habría sus ojos ya negros al máximo "yo creo que…, eso quiere decir que están vivos".- mientras siga pensando eso, no tiene ninguna razón para irse.

- si es verdad, además el te idolatra, pero si alguno de sus padres se llegara a enterar de que el esta vivo, no solo tendríamos que enfrentarnos a hebi, sino que sabes que el hokage no dudaría en mandarnos a toda la aldea de konoha aquí y no creo que ni tu puedas con eso.

- ¡¡hebi ¡¡ la aldea de konoha?, ¿es ahí donde están mis padres? – se preguntó internamente zuka

- eso es exactamente por lo que no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo, y por eso debo continuar con el entrenamiento de zuka lo mas pronto posible, no le puedo dar el lujo de descansar.

- aun así, estas siendo muy duro con el, es solo un niño, no me sorprendería que acabara muerto.

- tu sabes muy bien que eso no puede pasar, por que yo tengo otros planes para ese niño, el me será incluso mas útil que itachi...

El niño de repente dejó de escuchar para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, no lo podía creer, el que siempre pensó que estaba solo, tenia padres, padres que al parecer eran muy fuertes y darían todo por el, de repente sintió como se oprimía su corazón al pensar que su sensei, el hombre en quien mas confiaba en este mundo lo mantenía alejado de ellos y le había mentido toda su vida…..

De repente se dio cuenta de algo y se impacto, sus padres, ellos no sabían que el estaba vivo, no lo estaban buscando, ni esperando por el, el..., el nunca los vería, ni conocería el sentimiento de tener una familia, no….., no podía permitirlo, tenia que hacer algo, huir de ahí, si, definitivamente tenía que huir de ahí.

En la noche…todo se encontraba en calma…pero un pequeño no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama...todo en lo que podía pensar era en la familia que nunca tuvo…en que no entendía como sus padres podían pensar que el estaba muerto…tenia muchas preguntas rondando en su cabeza…la tristeza lo embargó…siempre pensó que estaba solo…que a nadie mas que a madara le interesaba su existencia… eso era todo lo que le importaba...pero ahora tenia otro motivo...recordó la vez en que vio a un venadito con su madre y como ella parecía protegerlo…trató de imaginar lo que sería el cariño de una madre…

- mama…- una palabra que no había tenido sentido para el hasta ahora…- ¿donde estas mama?...- intentó pensar en alguien sonriéndole…pero simplemente no pudo…el nunca había sentido su abrazo o un beso…pero sabía que estaba viva y su papa también...solo tenia que encontrarlos…no podía esperar un minuto mas para irse así que espero a que los mayores se durmieran profundos y decidió escapar…para el era ahora o nunca…sin pensarlo mucho y sin hacer mayor ruido, dejando todas sus cosas salio por la ventana...adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

Zuka corría a toda la velocidad que sus pies le permitían…por más rápido que corriera…sentía que madara le respiraba en el cuello…no podía ver nada en la oscuridad de la noche…mas que sombras atemorizantes…sin embargo sus oídos le permitían saber cuando se trababa de una amenaza verdadera…de esta manera siguió caminado a ciegas sin tener muy claro a donde se dirigía…a pesar de su cansancio no quería parar, no podía parar, sabia que tenia que alejarse lo mas posible ya que en lo que saliera la luz del día perdería toda su ventaja.

El día siguiente comenzaba con una mañana lluviosa… mientras madara se dirigía a la habitación del más pequeño habitante de esa cabaña…la lluvia de pain caía delatora sobre la superficie del bosque…avisándole sobre cualquier intruso que pisara esas tierras…

-levántate zuka será mejor que empecemos con el entrenamiento temprano…-el akatsuki se extraño de que el niño no estuviera en su cama…así que se asomo por la ventana con la esperanza de verlo en el jardín – pein has visto a zuka?..

- no…pero eso no es lo mas importante ahora…tenemos compañía…

-hmp…de quien se trata?...

**-**sasuke y compañía…se han divido en dos grupos…

-es una lastima, tendremos que aplazar el entrenamiento…y justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno…espera un momento- el akatsuki se quedó pensando un segundo – ZUKAAA¡¡ - se escuchó el grito en todos los alrededores sin producir ninguna respuesta… -…dime si se encuentra muy lejos

-mmm…no…, no se encuentra afuera…no logró sentirlo….

**-** pues definitivamente aquí adentro no esta…- ambos fruncieron sus seños…

**-**no hay duda el mocoso ha escapado…

-de que estas hablando?... como es que no puedes sentirlo?...

-el niño conoce mi técnica, probablemente sabe que soy yo y esta evadiendo la lluvia...además no creo que pueda mantenerla por mucho mas tiempo…

-demonios ¿Por qué habrá huido? no lo entiendo, será mejor que nos demos prisa en encontrarlo, de ninguna manera puede toparse con un miembro de hebi… -el akatsuki dio un golpe impotente sobre la mesa… - ahhh…brillante día que escogiste para pasear por el bosque zuka…- inmediatamente ambos salieron en la búsqueda del pequeño…

Así pasaron las horas**,** al pobre chico ya le sonaba el estomago del hambre….y seguía caminando sin parar en un bosque que parecía no tener fin…empezaba a tener miedo…sentía que en cualquier momento madara lo encontraría y lo encerraría para siempre.

La amplia área verde no lo ayudaba para nada…el sol estaba cayendo…y ya se estaba poniendo oscuro de nuevo…se dio cuenta de que estaba todo sucio y las ampollas en la planta de sus pies no paraban de dolerle… sentía que no podía dar un paso mas y sabia que estaba suficientemente lejos de la cabaña…así que se acercó a un árbol con raíces frondosas y se sentó acurrucándose entre ellas…el viento empezaba a enfriar.

A pesar de que no quería sentirse débil…no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en su pecho que no disminuyo hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas como tratando de ocultar su llanto aunque no había nadie que lo viera…de pronto subió su mirada y apartando los cabellos que caían en su frente pudo ver claramente el cielo.

-tal vez?...- pareció pensarlo por un segundo - tal vez ellos tambien lo están viendo? – pensar que sus padres estaban bajo el mismo cielo que él veía traía consuelo a su corazón…y le ayudaba a recuperar sus fuerzas…no se rendiría hasta encontrarlos…así que limpio sus lagrimas, vio unas frutas extrañas en el suelo, tomó algunas y comenzó a comer…tenían un sabor bastante amargo pero su hambre era tanta que no le importó…después de que su estomago estuvo algo lleno…se recostó lentamente en el árbol y a pesar de que luchó contra el sueño…el cansancio pudo mas y poco a poco fue cayendo dormido…en un profundo trance.

El sol comenzaba a salir…los pájaros despertaban alegres en sus nidos…y en las hojas de los árboles aun se podía observar rastro del rocío…zuka dormía profundo parecía que todos sus miedos desaparecían en sus sueños…el sol comenzaba a pegar de frente en su cara…todo en el bosque estaba en movimiento así que había muchos ruidos confusos…cuando se dio cuenta de que escuchaba unos pasos ya estaban muy cerca y para cuando abrió los ojos habían dos figuras frente a él tapándole la luz del sol...su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente…parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su vista…y pudo ver perfectamente a un pelinegro imponente de tes pálida y que llevaba una katana en su espalda…seguido por otro sujeto que parecía un gigante de cabellos castaños y bastante despeinados…ambos lo observaban detalladamente…el pequeño tragó grueso ante tal impresión…

- oye sasuke será mejor que nos encarguemos de él antes de alguien mas lo haga – afirmaba juugo, el pequeño abrió sus ojos extensamente y el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle, el pelinegro asentó con la cabeza sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al niño…

El destino de zuka daba otro giro inesperado…sin saberlo se encontraba al frente de su padre…demo…. ¿Cómo podría saber que sus pasos lo habían llevado justo a donde quería?…

**Etoo…si lo he dejado ahí es por que no estoy muy segura de lo que sigue…solo sé que el capi que viene es el que empata con el principio…por favor chicos dejen review…para saber si les gustó o cualquier cosa…recuerden que es mi primer fic…y las ganas de continuar la saco de uds. n.n.…les agradezco mucho…besitos…chau…**

**respuestas:wiii.. hoy me pongo al dia ...**

Boggio: hola preciosa¡¡…etoo…gracias por tus review para cuando escribí aishiteru estaba de un sensible…que bueno que te gusto…bueno ojala sigas leyendo y te siga gustando…muchas gracias por tu apoyo linda…besos…te cuidas...

kokorita: hola linda¡¡ gracias por tus comen la verdad yo quería alegrarlos con la reconciliación..pero a mas de un chico le saque lagrimas…jejeje..que cosa no?...bueno muchas gracias por tus reviews preciosa…besos…de verdad que me animan a continuar… te cuidas….un beso gigante…

sakura daidouji: hola ¡¡..mucha gracias por tu review...en serio que me animo…bueno ya lo estoy continuando ojala te siga gustando…y puedas seguir dejando comen…significa mucho para mi…chau..besos…

pandora84:gracias por el comen…significan mucho para mi…bueno me estoy tardando menos en actualizar..…besitos te cuidas…

tetesama: besos preciosa…voy a ver la serie que me recomendaste..ojala te guste el capi..muak te me cuidas mucho…chau…

hikki:hola ¡¡ cuanto tiempo creí que te habías olvidado de mi..XD…de verdad que tu review me inspiro mucho gracias…que bueno que te siga gustando…muchos besos…chau…

akai akura:hola linda ahí te envíe la imagen de taki…no podía permitir que te quedaras sin verla..u.u..imagínate con todo el apoyo que me has dado….ojala te guste…un beso enorme..chau..te me cuidas mucho…y como sabes mi imagen favorita es la de Sakura y sasuke bajo la lluvia…pero también me encanta la de minato…

Ale: hola preciosa¡¡ bueno ese es el rollo el se llama amai pero cree que se llama zuka..eso probablemente cause confusión pero todo es parte de lo misma historia...gracias por dejar reviews..bueno un beso…nos vemos…chau..XD..

sakura witch: hola linda¡¡ gracias por el review…de verdad que me encanto...ojala te siga gustando el fic..besos te cuidas…

nehezuchiha: hola preciosa gracias por tooodos tus reviews de verdad que me encantaron…un beso enorme y ojala te siga gustando el fic…chau..te cuidas

carito: hola..gracias por los reviews..en serio que me animaron..etoo…pues gracias trato de mejorar con cada capi…bueno ojala te siga gustando..besos..chau..

naruko chan: hola¡ cuanto tiempo…que bueno que me has dejado review…muchas gracias de veras¡¡…ojala te siga gustando…un beso enorme..chau…

shanon:hola..gracias por tus reviews..sabes que me animan mucho…un beso enorme…nos vemos..chau….ojala te siga gustando…

ana:hola preciosa…gracias por seguir dejando reviews…uy no estab segura de si les iba a gustar taki..bueno nos vemos..cahu..te cuidas un beso enorme..

cerecita:hola..espero que estés muy pero muy bien..sabes tu review me inspiro para este capi..gracias…ojala te guste..un beso enorme..chau..

cristi: hola que bueno que te gusto¡¡…la verdad quería hacerlos reír un poco después de tanto drama..XD..jejeje…bueno nos vemos besos…chau..te cuidas…ojala te siga gustando…

x3lldanierallsanllx3:hola preciosa¡¡ dios..definitivamente tus reviews me encanta…muchas gracias en serio que son muy emotivos…muchas personas me han dicho que aishiteru es su capi favorito…bueno seguimos en contacto..cuidate mucho..un beso enorme..nos vemos..

Natalia (**shampoo**) y vivian (**ukyo**): chicas la extrano¡¡..ojala que sigan leyendo y que les guste…les mando muchos besos…muak..cuídense…chau…

**fin respuestas.**


	20. Un sentimiento inexplicable…

En el capitulo anterior:

**Wolas….n.n…toy happy de que la inspiración llegara pronto…sus reviews me impulsaron mucho…XD…no saben como se los agradezco…etoo…bueno aquí dejo la conti la verdad no estoy muy segura del capi pensé que seria corto pero quedo algo largo…XD…ojala les guste y dejen R.R….XD…por favor.**

En el capitulo anterior:

El sol comenzaba a salir…los pájaros despertaban alegres en sus nidos…y en las hojas de los árboles aun se podía observar rastro del rocío…zuka dormía profundo parecía que todos sus miedos desaparecían en sus sueños…el sol comenzaba a pegar de frente en su cara…todo en el bosque estaba en movimiento así que había muchos ruidos confusos…cuando se dio cuenta de que escuchaba unos pasos ya estaban muy cerca y para cuando abrió los ojos habían dos figuras frente a él tapándole la luz del sol...su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente…parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su vista…y pudo ver perfectamente a un pelinegro imponente de tes pálida y que llevaba una katana en su espalda…seguido por otro sujeto que parecía un gigante de cabellos castaños y bastante despeinados…ambos lo observaban detalladamente…el pequeño tragó grueso ante tal impresión…

- oye sasuke será mejor que nos encarguemos de él antes de alguien mas lo haga – afirmaba juugo, el pequeño abrió sus ojos extensamente y el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle, el pelinegro asentó con la cabeza sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al niño…

Un sentimiento inexplicable…

-hmp…oye niño acércate…- habló el pelinegro con voz gruesa y seca…ambos se miraron directamente y el alma de sasuke se estremeció, el pequeño se asustó aun mas de lo que estaba…y parándose repentinamente comenzó a correr en dirección contraria…los adultos se quedaron extrañados…

-no…no…no me van a atrapar…- decía el pequeño mientras corría desesperado…pero repentinamente juugo apareció al frente

-espera niño…no intentes escapar…- zuka dio la vuelta para comenzar de nuevo su carrera pero el pelinegro estaba justo detrás de el y quedaron frente a frente…sasuke lo sujetó firmemente por los brazos pero sin hacerle daño…

-hmp…cálmate, no pensamos hacerte daño…- el niño comenzó a luchar inútilmente para zafarse de su amarre

-nooo…nooo…suélteme…no pienso volver…- el pequeño parecía una pequeña fiera enjaulada…mientras a medida que juugo se acercaba podía ver como sasuke se las arreglaba para no soltarlo.

-volver a donde?...de que hablas?...estas perdido?...- el niño miro a su opresor con

una arrogancia que a sasuke le recordó a si mismo…

-NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME A VOLVER SI YO NO QUIERO...madara -sama no es mi papa¡¡- el pelinegro se alarmó al escuchar ese nombre… y sujetó aun mas fuerte al niño…se agacho para estar a la misma altura y poder mirar a la cara del pequeño…

-que?...repite eso?...repítelo – el niño tomo aire…para gritar muy fuerte en la cara del pelinegro

-QUE NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME A VOLVER SI YO NO QUIERO¡¡ - al mismo tiempo que acertó a golpear con bastante fuerza en su entrepierna…inmediatamente se deshizo su amarre…la cara de sasuke se puso roja y el pequeño no perdió tiempo antes de empezar a correr…

-JUUGO¡¡ conoce a madara, no lo dejes ir¡¡…-no había terminado de hablar sasuke cuando el castaño ya estaba en movimiento y en un instante el pequeño zuka se vio prisionero otra vez… miraba a su nuevo agresor con rabia tratando de descifrar si le serviría el mismo truco para zafarse nuevamente….

-ni lo pienses¡¡ - intuyó el castaño…al tiempo que el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente a ellos…cuando zuka se percató de su cercanía alzó una ceja y comenzó a luchar de nuevo por su liberación…

-SUELTAME¡¡…SUELTAME ¡¡

-hmp…cálmate mocoso…ya te dije que no te vamos a hacer daño…- el niño se tranquilizó un poco pero aun tenia una expresión molesta – ahora dime como esta eso de que conoces a madara?...

-no quieran engañarme…yo sé que ustedes quieren que regrese a la cabaña…pero madara –sama no puede obligarme

-a la cabaña?...de que cabaña hablas?...ahí esta madara?- interrogaba juugo quien al acercarse a detallar al niño se percató del parecido que tenia con el uchiha…exceptuando sus cabellos tenían rasgos muy parecidos pero no quiso darle mayor importancia…el pequeño seguía sin inmutarse.

-oye escucha bien…- comenzó el pelinegro – nosotros no estamos con madara ni queremos llevarte a ninguna parte…de acuerdo?...todo lo contrarío estamos buscándolo y tu nos podrías ayudar.

-ahh?...ustedes están buscando a madara –sama?

-así es…para que veas que no estamos mintiendo te vamos a soltar si prometes no escapar, de todas maneras ya debes saber que sería inútil… lo prometes? -el pequeño afirmó con la cabeza así que juugo lo dejó libre - lo ves…crees que si quisiéramos obligarte a algo te soltaríamos…en este preciso momento estaríamos en camino de esa cabaña que mencionas…- "tiene razón…talvez dice la verdad"…pensó el niño aunque si algo le había enseñado la vida era a no confiar en las personas…

-de acuerdo ahora que estas mas calmado podemos hablar…vamos siéntate, luces cansado…- trataba inútilmente juugo de ganar la confianza del infante mientras los adultos se sentaban cómodos en unas raíces zuka seguía viéndolos con desconfianza…

-hmp…como te llamas?...-estaba intrigado el pelinegro…

- no sabe que es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin decir el suyo… - sasuke sonrío de medio lado…ante la insolencia que mostraba el chico en semejante situación.

-es cierto…mi compañero juugo y yo…

-sasuke… ya lo escuché…

-así es…entonces cual es tu nombre? – el niño se quedó pensando por un momento… a pesar de que sabía que su sensei le había mentido sobre sus padres no sabía que tan cierto era la historia sobre los uchiha…así que instintivamente pensó que lo mejor sería guardarse su identidad….

- zuka –contestó secamente…

- con que zuka ehh….y dime zuka que hace un niño tan pequeño solo en un bosque como este?...

-YO NO SOY PEQUEÑO – se sintió insultado… - para que lo sepa yo ya tengo – lo pensó por un momento y trató se subirse la edad… - 10 años y además eso no le importa…-el niño voltio la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto de indiferencia, a pesar de que el niño parecía bastante pesado por alguna razón su altanería le agradaba bastante a sasuke…la verdad se sentía atraído hacia ese niño sin entender el por que….

-hmp ya veo… pero aún así no deberías estar solo por aquí…

-yo puedo cuidarme solo…

-no lo dudo…pero tus padres deben estar preocupados no crees?...- el pequeño bajo sus brazos con pesar al tiempo que su mirada se dirigió triste al suelo…

-yo…yo no tengo padres…

-hmp…entiendo entonces es por eso que madara te cuida? –el pequeño se alteró

-el no me cuida ¡¡…el solo quiere que yo…- frenó sus impulsos al recordar que estaba frente a extraños…- sea su sirviente a cambio de comida y un lugar donde dormir,a sasuke le extrañoque los akatsukis usaran niños para esas labores, pero pensó que probablemente lo hacían por que eran mas fácil de manipular - etoo… y ustedes para que lo están buscando?... –preguntó con perspicacia…

-pues…veras el debe estar esperando por nosotros, la verdad es que es nuestro amigo pero nos perdimos en este bosque tan grande…y ahora no logramos encontrarlo…

-eso no es verdad, si fueran sus amigos sabrían donde esta la cabaña, además madara –sama no tiene amigos…así que no les diré nada…- se rehusó rotundamente a colaborar sentándose de golpe.

-hmp…ya veo que no hay forma de engañarte…tienes razón no somos sus amigos…demo…es muy importante que lo encontremos, a eso hemos venido… y llevamos mucho días de camino…entiendes…- de repente zuka cayó en cuenta de algo...el realmente no conocía ese bosque…ni siquiera estaba seguro de a donde se dirigía…la verdad del asunto es que estaba perdido…y su mejor opción venían a ser un completo par de desconocidos…en todo caso eso era mejor que encontrarse con madara…y no tenia nada que perder.

-y ustedes vienen desde muy lejos?...

-pues si…venimos del país del fuego… -contestó juugo el pequeño inmediatamente se alarmó…recordó perfectamente cuando su sensei le había explicado que la aldea de konoha la que supuestamente había matado a sus padres quedaba en la tierra del fuego…

-entonces ustedes vienen de konoha?…

-pues no precisamente de ahí…pero bastante cerca…tu has estado en konoha?...la conoces?...- preguntaba muy curioso el pelinegro.

-pues la verdad no…nunca he estado ahí pero tengo que llegar allá…- dijo muy determinado.

-tienes que ir a konoha y eso por que?. –el niño se puso nervioso a pesar de pensaba que sus padres estaban allá no le tenia ni una pizca de confianza a sus habitantes…para él seguían siendo personas que solo podían sentir desprecio por los uchihas y seguiría pensando lo mismo hasta que alguien le demostrará lo contrarío.

-etoo…yo…- no sabia que decir…- pues madara –sama me dijo una vez que ellos eran sus enemigos y que nunca podría ir allá, yo no quiero ser un sirviente nunca mas así que si voy a ese lugar, se que él nunca podrá encontrarme.

-ya veo…te diré lo que haremos… si tu me ayudas a encontrar a madara yo te ayudaré a llegar a konoha…te parece?...de todas maneras tengo que pasar allá recogiendo a alguien antes de ir a casa.

-como se que me esta diciendo la verdad?...

-pues tendrás que confiar en mi zuka…de la misma manera en que yo confío en que tu no me estas dirigiendo a una trampa…- el pequeño lo pensó por dos segundos…

-entonces si yo los llevó hasta la cabaña en donde esta madara –sama…usted me ensañará como llegar a konoha…lo promete?... –el pelinegro se acercó al niño y agachándose

quedaron al mismo nivel…

-te prometo que si todo sale bien…yo personalmente te llevaré a donde quieras…

-y que pasará cuando lo encontremos, el jamás va a dejar que yo me marché…

-eso déjamelo a mi…desde hace tiempo que he querido enseñarle una lección, el y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes…en cuanto me vea se olvidara de ti y tu podrás huir…de acuerdo?. – el niño sintió que una inusual confianza le recorría el cuerpo…pero sin entender por que, algo le decía que podía confiar en ese pelinegro…no entendía la sensación de seguridad que le trasmitía y mucho menos si era un recién conocido sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir una conexión…así que le extendió su mano para cerrar el trato…y lo confirmo con una hermosa sonrisa…que inmediatamente llamó la atención del uchiha mayor…"esa sonrisa"…pensó sasuke, le parecía haberla visto antes.

- de acuerdo…ahora somos socios- el pelinegro estrechó su mano…con una expresión en la cara que juugo jamás había visto antes…sasuke parecía optimista…

-entonces no perdamos tiempo, indícanos el camino…socio…

Así comenzaron a caminar…zuka no recordaba muy bien el camino por donde había escapado…y tampoco tenia mucha prisa en encontrar a madara así que estaba un poco desorientado…el chico dejaba que sus sentidos lo guiaran…una fragancia, un aroma que le pareciera familiar… y refrescaba su memoria…pero al poco tiempo de andanza se sintió débil…el hambre volvió a atormentarlo y sus pies seguían doliendo…ambos adultos se percataron inmediatamente del estado del niño…

-zuka estas bien?...preguntaba el castaño…al ver al niño tratar de recostarse de un árbol para descansar…

-etoo…si solo tengo un poco de sed…

-hmp…no has comido nada cierto?...- el pelinegro sabia que estaba en lo correcto así que antes de que respondiera…ya se encontraba sacando algunas provisiones del bolso que cargaba juugo -de todas maneras ya era hora de que descansáramos un poco - juugo no salía de su sorpresa…sasuke hablando de descanso?...ni en sus mejores días…sabia que no quería hacer sentir mal al niño..

Los tres pararon a comer y Zuka se devoró todo cuanto le dieron…tambien pudo saciar su sed, empezaba a recuperar fuerzas…en ese momento sasuke notó las ampollas que se veían a través de su zapatos rotos…

-hmp…eso no luce bien…si Sakura estuviera ya los hubiese sanado… -el pequeño miro a sus pies y trató de disimular…

-no…no están tan mal…- cuando subió su mirada de nuevo pudo ver como el pelinegro le extendía la mano…

-hmp…será mejor que yo te lleve….- el niño se quedó mirando extrañado…y el pelinegro colocó su típica expresión facial de indiferencia – de esa manera iremos mas rápido…si sigues caminando así solo perderemos tiempo valioso…cuando te sientas mejor solo avísame…- el pequeño asentó y tomando la mano pasó a los hombros del pelinegro en posición de caballito…desde ahí siguió indicando el camino.

Sin percatarse de ello, tanto el pelinegro como el niño fueron poco a poco embargados por una extraña sensación de paz…algo indescriptible…como olvidando por un momento la situación en donde estaban…y todo estuviera simplemente perfecto…sentían que simplemente estaban en el lugar a donde pertenecían…mientras juugo pensaba que ni suigetsu ni karin le creerían si les contara…

En la noche…ya habían recorrido un buen trecho…pero la oscuridad hacia difícil continuar…así que hicieron una fogata donde cocinaron algo para cenar y luego acamparon…cada uno fue buscando un lugar para dormir…y zuka instintivamente se acomodó al lado de sasuke…a la luz del fuego…y bajó el abrigo del cielo estrellado…sin saber que clase de conexión tenían…la sangre hablaba mas fuerte que las palabras…

- hmp…debe ser difícil… -comentó el pelinegro…

-ahhh?...

- trabajar para alguien como madara…debe ser difícil…

-ahh…si, pero no es tan malo…

-y sabes que pasó con tus padres?...¿como llegaste a las manos de madara…?- el pequeño bajó su mirada mientras meditaba su respuesta...por mas que se sintiera cómodo en la presencia del pelinegro…la falta de respuestas a sus preguntas hacia que fuera muy precavido con respecto a su origen…

-ellos…murieron…y luego madara –sama me recogió…eso es todo.

-ya veo… -sasuke se quedó pensativo – sabes yo tambien perdí a mis padres…cuando era un poco mas joven que tu… - el niño subió la mirada prestando mucha atención no quería perder ni una sola palabra –luego mi único hermano tuvo que abandonarme así que me quede solo, al igual que tu…y todo se lo debo a madara…- el pequeño abrió sus ojos sorprendidos…

-por que?...

-es una larga historia…pero si te digo esto es para que sepas cuales son mis intenciones con el…así que en el instante que lo encontremos debes huir pronto de ahí…entiendes…

-y como se supone que voy a llegar a konoha?…

-hmp…si todo sale bien yo te alcanzare luego pero en cualquier caso te voy a dar un pergamino indicándote el camino…todo lo que debes hacer es seguir las instrucciones… y una vez que estés allá pregunta por el hokage…dile que vas de mi parte, el te va a ayudar en todo…

-y que va a pasar con usted sasuke –sama?...- el pelinegro se quedó mirando fijó al cielo

-yo voy a estar bien…probablemente te alcance luego…pero tu no debes preocuparte por eso entiendes…solo debes ocuparte de llegar a konoha…ahí estarás bien…

-entiendo…- el niño se quedó pensando un momento - entonces usted también esta solo…- el pelinegro sonrío de medio lado…

-hmp…eso pensaba, hasta hace poco pensaba que no tenia nada mas que mi venganza…y solo vivía para eso, pero una persona me enseño que hay otras cosas, cosas mas importantes…y que cuanto mas te alejas…mas lastimas a las personas que amas.

-pero las personas que nos lastiman no pueden salirse con la suya… eso es importante, si no, usted no estaría aquí.

-así es…eso es importante pero no a costa de las personas que amas… muchas personas trataron de ayudarme…pero yo simplemente no pude verlo y termine lastimando a los que mas quería… - sasuke bajó su vista al suelo para luego cerrar sus ojos - tuve que perder algo muy importante para aprender esa lección…así que recuerda esto siempre zuka no importa lo que pase o como te sientas, nunca estas realmente solo…siempre habrá alguien pensando en ti… – el niño se quedó viendo fijo a la imponente figura del pelinegro, definitivamente había algo que le agradaba de él, zuka sonrió espontáneamente…

-entonces esta decidido...nos encontraremos en konoha¡¡ - el pelinegro se quedo viendo la pequeño un poco sorprendido…

Al poco tiempo los tres se quedaron dormidos…pero zuka seguía dando vueltas…sasuke se percató que era por el frió así que se quitó su camisa y lo arropo…esto calmo el frío del pequeño, en ese momento el pelinegro se dedicó a mirarlo de cerca y delicadamente limpio los cabellos de su frente… mientras lo miraba fijamente su cara seguía siendo igual de inexpresiva pero por dentro ese niño le producía toda clase de sensaciones…esa clase de ternura solo se la producía una persona…una kunoichi que se encontraba en konoha.

A la mañana siguiente…se levantaron en cuanto el sol salio…y siguieron con su camino hasta que llegó el medio día…a medida que ellos avanzaban los akatsukis tambien tenían su propia búsqueda…Cada vez estaban más cerca del encuentro…cada vez más cerca de la despedida….

**Bueno hemos llegado al principio de la historia así que la continuación de este capi ya esta lista y son el capi 1 y 2 …XD…los he puesto mas bonitos…n.n…aunque el mismo contenido…cualquier cosa me dice… bechosssss…n.n…**

**Respuestas: **

Sakura witch: hola preciosa…gracias por tus reviews…en el proximo capi veremos lo que esta suicediendo en konoha…besos..n.n. por cierto me agrado mucho esa frase sobre las coincidencias….

Ale: en serio crees que no es mi primer fic…gracias preciosas de verdad que tus reviews me animan mucho eres un sol…n.n…

Akai akura: hola linda…gracias por tus reviews….yo también estaba muy emocionada de este capi también esta enfocado en zuka..de hecho no puedo creer que lo escribiera tan rápido..besitos…te me cuidads…

Natalia y vivia: holaaaaaaa chicas…gracias por acordarse de mi…que bueno que siguen leyendo de verdad que las extrañaba mucho…se me cuidan ..besossss…n.n…

hanameHaruno21:hola bueno no me demore mucho…espero que te guste y si puedes me dejes otro review d veras que me anima..besos..n.n…

kokorita: hola preciosa…wiiiiiiii..ahora todo tiene sentido verdad..XD…bueno nos vemos ..ojala te guste besos…n.n…

hikky: hola que bueno que te gusto….bueno poco a poco iremos saliendo de las dudas..Xd…que ni yo se lo que va a pasar…besos…n.n…gracias por tus reviews de verdad que me encantan…

maat sacmios: hola preciosa cuanto tiempo…pues vamos a ver como se dan las cosas…gracias por tus reviews sabes que me animan muchiosimo…te mando muchosss besos…y bueno ya ves que pude continuar pronto…n.n….la verdad no se que sigue…

lupita –chan: hola bella..la verdad me hizo mucha gracia tu review..XD..espero que estes muy bien..me alegra mucho haber podido actualizar tan rápido…en serio que tu review me impulso mucho a continuar…n.n…ojala te siga gustando…besos…

**Fin respuestas.**


	21. La determinación de naruto

**wolas¡¡ ...aquí les dejo la conti del capi 2 pero esta situado en los acontecimientos en konoha muchas gracias por sus comen...bueno ya nos estamos acercando al final del fic...nos vemos pronto, porfavor no olviden dejar R.R..chau...besos...n.n...habrá mas sobre zuka en el proximo capi...**

La determinación de naruto…

En la mansión hyuga…

Taki se encontraba tirada en el suelo apoyada sobre sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos, respiraba con dificultad, estaba toda sudada y su ropa parecía bastante rasgada… en la paredes de la habitación estaban toda clase de kunais clavados…la niña era observada por su abuelo quien tambien lucía algo agitado sin embargo en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo que reflejaba orgullo…

-hmp…es suficiente por hoy…-habló el jefe del clan poseedor del byakugan…sin embargo a pesar de que parecía que a la niña ya no le quedaba una gota de chakra, la pequeña se levanto con determinación y aunque jadeaba por el agotamiento su actitud demostraba que no se daría por vencida…

-NO¡¡…aún no termina abuelito¡¡…-tomo la posición defensiva hyuga con las manos a la delantera… al verla así hiashi recordó a hanabi cuando era pequeña..

-hmp…estas segura ?...no tendré compasión…- la pequeña frunció su seño parta luego sonreír desafiante…

-no quiero que la tengas…BYAKUGAN¡¡– el huyga con un remolino de aire comenzó a arrojar toda clase de armas filosas hacia la pequeña…quien empezó a hacer movimientos circulares muy rápidamente mientras rechazaba cada una de las armas con chakra proveniente de sus manos, algunos cuchillos salían disparados hacia las paredes y otros caían al piso…al finalizar la pequeña volvió a su posición inicial pero jadeando bastante…"esta vez logró esquivarlos todos" pensó hiashi sorprendido , sin embargo la rubia pronto cayó al piso aturdida y su abuelo se precipitó a ayudarla algo que nunca había hecho con sus hijas…

-taki esta bien?...- la pequeña hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza – hmp…eso te pasa por abusar de tus fuerzas, ¿Qué te he dicho de las reservas de chakra ?, para un ninja es tan importante saber usar los jutsus como saber guardar reservas de chakra, si te quedas sin fuerzas durante una batalla el enemigo pondrá hacer contigo lo que quiera.

-pe…pero a mi papa nunca le pasaba eso…- la niña apretó su puño con impotencia - kakashi –sensei me ha contado sobre las misiones del equipo 7…

-tu papa…-el castaño se quedó pensativo ya que la rubia no conocía nada sobre el kyubi, todos esperaban que fuera un poco mayor para que pudiera entender que su padre no era un mounstro, esto lo había decidido naruto, el mayor miedo del gobernante de toda konoha era encontrar la mirada fría que los aldeanos algún día le brindaron en los plateados ojos de su hija – el es un ninja especial por algo es el hokage no crees?

-si…pero yo quiero ser tan fuerte como él…- el castaño colocó una expresión facial bastante irónica.

-ja…sabías que tu papa fue el peor de todos los graduados de ese año en la academia?..-la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida – en realidad era bastante malo…

-en serio abuelito?...mi papi?...y como se convirtió en hokage?...

-en serio…supongo que tuvo que entrenar mucho y mas duro que los demás…pero créeme cuando te digo que no nació siendo un genio…- la niña bajó su mirada

-ya veo…- el hombre se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y a su rostro volvió una expresión sobria…

-pero lo que realmente convirtió a tu padre en hokage…fue su determinación de nunca rendirse…-la niña subió la mirada atenta al rostro de su abuelo – sabes lo hyugas fuimos dotados con una de las mas poderosas líneas sucesorias que existen, tu padre no tuvo esa suerte…así que tuvo que esforzarse mucho mas que los demás para cumplir sus sueños, él jamás se dio por vencido sin importar lo que pasase… y tu taki has heredado algo mucho mas valioso para un ninja que una línea sucesoria…has heredado su determinación…- la niña abrió sus ojos al máximo, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la pequeña uzumaki…

-ya lo veras abuelito¡¡….yo seré la mejor de todas las kunoichis da'ttebayo – dijó apuntando al hombre…quien no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente para luego acercarse a colocar su fuerte manos sobre los cabellos dorados en un gesto de aprobación.

-no lo dudo pequeña…no lo dudo.

Su conversación fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando hinata entró precipitadamente cargando un pequeño pelinegro de ojos azules, taki cambio su semblante al instante, el rostro molesto de su madre le indicaba que estaba en problemas...

- sabía que estarías aquí…-la pelinegra no disimuló ni un instante su molestia mientras el bebe al notar su tono intentó refugiarse aún mas en su pecho…al parecer era un chiquitín bastante tímido…- ¿Qué te he dicho del entrenamiento?

-pe…pero mamá…

-hinata no la reprendas, ella no tiene la culpa…-hablo hiashi mas como un abuelo que como el jefe del clan hyuga…- yo la llamé para que entrenara.

-no intentes defenderla padre, se muy bien que ella vino por su propia cuenta, taki recoge tus cosas, nos vamos ya…

-no es justo –la niña se cruzó de brazos - yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes no se la lleven con el abuelo…

-eso no esta en discusión el entrenamiento aquí sigue suspendido y tu lo sabes muy bien…

-hmp…obedece a tu madre taki…- hiashi se sentó en la única silla dentro de la habitación, mientras aparentaba indiferencia…

-pero abuelito…

-hmp…ellos son tus padres tienes que obedecerles…- el castaño llevó sus manos cruzadas hasta su boca…la niña bajo sus hombros y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-adiós abuelito…- se despidió la rubia con un gran abrazo que fue en parte correspondido emprendió rumbo para salir de la habitación y justo cuando su madre iba a seguirla…

-hinata…- la morena dirigió la mirada hacia su padre – hay cosas que son simplemente inevitables.

-solo mantente alejado de mis hijos…padre…- fue lo último que dijo la pelinegra antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el despacho de konoha…

El hokage se encontraba detrás de una torre de papeles…cuando escuchó como tocaban a su puerta…

-PASE¡¡- indico mientras un suspiro salio de su boca al ver todos los papeles que le quedaban por sellar, pero se alegró cuando vio a una pelirosa entrando por la puerta – SAKURA –CHAN¡¡ que bueno que ya llegaste – la kunoichi tambien suspiró al ver el desastre de papeles en el despacho…"no cambias naruto" pensó mientras se acercaba

-hola naruto, ehh…perdón ..hokage –sama – saludo respetuosamente con una reverencia…

-tranquila Sakura –chan estamos solos…-contestó el rubio por lo bajito mientras le hacia una seña confianzuda con la mano para que tomara asiento –vamos siéntate…ponte cómoda

- ya veo que todo sigue igual por aquí naruto…- insinúo la pelirosa mientras el rubio veía a todas partes.

-etoo…ehh..-el rubio empezó a rascarse detrás de la cabeza…y comenzó a bromear- oye Sakura –chan por que no te vienes a trabajar para acá?...me hace falta alguien que me eche una mano…ehhh? –sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras volteó su mirada.

-pensé que para eso tenias a shikamaru…

-pues…bueno ya sabes que a él todo le parece problemático, tuve que obligarlo a que me ayudara a asignar las misiones…

-shikamaru esta asignado misiones?...¿que no se supone que eso lo hace el hokage naruto?-la pelirosa lo miró con sospecha…el rubio colocó una expresión de sorpresa.

-ehh…pues yo tengo otros asuntos mas importantes de que ocuparme, además yo tengo plena confianza en shikamaru para esa misión…

-esa no es una misión naruto, es una tarea.- "ya veo ,shikamaru es el nuevo Shizune" pensó sakura al tiempo que imagina al nara totalmente fastidiado de perseguir a naruto para que cumpliera sus obligaciones - en fin , querías que viniera para ofrecerme empleo.

-ehh…ahora que lo dices no veo al teme…¿donde esta? –sakura empezó a hurgar distraídamente en el escritorio.

-ehh…no pudo venir, se le presentó algo de último momento pero seguro que luego pasa por aquí.

-mmm…ya veo…- de pronto sakura se topo con una foto en donde tsunade le estaba entregando oficialmente el titulo de hokage a naruto

- ahh ¿ como esta tsunade –sama ?, aún no quiere salir de los bares.

-bueno en realidad la oba- chan ahora se la pasa huyéndole al ero –sennin – reía naruto mientras Sakura seguía revisando las fotos- creo que nunca se dará por vencido hasta que le diga que si, incluso se ha dedicado a pagar sus deudas.

- ya veo…- repentinamente la pelirosa se topo con una foto donde aparecían los cuatro integrantes de la familia uzumaki -hyuga - ohh….veo que el pequeño takeshi esta muy grande…Cuánto tiene ya ¿ un año?

-ahh…es verdad, tu lo viste cuando estaba recién nacido ya tiene un poco mas de un año - el rubio echó un vistazo a la foto con una mirada un poco nostálgica - si esta muy grande…precisamente de eso quería hablarte. –el semblante de la pelirosa se tornó mucho mas serio…

-mmm…esto tiene algo que ver con el clan cierto?...

-así es…veras según las tradiciones de los hyugas taki pertenece al souke y es la heredera después de hinata , pero takeshi al igual que neji pertenece al bouke …-la pelirosa se alarmó inmediatamente, el rubio se dio la vuelta para observar la aldea desde su ventana de esta manera era mas fácil de disimular la tristeza de su mirada - ellos quieren sellar su destino en su frente…- la kunoichi bajó su mirada

-¿el sello del pajaro enjaulado? – el rubio volteo para mirar a los ojos esmeraldas….

- exacto…él aún esta muy pequeño pero se que en cualquier momento querrán sellarlo, aún estamos negociando con ellos pero el consejo del souke se niega a ceder ni siquiera por que es el hijo del hokage, para ellos es solo un miembro mas del bouke que debe ser controlado para luego servirle como protección a taki, pero veras en este momento ustedes no tienen nada que ver con konoha, ya sasuke fue sacado de nuestro libro bingo así que nadie los persigue y por supuesto que yo no mandaría a ningún equipo ambu en su búsqueda.

-entiendo naruto…la verdad queremos ayudarte, pero no entiendo muy bien nuestra participación en este asuntó.

- pues yo no me detendré hasta que eliminen esa costumbre –el rubio se quedó algo pensativo - hace tiempo hice una promesa y no pienso retractarme cueste lo que me cueste, sin embargo hinata y yo lo hemos pensado mucho y necesitamos un plan B por si las cosas no salen bien, solo confiamos en ustedes así que en el peor de los casos queremos que ustedes de lleven a takeshi muy lejos de aquí.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos extensamente…mientras todo parecía girar en torno a ella.

-na…naruto entiendes lo que eso significa?...

-lo se Sakura – el rubio dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio - esto no es fácil para mi pero no voy a dejar que sellen a mi hijo y es la única manera de que ni hinata ni taki

sufran las consecuencias de ese maldito clan, además sería algo temporal tampoco lo dejaríamos con ustedes por siempre solo hasta que yo consiga la manera de cambiar esa estupida tradición, por que voy a cambiarla pase lo que pasé ttebayo…- la pelirosa se quedó viendo fijo a la determinación del rubio.

-na…naruto…

-en fin…solo quería saber si podemos contar con ustedes?...pero en vista de que el teme no esta aquí tal vez tu quieras discutirlo con él primero. – la pelirosa sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo naruto era prácticamente un sacrificio para él, ella conocía perfectamente la horrible sensación que producía la perdida de un hijo…así que sonrío dulcemente y tomo las manos del rubio fuertemente

-tranquilo, se que sasuke estará de acuerdo, además si no tendrá que vérselas conmigo – sakura le guiñó un ojo – siempre podrás contar con nosotros naruto ,para lo que sea…-la pelirosa se quedó pensativa con un semblante de preocupación – etoo...no es que no confié ti,pero sabes muy bien como son los clanes respecto a sus tradiciones ,sabes que no será nada fácil cambiar lo que han venido haciendo todos estos años…

-lo sé…pero voy a lograrlo, ya lo verás dattebayo…

El destino de un niño depende de la determinación de su padre…¿podrá naruto cambiar el destino que el clan hyuga tiene preparado para takeshi ?

**Respuestas:**

Shanon: hola preciosa qué bueno que te gusto…de verdad que tus reviews me encantan…n.n…besos te me cuidas…y gracias por todo tu apoyo…n.n

Akai akura: hola bella¡¡ que bueno que te gusta y muchas gracias por animarme a continuarlo…de veras…bueno esta es la continuación del capi 2…ojala te guste…etoo…de nada por enviarte el correo a mi me encanta que haya personas que se interesen en el fic y me animen en serio…bueno te me cuidas preciosa…besos….n.n….

Vivian Alejandra: hola chicas¡¡ que bueno que les gusto de verdad que me ponen hapyy..n.n..-estaba nerviosa de si les iba a gustar el capi..bueno nos vemos besos…n.n…

Ale: uy…muy bonito tu review en serio …que bueno que te gusto el capi y que pienses que es el enlace perfecto…n.n…me alegró demasiado cuando lo leí…bueno te me cuidas besos…n.n…y gracias por animarme a continuar…en serio…n.n…

Lupita chan: hola preciosa…bueno es verdad que sasuke es un despitado…XD..pero también hay que ver varias cosas…el pobre de amai con lo traumado que esta le mintió bastante…primero le dijo que tenía 10 años…después que sus papas estaban muertos y luego que se iba a konoha para que madara no lo tuviera de sirviente…XD…además de que sasuke nunca lo vio de bebe y el niño tiene el pelo castaño….osea la verdad es que por más que sea el papa el pobre de sasuke no es adivino….jejeje….pero suerte que lo vio activando el sharingan esto le tiene que dar alguna pista no?...XD…aunque tienes razón eso no le quita lo teme..Bueno nos estamos viendo preciosa…ojala te siga gustando de verdad que sus reviews me animan mucho…n.n…besos…

Kokorita: hola preciosa…la verdad yo estoy muy emocionada de cuando zuka se encuentre con sakura….tengo algunas ideas en mente…pero hay que seguir el ritmo de la historia a veces ni yo misma se que va a pasar…XD…ojala que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo…de verdad que gracias a que ustedes quieren leer y continuo…bueno te me cuidas muxo…besos…n.n…

Hikky: hola preciosa que bueno que te sigue gustando..y muchas gracias por todos tus reviews…y por animarme a continuar besos…n.n…

Ana: hola preciosa gracias por animarme tanto..bueno es que actualicé rápido y por eso leíste los dos al mismo tiempo la verdad extrañe tus comen en el capi pasado pero que bueno que sigues leyendo…besos…n..n…

Nehezuchiha: hola preciosa mil gracias por dejar comen por cada capi…etoo pues si la mayoría de las personas que leen el fic son chicas…jejjejej…XD..pero si se que hay uno que otro chico incluso hay que hace unos dibujos hermosos pero se le daño el scaner y no me los ha podido mandar…T.T….bueno te cuidas mucho…chau…besos..n.n….

**Fin de respuestas.**


	22. No existen las coincidencias, solo lo in

**Wolas….…espero que estén súper¡¡…pues aquí la conti…etoo…pues ya saben es la continuación del capi 2 en el bosque…la verdad no estoy segura de cómo me quedó este capi…no sé si les vaya a gustar por favor háganme saber que opinan…para mejorar o cualquier cosa…XD…**

**P.D: este capi esta dedicado a Sakura Witch…por darme el titulo para esta capi…n.n…bueno mas bien por tomarlo sin permiso…¬¬…XD…**

No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable...

Varias horas habían pasado desde que madara tomó a zuka…sin embargo sasuke y juugo seguían buscando en todas direcciones…sin encontrar rastros de ellos…el pelinegro veía a todos lados con desesperación, su katana dio un fuerte golpe en la corteza de un árbol.

-DEMONIOS¡¡…donde se metieron? - el uchiha lucía furioso y juugo sabía que no encontraría la forma de calmarlo así que trató de razonar con él.

-sasuke no podemos seguir buscando a ciegas, así no ganaremos nada…además ya esta anocheciendo.

-y que demonios pretendes que hagamos?...que nos sentemos a descansar mientras madara tiene a…a…-bajó su mirada como pensándolo por un segundo - …a un mocoso con sharingan.

-no estoy diciendo eso, pero si seguimos así solo nos agotaremos sin sentido – juugo cayó pesado sobre las hojas secas en el suelo del bosque - tienes que calmarte y pensarlo con mente fría - sasuke sabía que su compañero estaba en lo correcto pero parecía que por primera vez no podía evitar que sus emociones interfirieran, por mas que trababa de trazar un plan en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar a zuka – de hecho deberíamos reorganizarnos, tal vez reunirnos con suigetsu y karin para planear otra estrategia.

-hmp…eso tomaría mucho tiempo…

-sasuke siento decírtelo pero tiempo es lo único que tenemos, este bosque es demasiado grande ellos podrían estar en cualquier parte- el castaño echo un vistazo rápido a todos sus alrededores, mientras sasuke al parecer había aceptado descansar por un momento ya que imitó a juugo sentándose en unas fuertes raíces - si no los hemos encontrado en dos años crees que lo encontraremos en una noche.

-hmp…sin embargo estamos en el camino correcto recuerdas?...zuka nos estaba guiando, no hay otra opción tenemos que encontrar esa cabaña…

-es cierto, demo… no sabemos que tanto nos acercamos además que nos garantiza que están ahí?- el moreno frunció el seño. –por otro lado sasuke te has detenido a pensar quien es realmente ese niño?...- ciertamente otra de las razones por la que sasuke estaba en una búsqueda tan desenfrenada era por que no quería sentarse a pensar detalladamente en el origen de ese niño, el solo hecho de que existiera lo perturbaba y tenia miedo de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-hmp…obviamente no es el hijo de madara, ese vejestorio tiene el cuerpo tan estropeado que no serviría ni de abono a las plantas – el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos cruzadas a su cara para meditar.

-y tambien es obvio que el niño nos estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo, la verdad todo esta muy raro, pude ser que le hayan transplantado los ojos de itachi?. – el moreno reacciono para mirar a su compañero.

-hmp…imposible el mangekyu solo funciona entre hermanos, además madara no malgastaría esos ojos en un niño común y corriente, no tendría sentido.

-entonces lo único seguro es que ese niño es un uchiha – juugo parecía preocupado de a donde se estaban dirigiendo las cosas – pues dijo que tenia diez, crees que sea hijo de itachi?

-lo dudo, si itachi hubiese tenido un hijo me habría dicho que lo cuidara además las fechas no cuadran, lo más probable es que nos mintiera sobre eso tambien, parece que lo único cierto es que quería huir de madara.

-tienes razón - juugo colocó un semblante más serio – por otro lado todos sabemos que tú tuviste un hijo, así que él único que realmente tiene posibilidades de ser el padre de ese niño eres tú sasuke.

-hmp…así es.

-en ese caso, no hay duda…al parecer todo fue un engaño, por que definitivamente no murió - sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos a pesar de que su cara lucía intacta respiró profundo - ese niño es…

**-**Mi hijo…el niño de Sakura - al pelinegro ya no le quedaban dudas, en realidad ahora todo parecía tener sentido el por que madara ya no lo perseguía, la extraña sensación que ese pequeño le producía, su mayor temor estaba hecho realidad...se levantó lentamente apoyado en su katana y dando la espalda a juugo se quedó viendo fijo al cielo naranja…mientras el sol se ocultaba él no paraba de pensar en una pelirosa - hmp…todo este tiempo…Sakura…

- te das cuenta que esto cambia todo...no lo sabíamos pero madara tiene lo que quiere, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-hmp…primero tenemos que conseguir a ese niño a como de lugar, luego veremos…mándale un mensaje al otro equipo para reunirnos en la mañana, pero esta noche no pararemos- la imagen de zuka sonriéndole se reflejo en la mente de sasuke, ahora sabía de donde había heredado esa sonrisa -andando…

Días mas tarde….

Zuka…caminaba a través de un bosque en la oscuridad de la noche…se sentía bastante cansado…pero sabía que estaba cerca de su destino así que no se rendiría ahora… a pesar de que se dirigía al lugar que quería…no podía evitar sentir miedo…todo era tan nuevo para él...tan desconocido…sus experiencias solo le gritaban una cosa: "no confíes en nadie…"

Repentinamente pudo escuchar el movimiento del agua… no tenia duda era una catarata…por fin había encontrado un alivio dentro de toda su desesperanza…al menos saciaría su sed…pero lo raro era que a pesar de escucharla no podía verla… así que cerro los ojos completamente y dejo que su oído lo guiara…poco a poco se acercó ante unos arbustos…le pareció extraño pero seguía escuchando el ruido que producía el agua…así que los apartó como pudo fue entonces que logró observar un sitio precioso…rodeado de grama y en el centro una hermosa catarata fluyendo…se veía que estaba muy bien cuidado pero por alguna razón ajena a él, tambien estaba muy bien oculto.

Bebió del agua…y se sentó a descansar… a pesar de que seguía atento y con mucha precaución…se tendió en la grama y coloco los brazos debajo de su cabeza… mientras contemplaba como las estrellas iluminaban la bóveda azabache las palabras de sasuke "no importa lo que pase o como te sientas, nunca estas realmente solo…siempre habrá alguien pensando en ti"…hacían eco en su cabeza…en realidad no paraba de pensar en ese pelinegro que sin conocerlo había tratado de ayudarlo…así mismo no podía dejar de pensar en madara…en que no podría librarse de él para siempre…ya que el mayor de los uchihas jamás se daría por vencido…eso lo sabia muy bien.

……………………………………Flash back………………………………………

- ¿te das cuenta que esta ocultando algo verdad? - Interrogaba pein a madara

- si, pero no creo que sepa que sasuke - kun es su padre, creo que todo fue una coincidencia.

-yo pienso igual, además yo creo que sasuke tampoco supo que estaba con su hijo, estaba mas sorprendido que otra cosa, si hubiera sabido quien era ese niño, seguro que su reacción hubiese sido otra completamente distinta…

- exacto, aun así seguro que sasuke - kun esta muy intrigado por saber quien es el niño, la verdad tuvimos suerte, por que si se hubiese encontrado con la ninja medico de konoha, esta de seguro lo habría reconocido, creo que será mejor que nos llevemos a zuka a otro lugar...

El pequeño castaño se quedó en la oscuridad de su habitación, que a él le parecía más un calabozo que un cuarto…limpió la sangre de sus labios, estaba furioso de regresar, tenia ganas de destrozar el lugar pero no quería despertar sospechas…sabía que lo mejor era mantener la mente fría…sobretodo por que entendía que después de su escape lo mantendrían mas vigilado que nunca…

-demonios¡¡…¿como voy a llegar a konoha?...¿como se supone que voy a encontrar a mis papas?- se recostó en la cama con las manos debajo de su cabeza mirando fijo al techo mientras pensaba que podría hacer para escapar de ahí…la impotencia le recorría el cuerpo…fue en ese momento que sintió como un paquete le incomodaba y recordó el pergamino que sasuke le había dado…por suerte madara no tenia ni idea…lo ojeó rápidamente para verificar que en realidad si contenía la información necesaria para llegar a konoha...eso era una ventaja con la que no contaba antes, por lo menos ahora sabía a donde dirigirse - con esto podré…– una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su cara…

Al día siguiente madara lo despertó muy temprano…

-zuka… despierta –el pequeño aún estaba bajo las sabanas…y el uchiha comenzó a moverlo…- vamos despierta

-ahh?..sensei que pasa?...ya es hora de entrenar? –preguntaba mientras se frotaba los ojos con flojera…

-no zuka…esta vez no habrá entrenamiento…presta atención por que hoy mismo nos iremos de aquí…así que después de que desayunes recoge tus cosas, no mucho solo algo de ropa y algunas armas…nos llevaremos solo lo necesario de acuerdo. – el niño se sorprendió mucho

-ahh?...pero por que?... –el pelinegro tomó asiento en la cama…

-pues anoche estaba muy molesto y olvide decirte muchas cosas, esos ninjas con quien te encontraste recuerdas?...- el niño asentó inmediatamente –pues te has preguntado la razón por la que andan tras de mí?...- el niño recordó la historia que sasuke le había contado sobre su familia…pero todo lo mantendría en secreto…

-etoo…no sensei…ellos solo me dijeron que querían encontrarlo…que tenían asuntos pendientes, eso es todo…

- ya veo…recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre la masacre de los uchihas…pues esos ninjas son unos de los equipos rastreadores que quieren matarme para desaparecer de una vez por todas el sharingan, es por eso que me preocupé mucho cuando te vi con ellos, si hubiesen sabido quien eres ¿tienes idea lo que te hubiese pasado? -el niño bajó su mirada avergonzado

-etoo…sensei yo…

-esta bien zuka, no es tu culpa tu no tenias por que saberlo, pero igual este lugar ya no es seguro por eso nos iremos muy lejos de aquí – en ese momento el pequeño comprendió que esa era la oportunidad perfecta que necesitaba para escapar, ellos mismos lo sacarían de ese bosque y luego todo sería mucho mas fácil…al menos así tendría mas oportunidades.

-entiendo sensei, si usted dice que es mejor así…- el moreno despeino los cabellos del niño mientras le sonreía…

-así es…- se quedó viendo fijo al niño - no voy a permitir que corras peligro, nada ni nadie te apartará de mi zuka…- la mirada del pelinegro no podía ocultar sus oscuras intenciones…

4 horas más tarde los tres ya se encontraban a la salida del bosque…zuka no podía disimular la emoción que le producía salir de ese lugar, por primera vez veía algo mas que árboles o la cabaña donde había estado confinado toda su vida…ahora con la brisa agitando sus cabellos tenia en frente el camino que representaba una nueva oportunidad, el chance de obtener la vida que siempre había querido…así que no podía desperdiciarla…pein acababa de formar algunos sellos…dentro del bosque se podía observar como caía la lluvia en la espesura verde.

-entonces?...-preguntó madara

-sí…definitivamente siguen ahí, parece que siguen buscando…están bastante alejados - la imagen de sasuke volvió a la mente del pequeño quien mordió sus labios impotentemente sin que los adultos pudieran verlo, pero ya había no nada que pudiera hacer.

-ya veo…bueno eso los tendrá ocupados un buen rato…

-suerte para nosotros que no conocen los atajos, pero estas seguro que lo mejor es dejar la cabaña sin ningún jutsu de protección?..

-si…ya que mas da si la encuentran, de todas maneras no les servirá de nada sin embargo será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo larguémonos ya mismo…- zuka necesitaba recuperar la confianza de los akatsukis.

-mientras mas pronto mejor, verdad sensei?...- el niño subió la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa a su supuesto protector…- y a donde vamos?...

-ehh…ya lo veras cuando lleguemos zuka…ya lo veras…- madara sabía que mientras menos supiera el niño mejor le iría a él…aún tenia sus dudas…

Tres días después se encontraban pernoctando en una pozada de mala muerte, madara había decidido compartir una habitación con zuka de esa manera lo mantendría mejor vigilado…pero al día siguiente cuando se despertó el chico no estaba en la habitación

-zuka?...- miró a todos lados – mmm…esto es imposible estuvo aquí toda la noche estoy seguro...-se apresuró a salir de la habitación para entrar en la de su compañero -pein has visto a zuka?- este alzó una ceja y respondió con una seña negativa –demonios lo hizo de nuevo¡¡…no se que demonios pretende este mocoso pero no se saldrá con la suya…

-será mejor que preguntemos al dueño si lo ha visto, tal vez este merodeando por ahí, no puede estar muy lejos de aquí

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la entrada…ambos tenia una cara bastante atemorizante que el dueño de la posada pudo notar, estaba bastante nervioso así que trató de ser amable.

-etoo…bueno días señores, los desayunos ya están listos ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?

-hmp…por lo momentos no nos interesa el desayuno, dígame ha visto al niño que estaba con nosotros…- el señor parecía confuso

-ehh…que niño señor?...

-como que ¿Qué niño?, idiota el pequeño castaño que llegó con nosotros anoche.

-ehh…señor disculpe pero pidieron dos habitaciones recuerda, para usted y su….amigo, no había nadie mas con ustedes.

-de que demonios esta hablando?...el niño pasó la noche en mi habitación. – madara ya tenia un tono molestó y el pobre hombre se ponía a cada minuto mas nervioso.

-cálmese señor, seguro es una pequeña equivocación pero le aseguró que no había ningún niño.

-no quiera tomarme el pelo, ¿Qué acaso esta tratando de esconderlo?

- NO...no..Señor yo le juro que…- el pelinegro lo tomó por el cuello

-hmp…ya lo veremos – inmediatamente madara activó su mangyeku y se sumergió en la mente del hombre, solo duró unos segundos pero parecía que el pobre hombre había sido torturado por horas después de que el uchiha lo soltara cayó al suelo inconciente ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-esto…no puede ser, esta diciendo la verdad no tiene ningún recuerdo de zuka . – el pelinegro volteó para mirar hacia las personas –¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES HA VISTO A UN NIÑO CASTAÑO? – Todos respondieron negativamente con temor en sus miradas – puedo saber si están diciendo la verdad, y si descubro que alguno de ustedes esta mintiéndome…todos morirán…

-señor…perdónenos –habló un muchacho dentro de la multitud - le juró que aquí no hay ningún niño, si lo hubiera yo mismo se lo diría pe…

-CALLATE ¡¡…- el pelinegro se quedo pensativo.

-no entiendo…nosotros lo vimos él no pudo engañar mis sentidos- afirmaba pein - esto quiere decir que no llegó aquí con nosotros o que?.

-aparentemente…el diablillo usó algún tipo jutsu ilusorio

-estas bromeando?...un jutsu ilusorio no funcionaria con nosotros…

-y dime se te ocurre otra explicación?, es obvio que se escapó en alguna parte y nos hizo creer que seguía con nosotros.

-¿Cómo demonios se supone que funcionaria eso?, además zuka no tiene ese nivel por mas que sea un genio, solo es un niño…

-hmp…esto solo me intriga más, parece que zuka tambien tiene sus secretos…- sonrió de medio lado

-ese mocoso, ahora tendremos que regresar a buscarlo, cuando lo encuentre…

-vamos…no perdamos más tiempo en esta pocilga, no podemos perder a zuka.

-hmp…

Mientras los akatsukis partían a comenzar una nueva búsqueda, en la habitación que había ocupado madara una vieja lámpara comenzó a moverse sospechosamente y se escuchó un "PUFF" apareció mucho humo blanco, cuando se disipó zuka estaba ahí…todo el tiempo estuvo transformado, no había usado ningún jutsu con los akatsukis sabía que eso sería totalmente inútil, solo había jugado con sus mentes, el pequeño tenia una habilidad analítica como la de shikamaru , en lo que puso un pie dentro de la pensión introdujo a todos los que estaban ahí en un jutsu ilusorio para que nadie notara su presencia …el chico no solo era dotado en las técnica ninjas sino con una mente brillante y esto fue lo que realmente le permitió librarse de sus captores.

Examinó detalladamente el pergamino que estaba escondido entre sus ropas y luego de asegurarse de que ninguno de sus senseis estaban en los alrededores emprendió camino hacia konoha en la dirección contraría a los akatsukis.

……………………………………Fin Flash back……………………………………

Repentinamente un ruido en la hierba hizo que zuka saliera de sus recuerdos, a lo lejos pudo escuchar que algo se acercaba…esto lo alertó inmediatamente, no confiaba en nadie, ni mucho menos quería ser descubierto por sorpresa…el aroma le indicaba que se trataba de una sola persona sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió tras unos arbustos…esperaba que en cualquier momento se mostrara el intruso…oía como se acercaba paso a paso en dirección de la cascada…sus ojos estaban muy atentos cuando una voz lo sorprendió a sus espaldas.

-mmm…no puedes ocultarte de mi detrás de estos arbustos? ¿Qué haces aquí niño? - inmediatamente los ojos de zuka se abrieron al máximo y en un movimiento rápido dio vuelta ya tenia su daga preparada y lista para usarla, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a una pequeña rubia sin embargo la apariencia de su rostro lleno de venas brotadas y sus plateados ojos lo dejaron aún mas sorprendido.

El niño no salía de su impresión no comprendía como lo habían sorprendido por la espalda si el intruso que escuchó estaba en la dirección opuesta, así que seguía muy alerta. Los dos estaban a la defensiva.

Por otro lado Taki al ver la daga se alarmó y rápidamente sacó su kunai lo que desató una reacción en cadena así que ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo.

En ese preciso momento zuka y taki se vieron directo a los ojos, ambos permanecían con afiladas armas amenazando sus respectivos cuellos y a ninguno le temblaba el pulso para hacer el siguiente movimiento mientras unos pequeños ojitos brillantes miraban ese encuentro desde el resguardo de la oscuridad.

**AY QUE EMOCIÓN SASUKE YA SABE QUE TIENE UN HIJO¡¡**…**eehh coff…coff…ya Kaoru contrólate¡¡…n/n…perdón como que me emocione de mas…XP…**

**Etoo… quieren que haya pelea entre taki y zuka?...o mejor no?...**

**pues mejor ustedes me dicen que es lo que quieren y luego contamos votos en ambas paginas vale?….…o díganme cualquier cosa que quieran y yo tratare de complacerlos..XD…si puedo claro, así que voy a leer primero sus reviews antes de empezar a escribir el próximo capi…bye.**

**Respuestas****: **

Sakura witch: hola linda¡¡…etoo..pues como te darás cuenta saque le titulo de este capi de uno de tus comen pero es que me pareció muy apropiado…además me inspiró a escribirlo…espero que no te moleste haber tomado tu frase…sip?..XD…por otro lado muchas gracias por dejar comen…y pues yo quiero que naruto elimine esa tradición de una vez por todas por que a mi tambien me parece injusta..T.T… pero no se muy bien como lo hará…es que no estoy segura…X3..etoo…bueno ojala te guste este capi..besos..chau..n.n…

Carito: hola Linda que bueno saber de ti, gracias por dejar review…y por animarme tanto y pues la verdad es que sigo pensando como va ha hacer naruto para cambiar esa tradición pero esta difícil…XS…jejeje..bueno nos vemos te cuidas y no olvides dejarme un reviewsito vale?...besoss…n.n…

Ana: holaaa…ay verdad que takeshi se ve lindo...todo un amor de bebe pues tiene la personalidad de su madre..XD…gracias por tus reviews preciosa…ojala te guste el capi esta un poquito mas largo…a ver que opinas de taki y zuka vale?...chau…n.n..

Lupita-chan: hola linda…la verdad es que gracias a ti por dejarme comens…no sabes como me animan …pues yo escribo por uds. besos te cuidas mucho vale…n.n..

Vivan y Natalia: hola chicas¡¡..etoo..pues yo tambien estoy muy emocionada por ese encuentro…la verdad lo tengo pensado desde el principio pero como algunas cosas han cambiado vamos a ver como sale todo, de todas maneras ya no falta mucho por que estamos en la recta final del fic…ojala le siga gustando y muchas gracias por sus comen que me animan tanto…besos…n.n…

Ale: hooola preciosa¡¡ no sabes lo que me ha encantado tu review…...en serio…muchas gracias por tu apoyo en serio…etoo es que me emociona cuando se emocionan con los reviews jejeje… es muy reconfortante….… y pues yo se que es un poco triste que estemos llegando al final, pero quise avisarles con tiempo para no sorprenderlos de un día a otro con que se acabo¡¡…aunque creo que todavía quedan como 5 capi…ojala te siga gustando…muchos besos..n.n…cuídate mucho.

Saku-chan: hola bella¡¡gracias por dejarme review aquí tambien linda...me hace muy feliz..te sigo respondiendo en fanfic Vale?..besos..

Akai akura: hola preciosa¡¡..pues takeshi si tiene el byakugan, pero será otra clase no?..tal vez cuando lo active se le aclaren las pupilas o algo así…XD…por cierto tu sabes que hiashi se guía mucho por lo que dice el clan..U.U.. y pues aquí ya sabes que pasó con sasuke… etoo…pues les quise avisar con tiempo que ya se esta acabando…U.U… ojala te siga gustando y pues creo que Sakura se encuentra con zuka en el capi final…X3…pero no estoy segura..XD..

Shannon: hola chama¡¡…que bueno que te gusto el capi…la verdad es que causó polémica jajaja…pero bueno si ya nos estamos acercando al final…oye muchas gracias por tus comen y sabes me preguntaba si por casualidad eres venezolana...…es que hubo algo que me llamó la atención…cuando colocaste "de pana"..etoo no estoy 100 segura pero creo que es una expresión única de nosotros los venezolanos…jejeje…bueno en fin te cuidas mucho…chau…besos..n.n…

Tetesama: hola preciosa…ya te extrañaba…jejeje…bueno sabes que para el capi anterior tuve que pensarlo mucho, hasta me metí en un foro para discutir lo de los hyugas…XD…y como no esta del todo claro pensé en el hecho de que aún siendo hermanos del mismo padre y madre a hizashi lo sellaron..T.T..y le tocó proteger a su hermano entonce no me parece tan loco que quieran sellar a takeshi…T.T…y pues si no estoy segura de por que no han sellado a hanabi…pero igual lo hice por que quiero que naruto cambie esa tradición…U.U…y que mejor que defendiendo a su hijo?...etoo..weno sabes que a veces se me ocurren locuras…jejeje…por cierto ya me vi los primeros episodios de D. gray- man y toy así: -…me he reído como loca y ME ENCANTA¡¡ arigato por recomendármela ahora no puedo parar de verla…jejeje…me fascina allen…pero AMO a kanda…es que no se por que pero tengo cierta debilidad por los chicos con pinta de malos..XD…etoo…como que me pase pero bueno ...chau besitos…n.n…

Hikky: holaaaaaaa preciosa pues si, ni yo lo habría dicho mejor "ya estamos en la recta final", así es..U.U…no le que mucho al fic y se los quería decir con tiempo...en realidad siempre pensé que seria un fic corto…jejeje…y bueno como no esta claro de todo lo de los hyugas, por eso puse lo de takeshi como tu dices para darle un toque de emoción que bueno que lo veas así….…oye muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo…besos…chau..n.n..

Bonggio: aunque me da algo de pena…¬¬…si sigues leyendo te mando un beso enorme¡¡…jejeje..es que te extraño…chau..n.n…

**Fin ****respuestas****:**

**P.D.: ****RR onegai…**TT.TT…


	23. Rivales desde el comienzo… Amigos hasta

**Wolasssssss a mi muy queridísimos lectores, arigato por sus reviews…**

**La verdad me emocionaron mucho, **…* o *…**graciassss…pues me motivaron mucho a escribir y aunque hubo ciertos problemas técnicos con mi hermano por el turno en la compu…XD…me esforcé por no tardarme tanto con la conti…^.^…es uno de los capi mas largos que he escrito…XD… toy cansada...**

**Bueno la puntuación quedó así: **

**Pelea:9**

**No Pelea:6**

**Salir corriendo a konoha y que zuka se encuentre con Sakura: 100…XD..jejeje**

**Yo sé que todos queremos eso y falta poco lo prometo…n.n… por cierto no estaba segura de quien eran los ojitos que veían a los chicos, hasta había pensado en pakum…n///n…XP**

**Etoo…ay no quiero decepcionarlos con el capi…viene con dos imágenes de takeshi…y una sorpresa en las notas finales…disfruten…n.n….**

Rivales desde el comienzo… Amigos hasta el fin.

En ese preciso momento zuka y taki se vieron directo a los ojos, ambos permanecían con afiladas armas amenazando sus respectivos cuellos y a ninguno le temblaba el pulso para hacer el siguiente movimiento mientras unos pequeños ojitos brillantes miraban ese encuentro desde el resguardo de la oscuridad.

-no pienso hacerte daño - afirmó zuka - si sueltas tu kunai…prometo que no te haré nada…

-ja...¿por que mejor no te preocupas por ti?, por que si sueltas tu daga yo no prometo nada…

-ya veo…-zuka no pensaba que su adversario sería una pequeña niña así que se sentía un poco incomodo…- en ese caso, no me dejas opción…

Muy rápidamente del suelo salio una mano formada de tierra, que sujetó fuertemente el brazo de la rubia mientras el niño empezó a correr para esconderse en otra parte del bosque…"¿en que momento hizo los sellos?, no pude verlos ni con mi byuakugan…imposible"…estaba sorprendida la uzumaki.

Por otro lado el niño no podía estar mas molesto de que lo descubrieran, no deseaba una pelea ya que por mucho que quisiera encontrar a sus padres, tenia que darle algo de crédito a la historia de madara no sabía que tanta verdad o mentira era, pero para él la realidad era que se estaba exponiendo ante los enemigos de los uchiha y para protegerse no solo tendría que ser muy cauteloso, era vital mantener su identidad en secreto…"todavía no he llegado a konoha y ya me descubrieron"…pensaba zuka mientras mordía sus labios, definitivamente eso no lo ayudaría con sus planes.

El niño no conocía la capacidad de visión del byakugan, así que por más que se ocultara taki sabía perfectamente su ubicación.

-REGRESA¡¡¡ me las vas a pagar – la pequeña comenzó a hacer un berrinche, moviéndose a todos lados, si había algo que la enojaba era que la ignoraran - por que no peleas de frente teme¡¡¡ - la uzumaki hizo un sello con la mano que le quedaba libre - Liberación¡¡

Inmediatamente la tierra cayó a un lado y la niña tuvo total libertad de movimiento, comenzó a lanzar kunais directo hacia el castaño, el niño pudo esquivarlos sin mayor dificultad.

- como demonios sabe que estoy aquí…-susurró el pequeño uchiha – no servirá de nada ocultarme…además deshizo mi técnica tan fácil, pero se supone que es solo una niñita.

-así es, conmigo no sirve de nada que te ocultes… será mejor que me des la cara

Repentinamente el uchiha apareció a las espaldas de la uzumaki con su daga punzando un poco en su espalda, pero la niña en vez de sorprenderse sonrió pícaramente definitivamente le encantaban los retos.

- ya te dije que no quiero pelear, solo me iré de aquí…- sin embargó zuka perdió la ventaja que tenia cuando fue envestido por la espalada, por otra rubia que salió de la oscuridad, quien antes de comenzar a hablar ya le había puesto un kunai en el cuello.

- eso no será tan fácil, crees que voy dejar que te vayas así no mas…dime que quieres en konoha niño?...por que estas en este lugar?..- el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido

-etoo…hay dos?... entonces si eras tu la otra persona que escuché después de todo.

- ahora si te vas a poner serio…contesta quien eres?...- la rubia acentuó el kunai en el cuello pero esto solo hizo que el niño frunciera su seño…zuka atravesó del clon que tenia delante quien desapareció inmediatamente dejando de rastro un humo blanco…la tierra sujetó fuerte los pies de la rubia y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, así que tuvo que soltar a su presa para liberarse…en segundos zuka ya se encontraba de frente.

-hmp…no tengo por que responder a ninguna de tus preguntas…-zuka sabía que la niña no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, no tenia otra opción mas que pelear, así que con un semblante muy serio tomo una posición defensiva - koi

Un rato después taki lanzaba patadas con una destreza impresionante, pero no suficiente para zuka… quien a pesar de que no lo demostraba empezaba a disfrutar un poco de la acción, parecía estar olvidando su situación…daba saltos hacia atrás esquivando los ataques hasta que repentinamente detuvo el pie de taki con sus manos y sonrío de medio lado…

-te tengo¡¡¡ - lanzó un puño directo a la cara de la ojiplata…su intención era noquearla.

Sin embargo la huyga ya estaba preparada aplicando chakra en los dedos medio e índice extendidos con un movimiento rápido golpeó el estomago, hombro y codo del castaño iba a continuar pero el chico se alejó rápidamente a una distancia prudencial cuando sintió como el brazo le flaqueaba

-es inútil…acabó de bloquear el chakra que fluye a tu brazo, no podrás moverlo por un buen rato

- yo…yo…- trató de mover el brazo pero parecía guindarle – es verdad, mis nervios están paralizados.

-eso es todo, ya no puedes hacer ningún sello…-la uzumaki comenzó a caminar directo hacia él, con una actitud amenazadora…mientras le daba vuelta a un kunai en su mano- demo no te preocupes por tu brazo se te pasará en unas horas, pero para entonces ya me habrás dicho todo…

-etoo…no te acerques, te lo advierto…- ella siguió acercándose y él bajo su cara...parecía sin salida…y el sharigan no era una opción a menos que quisiese ser descubierto.

Cuando la niña estuvo suficientemente cerca zuka llevó la mano que le quedaba funcional al frente de su cara y cerró los ojos para concentrarse…lo que hizo que taki se detuviera un momento sospechosa...pero ya no importaba cuan rápida fuera estaba demasiado cerca…el pecho del niño se llenó de aire y en un momento una gran bocanada de fuego salió de su boca, los plateados ojos se abrieron al máximo parecían espejos que reflejaban como se acercaban las flamas.

En ese momento sonó otro "PUFF"… mientras el clon de la preciosa niña desaparecía entre las llamas zuka era de nuevo atacado por la espalda pero esta vez por la verdadera taki quien al desaparecer su clon corrió hacia el chico.

Sin embargo zuka al escuchar la carrera volteó de inmediato para encarar a su adversaria, pero era muy tarde taki ya estaba ahí y al instante golpeó su garganta con la punta de sus dedos…la niña se concentró en seguir golpeando los puntos de chakra del chico…el pequeño ya no podía mover ningún brazo, fue entonces cuando atacó con lo único que le quedaba…aprovechó la cercanía de la rubia para patearla en diferentes sitios a una velocidad impresionante lo que hizo que la niña perdiera el equilibrio, y en su desorientación cayó sobre zuka arrastrándolo en su aterrizaje.

Al final ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, cayeron cara con cara sin poder evitar el rose accidental de sus labios…los ojos negros se abrieron tanto como los plateados y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que el rojo subiera a sus mejillas, la niña se separó rápidamente situándose a un lado del no menos sonrojado niño.

-argh…no puede ser…argh…- la pequeña se limpiaba la boca desesperadamente y el niño se sentó tosiendo…

-coff…coff….ahhh por que tenia que quedarme sin manos precisamente ahora…coff..coff…coff

Los dos hacían como si quisieran vomitar pero el sonrojo no desaparecía de sus caras, Taki se levantó señalando a zuka…

-AHH¡¡¡..PERO QUE HACES ERO - TEME¡¡¡ - al niño le salió una gotita en la cabeza…

-pe…pero de que hablas?...si tu fuiste la que…

-eres un pervertido… que acaso intentas aprovecharte de mi?...mi papa va a matarte ya lo veras ttebayo¡¡¡- la niña no paraba su escándalo y el pequeño solo se le quedó viendo con una expresión extraña mientras pensaba "etoo…definitivamente esta loca" – solo lo hiciste por que no soportas ser vencido por una kunoichi…

- ¿PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?- ahora el niño tenia el orgullo herido, así que se levantó para ver directo a la cara de la rubia y dejar su punto muy claro - ni cien de tus clones podrían vencerme, además te di ventaja solo por que me dan lastimas las chiquillas…

-ahh de que ventaja hablas?...si estabas perdido desde el principio- la niña molesta le dio la espalda a zuka, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una actitud indiferente - además no hay forma de que la kunoichi numero 1 de toda konoha pierda ante un ero –teme como tú…

-OYE¡¡¡… que no me llames así, tu fuiste la que cayó sobre mí recuerdas…

-ERO - TEME¡¡¡..ERO –TEME¡¡¡ ERO – TEME¡¡¡ - luego taki volteó y le sacó la lengua, pero en ese momento zuka se dio cuenta que sin el byakugan la niña no parecía tan atemorizante.

- Y TU NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MUTANTE¡¡¡…- la niña abrió los ojos casi llorosos ante semejante insulto – solo te crees muy buena por que te brotan esas horribles venas en tu cara, pero no me sorprende que nadie quisiera pelear contigo, todos deben salir corriendo asustados…a nadie le gustan los mutantes…

-AHHH…DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS¡¡¡ -la verdad zuka solo estaba frustrado de no poder usar su sharingan, pero taki no podía tomárselo mas en serio jamás le habían insultado su orgullo de esa manera - el byakugan no es de mutantes… que clase de Ninja no reconoce esa técnica teme¡¡¡…además si te gané fue gracias a eso.

-QUE???…te recuerdo que la pelea no ha terminado así que nadie ha ganado todavía, y si tomaste ventaja por un momento es solo por que te aprovechaste de que no podía usar mis brazos, pero no hay duda de que quien estaba ganando era yo…

- ja la verdad tienes suerte de que sienta pena por un inútil como tu, por que ninguno de los ninja que me han enfrentado han sobrevivido para contarlo…pero tu ni siquiera vales la pena- alardeaba falsamente la uzumaki , zuka ya tenia toda la cara roja de la molestia.

Tres horas de discusión mas tarde…y después de reñir hasta el cansancio sus técnicas ya habían decidido dejarlo en un empate o más bien el cansancio lo había decidido por ellos…

Ambos de encontraban reposando en la grama, zuka ya había recuperado la movilidad de sus brazos…pero ambos estaban exhaustos.

-etoo…entonces como me dijiste que te llamabas?...- preguntaba taki haciéndose la indiferente

-hmp…no te lo he dicho.

-entonces no piensas decirme que estas haciendo aquí?...ni como te llamas?...nada de nada?.

-pues tu no me has dicho nada sobre ti…-se subió de hombros el castaño -¿Por qué yo habría de decirte algo?

-eso es por que tu no me lo has preguntado baka…además yo soy la que vive en konoha, yo soy la que tiene que hacer las preguntas…- el niño volteó su cara y tomó una actitud indiferente…

-pues a mi me da igual, es de mala educación preguntar a las personas por sus cosas si no las conoces, así que no estoy obligado.

-mmm…- la niña bajó su mirada como pensando por un momento…- ya veo… en ese caso ambos diremos que estamos haciendo aquí de acuerdo?, y para decidir quien hablará primero usaremos la legendaria técnica de mi sensei hatake kakashi…– el pequeño tragó grueso – piedra, papel o tijera…- la rubia sonrío y el niño cayó de lado…

Al momento dos manos se mostraron una con la forma de un papel y la otra de una tijera…

-yo gané…- zuka sonrió complaciente – a ver si se supone que tu eres una kunochi de konoha, ¿Por qué estas aquí ?, - se acercó a su cara para mirarla de con ojos intimidadores -¿acaso estas huyendo?, ¿los aldeanos te hicieron algo malvado? ¿te obligaron a marcharte y nunca más podrás volver ?– la niña tuvo una risita nerviosa y un tic en la ceja…

-no que te daba igual?...y que pasó con lo de la educación-lo miró sospechoso

-bueno tu fuiste la que invento lo del juego, así que…- se subió de hombros

- mmm…de acuerdo…etoo…por donde comienzo…a ya sé mi nombre es taki y pues la historia de por que estoy aquí es algo larga pero para hacerlo el cuento mas corto, supongo que todo comenzó ese día…

************************Flash back************************************

Taki volvía a su casa después de un largo día de entrenamiento, y como era usual en ella cuando llegaba a un sitio lo hacía de la manera más escandalosa posible…

-OKAAA- SAN , OKAAA- SAN….YA LLEGUE¡¡¡- a la niña no le respondió nadie lo que la extraño mucho - etoo…que no hay nadie?...- la pequeña se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y fue cuando vio que su mama y hermanito estaban tomando una siesta…tomó mucho aire - OKAAA- SAN….QUE YA LLEGUE¡¡¡

Tanto hinata como el bebe se despertaron un poco asustados…el niño no paraba de llorar por el susto y hinata se le quedó viendo a taki como sabiendo que lo hizo apropósito.

-taki cuantas veces te he dicho que no despiertes a takeshi así, sabes que luego no se puede dormir…- taki solo se subió de hombros indiferentemente para luego salir de la habitación, dejando a su madre con un bebe bastante alterado… la pelinegra empezó a calmar al pequeño dulcemente hasta que poco a poco cayó nuevamente dormido..

( imagen: en el blog )

Mientras la niña se dirigía a su habitación todo en lo que podía pensar en el fastidio que representaba su hermano, ya que según ella era culpa de él que la regañaran…

- taki no despiertes al bebe¡¡¡…taki no pintes al bebe¡¡¡…taki no ahogues al bebe¡¡¡…taki no tires al bebe por las escaleras¡¡¡…taki no esto, no aquello como si yo no pudiera cuidarme sola , además solo se me cayó una vez …

La verdad es que los celos de la rubia les habían dado muchos dolores de cabeza a sus padres…al rato entró hinata a la habitación de la rubia…la pelinegra sabía que debía tener mucha paciencia mientras esa etapa de taki pasaba.

-etoo… y como te fue hoy con el entrenamiento hime..?- preguntó amorosamente la hyuga

-pues después de esperar a kakashi –sensei por tres horas, me fue muy bien¡¡¡…aunque creó que estaba mas pendiente de leer su libro que de enseñarme – "naruto me lo advirtió " pensó hinata en un supiro – no es que no me guste tener a mi propio sensei, pero extraño los entrenamiento de mi abuelito…

-ya veo…pero hay mucho que puedes aprender de kakashi, por algo le dicen el Ninja copia no crees?...además tu fuiste la que pidió que te entrenara el mismo sensei de tu papa recuerdas?..

-pues si…supongo...- la niña colocó una expresión de duda- por cierto donde esta mi tía Sakura?..

-ahh…pues esta resolviendo unos asuntos con tu papa, pero estarán de vuelta para cenar.

-oye mamá y la tía Sakura se va a quedar por mucho tiempo?...no te parece raro que el tío teme no haya venido con ella?…- la niña se acercó a su mama para hablar por lo bajito - ¿crees que se hayan peleado?

-ay taki -suspiró hinata- deja de estar pensando esas cosas, ya Sakura te dijo que estaba ocupado en un negocio, mejor prepárate que la cena pronto estará lista de acuerdo?...

-hai…-contestó la rubia quien no había quedado muy segura con esa respuesta.

Después de cenar…taki tuvo otra visita en su habitación pero esta vez era su pequeño hermanito que todavía caminaba tambaleando pero se mantenía, el bebe sonrió solo de ver a la rubia y le extendió las manitos para que lo cargara…

-tati…-la niña volteó su cara haciéndose la indiferente -tatiii…tatiii…tatiiii…- volvió a llamar el pequeño takeshi que quería jugar…

-ahhh..¿que estas haciendo aquí?- se preguntaba la niña a pesar de que tomo a su hermano en brazos…- ¿no se supone que ya deberías estar dormido? – el niño no dudo en halar de los dorados cabellos muy divertido….- ay…detente takeshi eso duele...-como el bebe no entendía ella comenzó a halar de los negros cabellos tambien, lo que saco uno pucheros al bebe, taki solo suspiró - vamos será mejor que mama te acueste…

En la sala se encontraban Sakura, naruto y hinata discutiendo todo el problema que estaba presentando el clan huyga, sin embargo no se percataron de la cercanía de taki quien venia a entregar al niño, pero esta conversación llamó la atención de la rubia y esta escuchó todo muy sorprendida…a ella no le habían explicado muy bien la técnica del sellado y menos le habían dicho que se la harían a su hermano.

-entonces tu…- se quedó viendo pensativa al pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos, ella quería escuchar mas pero el bebe empezó a hacer ruidos juguetones y la niña decidió actuar antes de que la descubrieran, se apresuro a la sala – MAMA¡¡¡takeshi me esta molestando otra vez en mi habitación…dile que se mantenga afuera.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos…

-esta bien hime…- respondió hinata paciente mientras la niña colocó a su hermano en el piso y se dirigió aparentemente tranquila a su habitación…pero en su mente había algo mas que una duda…

Por otro lado el pequeño que al parecer no tenia una pizca de sueño…se abalanzó sobre su padre, el sabía que naruto siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar…el rubio comenzó a mimar al pequeño y corretearlo por el piso…las risas no paraban de salir de la boca del niño.

(imagen: en el blog )

-NARUTO¡¡¡ no agites al bebe- reprendió hinata- tu serás el que quede despierto hasta tarde cuando takeshi no se quiera dormir…- "a veces creo que tengo tres hijos en vez de dos"..Pensaba la hyuga, pero solo bromeaba para si misma.

Al día siguiente…kakashi llegó como siempre tarde a comenzar el entrenamiento, pero esta vez el que se quedó esperando fue él, por que taki estaba con la persona que ella pensaba que podría descifrar todas sus dudas…

-HOLA TIO NEJI¡¡¡- taki sorprendió al castaño por la espalda a quien le timbraron los oídos- ¿Qué haces?

-hmp…¿Qué quieres taki? –contestó con su indiferente tono de siempre

-oye por que piensas que quiero algo?...solo pasaba a saludarte por que te quiero mucho tio..- la rubia se abalanzó sobre neji en un abrazo.

-ahora que hiciste?..debió ser algo muy malo, pero ni creas que te voy a defender de tus papas – en realidad taki siempre conseguía lo que quería de neji…

- de acuerdo al menos lo intenté - la rubia suspiró- entonces háblame sobre el sello del pájaro enjaulado- neji abrió los ojos al máximo…

-pero por que tu quieres que yo te hablé de eso?..

-pues por que yo quiero saber de que se trata y no me mientas, yo se que a ti te lo hicieron...- la niña unía sus dedos de la misma forma que lo hacía su madre – una vez escuché a mis papas hablando sobre eso, pero estaba muy pequeña y no lo entendí…

-pues no hay nada que decir…si tienes algo que preguntar mejor pregúntaselo a tu madre…

- pero si le pregunto a mama seguro no me va a decir nada…

-ya te dijé que no hay nada que decir…- la niña parecía desilusionada…y comenzó a marchar, neji bajó su guardia y repentinamente taki volteó, en un movimiento rápido quitó la banda de la frente del castaño…tanto los ojos de neji como los de taki se abrieron extensamente, la niña no podía quitar la vista de la frente del castaño, y la señalo con el mayor descaro….

-PERO QUE TATUAJE TAN BONITO¡¡- ella estaba muy sonriente mientras el llevó su mano a la cara…

-taki por que demonios has hecho eso?...esto no es un tatuaje y mucho menos es bonito, este maldito sello solo controla tu alma – neji sabia que había hablado de mas.

-pero si el abuelito hiashi esta de acuerdo, entonces es lo correcto no crees?..

- aún tienes mucho que aprender, no se trata de si es lo correcto o no, se trata de que todos nacemos con un destino y eso nadie puede cambiarlo entiendes…nosotros los del bouke nacimos para serviles a los del souke eso es todo, yo no puedo cambiar mi destino así como tu no puedes cambiar el tuyo…

-pero…

-es suficiente taki ahora será mejor que te vayas -neji se quedó pensando por un momento - pero si realmente quieres saber como funciona el sello, estoy seguro de que en la biblioteca habrá algunos libros que te puedan ayudar, de todas maneras no veo el apuro si todo eso lo aprenderás en un futuro…

-arigato neji oji –san…- la niña sonrío agradecida antes de emprender su camino hacia la biblioteca…descubriría muchas cosas sobre el clan esa tarde, muchas cosas perturbadoras.

En la noche…la niña estaba acostada en su cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño, observaba fijó el techo se hundía en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando hinata fue a despertarla…en su lugar encontró una nota en la que decía que se marchaba por su propia voluntad…de esa manera no habría razón par sellar a takeshi, el clan podría estar tranquilo por que ahora solo habría un heredero… el papel cayó de las manos de la hyuga pero no más rápido que las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-NARUTO¡¡¡¡- llamó desesperada…

************************Fin flash back**************************

-y básicamente por eso tuve que irme…era mi hermano o yo – la rubia tenia una mirada triste, en realidad había decidido sacrificarse, abandonar todo por el bienestar de su familia, zuka miraba fijó a la grama como reflexionando sobre la historia que acababa de escuchar – es difícil ser una hermana mayor sabes, demo ahora es tu turno ero –teme

-hmp…mi nombre es zuka no ero –teme – el niño aclaró su garganta con un semblante bastante serio, realmente estaba pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir – etoo…no hay mucho que decir…yo solo vine aquí a encontrar a mis padres…

-a tus padres?...se te perdieron?

-no exactamente, mas bien ellos como que me perdieron a mi…

- y como se llaman?...

- pues no estoy seguro, veras hasta hace poco yo creía que estaban muertos - la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida –yo fui criado por unos ninjas, ellos cuidaban de mi pero siempre estaban de viaje y yo todo el tiempo estaba solo entrenando para…- el chico recordó que tenia que ser muy precavido – para volverme mas fuerte, todo lo que quería era complacer a mi sensei, demo un día lo escuché hablando sobre ellos ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que estaban vivos y por lo que oí están aquí en konoha…

- entonces no sabes quienes son tus padres?...

-pues no, pero eso no es todo la peor parte es que ellos creen que yo estoy muerto…- la mirada de taki mostraba compasión, solo de imaginarse que ese niño nunca había conocido la sensación de una familia, ella tenia recuerdos a que aferrarse pero ese castaño tan sereno al frente de ella jamás tuvo a una mama que lo consintiera y lo acostara por las noches o un papa que lo protegiera solo pensarlo le producía escalofríos.

-Nany?...que quieres decir…como pueden pensar que estas muerto?...

-no entiendo muy bien por que, pero por eso no me estan buscando, al parecer no solo me mintieron a mi sino a ellos tambien…

-pero por que?... por que querrían separarte de tus padres? ¿Quiénes serian tan malos como para hacer eso?– el castaño no quería seguir respondiendo preguntas que lo comprometieran.

-ya te dije que no sé muy bien por que, o que pretendías que me sentara a preguntarle a mi sensei por que me había mentido toda mi vida para tenerme aislado, cuando lo supe no lo pensé dos veces para huir de ahí y venir acá, pero no pude saber nada mas…

-etoo…y estas seguro de que están aquí en konoha?...

-al menos eso fue lo que le escuché al hombre que me crió, aunque no estoy seguro de nada es la única pista que tengo, así que como te darás cuenta yo no sé lo difícil que es ser un hermano mayor ni nada de eso…

-entiendo…es lógico.

-solo sé que si yo tuviera una familia, lucharía para que nunca me separaran de ella - La rubia se quedó viendo fijó a ese castaño meditando sus recientes palabras…

-ya veo…entonces no tienes idea de quienes son tus padres, o como lucen ni cuales son sus nombres, o si por casualidad tienes mas familia pero aún así tu pretendes encontrarlos…

-dime algo que no sepa…- contestó secamente viendo hacia otro lado…

-mmm…- taki suspiró cansadamente mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de sus ropas - de acuerdo no hay mas remedió, supongo que solo una kunoichi tan talentosa como yo puede ayudar a un inútil como tu -la niño volteó a mirar de nuevo el sucio rostro de zuka pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa, extendió su blanca mano al pequeño quien se le quedo viendo extrañado, nunca una persona le había sonreído de esa manera -vamos levántate

El pequeño tomo la mano que le brindaban pero se levantó con una expresión dubitativa…

-ehh…pero que haremos?...

-que quieres decir con "que haremos" baka, que no es obvio –la niña se quedó viendo a unas luces lejanas…eran luces de konoha – iremos a la aldea y encontraremos a tus padres…

Sin saberlo habían sido rivales desde el principio de su vida…pero a partir de este día serían amigos hasta el final.

*****************************************************************

En el bosque de los akatsukis…

Los cuatro integrantes de hebi se encontraban en la cabaña que había servido de casa a zuka, Suigetsu curioseaba todo en la cocina, mientras a karin todo el lugar le parecía simplemente asqueroso, juugo estaba de brazos cruzados y no decía mucho, mientras que sasuke estaba concentrado en otra cosa… él era único que había entrado a la habitación del niño, los otros prefirieron dejarlo solo.

El uchiha sabía que estaba en la habitación de su hijo por todas las cosas de niño que habían ahí, pudo ver que aún quedaba algo de ropa uno que otro juguete y algunas armas…se sentó en la cama que estaba un poco dura miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo, una pista algún indicio y luego con calma empezó a revisar todo…parecía incrédulo de que todo eso había pertenecido a su hijo…era indescriptible lo que sentía al pensar que en ese sitio había estado zuka todo ese tiempo, miles de pensamientos giraban en su cabeza.

Pensaba en todas las lágrimas que Sakura había derramado, en el veneno que seguramente madara había sembrado en la cabeza del niño…pero principalmente pensaba en zuka, recordó la noche en que se enteró que tenía un hijo …que ni siquiera quiso verlo, él jamás había querido que un niño pagara el precio de llevar la sangre uchiha y ahora no solo tenia un hijo sino que este había sido criado por madara…a pesar que no quería sentir nada por ese niño no podía evitarlo, sin embargo sabía que sería muy difícil encontrarlo estaba convencido de ello pero definitivamente no podía dejarlo en manos de madara…eso entorpecería mucho sus planes.

A pesar de sus pensamientos seguía registrando las cosas cuando de repente encontró una caja con creyones y algunos dibujos empezó a pasarlo uno por uno, los veía con una cara inexpresiva en realidad ninguno era una obra de arte se veía que era trabajo de un niño la mayoría eran sobre ninjas peleando, kunais y otras armas incluso había uno de un sharingan con tres aspas, seguía pasando las hojas cuando de pronto un dibujó llamó su atención y aunque su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo en sus ojos se podía ver que lo había impactado ,en ese dibujo había un pequeño niño de cabellos marrones en el medio que era tomado de la mano por dos personas mayores, pero no tenían capas de nubes rojas simplemente eran un hombre y una mujer…las tres figuras estaban sonriendo no había duda era zuka con sus padres… sasuke se le quedó viendo fijamente como meditando algo… luego lo dobló delicadamente y lo guardó en su haori.

-tanto tiempo…-protestaba suigetsu - y solo para esto…no hay mas que escombros.

-esto realmente me deprime, cuando regresemos lo primero que haré será darme un baño caliente…- fantaseaba la peliroja.

El pelinegro salió de la habitación…con su indiferente cara de siempre, la verdad parecía bastante calmado.

-te lo dije sasuke, lo mas probable es que abandonaron todo en cuanto nos vieron – analizaba juugo – seguro que no querían correr riesgos…

-si, parece que se fueron hace días –confirmaba karin - además estoy segura de que esto estaba protegido de algún modo, si no se hubiesen marchado jamás habríamos encontrado esta pocilga tan rápido.

- y ahora que?..-preguntaba el acuático mirando al uchiha.

-hmp…guarden sus cosas ya mismo, por que hoy volveremos a konoha…

El grupo se sorprendió bastante, no se esperaban esa reacción, realmente todos se preguntaban que había en la mente de sasuke.

******************************************************************

**pues como se que aquí no se ven muy bien las imágenes del fic y es un fastidio montar los link en esta pagina..he creado un blog donde las pueden ver todas las de los capi, mas otras nuevas que conseguí esta semana, para mi estan muy chulas…XD.…ojala les gusten..n.n…hay de todo un poco...estuve haciendo trabajo de investigación...jejeje..el link esta en mi profile…díganme que opinan…vale?...por cierto cualquier colaboración será muy bien recibida…XD…**

**Etoo…ay por favor dejen review kurasai que si no me deprimo ...T.T…en serio...****mientras más me dejan mas me animo a escribir…n.n…besos…ayuden a este mal intento de esritora...XP...chau…**

**Respuestas:**

Chinita uchiha: hola preciosa¡¡¡ muchas gracias por animarme pues pronto se encontrará con Sakura en serio…besos te cuidas…y por fis sigue dejando review vale?..n.n…que me motivan a escribir..

Vivian Alejandra: hola chicas¡¡¡ si sakura – chan esta en konoha pero yo creo que zuka se va a volver a encontrar con sasuke antes que con Sakura es una idea que me ha estado rondando la mente desde hace tiempo..XD…a ver como me sale….besos…n.n…y muchas gracias por animarme a continuar…

kokorita: hola linda¡¡¡ pues si ya te extrañaba….ay que bueno que te gustaron los capi.n.n…y muchas gracias por dejarme review…pues si yo quiero que sasuke encuentre a zuka…y la verdad no se como le va a hacer naruto...XP…si tienes alguna idea avísame...XD….besos bye..n.n…

tete_sama: hola linda¡¡¡…pues me imagino que sellaron a hizashi por que eran gemelos???...ahh…weno mejor tu dime por que mi memoria falla…XD..bueno por otro lado allen tiene razón definitivamente a las mujeres nos gustan los chicos oscuros…cada vez me gusta mas la serie…en serio me he reído un mundo y si me ha ayudado a inspirarme muxo…XD..arigato de nuevo…y que weno que te gustó el capi sobre todo esa actitud de taki…jejeje…uy ojala te guste este…besos…chau..n.n…

ale: ohayo¡¡¡…preciosa etoo…pues si sasuke tan delicado…XD…mira que el mocoso es su hijo¡¡¡…jejeje…y pues como estaba difícil me pareció que activando su sharingan el se iba a dar cuenta no?..ay espero no haber metido la pata..jejeje….y pues gano la pelea…XD…ojala te guste y muchas gracias por animarme a continuar pronto…besos…n.n…

hinata uzumaki: hola preciosa¡¡¡…que bueno que te gustó el fic…muchas gracias por dejar review..ojala puedas dejar otro…en serio y pues pásate por el blog..que hay imágenes naruhinas bien lindas vale?...besos…n.n…

yureni: hola¡¡¡¡ arigato pues ustedes con sus reviews son los que me han hecho continuar…ojala te siga gustando y puedas dejar mas…besos..chau…n.n…

lupita –chan: hola muchas gracias por tus comen muñeca y por animarme tanto...n.n…uy que bueno que te gusto…etooo…creo que primero zuka se va a reencontrar con sasuke pero ya falta menos vale?..cuídate mucho si….besos …chau…

ana: hola linda¡¡¡en serio te pareció bueno el capi…uy gracias…de verdad por todo tu apoyo…etoo..,complacida con la pelea…n.n…ya ves que no me tarde mucho…besos… n.n…

akai akura: hola linda¡¡¡ muchas gracias por el esfuerzo que pones en dejarme RR…ay que bueno que te gusto..estaba bastante insegura y sasuke mínimo debe tener una crisis nerviosa…n-ñ..jejeejej…y pues ya ves que amai no puede activar el sharigan el pobre esta todo traumado..u.u…y pues es que yo quiero guardar el momento especial del encuentro entre Sakura y amai para el final…me hace mucha ilusión …lo tengo en la mente desde que comenzó el fic..XD…besos preciosa…chau…n.n…

Sakura _ witch: holaaaa…ay que bueno que te gusto que tomara esa frase…que no me inspiro un poco sino muxo¡¡¡…y pues te merecías que te lo dedicara…n.n…por cierto yo pienso igual que tú…me parece que son como sus padres se llevan a las patadas pero en realidad se quieren…n.n…muchos besos…chau…

Luthy: hola¡¡¡ gracias por animarme a actualizar rápido…y pues todavía falta para ese encuentro…pero no tanto…n.n…por otro lado matarlo no…destriparlo vivo¡¡¡…es lo mínimo que se merece madara¡¡¡..jejeje..como me pase pero bueno…besos porfa sigue dejando RR…que me animan a escribir….besos…chau..n.n..

Shanon: hola¡¡¡ ay me emociona mucho que seas venezolana la primera de mi pais que lee el fic …que yo sepa…pos yo soy de caracas…n.n…pero he estado en valencia…oye muchas gracias por animarme tanto con el fic…etoo..pues se me nota muchoque soy de aquí?..jejeje que dices tu?...bueno besos…chau…n.n..a y ojala te guste la conti…

Risamakabra: hola mi niña preciosa¡¡¡ *o*…no sabes como te extrañaba, me tenias olvidada ehh…jajaja…muchas gracias por dejarme RR…linda no sabes lo que me emociono cuando lo vi…oye no te olvides de dejarme otro vale?.. y tengo una sorpresa especial para ti en el próximo capi…ya veras¡¡¡..espero que recuerdes lo que me pediste hace tiempo…no lo he olvidado solo he estado preparando el terreno..n.n…aunque todavía estoy pensando en como el pobre naruto hará para eliminar esa tradición...besos…....chau..muak..T.Q.M..

**Fin respuestas.**

**P.D.: nada supera al primer beso…XD…como me hubiera gustado tener una imagen de eso…¬¬…**


	24. Un reencuentro…Una triste despedida…

**Woolas…n.n…este capi quedó un poquito diferente de cómo lo había pensando…mmm…etooo…pues cualquier cosa me dicen vale…ºoº…gracias a los chicos que dejaron RR arigato por todos sus animos…n.n…y los que chicos que leen tambien no tengo como agradecérselos…besos muchos besos….**

En el capi anterior:

-ya veo…entonces no tienes idea de quienes son tus padres, o como lucen ni cuales son sus nombres, o si por casualidad tienes mas familia pero aún así tu pretendes encontrarlos…

-dime algo que no sepa…- contestó secamente viendo hacia otro lado…

-mmm…- taki suspiró cansadamente mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de sus ropas - de acuerdo no hay mas remedió, supongo que solo una kunoichi tan talentosa como yo puede ayudar a un inútil como tu -la niño volteó a mirar de nuevo el sucio rostro de zuka pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa, extendió su blanca mano al pequeño quien se le quedo viendo extrañado, nunca una persona le había sonreído de esa manera -vamos levántate

El pequeño tomo la mano que le brindaban pero se levantó con una expresión dubitativa…

-ehh…pero que haremos?...

-que quieres decir con "que haremos" baka, que no es obvio –la niña se quedó viendo a unas luces lejanas…eran luces de konoha – iremos a la aldea y encontraremos a tus padres…

Un reencuentro…Una triste despedida…

El pequeño abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, la verdad su intención no era llegar a la aldea preguntando a gritos por sus padres, tenía muchas reservas respecto a los aldeanos y muchas dudas sobre los uchiha, todo el terror que madara había sembrando en su mente no desaparecería tan fácil, lo único realmente cierto para zuka era que no debía confiar en las personas si no quería ser traicionado, sabía que solo contaba consigo mismo así que primero quería hacer algo de" trabajo de investigación" y luego sabría como proceder.

-etoo…pero- la niña lo tomó mas fuerte su mano y empezó a halarlo entusiasta, aunque a el le parecía mas como si lo estuviesen arrastrando en contra de su voluntad- matte kurasai(1)…

-ahh?..- la niña parecía extrañada - ¿Qué acaso no quieres encontrar a tus padres?, no era eso lo que querías?..

- si demo(2)…- se quedó pensando una excusa por un segundo – etoo…se supone que estas huyendo recuerdas?.

-ahh por eso no te preocupes –ella sonrió como si no tuviera la menor importancia – no voy a permitir que sellen a mi hermano, pero tu mismo lo dijiste uno debe luchar por su familia cierto?. – zuka se sorprendió un poco y bajando la mirada soltó la mano de la rubia.

- es cierto, demo…

-entonces no perdamos tiempo, además mi papá es el hokage ya veras que te va a ayudar…– el niño recordó cuando el pelinegro le dijo que pidiera ayuda al hokage, pero no podía confiar en la persona que dirigía a esa aldea.

-tu papá es el hokage?…

-Si, oto –san(3) es el ninja mas fuerte que existe da`ttebayo¡¡¡

-ya veo…demo taki, yo no puedo ir…- la pequeña comenzó a mirarlo sospechosa.

- ¿nani(4)?, no que viniste a la aldea por tus papas…

-si pero es que…- el niño se volteó para morder sus labios mientras pensaba rápidamente algo que explicara su situación – mi sensei tiene espías en konoha…- la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-AHHHH?...¡ESPIAS!- ella lo tomó por la camisa muy alarmada, y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro como recriminándole -como dices eso?, no puede ser¡¡¡…aquí en konoha¡¡¡-cuando la niña se detuvo zuka tenia un tic en la ceja y ella miró a todos lados sospechosa a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie ahí.

-cálmate, en realidad los tiene en todos lados es por eso que no puedo aparecerme así no mas.

-pero como puedes decir que me calme,¿sabes lo que eso significa? Tenemos que decirle a oto –san.

-NO¡¡¡…no entiendes nada cierto?- el pequeño suspiró cansadamente…- has escuchado algo de los akatsukis? – la niña pareció pensarlo.

-etoo…pues es obvio que son ninjas peligrosos coff…coff.. – aclaró su garganta – Cierto?...- el niño cayó de un lado.

-no sabes nada de ellos…ya me lo imaginaba - en realidad ese era el precio que pagaba taki por ser la princesita de konoha, había muchas cosas que desconocía debido a su edad y muchas otras que le ocultaban.

-pues no se mucho de ellos, solo que están en el libro bingo o algo así.

-no lo dudo por que mi sensei es uno de ellos –la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida – él es un hombre ehhh… digamos muy peligroso tiene espías en todos lados y ahora mismo debe estar buscándome, pero no se puede enterar de que estoy aquí por que vendría por mi inmediatamente entiendes?

-entiendo, pero por eso mismo debemos decirle a mi papá para que se encargue de los traidores y te ayude no cre… - la rubia se vio repentinamente interrumpida.

-BAKA¡¡¡ es que yo no se quienes son¡¡¡¿crees que mi sensei me diría algo así?- al igual que su padre zuka no tenia mucha paciencia.- podría ser cualquiera y él no se dará por vencido.

-NO TIENES POR QUE GRITAR ERO –TEME (5)¡¡¡-la rubia se sintió un poco regañada, mientras el chico pensaba "quien es la que esta gritando ahora" - no es mi culpa que tu sensei este loco y te haya separado de tus papas.

-en fin no puedo ir a konoha y exponerme a que me vean para que luego se enteren y vengan por mi por que entonces estaría realmente perdido, él es muy fuerte por eso primero tengo que asegurarme de encontrar a mis padres, tal vez ellos me puedan explicar que fue lo que pasó y estar preparados en caso de que mi sensei venga.

-etoo…ero –teme – la niña tomo una actitud seria pero a la vez sarcástica – solo hay un pequeñísimo problema ¡¿ como demonios vas a hacer eso si no quieres ir a la aldea?! – el niño se cruzó de brazos con una expresión indiferente.

-hmp…pues ese es mi problema, ya encontraré la manera – el chico parecía malhumorado probablemente por que sabía que no seria nada fácil - además tu no deberías meterte, esto es muy peligroso ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus asuntos?.Lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa con tu familia, que no era eso lo querías?

- PERO YO…- la niña no pudo terminar de expresar su impotencia.

- mejor vete y no le digas a nadie que me viste o creerán que estas loca- la miró de arriba abajo - y en tu caso eso no es algo difícil de creer - el chico volteó su indiferente mirada como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo lo que hiciera la niña, esta le dio la espalda algo molesta.

-tienes razón…ahora mismo todos me están buscando, he tenido que moverme todo el día para que no me encuentren y oka –san (4) debe estar muy preocupada- la pequeña se quedó pensativa - lo mejor será que regrese.

- entre tantos lugares para ocultarte tenias que venir justo aquí…

-¡ahh… de que estas hablando ero –teme! debería ser yo la que te pregunte como llegaste aquí, este es el sitió especial de mamá y papá- la rubia sonreía mientras le echaba un vistazo al sitio, recordó que la primera vez que hinata y naruto la llevaron a ese lugar tenía 5 años y fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, ese sitio hacia que se sintiera segura , llena de paz y cerca de casa- es nuestro secreto, bueno lo era hasta que tu apareciste - zuka sintió que taki lo miró como un total inoportuno lo que lo incomodó un poco -además yo vine por que ya me buscaron en este lugar toda la tarde, por eso se que es seguro no volverán a buscar por aquí, ahora que lo pienso tu no debes tener mucho tiempo en este sitio verdad?, por que sino te habrían encontrado.

- ya veo…supongo que tuve suerte.

-así es, pero se te va a acabar si sigues así baka¡¡¡, o crees que los ninjas no se darán cuenta tarde o temprano de que estas en konoha.

-los evitaré a toda costa, yo sé como cuidarme.

El niño tenia una expresión indiferente y algo orgullosa pero en realidad no podía estar mas desorientado sin embargo no quería confiar en nadie y especialmente tenia sus reservas sobre las hija del hokage, por otro lado la rubia sabía perfectamente que el castaño estaba en problemas pero a pesar de que el niño parecía tener un don especial para irritarla no podía evitar sentir pena por él, le atribuía su mal carácter a la falta de padres sin saber que eso era algo hereditario.

-¿siempre eres así de obstinado?, te recuerdo que no me costó nada encontrarte – ella se cruzó de brazos.

-para cuando tu apareciste yo ya te estaba esperando. – la niña lo miró un tanto indignada.

- no hay duda eres un cabeza dura, demosi nadie debe verte lo mejor será que te quedes aquí casi nadie conoce esto, en este sitio estarás seguro pero aún así no podrás moverte por tu cuenta así que no importa lo que digas porque no podrás encontrarlos tu solo – ella hizo una mueca que demostraba un total fastidio como si la estuvieran obligando a hacer algo –sabía que al final serías un fastidio, ahora no solo voy a tener que ocultarte sino que además tendré mucho que investigar.

La niña suspiró cansadamente mientras él se le quedó viendo con una expresión extraña y algo nostálgica…el punto era que no sabía nostalgia de que? tal vez de algo que nunca había tenido…un amigo.

-por que?...- el niño bajó su mirada como pensando en su duda mientras taki se le quedó viendo muy atenta - ¿por que quieres ayudarme? si ni siquiera me conoces.

-baka¡¡¡…-la niña tenia un semblante algo serio– no sé que te enseñaron de donde vienes pero aquí si abandonas a alguien que te necesita no eres mas que escoria - el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido, en realidad la niña sabia que esa regla solo aplicaba entre compañeros pero no tenia corazón para negarle su ayuda -además tu necesitas a alguien que conozca a konoha piénsalo bien yo soy la única que te puede ayudar, no te queda mas remedio que confiar en mi - ella le mostró una sonrisa donde mostraba todos sus dientes – así que tu te vas a quedar aquí tranquilo mientras yo me ocupo de lo demás…

- taki yo no…– la niña no dejó que continuara

-etooo… -la pequeña subió la mirada al cielo nocturno que tenia una luna llena resplandeciente - ya es muy tarde, será mejor que regresé ahora mismo- sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a despedirse sonriente y haciendo señales con la mano – ¡adiós ero –teme!, nos vemos pronto espera por mi y no hagas nada estupido vale?…

-adiós…taki – dijo casi inaudible la uzumaki comenzó su marcha de regreso a casa, mientras zuka la veía partir dentro de toda su desconfianza no pudo evitar preguntarse- ¿esto es…lo que significa tener un amigo?". – salió de su boca en un susurro.

********************************************************************

Un poco mas tarde en konoha…toda la aldea estaba abatida por la huida de taki los equipos ambus no paraban de buscar en todas direcciones y en todos lados corrían los rumores, en la casa de el hokage todos estaban despiertos ninguno había podido conciliar el sueño esperaban noticias en cualquier momento…

-¡es absurdo! yo debería estar buscándola –comentaba el rubio furioso

-ya la buscaste bastante esta tarde naruto pero los consejeros tienen razón es muy arriesgado que el hokage deje la aldea, además todos los ambus la están buscando ahora mismo seguro que no tarda en aparecer – trataba de consolar la pelirosa…

-¡pero es mi hija ttebayo! – Sakura se acercó para hablarle en un tono bajito…

-naruto piensa en hinata ella te necesita recuerdas…- el ojiazul volteó a ver como la hyuga tenia la mirada perdida por una ventana, se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda ella se aferró muy fuerte a sus brazos…

-¿y si algún enemigo la encuentra? – Se preguntaba hinata - hay tanto ninjas que pudieran hacerle daño…

-no te preocupes, ella estará bien da´ttebayo, después de todo le enseñamos bien…

-por eso mismo ahora podría estar muy lejos de aquí pero es solo una niña, si algo le pasa jamás me lo voy a perdonar…

-no digas eso…

-es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa si no fuera por…

-hinata tu no tienes nada que ver con esto...- el hokage no pudo continuar ya que repentinamente una pequeña rubia apareció en la puerta…todos voltearon sorprendidos, taki sabía que le esperaba un regaño, pero estaba tan emocionada de volver que sus ojos estaban cristalinos y hacia puchero como reteniendo las lágrimas…

-OKA –SAN¡¡¡- se arrojó a los brazos de hinata quien la abrazó como si en vez de un día tuviera un año perdida…se separaron un momento- perdona oka –san…yo…yo…- la hyuga la tomo fuerte por los hombros para luego comenzar a moverla de un modo recriminatorio de un lado a otro…

-¡escúchame muy bien taki si alguna vez vuelves a hacer eso te juró que yo…!- por más que naruto y sakura trataban de quitársela hinata la sostenía tan fuerte que no podían, luego la hyuga volvió a abrazarla.

-me ahogas oka –san…

- tranquila…- naruto reía de forma nerviosa…- tranquila ya esta de vuelta y no la dejaremos ir hasta que tenga 30, lo prometo…

-oto – san no digas eso ttebayo¡¡¡.

-taki se puede saber donde te metiste todo este tiempo que acaso querías darnos un susto o que?...- la niña colocó una mirada triste

-es que yo no quiero que sellen a takeshi….- el rubio la miró comprensivo…

-entiendo y claro que no vamos a dejar que lo sellen pero tu no puedes irte así entiendes?, estábamos muy preocupados crees que estaríamos contentos de que no sellasen a tu hermano si te perdiéramos a ti, nosotros nos preocupamos por los dos taki nuestra familia es de cuatro me oíste..

-etooo…lo sé papá, por eso regresé y prometo que jamás me volveré a ir lo juró ttebayo¡¡¡…- el rubio abrazó muy fuerte a su pequeña…

-eso espero taki…eso espero, de todas maneras de ahora en adelante tu habitación tendrá candado…- el rubio reía pero realmente estaba pensándolo en serio.

-oooto –san…- reclamó la niña con una ceja alzada ya que no estaba muy segura si su papa estaba bromeando…

Mientras taki veía todos esos rostros que la recibían sonriente y llenos de cariño no podía evitar sentirse afortunada de tener a tanta personas que la quisieran, sabía que mientras ella dormiría con su familia un castaño pasaría la noche solo con un sueño por compañía, sin embargo si el estaba luchando por su familia como podría ella renunciar a la suya sin pelear…no…definitivamente habían cosas por la que valía la pena luchar.

********************************************************************

A la tarde siguiente zuka observaba pensativo el cielo ya naranja mientras a su alrededor tenia regadas las semillas de las frutas que había comido, para cuando taki se abrió paso entre los arbustos el ya tenia rato esperándola, tanto su oído como su olfato le avisaron de su proximidad.

-HOLAAAAAA ERO –TEME -saludó con una gran sonrisa

-hola…taki - el niño se quedó viendo extrañado a el montón de paquetes que traía la rubia, una gotita le salió en la cabeza. -etoo…que son todas estas cosas?...

-pues me imagino que tendrás hambre cierto?- al niño le brillaron los ojos y se abalanzó sobre las cosas que taki ya había colocado sobre el piso…

-pero no me dirás que todo esto es comida?...- la pequeña sacó una manta donde colocó una cesta con algo de comida.

-no baka obviamente no todo, además no pude sacar mas de la despensa o mi mama sospecharía.

-ya veo…arigato-el niño no espero mas para comenzar a deleitarse y eran casi inaudibles las palabras salidas de su boca – p….woo…n… era ne..sario - la uzumaki veía con una gotita en la frente como el chico se devoraba un plato tras otro.

-si claro…seguro que no era necesario-"ahora entiendo por que mamá no me deja hablar con la boca llena" pensaba la niña.

Mas tarde Zuka se sentó en la grama con el estomago algo abultado pero realmente tenia una expresión feliz en ese momento taki empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él…con la mano en la barbilla y una expresión reflexiva, el niño parecía un poco intimidado de la forma como lo examinaba…a la tercera vuelta taki se detuvo frente a él.

-hmp…¿que haces?....

-pues te dije que te ayudaría a encontrar a tus padres no?...mmm…a ver – empezó a halar fuertemente de los cachetes del castaño quien la veía como si fuera una psicópata - pues no estas "rellenito", así que no creo que seas hijo del tío chouji pero si se parece la manera en que comes, dime por casualidad puedes inflar alguna parte de tu cuerpo que no sea tu estomago? ¿Siempre tienes que comerte la última parte ?te molestaría que te llamará "gordito"?–zuka a todo respondía con señas negativas y una mirada asustadiza mientras la pequeña seguía inspeccionando…- mmm ya veo mejor comencemos con las fotos…

-que fotos?...de que hablas? Explícate kurasai – estaba impaciente el castaño, la niña comenzó a destapar los paquetes restantes…

-pues veras pensé que ya que no puedes ir a la aldea lo mejor seria que yo te trajera a los aldeanos…-sonrió pícaramente - por eso he traído un montón de fotos y documentos de todos los ninjas y los clanes de konoha.

-como los conseguiste?...

-¡no preguntes¡, aunque tal vez todo se nos haría mas fácil si supiéramos tu kekei – genkai(7) …- el niño se alertó – tienes alguno?

-etoo…no, ninguno que yo sepa…- mintió el pequeño ya que no se quería exponer como uchiha.

-ya veo…bueno sabemos que eres bueno con la tierra y el fuego cierto?...alguna otra técnica o?...-el niño simplemente negó con la cabeza, mintió de nuevo.

-pues mi maestro me entrenó en muchas cosas, por que mejor tu me dices las técnicas que hay aquí y así vamos viendo…- la niña empezó a ojear las fotos.

-de acuerdo, a ver pues la primera sería mi byakugan pero tendrías los ojos de mi color verdad? así que no puedes ser un hyuga – a zuka le dio escalofríos el solo imaginarse con la venas en toda su cara, la primera foto que taki vio fue la de rock lee y le dio un tic nervioso-no definitivamente este no, si fueras su hijo tendrías sus cejotas además tu manejas bien el ninjutsu, pasemos al siguiente aunque… –se quedó pensando por un momento- ¿no sentirás el fuego de la juventud ardiendo en tu interior verdad? –el castaño ni siquiera quiso responder a esa pregunta.

-y que me dices de este?...cuales son sus habilidades? –el niño mostró una foto donde aparecía shikamaru…

- etooo…por casualidad hay algo que te parezca problemático?...

-ahh?...¿que quieres decir?

-ahora que lo pienso como que eres bastante flojo – al niño le salió una gotita en la cabeza – ¿te gusta el ajedrez?,¿dime que piensas sobre la sombras? – zuka no podía estar mas confundido…-¿dime puedes manejar alguna? – Este respondió con una seña negativa –ni siquiera puedes hacer muñequitos con las manos?.- la cortante mirada de zuka le respondió a la rubia –hai shikamaru oji –san oji- san (8) descartado…

Ambos siguieron ojeando las fotos y discutiendo sobre las técnicas, incluso taki ya le había mostrado una foto de su familia al chico cuando zuka la vio se percató del parecido entre taki y naruto, en ese momento pensó que era bastante joven para ser hokage…mientras seguían buscando… una foto del montón llamó la atención del chico y se apresuró a tomarla rapidamente.

-¡sasuke –sama ! – salió repentinamente de la boca del sorprendido niño quien tenia en la mano una foto donde aparecían sasuke y Sakura con la familia uzumaki.

-aahh?, ¿conoces a sasuke oji -san?- estaba intrigada taki.

-etoo…pues algo así, por que?.

-como que algo así, es mi tío favorito en todo el mundo como puedes conocerlo?- el niño pensó que no sería apropiado explicarle a taki que realmente lo conoció por que era el archi –enemigo del hombre que lo había criado y que se había quedado botado en un bosque después de que trató de ayudarlo.

-etoo me lo encontré en el camino de venida y me compró algo de comida.

-en el camino?, pero si mi tío no ha venido a konoha...

-él iba en dirección contraria y me dio algunas indicaciones eso es todo, solo coincidimos en el camino…- el niño se estaba poniendo algo nervioso y quiso cambiar la conversación – y quien es ella?...la que señora que esta con el – preguntó curioso señalando a la pelirosa de la foto, algo en ella le llamó la atención realmente le parecía muy hermosa.

-ah esa es mi tía Sakura, ella es la esposa de tío sasuke o algo así, se quieren igual que mama y papá pero no se han casado…-la pequeña se subió de hombros -por cierto si algún día la conoces jamás la llames señora a menos que quieras enfurecerla…

-ya veo y que hay con ellos?..

- ahh tranquilo ellos no pueden ser tus padres por que no viven en konoha, ni siquiera tienen familia aquí…

-ahh no?..y por que ?- el niño estaba interesado en saber algo mas sobre el pelinegro.

-pues la verdad no se ellos solo vienen de visita pero en realidad viven algo lejos, mi papá dice que algo muy malo les pasó hace tiempo y por eso se fueron es que ellos formaban equipo sabes, así que son muy amigos

-ya veo – el niño se quedó pensando sobre que sasuke no le había mentido al respecto.

-por ahí escuche que mi tío sasuke se fue hace mas de 10 años y luego mi tía Sakura lo siguió, pero nunca me han contado bien lo que les pasó aunque recuerdo que una vez mi papá dijo que fue algo muy triste y por eso no quieren volver- el niño hizo memoria y sospechaba que probablemente la razón por la cual el pelinegro se había quedado sin familia y había partido de konoha era la misma por la que estaba buscando a madara.

Mientras taki seguía revisando las fotos, zuka se tomó un momento para ver detalladamente esa foto en la cual sasuke salía con un su rostro inexpresivo de siempre y Sakura estaba tomada de su brazo con una tierna sonrisa, el niño no pudo evitar pensar en si sasuke estaría bien mientras que no entendía por que el observar a la sonrisa de esa pelirosa le producía una sensación calida.

Repentinamente un estruendo sacó a zuka de sus pensamientos…

-ahh…LO TENGO¡¡¡ - el gritó de taki espantó al pequeño – ese irresponsable… no me extraña que no sepa que tiene un hijo…-el niño se alarmó y sus ojitos comenzaron a brillarle…

-quien?...dime quien?...

-pues quien mas que….- sonrío – HATAKE KAKASHI¡¡¡- zuka empezó a asentir emocionado una y otra vez – es obvio kakashi sensei es uno de los mejores ninjas de toda konoha y maneja muchísimos jutsus además es muy famoso, incluso entrenó a mi papa…oye – la niña comenzó a hurgar entre los castaños cabellos – seguro que no tienes ni una canita?...

-ahhh pero de que hablas si soy un niño –taki simplemente le mostró la foto de kakashi como respuesta. –este es?...estas segura?...y por que esta usando mascara en esta foto?.

-te equivocas, siempre la usa…

-y que hay debajo?.... le falta un ojo o que?. –la niña puso una mirada misteriosa y habló bajito como si fuera un secreto.

-nadie sabe…, te das cuenta de que oculta algo? definitivamente no hay duda además siempre esta leyendo libros de pervertidos y es obvio que tu eres uno- al niño le salio una gotita en la cabeza - por otro lado seguro sacaste el cabello de tu mama…-afirmaba la uzumaki con la cabeza aunque el niño no estaba muy convencido.

-y donde esta lo foto de su esposa?

-etoo…kakashi sensei no tiene demo…

**********************************************************************

Cinco días pasaron así, entre idas y venidas de taki con más teorías locas…mientras zuka escuchaba nombres como shino o kiba, y respondía a preguntas como ¿tienes sentimientos por los bichos? O ¿te gustan los perros?...entre otras cosas.

El niño se encontraba tendido en la grama con los brazos como apoyo de su cabeza….observaba como pasaban las nubes en lo azul del cielo mientras pensaba en que no estaban avanzando en la búsqueda al estilo de taki, así que estaba tratando de idear un plan que le diera algo de información…cuando escucho que dos personas se acercaban, inmediatamente se alertó esta vez no se trataba de taki ya tenia preparado un lugar donde esconderse discretamente detrás de unos arbustos…cuando vio como pein se acercaba a la catarata, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente no podía creer que estuviera ahí pero sabía que definitivamente no estaría solo, comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

-¿de verdad creíste que podrías escapar de mi? –sonó la voz de madara a su espalda, el niño abrió los ojos sorprendidos…

-¡NO!¡NO!...- zuka movía la cabeza negativamente y luego salió lentamente de los arbustos seguido paso a paso por madara – no pienso volver…

-así que konoha ehh?...¿me preguntó que quieres aquí?...- el niño notó la mirada furiosa del akatsuki y siguió retrocediendo hasta que sintió a pein a sus espaldas.

-como me encontró sensei?...

-hmp…zuka…mi querido zuka no importa a donde vayas tarde o temprano siempre regresarás a mi, ya deberías saberlo…

-yo no quiero volver, ustedes no pueden obligarme…

-lo que me lleva de nuevo a mi pregunta ¿Qué es lo quieres aquí zuka?, dime acaso estas buscando suicidarte por que yo podría ayudarte con eso – hablaba sarcásticamente el akatsuki

-le juro que nadie sabe que soy un uchiha, es mas nadie sabe que estoy aquí –el niño mordió sus labios -solo pensé que usted nunca se atrevería a venir aquí y así no me encontraría…

-¡deberías estar avergonzado!, venir justo al sitió donde viven los asesinos de tus padres esta vez no voy a ser tan complaciente zuka , para ver si de esa manera lo entiendes mejor…- madara sujetó fuertemente al niño quien entendía que estaba en serios problemas pero lo peor era que sabía que se iban a complicar más las cosas taki no había escogido peor momento para aparecer...la pequeña salio muy sonriente e inocente de los arbustos.

-¡ZUKA TENGO EXCELENTES NOTICIAS! –fue lo primero que dijo antes de percatarse de la personas que estaban ahí, sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando vio la situación en la que se encontraba el niño- etoo…

-¡excelente otra mocosa ¡–comentó pein irónicamente - que esta no es la hija del nueve colas?...

-así parece…- el pelinegro dirigió su mirada al niño – con que nadie sabe que estas aquí ah?...ya veo que no has perdido el tiempo haciendo amigos….

-ella no sabe nada, lo juro sensei ¡¡¡ déjela ir onegai…

-ya veremos…- la niña al escuchar la palabra sensei inmediatamente captó que ellos eran akatsukis y sus capas lo confirmaban, se sintió muy indignada.

-¡suéltelo!, yo no soy la hija de ningún nueve colas mi papá es el hokage y si no lo sueltan ya mismo se las verán con él.

-¡cállate y corre taki ! – ordenó el chico

-zuka yo…no puedo dejarte,¡ustedes no pueden llevárselo, el tiene derecho de estar con sus padres!

-¡CALLATE! – se lamentó el castaño.

-ahh…así que era eso…-comentó madara -con que tus padres, que no recuerdas que están muertos ¿Por qué demonios quisiste venir a konoha?

-¡mentira! solo unos monstruos como ustedes podrían hacerle pensar eso a un niño - la niña habló sin pensar furiosa e impulsivamente eso era algo heredado de su padre.

-ella no sabe de lo que habla sensei –zuka intentó hacer algo al respecto –no digas tonterías taki, que no ves que yo solo te dije mentiras para que me ayudaras…

-zuka…- dijo la rubia en un susurro pero se quedó algo pensativa…

-madara …-pein le hizo una seña -sabes que no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo

-tienes razón, tendremos que dejar esta discusión para después….- madara apretó aun mas posesivamente a zuka…-marchémonos ya…

-y que hacemos con la chiquilla?...-el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado

-es solo un estorbo encárgate de ella, pero recuerda que es la hija del hokage y en estos momentos no nos conviene tener mas problemas…

-entiendo sin persecuciones…

Todo pasó muy rápido, para cuando pein estuvo en las espaldas de taki esta ni se había dado cuenta…fue tan seco y rápido que la rubia casi no sintió el golpe en su nuca, sin embargo mientras iba cayendo en la inconciencia pudo escuchar como si estuviera lejos el grito desesperado de zuka que a sus oídos sonaba mas como un susurro.

-¡NOOOOO TAKI!…- las lagrimas salieron de los ojos del niño mientras la niña cayó totalmente inconciente en el polvo del suelo.

-todo listo, andando – comentó pein…

-de acuerdo – respondió madara dirigiendo una mirada al niño, tenía una expresión que demostraba que no eran lágrimas de dolor sino de rabia e impotencia…-no te preocupes ella estará bien dentro de un rato y parecerá como si nada hubiera pasado...

El niño dirigió una última mirada a la rubia que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su amiga, ni siquiera intentó zafarse de su amarre sabía que sería totalmente inútil...así que no tuvo mas opción que marchar hacia el destino que tenían preparado para él.

(1)- matte kurasai = espera por favor…aunque no estoy segura de que se escriba asdí..XD.

(2)- demo= pero, sin embargo.

(3)- oto –san = papá, padre.

(4)- nani?= que?,por que?.

(5)- ero -teme= idiota pervertido.

(6)- oka -san=mamá, madre.

(7)- kekei – genkai = línea sucesoria.

(8)- oji-san= tío.

**Próximo y antepenúltimo capitulo: **_**Una promesa...Un sentimiento oculto…**_

**Etoo…la verdad es que me esta constando mucho continuar el fic después de este punto…pero tratare de traerles la conti lo mas pronto que pueda...y aunque no parezca ya falta menos para el encuentro de Sakura con su hijo en serio…besos…n.n ...**

**A ver que piensan del capi ya saben dejen RR onegai…T.T…mmm…sigo pensando en la conti tengo una idea…pero ta difícil….**

Respuestas:

Yureni: hola gracias por tus comen en serio que bueno que te gustara …por que no estaba ,uy segura…XD…besitos te cuidas..y ojala te siga gustando…por que sus comen son los que me animan a continuar pronto.

Luthy: hola n.n.. me dio mucha risa tu comen,,es verdad taki esta loka como pretende encontrar a los papas pero bueno…¬¬…uy y pues eso es lo que me tiene un poco frenada es que no se como hará naruto…ahhh.. y ni hablar de neji ¬¬ …y las cosas que le dijo a taki…XD…gracias por tus comen…besos…ojala te siga gustado

Chinita uchiha: holaa…gracias por dejar RR…ya ves que me animan muxo a escribir arigato preciosa en serio ojala te siga gustando besos…n.n..

Raymar: hola gracias por leer y dejar comen que bueno que te gusto y pues sus comen son los que me animan a escribir y actualizar rapido…besos….chau..n.n.

kokorita: hola pues si es triste pero me imagino que como todo niño huérfano sueña con sus padres de ahí me salio la idea del dibujo…Y.Y..por que a pesar de madara el no solo piensa en la peleas…dejame decirte que casí lees mis pensamientos por que lago así es lo que va a pasar sasuke se va a encontrar primero con sasuke pero bueno ya vreas¡¡..besos..y gracias por tus comen en serio..n.n..chau..

risamakabra: perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon ahora soy yo la que pide perdon Y.Y pues por que el fic no me salió como quería y el capi que te prometí es el próximo de verdad discúlpame, pero es que me ha costado un poco…pero en serio para la próxima vale…de verdad discúlpame preciosa…y gracias por tus reviews no saben lo que me emocionan y me animan….besitos de arrepentimientos…muak..

ale: ay de verdad que me encanto tu RR..que bueno que te gustara el capi…estaba bien dudosa…y pues ya pronto la reaccion de Sakura vale…besos y gracias por tus comen en serio…muakk…n.n…ojala te siga gustando…

akai akura: hola preciosa…pues esta bien no me desanimo vale?...XD…gracias por todo tu apoyo en serio…me encantan tus comen…y si taki tan mona a ya le dije a mi amigo lo que me dijiste y te lo agradece..besos..chau…n.n..ojala que te siga gustando….

Cristi: hola n.n..que bueno que te gusto el capi…y pues es muy típico de taki espantar asi a la gente verdad?...XD…gracias por leer y dejar comen…besos cuiadate muxo y ojala t siga gustando…n.n..chau

Lupita –chan: hola y pues ya ves que no me tarde tanto con la conti…ojala te guste….te mando muxos besitos gracias por todo el apoyo en serio…y pues si suspiró por kanda como por sasuke…estoy perdida..n///n..por los chicos malos…es que una amiga me recomendó esa serie y es muy buena…me encanta..bueno nos vemso …chau…besos…n.n…

Anitaa o ana n.n: besos preciosa y pues claro que te aviso..ojala te guste…muchas gracias por el apoyo…te cuidas mucho…chau…n.n…y pues ya pronto se encuentran zuka y saskura vale…ya falta menos…besos…

Shanon : oye gracias por todo el apoyo que seria de mi sin uds..n.n….bueno si conozco a ese autor pero no sabia que era venezolana..O.O…es muy buena yo se que le va muy bien por que tambien leia la pequeña razón de mi futuro…incluso le deje RR en al otra pagina pero la falta de tiempo me tiene desactualizada..XD…gracias por todo el apoyo en serio…besos te cuidad muxo y me imagino que andas con mucho calor..jejeje…chau..n.n…ojala te guste la conti..

Fin respuestas.


	25. Lazos de Sangre

_Wolas..n.n….gomen, gomen se que me tardé un poquito pero se me hizo complicado seguir y al final tuve que hacer algunos cambios por eso el capi no se llama ni es el que había pensado sino lo que la inspiración me permitió escribir pero este capi es especial para mi _T^T_ …se que lo hemos estado esperando por mucho, por otro lado quiero dedicárselo en primer lugar a mi amiga Wendy por que sin sus palabras no creo haber aguantado y por su cumpleaños¡¡¡_

_También se lo dedico muy especialmente a todos los chicos que han leído la historia y han dejado review de cualquier forma , por que de alguna manera me han devuelto las ganas de vivir y sin saberlo fueron mi apoyo para mantenerme viva durante todo este tiempo…tampoco creo haberlo logrado sin uds… n.n…arigato….^.^…disfruten con todo mi cariño._

_P.D.: ojala les guste :S, es que no se si me pase._

_Lazos de Sangre…_

Taki tenía más de dos horas inconciente ya empezaba a caer la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja cuando sus ojos se abrieron pesados sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza luego parpadeó un par de veces a causa de la luz pero cuando repentinamente recordó lo que había pasado sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¡ZUKA! - se sentó rápidamente como buscándolo con la mirada pero solo pudo ver como el viento movía lo verde de los árboles, llevó su mano hasta los rubios cabellos frotándose la cabeza mientras su mirada se volvió cristalina de solo pensar que se habían llevado al chico y nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo –¿cuanto tiempo llevó así?, no puedo permitir que…- apretó su puño con impotencia mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- zuka yo…- se quedó pensando por un momento en el niño y todas sus esperanzas –…lo siento.

La niña se levantó con determinación y limpió las lágrimas de su cara ya que darse por vencida nunca era una opción, eso era algo que había aprendido muy bien de su padre.

-Ahora es mi turno de seguir mi camino Ninja oto-san, ¡voy a encontrarte baka! te lo prometo.

La rubia no espero un minuto más para activar su byakugan y salir corriendo pensaba que no podían estar muy lejos así que aún tenia esperanza de poder encontrarlos, ella como buena hyuga tenía excelentes habilidades rastreadoras aunque no sabía que haría cuando los encontrara eso era algo que descifraría en el camino al igual que el hokage se guiaba mas por sus instintos que por alguna estrategia.

Más tarde el camino que dirigía hacia la aldea oculta del país del fuego era caminado por los integrantes de hebi, ya se encontraban muy cerca de konoha aunque todavía les faltaba un buen trecho.

-¡Ya no puedo más!, los pies están matándome – se quejaba la pelirroja al tiempo que se detenía para sobar la planta de sus extremidades.

-Oye Sasuke karin tiene razón por primera vez en su vida – añadía suigetsu – además casi no hemos dormido, tampoco queremos romper un record ¿no crees?.

- El pez mutante tiene un buen punto, estas ojeras no pueden ser buenas para una mujer tan hermosa como yo –decía la chica mirándose en un espejo de bolsillo que cargaba a todos lados - deberíamos acampar por aquí para comer y descansar un rato.

-Hmp… para de quejarte karin ya descansaremos al llegar de todas manera no falta mucho así que si quieres comer y dormir será mejor que apresures el paso - la chica solo suspiró.

Juugo no decía nada pero estaba de acuerdo con sus compañeros todos estaban terriblemente exhaustos por que el pelinegro los había obligado a viajar muy aceleradamente debido a que su mayor deseo era reunirse con Sakura para contarle lo que había descubierto, no sabía cual sería su reacción pero ambos decidieron no ocultarse nada y el no quería romper ese pacto además sabía que ambos formularían rápidamente un plan para comenzar la búsqueda del niño y aunque la realidad era que tenia tan poca información que no hacía mucha diferencia si llegaba en un día o una semana él simplemente no podía parar, no hasta que viera los ojos verdes de nuevo.

-Saben a veces pienso que deberíamos formar un sindicato – habló el acuático por lo bajito acercándose a juugo y karin pero en realidad solo bromeaba ya que los tres comprendían muy bien la motivación del pelinegro, no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos en vano ellos habían aprendido a conocer al uchiha un poco y sabían que a pesar de que lucia calmado la sangre le hervía por dentro sólo estaban esperando el momento en que explotara.

A pesar de que el uchiha escuchó no le dio importancia y continuó caminando fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos a una pequeña niña que venia corriendo hacia ellos, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando descifró de quien se trataba.

-¿Taki? -susurró el uchiha para si.

-¡TIO TEME!- la pequeña aceleró su paso cuando reconoció al pelinegro.

-No hay duda, es ella.- comentó con una gotita en la cabeza mientras la niña por fin llegó a su encuentro – taki se puede saber que haces tan lejos de la aldea y sola, ¿Naruto sabe que estas aquí? – a la niña le faltaba aliento para responder por lo que se inclinó un poco para recuperar algo de aire mientas se reponía, ya tenia mucho rato corriendo así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –hmp…vamos tienes que volver a la aldea.

-Tío –logró comenzar la pequeña -no puedo regresar ellos tienen a zuka – a sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando escuchó ese nombre se agachó para estar al mismo nivel de la niña.

-¿A quien?,¿de que hablas taki? - el pelinegro parecía impaciente mientras los demás comenzaron a prestar atención.

-Zuka ¿recuerdas? él me dijo que te conocía, es el niño que tu ayudaste. –el pelinegro tomó a la niña por los hombros pero sin hacerle daño era signo de su preocupación.

-¿ Zuka?, dime es un niño un poco mayor que tu de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-Si ese mismo, ¡es zuka tío que mas quieres que te diga! - todos se sorprendieron.

-Pero ¿de donde lo conoces?, ¿Quines lo tienen?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó taki? – a sasuke lo consumía la desesperación.

-Etoo…, pues el llegó a la aldea para buscar a sus papás así fue como nos conocimos pero ahora los akatsukis se lo llevaron – el pelinegro frunció el seño.

-¿A sus padres?, entonces él sabe que…dime ¿Dónde esta Sakura?¿ sabe que se lo llevaron? – la niña se extrañó.

- Que tiene que ver tía Sakura en todo esto, que no me estas escuchando ¡se llevaron a zuka ! tenemos que hacer algo .

-Pero dijiste que él había venido a encontrar a sus padres… – reflexionó el pelinegro - ¿Qué pasó en la aldea?, ¿Qué hizo tu papá?.

-Exacto ha eso vino, pero aun no sabemos quienes son sus papás y él no pudo entrar a konoha por los espías de los akatsukis por eso oto-san no sabe nada - "entonces aún no lo saben" pensó el pelinegro, inmediatamente sacó un pergaminoy comenzó a escribir una carta donde le informaba a Naruto sobre la situación, la existencia del niño y que necesitaba refuerzos para la búsqueda también le pedía que mantuviera la discreción con Sakura hasta que tuviera nuevas noticias de él en realidad quería que el chico tuviera a alguno de sus dos padres intacto en caso de que las cosas salieran mal - etto… ¿que haces tío? - cuando termino colocó el escrito en las manos de la rubia.

-Escúchame muy bien taki, necesito que vayas a la aldea sin demora y le entregues esto a tu papá pero no debes decirle nada de esto a nadie entiendes, él sabrá que hacer así que ve directo hacia él.

-Pero tío yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar a zuka, sé que no pueden estar muy lejos.

-No te preocupes – aunque el uchiha entendía que una habilidad como el byukygan le sería muy útil no podía permitir que taki se sometiera a semejante peligro pero sabía que la niña era muy testaruda y solo se sentiría tranquila si ayudaba con algo – yo lo buscaré pero te necesito algo más impórtate tú tendrás que pedir refuerzos entiendes entonces ¿ puedo contar contigo para avisarles?.

-¡HAI!, cuenta conmigo tío –la niña parecía muy determinada, sasuke asentó con la cabeza.

-Ahora vete y recuerda que es muy importante que se lo entregues sólo a tu papá de eso depende que todos regresemos taki – la niña comenzó a correr de regresó mientras el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a sus compañeros.

-Sasuke entiendo que es solo una niña pero realmente crees que podamos encontrarlos sin el byakugan. –estaba algo preocupado juugo.

-A mi me preocupa más que pasará si los encontramos – comentó la peliroja levantando una ceja.

-Hmp…esto no es su bosque ahora están en mis terrenos, además en cualquier momento aparecerán los ambus.

-Ja después de todo nos ha salido trabajo parece no podrás descansar karin – suigetsu desenvaino una enorme espada y apoyó la punta en el piso para luego recostarse de ella, el acuático tenia una sonrisa especialmente pícara- entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?.

*********************************************************************

Mas tarde zuka arrastraba sus pasos con lentitud y enfado andaba con la cabeza baja y su mirada no quería enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera el suelo, a sus espaldas era seguido de cerca por los akatsukis quienes habían tomado un sendero diferente al tradicional para salir de la aldea, este era más largo que el habitual pero servía mucho mejor a sus intenciones de ocultarse ya que atravesaba la espesura del bosque que rodeaba konoha y no era usado por nadie, sin embargo Pein se detuvo un momento a observar el cielo.

-Madara será mejor que acampemos - comentó mientras veía como todo el bosque estaba tornándose tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno.

-Hmp…tienes razón este parece un buen lugar para pasar la noche, además ya va siendo hora de continuar nuestra conversación verdad zuka –el pelinegro se quedó mirando al niño quien no podía lucir mas molesto – esta noche tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.

Al rato los tres ya se encontraban acomodados alrededor de una fogata pero el niño seguía sin pronunciar palabra así que Madara tomó la iniciativa.

-No crees que ya va siendo hora de que me expliques cual es la verdadera razón por la que huiste de la cabaña y te escondiste de nosotros todo este tiempo –el akatsuki buscó el rostro del niño y lo miró de una manera atemorizante -pero esta vez quiero la verdad.

-Sensei yo…- no había duda de que el chico estaba nervioso – no quiero entrenar más a su lado y menos después de lo que me dijo Sasuke –sama de usted, él dijo que usted estaba en el libro bingo y que había hecho muchas cosas malas.

-hmp…eso pensé –el pelinegro se levantó para enfocar la mirada del chico – no puedo permitir que me sigas mintiendo zuka –el chico estaba sorprendido de que madara no se creyera esa historia y parecía temeroso ya que sabía que su sensei estaba planeando algo – estas vez no tendrás mas opción que mostrarme la verdad.

Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntarse a que se refería su sensei con "mostrarle" ya Madara había activado el mangekyu sharingan y sin que el niño pudiera hacer nada al respecto se hundió cada vez más profundo en la mente del pequeño quien lucía totalmente congelado y con la mirada perdida parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para él.

-Ya veo, así que fue de esa manera como lo descubriste –comentó Madara al terminar mientras el niño cayó de lado sudando frío y respirando aceleradamente –entonces fuiste a konoha a encontrar a tus padres.

-Yo…, yo –el pequeño se quedó pensativo -¿quines son mis papás?,¿Por qué me lo ocultó siempre sensei?.

-Déjame decirte algo zuka la idea de una familia esta sobreestimada, créeme cuando te digo que he visto a hermanos arrancándose los ojos literalmente tan sólo para obtener un poco más de poder la verdad es que no te estás perdiendo de la gran cosa.

-Eso es algo que yo debería descubrir por mi mismo no cree, pero como voy a saberlo si mis papás creen que estoy muerto y usted no me permite reunirme con ellos.

-Y dime no te preguntas como es posible que unos padres no sepan de la existencia de su propio hijo –el niño no tuvo palabras para responder sin embargo se quedó reflexionándolo – eres un testarudo muchacho, no importa cuantas veces yo trate de protegerte parece que tú simplemente quieres darte una y otra vez contra la pared.

-¿A que se refiere sensei?, por que se supone que usted trata de protegerme.

-Si inventé esa historia sobre tus padres es por que la verdad es mucho más dura zuka, tú simplemente no les importas –el niño abrió los ojos sorprendidos – jamás te quisieron y jamás te querrán es así de simple.

-¡Eso no puede cierto! -el niño bajó su mirada algo triste y habló para sí mismo tratando de convencerse – no puede ser verdad.

-Depende de ti si me crees o no pero eras tú el que quería escuchar la verdad recuerdas, pues aquí la tienes –el niño lo miró muy atento – tus padres jamás quisieron tener un hijo, naciste prácticamente por accidente y después sólo te convertiste en un estorbo para ellos te descuidaban tanto que cuando estuviste al borde de la muerte ni siquiera se dieron cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde no eras más que un bebe atrapado en el medio del fuego que lloraba como loco y nadie hacía nada, así que me introduje entre las llamas para salvarte y años mas tarde estamos aquí.

-¿Usted me salvó?.

- Así es pero todos te dieron por muerto incluyendo a tus padres que ni siquiera intentaron buscarte, ahora dime realmente piensas que vale la pena encontrarlos, exponerte y arriesgar todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, vale la pena desconfiar de una persona que has conocido toda tu vida y que no ha hecho más que cuidarte y protegerte como a su propio hijo de verdad vas a arriesgar todo eso por personas que sólo sentirían desprecio por ti.

-Pero no entiendo por que si mis papás están vivos usted me dijo toda esa historia sobre que los habitantes de konoha habían masacrado al clan uchiha y que querían desaparecer al sharingan.

-Por que así fue, esa parte de la historia es muy real el hokage de esa época ordenó la aniquilación total del clan, yo casi muero sin embargo él único que realmente sobrevivió a esa masacre y volvió a konoha fue tu padre, sólo piénsalo es bastante sospechoso ¿no crees?.

El niño se quedo totalmente en silencio pero era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo, estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades a pesar de que la historia de Madara tenia algo de sentido él no podía confiar ciegamente en sus palabras como lo hacía antes además había visto con sus propios ojos que no todas las personas en konoha eran tan malas como le hacían creer ya que tenía a una hiperactiva rubia como prueba para demostrarlo, pensó en todo lo taki había hecho por él en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo y se dio cuenta de una persona tan especial como la uzumaki no podía salir de un lugar que supuestamente era habitado por personas tan malvadas, esta vez su sensei no tenía todas las respuestas, esta vez las dudas solo aumentaron en su cabeza.

Tiempo después se podían escuchar ruidos tenues y sagaces en los alrededores pero estos solos eran percibidos por el fino oído de zuka quien al saber que alguien se acercaba pensó que tal vez venían en su ayuda o por lo menos tendría una oportunidad de descubrir la verdad por sí mismo así que trató de distraer la atención de los akatsukis y lo hizo muy al estilo de taki se levantó bruscamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia Madara y lo señaló al tiempo que su voz hizo eco en el silencio del bosque.

-¡SENSEI YO QUIERO VENGARME! – ambos adultos voltearon sorprendidos a ver al niño mientras este no estaba seguro de cómo continuar - ya lo he pensado mucho y usted tiene razón si yo no les importo a mis papás entonces por que ellos tendrían que importarme a mi, me voy a convertir en el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos para demostrarles que no soy ningún estorbo - la mirada de zuka parecía bastante furiosa - y luego me voy a vengar de todas y cada una de las personas que me despreciaron ¡ya lo vera¡– el pequeño comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la fogata proclamando ruidosamente su nueva consigna - ¡VENGANZA! ¡VENGANZA! ¡VENGANZA!.

Los akatsukis estaban tan absortos y con gotitas en la cabeza que para cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien ya estaban rodeados por hebi quienes se hicieron notables por sus voces prácticamente al unísono aunque los cuatro se encontraban en cuatro diferentes puntos estratégicos que acorralaban el área alrededor de la fogata.

-_ ¡ Minami! _(sur) – exclamó karin al tiempo que realizaba los respectivos sellos.

-_ ¡ Higashi! (este)_ – fue el turno de juugo.

-_ ¡ Nishi! _(oeste) – siguió suigetsu quien realizó los sellos de la misma manera que sus compañeros.

-_ ¡ Kita! _(norte) – completó sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Inmediatamente se formó una barrea de chakra que parecía una burbuja dentro de la cual se encontraban los akatsukis y zuka, cuando los prisioneros quisieron saber quienes era sus captores pudieron ver que hebi los tenia rodeados por los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Los cuatro integrantes de ese equipo permanecían con las manos al frente de su cara formando un sello y algunos tenían los ojos cerrados como concentrando chakra., el niño se sorprendió mucho de ver al pelinegro de nuevo.

-¡ Sasuke – sama !- sonrió el castaño.

-¿Estas bien zuka?.-estaba preocupado pero se tranquilizó cuando el niño respondió con una seña afirmativa.

-Ahh, Sasuke – kun tu otra vez - suspiró madara para luego dirigir una mirada sarcástica al niño –¡ muchas gracias por avisarnos zuka! juro que esto ya me esta cansando.

-Hmp…- Sasuke frunció el seño – tranquilo que los muertos no se cansan y así es como acabarás hoy quieras o no, esta barrera no te dejará escapar.

- Bien pensado -el akatsuki reflexiono por un momento - pero aún así crees que podrás enfrentarte conmigo, no me estarás subestimando ¿verdad sasuke –kun ?.

- No importa lo que digas o hagas… –la mirada que sasuke le dedicó a su ancestro demostraba el profundo odió que sentía por él –… por que nada impedirá que devuelva ese niño a los brazos de su madre - tanto el pequeño como madara abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¡¿Usted sabe quien es mi mamá?!- preguntó sobresaltado zuka.

-No te preocupes – el uchiha se adentró en la barrera ya que podía entrar y salir de ella a su voluntad – pronto volverás a estar con ella. – los ojos del niño parecían brillar y todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Ya veo, entonces ya sabes que zuka es…- Madara fue interrumpido bruscamente ya que el pelinegro no deseaba que el niño descubriera la verdad de esa forma.

-Solo un bastardo como tú podría ser capaz de quitarle un hijo a su madre, toda tu sangre no bastará para que pagues por semejante crueldad.

-Bueno supongo que después de lo del bosque solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta – el akatsuki se subió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa – pero no te pareces que estas siendo un poco dramático después de todo tu no querías…- sasuke se alertó sabía que madara destilaba mas veneno que el mismísimo orochimaru cuando hablaba.

-¡Dejar de decir estupideces y has tu mejor movimiento ¡ - el mayor de los uchihas pareció darse cuenta de las intenciones del pelinegro.

-Espera no hay que ser irracionales, no tienes que armar un berrinche por esto –madara comenzó negar con la cabeza de la manera mas descarada -esta bien si tanto lo quieres, llévatelo - todos incluyendo a pein abrieron los ojos sospechosos el compañero de madara se le quedó viendo fijó como tratando de descifrar sus intenciones – de todas maneras ya no me sirve.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?, no creerás que voy a caer tan fácilmente en tu trampa.

-Crees que estoy en posición de hacer trampas, te estoy diciendo que ahora que el niño sabe la verdad ni siquiera confía en mí, sabes para que lo quería y si ya no me sirve para nada qué sentido tendría quedármelo sólo sería un estorbo que tendría que estar vigilando todo el día.

-Hmp…no te creo, solo esperas que baje la guardia.

-Yo te estoy ofreciendo una opción sasuke –kun, ahora si tu quieres arriesgarte esa es tu decisión pero creí que lo más importante era que este pequeño se reuniera con su madre - el descaro de Madara no tenia limites - por otro lado no creo que puedas mantener esa barrera para siempre - el pelinegro sabía que lo mejor no sería un enfrentamiento ya que su prioridad era la seguridad de zuka y lo que más deseaba era devolvérselo a la ojiverde, sasuke había aprendido a no desplazar a las personas que amaba ante su venganza.

-Estas diciendo que puedo llevarme al niño y tú no harás nada al respecto.

-Estoy diciendo que no vale la pena luchar por un niño que ya no me sirve, ¿tu quieres marcharte con él no es así zuka? – El pequeño asentó varias veces y el akatsuki colocó un gesto de decepción- no veo la necesidad de un enfrentamiento además siempre habrá otra oportunidad ¿ verdad sasuke – kun?.

-De eso puedes estar seguro por q…

-Si,si, me encontraras y me matarás etc. etc. etc., entonces ¿que dices?.- sasuke frunció el seño.

-Hmp…zuka acércate – el niño obedeció inmediatamente y el pelinegro abrió un portal por el cual ambos salieron de la barrera después colocó al chico a sus espaldas de forma protectora –será mejor que no intentes nada por que…

-¿Vas a dejar que nos marchemos o nos vas a invitar a cenar?- sasuke hizo una seña a sus compañeros que les indicó que podían deshacer la barrera así que lo hicieron. – de acuerdo supongo que eso es todo –dirigió una mirada indescifrable al chico lo que hizo al pequeño tragar grueso – cuídate mucho zuka.

-Hmp…si yo fuera tu dormiría con un ojo abierto, no te descuides por que en lo que menos lo pienses…- Madara sólo sonrío antes de marcharse en compañía de pein después de esto el pelinegro volteó y se agachó para ver al niño la cara- ¿estas bien?¿te hicieron algo? – a pesar de que la cara de porcelana del pelinegro lucía intacta por dentro el corazón le latía aceleradamente casi no podía creer que tenia a su hijo enfrente, el pequeño también estaba muy conmovido de que prácticamente un extraño se arriesgara de esa manera por él.

-Estoy muy bien arigato sasuke –sama – el niño le dedicó la sonrisa que al pelinegro tanto le encantaba y este lo retribuyó alborotando sus cabellos afectuosamente.- etoo, ¿pero como me encontró? Si nadie sabía que estaba aquí.

-Pues al parecer te hiciste amigo de cierta rubia que estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Taki…- el niño parecía pensativo mientras en su mente del pequeño volvía la imagen del dulce rostro de la uzumaki.

- Cuando la encontré te estaba buscando muy angustiada, ella fue la que me dijo que los akatsukis te habían raptado y que estaban cerca, así fue como pude encontrarte.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que está bien.- respiró mas tranquilo.

- Ahora que lo pienso tu me ayudaste a encontrar a Madara y yo todavía no he cumplido con mi parte del trato ¿cierto? –el niño miró a Sasuke algo confundido - de acuerdo, en ese caso será mejor que te lleve a konoha ahora mismo ¿vale?– el pelinegro se levantó y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros tres los estaban viendo muy fijamente suigetsu tenia a boca abierta de par en par, karin nunca lo admitiría pero la vista borrosa de sus ojos no era a causa del polvo y juugo estaba cruzado de brazos, sin embargo cuando notaron que sasuke se había dado cuenta todos voltearon tratando de disimular indiferencia.

-Se los dije…- habló juugo muy bajito.

-Hmp, coff, coff –el pelinegro aclaró su garganta tomando un semblante aun mas serio – regresemos. – ordenó muy determinado pero fue interrumpido por la curiosidad del niño.

-Etoo…sasuke –sama ¿es verdad lo que dijo sobre mi mamá ? – el niño tenia un semblante de preocupación -¿de verdad la conoce?,¿realmente me va a llevar con ella ?.

El pelinegro sabía que el momento de decirle la verdad a zuka llegaría pero no quería decirle que él era su padre por que sabía que eso traería otras interrogantes, además no quería hacerlo sin Sakura a su lado y consideraba que después de todo lo que había pasado el derecho de contarle la historia al niño del modo que quisiera le correspondía a la pelirosa por otro lado no sabía cual sería la reacción de Sakura al enterarse y aunque no parecía eso lo tenia muy nervioso.

-Así es zuka tu mamá esta en konoha –asentó con la cabeza – pero lo mejor será que ella te lo cuente todo – el pelinegro tenia una expresión más fría de lo normal no quería demostrar que realmente le importaba ese niño y mucho menos quería seguir apegándose a él por que la verdad no sabía si tendrían que separarse todo dependía de lo que dijera Sakura ya que él sabia que no era digno de luchar por el niño.

-Pero es que…- zuka bajó su mirada entre pensativo y triste – es que yo no se si ella me va a querer ¿Por qué dejó que me robaran?,¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? –el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido entendiendo el por que de todas las dudas del niño así que volvió a posicionarse a su nivel y lo tomó suavemente por los hombros.

-Escúchame bien zuka sé que ahora tienes muchas dudas pero hay algo que debes saber tu mamá te quiere más que a nada en este mundo incluso daría la vida por ti si fuera necesario y de eso que no te quede la menor duda –el niño pareció sorprendido de algo tan obvio pero sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras - ¿quieres saber cual fue el nombre que te puso cuando naciste?

-¿Yo tengo otro nombre?- el pelinegro asentó -¿cual es?.

-Tu verdadero nombre es Amaizen –el niño se sorprendió de ese nombre tan raro – supongo que eso es lo que significas para tu mamá, ahora no temas y vayamos de inmediato a verla - el pelinegro se levantó y empezó a caminar este fue imitado por el resto de hebi pero el niño se quedó pensando por un momento a espaldas del grupo.

-Por lo menos ¿puedo saber como se llama?- reflexionaba en las fotos de taki para tener alguna pista el pelinegro se detuvo un momento y sin voltear respondió.

-Su nombre es Sakura – dijo inocentemente ya que no tenía idea de la conversación que zuka tuvo con taki, el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró fijamente a Sasuke.

-Eso quiere decir que…- dijo en un tono muy bajo como hablando para sí mismo pero inmediatamente supo que ese pelinegro no solo era un héroe para él, se estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaba en presencia de su padre y la emoción nubló por completo sus pensamientos-¡PAPÁ!.

Lo siguiente que el pelinegro supo era que zuka lo había envestido por detrás en un abrazo muy fuerte parecía que no quería que los despegaran de sasuke quien estaba con los ojos abiertos al máximo y en estado de shock, era la primera vez que lo llamaban de esa manera en su vida los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como él pero continuaron su camino para no interrumpir ese momento.

Por otro lado aunque el pelinegro bajó su mirada discretamente no pudo evitar que la blanca porcelana de su cara fuera surcada por una delatora lágrima mientras todo el sentimiento de tener una familia regresó a él junto a los recuerdos de los primeros años de su niñez.

-¿De que hablas?- se negaba a creer que el pequeño lo supiera pensó que talvez solo estaba alucinando, el niño deshizo su abrazo lo que le permitió al pelinegro voltear para encararlo fue entonces cuando zuka se dio cuenta de su efusividad y a pesar de su emoción trató de controlarse un poco.

-Usted es mi papá ¿no es así ?, Sakura…mi mamá es su esposa ¿cierto?. – Sasuke se dio cuenta al mirar lo ojos de zuka que el niño buscaba desesperadamente por una afirmación así que tragó grueso antes de contestar.

-Eso es verdad, yo soy tu papá pero ¿Cómo sabes que Sakura y yo…?.

-Taki me lo dijo, ella dice que algo muy malo les paso ¿fue acaso cuando me perdí?.

-Pues sí algo así, nosotros no sabíamos que estabas vivo de lo contrario jamás habríamos permitido que Madara te criara.

-¡Yo sé!, escuche cuando mi sensei decía que ustedes creían que yo estaba muerto pero eso significa que… - el niño se quedó pensativo - usted es un uchiha y puede usar el sharingan ¿cierto?.

- Hmp…primero que nada no quiero que lo vuelvas a llamar sensei de acuerdo y si soy un uchiha – las pupilas del pelinegro rápidamente se tornaron rojas ante los atónitos ojos del chico – lo ves, yo también puedo hacerlo – el moreno desactivo el sharingan pero el niño no pudo evitar pensar en la macabra historia de su sensei y esto lo puso inmediatamente triste.

-Pero ¿que fue lo que pasó?, ¿por que dejaron que me madara –sama me llevara?. – Sasuke bajó su mirada algo avergonzado.

-Pues cuando eras un bebe él creó un incendio para hacerle creer a todo el mundo que habías muerto aunque la verdad no estamos seguro de cómo se dieron las cosas pero muchas personas sufrieron por eso.

-Entonces fue eso y ¿por que yo?, ¿Por qué madara -sama quiso separarme de ustedes? – esa era la pregunta a la que más temía sasuke por que con ella traía toda la historia de los uchihas.

- Esa es una historia muy larga que no puedo contarte aquí ¿no quieres encontrarte ya con tu mamá?, estoy seguro de que ella estará muy feliz de verte.

-¿De verdad?- el niño sonrió dulcemente a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado mientras que el pelinegro había vuelto a su cara inexpresiva.

-Así es pero todavía nos queda mucho tramo antes de llegar a konoha, a este paso estaremos ahí después de media noche tal vez la encontremos dormida.

-Entonces tenemos que apurarnos - al niño al igual que a Sakura parecía no importarle la aparente frialdad de sasuke así que tomó su mano y subiendo la mirada sonrió calidamente -ahora si seremos una familia ¿ verdad papá? –el pequeño parecía disfrutar de llamarlo así, Sasuke se le quedó mirando fijamente como reflexionando algo.

- Vamos Amai, no perdamos tiempo... – el pelinegro sujetó firmemente la mano del niño antes de reanudar la marcha hacia la aldea.

En el camino el pequeño impresionó a sasuke cuando le advirtió de la presencia de algunos extraños que resultaron ser los equipos ambus enviados por Naruto, pero el chico supo de ellos mucho antes de que pudieran verse y luego en un momento hebi tenía a tres equipos ambus en perfecta formación al frente de ellos.

- Hokage -sama recibió su mensaje y nos ha enviado por usted Sasuke – sama –habló el enmascarado que parecía ser el jefe del escuadrón.- ¿en que podemos ayudarle?.

-Hmp…pueden descansar la situación ya fue solventada – el niño veía algo impresionado a todos esos ninjas llevando mascara, inmediatamente pudo notar que eran muy fuertes – pero ¿Quién es el más rápido de ustedes?.

-Ese sería yo señor - habló uno de los integrantes en la parte de atrás del grupo.

-De acuerdo quiero que corras ya mismo a la aldea y le informes al hokage que todos estamos a salvo, también dile que advierta a Sakura que ya vamos en camino - Sasuke pensó que lo mejor sería preparar a la pelirosa con anticipación para el fuerte shock que recibiría.

-¡Hai!- sin más el enmascarado se apresuró a cumplir con su encomienda.

Después de caminar un buen trayecto el uchiha se percató del cansancio de amai así que lo cargo a sus espaldas este casi no podía creer que estaba con su papá por alguna razón esto lo hacía sentirse seguro como nunca antes, era una sensación bastante extraña considerando que eran prácticamente extraños pero no podían negar que sentían una conexión especial probablemente eran sus lazos de sangre, el pequeño poco a poco empezó a recostar su cabeza de la espalda del pelinegro hasta que fue vencido por el sueño al darse cuenta Sasuke lo pasó delicadamente al frente para que no se cayera, viéndolo así tan cerca se percató que realmente el niño se parecía mucho a él pero definitivamente había sacado el color de cabello su abuelo Fugaku.

********************************************************************

En dirección contraria a la aldea marchaban Madara y pein acelerados, el uchiha parecía frustrado mientras su compañero lucía algo intrigado.

-¿Se puede saber que fue lo que pasó allá?- interrogaba pein al tiempo que le seguía el paso al pelinegro.

-Hmp...¿a que te refieres?.

-No pensarás que yo me creí ese cuento de que el niño ya no te sirve, tú nunca renunciarías a él tan fácilmente y menos después de todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en esto.

-Es cierto ha sido mucho el esfuerzo pero todo se vino abajó cuando zuka descubrió que tenía padres, el niño no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que los encontrará es muy obstinado recuerdas.

-Pues eso es cierto no por nada lo criamos –suspiraba pein - entonces realmente pretendes dejarlo con ellos aún sabiendo que les tomará menos de dos minutos ponerlo en tu contra.

-De todas maneras no hay forma de que zuka vuelva a confiar en mi y mucho menos que quiera realizar ningún sacrificio por otro lado todavía necesitamos al nueve colas así que por que no dejar que disfrute de la familia que tanto quiere al menos por un tiempo, eso es lo que el chiquillo codicia y por que negárselo si eso nos evitará que tengamos que vigilarlo todo el tiempo.

-En eso tienes razón igual sabemos exactamente donde esta pero me parece que ya te diste cuenta de que el mocoso es más un estorbo que otra cosa.

-No estoy diciendo eso, simplemente tengo que encontrar la forma de que haga lo que yo quiero, hay mas de una forma de persuadir a una persona eso tú ya deberías saberlo.

-Ya estas planeando algo cierto, dime en que estas pensando.

-En nada realmente, solo que tal vez haya una manera de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro – en la mente del pelinegro permanecía la imagen de una persona, en sus ojos se reflejaba una macabra intención.

********************************************************************

Rato después hebi se encontraba en la entrada de konoha Sasuke veía las calles de la aldea sabiendo que a unos pasos se encontraba Sakura esperando por él y por su hijo,

bajó su mirada para ver el sereno rostro del pequeño dormido en sus brazos a pesar de que su intacto rostro no reflejaba ninguna duda, en su cabeza no paraba de preguntarse como se podía querer tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos en una posada esta noche y nos reuniéremos contigo en la mañana sasuke – afirmó suigetsu el pelinegro se limitó a asentar con la cabeza y todos siguieron con su camino.

En la casa del hokage era otra noche de insomnio, los únicos dormidos eran los niños el pequeño takeshi descansaba en su cuna mientras taki no pudo evitar que el sueño la venciera en el sofá mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas de su mama, por otro lado hinata estaba comiéndose las uñas mientras naruto vigilaba de cerca a la pelirosa quien caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa todo el cuerpo le temblaba no podía creer que su hijo estuviera vivo tenia que verlo con su propios ojos no estaría tranquila hasta que lo tuviera en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no llegan?, ya deberían estar aquí.- estaba impaciente sakura -puede ser que les pasara algo mejor voy a cerciorarme.

-Cálmate Sakura –Chan, ya te dije que vienen en camino deben llegar en cualquier momento –al rubio le había costado mucho mantener a la kunoichi en la aldea desde que le contó lo sucedido ella quería salir corriendo a encontrarse con sasuke pero naruto tuvo que contenerla por que sabía que era lo mas seguro realmente en ese momento desconfiaban de todo el mundo, repentinamente el hokage le tomó fuertemente sus manos y esto hizo que Sakura parara su desenfrenada caminata –no te preocupes ya pronto volveremos a tener a Amai con nosotros.

-¿Cómo puede ser? – el verde de sus ojos se volvió cristalino – todo este tiempo estuvo vivo, todo este tiempo y yo…- repentinamente sonó la puerta y todos se alarmaron - ¡son ellos! - La kunoichi corrió hacia la entrada.

Cuando se abrió la puerta lo primero que sasuke vio fue a sakura, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos como hablando con la mirada eran demasiadas las cosas que no podían expresar las palabras cuando ella vio al pequeño castaño que él traía en brazos no le quedó ninguna duda de que se trataba de su hijo lo que sentía era indescriptible su corazón se arrugó como una hoja de papel y los recuerdos de su bebe invadieron en un momento su mente, no podía esperar para abrazarlo.

-Ha tenido un largo día, no quise despertarlo - susurró el pelinegro, ella asentó al tiempo que él depositaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

La ojiverde lo tomó con mucha delicadeza pero no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran en la cara del niño este empezó a parpadear mientras salía del sueño su vista borrosa solo le permitió distinguir un cabello rosado pero creía que seguía soñando.

-¿Mami? –preguntó algo confuso el pequeño mientras ella se daba cuenta de que se estaba despertando.

-¡Amai!- el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, realmente estaba con su mama un nudo se hizo en su garganta lo que no le permitió pronunciar palabra sólo se incorporo para abrazarla muy fuerte como con miedo a perderla o a despertar aunque no se sabía quien de los dos abrazaba con más fuerza mientras el corazón del niño latía tan acelerado que sakura podía sentirlo en su pecho en la mente de ella pasaban los recuerdos que tenia de él:

*Como le hablaba cuando estaba en su vientre y el la pateaba.

*El día en que nació.

*Las noches que no la dejaba dormir cuando se enfermaba.

*La guerra que le daba para comer.

*Su primera risa, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras.

*Los paseos en su cochecito.

*Que solo se quedaba dormido en sus brazos después de arrullarlo.

*Como la celaba de todo el mundo y siempre se quedaba llorando cuando se iba a trabajar.

En ese preciso instante que lo tenia fuertemente estrechado contra su pecho la ojiverde recordó todo, absolutamente todo lo feliz que la había hecho ese niño.

Naruto y Sasuke observaban esa escena en silencio total realmente no había palabras que explicaran lo que estaban sintiendo.

De repente madre e hijo se separaron ya que Sakura quería detallarlo, lo tomó delicadamente por la mejillas era como si trataba de grabar la imagen del niño en su cabeza.

-Eres justo como te imaginaba – a pesar de lo mojado de su rostro sonrío dulcemente. – mira como estas de grande, pero estas un poco pálido seguro que no has dormido bien ni si quiera has comido ¿cierto?.

-Etoo…yo…-ella empezó a revisarlo por todos lados, a limpiar los sucio de su cara el niño no pudo evitar que investigará si tenia alguna herida pero ella necesitaba percatarse de que su bebe estuviera en perfecto estado comenzó a aplicar chacra verde en simples raspones y aunque el se sentía algo raro ya que nunca había tenido tantas atenciones de una persona lo que a otro niño le hubiese molestado realmente a él le encantaba.- ¡ estoy bien mamá!. –trató de tranquilizarla ya se sentía algo avergonzado.

-"Mamá", hace tanto tiempo que no te escuchaba llamarme así.

- Yo no puedo recordar eso, lo siento…- bajó su mirada triste.

-No importa – ella lo tomó por la barbilla y suavemente subió su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos – por que de ahora en adelante quedan muchos días para que me llames así ya veras - le dio un beso en la frente lo que sacó una sonrisa de los labios del niño por lo menos hasta que vio a cierto rubio corriendo hacia él.

-¡AMAI - CHAN! – Naruto se abalanzó contra el niño con una gran sonrisa este abrió los ojos sorprendido sin poder evitar quedar atrapado entra los brazos del ojiazul, no le quedaba la mas minima duda de que ese era el papá de taki el rubio se separó y lo sujetó fraternalmente por los hombros –vaya susto que nos diste-sonrío mostrándole todos los dientes - bienvenido a casa.

-Etoo…¿usted es hokage –sama cierto?- el niño estaba algo confundido.

-¡ Amaiiii – chan como no puedes acordarte de tu tío Naruto!.

-¿tío? –el pequeño parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

-¡Por supuesto! que acaso no recuerdas como jugábamos o como…-el hokage no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por el puño de Sakura a quien le brotaba una venita en la frente.

-¡ Baka estas asuntándolo!, como crees que va a acordarse si era solo un bebe - el rubio tenia cataratas en los ojos mientras frotaba el chichón de su cabeza.

-Pero Sakura –chan a ti si te reconoció - la kunocihi solo suspiró y volvió a mirar al niño quien observaba toda la escena con una gotita en la cabeza y una risa algo nerviosa.

-Descuida él siempre es así – decía la pelirosa con una dulce sonrisa, realmente el pequeño mas que en Naruto se quedó pensado en los drásticos cambios de humor de su mamá, volteó a ver Sasuke quien sólo se llevaba la mano a la cara.

- Oye Amai –chan aquí hay alguien que ha estado esperando para tener noticias tuyas, vamos estoy seguro se pondrá muy feliz de verte - Naruto empezó a caminar en dirección de la sala pero se detuvo cuando vio que el niño no se movía y estaba algo dudoso.

-Esta bien Amai puedes confiar en tu tío - animó la pelirosa dándole un empujoncito por la espalda mientras el hokage sonreía haciéndole señas.

-Vamos que esperas - el infante siguió al rubio de cerca con curiosidad en su mirada.

Cuando entraron en el la sala lo primero que el niño vio fue a una pelinegra de aspecto muy sereno que le sonreía tiernamente en cuyas piernas reposaba la rubia que el conocía.

-Bienvenido Amai –chan se que no puedes recordarme pero yo soy tu tía hinata -la hyuga movió delicadamente a taki para despertarla, la rubia se despertó con un bostezo y comenzó a frotarse los ojos. -¿Mira quien esta aquí?- hinata le hizo una seña en dirección al niño.

En el instante que ambos chicos se vieron el sentimiento melancólico les creó una opresión en el pecho que por alguna razón era el mismo que sienten las personas cuando se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo pero por más que trataban de disimular la emoción a los dos se le aguaron los ojos y la opresión en su pecho no desapareció hasta que finalmente uno de ellos reaccionó.

-¡ERO –TEME VOLVISTE!- dijo la rubia emocionada abalanzándose sobre el mientras que a todos le salieron gotitas en la cabeza y el niño no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Que no me llames así baka!, ¿Qué van a pensar todos de mi?. – la niña comenzó a hablar bajito para que sólo el castaño pudiera escucharla.

-Esta bien, creo que podremos ocultarles a tus papas que eres un pervertido –al pequeño le salio una gotita en la cabeza – eso quedará entre nosotros pero no creo que podamos ocultarle que eres idiota, ¿ por que no me dijiste que eras un uchiha o es que eres tan teme que no sabias?.

-¡Claro que sabia pero yo tenia mis razones para no decírtelo!. – a la niña comenzó a latirle una venita en la frente.

-Obviamente ¡ser idiota es suficiente razón!, tienes idea de todo el tiempo que nos hubiéramos ahorrado si me lo hubieras dicho –la chica empezó a detallarlo de arriba abajo – todo lo que tuve que hacer para ayudarte y talvez seas adoptado por que definitivamente no hay forma de que seas hijo de mi tío Sasuke. – al chico le salio una gotita en la cabeza sabía que sólo lo decía para molestarlo.

-Tú lo hiciste por que querías, te recuerdo que yo no te pedí nada así que ahora no te quejes.

-Eres un…- sin esperar la niña empezó a comprimir el cuello del chico con sus manos pero a pesar de la asfixia este trató de aflojar su amarre halando fuertemente de los moñitos rubios sin embargo aunque taki tenia todo el cuero cabelludo adolorido y prensado no soltó a su presa hasta que su papá intervino separándolos por las ropas.

Los niños se miraban fijamente con chispas saliendo de sus ojos, pero sabían que lo que realmente sus miradas estaban diciendo era "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto" y "Gracias, no estaría aquí de no ser por ti" luego ambos se voltearon para darse la espalda con los brazos cruzados y caras de malhumorados.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian…- la risa de Naruto era algo nerviosa pero luego abrió los ojos al máximo como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea – ¡ ya lo tengo!, tenemos que hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida así todos sabrán que regresaste -los ojos de la niña brillaron -¿Qué te parece Amai -chan?.

-Etoo yo…-el niño se quedó pensando en quienes eran "todos" –talvez deba preguntarle primero a mis papás si es buena idea por q…- el chico no pudo continuar por que taki empezó a darle palmadas por la espalda muy confianzudamente.

-No seas tímido estoy segura de que todos quieren conocerte – sonreía la uzumaki – ya veras que será la mejor fiesta además no puedes decirle que no al hokage es de mala educación.

- ¡No se diga mas! – el rubio sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes - ya esta decidido daremos la mejor fiesta que nunca hayas tenido da´ttebayo.

-pero yo…- el chico se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que no tenia opción.

Sasuke y Sakura veían como el pobre de Amai era abrumado por los uzumaki, tanto Taki como Naruto hablaban sin parar mientras hinata trataba de calmarlos para que le dieran algo de espacio al niño, la pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír con un tic en la ceja mientras el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza lamentando la suerte de Amai sabía que no era nada fácil quedar atrapado entre esos dos pero realmente ambos estaban muy contentos por lo mucho que todos querían su hijo.

De repente después de toda la emoción que había vivido Sakura se percató de que era la primera vez que sasuke veía a amai, ella no sabía que estaba pasando por su mente con respecto a madara, al clan y al niño así que se le quedó viendo fijo tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

-¿Sasuke que piensas hacer ahora? –la pelirosa fue directo al grano.

-Hmp…-el bajó su mirada como reflexionando -¿Qué piensas hacer tú? – ella se extraño un poco.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Después de todo, ¿serás capaz de perdonarme?- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida – me has aguantado muchas cosas, pero esto es…

- ¿Crees que es tu culpa lo que pasó con Amai?

- No trates de hacerme creer que no piensas eso -el pelinegro se quedó viendo fijo al niño con una mirada algo nostálgica - nunca lo quise y cuando me entere de que existía te deje sola, prácticamente se lo entregue a madara en bandeja de plata.

-Eso es verdad –la pelirosa bajó sus mirada pensativa.

- Además en primer lugar nunca se lo hubiera llevado si no tuviera mi sangre, por eso el ha vivido todo este tiempo separado de ti todo lo que has sufrido ha sido por mi.

-Eso también es cierto, pero estas olvidando algo muy importante –el se quedó mirándola intrigado como esperando que continuara pero ella acortó la distancia entre ellos con una mano lo tomó delicadamente por los cabellos y se acercó a su oído para hablarle muy bajito y despacio – también has sido tu quien lo ha traído de nuevo a mí…-él abrió los ojos al máximo – tu eres su padre sin ti el jamás hubiese nacido y a pesar de todos los malos momentos las mejores cosas de mi vida me pasaron gracias a ti…- el quiso verla a la cara para sentir que estaba siendo sincera.

-Sakura yo…-ella le sonrió.

-Si lo dudas, solo míralo – ambos se quedaron viendo al pequeño – ¿puedes creer que hicimos algo tan hermoso?.

-En realidad no, es simplemente perfecto.

-Lo sé- ella volvió a mirar al pelinegro –se parece mucho a ti- el sonrío de medio lado antes de que ella le robara el aliento con un beso. –Escúchame bien tu no eres Madara, no es tu culpa lo que hizo y no vas a cargar con sus culpas me entendiste – ella miró hacia otro lado pensativa en su mirada parecía que ardía un fuego furioso -pero ahora esa escoria va a saber que nunca debe meterse con lo mas sagrado para una madre.

-Juró que me va a pagar cada una de tus lágrimas, cada día que Amai no estuvo con nosotros, cada cosa que nos perdimos…

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia del niño quien por un lado trataba de huirles al hokage y a su hija ya que seguían discutiendo muy serios los preparativos para la fiesta y por otro lado en medio de toda la euforia recordó todas las tétricas palabras de Madara y todas las dudas que aún rondaban en su cabeza a pesar de que todo parecía maravilloso y no podía estar mas feliz de haber encontrado a sus padres eran muchas las interrogantes sin respuestas, muchos los miedos infundados, muchos los años de mentiras.

-¿qué ocurre cielo? – preguntó Sakura al ver que el niño los miraba pensativo.

-Etoo…es que me preguntaba si todas las cosas que me dijo madara –sama eran mentiras o si algunas eran ciertas- ella se agachó para acariciar sus cabellos y verlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué ?, ¿ que fue lo que te dijo?.

-Pues el me dijo que mis papás estaban muertos cosa que obviamente no es cierta, pero también me habló del clan uchiha y del sharingan además aun no se por que me secuestró.

-Ya veo, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que contarte pero ahora es muy tarde y tú ya deberías estar durmiendo ¿no crees?, pero te prometo que nos espera una larga charla en la mañana de acuerdo- el niño no parecía muy convencido pero no le quedó mas remedió que obedecer ya que en cierta forma ella quería pensar muy bien como explicarle el por que de toda la tragedia que le había pasado – primero vamos a darte un baño y luego nos iremos la cama. – ella lo tomó por la mano para guiarlo hacia la habitación pero no pudo continuar antes de que el niño tomara la mano del pelinegro fuertemente.

- Tu también vienes ¿verdad papá?. – el pequeño que parecía preocupado de perder a alguno de ellos de vista se quedó viendo fijó a su padre quien también parecía cansando la pelirosa se percató de las intenciones del niño.

-Ya lo escuchaste Sasuke, tu hijo quiere que toda la familia se vaya a dormir junta ¡andando! – el orgulloso uchiha simplemente se dejó guiar sin decir una palabra.

Rato después en la habitación que los uzumaki tenían preparada para ellos, la pelirosa y el moreno hablaban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en como contarle la historia a Amai cuando del baño salio el pequeño llevando como pijama una camisa de Sasuke muy a pesar de que taki insistió repetidamente en prestarle una de sus pijamas con conejitos rosados pero el niño se rehusó totalmente a usarla, la niña era la única que no entendía que había de malo con su pijama si estaba en perfecto estado.

-Etoo…creo que esto no me queda muy bien – la pelirosa sonrió tiernamente cuando vio como la camisa le llegaba hasta las rodillas además de que le sobraba mucho de las mangas y de todos lados.

-No importa, mañana mismo iremos a comprarte ropa nueva ¿te gustaría? – este asentó una y otra vez emocionado – y también tendremos que comprarte zapatos y juguetes.

-Los juguetes no importan aún tengo mi daga y todavía me quedan muchos shurikens y kunais – a ambos adultos le salieron gotitas en la cabeza.

-Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que explicarte- suspiraba la pelirosa al tiempo que le hizo una seña al niño para que los acompañara.

El pequeño subió rápidamente a la cama ubicándose en el medio de sus papás e inmediatamente su mamá lo arropó pero a pesar de que estaba cansado y sus ojos se cerraban prácticamente solos Amai siempre los volvía a abrir estaba luchando contra las ganas de dormir por que la verdad tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, un maravilloso producto de su imaginación y que al despertar todo se disipara, la pelirosa se dio cuenta de la intranquilidad del niño y lo acercó hacia ella para cubrirlo con sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Amai cuando despiertes estaremos justo aquí, no tenemos planeado ir

a ningún lado sin ti por que de ahora en adelante nada nos separará te lo prometo -el se acurrucó mas en su pecho y sin dudarlo otro segundo cayó profundamente dormido, Sakura lo observó por un momento mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos luego le dio un último beso antes de que ella también se dejará llevar por el sueño.

Sin embargo el último en dormirse fue el pelinegro mientras veía como descansaban y escuchaba la suave respiración que salía de los labios de Sakura y Amai su mente lo llevaba por un rápido recorrido de toda su vida que comenzó con los tempranos recuerdos de su niñez en ese momento recordó lo dulce que le parecía el rostro de su madre, lo mucho que admiraba el fuerte carácter de su padre y los buenos momentos que pasó entrenando en compañía de itachi, todos los momentos que marcaron su vida y lo convirtieron en el hombre que era.

En el momento exacto en que observaba tan de cerca a su nueva familia le pareció que talvez todo había valido la pena, cada cosa que lo condujo a disfrutar de ese instante, ese preciso instante hizo que se diera cuenta de que su destino no era la soledad después de todo, por que sin importar cuantas personas se pierden en el camino siempre quedarán los lazos de sangre que nos conectan a los que ya se han ido y aquellos lazos formados de amor o amistad que nos encadenan irrefutablemente a este mundo, previamente a caer en los brazos de Morfeo parpadeó un par de veces justo delante de lo que él consideraba que era la mejor vista de toda su vida.

********************************************************************

_En el blog les dejó la imagen del reencuentro entre Sakura y Amai _Y.Y _no se la pierdan._

_Este es el capi mas largó que he escrito hasta ahora de 25 paginas __y me parece que este sería un bonito final..n.n…pero dudo que madara se quede tranquilo…..…y que uds. quieran que se acabe aquí …ñ.ñ…así que aun nos queda dos capis aunque todavía ni se muy bien que pasará…¬¬… porfis dejen RR onegai…díganme lo que sea XD…cualquier critica, sugerencia , opinión …n.n…por otro lado me preguntaba si les gustaría que yo escribiera un Kushina X minato, mmm es decir tengo una idea pero quisiera saber si a ustedes les gustaría..n?n…o le llama la atención la idea bueno es que aun no me decido _n///n.

_Bueno cualquier cosa me avisan…__besos…se cuidan muxo…arigatouuu._

**Respuestas: **

kokorita: oye no te pongas triste porfa ya ves que todo salio bien n.n…y siiii que Sasuke –kun lo salve esa era la idea…XP…bueno nos vemos pronto…cuídate muxo…besos…n.n.. y gracias.

yureni: holaaa…gracias por todo el apoyo…que bueno que te gusto besos…n.n..…chau…y porfa no me abandones vale?..

akai –akura: hola linda antes quedaban tres capi, ahora faltan 2 mas…n.n…aunque estoy un poco perdida debo admitir…XP…jejeje pero algo se me ocurrirá…por cierto ya hay una nueva imagen…*.*…besos cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo en serio.

Sakura witch: holaaa…que bueno que te guste la personalidad de taki…tan loca como su papa jajajaja..etoo..pues no se como me quedó el capi del encuentro :S a ver que piensas vale…besos y muchas gracias…n.n…chau.

Ale:hola arigato…siempre me emociono muxo con tus RR. pues ya que quieres que los capi sean largos voy a tratar de hacerlos así vale…n.n…este es el más largo que he escrito a ver que piensas…besos y cuidate muxo..nos vemos…n.n….chau.

Luthy: holaaa, bueno no es que me fastidie del fic es que a veces me cuesta un poquito continuarlo…pero sigo fiel a uds….n.n..tranquis que aunque me tarde un poquito yo siempre vuelvo a fastidiarlos…XD..jejeje…y pues no deje el capi así por maldad es que son las cosas que se me ocurren hasta un punto y después de ahí tengo que pensar para seguir…etoo…a ver que piensas de este capi vale?...muchas gracias por todo…besos..n.n..chau.

Ana: holaaa pues yo también odio a Madara y de algún modo tiene que pagar…:S

Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y a ver que piensas de este capi vale…besos…n.n..chau.

Lupita –chan: hooolaaa ay me emocionan muchos tus RR…muchas gracias y que bueno que te gustará el capi…pues por fin zuka se encontró con su mama¡¡¡ ….jejeje pero no se si lo hice bien…:S bueno dime a ver que piensas vale? Besos..n.n… chau.

Raymar: hola preciosa gracias por todo el apoyo y pues me dio mucha risa cuando leí tu RR. Por era eso exactamente lo que tenia pensado…XD…jejeje…ojala te guste.*.*…pues es que no se si me pase…nos vemos chau…n.n….besos.

Shanon: hola cariño no te pongas triste que todo se resuelve…XD…pues algunos chicos me han dicho para que continúe la historia de taki y zuka/amai pero no sé, todavía no estoy segura tendría que pensarlo, por lo momentos son amigos…jejeje y pues sí ya viene la navidad pero la verdad este año no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar…por cierto en vez de ir a votar estoy escribiendo…jejejeje…bueno cuídate y besos…gracias por todo tu apoyo en serio…n.n..chau.

And.y –xan:hooooola preciosa¡¡¡, no sabes lo que me honra que este sea el primer fic que comentas….muchas gracias en serio pues a pesar del masoquismo que bueno que te guste el drama por que yo se que me paso XP, pero que s epuede hacer U.U….muchas gracias por tus palabras tan lindas me dieron el último empujoncito para terminar la conti…tienes muxa razón los RR son los que nos alientan de verdad que para mi significan muxo…n.n..etoo ojala te guste :S….nos vemos cuídate muxo…gracias y besos...n.n..chau.

**Fin respuestas:**


	26. El lugar a donde pertenecía…

**Wolas…n.n…muchas gracias por los RR de verdad que me conmovieron mucho :S aquí la conti, admito que esta medio loca XP…pero fue lo que se me ocurrió XD tengan piedad º^º onegai.**

**Mientras escribía me di cuenta de que el capi ya estaba igual de largo que el anterior y todavía me faltaba mucho por escribir . así que lo demás queda para el próximo pero la buena noticia es que el fic no se acaba en el capi que viene n.ñ ojala eso les alegre un poquito.**

El lugar a donde pertenecía…

Sus ojos se abrían una y otra vez, el menor de los uchihasparpadeaba a medida que la luz del sol entraba en la habitación, inhaló profundamente con una sonrisa en la cara ya que una sensación confortable le recorría todo el cuerpo, era la primera vez que despertaba al lado de sus papás y eso era algo totalmente nuevo para él pero a pesar de que no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso ante esa situación desconocida estaba disfrutando cada momento que pasaba entre los dos seres que le habían dado la vida.

Pocas horas después los tres caminaban por las calles de konoha viendo las tiendas, ya habían hecho algunas compras incluso el niño se había cambiado y llevaba ropas nuevas pero al estilo ninja ya que fueron las que mas le gustaron. Mientras Sakura no soltaba la mano del chico ni para dar un paso el pelinegro cargaba con todos los paquetes que ya empezaban a entorpecer su vista al parecer sin que los otros dos notaran esto por que seguían el camino muy sonrientes.

El pequeño se dio cuenta de que por todos los lados que pasaban se le quedaban viendo entre extrañados y sorprendidos una que otra persona salía repentinamente a saludarlo con emoción en su cara como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, escucharlos contar historias de cuando era bebe le resultaba tan extraño como acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre eran muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo pero a pesar de no recordaba a nadie todas parecían muy cercanas a su madre lo que ayudaba a tranquilizarlo un poco además del hecho de que la pelirosa iba respondiendo a todas sus preguntas siempre con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que Sasuke prefería mantenerse al margen cada vez que alguien aparecía para no hacer otra cosa más que molestar según él aunque Amai compartía hasta cierto punto la misma opinión con su padre, repentinamente escucharon un rugido que salía del estomago del niño y este se sonrojó.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó la ojiverde comprensiva -es verdad ya es hora de almorzar.

-Pues si, algo.

-Que dices Sasuke ¿a donde llevamos a Amai en su primera vez en konoha?.

-Hmp…- el pelinegro se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego dirigió su mirada al chico – vamos a un restaurante que esta en el este, estoy seguro que te va a gustar Amai.

Rato más tarde la pelirosa veía como los dos hombres de su vida devoraban la comida, ya llevaban más de tres platos cada uno y seguían trayéndoles. Le hacía gracia verlos así

Sasuke tenía un semblante indiferente mientras el pequeño se veía bastante complacido con la comida, la verdad sonreía alegremente y tenía un aire relajado pero aún así ella pudo notar ciertos gestos o muecas que tenían en común, esto le comprobó que algunas cosas simplemente se heredan no se enseñan.

-Ahora que lo pienso –la kunoichi parecía curiosa – siempre venimos aquí Sasuke, parece que te gusta bastante este lugar cierto. –el pelinegro asintió.

-La comida es bastante buena, además es casi una costumbre vengo aquí desde que era muy niño.

-¿Desde muy niño?, quieres decir que venias aquí con tu familia.

-Hmp…así es.

-ya veo.

-¿Con tu familia?-ahora el curioso era el chico –¿Y donde están papá?, ¿Por qué no hemos visto a ningún uchiha?, ¿es verdad que solo quedamos nosotros?, aún no me han dicho nada de Madara –sama .- sus preguntas no impidieron que siguiera comiendo muy a gusto, por otro lado esto hizo que al pelinegro le disminuyera un poco el apetito pero trató de esconderse detrás de una taza de té mientras que a la pelirosa el solo nombre del akatsuki le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Hmp, es cierto solo quedamos tu y yo pero antes de hablar de eso quiero que veas algo, después de comer iremos a verlo.

-Entonces mejor nos apuramos –el chico apresuró la comida hacia su boca y de un momento a otro terminó. -¡listo! –decía muy sonriente, su padre sólo suspiró.

-Hmp…, de acuerdo si quieren tomen algunas cosas y vayan saliendo mientras yo pagó la cuenta. –realmente trataba de librarse de algunos paquetes.

-¡Hai! – el pequeño empezó a halar de la mano de su madre -¡vamos mamá, no hay tiempo que perder!.

-Esta bien ya voy –Sakura comenzó a tomar algunas bolsas imitando a Amai quien estaba tan impaciente que no esperó para salir del lugar seguido muy de cerca por su la ansiedad de su madre –¡ oye recuerda que tenemos que esperar a tu papá!.

-Oye mamá,¿tu sabes a donde vamos?.

-Así es –la pelirosa se inclinó para alborotar los cabellos del niño con una dulce sonrisa sin poder percatarse de que un pervertido que pasaba le veía el trasero – pero no…

-Oye preciosa - dijo el hombre interrumpiéndola con una gran sonrisa y mostrándole una rosa - no te gustaría ir a pasear por un rato si quieres podemos llevar a tu hermanito – la kunoichi más que molesta estaba extrañada pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su pequeño reaccionó furioso.

-¡Yo no soy su hermano baka!, ella es mi mamá y no va a ir a ningún sitio

con un gusano como tú –el niño se colocó delante de Sakura como protegiéndola y tenia la misma actitud arrogante de su padre – si no quieres tener problemas será mejor que dejes de molestar.

-Mira que chiquillo tan engreído – reía sarcástico el sujeto – no tienes por que disgustarte simplemente estoy invitándola a salir, ¿ no te gustaría que te comprara un helado?.

-¡No!, si quiero mi papá me compra uno–la pelirosa se dio cuenta de que los celos de Amai no habían cambiado en nada y su actitud altanera le recordaba mucho a Sasuke – además él va a salir en cualquier momento y estoy seguro que no le va a gustar que estés hablando con mi mamá.

-Tranquilízate mocoso –el sujeto colocó la mano sobre el castaño cabello tratando de demostrar que no le temía a un niño – que nadie te ha dicho que no es bueno retar a tus mayores – antes de que el niño pudiera protestar el hombre salió volando por los aires debido al impacto del puño de la ojiverde.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo! –la pelirosa tenía los ojos cerrados síntoma de que estaba siendo muy sería, el hombre cayó sobre un puesto de frutas y el estruendo hizo que el pelinegro saliera algo alarmado del restaurante.

-Hmp…¿Qué pasa?. –el niño señaló al chico que seguía limpiando la sangre de su cara con cataratas en los ojos.

-Es que ese…-la kunoichi rápidamente tapó la boca de su hijo con una mano y con la otra hacia señas de que no tenía la menor importancia.

- ¡nada, nada!, es solo que Amai se impresiona muy fácilmente y creyó que ese chico iba a hacerle daño así que se le pasó la mano un poquito eso es todo – al niño le salió una gotita en la cabeza mientras que Sasuke sólo se alzo de hombros después de ver al sujeto.

-Hmp…vamos antes de que se haga más tarde – el pelinegro recogió sus paquetes y continuó el camino, la pelirosa suspiró aliviada al mismo tiempo que soltó al niño mientras recordaba a más de una quijada rota que había dejado Sasuke por cosas menores que esa.

-Escúchame bien cielo hay cosas que mejor no le decimos a tu papi para que no se moleste de acuerdo, especialmente cuando alguien se acerqué a mi es que a veces se le pasa la mano.

-Pero entonces ¿como te vamos a proteger?.

-Ey jovencito no estarás subestimando a tu madre verdad –ella se agachó para sonreírle al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo – yo puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola.

El niño simplemente tuvo que voltear a ver al hombre para darse cuenta de que su mamá no estaba bromeando sonrió de medio lado antes de tomar la mano de la pelirosa y continuar su camino pero aún así vigilaría a cada sujeto que se acercara a ella.

Rato más tarde Amai caminaba a la delantera de sus padres por un vecindario, había niños jugando en el parque de un colegio, personas haciendo sus labores también pudo notar señoras chismeando que se quedaban viendo a su padre a medida que avanzaban todos reflejaban expectativas en sus miradas, sin embargo el niño seguía caminado por que sabía que su destino se encontraba al final de esa calle.

Una vez que pasó el vecindario se dio cuenta por los escombros que todavía faltaba una parte por construir, el viento se llevaba su cabello y sus ropas de lado mientras él estaba parado frente a una pared que en el medio tenia un símbolo mitad blanco mitad rojo, a ese punto ya tenia una idea de donde estaba.

-¿Esto es…?

-Hmp, el antiguo barrio uchiha – contestó su padre a unos pasos detrás de él, cuando el niño volteó se dio cuenta de que su mamá los había dejado solos y él no lo había notado, la pelirosa tenia los paquetes y estaba sentada observándolos desde cierta distancia mientras que el pelinegro parecía estar en un trance ya que seguía viendo fijo al símbolo en la pared –hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí.

-Papá ¿por que me has traído a este lugar?,¿ acaso aquí vamos a vivir?. –el pelinegro bajó su mirada para encarar al pequeño.

-No hijo, aquí no vamos a vivir este es sólo el sitio donde yo me crié – se encontraban justo al frente de la antigua casona que había servido de hogar a Sasuke la misma donde sus padres los trajeron a él mundo, la misma donde murieron –simplemente quería que vieras por ti mismo cual fue el final del clan uchiha – el chico miraba en todas direcciones en ese lugar se podía sentir un aire melancólico –no sé lo que te dijo madara pero hoy sabrás la verdad.

-El…-el niño se quedó algo pensativo mientras veía todo los escombros – el dijo que las personas le temen al sharingan, que por eso el antiguo hokage mandó a eliminar al clan entero y que masacraron a todos incluso a los niños para que el sharingan desapareciera ¿ eso es verdad?¿Por qué no queda nadie?.

-Dime alguna vez madara te dijo su edad – el niño negó con la cabeza y una expresión de intriga – pues él es realmente mayor, fue uno de los fundadores del clan –el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido jamás se imagino a su sensei como un anciano- hace mucho tiempo cuando se estableció konoha todos discutían por quien quedaría a cargo y él que era uno de los mas poderosos quiso que el clan lo siguiera pero estos no lo apoyaron prácticamente fue expulsado, eso es algo que nunca pudo soportar verse traicionado por su propio clan, juró vengarse y así lo hizo cuando se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte regresó y asesinó a todos sin piedad – el pelinegro apretó su puño con rabia no solo de recordar toda la masacre también detestaba tener que contarle una verdad tan dura a su hijo y lo peor es que la historia uchiha no terminaba ahí - la verdad de todo es que fue un uchiha quien se encargó de la destrucción del clan.

-Eso es imposible madara -sama nunca mataría a los de su clan, siempre me enseñó a sentirme orgulloso de que ser un uchiha y quería que vengáramos al clan juntos, ¿Por qué si los odiaba tanto me mantuvo con vida? –el chico parecía muy confundido -él me entrenó, él me cuidó, él…

-Hmp, él solo te estaba usando – el chico miró directo a la cara de su padre que lucía intacta aunque por dentro el moreno ardía en furia – verás la razón por la que madara no ha muerto todavía y es tan fuerte es por que usa jutsus prohibidos, siempre consigue lo que quiere incluso alargar su vida pero todavía hay una cosa que no ha podido conseguir: la inmortalidad y eso es lo que tú representas para él. –el chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por que?, no entiendo –su mirada ya era triste.

-Pues encontró un jutsu muy poderoso que lo puede hacer inmortal pero para realizarlo necesita un nuevo cuerpo que posea su misma sangre, la sangre uchiha sin embargo esto lo descubrió después de que masacró al clan, siento decirlo Amai pero la razón por la que te secuestró y te cuidó todo este tiempo es por que tu llevas nuestra sangre lo único que quería era ganarse tu confianza para apoderarse de ti.

-Pero no entiendo, si necesita un cuerpo uchiha ¿por qué quería el mio?, ¿Por qué no trató de obtener el tuyo? que no es mejor, tu eres más grande.

-Por que él sabía que yo nunca le entregaría mi cuerpo, verás ese jutsu necesita que la persona entregue su cuerpo voluntariamente es más como un sacrificio en realidad tal vez por eso te contó muchas historias para que te sintieras agradecido o le fueras leal -el niño se quedó pensativo como meditando algo.

- Papá, si el no sabía que necesitaría un cuerpo y quería matar a todo el clan ¿como fue que tú te salvaste?.

-Si sobreviví fue gracias a mi hermano itachi, ¿alguna vez madara te comentó algo sobre él?. –el moreno estaba muy interesado en la respuesta del chico.

-Pues sé que escuché su nombre más de una vez pero realmente nunca me dijo nada, siempre comentaba cosas con pein –sama como que yo les recordaba a él o cosas así.

-Ya veo –el moreno se quedó pensativo por un momento- bueno sólo nosotros dos sobrevivimos a esa masacre pero itachi "vendió su alma al diablo" él también se convirtió en un akatsuki y mantuvo a madara alejado de mí por mucho tiempo.

-¡ El también sobrevivió!– estaba sorprendido el niño-¿entonces tengo un tió? y ¿Por qué si esta aliado con madara –sama yo nunca lo conocí ?, ¿Dónde esta ahora?.

-El… –la mirada de Sasuke se entristeció al pensarlo-él murió mucho antes de que tu nacieras es por eso que tu no lo conoces –a pesar de que Sasuke tenia el rostro intacto cuando el niño miró a sus ojos pareció arrepentirse de haber preguntado- tu tío fue probablemente uno de los mejores ninjas que han existido sabes, parece que heredaste mucho de él –el moreno acarició los cabellos del niño con una sonrisa nostálgica - verás él era mi hermano mayor y siempre trató de protegerme sin embargo todos comentemos errores y las relaciones entre uchihas siempre han sido muy complicadas, itachi al igual que tú también era muy precoz, desde muy pequeño sorprendió a todos con sus habilidades ninjas lo que me recuerda ¿tu ya puedes usar el sharingan no?.

-Así es, igual que el tío itachi - sonreía orgullosamente pero de una forma que resultaba tierna- eso es bueno verdad papá.

- Eso es muy impresionante para un chico de tu edad pero me pregunto como obtuviste el sharingan Amai, no debe haber sido nada fácil. –el niño recordó los duros entrenamientos de madara pero en ese momento lo que más llamó su atención fue recordar la forma como obtuvo ese poder.

-Etoo, pues yo tuve que enfrentarme a madara –sama y después simplemente despertó –el chico bajo su mirada algo pensativo y avergonzado-él me explico que para poseer el sharingan tenia que intentar matarlo, atacarlo con odio.

-Hmp, es una ventaja que él no pueda morir tan fácilmente y por eso te lo explicó de esa manera pero no se trata sólo de atacar con odio, debes atacar a una persona que de verdad te importe a la que quieras de verdad sin piedad –sasuke tenia un semblante muy serio mientras el niño parecía estar cayendo en cuenta de lo que su padre quería decirle- como te darás cuenta las cosas con los uchihas no son precisamente fáciles y mucho menos cuando se trata de nuestros ojos, dime madara te dijo algo sobre el mangekyo sharingan.

-Sí, él me lo mostró y también lo usó en mi una vez –sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido- me dijo que era el siguiente paso del sharingan pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarme como funcionaba.

-Hmp, me alegro – el pelinegro deseaba ser él quien le explicara a su hijo la realidad el sharingan.

-¿Tú también puedes usarlo papá?.

-Hmp, así es. –el niño sonrío emocionado.

-Eso significa que tú eres tan fuerte como madara –sama, entonces si él regresa tú puedes vencerlo –el chico se quedó pensativo por un momento- papá, ¿el mangekyo se obtiene de la misma forma que el sharingan?.

-No, es algo diferente para despertar el mangekyo tienes que matar a tu hermano o a tu mejor amigo –el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido –además va consumiendo tu vista cada vez que lo usas ese es el precio que hay que pagar, la verdad no es un poder que uno realmente quiera usar.

-Pero tu lo tienes. –dijo algo pensativo.

-Hmp, así es.

-Papá tu…- el niño estaba atónito y mudo mientras pensaba el significado de lo que su padre acababa de decirle Sasuke se agachó para sujetar suavemente al niño de los hombros y verlo a la cara.

-Amai escúchame bien yo estaba muy furioso cuando lo perdí todo, el día que mataron al clan él único que quedó vivo además de mi fue itachi así que él cargo con la responsabilidad de esa masacre y yo no sabía nada de madara, el punto es que itachi me protegió hasta el final él quiso que yo tuviera el mangekyu para poder protegerme de madara entiendes – el pelinegro bajó su triste mirada – el me hizo odiarlo por que sabía que esa era la única forma…- fue interrumpido cuando el niño se lanzó a su cuello en un abrazo.

-Esta bien, entiendo… –susurro en el oído del pelinegro quien estaba con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock -…prometo que nunca lo haré – esto dejó aun mas impactado al uchiha – y tampoco voy a ser como madara –sama lo juró – cuando se separaron Sasuke pudo observar que había miedo en la mirada del niño- pero yo no quiero regresar con él, no quiero que me separen de ustedes de nuevo.

-Amai he cometidos muchos errores pero debes saber que sin importa lo que pase yo me voy a encargar de protegerte a ti y tu mamá de acuerdo-el niño sonrió – sin embargo a veces es bueno no repetir algunas historias ¿entiendes?.

-No te preocupes sé que nosotros seremos mucho mas fuertes y nadie ni nada nos va a separar –sasuke lo miró y sonrío de medio lado luego comenzó a alborotar sus cabellos. - Papá ¿vas a entrenarme verdad?.

-Por supuesto – dio un pequeño toque en la frente del niño con sus dedos extendidos – pero será en otra oportunidad día por que aún tenemos muchas cosas que comprar hoy.

-Es cierto casi lo olvido mamá ya debe estar muy fastidiada de esperarnos.- el chico empezó a correr en dirección de su madre y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¿Esta todo bien cielo? –preguntó la pelirosa con una sonrisa y una expectativa en su interior.

-Creo que mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien ¿verdad mami?

-Eso es muy cierto Amai ahora todo se pondrá mejor –ella se levantó - dime ¿no te gustaría un helado? – el niño asintió varias veces - de acuerdo por que no te vas a adelantando y escoges el sabor que mas te guste.

-¿Y puede ser de varios sabores?. – a la pelirosa le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Esta bien y escoges uno para mi también –el niño comenzó a correr de regreso mientras Sakura veía como el pelinegro se aceraba poco a poco.

-entonces ¿como se lo tomó?- preguntó mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sasuke, ambos dirigieron sus miradas al niño.

-Hmp, mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba –dijo alzando una ceja –ahora que me obligaste a contarle todo espero que estés feliz, no fue para nada incomodo. –habló sarcasticamente.

-Sasuke era mejor que lo escuchara de ti además tenemos que tomarle algo de ventaja a madara no sabemos cuantas mentiras le dijo y si hacemos lo mismo sería peor cuando las descubriera.

-Hmp, lo sé.

-Pero te ahorraste la parte que te dije que no le contarás ¿cierto?.

-Si te refieres al hecho de que yo no quería tener hijos, que tu me ocultaste tu embarazo y que cuando madara lo raptó yo ni siquiera estaba contigo tranquila que no le conté nada -la pelirosa sonreía nerviosa con un tic en la ceja -además creo que lo deje tan traumado que ni siquiera quiso preguntar mas.

-Es mejor así decirle eso no ayudaría en nada y él ya ha pasado por mucho –la chica suspiró y comenzó a pasarle paquetes al pelinegro –ahora ayúdame a cargar con todo esto y vámonos antes de que Amai se coma todos los helados aunque en este momento le compraría una heladería entera. – "como se nota que ella no es lo que paga" pensó el pelinegro.

-Hmp, vaya que eres molesta.-sonrió de medio lado pero antes de que ella pudiera reclamar el la interrumpió con un beso.

Más tarde se encontraban de nuevo en las tiendas, siguieron paseando y comprando durante un buen rato hasta que comenzó a caer la noche, luego regresaron con un montón de paquetes a casa del hokage todo parecía tranquilo pero cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron ver la gran cantidad de personas que había adentro.

-¡SORPRESA! –gritaron todos al unísono, Sakura y Sasuke se miraron inmediatamente por que ya sabían lo que les esperaba.

-¡Bienvenido a tu fiesta Amai –chan! – el rubio lo recibió muy sonriente –ya pensábamos que nunca llegarías.

-!Baka tenemos rato esperando por ti¡ realmente eres un desconsiderado – taki se lamentaba negando con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados – y lo peor es que ya todos están pasados de sake.

-Etoo, ¿ pero como pudieron hacer esto tan rápido?. –se preguntaba el niño.

-Es una gran ventaja ser hokage sabes – la pequeña asentía una y otra vez con una expresión de sabelotodo, mientras el pequeño veía todos esos "nuevos" pero sonrientes rostros.

-Hmp…será mejor que lleve todo esto a la habitación – Sasuke no esperó dos segundos para tomar todas las cosas que habían comprado y correr hacia el cuarto mientras la pelirosa lo veía sabiendo que sólo trataba huir de ahí.

El chico ni siquiera pudo intentar la estrategia de su padre ya que todos querían acapararlo. La primera que se acercó con una gran sonrisa a abrazar al niño fue Tsunade quien estaba tan bebida que no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba ahogándose entre sus dos enormes pechos, a pesar de que el chico estaba totalmente sonrojado y luchaba por liberarse ella seguía restregándolo más en su pecho hasta que Jiraiya lo tomó por la camisa y lo alzó para mirarlo aterradoramente a los ojos.

-Oye muchacho no quieras hacerte el listo – el viejo sapo lo veía con cara de pocos amigos mientras que Amai tenía una gotita en la cabeza –conozco a los de tu clase así que no te descuides por que te estaré vigilando.

-¡Déjalo en paz! no ves que es sólo un pequeño – rugió gondaime- no le hagas caso a este viejo verde Amai –el chico pudo notar que la mujer se tambaleaba - ya veras que nos las vamos a pasar muy bien igual que con tú madre ¡ ¿no es así Sakura?!–La ojiverde sólo asintió varias veces como nerviosa mientras recordaba "lo bien" que la pasó entrenando – ¡HAI déjenselo todo a la princesa de las babosas!, voy enseñarte muchas cosas ya verás y para empezar te he traído un regalo – tsunade sacó un paquete de barajas y se lo entregó al chico – yo te voy a enseñar como usarlas muy bien.

-Eso me recuerda yo también te he traído algo –el peligris en un movimiento rápido sacó un libro con una pose fenomenal y una brillante sonrisa –una edición especial de mi último libro que aún no se encuentra en las tiendas, no se los doy a todo el mundo pero en vista de que es una ocasión especial te lo has ganado muchacho aunque talvez debas esperar un tiempo antes de leerlo –se acercó a hablar muy bajito al oído del niño –pero no le digas a kakashi mira que me trae loco desde hace tiempo con que le de uno.

-A…arigato – contestó no muy convencido mientras Sakura se llevaba la mano a la cara lamentando que en manos de eso dos su hijo no se convertiría en otra cosa más que en un pervertido apostador aunque pensó que aún así estaría mucho mejor que en manos de orochimaru, nada más imaginárselo le dio escalofríos.

-Tienes razón jiraija es una ocasión especial -la ex –hokage miró toda la gente que había en la habitación y su ojos brillaron codiciosos –ahora que lo pienso no puedo dejar pasar una ocasión como esta, ¿Oye Amai me prestas tu baraja?.

-Seguro…-respondió con una gotita en la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia arrebató las cartas de las manos del niño y empezó a buscar personas con quien apostar aunque era seguida de cerca por jiraiya , mientra los veía el chico se acercó curioso a la pequeña uzumaki para poder hablar muy bajito -oye taki ¿Quiénes son esos dos abuelos?¿ están locos verdad?.

-Pues aunque no lo parezcan ellos son los sannin de konoha –el chico miró a la rubia sorprendido - el abuelito jiraiya es muy fuerte y la oba - chan fue la quinta hokage.

-¿de verdad?. – el niño no lo podía creer.

-Pues así es, por cierto no le digas "abuelitos" o "viejos" a menos que quieras enfurecerlos pero si no me crees pregúntale a tía Sakura la oba – chan fue su maestra y el abuelito entrenó a mi papá sé de lo que te estoy hablando –la rubia vio como el niño tenia un tic nervioso en la ceja – pero no te preocupes no todos son así sólo mantente a mi lado y estarás bien.

- Será mejor que yo me quede con esto – dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa un tanto oscura mientras tomaba el libro de las manos del pequeño – estas cosas no son para niños -antes de que el pequeño pudiera preguntar por que ya se encontraba atrapado por Ino quien le sonreía mientras alaba de sus cachetes.

- ¡Oh por dios pero que lindo eres Amai –chan! –la atractiva rubia que se encontraba ante él lo hizo sonrojar aunque no sabía si era lo fuerte que apretaba sus mejillas o la gran vista que tenia de su pecho – Verás yo soy amiga de tus papás - se presentó al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo - soy tu sensacional tía Ino.

-¿Mi tía?.

-Bueno si, tú puedes llamarme así después de todo casi fui tu madre–mientras la rubia reía a sakura le latía una venita en la frente – definitivamente te pareces mucho a sasuke – kun mira que lindo estas –la kunoichi soltó sus mejillas para limpiar delicadamente los cabellos que caían en la frente del niño - es una suerte que no te parezcas a tu mamá sería una lastima que hubieses heredado esa frentezota.

-¡¿De que frentezota estas hablando Ino puerca?! – reclamó furiosa la ojiverde – y deja de estar diciendo esas cosas que Sasuke nunca se hubiera fijado en ti y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-¡Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad! – la rubia volteó su mirada indiferente y se cruzó de brazos -además mira quien habla la que tuvo que perseguirlo por todo el país del fuego para poder atraparlo es obvio que no le dejaste opción. –Naruto tuvo que retener a la pelirosa para que no se le lanzará encima.

-¡No eres más que una puerca celosa! – la ojiverde pataleaba tratando de deshacer su amarre a pesar de que el pobre rubio ya estaba sudando – ya verás cuando…

-Mama…-el castaño trató de intervenir para defender a su madre pero la niña a su lado lo detuvo con una mano.

-shuu…retrocede lentamente y sin hacer ruido –ordenó taki el chico estaba extrañado pero igual obedeció cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia la niña continuó – nunca debes meterte en sus peleas, hay tantas cosas que tengo que enseñarte – suspiró al uzumaki.

-Pero creí que eran amigas, ¿ por que se pelean?.

-ahh no te preocupes ya se les pasará – la rubia se subió de hombros - ellas siempre han sido así, es igual que con tío Sasuke y mi papá se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo pero luego vuelven a ser amigos.

-Ya veo…

-Verás los papás son muy complicados –la chica comenzó a asentir con un dedo levantando como si estuviera enseñando una lección muy importante –no creas que tener padres es muy fácil, es bastante duro en realidad.

-¿Por que? –el chico tragó grueso ya empezaba a asustarse.

-Bueno siempre te están molestando para que hagas la tarea o te bañes y cosas así además hay que vigilarlos todo el tiempo para que no se metan en problemas y en el momento en que menos te lo esperas empiezan a hacer cosas desagradables como besarse –sacó la lengua desagradada- definitivamente nunca los entenderé –la niña negaba con la cabeza como lamentándose – cuidarlos ya es bastante difícil y encima te piden que seas un "buen niño" –la niña sólo suspiró - la tarea de los hijos nunca termina.

-Yo puedo hacer eso –el chico sonreía al tiempo que veía a sus padres quienes se habían reunido de nuevo, en realidad Sakura había obligado a Sasuke a salir de la habitación para darle una lección a Ino - yo puedo cuidar de ellos y ser un buen niño, por mí esta bien – la uzumaki se quedó viendo fijo al pequeño podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento pero a pesar de las locuras en su cabeza taki si tenia razón en una cosa los hijos casi siempre son la razón para que los padres se mantengan alejados de los problemas.

-Si, por mi también esta bien ya llevó años haciéndolo – sonreía la pequeña mientras observaba como su padre sonrojaba a hinata robándole un beso delante de "tantas personas", repentinamente el niño vio como se acercaba un pelinegro que tenia una sonrisa un tanto inexpresiva y un paquete en las manos - Aquí viene el tío Sai –anticipó la niña- él es un poco raro y le gusta ponerle nombres a todo el mundo así que no te lo tomes personal, ¿ puedes creer que a mí me dice "pequeña Cacatúa"?- la pequeña se subió de hombros mientras que al niño le pareció que ese apodo iba muy bien con la rubia pero por supuesto que no dijo nada.

-Bienvenido Amai – chan es un gusto tenerte de vuelta –saludó afectuosamente el pelinegro a lo que el niño respondió con una reverencia- etoo…pues leí en un libro que los presentes sirven para demostrar nuestro afecto así que estaba buscando uno adecuado y encontré algo que puede que te guste lo tenia guardado desde hace mucho tiempo – el moreno volteó el cuadro que traía para que los niños pudieran verlo y los ojos del castaño se abrieron brillantes al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Esos somos…?- el pelinegro asintió.

-Así es son tu y Sakura – el cuadro era un retrato de Sakura muy sonriente sosteniendo a un precioso bebe castaño que saludaba con las manitas, esto conmovió mucho al chico quien tomó la pintura para verla de cerca.

-¡Arigato! –el pequeño corrió en dirección de sus padres seguido por taki y luego por sai -¡Mira lo que me regalaron mamá!, somos tu y yo – el chico sonrió emocionado mientras le mostraba el cuadro a la pelirosa quien también se conmovió - ¿ese soy yo de bebe verdad?.

-Así es, ves lo lindo que eras –la pelirosa estaba muy sonriente y emocionada de recordar tan claramente como era su bebe mientras que Sasuke sólo estaba mirando fijó a Sai se podían ver las chispas salir de los ojos de ambos- no me queda duda de que es tu trabajó Sai, esta precioso muchas gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer nada fea, sabes que para mi todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es un placer –contentó sin quitar su antipática vista del uchiha –cuando me necesites sólo llámame. –el uchiha frunció su seño.

-Hmp…no te preocupes que ella no va a necesitar nada, y si necesita algo no te llamaría para eso me tiene a mí.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, pero si tú lo dices…-la tensión entre esos dos seguía creciendo mientras los nervios de la ojiverde comenzaban a alterarse así que antes de que Sasuke se lanzará sobre Sai y tirasen la fiesta por la borda trató de llamar la atención del uchiha.

-Ven aquí Sasuke aún no has detallado el retrato, ¿esta muy bonito verdad?.

-Hmp…-asintió con la cabeza tratando de aparentar indiferencia pero en realidad le parecía que ese cuadro no podía ser más hermoso representaba lo mas sagrado que tenia en su vida pero al mismo tiempo que le encantaba, detestaba que el autor de algo tan significativo para él fuera precisamente Sai.

-Parece que éramos muy felices ¿ verdad?. – preguntó el ilusionado y sonriente niño.

-¡Por supuesto que lo éramos! –la pelirosa tomó delicadamente el rostro del niño y el verde de sus ojos comenzó a hacerse agua –jamás fui tan feliz en mi vida como cuando te tuve conmigo –luego completó las palabras con una abrazo –sabes talvez lo pongamos en tu futuro cuarto para que siempre recuerdes lo feliz que nos haces.

-¡En serio!, ¿yo voy a tener un nuevo cuarto? –su madre afirmó al tiempo que le sonreía

-esta muy bonito pero ¿por que mi papá no esta en el retrato? – para cuando el niño subió la mirada se dio cuenta de las chispas que salían de los ojos de ambos pelinegros y una gotita salió en su cabeza "Recuerda, nunca meterse en peleas de amigos" pensó tratando de seguir las instrucciones de taki.

-Pues es que verás…- trató de explicar Sakura pero tenía una risita nerviosa de solo pensar en como decirle a Amai que en esa época Sasuke no lo quería, estaban separados y Sai tenía sentimientos por ella.

-En esa época…-comenzó Sai alertando a Sasuke y haciendo temblar a Sakura – me pareció mejor pintarlos sólo a ustedes dos, creó fue un día que los vi paseando en el parque.

-Ahh es una lástima, por que estaría mucho más bonito si estuviéramos los tres ¿verdad papá?.

-Hmp…me parece que esta muy bien así Amai.

-Hmp, bueno pero podríamos hacer uno nuevo con noso…

-¡Hay pero que bonito cuadro! –Interrumpió la uzumaki – oye déjame verlo a mi también –dijo mientras arrastraba al pequeño consigo un poco más allá - no insitas tío Sai jamás dibujaría a tío Sasuke a menos que sea una pintura de horror, es que ellos nunca se la han llevado bien –susurró al oído de Amai- no se soportan y esta vez no es por que sean amigos.

-¿ Entonces por que?.- el chico estaba extrañado.

-Se me olvidaba que eres retrasado, ¡que no ves que se pelean por tía Sakura!– el niño abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Por mi mamá? pero si ella esta con mi papá -el chico pareció pensarlo por un momento -¡¿cierto!?.

-Si, pero yo creo que tío Sai quería que ella fuera su novia o algo así, la verdad es que no sé por que si hay tantas kunoichis se tienen que pelear por la misma –la niña se subió de hombros- adultos ¿Quién los entiende?.

-¡Pues que se busque a otra! –el niño frunció su seño – por que mi mamá es de mi papá y mi papá de mi mamá ¡punto!, sostenme esto por favor –el chico depositó el cuadro en los brazos de la uzumaki quien se asustó un poco cuando vio que el niño se dirigía algo tenso hacia Sai pero más se sorprendió el inexpresivo pelinegro cuando el chico lo tomó por la mano- muchas gracias, el dibujo esta muy bonito pero ¿puedo pedirte otro por favor? –Sai asintió a pesar de que estaba nervioso de la petición y se sobresaltó mucho más cuando el chico empezó a halarlo en dirección de cierta rubia aunque su inexpresiva cara no lo demostraba – ¡Hai! me gustaría un dibujo de ella es muy bonita ¿verdad?,¿Por qué no empiezas ya mismo? –Amai empujó al pelinegro sobre Ino quien se sorprendió cuando este le cayó encima, luego ambos se quedaron viendo ruborizados como el chico regresaba donde sus papás con gotitas en la cabeza.

-Deja se sonreír Sasuke, eso no esta bien – dijo Sakura pero el uchiha no podía quitar su cara de gozo mientras taki tenia un tic en el ojo.

-Hmp…ya era hora de que dejara de molestar – dijo cruzándose de brazos, el pequeño tomó de nuevo el cuadro para detallarlo una vez más antes de que sus padres lo guardaran.

-Lo voy a poner en la pared de mi nuevo cuarto –dijo muy sonriente –pero ¿podemos tomar una foto de nosotros tres?, así tendríamos un retrato de la familia completa –ambos adultos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Por supuesto – respondió el pelinegro en un tono que aparentaba indiferencia aún así no pudo evitar que taki se le lanzara encima para abrazarlo de la manera más afectuosa como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

- Oye tío –teme ¿Cuándo tomen las fotos yo también puedo ir? –Sus plateados ojos brillaban enternecidos- ¿puedo tomarme fotos yo también?,¿nos podemos tomar una tu y yo juntos? - la niña casi le hacia puchero al pelinegro quien a pesar de que tenia cara de fastidio no perdía su debilidad por ella mientras el chico la miraba de la manera más fría posible.

-Sabes, a veces eres muy molesta. – acotó el pequeño un tanto celoso aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-No hay duda de que es hijo tuyo ¿no es así Sasuke? –sonreía kakashi bajo su mascara, este acababa de aparecer repentinamente ante ellos con la mirada fija en el niño – cuanto tiempo Amai –el peligris sacó una manos de sus bolsillos para llevarla cuidadosamente hasta la cabeza del niño – mira cuanto has crecido.

-Etoo ¿usted es kakashi –sensei verdad?.

-Veo que ya te han hablado de mí.

-¡Por supuesto que ya le advertí sobre ti kakashi –sensei! –la rubia lo señalo con una cara de molestia - y de todas tus mañas, se puede saber donde estabas o por que estas llegando a esta hora, ¡se suponía que era una fiesta sorpresa recuerdas!.

-Ehh, ¿pero que no los he sorprendido? –el peligris se subió de hombros y a la niña le salio una gotita en la cabeza - gomen, gomen pero es que me encontré a una ancianita…

-Hmp…ya deberías cambiar tus excusas,¿no crees kakashi? – interrumpió Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Es verdad!, esa ya nadie te la cree sensei –agregó taki.

-Ja parece que mi alumnos se están revelando contra mí –kakashi negaba con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados – pero déjenme recordarles que aún puedo darles una lección. –bromeaba el peligris.

-Hmp, me imagino que los dices por los que aún sus tus alumnos kakashi – agregó el uchiha arrogantemente.

-Ustedes siempre serán mis estudiantes Sasuke y el hecho de que hayas aprendido uno que otro truco no significa que ahora yo no pueda patearte el trasero – el uchiha alzó una ceja mientras Sakura llevó una mano a sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa – estos muchachos..., en mi época solíamos tenerle respeto a nuestro maestros –suspiraba kakashi-sabias que yo fui el sensei de tus padres Amai. –el pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿En serio?, ¿usted fue quien los entrenó?.

-Así es, a este par y al baka que tenemos por hokage pero en esa época no eran más que unos mocosos que siempre estaban peleando y metiéndose en problemas –sonreía kakashi recordando la época del equipó siete –recuerdo que tuve que salvarles la vida en más de una ocasión ¿no es cierto Sasuke? -el uchiha simplemente se subió de hombros mirando a otro lado – en esa época ni siquiera podían quitarme un cascabel y que me dices tu Amai estoy seguro de que tú si eres muy fuerte – el peligris estaba curioso de las habilidades que los akatsukis le habían enseñado al niño.

-Bahh, no es tan bueno como yo sensei pero tampoco esta tan mal –comentó la rubia precipitadamente –aunque no le caería mal un poco de tu entrenamiento.

-¿ Y como lo sabes?,¿acaso ya se pelearon?. –la rubia sintió como todas las miradas adultas se fijaron en ella.

-Etoo…eso fue antes de conocernos bien –la niña contestó con una risita nerviosa - pero eso no cuenta como una pelea por que al final zuka, perdón Amai se acobardó y a mi me dio lastima.

-!¿Qué yo que?¡ - preguntó el chico muy irritado.

-Esta bien –hablaba la niña en un tono muy relajado mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda del chico - no tienes por que sentirte avergonzando no todos pueden ser tan talentosos como yo.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!, si me diste tanta pena que incluso te di ventaja.

-¿Pero que ventajas dices?, nadie te creerá esa historia. –sonreía con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ventajas? ¡pero si ni siquiera usé mi sharingan recuerdas! -kakashi se impresionó un poco.

-Tu…-parpadeó la niña un par de veces-!¿tu puedes usar el sharingan?¡, se puede saber por que no lo usaste teme.

-Ya te dije que me dan lastima las niñitas –volteó su mirada indiferentemente mientras recordaba que no quería ser descubierto como uchiha y la niña ya tenia la cara roja.

-¡BAKA, nadie puede con una kunoichi tan talentosa como yo! mi byakugan vencería a tu sharingan en dos segundos da´ttebayo ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?.

-Pues eso no fue lo que me pareció cuando me deshice de todos tus clones - se cruzó de brazos en una actitud algo arrogante –además no te parece que hacer clones es trampa, yo estaba peleando solito eran como diez contra uno.

-¡No eres más que un teme que no conoce de técnicas ninjas!, pues vamos a pelear uno contra uno y ya veras que soy la mejor da`ttebayo- kakashi veía fijó a los niños mientras Sakura trataba de calmarlos y explicarles que nadie pelearía con nadie, el peligris empezó a parpadear y de repente sus ojos se abrieron como si acabara de tener una visión.

-Vaya, vaya -colocó sus manos sobre las cabezas de los enojados y sorprendidos niños –me recuerdan a un par de mocosos que yo solía conocer –los chicos se dieron cuenta de que el peligris sonreía debajo se su mascara - pareciera que el equipo siete estuviera de nuevo ante mí.

-Sensei – la niña parpadeó un par de veces como analizándolo y luego sonrió emocionada - ¡estas diciendo que vamos a formar un equipo! – el Ninja copia se incorporó asombrado y confundido lo que taki aprovechó para treparse a sus espaldas eufóricamente -¡es la menor idea que has tenido da´ttebayo! -el niño no estaba tan seguro de eso.

-Etoo…yo, no… –la niña seguía muy sonriente mientras su luchaba para quitársela de encima-¡Deja de babearme!¿Por qué demonios tenias que parecerte tanto a Naruto?.- suspiró cansadamente.

La velada pasó muy animadamente entre bienvenidas que se pasaban de calurosas y demostraciones de lo mucho que todos apreciaban el regreso del niño, había risas en todas partes y el sake corría en todas direcciones pero no tan rápido como Amai huyéndole a la pequeña rubia que lo perseguía con un pañal sucio de takeshi para mancharlo, esta fue la forma que taki encontró para obligarlo a jugar a "las escondidas".

Sin embargo el hecho de que Amai estaba debajo de una mesa que le servia de escondite y centro de espionaje no le impidió sonreír cuando en medio de todo el bullicio y los ya no tan nuevos rostros empezó a sentir que estaba en el lugar a donde pertenecía.

******************************************************************

Al día siguiente el sol salía resplandeciente en perfecta armonía con el gentil viento mañanero y los ruidos producidos por los pájaros en las copas de los árboles, permitiendo que todos en la aldea se dieran cuenta de que ya era hora de despertar a comenzar un nuevo día sin embargo mientras algunos se acurrucaban debajo de las sabanas pidiendo sólo cinco minutos más y otros bostezaban con flojera estirándose a lo largo de la cama unos ojos plateados ya tenían rato observando el despertar de konoha desde la ventana de su habitación.

Hinata simplemente no había podido conciliar el sueño ni siquiera después del cansancio de la fiesta a pesar de que ya no había de que preocuparse y todo parecía perfecto la hyuga no paraba de pensar sobre el destino que les esperaba a sus hijos.

-Etoo…¿hinata? – Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista – que haces despierta tan temprano, ven a la cama – llamó el rubio un poco dormilón, su esposa lentamente se acercó y él apoyo la cabeza en sus piernas pero a pesar de que ella tranquilamente acariciaba sus rubios cabellos él pudo notar la preocupación en su cara -¿no pudiste dormir cierto?, ¿Qué ocurre?.

-No es nada sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas –sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Pensando toda la madrugada? sé que algo te dejó preocupada anoche –él acarició suavemente su rostro de porcelana – no piensas decírmelo, creí que no nos ocultábamos nada –ella mordió sus labios.

-Es sólo que anoche Neji aprovechó para hablar conmigo sobre algunos rumores que hay en el clan –el hokage frunció el seño – parece que la desaparición de taki los puso algo precavidos y nerviosos aparentemente el consejo esta presionando a mi padre para que haga algo al respecto.

- ¿Cómo que?.

-No sé, Neji no pudo saber más pero talvez quieran sellar a takeshi de una vez por todas para acabar con ese problema, supongo que ya están hartos de que nos opongamos.

-¡Y yo estoy harto de los clanes y sus malditas tradiciones!, no se puede hablar con esos cabezas duras y hacerlos entender además siempre están los viejos del consejo para recordarme que como hokage tengo que ser imparcial por el bien de la aldea, ahora entiendo la clase de presión que tenía el tercero - los ojos azules miraron directo a los plateados – sabes he estado pensando seriamente en que tomemos a los niños y empecemos de nuevo en otro lugar –la pelinegra abrió sus ojos sorprendida - si las cosas siguen este rumbo no nos quedará otra opción, talvez lo mejor sea que nos vayamos de aquí.

-¿Harías eso por mí, por nosotros?,¿Renunciarías al puesto de hokage y te convertirías en un fugitivo con tal de que estemos a salvo?.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?.- reía pícaramente.

-No –ella bajó la cara para fundir sus labios en un beso –pero eso significaría que tendrías que renunciar a tu sueño, a todo lo que has logrado, al respeto que te has ganado y a todo lo que siempre has querido –ahora era ella la que sonreía –no hay forma de que yo permita que eso pase.

- bahh de que demonios me sirve ser Hokage si no puedo proteger a mi familia – sólo lo dijo para restarle importancia al sueño de toda su vida y ella lo sabía muy bien así que alzo un ceja lo que hizo que él empezara a reír mostrando todos sus dientes – esta bien, esta bien, supongo que tendremos que encontrar otra forma ¿no?.

-Precisamente en eso estaba pensando –la chica se quedó pensativa por un momento – en que si todo esto comenzó por tradiciones que tuvieron sentido hace mucho tiempo por que no usar esas tradiciones a nuestro favor.

-¿A que te refieres?.-el rubio estaba muy intrigado.

-Veras hace mucho cuando la aldea fue fundada y los clanes se estaban estableciendo habían muchas guerras internas desatadas por quienes querían estar a cargo y eso también afectó al clan hyuga ya que era uno de los más poderosos clanes todos querían ser el jefe y no podían ponerse de acuerdo, habían auto proclamaciones y rebeliones en todos lados pero cada vez que surgía un nuevo jefe esté era luego masacrado o quitado del poder por sus oponentes, estos se estaban matando entre sí sin darse tregua mientras que en el clan no reinaba otra cosa que no fuera el caos así que decidieron conformar un consejo y qué el líder sería escogido al estilo ninja en una pelea eliminatoria que decidiría quien era el más fuerte, muchos pelearon e incluso murieron intentándolo pero aún así siempre había conflictos y traiciones.

-¿Por qué?.

-Bueno el clan estaba dividido en varias secciones y según la costumbre el líder era constantemente retado por otros aspirantes al poder pero sin importar quien ganara luego se amotinaban los seguidores del perdedor, en fin la sangre seguía corriendo y fue entonces cuando decidieron hacer un jutsu que acabara con los problemas y apaciguara a los rebeldes, de esa manera se mantendría el equilibrio y los conflictos cesarían ese jutsu que crearon es el "el sello del pájaro enjaulado.- el rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Entonces realmente es por eso que lo hacen?, ¿para mantener un equilibrio?.

-Bueno en un principio lo hacían por eso pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas han cambiado, ahora estamos en una época de paz donde el legado del clan es hereditario además no hay miembros lo suficientemente fuertes como retar al líder y los que pudieran tener la fuerza están sellados, el hecho es que lo siguen haciendo por que no quieren que las cosas se salgan de control, es la manera que encontraron en esa época de de mantener la paz sin derramar más sangre.

-Entiendo pero ¿como podemos usar esto a nuestro favor?. –la pelinegra miró hacia otro lado como reflexionando.

-Bueno aún falta mucho para que mi padre me herede el clan y aún así estaría el consejo para vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, sé que no dudarían en ejercerme la misma presión que ejercen sobre mi padre pero estaba pensando en talvez utilizar su tradición en contra de ellos.

-¿Qué tradición? –el chico parpadeó un par de veces como descifrando que parte de la historia había perdido.

-Naruto que no me estabas escuchando, anteriormente la tradición era que cualquiera hyuga podía aspirar al liderazgo del clan siempre y cuando venciera al líder –el rubio asintió varias veces sin entender muy bien que quería decir - a mi como heredera me obligaron a estudiar muy bien la historia y todas las tradiciones del clan y bueno esa tradición no ha cambiado, simplemente nadie la usa, ninguno se atrevería a desafiar a mi padre pero si alguien se atreviera él no tendría más remedio que aceptar el reto para defender su puesto -los azules ojos se abrieron al máximo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¡¿Pero por que no me lo habías dicho antes?!- el rubio se levantó de golpe – que no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, si tú estas a la cabeza del clan podrás eliminar "el sello del pájaro enjaulado" y mandar al diablo a todo el consejo ¡da´ttebayo!.

-No es tan fácil como crees y lo sabes – los ojos plata lucían algo triste y el rubio se dio cuenta de eso así que su euforia disminuyó.

-Ya veo, tú eres la hyuga así que tú tendrías que retar al clan y eso significaría enfrentarte a tu padre dime te sientes mal por eso o es que acaso no estas segura de que puedas ganarle por que si es así hinata –él estrechó muy fuertes sus manos- no temas, yo tengo fe en ti – sus plateados ojos se cristalizaron pero aun así ella volteó para ver directo al azul de los ojos del rubio – al contrario de ti yo no tengo duda en tu capacidad, sé que eres muy fuerte –la tomo delicadamente por la barbilla –mucho más de lo que piensas y créeme que ningún hokage podría estar más orgulloso de tenerte como esposa.

- Naruto…–la pelinegra lo vio muy profundamente pero luego bajó su mirada –no se trata de sólo de si puedo ganar, es que la pelea por la cabeza del clan no termina hasta que uno de los dos haya muerto, así es como se hace – el rubio abrió los ojos asombrado – es por eso que lo he estado pensando por tanto tiempo sin decirte nada.

-¡No tienes más nada que pensar!, definitivamente no lo harás –el chico negaba con la cabeza –no voy a permitir que pases por algo como eso, un enfrentamiento esta bien pero la muerte es otra cosa.

-Creí que dijiste que podía ganar, que tenías fe en mí.

-¡Así es pero…! –el trató de calmarse y la vio directo a la cara para que entendiera muy bien sus palabras – no es sólo miedo a perderte lo que siento, estamos hablando de tu familia y sabes que yo no soy precisamente su mayor fan pero si ganarás será la sangre de alguno de ellos la que derramarás, créeme que yo sé que podrías ganar pero cuando el momento llegue no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo eres de demasiado noble para eso –él rubio sonrió dulcemente – y eso precisamente es lo que más me gusta de ti, no te preocupes ya encontraremos la manera de arreglar esto como lo hemos hecho con todo lo demás –el rubio le guiñó un ojo - tu sabes que yo nunca me retracto de mi palabra da´ttebayo-ella llevó su mano suavemente hasta la cara del rubio.

-Exacto –lo miró conmovida - tú has tenido que luchar mucho para poder mantenernos juntos y nunca te diste por vencido ni cuando las cosas se veían muy oscuras - mordió sus labios impotentemente – mientras que yo sólo he sido testigo de todos tus esfuerzos, cada vez que lo necesité estabas ahí para salvarme pero esta vez no permitiré que te sigas arriesgando por mí, no has pensado que quizás ahora es mi turno, talvez llegó la hora de que sea yo la que luche por nosotros¿ no crees?. –él la miró muy preocupado directo a los ojos.

-Hinata, ¿realmente estas pensando hacerlo? –ella volteó su mirada como reflexionando sobre algo.

-Entonces, tú de verdad crees que él entrenamiento me ha hecho más fuerte ¿no?.

Sobre la mano derecha de hinata esta el destino de lo que siempre ha conocido, su clan y todos los que crecieron con ella. Sobre su mano izquierda esta el destino de lo que más aprecia, su familia, las personas que mas ama.

Pero a la hora de la verdad ¿cual de los dos tendrá más peso?.

********************************************************************

**Bye**** n.n cuídense mucho les mando muchos besitos *o* y porfis no olviden dejar R.R. ^///^ chau.**

**P.D: si quieren visiten ****.**** es una página muy buena de fic que conocí la semana pasada pero la amiga que me invito me dice que no es muy conocida y me pidió que invitara amigos a mi me gusta mucho n.n.**

**Respuestas****:**

Cristi: holaaaa n.n etoo pues en estos días que me llegué la inspiración los sorprendo con un minato x kushina vale n.n…muchas gracias por todo el apoyo en serio, me sonrojan n///n nos vemos pronto besos.

Yureny: hola preciosa¡¡¡ *O* muchas gracias por tus comen, de verdad que me animan mucho ojala te guste la conti, nos vemos pronto muchos besos y te cuidas mucho vale.n.n..

Kokorita: hola sabes siempre me ha gustado mucho tu nombre n.n por lo que significa, de verdad el capi te llegara al corazon significa mucho para mí, me emocione mucho gracias por todo besos te cuidas n.n. chau.

Kellyndrin: hooolaaaa n.n. muchas gracias por dejar comen no sabes lo feliz que me hace y pues primero vamos a ver que pasa con naru y su familia y luego que planea madara. .…pero la tiene que pagar de laguna manera…bueno nos vemos gracias de nuevo besos.

Lupita –chan: holaaaaa, oh no sabes lo que me emociono tu comen *O* cuando lo leí me sonroje y todo, etoo pues me pareció excelente tu idea sobre los celos y lo hice con mucho cariño para complacerte n.n. ojala que te guste aunque sea un poquito n///n de repente en el final vemos mas celos de Sasuke pero no sé, y me encanta que me llames Kaoru –chan n.n hazlo con toda confianza besos te cuidas mucho nos vemos.

Hikky: holaaaa n.n jajaja cuando leí la primera linea que decía no me gusto¡¡¡ me asuste mucho y luego respiré mas aliviada jejeje muchas gracias por tus comen no sabes lo mucho que significan para mi de veras..nos vemos cuídate mucho chau n.n

Pazzita: holaaa…*.* muchas gracias por dejar comen no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi…me emocione mucho cuando lo leí te mando muchos besos…nos vemos n.n…chau.

Sakura witch: hoola preciosa n.n…que bueno que te gusto ya se reencontraron T.T y pues yo también estoy pensando que hara madara ahora que el niño sabe la verdad .…mmm…desgraciado pero bueno no lo tengo muy claro….cuidate mucho besos n.n…nos vemos.

Shanon: hola no sabes lo que me emocione al leer tu comen que bueno que te gusto..y pues si este diciembre como que no furula mucho :S pero buehh nos vemos preciosa cuídate vale….besos…

Luthy: hola pues si ya era hora no …jajaja..probrecitos n///n han sufrido mucho..y bueno en lo que pueda me pongo a hacer lo de kushina y minato vale…nos vemos por alla tambien….bechossss te me cuidas mucho.

chinita uchiha: ohhh ..*O*arigato nunca antes me habia ganado un premio gracias…n.n…jajaja de verdad que no puedo decirte lo que me conmovió tu comen, gracias por todo el apoyo etoo…la verdad es que no he pensado en un epilogo, es que todavía estoy pensando en los capis que me faltan…XD…pero muchisimas gracias por sugerirlo vamos a ver como se dan las cosas vale…nos vemos cuidate mucho…besossss.n.n.

Ale: holaaaa…*.*.gracias por todo el apoyo, no sabes lo que me emociono tu comen ay ustedes casi me hacen llorar…en serio ..de nuevo muchas gracias…cuidate mucho vale..nos vemos….n.n…chau

Lingato: hola…de verdad que muchas gracias por dejar comen, me emociono mucho sobretodo por que yo no considero que tengo tanlento n///n …muchísimas gracias de verdad…besos…cuidate mucho …chau…y de verdad que los RR significan mucho para mi.

Raymar:hola jajaja no tranquis amai no va a hacer nada por lo momentos…jajaja y karin si se queja yo creo que son las hormonas…nos vemos preciosa cuídate mucho…n.n. y gracias por todo el apoyo de verdad que me encantan tus comen…n.n..

Akai_akura:hooooola mi niña…espero que estes muy bien y verdad que la imagen esta de lo mas bonita T.T, como mandada a hacer jejeje…yo creo que lo de karin fueron las hormonas al fin y al cabo es mujer..XD…no tengo como agradecer todo tu apoyo preciosa…sabes que me encantan tus comen…te cuidas muchísimo…bechosss..chau..n.n..

Akemi: wow…*o*…muchas gracias por ese RR tan hermoso…créeme que no me canso de releerlo….jajajaa…no importa que sea largo a mi me encantan, la verdad me sorprendió mucho que te leyeras el fic en dos días, wow gracias por eso y por dejar comen el cual me encanto sabes que esa parte donde amai comienza a gritar venganza la saque por que me acorde de un capi de los simpsons donde el hijo de bob patiño comienza a gritar vendeta, vendeta jajjajaja con un cuchillo en la mano…jajaja como reí y que bueno que te gustes las lokeras de taki de verdad la consideras Unica n.n… pues de verdad que te agradezco mucho el comen , no sabes cuanto te cuidas muxo y bechossssss…chau…n.n..

**Fin**** respuestas:**


	27. Una promesaun sentimiento oculto

**Hola cuanto tiempo…º////º…mil disculpas por tardar tanto por un momento pensé que nunca terminaría el capi…^^´…cada vez que lo intentaba algo pasaba y luego el trabajo me esta dejando sin tiempo para escribir así que ahorita no la tengo fácil para actualizar pero como recompensa les dejo un capi que vale por tres XD…larguisiiiiimo en serio…espero no aburrirlos XP…a por cierto hace tiempo que publique el primer capi del minatoXkushina se llama "Yondaime gaiden" para los que estén interesados ^.^ también voy a tratar de continuarlo en cuanto pueda.**

**Este capi esta dedicado a mi amiguita Sthefanie…por apoyarme tanto y escucharme cuando mas lo necesitaba…nunca lo olvidaré…t.q.m. muñeca y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi kokoro…^.^.**

_**Una promesa...Un sentimiento oculto…**_

A poco más de una semana de su regreso y aunque aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre Amai se sentía cada vez más cómodo en Konoha, pero como no se iba a sentir así cuando tenia más lazos que nunca. Lazos que no representaban odio o venganza sino todo lo contrario como el lazo de amistad/ rivalidad que lo unía a Taki, la adoración mutua y la camaradería que compartía con su tío Naruto cuando hacían travesuras juntos o la admiración y el inigualable afecto que lo apegaban cada vez más a su papá, además estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas y experimentando un montón de sensaciones nuevas para él como el calor que sentía cuando estaba en los brazos de su madre. Ella representaba su lazo más fuerte y no tenia duda de eso, incluso más fuerte que el que tenía con Madara cuando creía que su vida dependía de él. Esto no dejaba de sorprenderlo debido a que solo llevaba pocos días con ella lo que los convertía en prácticamente extraños pero era innegable que se pertenecían el uno al otro, que el sentimiento que los unía era mucho más poderoso que el tiempo, tan incondicional como inexplicable. Un lazo que resultaba tan vital para ella como indestructible para él y que increíblemente solo se hacía más fuerte con cada día. En su mente no había nadie que la igualara y la idolatría y el cariño que sentía por la pelirosa no tenían rival en su corazón. La forma como su madre lo cuidaba, lo protegía y la devoción que le mostraba era una clase de amor que nunca había experimentado, una clase de amor por el que daría lo que fuera con tal de mantenerlo ya que sin importar en que sitio se hallara o lo desorientado que estuviera con solo mirar por un momento a los ojos verdes podía sentir que estaba en casa.

Si, definitivamente se sentía muy a gusto, tanto que lo asustaba un poco el pensar que eso algún día podría acabar. Esto era algo que no podía evitar sentir al recordar lo que había sido su vida sin mencionar a su sensei quien poseía una gran paciencia por lo que se sentía en una carrera contratiempo, cada segundo que pasaba al lado de sus padres era un segundo que disfrutaba al máximo pero también sentía que era un segundo menos con ellos. A pesar de que sabia que el hokage irónicamente había convertido el antiguo barrió uchiha en un refugio para victimas de la guerra y niños abandonados estaba conciente de que la historia uchiha era algo que siempre lo acecharía, entendía que inevitablemente su destino estaba marcado por la sangre que corría en sus venas.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Madara hiciera su próximo movimiento y Amai lo sabía muy bien sin embargo en ese momento en que se encontraba matando el aburrimiento con la verde grama debajo de sus pies y un resplandeciente sol apuntando a su cabeza se sentía tan seguro como un bebe en el vientre de su madre ya que siempre estaba ante los vigilantes ojos de sus padres.

Era un día bastante soleado en la aldea de la hoja por lo que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto habían decidido llevar a los niños a un picnic, el día era perfecto para relajarse y a pesar de todo la vida parecía continuar su rumbo.

Los adultos veían como Taki y Amai habían decidido matar el aburrimiento con lo que los niños llamaban un "ligero entrenamiento" que no era otra cosa mas que una competencia por saber quien era el mas fuerte sin embargo la condición para dejarlos "entrenar" era que no usaran ningún tipo de jutsu peligroso así que sin byakugan ni sharingan los niños se limitaron a un enfrentamiento en Taijutsu que iba bastante parejo antes los asombrados ojos de los adultos, Amai era extremadamente rápido pero los reflejos de taki no tenía igual, golpes y patadas iban y venían con una destreza digna de un maestro esto como resultado de el entrenamiento elitista que los pequeños recibieron desde muy temprano.

-JA JA JA –reía estrepitosamente el rubio mientras señalaba a los niños quienes estaban muy concentrados en la pelea para notar su risa – ¡toda mi vida soñé con este momento! pero nunca pensé que seria así como vería a un uzumaki pateándole el trasero a un uchiha JAJAJA – las risotadas del rubio aumentaban al mismo tiempo que la furia del moreno.

-¡BAKA! –la cara de Sasuke estaba roja de la irritación y sus brazos cruzados -hmp, de que demonios estas hablando. Es obvio que no podrían estar más parejos ¡deja de decir estupideces!. –el rubio comenzó a negar con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados.

-Teme ya no somos niños, no te parece que ya va siendo hora de que madures…-el moreno ya tenia un tic en la ceja-…y admitas que ¡YO SOY EL MEJOR! - la picara sonrisa en el rostro del hokage no duro mucho ya que en un momento los brazos del moreno envolvieron el cuello del ahogado rubio.

-¡Un idiota atolondrado!, eso es lo que siempre has sido –Apretó con más fuerzas- jamás podrás superarme ¡Admítelo!.

-Nu…nunca – habló ahogadamente el hokage mientras seguía luchando por conseguir algo de aire.

Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza simplemente se limitó a beber un poco más de su taza de té al tiempo que observaba muy atenta el desarrollo de la pelea de los niños mientras que ahora era Naruto quien retorcía el brazo de Sasuke.

Ambos niños lucían exhaustos pero aún así no se daban por vencidos, la emoción corría por sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que la sangre. Taki aún se recuperaba de la patada que recibió en el estomago cuando comenzó a reflexionar sobre la situación y el estilo de lucha del castaño sobre su defensa y su contraataque.

El niño seguía todos los movimientos de la uzumaki tratando de descifrar cual sería el próximo así que vio como el rostro de la pequeña se iluminó repentinamente antes de dar un salto en el aire bastante alto. La pequeña empezó a caer ferozmente en dirección al pequeño quien ya estaba preparado para recibir el ataque sin embargo en un movimiento rápido la rubia cambió su posición precipitándose súbitamente al suelo dejando la mirada del niño fija en el resplandeciente sol. Tan rápido como el castaño quedo temporalmente ciego estuvo Taki en su delantera con una picara sonrisa en el rostro y su puño impulsado en una sola dirección.

Mientras Amai se encontraba desorientado sintió como un puño directo a su cara hizo que saliera disparado chocando contra un árbol, el ruido despertó a takeshi alterado y paralizó a los adultos por un momento quienes se quedaron viendo el polvo que se había levantado en la zona del impacto lo que alarmó a la pelirosa.

-Amai…- susurró bajamente pero con una expresión preocupada de hecho ya se iba a levantar para ver al chico cuando fue detenida por el pelinegro.

- Tranquila - dijo en tono serio - Déjalo, él esta bien además no le va a gustar que vayas a defenderlo - ella pareció dudarlo por un momento pero al final decidió esperar ya que el poco tiempo que llevaba con el niño le había demostrado que Sasuke tenía razón.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó todos pudieron ver como el niño se frotaba una y otra vez los ojos tratando de limpiarlos mientras que las carcajadas de victoria de Taki se podían escuchar en toda la aldea.

-¡Te gané, te gané!, ¡soy la mejor!-gritaba y sonreía efusivamente de un lado a otro – eso es para que sigas diciendo que hago trampa y que no te puedo vencer sin mis clones – le sacó la lengua antipáticamente – te lo tienes bien merecido por meterte con la kunoichi numero 1 de toda Konoha.

-¿De que te ríes? –Preguntó furioso el niño mientras aclaraba su vista - ¿Qué trampa hiciste ahora?, estaba muy claro que no podíamos usar ningún jutsu.

-No seas idiota, no utilicé ningún tipo de jutsu. Lo que te encandiló no fue más que la luz del sol – el niño parpadeó un par de veces dándose cuenta de que la niña tenía razón y no pudo evitar sentirse tonto al notar algo tan simple.

-¡Me la pagarás! - aseguró al tiempo que su mano limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio partido.

-¿Quieres más?, pensé que ya habías tenido suficiente pero como gustes…

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones desafiantes listos para atacar pero el brillo es sus miradas le demostró Sasuke que esta vez iban en serio.

-¡Ya es suficiente por hoy! – gritó la imponente figura del pelinegro y el respeto infundido hizo que los chicos se frenaran en el acto - ¡se acabó el entrenamiento, regresen ahora mismo!.

Ambos niños fruncieron el seño y se dieron una rápida mirada de rencor, la rubia se cruzó de brazos orgullosamente en señal de desaprobación pero se limitó a obedecer y a paso lento se aproximó a un lado de su padre quien trataba de calmar el llanto de su hermanito, se tendió en la grama a descansar bastante aliviada en realidad ya que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas pero seguía manteniendo su actitud molesta.

Por otro lado el pequeño castaño haciendo caso omiso a las instrucciones de su padre prefirió sentarse en el mismo sitio donde estaba, bajo la sombra del árbol que su impacto había desgarrado, también estaba molesto pero había mucho más que molestia en su corazón. Al ver esto el moreno se fue acercando poco a poco hasta donde estaba su hijo pero el niño no quería hacer contacto visual con él.

-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿estas lastimado? –preguntó Sasuke con el mismo tono frío de siempre.

-Estoy bien - respondió entre dientes y mirando en otra dirección como restándole importancia a la presencia de su padre.

-¿Y entonces que ocurre?. –por mas que Sasuke buscaba contacto visual el niño evitaba a toda costa su mirada.

-Nada, es solo que…-el chico se cruzó de brazos con una expresión orgullosa en su rostro de la misma manera que su padre lo hacia -… yo pude haber ganado.

-Ahh es eso…-meditó por un momento-… No te gusta perder.

-No es solo eso…-el niño bajó su mirada algo triste-…seguro que ahora piensas que sólo soy mocoso débil, que ni siquiera puede con una niña -finalmente encaró al pelinegro buscando la decepción en los ojos de su padre - Lo siento.

En ese momento Sasuke lo vio y sus labios se entreabrieron un poco de la impresión, Ahora entendía perfectamente a Sakura cuando repentinamente se quedaba mirando absorta al niño y luego se dirigía hacia él para decir algo como "cada día se parece más a ti". Ahora podía entenderlo por que en ese instante se vio a si mismo reflejado en ese niño. El pequeño tenía su misma expresión facial. La misma que el pelinegro ponía cada vez que intentaba impresionar a su padre inútilmente o que sus pequeños logros eran opacados por los de su hermano. La misma expresión que demostraba lo mucho que deseaba la aprobación de su padre o ver en su rostro algo de orgullo y en ese momento lo supo. Supo que toda esa confrontación, toda esa demostración de poder y destrezas había sido dedicada a él. Había sido un intento del niño por impresionarlo, por obtener su reconocimiento.

Fue ahí cuando Sasuke entendió lo que realmente significaba tener un hijo. A diferencias de otros padres el no pudo enseñarle nada desde un principio y eran muchas las cosas que el chico había aprendido por su cuenta, el pequeño tenia un mundo de ideas armadas en su cabeza que él ni siquiera conocía y esto era algo que lo preocupaba en lo mas profundo de su ser sin embargo viendo de cerca de los inocentes ojos de ese niño no pudo evitar pensar en lo que significaba ser un padre y en lo que Fugaku debió sentir por él y por su hermano, se preguntaba si todos los padres sentían lo mismo por que absolutamente todo lo que él conocía había cambiado en menos de dos semanas y sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que todo su mundo se encontraba en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

Con la imagen de su padre en la cabeza se dio cuenta en ese instante de que era su oportunidad de corregir algunos errores, de que aún tenia la posibilidad de enseñarle a su hijo las lecciones que el había aprendido tan duramente así que se inclinó para quedar al mismo nivel del pequeño y llevar suavemente su mano hasta los cabellos del niño.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte. Lo has hecho excelente, realmente estoy muy orgulloso –afirmó sorprendiendo al niño con algo muy extraño en él: una sincera sonrisa en el rostro - además no necesitas demostrarme a mí ni a nadie que eres fuerte, sé que lo eres – si alguien en ese momento hubiera escuchado las palabras del pelinegro o la idolatría en su tono de voz seguro que el niño no hubiera sido el más sorprendido.

-¿De verdad papá? –Ahora era el niño quien sonreía ilusionadamente –¿en serio crees que lo hice bien?. – el moreno asintió.

-Eres mucho mejor que yo a tu edad, realmente eso fue muy impresionante pero quiero que siempre recuerdes algo: yo no soy Madara …–escuchar algo tan obvio causó un impacto en la mente y el alma del chico al darse cuenta de que inconcientemente se estaba haciendo la misma comparación en su cabeza -… no te voy a querer por tus habilidades o por que seas el mejor de todos, pase lo que pase te quiero por que eres mi hijo y eso es suficiente para mí –la expresión en rostro de Sasuke se tornó más seria cuando volteó a observar a la pelirosa - aunque la verdad tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ti –el chico subió la mirada tratando de descifrar el significado de esas palabras en el rostro de su padre - espero que también haya mucho de Haruno en ti.

-No entiendo, ¿quieres que me vuelva un Ninja medico? – el niño no entendió por que este comentario hizo reír a su papá.

-No importa, algún día lo entenderás…- el pequeño observo como el moreno buscaba algo en sus ropas – esto me hizo recordar que hace mucho tiempo quise que tuvieras algo pero se perdió entre las llamas así que mande a hacer una nueva – el pelinegro sacó una pulserita de plata con un dije y se la entregó al pequeño– solo piensa que algún día mis palabras tendrán sentido para ti.

-¿Mirai no akari? – comentó el niño fascinado al leer la inscripción en el dije –gracias.

(Luz del futuro)

-Debes saber que Taki tiene una exactamente igual, siempre la lleva consigo pero oculta entre sus ropas es por eso que no las has visto, lo mejor será que tú también la guardes muy bien.

-Ya veo, le regalaste una a ella también…- dijo el chico reflexionando por un momento, para él era indudable el afecto que su padre sentía por la rubia, ella siempre tendría la ventaja de haberlo conocido primero, de haberse ganado su corazón primero y esto lo ponía algo celoso.

-Así es, claro que para ella tiene un significado diferente pero quiero que cada vez que la vean recuerden que deben cuidarse mutuamente.

-¿Cuidarnos? – el niño parecía confuso – pero ella no necesitan que la cuiden además siempre esta molestándome.

-Eso es por que te quiere mucho, ¿no te has dado cuenta? –el chico abrió los ojos algo sorprendido aunque no podía negar que el sentía lo mismo por la rubia - para ella eres como un hermano mayor pero hasta ahora no tuvo a nadie de su edad que la desafiara, alguien a quien superar, todos sabemos que eres el más fuerte pero no estaría mal si la dejaras ganar un par de veces ¿no crees?.

-¿Un hermano mayor? –susurró el pequeño con la mirada muy fija en la inscripción de la esclavita mientras pensaba en lo que su padre le había contado sobre su tío itachi y el deseo que tenia de encontrar su cuerpo para darle un funeral apropiado – esta bien supongo que puedo dejarla ganar de vez en cuando – dijo dedicándole a Sasuke la misma sonrisa de la pelirosa.

-Eso esta muy bien –dijo muy complacido mientras tomaba la mano del chico para levantarlo – nunca olvides que deben contar el uno con el otro ¿de acuerdo?.

-Y con Takeshi también – afirmó con una expresión seria mientras pensaba en la responsabilidad que para él implicaba ser el mayor – no te preocupes papá yo los voy a cuidar muy bien. – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-No tengo duda de eso, pero será mejor que sigamos hablando luego –rápidamente cargó al niño ubicándolo a sus espaldas en posición de caballito –ahora vamos a que tu mamá te cure esas heridas antes de que le de un colapso nervioso –el solo recordar todo el amor que su madre le profesaba hizo que instintivamente se dibujara una sonrisa en los labios del pequeño - hay muchas cosas de las que vamos a hablar pero tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para eso.

El niño continuó sonriendo dulcemente mientras ajustaba a su muñeca la esclavita que llevaría por siempre como un recordatorio, cuando llegaron con los demás lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la rubia quien seguía cruzada de brazos y algo malhumorada.

-Etoo…supongo que no hiciste trampa después de todo…– dijo el niño mirando hacia otro lado tratando de aparentar indiferencia mientras que la rubia lo veía sorprendida –tal vez mi mamá pueda curarte esas heridas.

-Supongo que tú tampoco lo hiciste tan mal, estuviste bastante cerca… –contestó la niña algo precavida - pero tú has quedado peor que yo, deberían curarte a ti primero.

-Bahhh, no es nada…

-¡Miren como han quedado! –Comenzó a regañar la ojiverde al ver el estado general de los niños-son un desastre, no se que voy a hacer con ustedes pero definitivamente ya no habrá más "entrenamientos" de esos - comentó antes de ponerse a trabajar no muy convencida de que los niños la escucharan.

Mientras Sakura se encargaba de sanar las heridas de los pequeños, el pelinegro no pudo evitar notar la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Naruto a pesar de que takeshi no paraba de halar sus rubios cabellos parecía que el ojiazul se había perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento.

-hmp,¿en que piensas? – preguntó el uchiha trayendo al hokage de vuelta –no puedes sacarte a hinata de la cabeza ¿cierto?

-Solo me preguntaba como le estará yendo –la expresión en sus azules ojos era reflexiva.

-Pensé que si vinimos aquí fue precisamente para que no pensarás en tonterías.

-Solo tú llamarías a esto "pensar en tonterías", si vinimos fue para distraer a los niños, pero eso no quiere decir que me olvide de lo que esta pasando. - Sasuke estiró todo su cuerpo mientras llevaba sus brazos como apoyo detrás de su cabeza y levantaba su vista al cielo.

-No seas baka, tampoco es como si estuviera en grave peligro o algo. Igual no haces nada con preocuparte… -con una típica expresión fría cerró sus ojos azabaches para hablar de la manera más indiferente como si sus palabras no tuvieran la menor importancia –…además recuerda que nosotros siempre vamos a estar aquí para apoyarte.

Por un instante Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente al pelinegro como reflexionando quien era este Sasuke que tenia enfrente, aparentemente era el mismo pero la vida no había pasado en vano por él por que al verlo así tan indolente como siempre se dio cuenta de que definitivamente ya no era el chico que él había conocido. Esto hizo que el rubio sonriera de medio lado.

-No eres más que un teme engreído –dijo bromeando más aliviado mientras jugaba con su pequeño aunque esto solo ayudaba a pensar más en su esposa y el sitio donde se encontraba.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mansión Hyuga:

Hinata se encontraba frente al grupo de ancianos que conformaban el consejo, afortunadamente todos estaban sentados a lo largo de una mesa por que si no más de uno se hubiera caído al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra.

-¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?! –el mayor de todos se levantó de golpe –¡siendo tu la heredera no puedes retar al líder!, es lo mas absurdo que he oído en mucho tiempo y vaya que he escuchado cosas absurdas en mi vida.

-No hay ninguna regla que me impida retar al líder ¿no es así Hoshiro –sama? -su mirada seguía llena de determinación- la tradición dice claramente que cualquier hyuga tiene el derecho de desafiar al líder a una pelea a muerte y él tiene no sólo el deber sino la obligación de defender su posición.

-Hiashi me puedes explicar que es lo que esta tramando tu hija ahora, ¿Qué significa todo esto? -el líder del clan ubicado en el centro de la mesa simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Es una petición totalmente valida o ¿ pretenden deshonrar una de las mas antiguas costumbres hyugas?.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto hinata?- preguntó hiashi en un tono lúgubre llevándose las manos al rostro.

- Quiero el respeto de todos en el clan padre no sólo su obediencia, sé que muchos piensan que yo no debería estar a la cabeza- con su mirada dio un rápido recorrido a todos los miembros en la mesa –les voy a demostrar que soy mucho más que tu heredera pero sobre todo quiero proteger a mis hijos – el hyuga vio en los ojos de su hija una determinación que lo hizo sentirse orgulloso como nunca antes – por que si yo gano esto créeme que las cosas se harán a mi manera.

-A tu manera ehh, ¿eso es lo que piensas? – Sonrió sarcásticamente el viejo hoshiro hyuga – eso solo demuestra que no estas lista para ser la líder, anteponer tus necesidades a las del clan solo nos traería caos y miseria. El poder tiende a corromper niña por lo cual no debe ser concentrado en una sola persona es por eso que existe un consejo, que hay tradiciones que deben ser respetadas.

-Sé perfectamente que hay que hacer lo mejor para el clan, para todos, pero no a costa del sacrificio de los más débiles, si la forma que tienen de gobernar fuera la correcta entonces todos estaríamos felices y si de verdad honraran las tradiciones de las que tanto se jactan mi padre ya sería parte del consejo y me hubieran nombrado jefa del clan cuando cumplí 25 o ¿se les olvido que así dicta la costumbre?. – la pelinegra vio como se fruncía el seño en el rostro del anciano.

-Es cierto, pero a pesar de que hace dos años ya tenias la edad suficiente no podíamos permitir que el clan quedara en tus manos cuando era evidente que no estabas lista, es algo obvio que no posees las cualidades para convertirte en la líder y este "ataque de rebeldía" no es más que otra prueba de ello.

-De igual forma es obvio que nunca me han considerado digna, de otra manera hubieran intentado sellar a mi hermana pero me imagino que solo estaban esperando mi muerte –los ojos de su padre se estremecieron ante la fría mirada que su hija le estaba dedicando- supongo jamás imaginaron que viviría tanto y mucho menos contaban con que cumpliría la edad suficiente para convertirme en líder.

- No puedes culparnos por eso, un líder no solo debe hacer lo mejor para el clan también debe infundir respeto, tener carácter, fortaleza, habilidades excepcionales y tu nunca mostraste que poseyeras alguno de esos, todo lo contra… -hiashi hizo una seña con su mano para callar las palabras en las boca del anciano.

-Esta bien, aún así ella tiene razón no tengo más opción que aceptar tu reto así que si tanto quieres demostrar que ya eres digna de estar a la cabeza del clan…- la chica tragó grueso -… tendrás tu enfrentamiento.

- Eso es lo que quiero…-dijo con un determinación que ocultó perfectamente el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

-Espera –interrumpió otro de los ancianos -realmente no pensarás el consejo te dejará enfrentarte con tu padre. – la pelinegra frunció el seño y hiashi volteó a mirar al hombre de una manera predispuesta.

-¿Qué quieren decir?, el acaba de aceptar mi reto no tiene otra opción.

-Es cierto la tradición debe ser honrada sin embargo también debemos tomar en cuenta las consideraciones especiales del caso, no hay forma de que te permitamos enfrentarte a tu padre sin saber quien sería el vencedor - hiashi apretó su puño.

-¿Desconfían de mi?.- preguntó el líder en un tono molesto.

-No se trata de eso hiashi, tenemos plena confianza en que harías lo mejor para el clan pero que clase de padre lastimaría a su propia hija…-esto calmó un poco el hervor en la cabeza del castaño-…es por eso que en este caso será designado un digno miembro para que defienda el honor del clan, si llegaras a vencerlo hiashi inmediatamente tendría que cederte su lugar –la mirada de la pelinegra se dirigió asombrada a su padre.

-¿Realmente permitirías que un inocente se sacrificara por ti? – a pesar de que sabia que eso le haría las cosas mas fáciles no podía evitar verlo como un acto de cobardía por parte de hiashi.

-La voz del consejo siempre debe ser escuchada –habló contenido el líder del clan – y si esa es su decisión pues que así sea pero seré yo quien escoga a un digno representante después de todo peleará a mi nombre.

-Me parece muy justo siempre y cuando el contrincante sea aprobado por el consejo no habrá ningún inconveniente, de esa manera probaras que realmente eres digna –un brillo suspicaz cruzó la cara del hombre -espero que no tengas ningún problema con eso hinata.

-Como quieran…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado tratando de evitar los cansados ojos de su padre.

-En es caso, habrá que hacer los preparativos me parece que una semana es mas que suficiente ¿están de acuerdo?-todos los miembros del consejo asintieron sin ninguna queja la respecto – entonces dentro de una semana será, espero que estés lista para entonces hinata.

-Lo estaré…-su corazón estaba tan acelerado como sus puños comprimidos-…ahora me retiro –dijo respetuosamente mientras hacia una reverencia.

Buscó la dirección hacia la salida y atravesó la puerta sin mirar atrás ni por un segundo por que sabía que si lo hacía se encontraría con la mirada de su padre fija sobre sus hombros.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Horas más tarde era otro hyuga el que se encontraba al frente del consejo pero no eran motivos muy diferentes. Los ojos de Neji casi se salieron de orbita cuando escuchó su nueva encomienda, por un momento pensó que estaban bromeando.

-¿Esto en serio? –dirigió su mirada al líder del clan a medida que hacia su pregunta- están diciendo que para poder vivir debo matar a Hinata.

-Así es –respondió hiashi en tono serio -desafortunadamente ella escogió ese destino cuando decidió retar la paz del clan – neji frunció su ceño.

- Pero yo soy del bouke, ¿por qué no lo hace usted?.

-No sería lógico permitir un enfrentamiento entre padre e hija…-respondió uno de los ancianos desde la mesa-…pero a pesar de que sabemos que esto será muy duro para hiashi no podemos permitir que pase desapercibido, debemos darle una lección hinata y a todos los miembros del clan para evitar futuras sublevaciones.

-Insisto: ¿por qué yo?,¿Por qué me han escogido precisamente a mí para esto? se supone que estoy en desventaja, ella podría usar el sello del pájaro enjaulado y…

-Vamos ¿a quien pretendes engañar?, todos sabemos que eres uno de los más talentosos hyugas que existe, que incluso te enfrentaste a ella y por poco la matas, además conociéndola el hecho de que sean amigos te coloca a ti en franca ventaja.

-Pero se supone que nosotros debemos proteger al souke, no debería ser uno de ellos quien se enfrente a hinata.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de arriesgar a un miembro del souke cuando sabemos que tú puedes ganarle fácilmente.

-Aun así ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, no tengo ningún motivo para…

-Supongo que no tenemos que recordarte que debes obedecer al menos que quieras que te recordemos cual es tu lugar –inmediatamente "el sello del pájaro enjaulado" cruzó por la mente del castaño, no era necesario que le recordaran su destino cuando el siempre lo tenia presente - además tu mismo lo dijiste tu misión es proteger al souke, así que protégelo.

-Entonces…-sonrió sarcásticamente – básicamente están diciendo que no tengo opción, es mi vida o la de hinata. - el joven se vio interrumpido por la voz del líder del clan.

-Yo personalmente te escogí para esto neji…-ambos cruzaron miradas y el chico del sello pudo notar en los ojos de hiashi como lo consumía la pena-…por que sé que solo tú serás capaz de hacer lo correcto -el joven abrió los ojos un poco asombrado- sé que será muy difícil para ti debido a tu cercanía con hinata pero tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades.

-Ya veo…-el chico bajó su mirada meditando por un momento y luego apretó impotente su puño- Esta bien. Lo haré sin necesidad de que me obliguen pero quiero que sepas que su sangre quedará en tus manos no en las mías.

-Esa será una carga que tendré que llevar toda la vida pero ¿podrás tú llevar la tuya o te arrepentirás en el último momento?.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber o puedo retirarme? - preguntó ignorando la pregunta de la cual no tenia la respuesta.

-El enfrentamiento será dentro de una semana ese es el tiempo que tienes para prepararte.

-Entendido…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta que denotaba su ironía ya que realmente no podía entender como había aceptado eso –sin embargo tengo solo una petición. – la mirada de todos los miembros del consejo se volvió precavida.

-Adelante…

-Que ni Hinata ni nadie sepa quien será su contrincante hasta el día de la pelea.

-Bien, creo que no habrá problema con eso. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Sin esperar otro minuto salió de esa habitación como una flecha y sus pasos lo dirigieron casi instintivamente hasta uno de los patios de la mansión. Definitivamente necesitaba aire. Su mirada se encontraba muy reflexiva y fija en el suelo mientras seguía debatiéndose sobre lo que tenia hacer cuando repentinamente el ruido de un ave hizo que elevara su vista al cielo. En ese momento que veía como el pájaro daba círculos en el aire recordó que su destino era obedecer y así obtuvo su respuesta.

Esa noche fue imposible para neji conciliar el sueño, ahora sin dudas en la cabeza solo observaba por la ventana de su habitación mientras mediaba como haría las cosas, pensaba en las personas a las que defraudaría sin embargo por alguna extraña razón era su padre el pensamiento predominante en su cabeza. Desafortunadamente las dudas que habían invadido su alma fueron sustituidas por la desolación, una sensación muy apropiada pensaba él considerando lo que tenia que hacer sin embargo a pesar de que el aire frío rozaba su rostro no cambiaba ni un poco su expresión: se podía ver la melancolía a través de sus atemorizantes ojos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una semana después un evento hacia que casi todos los ninjas sin importar el clan se reunieran en un campo de entrenamiento de Konoha debido a que este era el escenario acordado por el hokage y el consejo hyuga para debatir el liderazgo del clan muy a pesar de la discreción característica de los ojiplata quienes pensaban que era obvia la desconfianza del rubio ya que la mayor autoridad de la aldea no desistió hasta convertir ese duelo en una especie de evento publico, por alguna razón tenia metido en la cabeza que mientras más testigos hubiera de ese encuentro sería mejor.

Todos estaban murmurando y aglomerados alrededor de lo que sería el centro del enfrentamiento, haciendo conjeturas y apuestas. Por otro lado el hokage y hinata se encontraban en una posición privilegiada rodeados de ambus esperando por el pronunciamiento del consejo para que la pelea comenzara mientras tanto el rubio no hacía otra cosa más que apoyar a su esposa.

Sasuke y Sakura con Takeshi en brazos estaban llegando al sitio acompañados de Taki y Amai. Debido a la reacción que causó el acontecimiento en la aldea fue imposible ocultarles dicho enfrentamiento a los pequeños.

-¡Apúrate teme! –la niña agarró fuertemente la mano del chico y empezó a halarlo – ya va a empezar y no podemos perdernos ni un detalle.

-¡Espera Taki!-el chico parecía vacilante- ¿estas segura de que quieres ver esto? Si quieres podemos ir a otra parte.

-¿De que estas hablando?, ¡no me lo perdería por nada del mundo! –la niña parecía muy emocionada ya que sabia que su madre se disputaba la cabeza del clan pero le habían ahorrado la previa angustia de saber que era un duelo a muerte – no todos los días se puede ver a un hyuga enfrentándose con otro además oka –san es muy fuerte, estoy segura de que va a ser grandioso.

-Si, pero no tienes ni un poquito de miedo después de todo es tu mamá quien va a pelear y…–ella le dio la espalda para observar a la multitud.

-Lo sé, yo lo sé pero… -bajó su mirada algo meditativa-…pero ahora no es momento de preocuparme –apretó su puños con fuerza como tratando de desaparecer sus miedos - tengo que ser fuerte por oka –san, tengo que estar ahí para animarla yo sé que lo va a hacer muy bien y…

-Tienes razón – el pequeño sonrió para tratar de disimular su nerviosismo – no se en que estaba pensado, estoy seguro de que será estupendo –la niña volteó su rostro con una gran sonrisa y señalando a un punto de la multitud.

-Mira ahí esta Akamaru, ¡vamos! – la rubia continuó arrastrando al pequeño eufóricamente.

-¡No se vayan muy lejos!-suspiró la pelirosa mientras veía como los pequeños se alejaban – no debimos traer a los niños lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlos con alguien.

-Hmp como si eso sirviera de algo – respondió le pelinegro cruzado de brazos - Conociendo a Taki se hubieran escapado de todas maneras y probablemente hubieran llegado aquí primero que nosotros, además recuerda que así podemos cuidarla de cerca y estar a su lado si nos necesita. – la ojiverde mordió sus labios.

-Aún así, esto se va a poner muy feo. La verdad desearía poder quedarnos en casa con ellos.

-No podemos evitar que crezcan Sakura, ellos tienen que vivir sus propias experiencias por más duras que sean además eso forma el carácter y ocultarles las cosas sólo nos ha traído problemas hasta ahora no es así.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Hmp, recuerda que si nos quedamos es por naruto ¿no?. Entonces que sentido tendría el habernos quedado todo este tiempo si no vamos a estar justo cuando nos necesita, pero por si acaso será mejor que le mantengamos un ojo encima. –la pelirosa solo se limitó a asentir.

Cuando Taki vio a Shino y Kiba no dudó un segundo en acercarse con dobles intenciones. A la pequeña le brillaban los ojitos cada vez que veía a Akamaru, desde muy pequeña sentía adoración por el, de la misma manera que sus tíos la adoraban a ella. Siempre estaban consintiéndola y casi siempre obtenía lo que quería de ellos debido a que la niña era su debilidad probablemente por que la ojiplata era la clase de personas que se introduce en el corazón de la gente sin pedir permiso, aún así tan pronto como la vieron acercarse saludando a ambos le salieron gotitas en la cabeza sabiendo cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones y antes de que Kiba pudiera evitarlo la niña ya se encontraba cómodamente instalada en el blanco lomo del animal.

-¡Arre, Arre caballito! – la rubia sonreía muy alegremente mientras que Amai veía con una gotita en la cabeza sus intentos por cabalgar al perro que no se movía ni un centímetro.

-¡Que no es ningún caballo taki! – Rugió Kiba –cuantas veces voy a tener que decírtelo,¡ ya bájate de él!. – la niña obedeció con pesar pero se empezó a acariciar dulcemente al canino que la adoraba recíprocamente.

-Eres un egoísta tío Kiba, solo quieres ser el único que monte a akamaru nada te cuesta dejarme dar un paseo de vez en cuando.

-¡Que no es un caballo!, además te paseo todo el tiempo ¿que no te es suficiente? – la pequeña dirigió su conmovedora mirada casi llorosa al dueño del fiel animal.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que prometiste que cuando Akamaru se casara y tuviera hijitos me darías uno – ante la enternecedora mirada de la niña fueron muchos lo esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer Kiba para no derretirse.

-No creo que Akamaru tenga hijos pronto - respondió algo aliviado de que su perro fuera macho - además yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada- dijo desviando su mirada.

-¡Lo prometiste! –La niña parpadeó un par de veces al ver el aura oscura del acompañante de Kiba– Etoo ¿tío Shino estas bien?.

- Tú nunca has querido que yo te de alguno de mis insectos Taki -respondió sinceramente deprimido lo que le dio un tic en la ceja a la ojiplata ya que ella adoraba a su tío Shino pero no ocurría lo mismo con sus bichos.

-Etoo…- la rubia sonreía nerviosamente –…es que yo no puedo quedarme con todo pero estoy segura de que a Amai le encantaría que le dieras uno tío –el chico sólo vio la lozana sonrisa de Taki mientras lo señalaba justo antes de que su cara se tornara azul al ver la extraña mirada que Shino le dedicaba.

Sin embargo antes de que Shino pudiera continuar y Amai saliera corriendo se escuchó un revuelo en la ubicación de los integrantes del clan hyuga que desvió la mirada de todos haciendo de esto el nuevo centro de atención, para cuando Kiba se dio cuenta Taki ya no estaba a su lado había salido corriendo en esa dirección sin pensarlo dos veces y seguida muy de cerca por Amai.

-¡¿NEJI?, ¿de que demonios están hablando?! –Preguntó Naruto alterado –tiene que ser una broma y de muy mal gusto por cierto.

-No es una broma naruto – contestó el propio neji como para que no quedara ninguna duda en la mente del rubio -yo seré quien combata con hinata.

-Neji –kun…-la reflexiva mirada de hinata se fijo por completo en el castaño que consideraba más que un hermano.

-Déjate de tonterías – el rubio sujetó violentamente al castaño por el cuello de la camisa y casi hizo chocar sus frentes-Tú no puedes haberte prestado para esto.- el ojiazul sabía perfectamente que eso solo le haría las cosas más difíciles a su esposa.

-No fui yo quien lo decidió así –contestó sin mostrar expresión alguna – fue hiashi –sama quien me escogió personalmente para poner fina a esto, solo estoy siguiendo las ordenes del clan -bajó su mirada- Lo siento, pero ustedes sabían que esto no tendría un final bonito –el ojiazul soltó lentamente su amarre.

-Neji…- salió de la boca del perplejo rubio. -¿Por qué no dijiste algo?.

-Será mejor que no le demos más larga al asunto Naruto. No vale la pena ponernos a discutir por esto cuando ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer –su mirada se dirigió a la señora de uzumaki - ¿no deberíamos comenzar ya?. – la temblorosa hinata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Sin esperar más el castaño comenzó la caminata para ocupar su lugar cuando su determinación se vio ligeramente afectada por algo con lo que no contaba: la pequeña Taki se había abrazado a su cintura mientras hundía su dulce rostro en lo blanco de sus ropas. Esta escena hizo tragar grueso a más de un presente y por un segundo las piernas del castaño flaquearon. Después de quedar paralizado y con la mirada fija en el horizonte por unos segundos Neji recuperó el valor lo suficiente como para hablar.

-Taki déjame ir…-la niña simplemente negó con la cabeza no importaba lo que le dijeran el mal presentimiento que latía en su pecho era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, luego subió sus nublados y enternecedores ojos para encontrarse con la hipnótica mirada del castaño.

-Tío, mamá…-mordió sus labios por un momento tratando de parar su llanto-...no pelees onegai, no quiero que ustedes pelen.

-Lo siento pequeña…- los labios del castaño le dedicaron la mas serena sonrisa a la niña-…no deberías estar aquí.

-¡NO! –Seguía negando con la cabeza – ¡no pienso ir a ningún lado!. –el amarre del castaño solo se liberó cuando hinata separó suavemente a Taki y comenzó a limpiar delicadamente las lagrimas del pequeño rostro de marfil.

-¿Prometes que vas a estar bien? –logró pronunciar entre sollozos y su madre pareció dudar la respuesta por dos segundos ya que la pelinegra sabia que realmente no la tenia.

-Lo prometo…-la hyuga envolvió a su pequeña entre sus brazos -…pero tú tienes que prometer que vas a ser muy fuerte ¿de acuerdo?, recuerdas que tú papa se pone muy nervioso con estas cosas así que necesito que seas fuerte por él, ¿puedes hacerlo…?, ¿prometes que sin importar lo que veas serás fuerte por él?.

-Esta bien –la niña hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír para aliviar en parte la preocupación de su madre- y después de que seas la líder iremos a comer ramen para celebrar.

-Es un trato – respondió sonriendo calidamente.

-¿Y podremos llevar a tío Neji o ya no va a ser más nuestro amigo?.

-Neji siempre será especial para nosotros…-dio un ligero toque en la nariz de la rubia-…nunca lo olvides.

-Vamos Taki – ahora era hanabi quien con paciencia llevaba a su sobrina hasta un sitio algo más alejado donde la esperaba Amai.

Neji comenzó otra vez su caminata pretendiendo que no había escuchado esa conversación pero antes de que pudiera continuar el hokage lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

-Neji…-su azul mirada reflejaba una tristeza inexplicable -.¿por que estas haciendo esto?.

-Por que no tengo otra opción…- contestó sinceramente sin mirar al rostro del rubio quien soltó su débil amarre permitiendo que el castaño tomara su posición seguido por hinata.

Todos los presentes estaban muy atentos a las dos personas que se encontraban en el centro pero el hokage estaba mas preocupado que cualquier otro sus ojos azules reflejaban pesar mientras que por otro lado su pequeña hija se mordía los labios con ansiosa angustia. Cuando Amai vio el estado de la rubia a su lado lo dudó por dos segundos pero luego la tomó muy fuerte por la mano y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora recordándole que todo saldría bien y que ahí estaba él para ella.

Neji y Hinata se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para hablar sin que nadie los escuchara, ya habían activado el byakugan y adoptado sus respectivas posturas defensivas pero nadie entendía por que el enfrentamiento no había comenzado. Nadie podía saber que viéndose a los ojos fueron muchos los recuerdos que pasaron por sus mentes.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos así?, fue en los exámenes chunin - una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en los labios del castaño – Ja, esa vez se detuvo tu corazón. –la pelinegra frunció el seño.

-Así fue, casi muero –dijo mientras sus pensamientos la llevaban rápidamente a ese tiempo atrás.

-Yo…–bajo su pensativa mirada- yo te odiaba, realmente te odiaba –paradójicamente la mirada de la ojiplata se volvió compasiva – no era más que un muchacho rencoroso que estuvo a punto de acabar con tu vida y sin embargo tú…, tú nunca me guardaste rencor, ni si quiera en tus ojos pude ver nunca una pizca de resentimiento, supongo que esa siempre has sido tú, que es tu forma de ser –el castaño subió su determinada mirada para ver el sorprendido rostro de la pelinegra – pero si realmente quieres vivir, será mejor que esta vez te lo tomes en serio Hinata.

En ese preciso instante Neji se abalanzó sobre su presa en una pelea muy digna del clan hyuga, desde afuera todo parecía muy sutil cualquiera hubiera jurado que era cosa de niños solo los hyugas se podían dar cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, los invisibles ataques de chakras eran tan letales como el mas poderoso veneno inyectado directamente en la sangre.

Los movimientos de la hyuga eran extremadamente rápidos pero todos eran repelidos por neji mientras que todos los intentos del castaño por bloquear los conductos de chakra eran anticipados por la pelinegra. Curiosamente había algo de diferentes en los ataques que se dirigían, usualmente estos eran diseñados para paralizar al enemigo, para vencerlo y dejarlo indefenso pero considerando que era un enfrentamiento a muerte resultaba realmente interesante ver desatada toda la furia y el poder de los recatados hyugas.

Neji pensó que lo mejor sería acabar rápido y sin pensarlo mucho, la verdad iban bastantes parejos y era hora de poner las cosas a su favor, sacar un kunai le sirvió de distracción para que la pelinegra no se diera cuenta del afilado chacra en las puntas de sus pies. Hinata pudo evadir el kunai que pasó peligrosamente muy cerca de su cuello pero no ocurrió lo mismo con el pie de neji clavado en su costilla y sus ojos se abrieron atónitos ante el sofocante dolor. Solo una patada, una simple y manejable patada pensaron todos hasta que vieron la sangre surgir del costado de la pelinegra. Era como si hubiera sido golpeada con la punta de una afilada daga pero no había nada más que un zapato en el pie del castaño, ninguna arma, ningún truco solo los hyugas notaron que había algo peor: un chakra invisible tan afilado que parecía un bisturí quirúrgico y tan agudo como para tener el mismo efecto en los órganos humanos.

La defensa de hinata bajó un momento mientras examinaba que realmente su piel había sido traspasada y verificaba el estado de sus órganos cuando recibió otro ataque similar, esta vez en su muslo, ahora no solo tenia que cuidar sus conductos de chakra de las manos de neji también tenia que cuidarse de sus pies, mas que un Ninja parecía una arma humana que se manejaba con maestría y perfecta sincronización.

Aprovechando el estado de la pelinegra neji continuó con una serie de ataques que pasaron muy rápido y fueron difícilmente repelidos por la pelinegra. Sus movimientos parecían casi una danza. Realmente era un espectáculo digno de admirar solo que a pesar de que las extremidades de hinata lograban frenar las patadas de neji, no lograban detener lo que traían consigo así que sin poder evitar que su piel fuera traspasada comenzó a sangrar por cientos de heridas con la suerte de que la mayoría de sus órganos internos permanecían intactos.

Después de un minuto que pareció una eternidad neji detuvo su ataque con una expresión extenuada y una respiración fatigada, era mucho el chakra y la concentración que esa técnica requería por eso tenía que ser muy rápido sin embargo sabía que más que una técnica mortal era una técnica que preparaba el camino.

El dolor que hinata sintió cuando cayó al piso era comparable a la agonía, era como si aún tuviera mil dagas clavadas en todo el cuerpo pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era la sangre que manaba de su cuerpo drenando inevitablemente consigo toda su fuerza. Toda la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar peleando. Ya podía sentir como su corazón latía casi arrugado, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por continuar y mientras sus oídos se concentraron en escuchar el latido en todo su cuerpo sus ojos de dedicaron a observar. Con su byakugan aún activado podía ver, podía ver como se reflejaba en los ojos de Naruto el tormento que lo consumía, como Takeshi lloraba en los brazos de Sakura debido probablemente al ruido, como Taki era alejada del peligro por Sasuke cuando nadie más se había percatado de sus intenciones de correr al medio de la pelea aunque sabía que probablemente Naruto la habría detenido antes de que algo le pasara.

Cerró sus ojos muy fuerte tratando de concentrar su cabeza en una sola cosa "Concéntrate" se dijo a si misma casi como una plegaria, "Concéntrate" repitió casi sin voz ya que no contaba con tantas heridas, con la perdida de tanta sangre. Interponiendo los pensamientos de su familia ante el dolor logró conseguir una fuerza que obviamente no venia de su cuerpo y poco a poco todo este estuvo envuelto en una sutil capa de chakra verde que parecía un manto. La sanación pareció algo lenta para ella pero para los que observaban fue sorprendente, a pesar de que la sangre quedó regada en el suelo las heridas cerraron por completo dejando como única evidencia de haber existido solo un color más pálido que el natural en la piel de la pelinegra.

-Lo hizo…- susurró aliviado el hokage al tiempo que dirigió su mirada a Sakura quien le devolvió la mirada como confirmación.

La hyuga se levantó con paciencia pero con una aura algo atemorizante dejando a más de una persona con la boca abierta, sin embargo a pesar de su recuperación neji se sorprendió más cuando vio que el byakugan ya no estaba en sus ojos.

-Bien hecho hinata, pero parece que no te queda mucho chakra –observó el castaño al darse cuenta de que el byakugan ya no era una opción para su contrincante.

- Aún tengo mas que suficiente para lo que necesito hacer -la pelinegra tomó su postura característica -ahora es mi turno de demostrarte que esto va en serio-en un principio la expresión del castaño ante estas palabras fue de sorpresa pero luego sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso lo veremos…- dijo neji tomando una posición defensiva.

A pesar de que el castaño esperaba un ataque de frente, con el byakugan pudo ver como hinata comenzó a acumular chakra en la palma de sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos "Ese ataque, No puede ser…" pensaba Neji preocupado "¿todavía le queda fuerza como para eso?, pero como se supone que va a usarlo sin el byakugan".

-No necesito mi byakugan para saber donde están tus conductos de chakra, además con esta técnica no necesito saberlo – respondió al castaño como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, "¡Demonios!, si va a usar los 'hilos katana' después de todo…" pensó el joven al mimo tiempo que comenzó a preparar su técnica "…será mejor que me apure, si me tocan estoy perdido".

Tan pronto como los hilos de chakra estuvieron a la disposición en las manos de hinata ya Neji había armado un remolino de chakra alrededor de todo su cuerpo formando una especie de escudo inquebrantable.

Fueron segundos pero fueron todos de angustia cuando ambas fuerzas chocaron, tan sutil como el viento en el rostro pero tan feroz como la fuerza del océano fue la lucha que sostuvieron los cortantes hilos por traspasar el tan compacto escudo sin embargo la mejor características de estos hilos es que podían tomar cualquier forma que hinata comandara, así que se tornaron cada vez más agudos hasta fusionarse con el escudo y luego neji se dio cuenta de que su incorruptible escudo había sido magistralmente traspasado. En el rostro de Hinata se podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y en la expresión de Neji se encontraba el terror de alguien que sabe que ha llegado el final, antes de que los hilos le traspasaran el cuerpo una y otra vez a la velocidad de un parpadeo él ya sabía que sería cortado en mil pedazos. Segundos después hinata cayó victoriosa sobre sus rodillas con una respiración acelerada.

-Así que al final no tuviste el suficiente chakra como para hacerlos filosos…- respiró el castaño al darse cuenta de que estaba intacto pero su visión se había tornado normal.

-Eso no importa –habló fatigada – he dañado todos tus conductos de chakra ahora ni siquiera podrás usar el byakugan.

-¡Tonta!, esto es un enfrentamiento a muerte ¡alguno de los dos tiene que morir!, y dejarme sin chakra no te servirá de nada.

-Lo sé…- por un segundo se vieron directamente a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento, como tratando de adivinar quien daría el siguiente movimiento.

Neji supo que tendría que ser el primero, revisó su equipamiento y sonrió al encontrar algo que le serviría. Sin esperar otro segundo se abalanzó en una carrera contra su objetivo. Llevaba un kunai en la mano izquierda y una bomba de humo en la mano derecha a sabiendas de que ninguno podría usar el byakugan era consiente de que su oído era muy superior al de Hinata . Después de lanzar la bomba de humo para bloquear la visión de su contrincante se apresuró sagazmente sobre su presa para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su ataque fue completamente bloqueado y en un segundo quedó desarmado por la pelinegra.

Todo pasó muy rápido neji contraatacó haciendo huir momentáneamente a hinata pero quedó algo sorprendido de haber visto a la pelinegra realizando algunos sellos "como lo sospechaba, aun le quedaba chaka…" pensó rápidamente sin bajar la guardia y con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de que no le quedaba duda de que estaba atrapado, irónicamente su ataque se había vuelto contra el, con todo el polvo que había creado no podía saber de sonde saldría hinata sin embargo ella se detuvo justo antes de la estocada final.

El kunai de la pelinegra apuntaba directo al corazón del castaño. Ella aún con la respiración acelerada podía observar perfectamente como latía una y otra vez dentro de ese pecho sin embargo no era cansancio lo que la detenía, su mirada estaba fija en el pectoral de Neji al mismo tiempo que su rostro tenia una expresión contemplativa.

-Sólo recuérdalos… –el castaño llamó la atención de la ojiplata quien salió de su trance para subir la mirada al sereno rostro de joven –…sólo recuerda los rostros de tus hijos, de todos los niños hyugas que dependen de ti – él tomó firmemente las temblorosas manos que sostenían el arma que amenazaba con acabar su vida –tú eres la única que puede cambiar su destino así que no lo dudes…-la vista de la pelinegra se hizo liquida mientras que en el rostro del castaño se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado -… sólo hazlo hermana.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él castaño terminó de impulsar las manos para enterrar el kunai en su propio corazón pero aparentando que había luchado por detener el impulso del ataque de la ojiplata, por lo que los observadores ojos hyugas solo se percataron del sentido y fatal dolor que su rostro reflejaba.

Hinata sacó el kunai de su estancamiento y la sangre comenzó a fluir en cantidad del pecho del castaño quien instintivamente cubrió la herida con sus palmas. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus manos donde reposaba la filosa arma culpable de que ahora estuvieran ensangrentadas.

-¿Por qué? – Sollozaba en un tono en que sólo neji pudiera escucharla -¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

-Por…-su mirada se hizo profunda mientras una imagen de taki sonriendo paso por su cabeza -…por el futuro.

-Tú…- el dolor reflejado en el rostro de hinata era sarcásticamente similar al del neji, la conciencia había traspasado su corazón con la impotente culpabilidad – …tú sólo querías que se viera real pero ya habías planeado perder desde el principio.

-Hmp, eso planeaba… -sonrió de medio lado con los labios ya ensangrentados-… pero te subestimé –la pelinegra abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida cosa que hizo cesar ligeramente su llanto –la verdad es que me tenias atrapado si hubieras querido matarme lo podrías haber hecho fácilmente, lo hiciste genial.

-Yo… –bajó su mirada- yo solo quería…

-Realmente eres muy fuerte Hinata –hizo una breve pausa mientras reflexionaba -pero sigues siendo la misma niña de buen corazón que yo conocí, que no te quede duda de eso –a través de las vueltas en su cabeza neji logró encontrar a su mano con la quijada de la pelinegra - sabía que al final no tendrías el valor para matar a alguien querido así que no quiero que te sientas mal por mi. Esto ha sido mi decisión, lo que siempre he querido y aunque aún te queda camino por adelante dile a Naruto que considero su promesa cumplida… –el mareo se apoderaba cada vez más de su cabeza -…me has hecho muy feliz, Arigato hinata –sama.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó todos pudieron ver como el castaño caía lentamente pero con una sonrisa al piso mientras que la ojiplata estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del suelo como en estado de shock.

-¡NEJIIIII! –se escuchó el grito de ten-ten entre la multitud pero ella no fue la única que se acercó a verlo, inmediatamente se armó un revuelo que fue difícil controlar por alguna razón había gente corriendo por todos lados y el desconcierto en los rostros de los hyugas era difícil de disimular.

Dentro de su desorientación el castaño pudo observar como varios rostros familiares se reunieron en torno a el, realmente no había pensado en lo doloroso que sería ver todo lo que dejaba atrás de haberlo hecho le hubiera sido más difícil continuar.

-¡Noooo!-Gritaba un chico en un traje verde mientras que las cataratas corrían sin freno por sus mejillas -¡No permitas que la llama de la juventud en tu interior se apague!.

-Cállate que me avergüenzas tonto –dijo el castaño débilmente mientras sonreía –aún así siempre has sido el mejor de mis amigos Rock lee y el mejor de mis rivales.

Esto solo hizo que el llanto del chico se hiciera más efusivo por lo que su sensei le colocó la mano en el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Cálmate lee, él ya nos había preparado para esto ¿Recuerdas?. –dijo Gai tratando de creerse sus propias palabras ya que por mas que se limpiaba el rostro sus cataratas eran peor que las de su alumno, mantenerse fuerte en ese momento requería más determinación de la que necesitaba para ganarle a kakashi.

-Sensei…-susurró débilmente al reconocer esa voz y luego escuchó a lo lejos "Si definitivamente ella ha ganado" lo que por alguna extraña razón hizo que se sintiera en paz consigo mismo -…se los encargo.

-Nunca se esta preparado para algo así…-comentó la única chica del equipo Gai cuyas lagrimas eran mas discretas que las de sus compañeros al tiempo que limpiaba delicadamente la sangre del cuerpo del hyuga.

-Ten ten …-otra voz familiar, a pesar de que su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa pudo sentir como apretaban fuertemente su mano – si mi destino hubiera sido diferente me hubiera gustado estar contigo –los ojos del kunoichi se abrieron enternecidos ante esta confesión - no fue mi intención enamorarme de ti como un idiota pero no pude evitarlo, siento no haberte dicho nada pero supongo que es mejor decírtelo ahora que nunca ¿no?.

-¡Idiota!, tenias que decirlo justo cuando…- la chica apretó su puño impotentemente - …vas a dejarme -volteó su mirada tratando de ocultar la desolación en sus ojos como si el chico pudiera verla pero no soltó ni por instante su mano como si eso lo fuera a retener por más tiempo.

Antes de que Neji pudiera decir algo más escuchó la quebrada voz de Taki quien a diferencia de su padre se había abierto camino entre la multitud con mucha dificultad.

-Por favor no mueras tío –suplicaba inocente- prometo que te haré caso, haré lo que quieras pero no mueras onegai.

-No llores, esta bien pequeña todo estará bien, algún día lo entenderás –la niña seguía negando con la cabeza- no te molestes con tu mamá, ella ha hecho lo correcto y por primera vez yo he escogido mi destino -a pesar de los deseos de todos podía sentirse cada vez más lejos, cada vez más débil - tú también puedes escoger tu destino Taki, nunca lo olvides.

Casi no pudo sentir cuando Taki se le arrojó encima hecha un mar de lágrimas, casi no pudo escuchar como clamaba su nombre pero ya se había resignado a dejarse ir lentamente mientras escuchaba como sus palpitaciones se hacían cada vez mas distantes en algún lugar de su conciencia sabía que solo le quedaban segundos. Las voces, incluso los gritos se hicieron lejanos hasta que ya no pudo escuchar ni sentir nada y poco a poco todo incluso las memorias se fueron tornando oscuras, a ese punto ya sabía que estaba perdido en la inconciencia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji comenzó a parpadear una y otra vez cansadamente, cuando su vista se hizo nítida pudo notar que estaba en una habitación de hospital y que una chica reposaba en la silla a su lado.

La luz del sol y los sonidos que entraban por la ventana le indicaron que apenas estaba amaneciendo. No sabía cuantos días llevaba ahí pero estaba seguro de que estaba vivo el dolor debajo de su vendaje era muy real para dudarlo.

-Ten Ten –llamó suavemente tratando de despertarla - Ten Ten despierta.

-Etoo -la chica abrió sus ojos lentamente - ¡ya despertaste! - su sonrisa se iluminó al ver de nuevo esos ojos plateados – me alegro.

-Ehh…-el hyuga parecía confuso mientras llevaba la mano a su vendado pecho - ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, se supone que debería estar muerto –sus ojos se abrieron preocupados -¡¿hinata?!.

-Tranquilo ella esta bien, todos están bien y han estado muy pendiente de ti pero tuvieron que irse.

-¿Pero como es que estoy vivo?,¿Cuánto tiempo llevó así? hubiera jurado que…

- Sólo has estado inconciente por un día y pues has tenido mucha suerte de que Sakura estuviera en el pueblo, no sé muy bien que clase de jutsus ha aprendido pero juro que sentí como desaparecía tu pulso cuando ella…–la chica se quedó pensativa con la mirada hacia un lado como recordando algo- … no sé que hizo pero fue impresionante ver como parte de tu piel se regeneraba poco a poco y luego tu corazón volvió a latir con fuerza aunque según lo que entendí por poco no lo logra debido al sitio de la herida y si se hubiera tardado un poco más en estos momentos no estaríamos hablando –la chica mordió sus labios -además no pudo cerrar la herida por completo y tuvieron que hacerte una transfusión por que perdiste mucha sangre, estabas muy débil es por eso que estas aquí y debes guardar mucho reposo ¡Entendiste!.

-Espera un momento ¿eso estaba permitido?, ¿Qué dijeron los del clan?.

-Bueno realmente no hubo mucho que decir, las órdenes vinieron directamente del hokage y los demás solo se limitaron a observar.

-Hmp, estoy seguro de que Naruto lo tenia todo planeado - el castaño sonrió de medio lado - ese baka probablemente previó todo esto, aún así fue muy arriesgado –la sonrisa en su rostro cambió a una expresión lúgubre –pero no debió hacerlo, eso significa que todo sigue igual ahora hinata no estará a la cabeza.

-Te equivocas –ella sonrió discretamente –en este momento hinata esta siendo nombrada la nueva líder del clan hyuga, es por eso que no esta aquí. –el castaño no salía de su sorpresa.

-¿Pero como…?.

-Bueno ella ganó el encuentro por que técnicamente te mató y como tú lo dijiste fue Naruto quien ordenó que te salvaran aunque de todas formas si Sakura no hubiera estado aquí no creo que nadie hubiera podido hacer nada, así que su clan no tuvo nada que objetar y no tuvieron más opción que reconocer la victoria de hinata y nombrarla dirigente del clan.

-Hmp, ya veo - Neji se quedó algo meditativo.

-Pero si me lo preguntas –la castaña lucía algo reflexiva - yo diría que más que deseos de honrar una tradición había miedo en los ojos de los ancianos del clan.

-Hmp entiendo a lo que te refieres, esa sensación, su chakra…- él sonrió de medio lado sarcásticamente - jamás hubiera imaginado que hinata guardara semejante poder, no cabe duda de que la respetarán como la nueva líder.

-Ja y vaya que se ha ganado ese respeto ¿no?, pienso que ahora no tendrán nada de que preocuparse no creó que haya muchos que se opongan a sus ordenes – La chica bajó su mirada algo pensativa –ya no habrá más niños que hereden el destino del bouke, que sufran a causa del sello ¿eso era lo que querías cierto?.

-Así es - el chico se quedó mirando fijo a la kunoichi de una manera que hizo que esta se sonrojara.-y dime ¿tú has estado aquí todo este tiempo?.

-Etoo yo… –por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa así que se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado aparentando indiferencia-…bueno alguien tenia que cuidar a un cabeza dura como tú y no es que hubiera muchos voluntarios así que…

-Sht –el castaño frunció su seño al tiempo que presionó su pecho – creó que mi herida esta sangrando. –la chica se alarmó.

-!No puede ser¡- se acercó rápidamente a cerciorarse de que la herida estuviera bien sin embargo el castaño tomó firme pero delicadamente su rostro y en un movimiento rápido le robó el aliento con un beso.

Jamás la kunoichi había estado tan gratamente sorprendida, cualquiera pensaría que se sentiría algo incomoda o confusa pero la verdad era que tan pronto sus labios hicieron contacto una sensación tibia le invadió todo el cuerpo, se sentía tan segura en los brazos del castaño que no tuvo otra opción mas que bajar la guardia para cuando se separaron ella se quedó meditativa e inmóvil tratando de recuperar su aliento mientras él la veía con una mirada intensa y profunda.

-No lo he olvidado –susurró el castaño aun con los labios húmedos – no he olvidado lo que te dije cuando estaba a punto de morir.

-Neji…

-Sólo quería que supieras que es cierto cada palabra que salio de mi boca.

-¡Yo también te amo idiota!- ella se lanzó sobre él para estrecharlo muy fuerte contra su pecho olvidando por un momento su estado.

-¡Duele!,¡Duele!- la cara de incomodidad del castaño lo decía todo- ¡Ten Ten que aún me duele todo el cuerpo!-la chica se separó algo ruborizada.

-Lo siento por un momento olvide…

-Hmp, ¿de verdad estamos en un hospital o es que las personas aquí no trabajan? –ella sonrió al ver como al rostro del castaño volvía la expresión sobria de siempre –no se supone que ya deberían darme algo para el dolor o es que pretenden que desaparezca con puro poder mental.

-Ya ya, no seas un bebe ahora mismo voy a buscar a alguna enfermera para que te den algo para el dolor –la castaña buscó la salida pero justo en el marco de la puerta volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa al tendido en la cama –pero es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando por que de ahora en adelante no podrás deshacerte de mi.

-Hmp…- un mal gesto y una discreta sonrisa de medio lado fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Ella continuó su camino fuera de la habitación mientras que adentro Neji veía el paisaje que se podía observar desde la ventana de su habitación, al tiempo que el viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Reflexionaba sobre el pasado y todo lo que su padre le había enseñado pero principalmente sobre el futuro y todo lo que tenía por delante, a pesar de que su expresión seguía igual de seria no sabía si lo que había en su interior era esperanza pero se podría decir que era la primera vez que realmente se sentía feliz de estar vivo. El viento entró por la ventana para agitar sus cabellos y llevarse sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente vio como un ave alzó vuelo desde la rama de un árbol y su plateada mirada se concentró en el recorrido que el sagaz animal hacia en el cielo.

-Ese pájaro esta…- lo observó detenidamente por un segundo -volando libre…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Varios días y un corte de cabello más tarde el momento de partir había llegado para Amai y sus padres después de discutir como llevarían tantos paquetes con las cosas del pequeño a naruto se le ocurrió que podrían usar un gran pergamino de invocación lo que hizo respirar de nuevo a juugo y a suigetsu.

La familia uzumaki había asistido a la salida de la aldea para despedirlos pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con su partida.

-¿Pero por que tienen que irse tan rápido? – se escuchó la voz de taki saliendo detrás de Naruto preguntando lo mismo por décima vez – que ahora no pueden quedarse a vivir en Konoha.

-Taki… - Sakura comenzó a explicar por décima vez pero la niña seguía oculta detrás de su padre mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus ropas -…tenemos que irnos a nuestra casa por que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que arreglar pero ya te prometimos que vendríamos a visitarte muy pronto ¿recuerdas?.

-Pero no es igual…- la niña asomó ligeramente su rostro y todos pudieron ver sus ojos aguados al punto de que ya se iba a echar a llorar -…ya no será lo mismo.

-¡No seas una bebe llorona! -dijo el niño dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos - ya te dijimos que volveríamos pronto.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES LLORONA!- la niña iba a continuar su defensa pero al encarar al pequeño se dio cuenta de las cataratas que salían de los ojos azabaches – de que estas hablando si tu estas peor que yo.

-Es que se me metió polvo en el ojo…- la niña señaló al descarado niño.

-Pero si te salen de ambos ojos y arg… –hizo un gesto de asco -… de tu nariz.

-No se de que estas hablando… -dijo el niño mientras se soplaba la nariz -…debo tener alergia. – la niña mordió sus labios tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran pero no pudo y ahora eran dos con cataratas en los ojos.

-Parece que la alergia es contagiosa…-confesó la pequeña - ¿prometes que volverás?.–el pequeño asintió - asegúrate de que no te pase nada malo.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo voy estar bien. –dijo el chico conmovido. –mejor entrena muy duro.

-No es eso, es que no quiero que lo uses de excusa cuando te gane de nuevo. –mintió aparentando indiferencia.

- Pensándolo bien no puedo estar más feliz de librarme de tus molestias.

-¡Entonces que esperas para irte teme! –dijo dándole la espalda al chico quien se cruzo de brazos.

- ¡A mis papas baka!, ¿que tengo que explicártelo todo?, ya no puedo esperar para irme de aquí. –ahora era el chico quien se hacia el fuerte.

-¡Amai no puedes irte!- gritó la niña eufórica abrazándose al cuello del niño y las cataratas salieron de nuevo de los ojos de ambos –si te vas no voy a tener a con quien "entrenar", ¿de verdad es tan importante que te vayas con tus papas?. – al niño le salio una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pretendes?, que me quede y luego vengan a visitarme ¡Claro que tengo que estar con mis papas tonta!– dijo correspondiendo al abrazo -Pero tranquila, te prometo que volveré para patear tu trasero –ella se separó y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa con una expresión que parecía rabiosa.

-¡Mas te vale que regreses teme!, por que sino iré a buscarte así sea debajo de las piedras y cuando te encuentre juró que me las pagaras. –dijo eufóricamente antes de salir corriendo para ocultar de nuevo las lagrimas detrás de su papa.

-¡Pero regresaré solo cuando yo quiera ni un minuto antes! –agregó en tono alto y muy determinado para que la niña lo escuchara antes de aferrarse a su mamá y dejar que esta limpiara su rostro con un pañuelo.

Al ver esto Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente mientras que a Sasuke le salio una gotita en la cabeza, definitivamente esa escena les parecía conocida. Se vieron mutuamente en silencio por un momento mientras muchas imágenes en orden cronológico pasaban a través de sus ojos.

-Regresa pronto Teme –dijo el rubio rompiendo el hielo mientras le extendía fraternalmente la mano al moreno quien se quedó viendo la blanca mano por un momento como reflexionando para luego estrecharla contra su propia mano en un sentido apretón que no pudo ser disuelto por la ligera brisa que pasaba en ese momento.

- Mantente fuera de problemas mientras no estoy – dijo sacando una sonrisa del rostro del ojiazul.

-Lo intentaré…-su sonrisa se amplió mostrando por completo su blanca dentadura - …pero no puedo prometer nada.

- Hmp, eres tan molesto. Siempre tengo que estar sacándote de problemas…-el moreno le dio la espalda al rubio para encarar el camino -…talvez lo mejor sea que no tarde tanto en regresar la próxima vez. – por un momento todo quedó en silencio.

-Tal vez sea mejor que regresen a vivir aquí de una vez por todas…

-Hmp…aún no - el pelinegro sabía que aún quedaban muchas cosas por resolver y que lo mejor para sus planes era mantenerse lejos de Konoha.

Como lo sospechaba el camino ahora le parecía diferente, Le hizo una seña a hebi de que ya podían comenzar su marcha y sin decir palabra se acercó hasta su hijo para luego cargarlo a sus espaldas, como si lo necesitara como si el niño no estuviera grandecito sin embargo era su deseo mantenerlo lo más cerca posible. Eso es lo que haces cuando llevas a un tesoro contigo.

Esperó a que como era su costumbre Sakura se despidiera y lo tomara del brazo para comenzar a andar con un semblante bastante serio mientras que la pelirosa muy alegremente contaba historias que iban sacando sonrisas de la boca de su niño.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos meses después…

Una capa negra de nubes rojas ondeaba en un sitio apartado al tiempo que el pie de su portador se movía de un lado a otro mientras esperaba.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – preguntó Pein a Madara refiriéndose al ruido que hacia su pie – ya me esta cansando.

-Después del tiempo que nos tomó preparar todo esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar? –siguió con el impaciente movimiento de su extremidad.

-Ya debe estar cerca además tú fuiste el que decidió hacer esto de esta manera así que ahora no te quejes.

-Hablas como si tuviera muchas opciones –apretó su puño fuertemente -demonios odio que las cosas no salgan como las planeo pero ahora no puedo esperar a que crezca. Solo se volverá más fuerte y me dejará sin oportunidad.

-Yo también odio que me cambien lo planes, especialmente odio tener que apresurar todo por ti.

- Sabes que si no lo hago ahora no podré hacerlo después y ¿que crees?, que a mi me encanta hacer cambios de última para adelantar todo y arriesgando mi propio pellejo – el mayor de los uchihas apretó su puño rabiosamente -debimos ser más cuidadosos al hablar.

-Si claro, como si hubiésemos podido adivinar que el muchacho nos iba a salir superdotado –pein se quedó pensando por un momento en el pequeño castaño- si quieres que todo salga bien no debes subestimarlo de nuevo, será mejor que esta vez tomemos previsiones.

-¿Y que crees que estamos haciendo?.

- Hmp, sabes que no me refiero a eso pero al menos sacaremos algo bueno de todo esto, bueno si es que tu plan funciona.

-Funcionará, es por eso que la escogí a ella.

-Ahora que lo pienso, parece que lo sabías todo desde un principio sino cual sería tu interés en seguirle los pasos todo este tiempo, a veces parece que puedes ver el futuro como si fueras una especie de adivino.

-Ja, no se trata de que sea adivino es que siempre se debe tener un "plan B" y estar atento a cualquier oportunidad que se presente, claro que lo que no sabía es que mantenerla vigilada un día me iba a ayudar a encontrar a zuka.

-Si, realmente nunca esperamos que esos dos coincidieran y mucho menos que formaran lazos tan fuertes.

-Lazos…-dijo enigmáticamente - por eso es que mi plan va a funcionar, los lazos nublan nuestro juicio, nos hacen débiles, vulnerables, por eso justamente serán sus lazos los que conduzcan a nuestros chicos a su final. – repentinamente su conversación fue interrumpida por el cuerpo de zetsu saliendo del suelo.

-Ya esta en camino madara –sama –comentó una de las personalidades del hombre planta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó intrigado.

-Dos minutos…

-Bien, ahora espera un tiempo prudente por nosotros y luego encárgate de la nota –el misterioso akatsuki asintió antes de hundirse de nuevo en la tierra.

Minutos después el encuentro de la inocencia con la maldad se llevó a cabo cuando la pequeña Taki fue emboscada por ambos akatsukis, la niña simplemente iba muy contenta hasta la cascada de sus padres como tantas otras veces sin imaginarse que esta vez se dirigía a un viaje sin retorno, ni siquiera los sintió hasta que una siniestra voz habló a sus espaldas.

-Una niña tan pequeña como tú no debería estar sola en un sitio como este –comentó maliciosamente el mayor de los uchihas – algo malo podría pasarle. –la pequeña se estremeció al ver quien le dirigía la palabra y su compañía e inmediatamente activó su byakugan.

-Akatsukis… - dijo precavidamente al darse cuenta no solo de que eran integrantes de esa organización sino de que eran los que ella conocía -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, si vinieron por Amai llegaron muy tarde. Él ya no esta aquí y mis tíos jamás permitirán que se lo lleven de nuevo.

-Eso es algo obvio, ¿Qué te hace pensar que hemos venido por zuka? –la niña abrió los ojos como entendiendo lo que querían decir – dime alguna vez has escuchado ese dicho que reza "la cuerda siempre se rompe por el lado mas débil" - ella empezó a retroceder realmente asustada mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de descifrar que debía hacer - ¿Zuka y tú se han vuelto buenos amigos cierto?-la niña no dijo nada, ni siquiera movió un dedo – era de esperarse después de todo sus padres son buenos amigos también.

-No se me acerquen si me hacen algo mi papá no descansará hasta destruirlos. Él no va a permitir que me pase nada.-Madara sonrió descaradamente.

-Contamos con eso pequeña, contamos con eso-taki dejó de respirar por un momento, en ese instante lo comprendió: 'ella era la carnada' a pesar de que desconocía el porque o para que –sin embargo me pregunto hasta donde llegaría tu padre por ti y más que eso me pregunto ¿Qué tanto valoras tu vida?. –las pupilas del akatsuki se tornaban de un rojo intenso a medida que se acerba a la petrificada niña- dime: ¿suplicarías?, ¿matarías?, ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesta a sacrificar por conservarla?.

En un instante los perlados e inocentes ojos de la rubia se tornaron blancos y sin alma, se perdió en un profundo lugar de su interior sin poder hacer nada, sin tener a donde correr, sin conciencia. Ya no era más que un conejo en la boca del lobo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Más tarde Naruto encontró una misteriosa carta que decía: "Para el Hokage ", dicha nota lo hizo temblar al abrirla cuando cayó un puñado de cabellos rubios casi al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de que tenia el símbolo de akatsuki. Su postura se mantenía intacta pero se podía ver como aumentaba el pánico en sus ojos a cada palabra que leía:

_La pequeña Taki estará con nosotros por un pequeño lapso. No es una broma si intentas buscarla en la aldea solo perderás tu tiempo. Como ustedes tomaron algo nuestro nos pareció lo mas justo tomar algo suyo. Obviamente hablamos de Zuka. Lo mas lógico sería hacer un trueque sin embargo hay varias consideraciones a tomar en cuenta: tú personalmente y nadie más que tú deberá traernos al chico, si alguien mas los acompaña o intenta interferir la niña pagará las consecuencias así que si la quieres viva puedes ahorrarte cualquier inútil truco o débil intentó de engañarnos. Que regrese sana y salva solo dependerá de ti, es simple el kyubi y mi muchacho a cambio de la niña sin embargo como esto representa un pequeño problema ético y sabemos que en tu posición de hokage no te será fácil escabullirte te daremos una semana para que lo pienses y consigas al niño. Al cabo de esa semana te haremos saber cual es el punto de encuentro si no apareces o si no traes al niño, la niña morirá inmediatamente. Su vida queda en tus manos. La única pregunta es: ¿ cuanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por la vida de tu hija?. _

El papel en las manos del rubio se volvió un nudo no más grande que el que tenía en la garganta, su tesoro…, el mayor tesoro que poseía a cambió de su vida y eso no representaba ningún problema.

Daria su vida mil veces por la de ella si fuera necesario pero eso no tenia importancia alguna ante el dilema que lo consumía, por que esta vez no solo se trataba de su vida, se trataba de la otro de otro niño inocente y cuando las vidas como si fueran manzanas son puestas sobre una balanza es indiscutible que sin importar lo que pase será la fatalidad la que decida quien merecer vivir.

**Respuestas:**

Akira:hola linda n.n que bueno que te guste el fic.. no sabes como te lo agradezco y disculpa que no te pude responder pero es que en ningun lado pude ver tu correo :/…de verdad que sino con mucho gusto te hubiera respondido pero de verdad que no me llego a ningun lado, ni en la notificación del RR…de verdad siento mucho no haber podido responderte…y no fue mi intención tardar tanto pero hasta fue que pude terminar el capi…ojala te guste…se resuelve todo lo de hinata…pero…bueno ya sabrás cuando leas…jejeje…chau…cuídate mucho, gracias de nuevo por el apoyo …besitos…n.n.

Denii-Asakura :hola¡¡¡…n.n….gracias ojala te siga gustando…chau.

Shanon: hola¡¡¡ n.n de verdad que tus comen me hacen muy feliz…y pues creo que Amai y taki formaran equipo pero mas adelante…mmm…tal vez al final…bueno me gustaria saber que opinas de lo que paso con hinata…ojala te guste…besossss…te cuidas mucho y graciasss por todo el apoyo…chau …n.n

risamakbra:hola muñeca preciosa¡¡¡ n.n…pues me encanto tu RR…que bueno que te ha gustado hasta ahora y gracias por acordarte de mi T^T, como te daras cuenta este capi esta dedicado a ti…*.*…es algo que me pediste hace tieeeempo ojala que de guste….por que fue lo que se ocurrió…ñ.ñ….por fis perdona la demora y te entiendo por que yo tambien toy desde un Cyber…se me fue el Internet hace tiempo y todavía no lo arreglan T.T…este capi super largo es para ti… besosss cuidate muxo…y yo te quelo mas…XD…chau…n.n.

Akemi: hola mi niña, *O*…que haría yo sin tu apoyo…de verda que no tengo como agradecértelo..disculpa que no he podido seguir leyendo tu fic…T.T…sorry por no poder apoyarte ahorita no sabes cuanto me pesa…pero se me ha dañado el Internet y he comenzdo a trabajar lo que no me deja tiempo de nada…pero en cuanto tenga de nuevo Internet me paso por tu fic y te dejo un RR por cada capi que me perdi…vale…besos cuídate muxo….n.n…chau.

Akai Karura:hola cuanto tiempo¡¡¡ n.n …que bueno que te gusto y por supuesto que madara volvio a aparecer ¬¬..ni que se fuera a quedar tan tranquilo verdad XD…de nuevo muchas gracias por tus comens linda…no sabes lo mucho que me animan y lo mucho que me costo terminar este capi pero al menos quedo largo ñ.ñ…besosssss…te cuidas muxo chau.

Hikky : hola¡¡¡..que bueno que te gusto n.n…me alegro mucho leer tu RR…muchas gracias por el apoyo…que seria de mi sin uds…bueno disculpa que demorara tanto pero el capi esta super largo vale…-.n..ojala te guste…besos cuidate mucho…chau.

Lingato: hola, has hecho que me sonroje de nuevo con ese RR tan hermoso…n///n de verdad que muchas gracias por tus comen, no sabes cuanto los aprecio y cuanto me inspiran a continuar…y el hecho de que no seas persona de dejar RR los hace aun mas especiales…muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo…considero que sin los lectores para apoyarme esta historia no hubiera llegado muy lejos..XD…cuidate mucho…chau…te mando muchos besos…n.n.

RAYMAR:hola que bueno que te gusto…^.^ me alegro mucho leer eso, y pues me encantaria complacerte con eso de que amai moleste a tusnade o jiraira pero con la limitacion de tiempo que tengo ahora para escribir no se si pueda aunque estoy pensando talvez en recopilar una serie de ideas de los lectores y hacerles un epilogo…pero bueno aun falta para eso :/…no se si mas adelante tenga tiempo…oye te agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo en serio una autora no es nadie sin los lectores…bueno chau…besos..n.n

kororita: hola¡¡¡¡ n.n que bueno que te gusto el anterior, muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto en serio…tus comen me inspiran mucho y bueno ojala que te gustara el desenlace de la trama de hinata…n///n…cuidate mucho besos chau.

lupita-chan:hola, yo debo darte las gracias a ti por haberme dado esa idea tan genial…^.^ …y también muchas gracias por toda la preocupación y por estar tan pendiente de verdad que me conmovio mucho tu gesto, siento haber demorado tanto en serio…pero al menos hice un capi bastante largo para compensarlos..n.n…ojala les gustes…besos…cuidate mucho y cualquier cosa mi mail esta a la orden vale…n.n…

Sakura witch: hola de verdad siento no haber podido contiuarlo pronto, esas eran mis intenciones pero ya ves :/ ..bueno ya se resolvió lo de los hyuga, ojala te guste el desenlace…de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo n.n uds. Son los que me hacen continuar a pesar de todo….besossss…chau.

yureny:hola que bueno que te gustara n.n , gracias por animarme tanto de verdad que lo aprecio muchisimo, y bueno al fin esta la conti XD..ojala te guste chau…te cuidas besos.

ale: hola linda cuanto tiempo, n . n oye sabes que no tengo como agradecer todo tu apoyo, disculpa la demora vale …no sabes lo que me emocione cuando lei tu RR…gracias por querer que no acabe, ojala que te guste este súpeeeerrrr largo capi…besos chau…n.n

**Fin respuestas.**

Solo por morbosa curiosidad ¬¬…a quien escogerían: ¿Amai o Taki?

Bueno como ya dije ahorita se me esta siendo bastante difícil escribir :/ el trabajo me deja agotada y no me sobra nada de tiempo :( por lo que continuar dependerá de uds… solo y solo si me dejan 30 RR buscare la manera de actualizar…es que sé que voy a necesitar mucha inspiración y animo para imaginarme el final…además hay muchossss chicos que ya no comentan T.T…lo que me tiene algo triste…así que los dejos en sus manos, por que la verdad no me gustaría dejarlo así pero estoy exhausta.

Cuídense chicos…besos…** kao –chan .**


	28. el niño que nunca quiso

_hola cuanto tiempo!!! No saben cuánto los he extrañado quiero agradecer especialmente a todos aquellos que no perdieron la fe en que continuaría, la verdad no tengo palabras para todos sus ánimos, solo ustedes podrían hacerme continuar… les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto, no tienen ni idea de todo lo que he tenido pasar para poder escribir la conti, tan es así que no voy a poder responder RR esta vez de verdad que lo siento mucho :Sconti pero de alguna manera he logrado traerles 2 capis por 1 para compensarlos por todo el tiempo que han tenido que esperar, en el cual por cierto han pasado cosas que creo que han cambiado no la historia sino un poco mi forma de escribir._

En el capitulo anterior:

Más tarde Naruto encontró una misteriosa carta que decía: "Para el Hokage ", dicha nota lo hizo temblar al abrirla cuando cayó un puñado de cabellos rubios casi al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de que tenia el símbolo de akatsuki. Su postura se mantenía intacta pero se podía ver como aumentaba el pánico en sus ojos a cada palabra que leía:

_La pequeña Taki estará con nosotros por un pequeño lapso. No es una broma si intentas buscarla en la aldea solo perderás tu tiempo. Como ustedes tomaron algo nuestro nos pareció lo mas justo tomar algo suyo. Obviamente hablamos de Zuka. Lo mas lógico sería hacer un trueque sin embargo hay varias consideraciones a tomar en cuenta: tú personalmente y nadie más que tú deberá traernos al chico, si alguien mas los acompaña o intenta interferir la niña pagará las consecuencias así que si la quieres viva puedes ahorrarte cualquier inútil truco o débil intentó de engañarnos. Que regrese sana y salva solo dependerá de ti, es simple el kyubi y mi muchacho a cambio de la niña sin embargo como esto representa un pequeño problema ético y sabemos que en tu posición de hokage no te será fácil escabullirte te daremos una semana para que lo pienses y consigas al niño. Al cabo de esa semana te haremos saber cual es el punto de encuentro si no apareces o si no traes al niño, la niña morirá inmediatamente. Su vida queda en tus manos. La única pregunta es: ¿ cuanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por la vida de tu hija?.  
_

El papel en las manos del rubio se volvió un nudo no más grande que el que tenía en la garganta, su tesoro…, el mayor tesoro que poseía a cambió de su vida y eso no representaba ningún problema.

Daria su vida mil veces por la de ella si fuera necesario pero eso no tenia importancia alguna ante el dilema que lo consumía, por que esta vez no solo se trataba de su vida, se trataba de la de otro niño inocente y cuando las vidas como si fueran manzanas son puestas sobre una balanza es indiscutible que sin importar lo que pase será la fatalidad la que decida quien merecer vivir.

El niño que nunca quiso.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, observando a través del gran ventanal como la despedida del sol tornaba el cielo en anaranjado. La perturbadora nota que acababa de derrumbar su vida se encontraba en su escritorio, aún arrugada. El viento que agitaba sus cabellos no podía llevarse lejos los pensamientos que dirigía a su hija. Mientras lo consumía la angustia de saber si estaba bien, en su mente pasaban uno tras otro los recuerdos de Taki: como lo miraba con ojos enternecedores cuando quería conseguir algo, como él corría a consolar sus lagrimas cuando era pequeña y se lastimaba, como ella corría a sus brazos con su inigualable sonrisa, como había crecido asombrosamente feliz ante sus ojos. Le parecía increíble que hasta hace poco la había escuchado llamándolo papá, tan solo esta mañana la tenía en sus brazos, protegida.

Sentía un dolor y una bola de fuego en el estomago que subía hasta su pecho, ardiendo. No sabía que la culpa ardía y es que él nunca había tenido que vivir las mismas experiencias que Sasuke. Aún estando conciente de que como jinchuriki había sido acechado, de que su vida siempre había corrido y correría peligro, que las personas que le importaban fueran lastimadas tan solo por tener lazos con él era algo que nunca le había pasado por la cabeza y es que pensándolo bien, él había crecido sin lazos, hasta hace poco no tenía a nadie pero ahora que podía entender un poco lo que había en la cabeza del pelinegro le parecía estupido haber sido tan descuidado, haber tomado por sentado que konoha era un lugar seguro para su familia.

Seguía debatiéndose sobre el dilema que le habían impuesto los akatsukis, tratando de decidir que hacer, de descifrar que era lo correcto cuando kakashi apareció por la puerta de su despacho para dar confirmación a sus peores certezas y aún así todavía le esperaba lo peor, aún tenía contarle a hinata.

Ya era de noche cuando regresó a casa, al entrar lo primero que vio fue el corral de takeshi en la sala.

-Papaaa – inmediatamente llamó el bebe alargando sus bracitos para que lo cargara -Papaaa -llamó de nuevo muy alegre.

Naruto lo tomó en brazos para mimarlo como era su costumbre, su hijo se parecía tanto a hinata que deseaba tanto verlo crecer, poder apoyarlo, estar ahí para él cuando lo necesitase, enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber y compartir como él no pudo hacerlo con su padre. Nunca se imaginó que sería para su hijo lo mismo que su padre era para él, solo una gran cara de piedra en una montaña a quien admirar, el recuerdo de un hokage. Consiguió que un juguete distrajera la atención del niño para depositarlo de nuevo en su corral pero se quedó mirándolo intencionalmente un poco más, aún trataba de descifrar como destrozaría el corazón de hinata.

-Oh…naruto –dijo la pelinegra cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina, se acercó a él para depositar un beso en sus labios y volvió rápidamente a sus labores un tanto distraída y acelerada –la cena aún no esta lista, pero es que me he tenido que quedar hasta tarde en la mansión.

-¿Ah si? – Dijo Naruto mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía dándoles vueltas al asunto?- ¿Por qué ?¿Cómo ha ido tu día?.

-Bastante bien en realidad – contestó al tiempo que cortaba una cebolla - mi padre me ha colaborado mucho en todo pero hay tanto por hacer... – suspiró – por cierto, puedes creer que después de que se la pasa reclamándome por los escándalos y las carreras que arma taki en la mansión , lo primero que hizo cuando vio que llegaba sin ella fue preguntarme donde estaba y después de que supo que hoy le tocaba entrenamiento con kakashi se la paso lamentándose todo el día por los rincones cual fantasma, blasfemando sobre que ya nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, sabes… a veces creo que aunque tuviera mucho nietos taki seguiría siendo su favorita.

Solo cuando la pelinegra terminó de cortar las cebollas y se dio la vuelta fue que pudo ver a naruto sentado en la mesa con la cabeza hundida entre las manos y silenciosas lagrimas corriéndoles por las mejillas, de repente fue como si algo golpeara en la conciencia de hinata, algo estaba mal: era imposible que taki entrará en la casa y no la saludara inmediata y escandalosamente.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio.

-¿Dónde esta taki? –Preguntó hinata mientras buscaba con la mirada fuera de la habitación – creí que regresaría contigo… -por alguna razón su cuerpo ya estaba temblando.

Naruto contó la historia del intercambio que querían hacer los akatsukis a hinata resumiéndola lo más posible, ahorrándose las partes donde mencionaban la inminente muerte de la niña y aún así tuvo que atajarla entre sus brazos cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-Tranquila, yo voy a protegerla como debí hacerlo antes, te lo prometo da' ttebayo – dijo el rubio mientras veía como los plateados ojos de su esposa se inundaban en lagrimas – No va a pasarle nada –el llevó suavemente las manos hasta las mejillas de la pelinegra en un inútil intento de limpiarlas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, tenemos que recuperarla.

-No te preocupes, kakashi y yo ya tenemos un plan. Nos iremos esta misma noche, ya he dejado todo arreglado y shikamaru se encargará del despacho mientras tanto.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que partir cuanto antes –dijo con voz más reconfortada mientras cesaba su llanto con dificultad.

-No, yo voy a ir por ella y tú debes quedarte aquí para cuidar de takeshi, además no hay necesidad de arriesgarte a ti también y si tú vas solo tendré otra cosa de que preocuparme.

-¡¿Y qué pretendes?!, que me quede aquí a esperar a ver que pasa, ¿quieres que me vuelva loca?, ¡también es mi hija!

-Takeshi también te necesita aquí ¿recuerdas?, ¿Cómo vas a dejarlo solo?.

- No me pidas que elija. – dijo con voz torturada.

-No tienes nada que elegir, debes esperar aquí y cuidar de takeshi por que te juró que Taki regresará sana y salva – la pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces impactada, no paso desapercibido que la promesa de naruto solo incluía a la niña- ya sabes que nunca me retracto de mi palabra.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó con voz entrecortada -¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿Qué pasará contigo? – él la envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos sosteniéndole delicadamente la cabeza para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Eso no importa, a donde sea que vaya… mi corazón se queda contigo – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo por los plateados ojos tan silenciosas como dolidas, no tenía ni que preguntarlo, hinata sabía que naruto no dudaría un minuto en sacrificarse por taki, ella haría lo mismo.

-¿Estas diciendo que…? – su voz ya no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para salir de su garganta, estaba tratando de imaginar a su familia con solo tres miembros. Mientras sentía una desesperante urgencia por tener a Taki en su regazo se preguntaba ¿Realmente tenia que aceptar que perdería a naruto?.

-No se lo que va a pasar, lo único que sé es que haré lo que sea para traerla de vuelta.

-Naruto tu no… no puedes… darte por vencido –los ojos azules se abrieron al máximo y la pelinegra continuó desesperada casi furiosa apretó la camisa del rubio con las manos- Lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?, que nunca renunciarías a mí. Debes encontrar una manera… - el ojiazul sonrió de medio lado algo conmovido.

-Es cierto… nunca darme por vencido, ese es mi camino Ninja** – **sin entender como podía hacerlo en medio de esa situación, el rubio tomó el menton de la hyuga entre sus manos para regalarle una esplendida sonrisa – te prometo que conseguiré rescatar a nuestra hija y que lucharé por volver a ti da'ttebayo, dime ¿Qué clase de idiota sería si no lo hago? – él acercó sus labios a los de ella y el beso supo a lo salado de las lagrimas pero a la misma vez supo tan dolorosamente dulce como generalmente saben los besos de despedida. -¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?. –agregó mirándola intensamente, llevo las manos hasta las mejillas de la pelinegra y sujetándole el rostro con fuerza la beso de una manera diferente, esta vez había una apasionada necesidad en sus labios.

Al parecer esta nueva promesa hizo sentir mejor a la pelinegra por que soltó el amarre de las ropas del ojiazul para aferrarse a los cabellos rubios y respondió al beso con la misma exaltación, como si quisiera recordarle el motivo para regresar. Cuando apartaron los labios ambos jadeaban.

-Tengo que irme ya…- recordó naruto tratando de controlar la respiración pero el pesar con el que lo vio hinata lo desconcentró por completo.

Ella se hundió un momento en el azul cristalino de los ojos que tenía enfrente, se dio cuenta muy pronto de que no sabía si volvería a verlos y rápidamente fue embargada por una extraña ansiedad, ¿Cómo tenía el valor de despedirse de él?. De él que era su heroe personal, de él que era su vida y solo había una respuesta válida e irrefutable: Su niña.

-Todavía no –respondió la pelinegra, se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina y apagó la cena a medio cocinar, estaba segura de que no podría probar bocado esa noche, luego giró para encarar al rubio y titubeó un momento antes de acercarse cautelosamente a él- solo un momento…-agregó al tiempo que comenzó a desabotonar uno por uno los botones en la camisa de su esposo.

-Pero… - el rubio intentó hablar pero lo habían tomado demasiado desprevenido para refutar coherentemente.

-Si tengo que dejarte ir y ni siquiera sé si vas a regresar, al menos regálame unos minutos más – susurró justo antes de enterrar el rostro en el pecho desnudo del rubio para depositar un beso que ocultara sus lagrimas. Dejarlo ir no era algo fácil para ella.

Él se mordió el labio, era cierto que no había certeza en su regreso y en el peor de los casos no cabía duda de que era mejor tener una despedida que nada. La apartó delicadamente de su cuerpo y le elevó la barbilla con la mano para poder verle a la cara y ahí estaba… lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Limpió la humedad del rostro de la ojiplata con movimientos suaves de su palma.

-Te Amo, no olvidaras eso ¿verdad? -antes de que ella pudiera responder, él se abalanzó sobre sus labios con una estremecedora pasión.

Ella le quitó la camisa por completo y él le envolvió la cintura con los brazos para alzarla, aferrándola a su cuerpo y sin despegar los labios de los de ella salió por la puerta de la cocina en busca del camino de su habitación no sin antes pasar por la sala a chequear al bebe, quien se les quedó viendo interrogativamente pero desaparecieron de su vista mucho antes de que pudiera protestar por algunos de sus brazos.

Naruto la recostó con suavidad en la cama y quedó encima de ella, la vio al rostro por un momento, los ojos perlas lo miraban de una forma extraña considerando la situación en la que estaban y él entendía por que, por la misma razón que él había accedido a estar con ella antes de partir, por que es algo inevitable cuando le perteneces a otra persona, por que lo que sentían más que placer… era Amor.

Hinata comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del ojiazul mientras él se encargaba de su blusa, él beso suavemente su pecho derecho una y otra vez mientras acariciaba el izquierdo con una mano, toda su piel sabia tan deliciosa y él se dedico a recorrerla, ella se perdió entre la sensaciones de los labios de naruto sobre su piel y no pudo terminar de quitarle el pantalón, cuando se dio cuenta estaba completamente sin ropa entre los brazos de naruto, no podía esperar más y se lo hizo saber con un susurro al oído. Él sonrió ante su impaciencia pero sin perder más tiempo se apresuró a quitarse el resto de sus ropas.

Ella lo atrajó con las manos hacia su cuerpo y lo beso ansiosamente, en un simple movimiento él se adentró en ella haciendo que los labios de la pelinegra temblaran, luego comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente sin perder el contacto visual. Los gemidos de placer de la pelinegra salieron acompañados por nuevas lágrimas, entonces él se detuvo un momento preocupado por su llanto.

La interrogó con la mirada y ella casi le sonrió, pero antes de que pudieran salir palabras ella se apresuró a tumbarlo de espalada sobre la cama y se ensambló a las caderas del rubio. Se tomo su tiempo para besarle los labios, saboreando despacio.

Luego se perdió profundamente en esos hermosos ojos azules mientras bajaba y subía del rubio aumentando el ritmo. Ese frenesí…la placentera sensación que los embargaba estaba envuelta en una ola lenta de sublime agonía.

Cuando ya no quedó sentimiento en ningún pecho ella cayó exhausta sobre el abdomen del ojiazul, él la aferró a su cuerpo con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, las cejas que enmarcaban sus ojos celestes se contrajeron en un gesto de dolor. Eso había sido mucho mejor que pronunciar tristes palabras de despedida, todo lo que se amaban y todo lo que tenían que decir estaba dicho, sus cuerpos habían hablados por ellos. Era muy tentador quedarse así, con el silencio de las palabras rozándoles la piel, pero la imagen de taki en sus cabezas les prohibió caer en la tentación.

- Ahora si tengo que irme, kakashi debe estar esperándome –el susurró que salió de la boca del rubio sonó como el lamento de un torturado, a él tampoco le era fácil separarse de ella, del lazo que siempre quizo tenerg. La pelinegra hundió el rostro en el pecho de él para no verlo a los ojos.

-Aún no me has dicho…-la acelerada respiración de la pelinegra solo le permitió hablar en roncos susurros- ¿que piensas hacer?, ¿A dónde van a ir?. –el tampoco parecía querer que ella viera su rostro húmedo así que se limitó a responderle.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, kakashi va a llevarme al escondite de Sasuke - los plateados ojos se quedaron fijos en el horizonte un instante, repentinamente por un momento, en un sobresalto interno la pelinegra dejó de respirar.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Pocos día después…

Era una hermosa y fresca mañana como de costumbre amai y sakura caminaban ligeramente y sin prisa sobre el verde de la hierba. El niño a diferencia de antes lucia contento y relajado. Estaba muy pulcro y llevaba ropas muy bonitas, su test de porcelana había adquirido un agradable color rosado y había aumentado un poco de peso. Pero no solo lucia más saludable que antes, algo más había cambiado en él. Esa melancólica sensación que lo acompañaba a todas partes ya no estaba. Por más que comía siempre había sentido una especie de vacío en el estomago como si algo extraño le faltara, y el no había podido explicárselo considerando que nunca había tenido nada, pero lo cierto era que después de estar en los brazos de su madre toda esa inexplicable tristeza en su interior había desaparecido. Era como que sin saberlo la extrañaba.

Repentinamente el pequeño se detuvo un momento e inspiró un poco de aire, dijo "ya vengo" antes de desaparecer con una sonrisa en los labios. Por un corto periodo Sakura se quedo sola en la llanura y todo lo que sus ojos podían ver era el interminable verde de la naturaleza. Al rato comenzó a buscar al niño con la mirada en todas direcciones cuando una voz familiar la sorprendió a su espalda.

-¡Aquí esta! – Señaló su pequeño muy sonriente refiriéndose a la planta con propiedades curativas que llevaba en la mano- ¿es esta?, verdad mamá – ella se acercó para identificar la planta y la sonrisa en su rostro le confirmó al chico que estaba en lo correcto.

-sí, es esa. Siempre me da problemas y tengo que caminar mucho por que crece muy oculta. Es muy difícil de encontrar… ¿Cómo la conseguiste?.

-Seguí su aroma, no es tan difícil de encontrar una vez que estas cerca.

-Ya veo…- guardó con cuidado la planta pero pesar de que la pelirosa no dejó de sonreír una gotita salió en su cabeza al estar conciente de que solo un sentido del olfato altamente desarrollado podría rastrear un aroma tan distante entre tantos olores que se mezclaban en la naturaleza –entonces ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, supongo que terminamos por hoy – dijo acariciando los cabellos del niño, no sabía si tenia que ver con que fuera su hijo o por que era una parte de sasuke o por que era la perfecta combinación de ambos pero adoraba todo en ese pequeño, incluso sus pequeñas rarezas.

-Entonces ¿ya podemos merendar? .- preguntó emocionado. La comida era algo que siempre emocionaba a Amai.

-De acuerdo, esta vez es tu turno de escoger el lugar así que…- el rostro del chico se iluminó.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – y sin esperar más comenzó a halar apresuradamente de la mano de su madre quien lo seguía con destreza hasta que llegaron a un hermoso claro bajo la sombra de un floreado árbol de cerezo, cuyos pétalos rosados se encontraban regados cual alfombra sobre la tierra. – la kunoichi no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta por un momento.

-Este lugar… es muy hermoso Amai – dijo realmente impresionada.

-Lo sé – el niño sonreía muy complacido al ver la satisfacción de su madre – lo vi cuando estaba buscando y me gustó mucho por que me recuerda a ti – ella lo miró conmovida por un momento mientras pensaba que a pesar de todo no se había equivocado al escogerle el nombre.

Amai era un niño realmente dulce, incluso cuando sacaba el mismo carácter que sasuke le resultaba realmente tierno aunque siendo honesta no podía decir que fuera un niño lo que se llama precisamente normal. Realmente era muy fuera de lo común, resultaba gracioso ver como era de inocente en muchos aspectos y todas las cosas que desconocía y aún así… muchas veces solía comportarse como un adulto.

Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la que otro niño protestaría y se tomaba sus deberes muy en serio además ella ya se había percatado de que el niño tenía una mente brillante. Poseía lo que algunos podrían llamar el criterio de un genio.

Indudablemente era un niño precoz. Para tener solo siete añitos, era increíblemente independiente en muchas cosas, incluso parecía estar convencido de que era su responsabilidad cuidar de si mismo y siempre se sorprendía de los cuidados que los demás le dedicaban .Sin embargo no podía culparlo por esto, sabía que eso se debía al hecho de que siempre había tenido que cuidar de si mismo, a la forma como había sido criado y si ya estaba acostumbrado a esa conducta no podía esperar que cambiara de un día para otro, además ella ya había entendido que al igual que sasuke su hijo sería una de esas personas que nunca aparentan su edad, una de esas personas que son dotadas con una extraña clase de sabiduría de celestial providencia, una sabiduría que no era adquirida a través de las experiencias pero a pesar de todo, al fin y al cabo solo era su pequeño niño.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo se comportaba como un niño de su edad como cuando jugaba o hacia preguntas inocentes, a veces había algo incluso en su forma de hablar que hacía difícil recordar que se trataba de solo un niño… No se le escapaba nada y era demasiado perspicaz para ser normal. Él era realmente alguien difícil de descifrar.

El niño parpadeó un par de veces mientras trataba de comprender a que esperaba su madre, ella se percató de su impaciencia y se apresuró a sacar un pequeño pergamino de donde invocó una canasta llena de comida. Luego comenzó a ordenar en un pequeño mantel las cosas que traían que eran en su mayoría los platillos favoritos del pequeño. Como todas las mañanas que salían al campo después de recolectar plantas juntos, este era un tiempo solo para ellos dos y ambos lo disfrutaban mucho especialmente Amai.

- Oye mamá… ¿Por qué papá nunca viene con nosotros? – preguntó el niño con un semblante reflexivo que no impidió que siguiera devorando su quinto pastelito aunque según instrucciones de Sakura ya había aprendido como ingeniárselas para no hablar con la boca llena.

-Por que ahora esta muy ocupado investigando algunas cosas pero un día de estos lo convenceremos para que nos acompañe.

-Esta… -sakura notó que repentinamente el semblante del chico se volvió algo oscuro -…esta investigando donde esta madara –sama ¿verdad?.

-El solo quiere protegernos…- dijo ella en un tono tranquilizador - no quiere que nada malo nos pase y por eso se esfuerza tanto por mantenernos a salvo - el castaño sonrió inocentemente.

-Papá nos quiere mucho ¿verdad?- dijo al tiempo que se llevaba otra galleta a la boca pero no parecía una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Así es, especialmente a ti – dio un ligero toque en la nariz del niño – por eso no debes preocuparte por nada, ¿vale? – la ojiverde le guiño un ojo y el pequeño sonrió sin parar de comer.

Como era costumbre después de comer descansaban un rato mientras repasaban algunas cosas que Amai debía aprender. A pesar de que la ojiverde se encargaba de la educación del niño por las tardes también quería que aprendiera algunas lecciones. Cosas que no aparecían en los libros.

-Entonces, si tío juugo se vuelve furioso debo salir corriendo como loco llamando a papá -sakura se limito a asentir una y otra vez- y si tía karin estrangula a tío suigetsu o viceversa no debo hacer absolutamente nada -mientras su madre seguía asintiendo repetidamente el niño se quedó pensativo – mamá… ¿Cuándo podremos volver a konoha?, hace días que taki no me escribe.

-Ha de estar muy ocupada cielo, pero no te preocupes estaba pensando que iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños allá, ¿Qué te parece?.

-¿Mi cumpleaños?, ¿El día en que nací? – Trató de hacer memoria por un momento – eso es el 6 de julio ¿cierto? – recordó que esa era la fecha que su madre le había dicho ya que nunca había celebrado un cumpleaños de su vida, ella asintió como respuesta y el comenzó a contar con los dedos – pero aun falta mucho para eso y además yo no sé como se celebra ¿y si lo hago mal? –la ojiverde casi escuchó como su corazón se quebraba, todas las cosas de las que habían privado a su hijo y todo el tiempo que estuvo separada de él era un tema que convertía su sangre en impotencia, la enfurecía y lastimaba profundamente, por eso prefería no pensar en eso y enfocarse en el presente, pero le era muy difícil evitar pensar en eso especialmente cuando Amai hacia ese tipo de comentarios, aun así no quería hacer sentir mal al niño así que como siempre aparentó que no había pasado nada y puso su mejor sonrisa.

- Tú no tienes que hacer nada cielo, ese día será la fiesta para celebrar lo mucho que te queremos, habrá un enorme pastel y las personas traerán muchos regalos para ti. Ya verás que te la vas a pasar muy bien.

-¿Ah si?, ¿mas regalos…? – el pequeño se quedó pensando por un momento en los regalos que había recibido el día de su regreso y una gotita salió en su cabeza al recordar la baraja que tsunade nunca le había devuelto, el libro de jirayra que nunca leyó, el traje verde que le dio rock lee, el hermoso cuadro de Sai a quien no tenia muchas ganas de volver a ver y otras cosas por el estilo… – mientras haya pastel – dijo con tono indiferente al tiempo que se subía de hombros aunque tenia que admitir que le gustaba mucho el ajedrez que shikamaru le había obsequiado, moría de ganas de volver a jugar con él ahora que había practicado, esa vez había estado muy cerca de ganarle,¡ si tan solo hubiera conocido ese juego con anterioridad…!

Pocos minutos después Sakura recogía las cosas y aun seguía pensando que clase de niño no esperaría con ansias su cumpleaños cuando el pequeño apareció por detrás, con las manos unidas como guardando algo y una gran sonrisa.

-mira lo que he conseguido mami…-ella volteo y el le hizo señas mostrándole las manos, ella acercó su rostro y el separó un poco las palmas para dejarle ver la según él muy bonita araña que había encontrado.

-AAAAHHHH – aunque no era así, sakura sintió como si el bicho le había saltado directo a la cara, se alejo inmediatamente aferrando su espalda a un árbol y con cataratas en los ojos señalaba al horroroso bicho - suel...ta…eso.-tartamudeó como pudo.

El pequeño dirigió la mirada al indefenso animalito y luego volvió a ver las cataratas de su madre quien ahora negaba de un lado a otro insistiendo en que lo alejara, su mirada bajó de nuevo a sus manos y luego otra vez a su conmocionada madre. Parpadeó un par de veces entendiendo que su mamá realmente se había asustado. En su boca se hizo un puchero y los goterones a punto de salir de sus ojos hicieron que estos se vieran cristalinos. El arácnido salio volando por los aires.

-BAAAAHH- el pequeño también comenzó a llorar ruidosa y sentidamente.

-¿Amai que tienes?-inmediatamente la ojiverde se acercó a chequearlo -¿estas bien?, ¿acaso te pico?- el negó con la cabeza y mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa. Ella lo cargó de modo que el niño le envolvió la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos.

-Es que... no me gusta verte llorar.- se sopló la nariz y su madre sonrió algo sorprendida aunque la verdad no podía decir que mucho. Amai ya había dado muestras de sentir veneración por Sakura antes de por nadie más. Cosa de la que Sasuke parecía estar muy complacido, siempre le aplaudía esa conducta e incluso la incentivaba.

-Esta bien, no fue nada...probablemente exageré un poco...- trataba inútilmente de consolarlo pero era algo más que comprobado la tendencia de los adultos a olvidar que para los niños incluso las pequeñas cosas son importantes.

-Aun así… No me gusta – dijo mientras sus pequeñas manos se paseaban por las mejillas de su madre, tratando de limpiar cualquier rastro de humedad que quedara en su rostro. Increíble…pensaba Sakura, ahí estaba ella tratando de ser consolada por su hijo de siete años. El pequeño no parecía darse cuenta de que él era el niño, de que eran las mamás las que consolaban a sus hijos y no importaba cuantas veces ella tratara de explicárselo por que él siempre pensaba primero en Sakura. En su inocencia el niño no se percataba de que él era chiquito e indefenso, o de su edad o nada más, lo único cierto era que él había nacido para amarla – lo siento…- dijo con honestidad.

-No fue tu culpa mi cielo, simplemente le tengo fobia a esos bichos pero esta bien tu no podías saberlo...- sonrió alegremente para animar al niño.

-Es que...- sintió que era su deber justificarse -… no sabía que no te gustaban, cuando llovía y no podía salir yo jugaba con ellas… ellas siempre se colaban por la cabaña para hacerme compañía y como son mis amigas yo pensé…

- ¿son tus amigas eh? -la expresión de la pelirosa ya no era alegre mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla del niño- entiendo… no habría mucho de donde escoger, supongo que te pasabas solito mucho tiempo ¿no es así?.- la repentina incomodidad en la cara de Amai era obvia.

-Ettoo… pues sí – respondió el niño con la mirada desviada mientras pensaba como cambiar el tema, por alguna razón hablar sobre su crianza era algo que lo avergonzaba sobremanera, como si hubiera sido su culpa ser criado por akatsukis, como si él hubiese escogido marcharse con ellos y aprender todo lo que había aprendido.

-Entonces… - Sakura estaba muy conciente de lo renuente que se mostraba su niño a hablar de su pasado, parecía un asunto extremadamente delicado para él así que no tocaba el tema muy a menudo y siempre que lo hacía trataba de ser lo más sutil posible pero aun así tenia que preguntar -… te dejaban solo por mucho tiempo ¿nadie se quedaba contigo? – Esa era una pregunta que él podía responder así que el pequeño se limitó a negar con la cabeza y la pelirosa instintivamente mordió su labio. Para ella existía una gran laguna en la vida de su hijo y sentía la urgente necesidad de llenarla, aunque no era esa su principal preocupación. Ella deseaba saber como había sido su vida pero sobretodo quería saber cual había sido el trato que le habían brindado los akatsukis a su pequeño - y cuando no estabas solo… me imagino que no jugabas mucho, tendrías que hacer lo que te mandaran ¿no?, debió ser muy difícil tener que aguantar la rudeza de esa gente…– era inevitable que Amai no notara el pesar en el rostro de su madre quien formulaba detenidamente sus preguntas de si o no, a sabiendas de que preguntas como: "¿Qué hacían los akatsukis cuando estaban contigo? Ó ¿alguna vez te obligaron a hacer algo?" no funcionarían con el niño.

-¡No, no!- se apresuró a responder tratando de aliviar a la pelirosa –ellos… nunca me trataron mal, todo lo contrario - aunque su abochornada mirada se hizo baja, la honestidad de su respuesta había funcionado: el alivio se había posado en la cara de su madre, pero no había nada más que quisiera decir… recordar que había sido tratado como el sagrado hijo de su sensei no era algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor a él -¡Ay papá debe estar esperándonos!, mejor nos vamos ya – continuó decidido a zanjar el asunto.

- De acuerdo - concedió ella en tono tranquilo con una muy leve sonrisa- será mejor que regresemos – depositó al chico en el suelo y lo tomó de la mano suavemente antes de comenzar el camino de regreso.

**********************************************************************

Al rato Sasuke veía desde una entrada de su refugio como Sakura y Amai se acercaban a paso lento. Cuando el niño vio a su padre echó a correr hacia él y antes de que se diera cuenta el moreno ya tenia a su hijo en los brazos.

-Papá... hay un lugar muy bonito… donde las flores son rosadas como el cabello de mamá… ¡tienes que verlo! –comentaba el niño muy sonriente contagiando su energía al pelinegro.

-¿Ahh si?, bueno eso es algo digno de ver…

-¿La próxima vez vas a venir con nosotros?.

-Hmp, Bueno, ya veremos… - la razón por la que sasuke no los acompañaba era por que aprovechaba las mañanas para trabajar en su despacho, ya que rara vez Amai le dejaba tiempo de nada una vez que regresaba. El niño no lo dejaba ni para respirar, simplemente se la pasaba con él todo casi todo el día de un lado a otro, preguntándole todo cuanto quería saber, como si estuviera aprendiendo un evangelio, como si no le quedara la menor duda de la palabra de su padre.

Sin embargo no era que esto molestara al moreno, realmente disfrutaba mucho de descubrir cada día un nuevo aspecto de su hijo y ver la genuina expresión de asombro en su carita cada vez que le enseñaba algo nuevo, sabía que su influencia era de gran importancia en la nueva crianza del niño -¿Cómo les ha ido?. –preguntó a sakura quien ya había llegado hasta ellos.

-Pues muy bien – contestó sonriente –todo ha sido mucho más fácil gracias a Amai…

-Si, puedo imaginarlo… - dijo intuitivamente mientras devolvía el niño al suelo.

El pequeño quien pareció recordar algo, repentinamente se adentró por un momento para luego reaparecer a interrumpir la conversación de sus padres.

-Papá ¿podemos jugar? - dijo con una gran sonrisa y enseñándole muy animadamente el objeto que tenia en las manos. El moreno suspiró ya que Amai lo atormentaba todo el día con uno de sus más recientes descubrimientos: el balón. El niño simplemente parecía fascinado con este objeto y podía jugar todo el día sin parar, afortunadamente para él Sasuke raramente podía decirle que no a algo. Sakura no estaba segura de si esto era por que el pelinegro quería aprovechar el tiempo perdido o por que se sentía en deuda con el chico pero lo cierto era que increíblemente de los dos, ella era la que tenía más carácter con el niño. No era que sasuke no le llamara la atención nunca si tenía que hacerlo pero parecía dársele muy bien eso de dejarle a Sakura la tarea de reprenderlo.

-Esta bien… pero solo por un momento aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer - contestó con un gesto de forzada resignación como si no le quedara otra opción.

-¡No olviden regresar antes del almuerzo! – apremió la pelirosa mientras veía como se alejaban hacia uno de los patios.

Pocos minutos después Amai corría tras de la pelota de un lado a otro deslumbrando a su padre con su sonrisa. Para el moreno era evidente que algo en el niño había cambiado, ya no era el mismo niño que él había conocido en el bosque de los akatsukis. Eran como dos niños pertenecientes a mundos diferentes aunque con la misma mirada astuta e inocente.

Sasuke observaba a al niño de la misma manera en que se observa a un magnifico ángel. Estaba embelesado viendo al chiquillo, apreciando lo contento que parecía… como el viento revoloteaba en sus cabellos y la tierna expresión de su cara. Casi no podía creer que Amai existiera, tendría más sentido si fuera un espejismo. Cuando veía a su hijo así, sin poder apartar la vista de él, no podía evitar sentir un pesado nudo en la boca del estomago: él nunca quiso que naciera ese hermoso niño que tenía enfrente.

Aun tenía una cicatriz en la mano derecha que le recordaba toda la frustración y pesar que sintió la noche en que se enteró de su existencia. Estaba conciente de que si la decisión hubiera estado en sus manos…, de haberlo sabido a tiempo habría hecho todo lo posible por evitar que ese niño viniera al mundo. Esto lo llevaba mucho más allá de la tristeza y mucho antes del remordimiento.

Ese niño increíblemente precioso, perfecto ante sus ojos… era un uchiha. Sus pequeños ojos llenos de inocencia estaban diseñados para matar a sus seres más queridos, reclamaban más poder. Solo él podía entenderlo, después de todo eran sus ojos los que Amai había heredado.

Aún le angustiaba sobremanera la sangre uchiha que el niño llevaba en las venas. Para los uchihas no era fácil mantener los lazos, era tan fácil acabar con todo en un segundo, él ya lo había vivido y no podía culpar al chico. Sabía muy bien que la sangre que le había heredado no era una carga fácil de llevar por eso no paraba de pensar en las decisiones que él niño tomaría, los lazos que formaría, el destino que le esperaba al pequeño y principalmente el hombre en quien se convertiría, era esa su mayor preocupación.

Si había alguien responsable de que Amai existiera, definitivamente ese alguien no era él, sin embargo deseaba tanto enseñarle bien, que fuera diferente a él, muy diferente, por que su hijo merecía tener una vida plena de felicidad, realmente la merecía pero por encima de todo deseaba protegerlo por que ese niño, el niño que nuca quiso…era por mucho lo más apreciado por él.

No podía creer la contradicción que representaba Amai, para Sasuke en ese niño convivían sus mayores temores y sus mayores deseos. Todos hechos realidad.

Su hijo le sonrió una vez más, llamando su atención con la palabra "Papá", mientras se acercaba poco a poco al pequeño pensaba lo irónicamente gracioso que le resultaba que él le hubiese negado la vida a quien ahora tenia su vida en las manos.

Cuando dos horas más tarde Sakura se apareció en el patio con una bandeja para llevarles un refrescante jugo de naranja pudo ver a ambos tendidos en la grama uno al lado del otro con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus respectivas cabezas. Al verla, Amai inmediatamente se levantó señalando al cielo, y la agradable brisa que pasaba en ese momento despeinó sus cabellos.

-Mira mamá, papá dice que hay nubes que tienen forma – realmente esa era la manera que el pelinegro había encontrado para descansar un rato -ahí hay una que parece un perro.

-Ya veo…-dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja en la grama y miraba a sasuke de reojo quien no miraba precisamente al cielo.

-¡Ven con nosotros!, pero tienes que concentrarte para poder verles forma.- ella se acercó calmadamente y se sentó al lado del chico quien se vio atrapado en el medio de sus padres. Madre e hijo se recostaron en la grama e imitando a sasuke apoyaron la cabeza en los brazos mientras sus miradas se perdieron en el infinito azul.

-A ver… mmm, si esa se parece mucho a una oveja – sonreía la pelirosa mientras señalaba a una mota de algodón dentro de un marco celeste. El refrescante viento no solo se llevaba lejos la mota sino que atenuaba el efecto que el sol producía sobre ellos.

-¿Cuál…?¿cual…?¿es esa? –preguntó muy interesado el niño pero Sakura no respondió ya que en ese preciso instante sintió un leve rose en su mano. Era el contacto de la mano de sasuke sujetando su palma. Él la miraba intensamente preguntándose si ella lo sabría, ¿sabría lo que él sentía?, ¿sabría lo que ella significaba para él?.

Sakura no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo sasuke aún logrará estremecerla con solo mirarla. Soltó su mano un instante para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de él pelinegro. Por un momento vio de reojo al niño entre ellos y luego subió su mirada hasta coincidir con los ojos tan intensamente negros. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si a través de ellos se descifrara algún misterio del universo. Ella se preguntaba si en su ropa él podía ver las aceleradas palpitaciones de su pecho.

-Esa de ahí es igualita a un kunai… – continuó Amai inocente de la profundidad de la mirada entre sus padres, incapaz de ser disuelta por el suave rose de la brisa sobre la grama.

Sin deshacer la atadura de sus manos, Sakura volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el cielo mientras que sasuke volteó la cara hacia su brazo libre con la mirada como perdida… pensaba que era una verdadera pena no poder detener el tiempo.

**********************************************************************

Mucho rato después de almorzar, Sasuke había logrado conseguir en su despacho algo de tranquilidad: Amai se encontraba en su habitación, estudiando con Sakura como casi todas las tardes.

No era raro que la pelirosa irrumpiera en el despacho desbordante de satisfacción y con una gran sonrisa en la cara para informarle que Amai estaba dando impresionantes progresos en su educación inicial, ya había aprendido a sumar y a restar mientras que las multiplicaciones le estaban tomando algo más de tiempo, así que cuando escuchó el ruido de unos pasos acercándose no se sorprendió pero al elevar un poco la vista se dio cuenta de que esta vez Sakura parecía dispuesta a salir.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –preguntó el moreno con la ceja elevada.

-Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas… pero Amai quiere quedarse contigo.

-Hmp…- asintió sin levantar la vista del pergamino que examinaba – parece que ya confía lo suficiente en ti como para dejarte salir sola –agregó con una discreta sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si… creo que por fin se convenció de que nada va a pasarme- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Y de que no vas a huir a ninguna parte…- Sasuke parecía divertido.

-En fin…aun esta haciendo los deberes, pero cuando termine tratará de convencerte para que lo dejes comerse las galletas que quedan y no debes permitirlo o le dolerá el estomago… ya las escondí muy alto pero sabes que eso no funciona con él…- la ojiverde suspiró mientras se preguntaba como se las habría arreglado hinata con taki durante tanto tiempo - ¡¿me estas escuchando?!.

-Esta bien… le diré que suigetsu se las comió o algo…- el moreno respondió resignado, ya sabía muy bien como era Sakura cuando se ponía regañona.

-Y asegúrate de que no se ensucie por favor…- Sakura sabía que evidentemente la higiene personal nunca había sido y aún no era una prioridad para Amai. - ¿vas a querer que te traiga algo, sasuke - kun? –preguntó con una alegre sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la salida, el pelinegro se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras la veía con una expresión de rencoroso desgano. Ya podía imaginarse a Sakura reprendiéndolo: mantener limpio a Amai era una causa perdida.

-¡Ey Sakura! –llamó el pelinegro justo antes de que saliera y ella volteó una interrogativa mirada en respuesta – No te tardes mucho- ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente, sabía que solo quería decirle que la extrañaria cada minuto.

Rato después de que Amai apareciera y desapareciera del despacho, Sasuke aun seguía extrañado de que el niño decidiera ir a jugar a su habitación tan tranquilamente, usualmente tenia que responder como mínimo cinco preguntas sobre lo que sea que estuviese haciendo antes de que el chico colocara un pie afuera. Pensando que la falta de ruido proveniente de los pasillos no era una buena señal se levantó para asegurarse que todo estuviese bien.

-¡Amai! – llamó sasuke con tono serio y fuerte mientras caminaba por un pasillo minado de juguetes -¡Amai tus juguetes están regados por todas partes!, ¡ven a recogerlos !- seguía insistiendo sin obtener respuesta alguna mientras se las arreglaba para esquivar un par de carritos.

Continuó su minado camino por el pasillo hasta toparse con las puertas de las habitaciones de hebi, y su expresión se volvió desconfiada al escuchar un sutil ruido proveniente de la habitación de suigetsu cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta así que se aproximó con cautela.

-¡¿Amai que hac…?!

-Shhh- el moreno fue rápidamente callado por el leve susurro de su hijo – no hagas ruido que se va a despertar…

Sin embargo lo que realmente cayó a sasuke no fue la advertencia de Amai sino ver a suigetsu dormido en la cama, con una flor pintada en el ojo, los colmillos de azul sobre los labios rojos y un bigote que hacia juego entre otras cosas… la obra maestra del niño sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué pintaste a suigetsu? – preguntó molesto pero aun así su tono se había vuelto muy bajo, casi cómplice.

-Estoy practicando…- contestó tranquilamente mientras proseguía con un expresión concentrada en su obra.

-¿Practicando que?.

-La gran técnica de pintura que me enseñó tío naruto, hay que ser muy cuidadoso para no despertarlos…- afirmó repetidamente con la cabeza y una expresión muy disciplinada en el rostro.

Una semana fue todo lo que le bastó a Naruto para echarlo a perder pensó sasuke con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Eso no esta bien, Y ¿por que has decidido practicarla con suigetsu? .

-Ettoo… ¿por que estaba dormido? – preguntó como respuesta con las cejas arqueadas dándose cuenta de que estaba en problemas, y luego sonrió en un inútil intento de apaciguar la sombría mirada que su padre le dedicaba.

-¡Mira como lo has dejado!, ¿te parece eso correcto?. – el niño volvió su mirada a la cara de suigetsu quien seguía roncando y parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender a que se refería su padre.

-Pero si esta muy bonito…- sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara y antes de que Amai pudiera sentirse decepcionado de su propia obra, su padre ya lo estaba arrastrando a la salida.

-¡Vamos!, Necesitas un baño con urgencia si Sakura te ve así….- sin embargo el niño con pintura de pies a cabeza retornó la mirada.

-¿Y que pasará con tío suigetsu ? – Sasuke también miró atrás y se dio cuenta de que su compañero le guiñaba un ojo discretamente, suigetsu todo el tiempo se había hecho el dormido. Ciertamente Amai hacia con hebi lo que quería y no tenia nada que ver con que fuera hijo del jefe, sasuke ya empezaba a creer que si seguían así de consentidores no serían una buena influencia.

-Él estará bien… pero más tarde tendrás que pedirle disculpas y ayudarlo a limpiar este desastre. – Amai desvió su mirada a un lado mientras en su fuero interno pensaba: Valió la pena…, se lo merecía por comerse mis galletas

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando el niño se encontraba bajo la regadera y mientras sasuke lo ayudaba a sacar toda la pintura de su cabello el pequeño se restregaba muy bien la cara.

-Hmp… no olvides restregaste bien detrás de las orejas – recordó en tono bastante serio al tiempo que comenzó a restregar la pintura de ese lugar lo que sacó una risa de la boca del niño.

-¡Basta papá!, me haces cosquillas…-habló entre risas y sasuke se detuvo por un momento un poco impactado. El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y luego un travieso destello atravesó sus ojos.

-¿Con que cosquillas ehh? – el pequeño levantó las cejas al ver la picará sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de su padre – creo que aun te queda mucha pintura por aquí –dijo astutamente justo antes de dejar a sus manos jugar con todos los alrededores del cuello de su hijo.

- JA JA JA ¡no papá!, ¡no seas malo!- rogaba entre risas al tiempo que luchaba inútilmente por atar las manos de su padre –prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer…- su promesa no surtía efecto sobre el deseo de sasuke de escuchar el maravilloso sonido que salía de su boca y es que el moreno era él único que podía saber de cual miembro de la familia uchiha Amai había heredado su risa. Finalmente cuando vio que el chico ya se estaba poniendo rojo pensó que era un buen momento para detenerse.

– Bueno… talvez eso te enseñe que todas nuestras acciones por más pequeñas que sean, tiene consecuencias… y que no debes escuchar todo lo que dice tu tío Naruto –agregó sasuke con una sonrisa en la boca mientras que el niño frunció el seño con los brazos cruzados mientras pensaba que ya no era tan buena idea poner en práctica todas las magnificas técnicas que su tío le había enseñado.

– hmp…yo no sabía que no podía hacerlo -habló casi sin aire – pensándolo bien la culpa es de tío Naruto, de repente ya no me parece tan divertido ¡Baaaaka! – Un fuerte ruido irrumpió en la habitación.

-JA JA JA JA JA – las fuertes risotadas de sasuke detuvieron las palabras del impactado niño. El moreno no recordaba haber reído así nunca, tampoco recordaba haber tenido un motivo para reír.

Amai estaba sorprendido, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su padre ya se había dado cuenta de que era una persona de carácter serio. Lo que no sabía el niño era que ese sonido que llenaba el lugar era tan desconocido para él como para toda persona que conociera a sasuke incluyendo a Sakura.

El pelinegro depositó una mano delicadamente sobre los cabellos del niño y se quedó mirándolo por un momento. El niño era tan parecido a él y sin embargo era tan fresco. Para él era como un nuevo comienzo… una oportunidad de que las cosas salieran bien. Aunque no entendía muy bien por que, verlo era como estar viendo a su familia de nuevo. Ese niño representaba lo más maravilloso que sakura le había dado: una esperanza hecha persona.

Amai por su parte, parecía algo consternado con la repentina expresión de su padre, incluso el niño sabía que esa luz en la cara de Sasuke no era algo normal. Por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que estando al lado de su padre nada malo podría pasarle.

- Te quiero mucho papá- dijo espontáneamente antes de abrazarse a la cintura del pelinegro quien parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó en estado de shock. Sasuke sabía que la habilidad para expresar sus sentimientos era algo que Amai había heredado de su madre. El niño quien no parecía esperar respuesta se separó un poco y subió su rostro para sonreírle a su padre. ¡oh esa sonrisa! Ciertamente le recordaba al moreno que lo mejor de todo era que su hijo provenía de Sakura.

El pelinegro le sonrió de vuelta y lo estrechó suavemente contra su cuerpo sin importar que sus ropas se mojaran. Sasuke estaba completamente convencido de que su hijo había heredado la misma voluntad de Sakura para perdonarle todo.

**************************************************************************************************

En la noche Sasuke y Amai se encontraban en la biblioteca del refugio, el moreno estaba sentado en un escritorio de madera revisando uno tras otros los pergaminos, mientras que el niño estaba sentando en una silla frente a él dibujando y coloreando en una hoja de papel.

-Entonces… Orochimaru te entrenó para quedarse con tu cuerpo, pero tú fuiste mucho más fuerte que él… ¡y lo disecaste! – dijo Amai con un indudable tono de orgullo resumiendo así la conversación que había tenido con su padre.

-Hmp… más o menos…- respondió sasuke con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Ya termine!- agregó sonriente el niño quien se aproximó hasta su padre para sentarse en sus piernas y mostrarle el reciente dibujo que había hecho, este consistía en una irregular bosquejo de Sasuke con los brazos arqueados a la cintura cual superman mientras pisaba la cabeza de una serpiente blanca a quien le guindaba la lengua bípeda de un lado y tenia par de cruces por ojos.

- algo así…- una espontánea sonrisa emergió en la cara de sasuke sin pedir permiso pero la expresión del chico se volvió apesadumbrada.

-Me imagino que estaba muy triste…

-¿Ehh? ¿Quien?– preguntó confundido.

-Mamá… me imagino que se quedo muy triste cuando te fuiste – los ojos de sasuke se abrieron impactados.

-Pues… supongo que sí – consintió avergonzado.

-Y tú… te quedaste tan solito - el niño cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y elevó la vista al techo de la manera más tranquila, le era tan fácil aparentar indiferencia como a su padre – debiste extrañarla…

-Mucho…- confesó con la mirada desviada como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la dejaste? – ¿sasuke se estaba imaginando el tono recriminatorio en la voz de su hijo? – si querías irte, ¿Por qué no la llevaste contigo?.

-Amai…más que querer, tenia que irme antes de que las cosas se salieran de control–el tono del pelinegro era bastante comprensivo aunque no podía creer que de todas las cosas que la había contado fuera precisamente "eso" lo que había logrado molestar a Amai- Hay cosas que talvez no puedas entender ahora pero en esa época pensé que estaba protegiéndola, llevarla conmigo era ponerla en riesgo – el niño pareció pensarlo por un momento con un rostro reflexivo hasta que finalmente su expresión se suavizó como si hubiera decidido aceptarlo.

-Pero ahora… tú no nos vas a dejar nunca ¿verdad? – el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿era esa posibilidad lo que realmente había disgustado a Amai?.

-Nunca – aseguró con convicción.

- ¿Sin importar lo que pase? –todavía había algo de disgusto y recelo en su voz.

Sasuke llevó suavemente la mano hasta la frente del chico para apartar los cabellos y viendo directamente al rostro del niño dejó la mirada fija en lo que le parecía un espejo rejuvenecedor.

-Hijo…ustedes son la razón por la que estoy vivo, yo nunca los dejaría…- el niño asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Oye papá vamos a jugar ajedrez ¿si? – su voz se había vuelto tan dulcemente persuasiva que sasuke pensó por un momento que Amai estaba aprendiendo a cambiar de humor tan drásticamente como su madre.

Sin embargo en ese momento, antes de que Sasuke pudiera pensar en una excusa, se abrió la puerta y apareció Sakura.

-Amai ya es hora de dormir…- señaló la pelirosa calmadamente y el niño cruzandose de brazos, frunció el seño en un gesto tan similar a Sasuke que a Sakura el parecido le resultó ridículamente absurdo.

-¡Pero íbamos a jugar ajedrez! –objetó débilmente el pequeño.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso cielo, además te preparé un baño - El niño dirigió la mirada a su padre buscando algo de apoyo.

-Ya la escuchaste…- confirió el moreno en tono calmado.

-Vamos, el agua esta tibiecita como te gusta -agregó la pelirosa con una sonrisa como si eso pudiera animar al chico.

-Bueno…- accedió derrotado. Realmente negarle cualquier cosa a su madre representaba un martirio para Amai. Cuando ella hablaba no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

Con la expresión facial de un mártir Amai se abrazó a su padre en un gesto de despedida lo que le permitió al pelinegro depositar un beso en lo castaños cabellos luego de lo cual el niño se acercó resignado hasta tomar la mano de su madre para dirigirse a su habitación.

Pocos minutos después el niño ya había salido del baño y Sakura estaba terminado de ponerle la pijama.

-Bueno… ahora a la cama – ordenó la pelirosa mientras secaba muy bien los cabellos del niño con la toalla.

-No tan rápido…yo quiero jugar un ratito más.- su expresión era un tanto molesta.

Ciertamente Amai era un niño muy bueno, casi ejemplar pero el único momento en que daba problemas era a la hora de dormir. Ya fuera por que se la estaba pasando demasiado bien y no quería desaprovechar ni un minuto o por que tenía miedo de que dormir lo estropeara todo y al despertar todo hubiera desaparecido, cada noche por alguna razón oponía resistencia al sueño, en cualquier caso prefería obstinadamente seguir viviendo en una ilusión.

-Nada de eso jovencito…- dijo la pelirosa en tono dulce pero firme al tiempo que conducía a su pequeño hasta la cama - …pero te propongo algo, puedes leer un cuento y así practicas un poca más la lectura ¿vale?.

-Esta bien… ¡pero yo lo elijo! - dijo a tiempo de librarse de su amarre y dirigirse hasta una pequeña estantería para asegurarse de que fuera un libro lo suficientemente grueso, sin poder evitar que su mirada se perdiera un instante en las fotografías sobre la estantería.

Sin duda su madre se había asegurado de llenar toda su habitación de fotos, como si quisiera recordarle a todas las personas que lo querían. Había una de ellos tres con la familia uzumaki, otra con hebi, una de él con takeshi y taki quien por supuesto al igual que él se había sacado una foto solo con sasuke para su molestia, una de él en los hombros de juugo, también había una de él con su mamá, con naruto y hinata , otra de él y taki (ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento). Las fotografías tomadas en konoha llenaron su estomago de nostalgia, no obstante en la mesita justo al lado de su cama estaba una foto de él con sus padres: ellos tres era lo primero que veía todas las mañanas.

El pequeño se apresuró de nuevo hasta su cama donde su madre lo esperaba sentada y para disponerse a leer recostó la espalda en el pecho de ella, quien después de arroparlo lo acurrucó con esos brazos que parecía hechos únicamente para él.

Dos cosas eran totalmente indispensables para que Amai conciliara el sueño, la luz encendida y los brazos de Sakura. No era que la oscuridad lo asustara, había estado mucho tiempo acostumbrado a ella como para eso, eran las sensaciones que volvían a él cuando estaba a oscuras lo que no le gustaba.

El niño empezó a leer en voz alta para que ella también pudiera escucharlo pero Sakura no estaba verdaderamente oyendo, no…, estaba extasiada con la sublime sensación de tener a su hijo en lo brazos de nuevo. ¿Podría haber algo mejor que ese pequeño pedazo de Sasuke? O mejor aún ¿Podría realmente haber algo que fuese más suyo que ese niño?.

Ese niño que ni en sueños imaginó que tendría, el que nunca deseó tener hasta que supo que debía protegerlo, por él que habría renunciado a Sasuke y a todo. Mientras peinaba suavemente los cabellos del chico con los dedos y le señalaba la correcta pronunciación de una que otra palabra recordaba todo lo que le había pasado desde que supo de su indeseado embarazo, ese tan inesperado regalo era él unico ser capaz de superar el amor que sentía por Sasuke, al punto de que había tenido que luchar contra los deseos del pelinegro para traer a su hijo al mundo. Aunque su bebe no era algo que ella hubiese planeado o buscado tampoco era algo a lo que hubiera renunciado. Para ella no había cabida para el arrepentimiento o para las dudas sobre un futuro incierto por que como cuando su hijo era bebe todo se sentía tan correcto que sabía que absolutamente todo había valido la pena... por que ahí entre sus brazos, estaba su recompensa.

Ella comenzó a mecer al niño de un lado a otro y las palabras empezaron a salir débilmente de la boca de Amai, sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados y el libro resbalaba de sus manos, ya faltaba poco para que lo venciera el sueño.

- duerme bien, mi niño… te amo… más que a nada – dijo la pelirosa antes de depositar un beso en la sien del chiquillo haciendo que una inconciente sonrisa surcara levemente los labios del pequeño – … Nunca lo olvides. – pidió.

-Yo… también… te amo… Mamá – susurró casi dormido. "mamá" se preguntaba Sakura ¿Cómo podía una simple palabra dar tanta felicidad?. Y aun con la duda en la cabeza se quedó viendo en el rostro del niño como se alejaba poco a poco hacia el mundo de los sueños.

**********************************************************************

Sasuke se encontraba en la habitación del al lado, sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana parecía perdido mientras contemplaba el estrellado cielo nocturno. Ni siquiera la fría brisa que helaba su rostro y ondeaba sus cabellos parecía afectarlo y es que en su mente seguían interponiéndose uno a uno los pensamientos.

Él que siempre había tenido todo muy claro, no entendía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando, últimamente estaba siendo invadido por una rara y para nada familiar sensación. Algo difícil de explicar... así que seguía intentando descifrar como era que él que siempre había perseguido la venganza había conseguido una familia. El nunca se había considerado un hombre de familia obviamente además había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que tuvo una y a pesar de que consideraba extremadamente afortunado le resultaba realmente extraña esta nueva sensación que lo embargaba.

Probablemente por el hecho de que creció si nada mas en el corazón que el dolor de la perdida y el rencor por los responsables, su cabeza se había acostumbrado a pensar siempre en lo que había perdido así que no sabia muy bien que hacer con lo que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo cuando en su cabeza se interpusieron los recuerdos de estar con sus padres, las cosas que había vivido en su solitaria existencia y las renovadas experiencias que le traía su hijo, el pelinegro se pudo dar cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo… era feliz.

Esta desconocida sensación que le recorría el cuerpo era algo que al igual que su hijo no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Este éxtasis de felicidad en que se encontraba le resultaba tan inesperado como atemorizante. Atemorizante por que aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho a Sakura. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que le dijo que cuando se tiene a alguien que te importa y se pierde, es preferible no haber tenido a nadie.

Recordaba muy bien sus propias palabras y aun así... cada vez que veía a sakura con su hijo sabia perfectamente que no existía forma de renunciar a ellos. Le parecía insólito que habiendo vivido tanto tiempo sin siquiera conocer al pequeño ahora no podía concebir su vida sin él.

Aun intentaba asimilar cuan extraño le resultaba sentirse así cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la figura de Sakura segundos mas tarde, en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación ella se dio cuenta de que él la estaba esperando, sonrió alegremente a la profunda mirada que el le dedicaba. No podía evitar preguntarse que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro cada vez que la miraba así.

Pero es que para sasuke las cosas se hacían mucho más claras cada vez que veía a Sakura, era obvio que ella tenia la culpa de todo. Viéndola era mucho más fácil entender como las cosas habían resultado así de bien para una persona como él. De no haber sido por ella y por todo los esfuerzos que había hecho por rescatarlo…,si, sin duda alguna ella era la culpable de que se sintiera feliz de haber sobrevivido. Realmente jamás imaginó que eso sería posible, no podía saber que solo algo como el amor es capaz de transformar una tragedia en una bendición.

-¿Ya se quedó dormido? –Preguntó sasuke en tono suave

-Si, luchó un poco pero estaba muy cansado – el pelinegro suspiró.

-Por supuesto, si me tuvo correteándolo todo el día. Ni te cuento lo que le hizo a suiguetsu pero tiene mucho que ver con la "gran técnica de pintura de su tío naruto "– sasuke negaba con la cabeza y una expresión resignada mientras que Sakura intentaba ocultar una sonrisa con las manos.

-Si, ha estado muy travieso esta semana.

-Eso lo heredó de ti…- dijo el moreno en tono convencido pero la sonrisa de la ojiverde no disminuyó ni un poco.

-Pero eso significa que cada vez se acostumbra más a nosotros.

-Eso es bueno…- dijo con la mirada baja como meditando – aunque la verdad no es nada difícil acostumbrarse a ti –agregó aun con la mirada perdida – eres una excelente madre.

-Tú también eres muy bueno con él, ¿ por que crees que siempre quiere estar contigo?

-Para hacerme preguntas...-contestó arqueando las cejas y ella estuvo a punto de reír.

-¿crees que si no fueras un buen padre permitiría que te le acercaras? – una gotita salió en la cabeza de Sasuke, aunque el tono de Sakura era igual de dulce que siempre estaba seguro de que no estaba bromeando y todavía no había decidido si eso era algo malo o bueno.

-¿En serio lo crees?, por que honestamente no estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo - ella se acercó lentamente hasta donde el estaba y se sentó en sus piernas, dejó que él envolviera su cintura con los brazos para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos azabaches.

-Eres un papá magnifico, mejor de lo que piensas aunque…-pareció pensarlo por un momento-…decirle que los bebes son hechos con un jutsu prohibido no fue muy brillante que digamos –bromeó con una risa algo nerviosa.

-¡No pienso tener esa conversación con él hasta que sea mayor! – afirmó el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados y un tic en la ceja.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeaba… –lo tomó delicadamente por la barbilla y él abrió los ojos solo para ser traspasado por completo por una mirada esmeralda, sin tener la menor idea de cómo estremecía su mirada al alma de sasuke ella continuó hablando sin una pizca de mentira en sus palabras -…aunque no es mentira que te ves realmente adorable como papá- lo besó cortamente para luego ver la sonrisa que había logrado sacar de los labios del pelinegro.

-Tú…te ves mucho más que adorable.- el acarició sus cabellos mientras ella se percataba de sus intenciones.

-No comiences algo que no puedes terminar.

-¿Quién dijo que no podría terminarlo?- preguntó con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pero creí que Amai te había dejado exhausto…

-Así es, pero jamás estaré demasiado cansado para ti – el acercó lentamente sus labios hasta besar su cuello al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma de su cabello. Era increíble la necesidad que tenia de ella, sabía que solo al sentirla estaría satisfecho.

Por otro lado el corazón de la ojiverde latía tan acelerado como la primera vez que lo vio con esos ojos tan negros, tan llenos de misterio. Él… seguía siendo tan perfecto. Después de tanto tiempo aún seguía causando ese efecto en ella, volvía a sentirse una niña boba enamorada a la que no le era muy difícil perderse en sus labios. No…, no era muy difícil olvidarse del mundo cuando estaba en sus brazos.

El empezó a quitarle la ropa y luego se quedó contemplándola por un momento como disfrutando el solo observarla. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lentamente lo llevó hasta la cama donde ya se habían entregado todo lo que podían entregar.

Después de que Sakura y Sasuke saciaran la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro se quedaron recostados en la cama y cubiertos solo por una delgada sabana. Ella reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro mientras trataba de calmar su respiración no más agitada que la de él. Sasuke acariciaba una y otra vez los cabellos rosas pero había una expresión meditativa en su rostro.

-Es una suerte que estas paredes sean a prueba de ruidos…- comentó la pelirosa con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro sin embargo al no obtener respuesta subió la mirada un poco y pudo notar como los pensamientos del pelinegro parecían llevarlo lejos de ahí - ¿En que piensas?- preguntó en tono dulce. Él la miro directo a los ojos verdes, curiosamente habían recuperado un brillo perdido o ¿era un resplandor que el nunca había visto?. Lo cierto era que: Ella era feliz.

Esto lleno su alma de más dicha de la que podía imaginar. La envolvió con sus brazos aferrándola más a su cuerpo aun sabiendo que ella no correría a ninguna parte, que le pertenecía completa y recíprocamente pero era su deseo de protegerla lo que lo impulsaba. Su intenso deseo de que su suerte no fuera perder lo que más amaba.

-En nada…, en ti…, en nuestro hijo –contesto con un semblante totalmente inexpresivo pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por los dedos de la pelirosa posados suavemente en sus labios, recorriéndolos de un extremo a otro.

-"Nuestro hijo…" –repitió absorta y fascinada por el tono de devoción que salía de los labios de Sasuke. El amaba a ese niño casi tanto como ella lo amaba, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda -…aun me suena extraño escucharte decir eso - Si bien se imaginaba que Sasuke querría a su hijo, todas sus expectativas habían sido superadas. Solo le bastaba verlos juntos por un momento, ver la mirada en la cara de sasuke cada vez que veía a su hijo para darse cuenta de ello, de alguna manera ese niño lo había transformado, ella podía ver ese cambio en sus ojos negros- no puedo creer que lo tengamos aquí, que este con nosotros. Es tan…especial, que a veces creo que estoy soñando. Algo tan maravilloso no parece real pero no importa por que no quiero despertar…- sintiendo que la distancia entre sus cuerpos era demasiada se acurrucó aun mas en el pecho del pelinegro -…nunca.

El se quedó inmóvil sin decir palabra. Las palabras no eran su fuerte además no había necesidad de decirlas, solo se dejó llevar por la sensación del momento. Sintiendo la intensa comodidad de poder estar al lado de la persona que amaba. Consiente de que no podría vivir sin la ojiverde, sin ella que le había entregado todo sin pedirle nada a cambio, que lo había salvado de él mismo y que le había dado una vida por la cual valía la pena vivir. Sin embargo todo para ellos había cambiado. Ahora todo era diferente ya que la vida no dependía solo de ellos dos, ahora eran tres los que no podían vivir separados.

Si antes no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, si antes el sentimiento que los unía era demasiado intenso después de encontrar a su pequeño el lazo entre ellos se había vuelto algo extraordinario por que los dos convergían en un mismo punto ahora que compartían un infinito amor por la vida que ambos habían creado.  
********************************************************************

_disculpen los errores n.ñ , ahora les dejo el otro capi_


	29. la decision

en este capi hay algo que puede que los sorprenda o tal vez no? n.ñ

La decisión.

Cuando al día siguiente Amai abrió sus ojos pesados, pudo comprobar que el sueño en que vivía seguía ahí. Si, su cuarto lleno de fotos, sus ropas, sus libros, sus juguetes, todo seguía ahí. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo como casi todas las mañanas. Giró su mirada y vio la foto más cercana: ahí estaba el sobre los hombros de su padre sonriéndole a la cámara, su madre al lado lucía radiante de alegría y sasuke con una expresión serena, tenía la mirada un poco desviada.

Pensándolo bien eso de tener padres había resultado mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba, realmente se portaban muy bien y casi no tenía ni que cuidar de ellos, aunque la verdad no es que tuviera muchas expectativas pero tan poco era tan difícil como taki le había hecho creer. Su sensei le había dicho que la idea de una familia estaba sobreestimada pero a él no le parecía así, de hecho ahora podía entender perfectamente por que las personas podían hacer cualquier cosa por conservar a su familia, no era lógico permitir la destrucción de aquello que le daba sentido a la vida. Un hermoso sentido.

Por la luz solar que llenaba su habitación sabía que no faltaba mucho para que su madre viniera a despertarlo y el esperaría paciente a que ella, como era su costumbre, lo inundara con juguetones besos en todas partes con la intención de que abriera los ojos y él, como era su costumbre, dejaría que los besos continuaran un poco más antes de protestar como un niño normal sobre lo vergonzoso de esas cosas y tratar de hacerla entender que el ya estaba grande para eso, ¿pero quién podía culparlo por permitir que se alagara un poco esa " embarazosa" situación ? después de todo, hasta hace muy poco, él ni siquiera conocía la experiencia del significado de un beso.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche de nuevo, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar el tiempo tan rápido en los sueños? Seguía preguntándose. Hasta ese momento no lo había notado pero era curioso que sus padres no parecieran percatarse de esta extraña anomalía en el tiempo, no, la verdad es que se veían muy a gusto ahí sentados a su frente en la mesa, uno al lado del otro tomando la cena, se veían muy pero muy contentos como para notar lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, probablemente estaban así porque se querían mucho, si, el ya se había dado cuenta: ellos se adoraban.

Afortunadamente para él casi nunca lo sometían a esas desagradables demostraciones públicas de afecto como caricias y besos…pero él igual se había dado cuenta. Por ejemplo, ahí estaba otra vez…su padre mirando a su madre de una forma que no podía ser normal, él no sabía mucho de nada pero estaba casi seguro de que una mirada así incomodaría a cualquiera. Se preguntaba: ¿estaría su padre consciente de que a veces miraba a su madre como si estuviera hecha de un pedacito de cielo?, probablemente no. También tenía serias dudas sobre si lo que sentía su mamá por su papá era algo saludable, daba la impresión de que haría cualquier cosa por él. A pesar de todo, era aliviadoramente bueno el hallazgo de que sus padres realmente se amaban.

-¿quieres más cielo? –le preguntó sakura mostrándole una cacerola y él asintió. Jamás se cansaría de la buena comida, uno de los mejores beneficios de tener padres, no obstante antes de que pudiera probar de la nueva ración que su madre le había servido un ruido a sus espalda lo hizo girar, se quedó viendo fijo a la puerta del comedor, de afuera provenía una voz familiar pero tan fuera de lugar, cuando estuvo seguro de quien se trataba una gran sonrisa se expandió en su cara.

-¡Tío Naruto!- exclamó antes de echar a correr por el pasillo, dejando a sus padres realmente sorprendidos.

En la vía hacia el comedor el rubio pudo ver como el pequeño Amai se acercaba corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa, y no pudo evitar recibirlo con los brazos abiertos aunque le costó un poco mostrar su esplendida sonrisa pero lo consiguió.

-¡Amai -chan ! –habló el rubio efusivamente mientras cargaba al chico en brazos para verlo detenidamente al rostro al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre como se había considerado el padre de ese niño durante los primeros años de su vida -¿Qué te están dando de comer en este lugar?, ¡mira cómo has crecido!. – el niño se limitó a sonreír con una expresión algo presumida.

-Así es, la verdad es que casi ni te reconozco Amaizen - aseguró kakashi detrás del rubio al tiempo que saludaba al pequeño con un movimiento de mano.

- kakashi –san – el niño lo saludó sonriente con una reverencia antes de mirar curioso por encima del hombro del rubio, aunque sabía de antemano que era inútil.

-¿Y donde están los demás?, ¿No ha venido Taki?. –preguntó el pequeño algo decepcionado.

-Etto… ella se ha quedado entrenando – respondió rápidamente el rubio – estamos en un asunto oficial y ella no puede acompañarnos.

-Ahh, ya veo… ¿pero lo menos me mando una carta?.- preguntó ilusionado.

-Lo siento Amai –chan, partimos con mucha prisa y no le dio tiempo pero ella quería hacerlo, te manda muchos saludos –el niño se cruzó de brazos y los vio molesto.

-Tenían mucha prisa ¿no?, ¿Qué es tan importante que no podía esperar un poquito?.

-Amai no seas grosero –reprendió sasuke a la espalda del niño, haciendo que el pequeño instintivamente se encogiera en los brazos del rubio – esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu tío – sin embargo sasuke dirigió una mirada cómplice a sakura a su lado, ya que ambos se preguntaban lo mismo. Naruto jamás los había visitado, ni siquiera tenía tiempo, entonces ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para hacerlo venir?, fuera lo que fuera no podía ser algo bueno y la compañía de kakashi en vez de la escolta de un escuadrón ambu no ayudaba a disminuir su creciente preocupación.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó el niño con tristeza – pero es que taki ya no responde mis cartas.

-Está bien, es nuestra culpa por haber salido tan rápido – aseguró el rubio mientras depositaba al chico en el suelo y veía la expresión escéptica de sakura, entonces prefirió dejar que su mirada vagara por todo el lugar. -Entonces, aquí es donde el teme te ha tenido secuestrada todo este tiempo ¿ehh, sakura - chan? – bromeó el rubio con una esplendida sonrisa que no logró engañar a la pelirosa.

-Hola naruto, kakashi sensei –saludó la pelirosa – deben estar agotados, ¿ya comieron?, ¿quieren algo?.

-Estamos bien sakura, arigato – respondió kakashi – lamentamos haber venido sin avisar pero estábamos de paso y pensamos quedarnos aquí un par de noches.

-Por supuesto, nos alegra que hayan venido – dijo al tiempo que daba un codazo en la costilla de sasuke.

-Hmp…- asintió el pelinegro.

-Etto…¿interrumpimos algo?. – preguntó el rubio.

-solo estábamos cenando, por cierto Amai será mejor que termines antes de que se enfríe – enfatizó sasuke dirigiendo la mirada al niño – es que los "escuchó" desde el comedor y salió corriendo sin terminar su plato- tanto kakashi como naruto entendieron el doble mensaje de sasuke sobre la potencia del oído de Amai y sus miradas también se dirigieron al niño, si había algo que compartían ellos tres era el sentimiento de responsabilidad por lo sucedido con el pequeño.

-Ehh, pensándolo bien creo que necesito algo de comida, naruto se ha comido él solo casi todas las provisiones –aseguró el peligris - ¿Qué dices Amai?, ¿crees que haya suficiente para mí?.

-¿Mami?.- interrogó el niño dirigiendo la mirada a la pelirosa.

-Adelántense ustedes cielo, yo voy ayudar a tu tío a instalarse y después los alcanzó- prometió con una sonrisa. El peligris torció el brazo en el hombro del niño y comenzó a dirigirlo rumbo al comedor.

-Ehh vamos mocoso –dijó kakashi en tono bromista –estoy muriendo de hambre y hay muchas cosas de que hablar.

Tan pronto como kakashi se alejó lo suficiente con el niño, sakura y sasuke volvieron sus miradas hacia naruto.

-Y ahora ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el pelinegro en tono cortante, como si no deseara que nada viniera a arruinar la paz en la que vivía.

-Aquí no – intervino sakura al tiempo halaba al rubio de la mano pero su mirada seguía dirigida hacia el pasillo por donde se había marchado su hijo – será más seguro en el despacho

Una vez dentro del despacho, el uchiha no quiso perder más tiempo.

-¿y bien? – continuó sasuke.

Él rubio no respondió, no le pareció correcto decir algo como: "Ahh si…, no es nada, solo que los akatsukis están pidiendo a tu hijo a cambió de la vida de mi hija", así que se limitó a entregarle la carta de rescate a la pelinegro.

El moreno resopló y comenzó a leer con franco fastidio, el impactó en su expresión no le permitió pronunciar palabra, pero la blanca y fría nieve en que se había transformado su rostro hizo que sakura reaccionara y quitándole el papel de las manos rápidamente comenzó a leerlo. Inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba llorando en el suelo. No supo cuando la traicionaron las rodillas, el rubio se apresuró a ayudarla en levantarse ya que sasuke parecía demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar. En su ascenso ella se quedo viendo al azul de los ojos del rubio.

-Naruto perdona…-le estaba costando hablar entre sollozos- te juró que haremos lo que sea, pero yo no… no puedo…

-Primero muerto… antes de permitir que Madara le toque un cabello a Amai de nuevo– se apresuró a decir sasuke con el seño fruncido y aunque no había ninguna akatsuki cerca su tono seco sonó a advertencia, casi amenazante.

Naruto estaba muy perdido en las pupilas esmeraldas como para darle importancia al tono de sasuke.

- Sakura –chan …–su voz sonó a cristales rotos - ¿Cómo crees que te pediría algo así?, ¿de verdad pensaste que vine a pedirte que renunciaras a tu hijo?, deberías saber que yo no podría hacer eso – el tono indignado de esa pregunta/respuesta fue suficiente para ambos padres del niño.

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto! –ella enterró de lleno su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Sasuke sopesó en ese momento que… ¿estaba siendo egoísta?, no estaba acostumbrado a pensar así pero era algo que no podía evitar de la misma manera que no había podido evitar que su hijo le arrebatara el corazón, tratándose de Amai simplemente no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-No es tu culpa, tranquila…-dijo el rubio quien seguía preguntándose si era su hija la que estaba en riesgo ¿Por qué era él quien seguía acariciando los cabellos rosas?. Pero es que ahora que su hija estaba lejos podía empezar a entender solo un poco del dolor que sakura había tenido que soportar por años – vamos a encontrar una forma de arreglar esto da'ttebayo.

-Naruto …-sasuke llamó la atención del rubio en un susurro casi inaudible- no me mal interpretes pero… ¿para qué exactamente han venido aquí? – el pelinegro había logrado recomponerse al punto de volver su rostro tan frio como indescifrable.

-Bueno, por un lado queremos que los akatsukis crean que vamos a darles lo que quieren así que kakashi pensó que lo más lógico sería venir aquí en caso de que me estuvieran siguiendo para asegurarse de que yo tengo a Amai –un fugaz destello de sospecha atravesó los ojos de sasuke.

-¿Y por otro lado?.

-Etooo…bueno yo pensé que tal vez… como tú les has seguido la pista por mucho tiempo, probablemente tienes información sobre ellos, ya sabes, información que nos puedes ser útil: ¿Qué clase de trampas usan?, ¿Cuáles son sus debilidades?. Pensé… que podrías ayudarnos -una débil sonrisa se asomó por los labios del rubio y una pequeña chispa de esperanza centelleó en sus ojos -veras, no estamos seguros de que van a funcionar pero tenemos un par de ideas para lidiar con akatsuki.

-Ya veo…- vislumbró el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada clavada en el piso, su seño fruncido por la preocupación demostraba que ahora taki ocupaba sus pensamientos - …han hecho muy bien al venir aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer.

**************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente los adultos fueron muy cuidadosos de no demostrar la tensión que los embargaba, y evitaron totalmente el mortal tema delante del niño, la noche anterior Sakura había prohibido terminantemente que Amai supiera del rapto de taki, sabía que el niño se sentiría fatal y no había manera de que ella angustiara a su hijo con más crueldad de la que ya había tenido que soportar, tampoco era como si alguno de ellos quisiera romper esa prohibición, realmente a ninguno se le antojaba que Amai se enterara sin embargo tenían demasiadas cosas que discutir ya que la noche no les había alcanzado para formular nada concreto pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que era imposible separar al niño de sasuke, lo que representaba un impedimento para formular planes con el pelinegro sin embargo poco después de almorzar kakashi tuvo una idea mientras se encontraban en el despacho, disimulando.

-Oye Amai-habló el ninja copia llamando la atención del niño- me preguntaba:¿tu padre te ha entrenado correctamente?. –sasuke elevó las cejas con expectativa.

-¿Ahh?, Etoo…papá y yo hemos entrenado un par de veces pero…

-Realmente no nos hemos concentrado en eso kakashi –continuó sasuke algo malhumorado, le molestaba que el peligris tocara el tema porque él quería que su hijo fuera solo un niño, al menos por un tiempo, no olvidada que el chico se había pasado la vida entrenando – no olvides que solo tiene siete años, hay mucho tiempo para que Amai se convierta en un ninja, además él ya es realmente sorprendente.

-Bueno ya sé que Amai tiene muchas habilidades, pero admitámoslo sasuke no eres exactamente un sensei –el pequeño arrugó la frente y vio al peligris con evidente disgusto ante semejante blasfemia en contra de su padre, kakashi solo suspiró antes de excusarse- solo tenía curiosidad por saber en qué nivel esta, ¿Podrías decírmelo?

-En realidad…-el pelinegro titubeó- no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

-lo sospechaba…-aseguró kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza – mmm… taki ya podría ser gennin si no fuera tan pequeña, entonces me preguntaba si Amai ya ha alcanzado ese nivel, eso es todo –los ojos del niño relucieron de puro desafío y kakashi supo que lo tenía donde quería.

-¿Gennin?, ¿Qué eso?. – preguntó impaciente el niño.

-ahh, es solo una de las clasificaciones que usamos para nuestras ninjas –respondió en tono indiferente- cuando se gradúan todos los ninjas adquieren el grado de gennin, es el nivel más básico, luego están los chunin y los jounin que son los que tienen el grado más alto, de esta manera todos conocen a sus superiores y se les asignan misiones de acuerdo a su rango, mientras más elevado es el rango más complicadas son la misiones y mejor la paga –agregó con tono alegre- ahhh, también están los ambus por supuesto, ellos son lo mejor de lo mejor, supongo que podrías llamarlos la elite del mundo ninja.

- ¿y taki ya es gennin? –preguntó pensativo.

-No realmente, ella aún no puede graduarse de la academia, es muy pequeña para hacer la prueba de grado pero estoy seguro de que le iría muy bien si se lo permitieran… - a sasuke le gustaba cada vez menos la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-Ya veo…-el niño se quedó reflexionado por un momento –entonces ¿hay que superar ciertas pruebas para subir de rango?. – la intriga crecía a cada segundo en la mente del chico.

-Así es, lo has entendido muy rápido Amai–sonrió el peligris - para hacerse chunnin o junnin también hay que pasar pruebas muy difíciles.

-Entonces ¿cómo sabe que en que nivel esta taki?

-Olvidas que soy su sensei, además yo tengo mis propios métodos para saber en que nivel están mis alumnos y claro que ya he probado las habilidades de taki.

-Kakashi – san, etoo… –el niño vaciló por un momento, por mucho que quisiera desenredar el misterio que le estaban intentando esconder ya que el evidentemente se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, la tentación de medir fuerzas con taki era demasiado fuerte - … me preguntaba si yo pasara las pruebas, aunque no sea su estudiante ¿podría decirme cual es mi nivel?.

-mmm… supongo que podemos encontrar una forma de saber en que nivel estas, claro, si de verdad crees que estas listo para una de mis pruebas…

-¡Por supuesto que si!-saltó el niño con una efusividad envuelta en arrogancia- si taki lo hizo yo también puedo hacerlo- el peliplata sonrió y buscó dentro de sus bolsillos, sacó un pequeño, reluciente y sonoro artefacto metálico para mostrárselo al niño con una pose altanera.

-En ese caso, solo tienes que quitarme este cascabel- aseguró con autentica intriga, de verdad tenía muchos deseos de conocer las habilidades de ese niño.

Al poco tiempo kakashi, amai y sakura quien no se separaría de su hijo, partieron hacia el bosque que rodeaba la refugio, un buen escenario para dicha prueba según el peligris, tanto sasuke como naruto habían puesto de pretexto que tenían que trabajar para poder quedarse, así que mientras Amai se divertía a más no poder con las evasivas de kakashi, naruto y sasuke se quebraban las cabezas, compartían ideas e información para crear de la nada un plan salvador.

Al final de la tarde, el niño y su escolta regresaron al refugio. Cuando sasuke vio desde la entrada que Amai regresaba con aire ligero y una gran sonrisa en el rostro no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, naruto a su lado tenía los ojos como platos.

-Estoy realmente impresionado – dijó kakashi casi perplejo.

- Amai…¿logró quitarte el cascabel? - sasuke preguntó incrédulo a su sensei.

-No –el peligris negó con una expresión meditativa – pero estuvo bastante cerca, muy cerca.

-Kakashi –sensei dice que llegué incluso más lejos que taki –agregó efusivamente el niño – eso quiere decir que estoy a un nivel superior que ella, oye kakashi sensei…-el peligris parpadeo un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada al niño – ¿cuando llegues a konoha puedes decirle a taki que yo estuve más cerca que ella de quitarte el cascabel?, De todas maneras a mi no me va a creer , ¿prometes que se lo vas a decir?–el peligris meditó un momento su respuesta mientras veía al niño tratando de no reflejar el abatimiento en su rostro.

-Estoy seguro de que podré hacerlo - contestó con convicción en la voz.

-Bien – sonrió el pequeño –ojala le dé una rabieta, tal vez así me escriba, aunque probablemente sea para insultarme – se subió de hombros indiferentemente antes de adentrarse en el refugio con su madre para ayudarle muy gustosamente a preparar la cena.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo viendo al pequeño mientras marchaba, era inevitable que sintiera cierta atracción por él, atracción que se hacía más obvia ahora que estaba grande que cuando era bebe, y no solo porque era el hijo de sus estudiantes, no, esta atracción era diferente a lo que lo unía a taki. El pequeño había logrado despertar algún tipo de admiración en él y estaba seguro de que él también se había ganado la admiración del chico. Ellos eran compatibles por que ese niño era su tipo de persona, era lo más parecido a un nieto que él podría desear.

-Realmente se parece mucho a ti –habló el peligris en dirección a sasuke – y no me refiero a lo obvio, el parecido no es solo físico…-el sensei se perdió en un recuerdo por un momento -creo que me agrada – concluyó sonriente.

-También hay algo de sakura en él – agregó el moreno pensado con la mirada baja y los labios fruncidos, parecía que el comentario de su sensei le había molestado.

-Absolutamente… – concedió el peligris sonriente al tiempo que rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza - no se puede negar que sakura también está dentro del chico – esto hizo que la expresión del pelinegro se suavizara y kakashi comenzó a hacerles señas con las manos para que se adentraran- ¡eehh vamos chicos!, ya va siendo hora de que me actualicen, díganme que se les ha ocurrido algo.

Para cuando el cielo estuvo teñido de negro completamente, las cosas ya se veían mucho más claras para ellos, ciertamente ninguno podía asegurar que iba a funcionar pero al menos ya tenían una estrategia definida.

-Bueno ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que indiquen el lugar del encuentro –señaló kakashi- aún tenemos dos días así que todavía podemos perfeccionar un poco más lo que vamos a hacer.

-Dos días…-susurró naruto – me voy a volver loco.

-Hmp, pues aguanta usorantonkachi…-exigió sasuke al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la ventana, se cruzó de brazos y dejo que su vista se perdiera en el horizonte -… después de todo, todo esto es tu culpa, si no fueras tan idiota…- naruto abrió los ojos al máximo, él sabía que todo era su culpa, sabía que había sido descuidado y que no había protegido a taki como era su deber pero aún así no se imaginó que sasuke se lo restregaría en la cara de esa manera, aunque quería patear al pelinegro el ardor en su pecho ni siquiera le dejo responder – si no fuera por tu idiotez Sakura se hubiera quedado contigo, todo sería tan diferente… - el rubio clavó la mirada en la espalda del pelinegro y no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender sus palabras.

-Lo dudo – respondió el rubio -el mal gusto de sakura -chan no tiene remedio –ahora era el pelinegro quien sonreía discretamente de medio lado.

-Me alegra que se la lleven mucho mejor –comentó kakashi con una irónica gotita en la cabeza – porque honestamente muchachos, ahora más que nunca necesitan trabajar como un equipo. Aún así no me no me parece justo que yo deba perderme toda la diversión – seguía refunfuñando el peligris – además fue mi idea.

-Hmp… no te preocupes si esto sale mal te divertirás un montón –habló sasuke con sarcasmo – tú serás el único capaz de proteger a Amai y a sakura.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó la pelirosa adentrándose en la habitación haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención hacia ella mientras esperaban que apareciera su hijo a sus espaldas – Puedes hablar, Amai está en el baño – continuó en dirección al pelinegro -¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que kakashi va a protegernos?, ¿Qué han planeado?.

-Bueno en realidad fue algo que pensó kakashi antes de llegar aquí –respondió sasuke serenamente- él pretendía transformarse en Amai y acompañar a Naruto cuando llegara el momento, pensó que era factible dado que posee el sharingan y todo eso –ella esperó a que él continuara algo confundida – pero seré yo quien acompañara a naruto y como se supone que no puede llevar a nadie más kakashi se quedará con ustedes al pendiente.

- ¿Tú? –preguntó tratando de ocultar el desagrado en su voz, el asintió antes de responder.

-Mi sharingan es mucho más potente y solo yo puedo combatir el mangekyu de madara, nadie está más preparado que yo, así que me transformaré en Amai y haremos el intercambio, una vez que nos entreguen a taki y yo logré acercarme lo suficiente…– sonrió con suficiencia -de todas maneras esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando.

-¿Y qué pasará con taki?, quiero decir una vez que la hayan liberado.

-Pues aún tenemos que esperar a que los akatsukis den nuevas instrucciones para saber lo que pretenden hacer, pero naruto se encargará de ponerla a salvo.

-Ya veo…-susurró sakura bajando la mirada- entonces todo se resume a ti…

-¡No creerás que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados sakura- chan!-protestó naruto – tan pronto como teletransporte a taki a un lugar seguro, regresaré a ayudarle dattebayo.

-¡Idiota!- regañó la pelirosa dando un porrazo en la cabeza del rubio – ya es bastante que logres que no te maten, no olvides que madara no será el único que va a estar ahí y tu prioridad tiene que ser la seguridad de la niña.

-Ya lo sé dattebayo – afirmó naruto con cataratas saliéndole de los ojos. – solo digo que no estoy pintado en una pared.

A pesar de que sakura tenía los puños comprimidos sasuke sabía que era la angustia lo que la estaba consumiendo.

-No te preocupes –pidió sasuke al tiempo que se posaba al frente de la pelirosa, acariciándola con la mirada– kakashi estará con ustedes en todo momento, nada va a pasarles.

-Yo cuidaré de Amai… - aseguró con devoción.

-Lo sé – sasuke sonrió discretamente.

- Y tú vas a…- ella mordió sus labios sin atreverse a refutar, sabía que estaban en riesgo cosas demasiado importantes como para evitar que sasuke ayudara, pero ese conocimiento no impedía que le doliera el pecho de solo pensar que sasuke arriesgaría su vida. Se tragó la impotencia ante la inminente partida del pelinegro para poder continuar- …a cuidar de taki. - En ese momento el pelinegro comprendió la verdadera preocupación de la pelirosa.

-Regresaré – le prometió con una voz seca y fuerte mientras la miraba a los ojos. Su voz no correspondía al sentimiento que destilaban sus ojos.

-Más te vale… - lo amenazó antes de lanzarse a su cuello en un abrazo y besarlo como si no existiera mañana.

-Cof, cof –kakashi tosió ruidosamente aclarándose la garganta – ¡hay ninjas presentes!

-Francamente… - agregó el rubio negando con la cabeza dramáticamente– debería darte vergüenza teme.

-Cállate – gruño el pelinegro desde los labios de sakura.

Afuera unos ojos negros parpadearon sorprendidos desde la oscuridad, los ojos de Amai. A pesar de que estaba en el patio a unos cuantos metros de la ventana del despacho realmente no necesitaba estar más cerca para poder escuchar perfectamente aquellas palabras. El niño había aprovechado el momento en que su madre no le tenía el ojo puesto encima para poder escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el despacho. Se había escapado por la ventana del baño y atravesado dos campos completos hasta llegar ahí, y lo había hecho tan rápido como para llegar a tiempo de escuchar decir a su madre: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

Y sin quererlo ahí estaba… la realidad abofeteándolo en la cara. Y no es que no estuviera esperándolo, pero después de soñar por tanto tiempo el despertar dolía de cualquier forma.

Ciertamente el niño sabía que le estaban ocultando algo pero ni en sueños se imaginaba a taki en los planes de su sensei. Hubiera jurado que era algo relacionado con konoha y con akatsuki, con los ninjas o con el mundo shinobi que conocía vagamente pero esto no. No, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado…¿taki en manos de su sensei?, ¿un intercambio?, no necesitaba que se lo explicaran para entenderlo: su sensei se había cansado de esperar y lo quería de regreso.

Consideraba que el akatsuki había sido muy inteligente al tomar algo tan preciado para sus parientes, al presionarlos con semejante conflicto ¿Cómo podían negarse a darle lo que quería?. Sin embargo… se estaban negando. Eso era algo que no esperaba: ellos se estaban negando a "devolverlo" .

En cambio pretendían hacerse pasar por él, usar una especie de clon suyo…¡UN CLON!. ¿Qué estaban locos?, eso jamás engañaría a su sensei. Él akatsuki lo reconocería a leguas de distancia, tenía muchas formas de hacerlo, desde las cicatrices hasta los sellos en su cuerpo por nombrar algunas y su sensei ni siquiera tenía que estar cerca para comprobar que no se trataba de él. Ellos serian descubiertos mucho antes de que le vieran la cara a madara, y taki… bueno taki no terminaría en un buen lugar, tragó grueso ante esta perspectiva. Era increíblemente importante el espacio que ella ocupaba en su nueva vida.

Después de tragar grueso volvió calmadamente sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a su habitación, tratando de ocultarse se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama, adoptó la misma posición de meditación que tomaba en la cabaña, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sus rodillas. Necesitaba pensar.

Una inhalación, una idea, una exhalación. Repitió ese ciclo por un buen rato durante el cual su estomago no dejó de molestarlo con una vertiginosa sensación.

Repentinamente sus ojos comenzaron a vagar angustiados por la habitación, su corazón comenzó a latir opresivamente rápido y una extraña ansiedad le invadió el cuerpo. Se preguntaba si así es como se siente cuando uno mismo se obliga a hacer algo que no quiere.

Rato después sakura debió sospechar cuando a la hora de dormir Amai no reclamó ni un poco por quedarse despierto pero pensó que un día con kakashi era lo que se necesitaba para cansar realmente al niño.

Cuando el oído de Amai le aseguró que los pasillos estaban despejados, lo que quería decir que las personas estaban en sus habitaciones probablemente dormidos fue cuando decidió salir de la cama, se vistió lo mejor que pudo en la oscuridad y se apresuró a salir de la habitación sin pensarlo mucho, no… sin pensarlo en absoluto, sabía que tenía que huir con rapidez y sin pensar, casi por instinto, de otra manera esa opresión en su pecho no lo hubiera dejado continuar.

Lamentaba que su habitación no tuviera ventanas, eso le hubiera hecho todo mucho más fácil pero no le quedaba más remedio que adentrarse en el pasillo, estaba tan oscuro, vacio y envuelto una calma sepulcral que hubiera asustado a cualquier niño pero no a él, solo le asustaba que lo descubrieran, en ese caso sabía que primero lo encadenarían a la cama antes de permitirle otro intento de huida.

Sus pasos se deslizaban con suavidad a través del pasillo despejado, ni siquiera había nada que esquivar y ya casi podía ver la salida cuando en un movimiento totalmente inesperado la puerta a solo unos pasos frente a él se abrió y se fijaron en él un par de ojos que lo habían descubierto. En un segundo se detuvieron sus sigilosos pasos, en el mismo segundo que se activaron sus ojos rojos con aspas: ¡Estúpidas habitaciones a pruebas de ruido! Renegó en su fuero interno.

Los ojos del acuático que lo veía pestañearon sorprendidos mientras él se preguntaba: ¿Qué demonios hacia suigetsu saliendo de la habitación de Karin a esa hora?, lo más irónico era que unos segundos antes el aroma del acuático lo habría delatado, a pesar de la distancia Amai ya podía olerlo por todo el pasillo, tenía un olor particular, olía especialmente a sake pero también a sudor y a otro aroma que no pudo reconocer, era un mezcla extraña.

-¿Amai - Chan? – Preguntó suigetsu confundido sin embargo cuando las cosas empezaron a tomar formas extrañas y aparecieron personas dibujadas en las paredes - ahh ya creo que me pase un poco de sake, este sasuke si que es simpático jajaja – se carcajeo suigetsu señalando a la pared que tenía enfrente luego continuó tambaleándose ligeramente por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, sin percatarse siquiera de que tan pronto como había puesto un pie fuera de la habitación de Karin había caído en el genjutsu del niño.

Amai suspiró aliviado y por un momento se quedó viendo como se alejaba suigetsu dando gracias a dios de que no fuera sasuke, luego recordó que no tenía tiempo que perder y se apresuró a salir del refugio antes de que alguien más lo viera.

Pero aun no podía darse por fugado, aún estaba la barrera de chakra que su padre había colocado como un gran escudo sobre los alrededores del bosque que rodeaba el lugar. Si tocaba esa barrera alertaría a sasuke de su escape inmediatamente como una alarma silenciosa. Cuando llegó justo al extremo donde se encontraba la barrera invisible y casi intangible de chakra no tuvo problemas en reconocerla. Podía verla con su sharingan, era parecida a una bóveda que se erguía directamente desde la tierra. Sonrió al encontrar la respuesta que le permitiría burlarla, la barrera llegaba justo al piso de tierra y ese era un elemento que él podía manipular. Dejó unos cuantos centímetros entre él y el límite de cruce para luego realizar un jutsu que creó un túnel no muy profundo bajo la superficie, lo suficientemente ancho para que él pudiera pasar sin problemas. Se adentró en el pasadizo y al poco tiempo salió por el otro extremo del mismo. Estaba seguro de que la barrera a sus espaldas seguía sin alterarse, el horizonte que se extendía en su frente solo pintaba un paisaje de indescifrable oscuridad.

Una vez afuera, los obstáculos no eran un impedimento, ahora nada podía detenerlo excepto su criterio, la sensación de vértigo volvió a su interior, pero haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su estomago se adentró en la oscuridad del horizonte sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

****************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente sakura estaba más ocupada de lo normal preparando el desayuno para más personas de las usuales y Amai no había dado señales de querer levantarse de la cama por su propia voluntad así que sasuke había ido a despertarlo, al poco tiempo regresó de la habitación del niño caminando como zombi, sakura lo miró disgustaba porque obviamente había regresado solo pero él estaba demasiado aturdido para disimular otra reacción.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó la pelirosa ya alarmada por la expresión en su rostro.

-Él…- sasuke tragó grueso -…se fue –extendió una nota a la pelirosa para que pudiera leerla -…ha ido por Taki…- los ojos de la pelirosa parecían salirse de sus orbitas a medida que leía cada palabra escrita con el pulso de su hijo: "voy a hacer que regresen a taki… lo siento mami, no te preocupes, te quiero."

-¡No ! -gimió sakura -no debe estar muy lejos, tenemos que encontrarlo…

-Sakura… es muy tarde, se fue durante la noche ya deben haberlo encontrado.

-¿Estas diciendo que nos quedemos tranquilos mientras…?

-No, estoy diciendo que tenemos que pensar muy bien las cosas, no creerás que iremos con madara para que no los devuelvan así de fácil…- en ese momento, ese nombre hizo todo más claro para Sakura, Amai no solo estaba perdido, estaba en manos de madara, por un momento se quedo congelada pensando en todas las posibilidades de riesgo para su hijo –lo que no entiendo es por que no dijo nada.

-¿A que te refieres? – la duda hizo que ella saliera de sus pesadillas.

-¿Por qué se fue solo?, el no se iría sin un plan, sin poder encontrar a madara y si todo este tiempo ha sabido donde esta, ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?

-Por que es tu hijo –respondió la pelirosa secamente y la frente del moreno se arrugó dubitativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Piénsalo, ¿Por qué Amai se guardaría algo así?, ¿Por qué no dijo que sabía lo de Taki y se fue solo por ella?

-Para… protegernos- dijo lentamente con la melancolía impresa en sus palabras – y lo hizo sabiendo que no podría regresar – todo su cuerpo se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

-¡NO! –gritó la ojiverde con lágrimas en los ojos – él es solo un niño inocente, solo tiene siete años ¿como se supone que se va a cuidar solo?, somos nosotros quienes deberíamos…él ni siquiera sabe distinguir el bien del mal…

-Es verdad… es solo un niño - El puño de sasuke estaba tan comprimido como su mirada perdida en la tristeza.- pero desde el día en que nació Madara puso una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros.

-¡No! –gimió de nuevo la pelirosa – él no tiene por que cargar con esa responsabilidad, ¡estoy harta de esto!, ¡estoy harta de Madara, del clan uchiha! –sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo calló sobre sus rodillas antes de poder ver la perpleja expresión torturada que su confesión había puesto en la cara del pelinegro – él estuvo dentro de mi, fui yo quien sufrió para darlo a luz, en sus venas también corre mi sangre… - instintivamente llevó las manos a su vientre, sintiendo el vacío -Él es mío…, mi niño…, si algo le pasa…

-¡Yo no permitiré que nada le pase! –se juró a si mismo. ¿Cómo podría permitirlo?, ¿Cómo?. Ese niño era su mundo, un mundo nuevo, un mundo bueno. No conocía nada que superara lo que su hijo le hacía sentir. Dentro de su perturbada existencia, ese niño era lo más importante para él.

-Sasuke yo no puedo…, no puedo vivir sin Amai. No de nuevo. – dijo la pelirosa consciente de que eso valía para ambos.

El moreno sabía que ella hablaba en serio, lo sabía por que él sentía lo mismo. El llanto de la pelirosa cesó ligeramente cuando se vio repentinamente atrapada entre los brazos del pelinegro.

Eso era más de lo que él podía soportar. Verla así lo destrozaba. Parecía tan frágil entre sus brazos como una niña que se ha caído del columpio pero tan inconsolable. Si su hijo era lo más importante, ella era la razón de su vida. Él solo quería que ella fuera feliz, cuando amas tanto a una persona otra posibilidad es inaceptable. Por eso él le daba lo que quisiera, por eso se esforzaba tanto en ser una mejor persona que la pudiera hacer feliz, se esforzaba tanto… tan inútilmente.

Reviviría en su cabeza la noche de la muerte de sus padres una y otra vez, se sometería a cualquier tortura de itachi si con eso pudiera evitar que ella sufriera. Pero ahí estaba él, impotente sin poder hacer nada que la hiciera sentir diferente, sin embargo a pesar de considerarse el gran responsable de su desgracia sabía que alejarse no era una opción a menos que quisiera herirla aún más, por que para él era la mala suerte de sakura amar aquello que la lastimaba. Sin embargo todo lo que les había ocurrido le había hecho comprender que sin importar que pasara debían estar juntos por que para bien o para mal: ellos se amaban.

- No llores…-el pelinegro le susurró al oído con un tono bajo, tratando de evitar que explotara el nudo en su garganta – yo voy encontrarlo, él va a estar bien te lo prometo…- él se separó lentamente y le tomo el rostro con las manos para que ella pudiera ver la sinceridad en su mirada-si pudiera…retrocedería el tiempo. Borraría esto que siento. Nunca permitiría que me amaras, tal vez así no tendrías que sufrir por esto. Tal vez estarías con alguien bueno. Tendrías una familia…-el agua cegó la vista de los ojos esmeralda y las manos del moreno se aferraron aun más a sus mejillas -pero no pude… simplemente no pude alejarme a tiempo. De verdad lo siento, todo este tiempo debe hacer sido muy difícil para ti…- Se preguntaba como ella había sido tan fuerte para sobrevivir todo ese tiempo a su lado sin que él la destruyera - …tener que soportar amar a alguien como yo.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces confundida, en su desesperación no había pensado lo que sasuke estaba sintiendo: un dolor muy similar al suyo, la misma necesidad de que su hijo estuviera a salvo. Y él probablemente se sentía culpable, como siempre, ella sospechaba que culparse era la costumbre de las personas que como él habían sido marcadas por la tragedia desde muy pequeños, entonces ¿Cómo podría hacerlo entender?.De pronto al ver su reflejo en los ojos negros se dio cuenta de que ella nunca se había mostrado "tan vulnerable" ante él, nunca, por que sabía que verla en ese estado era algo que naruto podría soporta pero no sasuke, eso no era nada bueno para él, tenia que arreglarlo y rápido. Era increíble la necesidad que sentía de protegerlo, incluso de ella misma. Intentó recuperar la compostura y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar con una voz que no estuviera rota.

-¿Alguien como tú?, te refieres a…¿un uchiha?, no entiendes, no me refería a…

-¡no te atrevas a explicarte maldición! –la interrumpió -tienes mucho más que derecho a estar harta de mi, traté de alejarme pero era muy tarde, traté de advertirte pero no me escuchaste- él desvió la mirada como recordando, con el seño un poco fruncido por la molestia consigo mismo.

Sakura no podía creerlo…¿Acaso sasuke no sabía lo afortunada que ella era?. Lo feliz que él la hacía. Lo imposible que era no enamorarse de él, y con lo maravilloso que él era y todas las mujeres a su disposición por alguna extraña razón, él también la amaba a ella. Con lo difícil que es encontrar un sentimiento autentico en este mundo, ellos se habían encontrado… hechos el uno para el otro.

- Tú, sasuke uchiha eres…sin duda…un hermoso desastre –él la miró a los ojos con una ceja alzada no muy sorprendido de su respuesta - dime ¿es naruto responsable de llevar a un mounstro en su interior? –los ojos de sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Tu no entiendes, eso es diferente…

- No, no lo es… ¿culparías a naruto por portar a al kuybi?.

-Obviamente no –contestó blanqueando los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿podrías culparte por que tu sangre sea uchiha? - continuó sin darle tiempo a responder – solo estoy harta de que ustedes tengan que sufrir por culpa del clan pero ¿qué no ves que tu eres tan responsable de lo que pasa como lo es naruto de llevar al kuybi?.

-Se que no soy responsable de ser un uchiha, eso es algo que no pude escoger pero…si soy responsable de arrastrarte conmigo… –ahora eran los ojos verdes los que se abrían sorprendidos -…y ahora también a Amai –dijó con voz apagada.

- Eres un idiota…¿Cómo pretendes convertir lo que siento por ti en algo malo? Y ni te atrevas a insinuar que haber tenido a Amai es una desgracia.

- ¡No quise decir eso!, sabes que eso no es a lo…

-Pero es absurdo que pienses que tú nos haces daño de alguna manera, no es como si me obligaras a estar contigo, no tienes control sobre lo que siento sasuke y mucho menos tienes la culpa de que madara quiera sus cuerpos –ella se abrazó delicadamente a el cuello de él y su voz se hizo casi un susurro – yo nunca podría ser feliz sin ti y no sé tú pero…¿no te parece que Amai hace que cualquier riesgo valga la pena?. –el sonrío de medio lado casi involuntariamente, sintiendo una desesperada y absurda necesidad de tenerla a salvo entre sus brazos, aferró la cintura de la ojiverde y la abrazó hacia su cuerpo.

-Bueno, si lo pones así… definitivamente para mí ustedes valen cualquier pena.

—sabes…al principio no lo creí, pero hay sentimientos que duran para siempre… sin importar lo que pase–la pelirosa se quedó meditando por un momento sus propias palabras y luego se separó para ver intensamente a los ojos negros - Lo necesito de vuelta –dijo con voz mortalmente seria.

-Lo sé, voy a regresártelo te lo juro…

-¡Pero tienes que llevarme contigo! –Hablo desesperada, no podía quedarse sentada mientras su hijo corría peligro- no puedes dejarme…no puedes…como la otra vez en el banco, ya no soy débil…ahora me he vuelto fuerte ¡ ya no tienes que dejarme!.- sasuke parpadeó sorprendido

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!, no voy a dejarte, no planeaba hacerlo y nunca he pensado que eres débil- Él pensó que no tendría sentido dejarla con la intención de protegerla si sus vidas estaban tan entrelazadas como sus sentimientos.

-Bien…-asintió con determinación -¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ahora Madara lo tiene y esta vez no tendrá tanta paciencia - su voz se hizo débil a causa del terror cuando repitió: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

-No lo sé. Ahora todo ha cambiado, lo que teníamos planeados se fue al infierno pero aún tenemos a naruto , cuento con que eso nos dé algo de tiempo.

-Pero… Ahora él tiene la ventaja ¿no es así?.

-Encontraremos la manera… – aseguró mirándola profundamente a los ojos e ignorando la pregunta, su mirada la derritió y como si no tuviera otra opción ella se desplazó hasta besarlo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo…- dijo la pelirosa mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho del pelinegro -sé que lo haremos…- continuo con demasiadas ganas de que sus palabras fueran ciertas. No era extraño que a pesar de estar aterrado Sasuke no pudiera evitar sentir una cálida sensación en su pecho, algo parecido a tener esperanzas, después de todo él solo tenía que degustar los labios de sakura para probar el sabor de la salvación.

Cuando naruto entró en la cocina aún con la pijama puesta y la apariencia de alguien que no ha pegado un ojo en toda la noche, se rascó detrás de la cabeza al ver como sasuke sostenía a sakura entre sus brazos mientras estaban arrodillados en el piso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el rubio con voz roca.

-Amai se escapó para buscar a taki –respondió sasuke secamente mientras la pelirosa se mordía el labio.

-¡¿ QUE?! –los ojos del rubio de abrieron al máximo mientras veía como sus amigos se levantaban lentamente -¿pero como…?.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora – por un largo momento solo hubo silencio, sakura se quedó viendo el rostro de sasuke tratando de descifrar su verdadera reacción pero fue inútil, el pelinegro y el rubio simplemente se miraron mutuamente intercambiando palabras con la mirada. Ella estuvo a punto de golpearlos por la exasperación pero se contuvo.

-Huele bien - comentó juugo al entrar en la cocina pero al ver las miradas que los otros tres le dedicaron una gotita le salió en la cabeza-¿Qué…?.

-Amai ha escapado… - esta vez respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué? – se escuchó una voz detrás de juugo, era la voz de Karin quien se acercó solo para ponerle mala cara al pelinegro -¿Qué le hiciste sasuke? –este se limitó a incinerarla con la mirada por toda respuesta.

-Ahora que lo dices… –comenzó sakura viendo al rubio de una forma extraña– todavía no sabemos cómo se enteró, naruto ¿tú no le habrás dicho nada?. –preguntó con evidente dolor en la voz.

-él no sería capaz sakura – se apresuró a responder kakashi desde la entrada antes de que el ojiazul pudiera pronunciar palabra – el niño es más astuto de lo que pensamos, probablemente sospechaba algo.

-Hmp, kakashi tiene razón – coincidió el pelinegro – lo más probable es que se las ingeniara para escucharnos.

-En cualquier caso, no podemos estar seguro de lo que hará madara, supongo que aun necesita al kyubi ¿no?. –vislumbró kakashi.

-Eso es precisamente lo que le estaba diciendo a sakura, eso debería darnos algo de tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?,¿ cual es el escándalo?, ¿alguien tiene una aspirina? – preguntó suigetsu con un ligero dolor de cabeza al tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación.

-Recomponte idiota – le ordenó Karin mientras le pasaba un paquete de pastillas de donde ella misma acababa de tomar una – el pequeño se fue anoche, tenemos que encontrarlo– los ojos del acuático se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¡Mierda! Entonces si era él…¿o no?.- la pelirosa lo miró extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres suigetsu? – preguntó sakura.

-Etoo… creo que lo vi…anoche.

-Hmp…¿Cómo que lo viste? – inquirió sasuke ahora intrigado.

-Bueno… yo estaba…había ido a tomar algo de agua y cuando regresé creí ver a Amai en el pasillo… - el acuático no pudo continuar por que sasuke rápidamente cubrió la distancia que los separaba y de golpe lo estrelló contra la pared.

-¡lo viste y fuiste incapaz de detenerlo! – gritó el moreno directamente en la cara suigetsu.

-¡Estaba en algún tipo de genjutsu! – Se defendió el acuático mientras luchaba por liberarse del amarre del pelinegro – cuando lo vi también vi un montón de cosas, el niño me engaño y yo creí que me estaba venciendo el sueño así que me fui a dormir.

-Hmp… el sueño, seguro…- replicó sasuke en tono sarcástico pero dejó a su presa libre mientras hablaba – se puede oler tu pestilente aliento etílico a leguas…

-¡¿Y Qué quieres que te diga?! – Replicó a su vez suigetsu – no es mi culpa que se escapara, ¿Qué no son ustedes los que tenían que vigilarlo?, ¿y qué pasó con todas las medidas que habías tomado? –Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron inexpresivos como si repentinamente se hubiera encendido una idea en su cabeza- Además nosotros no estamos aquí para hacer de niñera ¿recuerdas?.

Kakashi pensó que era mejor intervenir antes de sasuke perdiera el control por completo y terminara por matar a suigetsu.

-Eso no importa ahora, de todas formas ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer– habló el peligris interponiéndose entre sasuke y suigetsu – lo importante ahora es encontrar a los niños y ponerlos a salvo.

-Exacto – susurró sasuke quien extrañamente parecía haber perdido todo interés en el acuático sus pensamientos seguían perdidos en las palabras que suigetsu había dicho pocos segundos atrás: "las medidas que había tomado", ciertamente él había tomado medidas - … al menos podemos saber donde esta Amai.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó el rubio demasiado interesado, realmente la razón del inexplicable silencio de naruto era que no quería demostrar el debate interno que lo consumía, a pesar de que le angustiaba sobremanera la huída del niño no podía evitar sentir una especie de alivio en su interior de que su hija no estuviera completamente sola, era cruelmente aliviador saber que al menos alguien estuviera cuidando de ella.

-Ya revise en su habitación, y no está por ninguna parte así que supongo que se llevó la pulserita que le regalé.

-¿y eso que…?.

-veras…temía que algo así pudiera pasar, así que cuando mande a hacerla le implanté un jutsu especial para que yo pudiera rastrearla, es como un jutsu de invocación inversa que me dice donde esta, pero no se lo dije así que él no sabe que puedo encontrarlo y se la llevó –naruto miró sasuke incrédulo – la que le regale a taki no tenia incorporado este jutsu, recuerda que fue hace mucho tiempo de otra manera ¿no crees que ya te lo hubiera dicho?– el pelinegro respondió a la mirada del rubio antes de que este pudiera formular la pregunta en su cabeza sin embargo sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró a sasuke con mala cara.

-Estabas rastreándolo… -dedujo la pelirosa en dirección al pelinegro-¿pensabas que intentaría regresar con madara?, ¿desconfiabas de él?.

-No es eso, es simplemente que me pareció mejor no decírselo porque no quería de ningún modo que madara se enterara de que yo tenía manera de localizarlo. –ella no quitó su mala cara.

-Pero tampoco me dijiste nada de eso a mí.

-No me pareció que fuera necesario, jamás imagine que… después de todos los esfuerzos que hizo por encontrarnos él se atrevería a hacer algo así – naruto desvió la mirada a fin de evitar que se percataran de las chispas de culpabilidad que salía de sus ojos.

-Supongo que hiciste lo correcto – concedió la pelirosa con la mirada pérdida en la tristeza sin embargo en su voz sonó con una nueva chispa de vida cuando continuó – Entonces no perdamos tiempo, hay que usar ese jutsu para encontrarlo ya mismo…

-No debemos precipitarnos – aconsejó kakashi con la mano sujetándole el mentón, señal de que estaba meditando- el hecho de que podamos encontrarlos no significa que podamos combatirlos, no podemos ir a su encuentro sin estar bien preparados, si no sabemos bien lo que vamos a hacer todo puede acabar muy mal… es tiempo de armar una nueva estrategia, recuerda que ahora madara tiene todo de su lado y nosotros prácticamente no tenemos nada más que buena voluntad – suspiró impotente.

-¿Y que pasa si…? - comenzó repentinamente el rubio con el pánico apoderándose de su voz -Sasuke… ahora que tienen a Amai, ¿Ellos no van a…?

-Hmp…No creo que se deshagan de taki todavía, lo más probable es que quieran intercambiarla por el kyubi.

-Ya veo… – respondió el rubio con franco alivio pero pensativo –¿es el kuybi a cambio de taki lo que quieren?, entonces supongo que aún debo esperar que intenten localizarme de alguna manera… - susurró casi para sí mismo.

Sin embargo hubo algo en las palabras del rubio que resultó sorpresivamente revelador para sasuke, el pelinegro no se sorprendió de no haberlo notado inmediatamente ya que ilógicamente era algo tan implícito como obvio: Naruto era la clave de todo. El ojiazul era lo último que necesitaba madara ahora que tenía al niño. Algo debió haber cambiado en los planes del akatsuki para que actuara de forma tan precipitada pero aún así necesitaba a naruto de otra manera no hubiera recurrido a él en primer lugar.

Entonces resultaron obvias dos cosas más, una tan perturbadora como la otra. La primera era la respuesta a la pregunta retorica de naruto, tan obvia que no había necesidad de decirla: si la única condición para salvar a taki resultara ser entregar al kuybi entonces naruto se los entregaría sin duda, ¿Qué acaso él mismo no entregaría la vida por su hijo si fuera necesario?. La segunda cosa era algo menos evidente pero aún más aterradora, tan pronto como madara obtuviera al kyubi, tendría todo lo que necesitaba y en ese momento todo habría acabado. Pero la figura que faltaba en medio de taki, madara y naruto era Amai, en ese caso estaría perdido para siempre sin duda, en ese preciso momento la imagen de madara sonriéndole desde el interior del cuerpo su hijo hizo explosión en su cabeza.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! –Saltó sasuke furioso - ¿Qué pretendes?¿, ir y entregarte como un estúpido mártir para que regresen a taki?, pues te sugiero que reconsideres tus opciones por que una vez que madara te tenga en sus manos todos estaremos muertos y eso incluye a tu perfecta y hermosa familia.- el rubio se estremeció pero no se atrevió a mover un musculo. Sasuke sabía que era totalmente irracional hacer que naruto se le abalanzara encima pero en ese momento tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien…

-Sasuke…- intervino sakura tomando al pelinegro del brazo.

-¡Déjame!-continuó el pelinegro liberándose bruscamente de su amarre, de cualquier forma no se atrevería a lastimarla - ¡Alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos!. Por que no tengas dudas naruto de que madara empezará su destrucción por konoha pero tienes razón… tal vez sean afortunados y solo terminen siendo esclavos.

-¡No quise decir eso teme! – gritó naruto ahora sí enojado- ¡sé perfectamente lo que está en juego!

-Hmp… pues no lo parece. – sasuke tenia la imagen de Amai clavada entre ceja y ceja.

-¡No soy idiota!, pero no olvides que mi hija también esta riesgo, estamos del mismo bando sasuke, no lo olvides. Yo me siento igual que ustedes.

-¿En serio?, ¿en serio crees que sientes lo mismo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene perdida taki?, solo unos días mientras que sakura ha llorado a nuestro hijo por años.

-Eso no es justo y lo sabes…- contestó el rubio destrozado por que la culpa no hacía desaparecer el alivio. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a naruto? Se preguntaba sasuke, en otros tiempos se le hubiera lanzado encima y por mucho menos que eso. Maldijo en su interior al darse cuenta de que todos sus intentos de molestar al rubio eran en vano.

-Lo que no es justo es que un niño muera por la estupidez de un maldito zorro- dijo justo antes de dirigirse furioso a la salida y cerrar de un portazo. Aún tenía la esperanza de que naruto lo buscara para darle una lección.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, naruto seguía con la boca abierta viendo en la dirección en que se había marchado el pelinegro así que no notó que sakura se acercó a él hasta que ella hundió los dedos en sus rubios cabellos en una caricia.

-Sabes Naruto… -dijo la pelirosa con tono suave y consolador- sasuke siempre había temido el momento en que madara viniera por ti –los ojos del rubio se abrieron al máximo mientras la observaba pero ella tenía la mirada fija en la puerta- por eso se ha esforzado mucho, no quería que nada te pasara ni a tu familia, él nunca lo va a decir pero… tú eres una de las principales razones por las cuales ha continuado luchando durante todo este tiempo – desplazó la mano que había perdido entre los cabellos para continuar lentamente en dirección de la salida – debe ser muy duro para él no haber podido protegerte… - dijo justo antes de que su silueta se perdiera de vista.

Naruto se quedó helado sobre sus pies, incapaz de percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Si las palabras de sasuke habían barrido su alma con un fuego abrazador, las palabras de sakura eran como un huracán que demolía a su paso todo lo que conocía.

***********************************************************************************

Sasuke entró a su habitación aún con el disgusto en la cara, estaba furioso. Sentía el vapor saliéndole por las orejas. Después de respirar profundamente para calmarse, se dirigió casi instintivamente a su mesita de noche y sacó algo que atesoraba secretamente.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, abrió con cuidado el papel que había sacado y ahí ante sus ojos estaba un dibujo donde un niño era tomado de la mano por sus dos padres, era el dibujo que Amai había hecho cuando aún se encontraba en la cabaña de los akatsukis.

Desde que lo vio sasuke había decidido que guardaría aquel dibujo, incluso si Sakura decidía no perdonarle lo del chico, incluso si se alejaba de él llevándose al niño con ella, él lo conservaría como a una costosa reliquia por que sin importar que sucediera quería tener algo de su hijo.

Aunque el niño no los conocía, ese dibujo era sin duda lo que había deseado, era la familia con la que el pequeño había soñado. Entonces: ¿Cómo había podido renunciar a eso?, sin siquiera notarlo la furia fue reemplazada por una opresión en el pecho.

Pensar que ahora todo dependía de la voluntad de Amai, la gran responsabilidad que se cernía sobre sus infantiles hombros con muchas probabilidades de que terminara muerto. No, eso no era lógico. Así no es como se suponía que las cosas tenían que pasar: Que un niño de siete años tenga que proteger a sus seres queridos, que tuviera que luchar por su vida sin siquiera haberla vivido era intolerablemente absurdo.

Visto de esa manera hasta él podía considerarse afortunado, por lo menos él había podido disfrutar de sus primeros años de infancia, en cambio ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido su hijo para ser un niño?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había logrado mantener una sonrisa en su pequeña carita sin que la sombra de los akatsukis la empañara?: muy poco tiempo sin duda.

Perder a su hijo para siempre sería mucho peor que haber perdido a sus padres siendo pequeño, mucho peor que haber matado a su hermano. Era curioso que el hecho de haber perdido todo no se lo hiciera más fácil por el contrario lo hacía incluso más insoportable. No, no era algo natural. Los padres no deberían sobrevivir a los hijos.

No supo de las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos hasta que estas rodaron por sus mejillas mojando gota a gota el dibujó que tenía en las manos. Viendo fijamente al papel pensó que cuando se aprende a guardarlas muy bien, las lágrimas pueden volverse muy imperceptibles.

En algún momento entre los recuerdos y las suposiciones la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entre lo nublado que se había vuelto su vista pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sakura quien lo miraba en silencio total desde la entrada. sasuke se quedó helado.

La pelirosa estaba paralizada por la dolorosa expresión en la cara de Sasuke. Con el corazón hecho un nudo vio que las pupilas del moreno seguían siendo de un negro intenso pero sus ojos estaban rojos de una manera muy diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiese visto antes. No recordaba haberlo visto así nunca, ni si quiera el día en que se enteró de la verdad de Itachi. Las cosas debían estar peor de lo que él le había hecho pensar.

El pelinegro trató de reemplazar la expresión de su rostro por otra que curiosamente resultó muy similar a la de un criminal que ha sido descubierto mientras roba. Si él sabía muy bien como tragarse las cosas, si él no era esa clase débil de persona ¡¿Por que demonios tenía que escoger precisamente ese momento?!. Solo podía suponer que después de toda una vida de contenerse incluso un uchiha podía llegar a un punto de quiebre.

Pensó lo idiota que había sido al no cerrar la puerta con seguro, sin importar que sintiera ella no debía verlo así. Él tenía que ser fuerte por ella, quería ser fuerte por ella.

Lentos y acompasados sonaron los pasos que dirigieron a Sakura hasta estar frente a Sasuke. No hubo palabras. Solo una mirada antes de que delicadamente ella hundiera los dedos en el cabello azabache para con suavidad recostar sobre su abdomen la cabeza del pelinegro.

De esa manera él no podía evitarlo, en un movimiento suave hundió su rostro en el pecho de la ojiverde y dejó fluir de sus ojos el lamento que había ahogado. Eso era lo que sin palabras ella le había dicho. Que en ese preciso momento ella sería fuerte por los dos, que podía serlo, que tenía que serlo porque era su turno de estar ahí para él, por que él no… pero ella sí sabía lo mucho que él necesitaba desahogarse.

******************************************************************************************

La luz del día le indicaba a Amai que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos del refugio de sus padres, había caminado toda la noche con la intención de alejarse lo más posible y estaba exhausto, se hallaba rodeado de una espesura verde y frondosa, en cierta manera le recordaba al bosque donde había crecido. Se sentó en las raíces de un árbol para descansar y aclarar sus ideas.

Él sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer pero eso no se lo hacía más fácil, su mente se fue llenando de los recuerdos que le permitirían acercarse a taki, los recuerdos de una época muy diferente, una época en la que no concebía un mundo más allá de akatsuki.

En esos recuerdos él solo tenía cuatro años, estaba en el bosque donde había sido confinado pero estaba muy lejos de la cabaña donde vivía, sin saber cómo se las había arreglado para perderse hasta llegar a la orilla de un acantilado su corazoncito latía muy asustado, una repentina lluvia comenzó a bañar sus ropas y las lagrimas su pequeño rostro, en esa época no contaba con sentidos que lo ayudaran a regresar pero si podía saber que estaba anocheciendo. "¡SENSEI!" continuaba llamando sin obtener respuesta, los ruidos provenientes del bosque a su espalda le resultaron tan atemorizantes que solo aumentaron su llanto, Estaba tan solito y asustado… y entonces apareció su héroe para rescatarlo.

"Ten cuidado o te caerás" le había dicho madara a sus espaldas con voz angustiada. Cuando el niño vio a su salvador el rostro se le iluminó, echó a correr hacia el akatsuki quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, consolándolo. "Ya todo está bien, no llores zuka…" le había alentado madara con verdadero alivio mientras lo resguardaba bajo su capa como a un tesoro pero él seguía sollozando, después de aceptar el regaño de su sensei por haber sido tan descuidado se sentía tan feliz de haber regresado con él, en ese momento supo que estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo ese día su sensei decidió que no quería volver a llevarse un susto como ese y él tampoco quería sentirse perdido otra vez. "No debes volver a perderte Zuka, el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso para que andes incursionando por ahí" le había advertido su sensei una vez que regresaron a la cabaña y él había respondido con un "Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer " por decima vez."Esta bien… pero debes entender que me preocupe mucho, estaba aterrado de que te hubiera pasado algo" le había dicho su sensei con pánico en la voz "No cabe duda que debemos tomar previsiones en caso de que algo así vuelva a pasar, no soporto la idea de no saber donde estas" su sensei lo había mirado de forma interrogativa antes de continuar "No quieres volver a perderte ¿verdad?" él había negado con la cabeza inmediatamente y las cejas retraídas por el miedo ante la idea de repetir la experiencia "Bien, entonces vamos a usar un jutsu que no permitirá que te pierdas nunca más, no importa donde estés solo tendrás que invocarme y no habrá nada que me impida acudir a ti, pero te advierto: es un poco doloroso… ".

Intencionalmente dejó que los recuerdos se borraran en ese punto, lo que había sucedido después de eso no era agradable de recordar.

Ahora que estaba seguro de haber puesto suficiente distancia entre él y sus padres como para que a los akatsukis se les hiciera imposible descubrir el escondite donde vivían no había nada que le impidiera realizar el jutsu que le revelaría sus intenciones de regresar a madara. Sin embargo a pesar que ya tenía rato de haber conseguido escapar ese jutsu lo haría todo tan definitivo que por alguna razón no podía continuar. Una vez que invocara a madara dudaba que tuviera oportunidad de regresar, el vértigo en su estomago volvió a molestarlo e instintivamente hundió las cabeza entra las manos para tomar solo un momento más de libertad, fue ahí cuando el ligerísimo tintineo en su muñeca se hizo más evidente y su ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hasta la pulserita de plata que guindaba en su brazo derecho. Recordaba perfectamente lo que era, era un recordatorio. La pulserita que le había regalado su padre… involuntariamente su cabeza se inundo de palabras del pelinegro.

Por alguna extraña razón se llenó de valor, ese ruido le recordó lo que estaba en juego, le recordó por que había llegado hasta ahí y por que debía continuar. Tomó un kunai de su armamento con la mano derecha y extendió su brazo izquierdo con la palma hacia arriba, hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca izquierda y aplicando chakra sobre la herida con la mano derecha realizó el jutsu de invocación que extendió la sangre en siluetas de un sello prohibido sobre todo su brazo izquierdo. Los diseños del sello resplandecieron en un intenso rojo por un momento y luego fueron apagándose poco a poco hasta tornarse negros, para después desaparecer por completo como si nunca hubieran existido. El jutsu ya estaba hecho y solo quedaba una pequeña herida en su muñeca izquierda como prueba. Ahora Amai solo tenía que esperar por las consecuencias.

******************************************************************************************

El cielo ya comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, la noche empezaba a apoderarse del día haciendo que todos los colores cambiaran de matices mientras Amai caminaba por un sendero de tierra rodeado de árboles, su mirada era baja y triste ya que a pesar de que sus pasos lo conducían hacia delante sus pensamientos se dirigían en dirección contraria. Ni si quiera el hermoso canto de los pájaros o el aroma de las frutas a su alrededor podían sacarle los rostros de sus padres de la cabeza.

Obviamente él no deseaba dejarlos pero entendía lo que él significaba para ellos. Sabía que morirían por él si fuera necesario y eso era algo que no permitiría. Por lo que entendía incluso habían preferido su vida por encima de la de taki, cosa con la que no estaba completamente de acuerdo pero aun así no podía permitir que ellos se acercaran a madara y fueran lastimados.

Por otro lado no había manera de que dejara que lastimaran a taki, protegerla ni siquiera era algo en lo que tenía que pensar, era simplemente algo que tenía que hacer. Se preguntaba si sus papás lo entendían: Sabía que no. Y es que realmente para ellos ¿Qué sentido tenían sus acciones?.

Sus padres no habían sido criados como él, ni podían entender el extraño lazo que lo unía a su sensei o todo lo que le había enseñado. La idea de una reunión con akatsuki le traía muchos indeseados sentimientos o más bien el hecho de que esa reunión podría significar que nunca más volvería a ver a sus padres. Pero a pesar de que se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensarlo poseía la resignación de un mártir y es que sabía que la única persona en el mundo que gozaba de verdadera inmunidad ante Madara era él, y que sin importar el esfuerzo de los adultos él era el único capaz de hacer que regresaran a taki a salvo.

Desde su punto de vista todo estaba en sus manos. Sus dos pequeñas e inocentes manos. En ese momento deseó la ignorancia por que estar consciente de eso traía consigo un impotente y corrosivo sentimiento que vaciaba su estomago, sin embargo aunque no se podía sentir peor no había ni una pizca de temor en sus ojos. Podía sentir muchas cosas desagradables al encaminarse hacia la guarida de su sensei pero no miedo. Sabía que no habría otro sitio en el mundo donde se encontraría mas seguro, después de la casa de sus padres y también sabía que taki no podía decir lo mismo así que el hecho de sentirse sin aire no le impedía seguir caminando. No obstante sus apesadumbrados pero firmes pasos se vieron ligeramente interrumpidos por la sorpresa de una profunda voz.

-hace rato que esperaba conocerte zuka…- llegó a los oídos del pequeño quien subió su mirada buscando el origen de esa desconocida voz, lo que le causaba sorpresa no era el hecho de ser abordado por un extraño, era el simple hecho de que alguien fuera capaz de sorprenderlo desprevenido. Imposible. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de notar la presencia de ese extraño?. Sin embargo esta interrogante perdió su prioridad cuando el niño se percató de la oscura capa con nubes rojas que vestía el hombre recostado en un árbol de enfrente. Un akatsuki sin duda pero el nunca lo había conocido -… será mejor que nos apuremos. Te están esperando - continuó justo antes de dar unos pasos en dirección al niño lo que hizo que el pequeño retrocediera instintivamente.

-¿esperando por mi?- preguntó el chico con el seño fruncido.

-así es…¿has llamado a madara cierto?, he venido a llevarte con él. – a cada paso que se acercaba era un paso que el niño se alejaba. El hombre podía ver en los ojos del pequeño el efecto que su atemorizante figura producía.

-pero ¿A dónde quiere llevarme?, yo ni siquiera lo conozco ¿Dónde esta madara -sama?, no pienso ir a ningún lado sin…

-es cierto…- la marcha del akatsuki se detuvo secamente como si acabara de recordar que había olvidado presentarse –yo soy…- la boca del chico se abrió de par en par cuando vio como las pupilas del hombre se tornaban de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre en sus venas-…uchiha itachi.

Las pupilas del chico se dilataron completamente, fijas en el rostro del pelinegro a algunos pasos. Sin duda con fracciones muy parecidas a las suyas, con la misma falta de expresión de sasuke y tan real como imposible. Mientras trataba de descifrar que truco le jugaba la mente y sin más opción que confiar en cualquier otro sentido menos la vista se dedicó a escuchar lo obvio. Prestando atención pudo escuchar eso…, si eso…, del lugar donde se encontraba el intimidante pelinegro no provenía ningún latido.

Ahora paralizado por la impresión Amai no retrocedía ante el reanudado acercamiento del akatzuki, por el contrario parecía interesado en escuchar como los pasos del pelinegro si producían un ruido brusco y uniforme tan incuestionable como las asentadas huellas que dejaban detrás en el camino. Su vista estaba en perfecto estado y no, no estaba alucinando.

-Es mejor no perder el tiempo…- antes de que el niño pudiera ver de cerca a los ojos rojos, sin ni siquiera notarlo ya había caído en el mangekyu del pelinegro. La cara de itachi se mantenía intacta antes los gritos de su sobrino.

-¡NOOOOO¡…- gritaba el chico al tiempo que sujetaba su cabeza como tratando de desaparecer las imágenes que eran traídas a su mente - ¡DETENTE¡, ¡PARA YA¡.

Sin embargo el akatsuki solo se detuvo cuando hubo terminado después de lo cual el pequeño cayó al suelo tratando de sostenerse en sus rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Incorpórate, hay que continuar… - ordenó itachi al tiempo que se dio vuelta para comenzar la marcha pero instintivamente la mano de chico se extendió en el aire.

-¡ESPERA! – gritó espontáneamente, cuando logró que el akatsuki se detuviera bajó su entristecida mirada algo meditativo – ¿Por que? –Preguntó casi sin aliento desde la misma posición - ¿Por qué me has mostrado todo esto?.

-Por que Sasuke nunca te lo mostraría y necesitas entender.

-Entender…¿entender que?.

-Andando…- las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Amai hicieron caso omiso a las instrucciones de Itachi.

- Mi papá me habló de ti …- el pequeño mordió sus labios y luego subió la mirada para darse cuenta de que la cara de itachi seguía sin mostrar expresión – él… me dijo muchas cosas sobre ti, se supone que eres mi tío ¿no es así?. Entonces ¿no deberías ayudarme? pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?-al pensar en esto Amai bajó su mirada avergonzado, como si se arrepintiera de algo que él no había hecho- entonces ¿eso tambien fue un engaño?, mi papá no te ma…

-¿Quién dijo que estoy vivo? –el niño abrió los ojos estremecido – madara usó el Kuchiyose Edo Tensei para traerme de vuelta. Ahora soy solo su marioneta eso es todo.

-Ya veo… mi papá también me contó sobre eso, ese es el mismo jutsu que utilizó orochimaru para revivir a los maestros hokages ¿no es cierto?.

-Así es.

-Eso quiere decir que…-reflexionó el pequeño- …ahora debes hacer todo lo que madara - sama te diga, entonces ¿es cierto que te mandó a buscarme? –el pelinegro asintió- y dime ¿también te ordeno que me mostraras todo eso? – el akatsuki le dio la espalda al chico, para encarar el camino en vez de esa pregunta.

-Yo solo he venido a buscarte, no se supone que esto deba ser una conversación. De hecho hemos perdido mas tiempo del necesario así que continuemos… - el niño pareció ignorar por completo las palabras del moreno por que no se movió un centímetro mientras su mirada demostraba que estaba reflexionando sobre algo.

-Pero… si madara –sama te revivió para que le dieras tu cuerpo, ¿para que me quiere a mí?,¿Por qué se llevó a taki?.

-Te equivocas, mi cuerpo es totalmente inútil para ese propósito. Ese jutsu depende estrictamente del deseo que tenga la persona por sacrificarse y ya te lo dije solo soy una marioneta sin voluntad. Ni siquiera estoy realmente vivo –el cerebro del chico seguía trabajando a toda velocidad.

- Entonces no entiendo. Si no le puedes dar tu cuerpo, ¿para que te reviviría?.

-Realmente no lo sé. Solo puedo asumir que quieren usarme contra Sasuke. Después de todo Madara conoce sus debilidades y además sabe que si fuera necesario, yo sería el único capaz de retenerlo.

-Entiendo, tú eres su plan de respaldo…-el chico comprimió la tierra bajó su palma, convirtiéndolo en un puño, luego sonrió algo amargo-...para el sensei es muy importante siempre tener un plan B.

- Parece que le conoces muy bien…- el tono de itachi se había vuelto aún más seco- … y aún sabiendo que clase de trampa es, has decidido arriesgar tu vida por esa niña, interesante…

-Ellos… solo me quieren a mí –sonrió tristemente el pequeño- ni siquiera quieren a taki. No la hubieran secuestrado en primer lugar si yo no me hubiera escapado -itachi pudo ver como los ojos del niño eran surcados por rápidos destellos de arrepentimiento-Yo solo quería... Pero parece que no podré... que mi destino es otro, pero nunca imaginé que…

-Extrañas palabras para un niño tan pequeño, los niños suelen ser inocentemente egoístas...-el niño estaba nervioso ante la mirada que su tío le dedicaba- mmm...me hubiera gustado llegar a conocerte. Tengo la impresión de que nos hubiéramos entendido...- el chico se quedó sin palabras con la mirada fija en el moreno - me pregunto que opina sasuke de todo esto - amai bajo su mirada al suelo con una expresión triste.

-El... el no querría que... es complicado…

-Dime Zuka ¿crees en el destino? - lo interrumpió bruscamente itachi.

-¿que si creo en el...?- parpadeó un par de veces tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

-Yo solía hacerlo... cuando era pequeño. Todo parecía tener sentido, era obvio lo que seria cuando creciera "un gran ninja de konoha", "el jefe de la policía uchiha". Mis sueños…, todo estaba tan claro y sin embargo...- la mirada de itachi estaba dirigida a un lado como perdida en sus pensamientos y el niño se estremeció al recordar como habían terminado las cosas para él – luego lo entendí…, mucho tiempo después entendí que son nuestras decisiones las que van construyendo el camino por donde andamos. Fueron mis decisiones las que me condujeron a estar en este preciso momento aquí.

-Pero tú no podías saber…

-Es algo complicado de entender, después de todo solo eres un niño pero me pregunto… ¿sabes lo que es amar a alguien mas que a nada? – de nuevo había una expresión confusa en la cara del chico – uno siempre tiene personas queridas, es cierto, pero cuando existe alguien que es mas importante que uno mismo, que la propia vida, alguien por el que se sacrificaría lo que sea sin importa que o quien… -itachi pudo ver en la mirada del niño que la imagen de alguien se acababa de rememorar en su mente –…alguien sin el cual no se puede vivir pero por quien se podría morir antes de verlo lastimado. Esa persona es lo más importante… ¿sabes a lo que…?.

-Si… entiendo –se apresuró a contestar pero aun con la mirada desviada como si aun estuviera viendo el rostro de una persona en su cabeza.

-Bueno, en mi caso yo decidí vivir… sin importar la muerte de todos los de mi clan ni nada más, yo escogí la vida en desgracia para proteger lo mas importante para mí y ser digno de morir a sus pies- el niño abrió los ojos sorprendidos – Al hacerlo entregué mi cuerpo a Madara y aparentemente también mi alma. Así que sin importar a que estaba destinado fui yo quien decidió… incluso hoy, las decisiones que tomé hace años me han puesto ante ti – a pesar de su expresión de sorpresa, el niño parpadeó un par de veces pesando lo increíble que le resultaba el hecho de que las palabras de itachi tuvieran sentido para el él.

Probablemente la razón por la cual Amai era capaz de entender a itachi era por la misma por la que parecía distraído: La imagen de su madre no salía de su cabeza. Ella era sin duda lo más importante para él… lo que amaba más que a nada. La simple idea de verla lastimada era insoportable, mientras ella se encontrara bien él podría soportar cualquier cosa.

-Parece que existe alguien así para ti…- continuó itachi en tono interrogativo así que Amai se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza sin dirigirle la mirada por lo que no pudo notar la forma emblemática como el pelinegro lo miraba, como meditando sobre algo – un niño tan pequeño…- parecía que hablaba consigo mismo – siete años, solo siete…- el niño miro directo al pelinegro un poco extrañado pero este le devolvió la mirada - Apuesto a que sacrificarías lo que sea por esa persona.

-Si…- respondió completamente convencido.

-Ya veo…, y esa persona ¿haría lo mismo por ti? – de nuevo las pupilas de amai se dilataron, otra pregunta que lo dejaba sin palabras pero itachi no parecía esperar una respuesta así que prosiguió sin darle tiempo siquiera de responder – ¿Qué ocurre cuando tú representas lo más importante para esa persona?.-el chico se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus palabras, la imponente figura del akatsuki seguía como una estatua de hielo. Increíblemente quieto y sin expresión – ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.

-Etto… que esa persona también se sacrificaría por mí – respondió entrecerrando los ojos muy concentrado en entender a donde se dirigía esa conversación.

-Así es, y si esa persona se sacrificara por ti ¿Cómo te haría sentir eso? – con los ojos abiertos de par en par Amai separó ligeramente sus labios pero no encontró palabras para expresarse, después de un momento itachi continuó -déjame decirte algo sobre el sacrificio: Cuando nos sacrificamos a nosotros mismos, también sacrificamos inevitablemente a los seres que amamos. Me tomó mucho más que tiempo entender eso -por un momento el chico creyó un ver destello en los ojos de itachi, un destello de algo que parecía tristeza- Verás…tratando de proteger la vida de Sasuke, le hice la vida un infierno. ¿no te parece i…?

-…Irónico – completó el niño absorto mientras pensaba que itachi tenia razón al decir que de haber tenido tiempo, ellos probablemente se habrían entendido y aún así todavía no encontraba un motivo para las imágenes que itachi le había mostrado. – Horrible…- dijo sin encontrar una palabra mas adecuada para expresar la falta de ganas de vivir que experimentaría - me sentiría horrible si a ella le pasara algo por mi y ella se sentiría igual si a mi me pasara algo – concluyó el chico, analizando cada palabra de itachi había entendido lo que implicaría su sacrificio.

-Exacto… -otra vez la fría mirada de itachi se situaba por completo sobre el niño, aparentemente lo que había escuchado sobre él era cierto -…sabes, yo solo fui enviado a buscarte. En ningún momento me ordenaron obligarte a nada o retenerte, así que si tú "decidieras" regresar no habría ningún motivo para oponerme. Después de todo yo solo cumplo órdenes. – Amai miró sorprendido al rostro de itachi y por un momento sus ojos se movieron de un extremo a otro como si estuviera deliberando sobre algo, luego su mirada bajó de nuevo lo suficiente para a apreciar la esclavita que su padre le había regalado una vez más.

- Tienes razón…- comenzó a levantarse al tiempo que sacudía la tierra de sus pantalones y se secaba los ojos con las manos– ya nos hemos tardado mucho tiempo, será mejor que nos vayamos ya o parecerá sospechoso… -los labios del pelinegro se entreabrieron un poco algo sorprendido pero el chico se dio cuenta que de haber podido, itachi hubiera sonreído.

- No cabe duda…- el pelinegro le dio la espalda al chico mientras negaba de una lado a otro con la cabeza -… definitivamente eres hijo de Sasuke. – el niño no entendía por que su tío decía algo obvio, pero antes de que itachi diera el primer paso llamó su atención.

-Oye… antes de irnos, creo que es importante que sepas que he decidido…- cuando itachi volteó vio en el rostro del niño una sonrisa que no le era para nada familiar - … que taki y yo regresaremos juntos – el pelinegro elevó una ceja casi instintivamente como si no estuviera muy convencido de esa idea y demasiado impactado como para evitarlo, observó como el niño se le acercaba lentamente y le tomaba de la mano, el chico se estremeció con la fría temperatura del akatsuki pero aun así subió su carita y le dedicó una sincera y hermosa sonrisa como si eso estuviera bien, sin embargo la incomodidad en el rostro de Itachi era obvia – por cierto ehh… tío, mi verdadero nombre es Amaizen.

-¿A… mai… zen? – balbuceó el akatsuki casi horrorizado y el chico asintió.

-¿No deberíamos irnos ya? – la expresión del niño se había vuelto repentinamente meditativa y su enigmática mirada se encontraba perdida en el camino pero esto no le impidió sentir como la fría mano de su tío lo había estrechado mas fuerte de una manera que no resultaba dominante ni autoritaria, se podría decir mas bien protectora.

Sin decir otra palabra el pelinegro comenzó a andar y el pequeño lo imitó, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, digna de un uchiha. Entonces, ¿Qué le haría pensar a Amai que lo dejarían regresar con taki tan tranquilo?, ¿Qué era realmente lo que había decidido?. Mientras el ruido de sus pasos se hacia cada vez mas continuo en el camino hacia Taki, en su mente aun permanecía la imagen de lo mas amado para él…, una sonriente imagen con cabellos rosas.

El destino de incontables personas descansa en la brillante mente de un niño.¿Podrá realmente la decisión de Amai decretar su anhelado destino?.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_No hay palabras para agradecer todos sus RR y todo su apoyo de verdad, ojala puedan seguir apoyandome a pesar de este tiempo. cuidense mucho._

_Tambien queria agradecer a L'Arc~en~ciel, cuyas letras me han inspirado a lo largo del todo el fic, es un placer escucharlos._

_P.D: hay una imagen que esta rondando mi cabeza y en la cual me estoy inspirando para escribir el final, pero ya que no tengo ninguna cualidad de artista quería describírselas, es como una portada de manga para que los lean:_

_En esta imagen Amai y taki están de espaldas uno del otro. La niña esta viendo al cielo con una sonrisa descuidada mientras le da vuelta a un kunai en su mano. El niño tiene la mirada en el piso y una expresión apesadumbrada y en la mano sostiene una daga que gotea sangre. Pero están tomados de las manos que tienen libres._

_La imagen estaría acompañada por el encabezado: la princesita de konoha. El elegido del akatsuki. Comparten un destino que ninguno ha elegido._

_Si alguien pudiera hacerme llegar esa imagen a mi correo de verdad que se lo agradecería eternamente, podría pedirme algo que quiera._


	30. Un mundo loco

_Hola chicos, aquí les dejo la conti tan pronto como pude escribirla… ojala pudiera hacerlo más rápido pero he estado un poco enfermita… por fis dejen comen que son los que me ayudan a continuar._

Un mundo loco.

El cielo estaba todo cubierto de azabache salpicado por una infinidad de estrellas, el viento soplaba frio agitando las ramas de los arboles a su paso. Amai seguía muy de cerca los pasos de itachi entre la espesura de un bosque. Poco a poco se fueron adentrando hasta llegar a un terreno claramente despejado por la mano del hombre, donde se suponía que debían haber arboles no había más que un suelo de tierra húmeda que terminaba justo en la base de una inmenso cerro. Atravesaron el terreno hasta toparse con la base rocosa de la montaña, a pesar de que estaba oscuro el niño pudo distinguir las líneas de un entrada curva empotrada dentro de la montaña.

-Llegamos- habló itachi en tono solemne con la mirada clavada en la entrada - ¿Recuerdas lo que te mostré? –preguntó consciente de que la conversación que habían tenido era algo que quedaría solo entre ellos dos.

-Sí, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? –respondió el pequeño que seguía sin entender.

-Bien, cuando llegue el momento… asegúrate de recordarlo.

El pelinegro presionó la mano derecha contra lo marrón de la montaña y con un ruido seco se abrió la entrada para permitirles el paso, sin esperar itachi se adentró en un túnel iluminado por antorchas y el niño lo siguió con cautela. Caminaron un pequeño trecho hasta que llegaron a una habitación espaciosa donde madara los esperaba con ansias.

A pesar de que el niño nunca antes había estado en ese lugar para cuando entró en la habitación ya sabía que su sensei lo estaba esperando, estaba sentado con los brazos abiertos como si esperara que el niño se echara a correr hacia él en cuanto lo viera. El pequeño se detuvo y tragó grueso en el mismo instante en que se quedó mirando fijamente a su sensei**,** ese era el momento que había estado temiendo. Era realmente extraña la atracción que el akatsuki ejercía sobre él, como una especie de fuerza de gravedad que lo halaba hacia su sensei muy sutilmente, esto nunca antes le había molestado pero ahora incluso lo asustaba. A pesar de que era una sensación desagradable era igualmente inevitable, como la irresistible sensación de estar hipnotizado.

-Bienvenido a casa Zuka – lo recibió madara con un tono alegre que no correspondía con su mirada cautelosa – ahora veo que tus intenciones de regresar eran honestas, por un momento pensé que se trataba solo de un truco de sasuke, me alegra que no sea así – afirmó con la mirada puesta en itachi pero después dirigió la mirada de nuevo al niño a su lado -¡pero solo mírate!, luces de maravilla, has ganado algo de peso ¿no es así? y ahh…ahora llevas el cabello al estilo de sasuke, muy apropiado supongo.

-Sensei he venido por taki, quiero verla -exigió el pequeño en tono muy serio.

-Ya veo…con que por eso has venido jajajaja –se carcajeó el akatsuki mientras detallaba atentamente al niño – estas muy molesto conmigo, estas molesto pero no me odias, no aún al menos, no…, te conozco más de lo que crees por supuesto y el odio sigue siendo un rasgo impropio de ti, me pregunto por qué… no es habitual renegar de la naturaleza uchiha de esa manera, de cualquier forma no sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte aquí.

-Hmp…Quiero ver a taki ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hicieron?. – repitió obstinadamente el niño frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh por favor!. Deberías saber que a pesar de todo la hemos tratado muy bien – continuó madara en tono inocente casi indignado como si esa fuera la situación más normal del mundo – realmente ha sido ella quien no ha colaborado ni un poco, primero llega dando alaridos y armando berrinches y luego no quiere ni comer –suspiró apenado – nada que ver contigo, tú nunca diste tantos problemas –el chico lo miró sin poder creer tanto descaro pero el semblante de madara cambió de repente a uno más suspicaz, se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor y apoyó el rostro sobre su mano derecha, de pronto se mostró más interesado – por lo visto no estás de humor para platicas y yo que pensé que después de tanto tiempo tendríamos una larga charla, me imaginaba que tendrías un montón de preguntas.

-¿Preguntas? – habló el niño sorprendido, estaba confundido por la actitud de su sensei.

-Así es, Solo puedo imaginar las cosas que Sasuke te dijo sobre mí pero me pregunto hasta que punto habrá sido sincero –el pequeño frunció el seño, confundido.

-Mi papá me contó toda la historia, me habló sobre konoha y el clan uchiha… y por qué me robaron, sé que quiere que yo le de mi cuerpo por que no lo puede tomar por la fuerza.

-Ya veo… te advirtió bien y aún así vienes ante mí sin ningún tipo de temor - el niño bajó la mirada - Sabes que no te haré daño – concluyó el akatsuki satisfecho.

-Solo volví por que se llevaron a taki. – madara supo que las palabras del niño no eran una afirmación, eran una aclaratoria.

-Lo sé, pero aún así me alegra que hayas venido. He estado esperando con ansias mi turno para hablar, ahora que sasuke te ha contado mi historia ya no tiene caso seguir mintiendo y creo que la honestidad puede volverse algo muy interesante entre nosotros, dime ¿sasuke te habló del mangekyu?.

-Sí – respondió el niño en un susurro, sabía muy bien a donde quería llegar su sensei.

-Bien, entonces supongo que ya sabes que el hombre que esta a tu lado es tu tío -el pequeño asintió – y que tu padre consiguió el mangekuy matándolo personalmente - el niño arrugó el seño algo molesto. Itachi a su lado seguía imperturbable.

- mi papá me contó toda la verdad… – respondió el niño con la mirada clavada en itachi, por alguna razón le era más fácil concebir a naruto como a su tío que a ese moreno que compartía su sangre –…sobre lo que pasó.

-¡vaya!, si que se ha vuelto honesto - comentó madara al tiempo que con un movimiento de mano le ordenó a itachi que se marchara, este desapareció de la habitación en un silencioso instante luego del cual el jefe akatsuki se dispuso a continuar- y dime ¿también se atrevió a decirte toda la verdad sobre su odio por los de su propia sangre?, ¿también te habló sobre sus intenciones de la completa exterminación del clan uchiha? – los ojos de Amai se contrajeron confundidos, las palabras de su sensei no tenían sentido. Al darse cuenta de la confusión en la cabeza del chico madara continuó sin piedad –Al parecer para sasuke la verdad es algo relativo ¿no?. Si quería contarte toda la verdad debió decírtelo, eso también es parte de la historia. No me parece justo que sasuke se ahorrara esa parte solo para quedar bien, aunque claro debo concederle que no conoce todos los detalles.

-¿A qué parte se refiere? –preguntó el niño con más interés del que deseaba sentir.

-A la parte donde yo te hice posible, si bien es cierto que no he sido del todo honesto contigo y siempre he querido tu cuerpo también es cierto que no habría nada que querer de no ser por mí - Amai sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos, lo que decía su sensei tenia cada vez menos sentido - veras mucho antes de que tu nacieras Sasuke ya había vivido demasiado de la maldición de los uchihas para soporta algo más, tal vez no lo entiendas, tal vez no me creas pero solo puedo decir que a diferencia de ti, mi pequeño, tú padre si conoce muy bien lo que es el odio y no deseaba extenderlo así que decidió que sería el último uchiha. – de repente Amai sintió que se había vuelto bobo, como si no pudiera entender cuanto sumaban dos más dos.

-Pero eso…no puede ser verdad.

-Si puede, si me permites continuar, verás el mayor deseo de tu padre después de acabar conmigo por supuesto, era que él clan se extinguiera, que acabara con él y así habría sido sin duda, de no ser por mí. Sasuke no quería tener hijos, de hecho se lo prohibió terminantemente a tu madre y ella lo aceptó de buena gana por supuesto, después de todo lo único que quería era quedarse con él - el niño puso mala cara a pesar de que ya tenía rato escuchando a su sensei decir barbaridades pero el simple hecho de que mencionara a su madre le disgustaba.

-Pero…- Amai seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras hablaba en susurros, estaba realmente confundido especialmente por que desconocía el jutsu prohibido necesario para hacer un bebe del que le había hablado su padre – si mi papá no quería… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo naciste? –se apresuró a continuar madara aunque no era eso lo que el niño iba a preguntar- esa es la parte donde tuve que intervenir , la parte que tu padre aún desconoce. Tu madre estaba siendo demasiado cuidadosa para no quedar embarazada ya que jamás hubiese intentado llevarle la contraria a sasuke pero yo no podía permitir que él acabara con todos mis planes así que me las arreglé para vencer sus precauciones,

tuve que ser muy ingenioso para que no se percataran de mis intenciones pero los lleve justo por el camino que yo quería: sin que se dieran cuenta cambie el tónico que impedía que tu madre saliera embarazada por uno que yo mismo preparé, ella siguió tomando mi tónico falso y tiempo después sakura quedó "accidentalmente" embarazada de ti.

-Eso es mentira –discrepó el niño en un débil susurro pero su voz se alzó como un grito cuando continuó con rudeza -¡Mentiroso, todo es mentira!. - refutó firmemente a sabiendas que no era la primera vez que su sensei lo engañaba, le diría cualquier cosa con tal de ponerlo en contra de sus padres.

-No lo es, la verdad es que ellos jamás quisieron tenerte, se suponía que los uchihas y mis posibilidades de un cuerpo acabarían con la muerte de sasuke así que no se suponía que tú nacieras pero a pesar de sus intenciones yo logré hacerte real y aunque probablemente lo veas como un acto egoísta de no haber sido por mi tú nunca habrías nacido –Amai sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, estaba horrorizado por el nuevo sentido que ahora tomaban las palabras, de pronto se sintió lleno de ganas de llorar. El akatsuki hizo una pausa mientras meditaba sobre algo, luego dirigió una mirada indescifrable al niño quien mantenía una expresión pensativa pero serena– supongo que podrías llamarme tu creador.

-¿mi creador?. – susurró el niño para sí mismo, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para levantar la mirada.

- Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió la reacción de tu madre…-continuó el akatsuki en tono casual -… jamás imagine que me lo haría tan fácil.

-¿Tan fácil? – preguntó el chico en tono muy bajo casi inaudible. A este punto podía imaginarse cualquier cosa pero su madre no sería capaz de deshacerse de él ¿o sí?, esa posibilidad hacía que su voz sonara impresa de dolor.

-Sí, la verdad es que tan pronto como confirmara su embarazo tenía planes para ella… – repentinamente Amai se sintió completamente lleno de furia y toda estaba dirigida hacia su sensei -…pero cuando supo que estaba embarazada abandonó a tu padre , volvió a konoha sin decirle nada de su embarazo – el niño parpadeó extrañado y la furia desapareció a causa de la sorpresa – creo que asumió que tu padre la culparía de ese error y tenía miedo de su reacción así que me lo hizo demasiado fácil, estando en konoha y sin sasuke en el camino no había mucho que me mantuviera alejado de ti. Yo la seguí de cerca por supuesto y puedo decirte con certeza que sasuke ni siquiera supo que tu existías hasta que fuiste un bebe de meses y entonces estalló -el akatsuki comenzó a negar de un lado a otro con la cabeza en gesto reprobatorio – no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, maldijo y renegó todo lo que pudo antes de marcharse, luego supe que era el momento de ir por ti y ya conoces el resto.

-Pero ellos están juntos… mi papá y mi mamá- por primera vez Amai se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

- Y ahí es donde tu madre volvió a sorprenderme por que una vez que tu desapareciste y a pesar de cómo los había tratado no le fue muy difícil volver con sasuke, en realidad se puede decir que volvieron casi inmediatamente después de que te creyeran muerto y continuaron con sus vidas como si nunca se hubiesen separado, como si nunca hubieses nacido, al parecer tú no eras tan importante para ella después de todo.

-¡Mi mamá me quiere! –argumentó el niño con fervor, como si no fuera a permitir que le dijeran lo contrario. Estaba muy consciente de la forma maliciosa en que madara escogía sus palabras.

-No lo dudo-continuó madara en tono condescendiente al notar la efusiva reacción del niño - sin embargo ¿no te has preguntado por que no tienes hermanos? –los ojos de Amai se abrieron al máximo, por alguna razón la imagen de takeshi vino a su mente. Ciertamente Taki tenía un hermano y él no pero realmente jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso - quiero decir lo más natural para una madre después de una perdida es querer tener otro hijo ¿no es así?, para calmar un poco el dolor pero incluso después de tanto tiempo tú no tienes ni siquiera un hermano – de pronto Madara estalló en risas dejando atónito al niño - jajaja ¡hermanos! Jajaja la simple idea de que tengas hermanos debe aterrorizarle a sasuke. –el niño comenzó a negar de un lado a otro con la cabeza pero ya no tenias ganas de pronunciar palabras, ahora comenzaba a comprender más cosas de las que en realidad quería comprender – eso solo te prueba que nunca quisieron hijos y si aún no me crees solo piénsalo…¿Cómo crees que se tragaron ese cuento de que estabas muerto?, tú sabes que estaban en konoha cuando todo ocurrió y si sasuke hubiese estado ahí no crees que hubiese sido igual de fácil para él manipular el fuego como para mí, no habría sido muy difícil que te alejara del peligro pero en vez de eso… terminaste en mis manos, ese es un hecho que no puedes negar. – el niño se perdió en sus pensamientos y madara esperó paciente su reacción.

-Si eso es verdad entonces… yo no…- la mirada de amai se perdió por completo en la tristeza - …¿un accidente…?, ¿solo estoy aquí por error?.

-¿Qué no me has escuchado ni un poco? –Repuso madara en tono molesto pero luego su voz se hizo más amable casi exaltada- no hay nada menos parecido a un accidente que tú, nada más predecible ni elaborado – el niño se estremeció al entender finalmente por que su sensei lo miraba como si se tratara de un tesoro, de algo infinitamente valioso - incluso antes de que nacieras, en mi cabeza, yo ya te había concebido –el pequeño se entristeció al recordar que los ojos no pueden mentir.

- ¡Ya basta, no le creo! –Comenzó a gritar el niño sin poder contener por más tiempo las lagrimas-¡mis papas me quieren!, todo eso es una mentira, esta vez no voy a creerle ¡no quiero escuchar más!–mientras amai se negaba a creer madara estalló en risas.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el akatsuki al ver la expresión sombría en la cara del niño – es solo que me resulta de lo más irónico que la única vez que te digo la verdad tú decides no creerme jajajaja aunque claro no puedo decir que soy digno de tu confianza –el semblante del akatsuki se volvió repentinamente serio y calculador, su mirada se fijó por completo en el chico- pero tú querías la verdad ¿no es así?, pues ahí la tienes: tú eres mi destino y yo soy el tuyo, has nacido para ser uno conmigo, esa es la verdad que te han escondido, la verdad que existe en tu origen.

Por un momento el pequeño se quedó sin palabras mirando fijamente al hombre que lo había criado. Se sentía extrañamente aturdido como si su cerebro no fuera capaz de procesar toda esa información para poder desecharla inmediatamente. ¿En que clase de mundo loco estaba?. ¿En un mundo donde eres el mayor error de los seres que se supone que más te quieren?.¿ En un mundo donde le debes la vida a quien te quiere muerto?. No, se negaba totalmente a que ese fuera su mundo. En su mundo sus padres lo querían a tal punto que darían la vida por él y esa era la única realidad que aceptaría. Otra realidad, la de su sensei…era simplemente más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡No es cierto! – Refutó con lágrimas en los ojos - No me importa, ¡no le creo!, ¡es mentira!, siempre todo lo que me ha dicho es mentira.

-No es mentira y sé que lo sabes, tus lagrimas son una prueba de ello además a este punto ya sabrías si estoy mintiendo –el akatsuki esperó inútilmente a que el niño respondiera antes de continuar pensativo - la verdad no entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en defenderlos, lo quieras o no _para ellos_ no eres más que "la mayor metida de pata de todos los tiempos" y que no te engañe la nueva actitud de Sasuke… lo más probable es que te conservara todo este tiempo solo para hacer feliz a tu madre – el pequeño arrugó el seño pero las lagrimas continuaron brotaron furiosas de sus ojos – la única razón por la que quiere mantenerte a su lado es para poder vigilarte de cerca, paso a paso, previniendo cualquier "error" que intentes cometer y para mantenerte alejado de mi por supuesto - en ese momento el niño dirigió la vista hacia la esclavita que guindaba en su muñeca para recordar perfectamente las palabras que su padre le había dicho al entregársela: "quiero que cada vez que la vean recuerden que deben cuidarse mutuamente".

-Eso no es verdad, mi papá confía en mí –alegó con convicción.

- él nunca va a confiar en ti, simplemente no puede –madara comenzó a negar con la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio – imagínate… traicionado desde muy pequeño por su propia sangre ¿de verdad piensas que confiaría en algún uchiha?. – el pequeño parpadeó desconcertado por lo que empezó a cesar su llanto.

-Pero yo soy su hijo – replicó el niño de manera contundente.

- Y eso es irrelevante puesto que también eres un uchiha y eso sin agregarle que has sido criado por mí, no tienes ni idea de hasta dónde llega el aborrecimiento que sasuke ha desarrollado por los de nuestro clan y sin contar que tiene ¿Cuánto?, ¿tres meses conociéndote?, bah ¡prácticamente un extraño!– el niño negó testarudo con la cabeza - Aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad?-continuó madara con un suspiro - cuando se trata de nosotros, del poder de nuestros ojos, son nuestros lazos el precio que hay pagar para volvernos más fuertes, ese es el sacrificio y orgullo que representa ser un uchiha, ¿Qué no lo ves?, aunque no tengas hermanos… incluso esa chiquilla que tanto te importa, ella que se ha convertido en tu amiga más cercana, la que hoy has venido a salvar… algún día... serás tú mismo quien ponga fin a su vida – los ojos de Amai se abrieron como si acabara de recibir un gran impacto, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo en el segundo que a madara le tomó continuar – ya sea porque este en riesgo tú vida ó por cualquier otra cosa, un día vas a necesitar el poder con el que has nacido, vas a quererlo… y harás lo que tengas que hacer, después de todo eres un uchiha.

-¡Yo nunca la lastimaría! –Discrepó Amai en un grito -¡Yo prometí que no lo haría!.

-Esta bien -continuó el akatsuki con un tono suave casi arrullador -es evidente que no quieres razonar y ya ha sido suficiente por esta velada, será mejor que descanses. Continuaremos esta conversación en otro momento pero por ahora tienes mucho en que pensar, vamos te llevaré a tu habitación – el akatsuki se levantó de su asiento y lentamente comenzó a marchar en dirección hacia el niño.

Amai permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de moverse a pesar de que quería salir corriendo de su propia mente. No tenia sueño ni deseaba pensar, solo quería escapar de sus pensamientos pero parecía imposible que su cerebro dejara de atormentarlo. Sin embargo fueron las propias palabras de Madara las que le brindaron la oportunidad de escapar. El akatsuki ya se encontraba muy cerca de él cuando recordó que había razones más importantes para estar ahí, una imagen rubia surgió en su cabeza imponiéndose sobre todo lo demás.

-No- refutó el pequeño suavemente mientras se limpiaba la humedad de la cara con la camisa – taki…solo he venido por ella ¿Dónde está?. –el akatsuki detuvo su paso por un momento sin decir palabra antes de responder.

- De acuerdo, ella está bien pero supongo que quieres asegurarte y con lo testarudo que eres… si tanto quieres verla sígueme.

El akatsuki giró y comenzó a andar por un pasillo que se extendía a su derecha, el niño lo siguió con determinación y al poco tiempo madara se detuvo delante de una puerta y la abrió muy despacio.

-Adelante, confírmalo tú mismo – habló madara al tiempo que hacia una señal con la mano al chico para que se adentrara.

El niño entró en la habitación aun precavido y vio como taki estaba acurrucada sobre la cama sujetándose las piernas contra el pecho y la cara enterrada en las rodillas. A pesar de que ya estaba bien entrada la noche ella no estaba para nada dormida.

-Taki - llamó Amai en un tono muy suave. La niña levantó la vista y sus ojos se

abrieron sorprendidos cuando vieron al niño.

-¡AMAI! – gritó la pequeña eufórica justo antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuello del pequeño en un abrazo. El le retribuyó el abrazo con fuerza en completo silencio. Cuando ella decidió soltarlo él pudo ver en el rostro de la niña que estaba algo pálida y demacrada mientras ella a su vez se daba cuenta de que el niño venía acompañado solo por madara –pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde están mi papá y los demás?. –preguntó extrañada.

-Ellos están bien, no te preocupes - habló con una sonrisa que no duro mucho ya que en ese mismo instante taki le dio un porrazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay pero que haces!, ¿estás loca?– reclamó el niño con los ojos cristalinos por el dolor mientras frotaba el chichón en su cabeza.

-¡TEME! – gritó la rubia al comprender las intenciones del niño -¿para qué demonios viniste?.

-¡He venido por ti baka! Aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo– aclaró el chico con rabia.

- ¡Idiota! , ¿para que otra cosa vendrías tu solo? - el niño iba a reclamar pero al ver a taki se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro de la niña - Tú vas a… vas a sacrificarte por mí – el chico bajó la mirada.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?. – contestó el niño encogiéndose de hombros. Al contrarío de la reacción que imaginaba Amai la voz de taki se volvió muy débil casi como un susurro.

-Amai no puedes… ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?, no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto cuando tú…tú… tú mismo me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para que no te separaran de tu familia. – al principio el niño abrió los ojos extrañamente sorprendido por sus propias palabras pero luego clavó la mirada en el piso.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo tonta, tú también eres mi familia- contestó sin despegar la mirada del piso. Por primera vez taki no supo que decir así que el niño continuo hablando en susurros– tú me ayudaste, sin ti no hubiera podido encontrarlos…- sonrió tristemente – de no ser por ti, yo nunca hubiera tenido una familia.

- Muy conmovedor, de verdad que sí – comentó madara haciendo que los niños reaccionaran a su presencia, por un momento parecieron olvidar que no estaban solos– pero si lo que pretendes es que deje libre a tu amiguita me temo que las cosas no son tan simples como tú piensas zuka, aún me interesa resolver el asunto del kiuby.

-¿el kiuby?, ¿Qué quiere decir sensei?, ¿Por qué taki no puede irse? – preguntó con una genuina expresión desconcertada. Madara se quedo meditando por un momento mientras lo veía atentamente.

-Ya veo... esto de las escapadas se te está volviendo costumbre ¿verdad?, jajajaja supongo que ahora sasuke sabe lo que se siente pero te le escabulliste antes de que pudieras enterarte de eso.

-¿Entérame de que?.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo zuka, aún tengo que resolver ese asunto y hay mucho que hablar pero ya tendremos suficiente tiempo para eso mañana, es tarde y debes estar agotado lo mejor será que descanses. Ya viste que la niña está bien ahora te mostraré tu habitación. – inmediatamente taki sujetó la mano de amai casi como un acto reflejo.

-No te vayas – susurró la niña. Fue imposible para Amai descifrar si Taki no quería quedarse sola por temor a que le hicieran algo a ella o tenía miedo de que lo lastimaran a él si se iba. En todo caso si le quedó muy claro el disgusto que madara sentía por la niña y no le gustó ni un poquito.

-Sensei no pienso ir a ninguna parte, quiero quedarme con taki. – exigió el niño. Madara los miró cauteloso como si estuviera midiendo si dejarlos juntos era buena idea.

-Como quieras zuka pero estarías mucho más cómodo en tu habitación – a la rubia le sorprendió el tono de abuelita bondadosa con el que habló madara. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz antes.

-No importa, estoy bien aquí.

El akatsuki asintió antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Los niños intercambiaron una mirada interrogativa.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿te hicieron algo?. – preguntó el chico y la niña negó con la cabeza. – lo siento, ya sabes… que te hayan secuestrado. – dijo realmente avergonzado.

-Bueno al menos yo tengo una excusa para estar aquí, lo tuyo ya es idiotez – respondió con una gran sonrisa que hizo sentir mucho mejor al niño, era realmente grandioso saber que ella no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. - por cierto ¿tú si sabes por que me trajeron aquí?, ¿que eso del kiuby ?.

-Bueno… – el niño titubeó algo apenado –aun no entiendo que tiene que ver ese kiuby en todo esto pero básicamente querían intercambiarte por mí.

-Ahh con que es eso –suspiró – será mejor que empieces a pensar en alguna forma de que salgamos de aquí teme–la niña cruzó los brazos en el pecho y puso mala cara –por que ni creas que me voy a ir sin ti – el pequeño sonrió.

-Y yo que creí que no querías responder mis cartas.

-Ahh si lo siento, es que he estado muy ocupada jugando con "tu sensei". –Habló con sarcasmo – muy buen chico pero parece que te prefiere a ti, ¡vaya que está obsesionado contigo!. – al niño le salió una gotita en la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no te deja en paz?, ¿Qué es lo que se trae contigo?.

-No quieres saberlo, créeme – taki alzó las cejas intrigada pero algo en el tono cortante de Amai le indicó que el niño no quería continuar con el tema así que fue directo a la pregunta más importante.

-Entonces ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?.

-La verdad… -el niño se quedó pensativo - contaba con que te dejarían ir en cuanto me vieran regresar, se suponía que ese era el trato ¿no? pero…

-¡Nada de eso! – Protestó taki – ya te dije que no pienso irme sin ti, no quiero que luego andes presumiendo por ahí que tú me salvaste – al niño le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ettooo… en realidad el plan era que esta vez tú nos salvaras el pellejo a los dos.

-Eso me gusta, ¡hagámoslo! – afirmó taki llevándose una mano al mentón mientras alardeaba de una lado a otro por toda la habitación – no cabe duda de que tiene sentido, después de todo no hay nadie más talentoso que yo, ¿qué puede salir mal?....mmm…demo…¿En que exactamente estas pensando?. – Amai blanqueo los ojos antes de replicar.

-Tal vez podrías entenderlo si me dejaras explicártelo –continuó el niño algo irritado, ya empezaba a tener serias dudas sobre si rescatar a taki era lo mejor después de todo – ya lo he hecho antes, bueno algo parecido, Etto… pensaba que podríamos utilizar a uno de tus clones y transformarlo en mí para no levantar sospechas –la niña asintió una y otra vez emocionada con la idea- entonces tan pronto como te liberaran yo me transformaría en cualquier cosa que llevaras puesta, bueno ya sabes algo oculto que no llamará la atención y así yo también podría regresar contigo – el rostro de taki enrojeció tan pronto como se dio cuenta que lo único que llevaba consigo eran sus ropas, no podía agradarle ningún plan en donde Amai terminara siendo su braga pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el niño continuó – claro que todo dependería de lo buena que seas en el jutsu de transformación.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡soy la mejor!- replicó la niña incapaz de retractarse de su palabra.

-si, si, claro, la mejor… lo que sea, pero eso ya no importa mucho por que ahora no creo que ese plan sea posible

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la niña escondiendo la pizca de alivio que sentía bajo la curiosidad.

-No contaba con el kiuby, no sé que se traen con eso y ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de cuando te dejaran ir.

-Mmm… ya veo – la pequeña se quedó reflexionando un momento antes de continuar –Etoo… me parece que te estás olvidando de algo Amai –el pequeño comenzó a prestar más atención - supongamos que de alguna manera logramos burlar a los akatsuki y conseguimos escaparnos de aquí, tal vez hasta volvamos a ver a nuestros a papás pero…¿Qué hay con tu sensei? – el pequeño abrió los ojos extrañados.

-¿Qué con él?, ¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Bueno que si nos libramos de esta por pura suerte no creo que se quede tan tranquilo… él va a seguir persiguiéndote. –el niño suspiró.

-No lo olvidé, es solo que me concentré en la parte de regresar – contestó el niño al mismo tiempo que recordaba la razón por la que "tenía" que regresar. La niña se cruzó de brazos con expresión reflexiva antes de continuar.

- Demo…Aunque nos escapemos de esta, todos seguimos en riesgo de que nos vuelvan a capturar.

-O algo peor…– acotó el niño con la mirada triste - Hasta que consigan lo que quieren. – la mirada de taki se perdió en el rostro de Amai, no tenía muy claro el por qué pero era evidente que era a "él" lo que querían, de repente el vacio se apoderó de su estomago.

-Sabes… - comento la niña dirigiendo la mirada al techo de la manera más indiferente – creo que me gusta tu plan.

La noche siguió avanzando indetenible sin que los niños parecieran percatarse de ello, Siguieron compartiendo ideas hasta casi el amanecer para luego rendirse al sueño aunque con mil pensamientos girando en sus cabezas.

* * *

Era un poco más de medio día, el sol radiaba furiosamente en el cielo y de la tierra emanaba vapor. Ante la montaña que servía de escondite de los akatsukis permanecían cuatros figuras anhelantes que esperaban por una pronunciación.

Repentinamente la montaña se abrió formando un hoyo por donde salió madara. Con una actitud despreocupada se dedicó a evaluar las expresiones en los rostros de Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y kakashi a unos cuantos metros de su posición.

-Debo admitirlo, esto es algo realmente inesperado sasuke – kun –habló madara con la mirada clavada en el pelinegro – aunque asumo que no esperabas contar con el elemento sorpresa.

-Hmp… No tendría sentido tratar de sorprenderte con setsu merodeando por ahí.

-Pero de todas formas mira que venir de una manera tan frontal casi como quien viene a visitar -el akatsuki negó de un lado a otro con la cabeza pero luego se detuvo para continuar - Aún así, siento mucha curiosidad por saber cómo te enteraste de este lugar. Nunca habías llegado tan lejos en tu búsqueda.

-Solo digamos que no eres el único con truquitos bajo la manga-– la mirada del akatsuki se volvió repentinamente recelosa, desconfiada y pensativa- pero en cualquier caso no pretendíamos sorprenderte, esto no es una emboscada madara solo hemos venido a negociar.

-¿A negociar? – preguntó con una voz llena de fingida ingenuidad, sasuke asintió con una expresión mortalmente seria – esto es nuevo, creí que lo único que querías era desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra ¿desde cuándo te dedicas a negociar?.

-Desde que tienes a los niños–respondió secamente -no soy idiota, no voy a pretender que las cosas no están de tu parte pero hemos venido a ofrecerte un trato.

-Un trato ¿eh?... ha de ser algo muy bueno para que creas que puede interesarme.

-Así es, hemos venido a ofrecerte todo lo que quieres y más… no tienes por qué lidiar con mocosos cuando nos puedes utilizar a nosotros, queremos entregarnos a cambio de los niños, estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que quieras si dejas que se marchen. Naruto te entregara el kiuby voluntariamente y yo haré el maldito jutsu ese para que te quedes con mi cuerpo.

-¿crees que soy estúpido o qué?, sabes muy bien que ese jutsu me convertiría en un ser poderoso, inmortal y que nada podría detenerme si quisiera lastimar a los niños. Tú jamás permitirías eso.

-De todas formas no hay muchas esperanzas en la situación en que se encuentran ahora ¿o sí?, al menos tenemos que darles una oportunidad de sobrevivir y créeme que en cualquier caso preferiría mil veces que sea yo el que te entregue su cuerpo antes de ver que tomes el de Amai – madara se quedó reflexionando por un buen rato antes de pronunciar palabra.

-¿Estas diciéndome que realmente debo creer que ustedes van a entregar sus vidas así de fácil?.

-No nos dejas muchas opciones ¿verdad?, lo niños son mucho más importantes que nosotros pero es obvio que tú no lo entiendas, después de todo no eres padre de nadie.

-Debo admitir que es una oferta tentadora, muy… seductora. Ciertamente los niños de ahora no son fáciles de persuadir pero tu oferta no es del todo convincente, hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal…

- Cierto, como que tú no cumplieras con tu parte del trato así que entenderás que queramos asegurarnos de que los niños están bien primero que nada.

- Eso no será ningún problema – aseguró madara.

-Y que se hayan marchado lo suficientemente lejos con sakura y kakashi, todos sanos y salvos.

-Bueno… tal vez luego reconsidere tú oferta pero primero tengo ciertas exigencias que cumplir, veras zuka quiere verte – los ojos de sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos. – y supongo que tu también mueres de ganas de verlo así que si no te molesta ¿te importaría acompañarnos?. – dijo madara al tiempo que señalaba la entrada con la mano.

-¿Estas bromeando? –preguntó sasuke receloso.

-¿Te parece que estoy para juegos?, ya te dije que es una exigencia de Zuka, resulta que el niño se ha se puesto muy exigente últimamente ¿sabes?, no me quedan dudas de que lo han malcriado.

-Sasuke…- advirtió kakashi en tono cauteloso.

-Hmp…lo sé.

-Ten cuidado teme – agregó naruto. – no vayas a arruinarlo todo.

-Cállate idiota, se lo que estoy haciendo – sasuke dio un paso en dirección de los akatsukis incapaz de resistir la posibilidad de volver a ver a su hijo y sakura se movió con él, entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelinegro. Sin embargo madara levantó su mano en alto haciendo una señal para que se detuvieran

-He dicho que zuka quiere ver a sasuke, me temo que no quiere ver a nadie más – habló madara con la mirada clavada en sakura. La miraba de la misma manera en que una gacela observa al león en la distancia. Reconociendo la amenaza.

La pelirosa observó atentamente al hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas a unos cuantos metros, un perfecto desconocido y sin embargo le había quitado tanto. Sin notarlo si quiera ya había soltado la mano de sasuke y dado un paso, había comprimido su propia mano en un puño donde concentraba todo su chakra. Pero los brazos de sasuke la aferraron fuertemente desde atrás mucho antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre madara.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!, ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! – comenzó a gritar sakura retorciéndose, batallando en los brazos de sasuke para librarse de su amarre, pero el pelinegro la sujetaba firmemente contra su cuerpo - ¡suéltame!,¡ quiero verlo!, ¡Devuélvemelo!, ¡Devuélvemelo!.

Sakura aún seguía luchando cuando en un instante dos figuras aparecieron tras madara sin previo aviso, en solo segundos itachi se había posicionado unos pasos detrás de madara aún cuando llevaba a taki en los brazos. Entonces madara hizo una señal con la mano derecha. Casi inmediatamente, sin ningún intervalo de tiempo que permitiera dudar itachi depósito a la niña en el suelo y clavó un kunai en la palma de taki, atravesándola por completo.

-¡AHHHH! –por un instante todo lo que se escuchó fue el gritó adolorido de la niña.

Inmediatamente Sakura se paralizó sorprendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin embargo sasuke no liberó su amarre y ella pudo escucharlo cuando sorprendido susurró: "Itachi…". A la pelirosa le tomo un momento entender lo que estaba pasando, fijó la mirada en taki quien gimoteaba y se sostenía la manita sangrante, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los conmovidos ojos verdes.

Solo habían pasado segundos desde el desgarrador grito que profirió la niña y entonces la tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies, rápidamente sasuke se movió unos cuantos metros de lado alejando a sakura del peligro con él.

-¡Naruto no! – gritó Sasuke alarmado pero el rubio que había estado a su lado hace solo un momento ahora estaba todo cubierto de un poderoso chakra rojo con forma zorruna, sus rasgos faciales habían cambiado y su mirada era ausente. La cuarta cola de chakra acababa de tomar formar y profería alaridos furiosos en todas direcciones. En la distancia se podían escuchar lo angustiados gritos que Taki dirigía a su padre – que lastimaran a taki lo ha detonado… ¡Idiota! – continuó el pelinegro al tiempo que activaba el sharingan.

El enfurecido zorro profirió un aullido y se abalanzó corriendo en dirección a los akatsukis listo para atacar, entonces sasuke salió corriendo detrás del kiuby dejando a sakura atrás.

Para cuando se encontraban en la mitad de la distancia que separaba a ambos bandos, el pelinegro arrojó una enorme bola de fuego al zorro para llamar su atención, el animal reaccionó girando para ver a su atacante y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de sasuke. Por un largo momento el temible zorro pareció hipnotizado.

En su interior naruto se encontraba frente a la jaula que contenía al kiuby una vez más. El agua le llegaba más arriba de los tobillos y el kiuby le gritaba furioso que lo liberara de su prisión.

-Vas a arruinarlo todo naruto – reclamó la figura de sasuke a espaldas del rubio.

-Sasuke …–dijo naruto al tiempo que giraba para encarar al pelinegro – pero han… herido a taki.

-Hmp… lo sé, pero debes aguantar…- exigió el pelinegro acercándose al rubio, ambos continuaron ignorando por completo los insultos del kiuby - si comentes alguna estupidez ahora es posible que madara sospeche algo.

-Ibamos muy bien hasta… pero aún no acepta hacer el intercambio, ¿crees que muerda la carnada?.

-Estoy seguro que lo hará muy pronto… el cuerpo de Amai no se compara con el mío, es una oferta que no puede resistir.

-¿Y estás seguro de que todo esto vale la pena teme?, ¿de verdad crees que con eso podemos acabar con él? – preguntó el rubio y el pelinegro se acercó pensativo hasta la jaula para extender la palma frente al papel que decía "sello".

-Es lo único que tenemos…- afirmó el pelinegro justo antes de suprimir el chakra del zorro.

Solo segundos después de que el kuybi encontrara su mirada con la de sasuke, el pelinegro parpadeó tratando de enfocar la vista y el chakra rojo comenzó a disminuir poco a poco hasta dejar paso a la figura del rubio, quien cayó inconsciente en la tierra un momento más tarde.

-Solo quería dejar muy claro, sin lugar a dudas, que no toleraré más ataques de rebeldía -continuó madara en dirección a sasuke como si nada hubiera pasado – Ahora, si vas a ver a Zuka debes tener en cuenta que será bajo mis condiciones o de lo contrario la niña pagará las consecuencias y créeme que la próxima vez no será tan suave.

-No había necesidad… con una advertencia habría bastado – respondió sasuke furioso mientras se acercaba a naruto con los ojos negros de nuevo.

-Me gusta que me tomen en serio sasuke – kun – agregó madara en tono casual – no voy a andar con rodeos si tengo que recordarles a cada momento el por qué deben obedecer, ¡vamos todos somos adultos!, estoy seguro que no queremos que la niña sufra más heridas ¿verdad?.

- ¡Papi! – llamó la niña antes de que sasuke pudiera contestar, ciertamente encantadora como era taki se había ganado el corazón de muchos en konoha que harían cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo pero en toda la aldea no había nadie a quien la niña adorara más que a su padre, absolutamente nadie podía suplantar el lugar que el rubio ocupaba en su corazón. A sus ojos él era el mejor, no tenía competencia posible y no había nadie que la hiciera pensar lo contrario -¿Qué le pasó?, ¿Qué le hicieron?. – continuó la niña entre sollozos al ver que su papá no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué le hicimos? –bufó madara – eso solo ha sido el kiuby niña, tú deberías saberlo después de todo es el monstruo de tú papá –taki abrió los ojos sorprendida y confusa – ¿Qué no sabías que tu padre tiene sellado al zorro de nueve colas en su interior?, él ni siquiera te habría reconocido, deberías agradecer que itachi te retuviera de haberte acercado lo suficiente habrías terminado muerta -la niña miró incrédula a su padre quien era cargado de regreso por kakashi que se había acercado para ayudar - ¡que no te sorprenda sasuke -kun! - Continuó madara en dirección a sasuke al ver que se acercaba a su posición con la mirada clavada en itachi y el rostro impertubable– es cierto, hemos a traído a itachi de vuelta, bueno al menos a una versión más obediente. Ha de ser una impresión muy fuerte para ti pero ya habrá tiempo para los reencuentros más tarde, ahora dime ¿vas a recordar que debes ser buen chico por el bien de la niña?.

-Hmp…- asintió el pelinegro al tiempo que se unía a los akatsukis con expresión tan fría como indesifrable.

-Bien, en ese caso no hagamos esperar más a zuka -el akatsuki señaló la entrada antes de continuar – tú primero sasuke –kun, pero no olvides que estamos justo detrás.

Sasuke se aproximó hasta adentrarse en la estrecha abertura en la montaña, no tardó mucho en cruzar el corredor subterráneo que lo guió hasta una amplia habitación, especie de un recibidor, en donde lo esperaba su hijo, madara a sus espaldas lo seguía como su propia sombra mientras que taki reposaba en los brazos de itachi unos pasos más atrás.

A tan solo unos pocos metros de sasuke se encontraba Amai con una mirada ansiosa y extraña y con pein a unos cuantos pasos detrás.

-Aquí estoy hijo… – dijo el pelinegro justo al tiempo de enrumbarse hacia el niño– no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien.

-Creo lo mejor será darle algo de espacio al niño ¿no crees sasuke -kun?- lo cortó madara y sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente pero de mala gana a unos cuantos metros de su hijo, pensando por un lado en lo que le ocurriría a taki si desobedecía y por otro razonando el por que Amai se mostraba tan distante.

-Papá…-comenzó el niño con la mirada clavada en el piso -¿por qué no querías que yo naciera?. – los ojos de sasuke se abrieron al máximo por la sorpresa. Sabía que madara no tenía escrúpulos pero realmente no estaba preparado para esa pregunta así que se quedó mudo, en estado de shock por un instante.

-Amai…-susurró mientras pensaba en lo curioso que le resultaba el no poder recodar la razón, al menos no de manera coherente así que se dedicó a balbucear– yo era solo un muchacho… no sabía… no quería repetir la historia… - la expresión de amai ante esas palabras fue como si acabara de recibir una puñalada en el pecho, mezcla de dolor y tristeza. Sin embargo en la mirada que dirigía a su padre había sin duda rastros de rencor.

-Entonces es cierto… todo es cierto - susurró el niño para sí mismo y sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al comprender que había sido traicionado por sus propias palabras – yo no quería creer…

-Esta me la vas a pagar madara – gruño sasuke en dirección del akatsuki.

-No me mires a mí – discrepó madara -te juro que esta treta fue totalmente su idea– dijo señalando al niño con expresión completamente ingenua– él no quiso creer ni una sola de mis palabras así que me temo que tu solito te has echado la soga al cuello sasuke –kun .

- Hijo escucha…–continuó el pelinegro con voz suave –ya te he dicho que he cometido muchos errores y es cierto, yo no quería ser padre… – admitió con pesar –pero solo por que sabía el riesgo que mi hijo correría…

- No tienes que decir nada, entiendo… - continuó el niño en dirección a su padre al tiempo que recompuso la expresión, su seño se frunció al mismo tiempo que sus pequeños puños se comprimieron - tranquilo, ya no tendrás que fingir.

-¿Fingir? – preguntó sasuke francamente extrañado.

-Que me quieres- aclaró el chico. De repente se hizo más evidente para sasuke que Amai solo tenía sietes años, realmente nunca antes había parecido tanto un niño a punto de hacer una rabieta. Entonces ¿Cómo podía esperar que un niño entendiera los estúpidos errores de un adulto?.

- Eso no es verdad…Yo… no estoy fingiendo –aseguró el pelinegro con la mirada entristecida casi incrédulo de que tuviera que demostrar a aquello– no creo que puedas entenderlo aún…

-No digas más mentiras, ya no quiero escucharte –interrumpió el niño con la mirada endurecida - tú nunca me quisiste, nunca me has querido, no de verdad. Lo único que quieres es evitar que yo le de mi cuerpo a madara – sama, pero ya no importa, no tienes que fingir más por qué no pienso regresar – los pensamientos en la mente de sasuke se dispersaron completamente, distraídos por la últimas palabras del niño.

-¿De que estás hablando?, no puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso.

-No para mí – discrepó el niño con la mirada clavada en el piso en un gesto de concentración.

-¡Especialmente para ti! – Acotó el pelinegro exaltado – tú sabes perfectamente lo madara quiere y…

- Pero no puede obligarme, así no es como funciona – dijo el niño mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, con la mirada aún concentrada – ahora que lo sé todo no pueden obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera y tampoco dejaran que nada me pase, es… seguro, y aquí me voy a quedar.

-Pero, ¿Por qué…?- salió la pregunta de los labios de sasuke en forma de susurro aunque le pareció que lo que en realidad quería decir era algo como: "¡Te llevaré de vuelta a casa así sea lo último que haga maldición!".

-¿Por qué quieres que regrese? – Preguntó a su vez el niño con una nota de innegable resentimiento en la voz – para ti, yo nunca debí haber nacido entonces ¿por qué no te largas y haces como si yo no existiera? – Era como si sasuke acabara de recibir un bofetada en el rostro, increíblemente era un bofetada proferida por su propia mano. El pelinegro se quedó helado viendo como a pesar del tono rudo en la voz, el rostro de Amai era surcado por lágrimas furiosas que el chiquillo limpio rápidamente con las manos cerradas en puños. A pesar de que la expresión del pequeño era furica Sasuke deseaba tanto acercarse para consolarlo.

-No puedo hacer eso -respondió aterrado por la idea- tal vez yo no buscaba esto pero ahora… tú eres lo más importante para mí- el niño negó de un lado a otro con la cabeza.

-No importa lo que me digas, ya no voy creerte –aseguró con el resentimiento brillando en los ojos- yo confiaba en ti, pensaba que me querías por que era tu hijo pero para ti solo soy un error que intentas corregir – de nuevo el rencor se escurrió por su pequeña cara de porcelana en forma de lagrimas – ¿pero sabes qué?, ¡Yo no soy un error! –gritó con fuerza y sasuke abrió los ojos impactado – y no me importa lo que tu pienses por que ya no te quiero, ¡no voy a regresar contigo!, ¡te odio! , ¡déjame en paz , vete!.

-No voy ir a ningún lado sin ti, no importa si no me crees o si me odias, probablemente lo merezco pero no permitiré que te quedes aquí –aseguró sasuke con voz turbia por la pena.

-No tengo que obedecerte y no puedes hacer nada para impedírmelo…- Sin decir otra palabra el niño giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a marchar hacia un oscuro pasillo a la derecha. Sasuke intentó detenerlo y dio un paso en su dirección en el mismo momento que escuchó un leve gemido a sus espaldas. Se detuvo en el acto al comprender que el gimoteo provenía de taki.

-¡Finalmente! – habló madara con la mirada clavada en la espalda del chico- de tal palo tal astilla, no se puede negar que es un uchiha ¿verdad?, no te perdió pista sasuke- kun al parecer es tan orgulloso como tú mismo– comentó a madara complacido – solo le falto hacer el juramento de que no descansaría hasta vengarse jajajajaja- sasuke ignoró al akatsuki magistralmente, estaba totalmente concentrado en salvar a su hijo.

-¡No te vayas! –gritó el pelinegro desesperado, no esperaba que el momento en que su hijo tuviera que decidir qué clase de persona quería ser llegara tan pronto y lo peor era que como lo temía estaba tomando la decisión equivocada – está bien, puedes odiarme si quieres pero ¿Qué hay de sakura?, ¿vas a dejarla? – los pasos del niño se detuvieron inmediatamente ante la mención de su madre pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta – ella te adora tú lo sabes, no puedes hacerle eso - continuó el pelinegro esperanzado al ver al niño titubear – si regresas te prometo que serán solo ustedes dos… te juró que tan pronto como estés con ella yo me marcharé, los dejaré para que puedan vivir sus vidas, ni siquiera tendrás que verme de nuevo lo juró, solo regresa… por ella - sin darse la vuelta Amai negó con la cabeza.

-Ella te perdono, te quiere a ti…-hablo el chico en tono fuerte para que su padre pudiera escucharlo -tratará de convencerme para que te perdone y yo ya no quiero verte, de todas maneras vivirá sin mí, ya lo hizo una vez – se subió de hombros indiferentemente -demo…dile que estaré bien, que yo pertenezco aquí – Afirmó resuelto el pequeño al mismo tiempo que reanudó su marcha sin embargo su voz sonó triste y a la misma vez resignada cuando pronunció esas palabras. Sasuke extendió una mano en el aire en dirección al niño, tan cerca y a la misma vez tan inalcanzable.

-¡AMAI! – gritar desde el fondo de su garganta fue todo lo que mantener la integridad de taki le permitió hacer.

El niño se detuvo y giró levemente para mirar fijamente a su padre. Sasuke se quedó petrificado al ver la mirada en el rostro de Amai, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. De nuevo el parecido entre ellos era obvio, esa era una mirada familiar para él. Era la misma mirada llena de odio con la que él había visto a itachi durante muchos años de engaño. La clase de odio que solo se puede sentir por alguien a quien antes se ha amado.

- Mi nombre es Zuka – replicó el pequeño con determinación antes de continuar Impasible con su marcha hasta que su figura se perdió entre las penumbras de un pasadizo.

* * *

_RR porfis????_

_Respuestas:_

kellyndrin: hola n.n muchas gracias por dejar RR, etoo… significan muchisismo para mi…chau.

Kris – sama: holaaa… gracias por dejar RR siento no haber podido actualizar antes… gracias por el apoyo …chau.

Rachel – mary: hola! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, espero que estes muy bien gracias por todo el apoyo un beso. n.n. chau.

Lingato : holaaaaa… muchas gracias por dejar RR no sabes lo mucho que significan para mi, de verdad…. Te mando un beso enorme espero que estes muy bien, y gracias de nuevo…n.n… chau.

Kokorita: hola muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo… no sabes lo mucho que significan sus RR para mí, ojala que te siga gustando la historia a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, te mando un beso enorme.

Akira- chan: holaaaa espero que estes muy bien mi niña, la verdad es que tu correo todavía no me llega : ( , no entiendo por que bueno aquí te dejo el mio si quieres agregame, , muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, un beso enorme…chau.

Raymar: holaaaa, no sabes cuánto agradezco sus RR, ojala te siga gustando la historia…cuidate muxo n.n chau.

Ale: holaaaaa, gracias por todo el apoyo n.n ojala puedas seguir leyendo… te mando un beso enorme…chau.

Hikky: holaaa, gracias de todo corazón por todo tu apoyo de verdad… cuídate muxo , te mando un beso enorme … con suerte nos vemos pronto…n.n. chau.

lupita-chan: hooolaaaa, espero que estés muy bien muchísimas gracias por dejar RR, que bueno que te gustaron muchas cosas, creo que mi parte favorita fue con itachi…es que me encantan ese tipo de personajes, bueno Amai y tu son casi "tocayos" jajaja , es que decidí darle esa fecha de cumpleaños a Amai por que es la fecha de cumples de alguien muy especial para mi, lo hice en su memoria…que coincidencia …cuídate muxo linda y gracias de nuevo…chau.

sharon_sama:hola preciosa! Bueno al principio me asuste cuando lei tus RR, por favor no me hagas ningún hechizo :( , este no te molestes conmigo…es solo la historia y me agrada la idea de terminar con la sonrisa de naruto…creo que mi otro fic va a terminar así… solo puedo decirte que me considero una persona de finales felices … por favor sigue leyendo y dejando comens,,,di lo que quieras en serio, nunca se sabe cuando puedo sacar una idea de sus RR. Te agradezco muxo el interés por el fic y de verdad que no se que le hice a tu hermanita Tete pero creo que se molesto conmigo, me tiene olvidada en el baul de los malos recuerdos…de todas maneras salúdala de mi parte y dile que siempre la voy a querer y le estare agradecida de por vida por que me apoyo como nadie cuando me sentía fatal envíale un beso especial de mi parte y un beso enorme para ti. Chau y gracias de nuevo.

cat-chan: holaaaa gracias por dejar RR linda!!! De verdad que me emocionan mucho…bueno lo que le mostro itachi a Amai es algo que se revelara en el próximo capítulo que tengo la certeza de que va a ser el final…aunque debo admitir que sigue siendo un misterio para mi…todo depende de lo que se me ocurra… de nuevo muchas gracias por todo el apoyo cariño…un beso enorme, chau.

vany tsuki: holaaa, gracias por dejar RR significan muchísimo para mi…realmente solo quería saber cual de los niños era el mas popular pero yo los adoro a ambos…gracias de nuevo cuidate muxo…chau…besos.

: hola, disculpa que me tardara tanto… pero no pude escribir antes…bueno realmente me sorprendió que nadie se pudiera decidir entre los dos niños, jamás imagine que los quisieran tanto…eso me alegra mucho yo solo quería saber cual era más popular…pero yo los adoro a ambos con todo mi corazón aunque me encanta taki creo que siento debilidad por Amai…bueno cuidate muxo y gracias por dejar RR y por impulsarme a continuar…chau… un beso enorme.

Yureni: holaaa muchas gracias por dejar RR no sabes cuanto significan para mi, imagínate yo soy la lenta que me tarde como seis meses en escribir esos capitulo :P, gracias por la solidaridad de verdad…un beso enorme…chau.

Hikari. Witch o Sakura Witch: hoooooolaaaaa, gracias por ser tan leal de verdad no sabes lo mucho que significa sus comen para mi…este bueno en realidad no voy a poder montar la imagen por que nunca nadie me la envió :( , bueno cuídate mucho si… chau.

Shanon: holaaaa n.n muchas gracias por dejar RR, no sabes cuanto significan para mi… y no te preocupes lee cuando puedas pero porfa no olvides dejar un comen si, me ayudan mucho a continuar… un beso enorme chau.


	31. lean pleaseeee

hola n.n espero que esten muy bien, solo pasaba por aqui para reportarme como me sugirieron, es que no quiero que piensen que me tardo en actualizar por pura maldad (no es mi culpa que mi vida sea un desastre T.T) y es que cada vez que termino un capi yo me quedo con la misma incógnita de lo que va a pasar que ustedes si señor! X3

Bueno como les dije he estado un poco enfermita y es que me detectaron una anemia toda rara que me tenía muy debilucha, de verdad me las vi malitas pero ya estoy mucho mejor n.n gracias a dios, pero aún sigo en el proceso de exprimirme la cabecita para descifrar la conti... :S por lo que quería decirles que la conti va a tardar un poquito más en estar lista :/ (en realidad no llevo casi nada escrito :(…) en parte por que estoy haciendo un curso que no me deja tiempo para nada :( pero que es muy importante para mi ahora y en parte por aquello que llaman "bloqueo de escritor" T.T pero no crean que me olvido de uds. O que les voy a dejar la historia tirada no señor!

créanme que aún no logro saber que es lo que va a pasar en el fic así he tenido problemas para escribir la conti... así que les pido muy humildemente un poquito más de paciencia U.U y como siempre quería agradecer de todo corazón a todos los chicos y chicas que han leído el fic... *.* por todo el apoyo que me han brindado a pesar de mis burradas XD uds. Son la razón por la que he continuado u.u un beso enorme para todos.

Saludos! Kao-chan


	32. el final

Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente aquí les traigo el capi final chicos…*.* … no puedo agradecer lo suficiente todo su apoyo y de verdad que he disfrutado muchísimo el poder escribir esta historia ^.^

Este capi lo quiero dedicar a ustedes… los lectores, a los que me odian y a los que me quieren sin los cuales probablemente esta historia nunca hubiera tenido un fin n.ñ, se les quiere muxo chavales!

Aparte les tengo que advertir que me he puesto detallista y un tanto perfeccionista por no decir intensa al hacer el capi final así que está más largo de lo que puedan imaginar, ya me conocen… U.U pero no hagan trampa ¿vale? Léanlo todo y hasta el final. Creo que no hay nada en él que estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar así que de todo corazón… espero que lo disfruten n.n cuídense muxo y nos estamos leyendo!

P.D.: venga críos! Dejen RR por fis que no les cuesta nada caray! *.*

**El final.**

En el frio salón de la guarida de akatsuki Sasuke permaneció inmóvil un momento mirando en la dirección en la que acababa de marcharse su hijo. En su cabeza aun permanecía como una imagen escalofriante la mirada de amai, una mirada tan llena de odio. Estaba aturdido ya que él nunca había experimentado esta clase de perdida. Esta vez era tan diferente a las otras, antes había experimentado perdidas meramente físicas pero esto iba mucho más allá. Amai estaba integro y sano y sin embargo acababa de perderlo de un manera mucho peor, por que esta vez había perdido el amor y el respeto de su hijo, sin ninguna probabilidad de recuperarlos. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que se lo merecía y aun así… dolía tanto que le costaba reaccionar.

-Interesante… – susurró madara con la mirada puesta el mismo sitio que sasuke haciendo que éste saliera de su trance, el pelinegro se giró hacia el akatsuki para hablarle con la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos.

-Esto no cambia nada, el trato sigue en pie madara – habló sasuke decidido.

-mmm… si eso, te dije que lo consideraría sasuke – kun pero ya no creo que sea posible.

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –gruño el pelinegro – no me dirás que ahora haces todo lo que Amai dice, es solo un niño y no le quedará más remedio que marcharse si lo obligas -el akatsuki observó detenidamente a sasuke dedicándole una mirada indescifrable.

-No tengo por qué explicarte mis razones –respondió el akatsuki en forma indiferente - sin embargo digamos que tu oferta no es lo suficientemente tentadora para mí.

-Juro que esta vez voy a matarte – aseguró sasuke y con el sonido de un puff, su mano derecha se cubrió de humo para luego dar paso a una delgada y larga espada, su hermosa hoja era de un plateado reluciente. El moreno dio un paso en dirección del akatsuki empuñando su más reciente invocación.

-¡Ah, pero te recuerdo tu promesa sasuke - kun! – agregó madara en tono despreocupado - la niña… recuerdas, ahora si no te importa lo que pasé con ella… adelante – sasuke se quedo observando a madara con la impotencia reflejada en la cara antes de comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada.

-Tócale un solo cabello a Amai y te juro no habrá ningún maldito jutsu que pueda salvarte de mí - amenazó el pelinegro sin detener su caminata pero señalando a madara con la punta de su katana en todo momento.

-Bueno, en vista de que ya ha concluido esta conmovedora reunión entre padre e hijo creo que ya no hay nada más que te retenga aquí ¿no es así sasuke –kun? –el pelinegro se detuvo en seco antes de que el akatsuki continuara – creo que lo mejor será que regreses con los tuyos – agregó señalando el orificio por donde habían entrado.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia taki quien yacía hecha un ovillo en los brazos de itachi y tuvo que pensar en las palabras que Amai había dicho sobre que los akatsukis no podían obligarlo a hacer nada que no quisiera para poder moverse. Realmente no deseaba salir de ahí pero con otro puff desapareció la katana que llevaba en las manos.

En su camino hacia la salida encontró su mirada con el imperturbable rostro de itachi y no pudo evitar preguntarse de nuevo si su hermano podría entender lo que estaba sintiendo, si había sentido el mismo terrible dolor que él estaba experimentando. El dolor que produce ser odiado por la persona que más amas.

En unos pocos minutos el pelinegro se encontraba observando el sol de nuevo fuera de la guarida de akatsuki. Unos pocos segundos después de él había aparecido madara a sus espaldas seguido de itachi quien ya no llevaba a taki consigo. sasuke parpadeó un par de veces encandilado por la luz solar y luego lo encontró: el rostro de sakura con expresión angustiada.

Realmente sasuke no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apresurar el paso hacia el grupo que lo esperaba a unos cuantos metros. Naruto ya había vuelto en sí y parecía a punto de otro ataque de "liberación del kiuby" mientras que kakashi trataba de controlarlo. Sakura por su parte parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está taki?, ¿Qué han hecho con los niños teme? – preguntó Naruto ansioso.

-¿Y Amai?, ¿lo has visto?- continuo sakura sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

-Ellos están bien, por ahora – respondió el uchiha quien sentía como le comenzaba a emerger un gran dolor de cabeza- pero el plan que teníamos se fue al demonio, madará no hará ningún intercambio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- esta vez fue kakashi el que preguntó.

-Ha sido… Amai – respondió sasuke con la tristeza apoderándose de sus ojos – madara le dijo que yo no quería que naciera y quien sabe cuántas cosas más – inconscientemente sakura se cubrió la boca con las manos - el punto es que se lo ha tomado muy mal y esta tan furioso que no quiere regresar con nosotros – a pesar de que sasuke se odiaba a sí mismo por tener que contarle esto a sakura sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ellos habían prometido que no se guardarían ningún secreto – así que madara quiere aprovecharse de que Amai decidió quedarse con ellos y por alguna razón ya no encuentra mi oferta "tan atractiva".

-¡No! – gimió sakura.

-Tranquila – agregó el pelinegro acercándose lentamente hasta ella, limpió las lagrimas en el rostro de la pelirosa antes de mirarla directo a los ojos en un inútil intento por confortarla - Amai no va a hacer nada estúpido, no es tonto, me ha dicho que los akatsukis no pueden obligarlo a hacer nada que no quiera y que aquí es seguro para él.

-¿Pero por que…? – sakura bajo la mirada pensativa, el hecho de que su hijo no estuviera corriendo tanto peligro como pensaba no la hacía sentir mejor, de cualquier forma necesitaba tenerlo con ella. Miró a sasuke directo a los ojos antes de preguntar -¿Qué te dijo?.

-Está muy molesto –contestó el pelinegro sin romper su a aparente resistencia– cree que lo consideramos un error, que no lo queremos de verdad y que solo tratamos de evitar que le de su cuerpo a madara.

-Pero eso no es verdad- alegó sakura como si el niño pudiera escucharla, su verde mirada se dirigió hacia la entrada de la guarida donde madara e itachi conversaban. Ella sabía que en algún lugar de ahí dentro se encontraba su niño, llorando probablemente. El pensaba que no lo querían, que era un… ¿error?. Eso le había dado justo en el blanco. No había error posible cuando ella había decidido que lo traería al mundo. Como Amai podía creer eso cuando desde el primer momento ella supo que quería tenerlo, cuando ella lo había amado mucho antes de cargarlo en brazos y lo había amparado de todo incluso antes de que los akatsukis aparecieran en sus vidas. No, ella no podía permitir que su niño pensara eso cuando él era, sin duda alguna, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Repentinamente la invadió el intenso deseo de proteger a su hijo, una sensación muy parecida a la que sintió cuando supo que estaba embarazada aunque no debía estarlo, algo casi instintivo - tengo que hablar con él, necesito que me escuche – continuó sakura y sin pensarlo dio un paso en la dirección de los akatsukis pero sasuke la retuvo tomándola de la mano, él ya había aguantado más de lo que podía soportar y no había forma de que permitiera que a ella le pasara algo.

-No te escuchara, está disgustado porque estás conmigo – alegó sasuke y sakura lo miro absorta, él le devolvió la mirada con un gesto tan torturado que fue mucho más elocuente que si hubiera dicho "lo siento". Ella tomo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos pero él desvió la mirada y continuo sin permitirle pronunciar palabra –Yo traté de explicarle, de hacerle entender pero él… me odia, dijo que no quiere volver a verme, también me dijo que te dijera que va a estar bien y… -titubeó antes de continuar – que él pertenece aquí – ella abrió los ojos al máximo y él, con la mirada aun desviada susurró sin pensarlo – ha dicho que su verdadero nombre es zuka.

-¡Me vale madre como se llame! – gritó naruto furioso, sakura y sasuke se estremecieron sorprendidos casi habían olvidado que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada – ese mocoso va a escucharme –continuo el rubio acelerado -Tal vez sea cierto que fuimos tan idiotas como para permitir que los akatsukis se lo llevaran, ¡es verdad que tiene a un teme por padre! –a kakashi y sakura le salieron gotitas en la cabeza, sasuke arrugó el seño con un tic en la ceja mientras veían paralizados y en completo silencio como el ojiazul gesticulaba de un lado para otro – pero eso no le da derecho a hacernos esto, no me importa lo que le hayan dicho también es cierto que sakura mandó todo al diablo por él ¡y que lo volvería a hacer!, yo lo cuidé como si fuera mi propio hijo… – la pelirosa sonrió levemente con las cejas contraídas, su mente fue invadida por los recuerdo de konoha cuando su hijo era tan solo un bebe, ciertamente naruto había hecho tanto por ellos –… el idiota que tiene por padre va a dejarse matar un día de estos si eso lo hace feliz y aunque todos hemos venido a salvarlo ahora sale con que: ¡Quiere ser un akatsuki cuando sea grande!, no hay justicia… debería esperar por lo menos hasta la adolescencia para tener estos ataques de rebeldía -sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír: Naruto tenía su propia forma de ver las cosas y era evidente que el rubio no compartía la misma porción de responsabilidad que él - ¡No debiste dejarle ir teme! –Reclamó el rubio en dirección a sasuke – todo esto es tu culpa por heredarle ese carácter.

-Hmp… no fue la molestia de Amai lo que me detuvo naruto – comentó sasuke con voz fuerte – si no hacia lo que madara dijera iban a lastimar a taki - el rubio se detuvo en seco por un momento para luego dirigir una mirada de azul intenso al pelinegro.

Mirándolos atentamente Kakashi se quedo pensando por un momento en la forma como sasuke y naruto siempre convergían, eran tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez. Naruto nunca había tenido nada, sasuke lo había perdido todo… probablemente por eso era que siempre lo entregaban todo sin dudarlo para proteger a sus seres queridos.

- Y ahora que Amai –chan se ha tirado tu brillante plan por la borda –continuó el rubio en un tono más calmado- ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer teme?.

Los cuatro continuaron tan absortos en su conversación que no se percataron de los tenebrosos ojos que los observaban a la distancia. Destilando macabras intensiones la vista de madara se agudizó sobre la silueta de sakura.

-Ella… me desagrada- habló madara en tono calculador- no me gusta la influencia que tiene sobre zuka, esa kunoichi tiene el poder de arruinarlo todo mientras ella exista él… quiero que te encargues de ella pero no lo hagas cerca, no quiero que zuka lo vea – ordenó a itachi a su lado, este se limitó a asentir – y por cierto, sasuke no permitirá que lo hagas así que deberás lidiar con él también si no queda más remedio pero se amable con él, después de todo es un uchiha- agregó madara antes de gesticular con la mano en dirección a itachi, señal de que podía comenzar. El pelinegro se abalanzo sobre su presa, sin siquiera pestañear.

Luego, todo pasó muy rápido. En unos segundos itachi se encontraba al lado de sakura y en un movimiento digno de un rayo, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, había salido disparado en dirección del bosque llevándola con él. Naruto, kakashi y Sasuke se quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino movimiento. El pelinegro solo pudo ver de reojo como el rostro de sakura se alejaba sin que ni siquiera le diera tiempo de gritar. Automáticamente sus ojos se tornaron rojos con aspas negras.

-¡NO! –gruño sasuke justo antes de salir en dirección de su hermano. Naruto ya iba los iba a seguir cuando kakashi lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Naruto no vayas! – ordenó el peligris.

-Pero kakashi –sensei: sakura – chan…- alegó el rubio mirándolo atónito.

-Sasuke puede manejarlo – agregó el peligris con un tono nervioso en la voz y la vista puesta sobre la entrada de la guarida akatsuki – tú debes quedarte, los niños… tenemos que estar pendiente de ellos, tengo un presentimiento.

Naruto devolvió la vista hacia el bosque, de donde provenían ruidos extraños causados por la persecución de dos hermanos.

* * *

Adentro de la guarida, Amai se encontraba en la habitación que había compartido con taki. Estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda recostada de la pared, atraía las rodillas hacia su pecho sujetándolas con los brazos. Su mirada fija en el horizonte demostraba concentración pero de sus ojos salían lágrimas que bañaban su cara. Seguía recordando la expresión apenada que acababa de ver en el rostro de su padre y luego estaban las horribles imágenes que itachi había puesto en su cabeza, se sentía tan molesto, tan cansado. No era justo… definitivamente nada de lo que le estaba pasando era justo. En su mente rondaba una pregunta que no paraba de dar vueltas.

Taki entró en la habitación para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. La niña entró quejándose levemente del dolor en su mano mientras el niño secaba rápidamente el líquido en su propia cara.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó el niño cuando vio la manita sangrante de la rubia al tiempo que se acercaba para examinarla.

-No es nada –contestó la niña disimulando patéticamente - he tenido heridas peores –mintió sin mucho éxito.

-Si, seguro… – bufó el pequeño sarcásticamente con el seño fruncido por la molestia mientras verificaba la profundidad de la herida.- ¿Por qué te hicieron esto?.

-Etoo… -comenzó la niña con la mirada concentrada en la herida también-… tu sensei quería que le hicieran caso, así que amenazó a tío sasuke con lastimarme si lo desobedecían – el niño la miró atónito – pero eso no importa ahora… -continuó la pequeña-… a que no sabes quién es el kiuby – Amai parpadeó desprevenido.

-¿Quién?.

-Mi papá – contestó taki en tono casual, amai la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca - … bueno o algo así, parece que lo tiene sellado en su interior. ¡Tenias que verlo!

-Quédate quieta – ordenó el chico y ante la sorpresa de taki de las manos de Amai comenzó a fluir chakra verde que el niño utilizó para sanar la herida.

-¿Cómo haces eso? –preguntó la pequeña mientras observaba como la herida cerraba poco a poco.

-Mamá me enseñó – contestó el niño aun concentrado, taki lo miró impresionada y en completo silencio mientras pensaba que esa técnica medica requería de mucho entrenamiento y de un control de chakra extraordinario. Y en solo dos meses Amai había logrado dominarla. Ella sabía que él estaba muy por encima de su nivel pero en ese momento resultaba más evidente que nunca, él era tan… genial. Por supuesto que ella nunca lo admitiría pero tendría que entrenar mucho para igualar el nivel del niño.

-¡Listo!, ya no te dolerá – aseguró el chico en tono muy bajo.

-Arigato – contestó la niña con la mirada baja, pensativa.

-Era verdad… ¿lo viste? - soltó el niño de repente con la mirada muy triste– papá…

-¡Escúchame muy bien teme! –le interrumpió taki en tono regañón – no importa lo que pasó antes ¡mi tío sasuke te adora!– aseguró la niña con fervor – si no te quisiera no te hubiera cuidado todo este tiempo y si de verdad quisiera deshacerse de ti lo hubiera hecho en el primer momento en que te encontró… – el niño abrió los ojos la máximo pero la niña continuo hablando sin notarlo –… cuando nadie sabía que estabas vivo, no es como si la tía sakura te hubiese estado esperando.

--Ta… taki no entiendes…- el niño trató de callarla pero no había nadie que fuera capaz de detenerla.

-Pudo haberte matado y mentirme para que cerrara el pico pero en vez de eso dejó que te reunieras con tú mamá y te llevó a la aldea aunque no estaba obligado a traerte de vuelta - concluyó la niña dándole palmaditas a Amai en la espalda de forma confianzuda- ni siquiera ha intentado atacarte un poquito en todo este tiempo así que no tienes porque sentirte mal por eso ¿vale? – Amai tenía un tic en la ceja mientras taki reía nerviosamente sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo sé – agregó el niño al cabo de un minuto controlando la voz– es solo que… ¿viste su cara?, de verdad cree que lo odio… lo lastimé mucho.

-Pero tenías que hacerlo… - alegó taki con una voz más dulce de lo que estaba acostumbrada – aunque tenía mis dudas de si caería en la trampa – agregó después de un momento.

-Yo no – discrepó el niño sentándose de nuevo en la cama y llevándose las rodillas al pecho – estaba seguro de que la historia que me contó madara – sama era verdad.

Taki sintió un pequeño escalofrío al recordar la historia que Amai le había contado sobre que los akatsukis fueron los que planearon que él naciera, eso de que madara le había hecho algo raro a sakura para que quedara embaraza le parecía espeluznante. Se quedó mirando al niño por un momento preguntándose cómo se sentiría Amai. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta, realmente tener que aceptar una verdad tan dura no era nada fácil.

-Justamente por eso Amai…-habló la niña con la mirada baja y uniendo los dedos de la misma manera en que lo hacia su madre- tío sasuke lo entenderá, era la única forma de que recuperaras la confianza de tu sensei sino no tendría ningún sentido…

-No debí contarte la verdad taki…–interrumpió el pequeño con gesto grave- aún no me gusta del todo el plan, no creo que sea seguro… tal vez no debamos hacerlo.

-¡Nada de eso teme! – refutó la niña inflándose los cachetes – ahora no te vas a echar para atrás, acuérdate de tía sakura y de todo lo que le acabas de decir a tío sasuke que no va a ser por nada. Además prometiste que lo harías ¿recuerdas?... Por mí.

-Precisamente lo digo por ti – taki puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ay no seas tan pesimista teme, estas exagerando – replicó la niña y Amai hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas consciente de que no había nada que hacer, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión

– Pero tampoco tenias que chantajearme. Eso nunca lo voy a olvidar – aseguró con fervor en la voz.

-La oba- chan me dijo una vez: "Una mujer tiene que hacer lo que una mujer tiene que hacer"- replicó la niña con gesto muy digno. A amai le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pero tú no eres una mujer… todavía. – ella lo miró con astucia.

-Pero soy una niña que le dirá a tu sensei tus verdaderas intenciones si no sigues el plan – él le devolvió la mirada con el más sincero desprecio - Oye, ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste antes? – Continuó taki con muchas ganas de cambiar el tema- te digo que mi papá es el kiuby y tu no dices nada.

-¿no te parece que nuestros papás no nos cuentan nada? – respondió el niño con aire depresivo y a taki le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pues si…- suspiró al tiempo que se sentaba cansadamente al lado de Amai – ya estoy empezando a sospechar que soy adoptada – el niño giró la cara para verla con desgano como si no diera crédito a sus palabras. Taki era la viva imagen de naruto con los plateados ojos de hinata. Ella descifró su expresión y se apresuró a continuar– quiero decir ¿Cómo es que mi papa tiene a un zorro de mascota y yo no?.

- ¿un zorro?, ¿en serio?. – preguntó con renovada curiosidad.

- Pues eso fue lo que me pareció… un zorro –respondió la niña concentrada en un recuerdo- Tenias que verlo Amai, de repente mi papá se transformó y ya no era mi papá sino un monstruo gigante que aullaba para todos lados hasta tú sensei dijo que si me acercaba a él me iba a matar por que ni siquiera a mí me reconocería, era todo rojo y tenía muchas colas. Ya les iba a echar el diente a los akatsukis pero tío sasuke le hizo algo para que volviera a ser mi papá… Fue divertido - para cuando taki elevó la vista se dio cuenta de que el Amai la miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Un zorro con colas?, ¿en el interior de tío naruto? – preguntó el niño atónito.

-¡No estoy loca!, ¡es verdad!. – replicó la niña ante la incrédula mirada de Amai.

-No es eso…- se explicó el pequeño con la expresión de alguien que acaba de comprender algo - … es que mi papá me contó toda la historia de los biju y los chinjuriki, me contó la historia del zorro de nueve colas –taki abrió los ojos sorprendida- me dijo que el zorro de nueve colas era una biju de chaka rojo muy poderoso y que estaba sellado dentro de una persona llamado "Jinchuriqui" pero no me dijo que era tío naruto…

-¡¿Entonces porque rayos te contó esa historia si a mí nadie me lo dijo?! – preguntó taki repentinamente exasperada.

-No creo que tío naruto quiera que sepamos que tiene un monstruo sellado en su interior taki – la niña se impactó por un momento antes de calmarse – seguro que por eso mi papá no me dijo que era él pero me contó la historia porque se supone que nosotros podemos contralar al kiuby con nuestro sharingan y él quería que yo supiera cómo funcionaba… ahora sé porque – el pequeño se quedó pensativo por un momento – olvídate del plan, si eso es lo que madara – sama quiere… ¡Estamos perdidos!.

-Ay pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ero - teme, mi papá nunca le va a dar su zorrito a tu sensei. Seguro hasta le tiene cariño. – Amai no estaba muy seguro de eso.

- El no tiene que dárselos taki, ellos pueden extraérselo – respondió con un tono nervioso que a la niña no le paso desprevenido.

-Bueno, tal vez así sea mejor… -comentó tratando de calmar al niño -así no tendré pesadillas - por alguna razón taki ya se imaginaba corriendo de un gigante zorro rojo que siempre estaba a punto de morderle el trasero.

Amai lo dudó antes de responder, de verdad lo pensó pero al final le pareció importante que taki conociera esa información.

-No entiendes taki , el problema es que los jinchuriquis mueren cuando les extraen los biju – agregó el chico en tono calmado y taki se le quedó mirando con el pánico reflejado en la cara.

Poco tiempo después, muy poco tiempo según el criterio de los niños, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando madara entró repentinamente en la habitación. Era realmente curioso lo convincentes que resultaban taki y Amai cuando se ponían de acuerdo en algo, porque no hubo forma de que el akatsuki sacara a la niña de la habitación sin que el niño no marchara con ellos. A madara no le agradaba en lo más mínimo lo inseparables que se estaban volviendo, ya le estaban entrando demasiadas ansias por separarlos.

Al rato cuatro figuras salieron de la guarida de los akatsukis. Los primeros en salir fueron los niños seguidos por madara y uno de los cuerpos de pein. El uchiha caminaba a paso lento y tenía una mano puesta en el hombro de Zuka y otra en el hombro de Taki para obligarlos a caminar a su mismo paso.

La mirada de Amai recorrió inmediatamente el perímetro en busca de su madre, pero solo se encontró con los rostros expectantes de naruto y kakashi. Por alguna razón, una desagradable y fría sensación de miedo se apoderó de su estomago.

-He decidido que ya que han hecho ese largo viaje hasta aquí, no debemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de intercambiar al kiuby ¿no les parece? – interrogó madara con tono casual y alegre en dirección del hokage – así que si no hay ningún inconveniente, pienso que lo más lógico es realizar el intercambio ahora mismo antes de que tengan que partir.

-Ese no fue el trato que acordamos –discrepó el ojiazul elevando la voz para que pudieran escucharlo– el intercambio incluía a sasuke – los niños compartieron una significativa mirada al comprender el propósito de sus padres ahí.

-Ahh pero me temo que mi pequeño zuka no quiere partir –respondió madara un tanto exasperado - así que esa parte del trato no será necesaria después de todo.

-Naruto…- susurró kakashi al oído del ojiazul – no lo hagas, sin sasuke…

-Lo sé - le contestó el rubio a su sensei en un susurro antes de continuar en dirección del akatsuki- ¿ Y qué garantías tengo de que cumplirás con tu parte?, el trato era que le permitirías regresar a todos los demás sanos y salvos y ya lo incumpliste al atacar a Sakura – chan de esa manera.

Amai se movió inquieto y Madara renegó en su fuero interno que Naruto fuera tan bocón.

-Olvídate por un momento de ese trato de ustedes ¿quieres?, en ningún momento dije que lo aceptaba –Agregó madara en tono molesto- no sé si recuerdas una pequeña nota que dejamos para ti… ya conoces nuestras condiciones y sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora, yo ingenuamente creí que querían que la niña regresara pero si no es así… - el akatsuki comenzó a moverse como si fuera a regresar.

-¡Espera! – gritó el rubio con la mano elevada en el aire – está bien ¡lo haré!.

-¡Naruto! – replicó kakashi en tono fuerte – no te atrevas…

-¿Qué más puedo hacer ahora sin el plan de sasuke? - respondió con su mirada azul fija en el horizonte -No puedo negarme, si no lo hago van a comenzar a sospechar y creerán que taki ya no les sirve así que se desharán de ella –el rubio apretó los puños que ahora eran sus manos - no voy a permitirlo…

-Ahhh ya veo… -continuó el peligris indignado-¡entonces simplemente vas a dejar que te maten a ti primero antes que a todos nosotros!.

-No estoy diciendo eso kakashi – sensei –el rubio encaró al peligris con una sonrisa esplendida en la cara- confió en que tu y el teme van a pensar en algo – el impacto se vio reflejado en el rostro del enmascarado.

-Si no hay otra opción, te acompaño – afirmó más bien de manera paternal

-Bien, por cierto… una vez que taki este a salvo no me importaría que hicieran lo que sea para sacarme de ahí, mientras tanto voy intentar ganarnos algo de tiempo – afirmó justo antes de comenzar a caminar con valentía hacía lo que parecía su pelotón de fusilamiento.

* * *

A muchos metros de ahí, entre la espesura del bosque sasuke seguía corriendo en línea recta. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho itachi para perderle el rastro? Se preguntaba. Pero no había muchas posibilidades a donde pudiera ir. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto tomar ese camino, si seguía en esa dirección indudablemente lo encontraría sin embargo su desenfrenada búsqueda se detuvo repentinamente y sin previo aviso.

A unos pocos metros delante de él se encontraba itachi. Sasuke se quedó con la mirada fija en el frente donde su hermano permanecía con un semblante indescifrable y los ojos tan negros como la noche, claramente lo estaba esperando. Por un instante se miraron fijamente a los ojos, reconociéndose. Para ambos era extraño poder verse a la cara de esta manera, sin resentimientos, sin la necesidad ni el deseo de enfrentarse. Para sasuke era aún más extraño ver a su hermano a través de unos ojos que no estuvieran llenos de rencor. Sus mentes se llenaron de recuerdos infantiles y por un momento fue como si todo volviera a la normalidad, ellos eran solo dos hermanos reencontrándose.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos sasuke- comenzó itachi con una voz extrañamente neutra.

-Sakura… ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó sasuke cauteloso mirando en todas direcciones pero no logró ubicarla.

-Aún vive si es lo que quieres saber, pero no será por mucho al menos que logres detenerme – advirtió itachi con el rostro imperturbable - me han ordenado deshacerme de ella y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-Entiendo, sé cómo funciona el Edo Tensei – para sasuke era tan extraño tener a itachi enfrente de nuevo, hacia que su pecho se oprimiera de una forma bizarra.

-Entonces lo has intuido…

-¿Qué más podría ser? – respondió el menor subiéndose de hombros.

-Sin embargo, debido a que te empeñas en impedir la muerte de esa kunoichi he decidido neutralizarte a ti primero dado que eres un poderoso obstáculo.

-Itachi…- susurró sasuke con una extraña mirada. Lograba darse cuenta de que su hermano solo quería darle algo de tiempo. Aún después de tanto tiempo seguía intentando protegerlo, de repente la melancolía lo invadió por completo.

- Entonces… con que ahora eres padre ¿no? – continuo itachi en el mismo tono neutro.

-Así es –respondió serenamente con la vista fija en su hermano – ahora tengo un hijo.

-Es un chico muy especial, tu pequeño. Se parece mucho a ti en la forma de ser.

-En realidad, me recuerda a ti –discrepó el moreno con la mirada perdida en un recuerdo - Sakura no puede saberlo pero se parece mucho más a ti que a mí, a antes… cuando aún… cuando eras muy joven.

-Ya veo…-continuó itachi pensativo - ha sacado el cabello de papá, mamá estaría muy decepcionada - una leve sonrisa surcó los labios de sasuke al imaginarse la situación.

-Si, probablemente. Estaba muy orgullosa de que ambos tuviéramos su cabello.

-Al menos no lo tienes rosa, debes sentirte muy orgulloso Sasuke –continuo itachi al tiempo por su manga se deslizaba suavemente una hermosa katana de mango oscuro- Amaizen es un gran chico.

-Lo sé, ya te dije que se parece mucho a ti – respondió con la vista puesta en la katana de su hermano – no debiste hacerlo itachi – soltó de repente, como si sintiera que se le estaba acabando el tiempo - ¡debiste decirme la verdad maldición! – Reclamó desviando la mirada a un lado, con el seño un poco fruncido y la mano cerrada en un puño.

Itachi le dedicó una extraña mirada a su hermano como si estuviera evaluando sus verdaderas emociones.

-Sé que debes odiarme…

-No te odio hermano – interrumpió sasuke – ya no… no podría odiarte pero desearía que me hubieras dicho la verdad. Todo habría sido tan diferente…- susurró.

-Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora ¿no crees? – el hermano menor de itachi le devolvió la mirada confundido – ahora eres un hombre, tienes un hijo que cuidar y por lo que entiendo también tienes otras personas por que luchar, no me hubieras seguido de lo contrario – continuó el mayor de ambos hermanos con la misma expresión imperturbable – solo se puede vivir en un tiempo sasuke, no se puede apreciar el presente si se vive en el pasado y nunca es correcto dejar que el pasado nos robe el presente –Lentamente, itachi levantó la katana que empuñaba en dirección de su hermano - Por eso esta vez he desenvainado mi katana, esta vez será diferente, seremos solo tú y yo. Sin mentiras– sasuke abrió los ojos al máximo al comprender: itachi no quería usar el sharingan.

-Sin… ilusiones – susurró reflexivo - aún así, hiciste que lo deseara más que a nada y ahora… - sasuke miro directo a los negros ojos de itachi con algo más que arrepentimiento en la cara -…nunca podré perdonarme por quitarte la vida.

-ja – bufó itachi – es curioso como esperas que la paz de la muerte venga a liberarte cuando la vida se hace insoportable.

-Yo…- continuó sasuke bajando la mirada y tornando sus ojos negros mientras que lentamente desenvainaba la katana en su espalda –… no quiero hacerte daño de nuevo.

- Debes hacer algo por mí Sasuke… - pidió itachi con voz inmutable - … Sin importar lo que pase: No permitas que yo te mate – y entonces, tan veloz como el ataque de una víbora, se abalanzó magistralmente sobre su hermano menor.

El tranquilo silencio del bosque fue roto por un ruido tan estridente como el de un rayo, era el agudo sonido metálico del choque entre dos espadas.

* * *

A muchos metros de ahí el bosque alrededor de la guarida de los akatsukis permanecía en perfecta calma y quietud, el único sonido que rompía la armonía era el producido por los pasos de naruto, quien se dirigía muy lentamente casi en cámara lenta hacia la entrada en la montaña pero siempre viendo atento como relucían los anhelantes ojos de su hija a cada paso que se acercaba.

Kakashi que había decidido seguirlo de cerca se mantenía a cuantos pasos de él sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Bien, he venido a pagar el rescate… – dijo el ojiazul cuando finalmente estuvo a pocos metros de madara, manteniendo la distancia -… aquí estoy, ¿Ahora qué?.

- De acuerdo, ahora entenderás que tenemos que negociar las condiciones del intercambio antes de liberar a la niña –el seño de naruto se frunció- no queremos que te pongas rebelde después solo por que la niña ya no éste con nosotros.

Madara le explicó al rubio las medidas que debían tomar y naruto se tomó su tiempo para discutirlas…

Ya que no podían realizar la extracción del kiuby inmediatamente los akatsukis querían, antes de liberar a taki, ponerle un sello a Naruto que no le permitiría moverse y de esa manera estar seguros de que no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de escapar. Sin embargo el rubio alegó muy sabiamente que no sabía si ese sello sería dañino para su salud, por lo que con total desconcierto a madara no le quedo más remedio que explicarle paso por paso en qué consistía el sellado en cuestión y su procedimiento.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo seguro de que tal sello no tendría efectos secundarios, se mostró muy interesado en lo que le sucedería al kiuby, alegando que se conocían de toda la vida y ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos pero aparentemente, según la repuesta del akatsuki, el futuro paradero del nueve colas no era de su incumbencia y además era recomendable por el bien de todos que mantuviera las narices fuera de los asuntos de los demás.

Esto ciertamente le recordó al rubio sus propios asuntos, por lo que preguntó si él tendría un último deseo como los condenados a muertes, incluso llegó a sugerir que deberían prestarle algo de papel para ponerse a redactar su testamento y varias cartas pero desafortunadamente el akatsuki se negó rotundamente. Al final, habían decidido que tan pronto como Naruto fuera sellado taki sería liberada y podría reunirse con kakashi quien se encargaría de mantenerla a salvo y de regresarla a la aldea en una sola pieza, no obstante el rubio seguía insistiendo desconfiadamente en que no tenía ninguna garantía de que los akatsukis cumplirían con su parte del trato.

-¡Oh vamos!- soltó Madara que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia – ¡nadie quiere más que yo que la niña se marche de aquí de una buena vez por todas!– afirmó haciendo que taki lo mirara un poco ofendida - ¿Qué interés podría tener yo en matar a una niña?, realmente no quiero lastimarla a menos qué no me dejen otra opción – naruto se quedó pensativo puesto que ya se la habían acabado todos los temas de conversación y no se le ocurría nada que pudiera alargar las cosas un poco más, por lo menos hasta que sasuke regresara… hasta saber si sakura estaba bien.

-De acuerdo – afirmó el rubio con la mirada baja, en sus ojos azules había una mezcla de determinación y tristeza.

-¡No! – gimió taki de repente y todos se voltearon a verla sus hermosos ojos plateados estaban inundados en lagrimas -¡No, papi no… Si vas con ellos te matarán! - El rubio se dirigió a madara tranquilamente.

-Pero primero quiero un momento para despedirme – habló naruto con voz firme.

-¿En serio?. – preguntó madara casi incrédulo mientras las objeciones seguían saliendo de la boca de taki sin que nadie pareciera escucharlas.

-No pienso dar un paso hasta que haya hablado con ella– respondió el rubio con el mismo tono de voz decidido.

- Ja- bufó madara - ¿Ahora eres tú el que pone condiciones?, ¿en dónde quedaron los buenos tiempos de los secuestros convencionales?.

-Sensei…- rogó de repente el niño con gesto afligido-… solo será un momento – el akatsuki se le quedo mirando suspicazmente.

-Solo para que no quede duda de mis buenas intenciones – agregó madara descaradamente después de un minuto – pero tendrás que acercarte para que puedan hablar y no intentes nada extraño, te recuerdo que la niña sigue bajo mi cuidado – dijo acentuando la presión de la mano en el hombro de taki, eso era un recordatorio para ambos.

Ella no paró de sollozar mientras calmadamente Naruto se acercó a solo unos pasos justo en línea recta con la niña, luego se agachó para quedar a la misma altura y así poder verle claramente a la cara.

- Oye todo va a estar bien da´ttebayo– él le aseguró mostrándole su más radiante sonrisa, en donde dejaba ver todos sus dientes – no tienes porque llorar – ella negó de un lado a otro con la cabeza.

-Si te extraen al kiuby morirás – el rubio abrió los ojos al máximo pero esto no impidió que taki fijara la mirada en los ojos de su padre para recordarle – ¡no puedes dejarme!, una niña no debe crecer sin su padre – dijo en tono regañón – prefiero que seas un zorro chiflado a que te maten.

-Taki… -susurró naruto sorprendido mientras la miraba atentamente a la cara- ¿Quién te habló del kiuby?, ¿Cómo sabes…?.

-Pero si te acabo de ver – respondió la niña señalando con una mano al campo abierto en frente de ellos – hace rato te transformaste ¿no te acuerdas?. – el rubio pareció entender algo que se le había pasado por alto.

-Es cierto… - susurró y luego su mirada se tornó cautelosa - aunque me viste… ¿no me tienes miedo? – la niña parpadeó atónita por lo que cesó su llanto.

La pequeña se quedó meditando esa pregunta mientras observaba fijamente el rostro del hombre que tenía en frente, ese rostro le era tan familiar porque ella lo adoraba. Resulta tremendamente contradictorio temer a alguien que quieres mucho. Como podría sentir miedo de él cuando él la había criado tan cariñosamente. Ella había aprendido todo de él que era tan juguetón y sobreprotector así que no tenía ningún sentido temerle cuando ella recordaba perfectamente que él la adoraba y que ella lo idolatraba como a nadie. Con la mente llena de recuerdos maravillosos siguió buscando otro rato pero no lograba encontrar el peligro en esos ojos azules, ella solo podía ver el rostro de su padre.

-¿de qué hablas?, ¿Por qué te tendría miedo? –Preguntó la niña extrañada - ¡eres tú!... mi papá.

-Pues sí… -respondió él con la mirada aun cautelosa- pero yo pensé que creerías que yo era un monstruo, que estarías aterrorizada de mi – ella pensó muy detalladamente en las palabras que su padre acababa de decirle y solo tenía una cosa que responder al respecto.

- No importa si te conviertes en monstruo de vez en cuando, sigues siendo tú – el rubio la miró extrañado con una gotita en la cabeza pero ella continuó antes de que pudiera decir nada – Y yo sigo muy molesta contigo - dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho y frunciendo el seño -¿Por qué tu si puedes tener mascota y yo nunca pude tener un perro?. – el ojiazul explotó en risas.

-jajajaja tendrás todo los que quieras taki –chan , te lo prometo – aseguró naruto con una sonrisa llena de alivio pensando que no podía hacer menos pos su adorable hija pero luego lo pensó mejor sabiendo que taki no dudaría en usar sus propias palabras en su contra así que rectificó – bueno solo podrás tener uno.

-¡No!... yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú –aseveró la niña rotundamente - así que también quiero tener mi propio biju, estaba pensando en algo así como un tigre…

-¡Cof cof cof!- madara tosió ruidosamente y de repente la seriedad de la situación volvió a caerles encima, como una tensa niebla invisible – creo que ya ha sido sufí…- pero el rubio levantó la palma para callarlo.

-Solo un momento más – habló naruto con una mirada compasiva fija en el rostro de su hija que ya empezaba a contraer las facciones de dolor nuevamente pero él le mostró una magnifica sonrisa – taki… no importa lo que pase o si las cosas se ven muy negras nunca olvides que debes continuar luchando hasta el final, nunca debes rendirte y siempre recuerda mantener tu palabra, ese es nuestro camino ninja da´ttebayo..

-Papi… - susurró taki muy agudo pero volviendo la vista hacia Amai que seguía imperturbable en la misma posición así que volvió a mirar a su padre –pero tú te estás rindiendo…

-Yo le prometí a tu madre que haría lo que sea para llevarte de vuelta, no puedo retractarme de mi palabra… - respondió con una sonrisa picara, astuta. Tenía la esperanza de que la imagen de hinata fortaleciera a taki – ella te está esperando y yo no voy a fallarle así que quiero que cuando te toque vayas con kakashi – sensei de buena manera y no le causes ningún problema ¿de acuerdo? – Continuó Naruto en tono autoritario, paternal– no te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar muy bien da´ttebayo – dijo incorporándose lentamente – haz lo que te digo – ordenó justo antes de encarar a madara -Estoy listo – agregó el rubio en tono decidido y Madara se aproximó un poco hasta naruto para acortar la pequeña distancia que lo separaba del kiuby, dejando a los niños a unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Taki que no mostraba ningún interés en la vigilante figura de kakashi se quedo contemplando lo que pasaría con su padre pero por un momento dirigió su mirada hacia Amai, suplicante, el niño le devolvió la mirada llena de una inquebrantable resolución. La niña apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara.

-Muy bien –comentó madara tranquilamente quedando frente a frente con naruto - la niña podrá marcharse en cuanto hayamos terminado con el sello, solo bastara con tocarte – dijo antes de empezar a realizar sellos rápidamente con las manos.

Entonces, solo un segundo antes de que taki lo hiciera Amai ya sabía que lo haría. La pequeña abrió sus ojos privilegiados y en su rostro brotaron las venas características del byakugan.

-¡No! – suplicó Amai

Muy tarde. Taki ya se había abalanzado silenciosamente kunai en mano sobre Madara.

-¡No podrás con él…! – alegó el niño moviéndose rápidamente.

Pero el kunai de taki no rozó ni remotamente al akatsuki, no ante la intervención del niño.

Con el shock de la sorpresa reflejado en su rostro lleno de venas taki observó como su kunai se había encontrado de lleno con el pecho de Amai. Por un instante él la miró a la cara con sus ojos de negro azabache contraídos de dolor y en ese momento el corazón de Amai, ahora roto, paró de latir.

Previniendo cualquier arrepentimiento por parte de naruto, madara se apresuró a tocarlo en un movimiento tan veloz que el rubio no pudo evitarlo y el sello se extendió por todo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse, con la mayor premeditación el akatsuki tumbó al rubio al suelo como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez conquistada. Entonces Amai cayó al piso con el pecho bañado en sangre y el ruido hizo que el akatsuki volviera la mirada.

-¡ZUKA! – rugió madara aproximándose al niño.

En ese momento kakashi que seguía alerta intentó interponerse entre él y los niños pero pain intervino en su camino, deteniéndolo al instante, chocaron armas y quedaron viéndose mutuamente. El peligris vio como el akatsuki que tenía enfrente negó de un lado a otro con la cabeza y el seño fruncido furiosamente.

A pesar de que madara se acercaba a toda velocidad taki parecía congelada, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Amai y una expresión torturada en la cara. Aún seguía en el mismo sitio sujetando el kunai ensangrentado como prueba en su mano.

-¡No!- gritó madara tomando el frágil cuerpo del niño entre sus brazos -¡Zuka! ¡Zuka!- trató de llamarlo con la vista puesta en el rostro ahora pálido del niño, pero fue inútil. El calor ya estaba abandonando su pequeño cuerpecito y el frio comenzaba a apoderarse de él -¡TU! –gruño madara dirigiendo su furiosa mirada hacia taki - ¿Cómo te has atrevido?.

-Yo…no…– susurró taki con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, el gritó de madara la había hecho reaccionar – Yo no quería… él no tenía qué interponerse…¿Cómo?¿Por qué?.

-Porque quería protegerte de mí – declaró como si fuera algo obvio - pero no tendrás tanta suerte - aseguró el akatsuki activando el mangekyu y dirigiendo la mirada a la niña – sufrirás un infierno mucho antes de que te mate - ella lo miró horrorizada.

-AAAAAHHHHH – los gritos de taki resonaron con fuerza mientras madara depositaba el cuerpo de Amai en el piso. Naruto incapaz de moverse y con la vista en el cielo sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar de la impotencia.

El akatsuki se levantó lentamente y los gritos de taki cesaron por un momento al tiempo que cayó sobre sus rodillas respirando con dificultad sin embargo madara la tomó por el cuello con una sola mano hasta que la elevó lo suficientemente alto para verla a la cara. No quería estrangularla de inmediato, solo quería hacerla sufrir.

Taki se retorcía para soltar la mano que la asfixiaba pero él ya la iba a sumergir en otro genjutsu torturador cuando instintivamente y en un inútil intento de defenderse ella le clavó el kunai que llevaba en la mano directo en el pecho pero el amarre alrededor de su cuello no se suavizó ni un poco. El akatsuki desenterró de un jalón el kunai y lo arrojó lejos, parecía que la furia de la venganza no le permitía sentir.

-Esta vez nada podrá salvarte de mí mocosa – habló madara con una voz que trascendía lo macabro.

Y entonces la niña desapareció dejando atrás solo humo blanco y el sonido de un "puff". La mano de Madara que sostenía el frágil cuello de taki se cerró vacía en el aire cuando el clon de la pequeña se esfumó.

* * *

Pocos minutos antes de que taki desapareciera el choque de dos katanas mucho más al norte hacía que los pájaros alzaran el vuelo de sus nidos ruidosamente, entre la espesura del bosque. El rostro de Sasuke había estado bañado en sudor y su respiración era entrecortada. itachi por su parte mantenía una expresión inquebrantable a pesar de que su brazo izquierdo sangraba abundantemente. A su alrededor, como si fuera un área de deforestación, habían varios árboles caídos. Un daño colateral de su enfrentamiento.

Creando una gran ráfaga de viento, itachi se había arrojado sobre su hermano en un movimiento frontal. Sasuke había esquivado por pocos centímetros que la katana de su hermano le rozara el cuello, pero no pudo evitar que le cortara algunos cabellos. El movimiento de itachi había sido un intento directo de decapitación.

A la misma velocidad del ataque de itachi y en un solo movimiento sasuke había logrado esquivar y atacar al mismo tiempo la parte posterior de su hermano pero este desapareció un segundo antes de que la espada pudiera alcanzarle.

Se movían a tal velocidad que parecía que ni siquiera tenían tiempo de pensar sus movimientos, pero sus ataques resultaban tan precisos y certeros que era imposible que no fueran previamente calculados. Así continuaron por varios minutos en una secuencia de poderosas embestidas, tan veloces que parecían sincronizadas, como si fueran una indómita fuerza de la naturaleza que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Sagazmente y de forma repentina sasuke se arrojó al costado derecho de su hermano en una feroz estocada pero itachi lo detuvo aferrando con fuerza la muñeca de sasuke. Al mismo tiempo itachi intentó atacar el costado izquierdo de sasuke que había quedado expuesto, pero el menor de los hermanos se las arregló para sujetar el brazo de su hermano con la mano izquierda, la que no estaba siendo retenida por itachi.

Quedaron inmovilizados mutuamente, mirándose a los ojos y midiendo fuerzas. Ambos pares de ojos negros relucían perspicazmente. Parecía que casi se estaban divirtiendo. De pronto itachi abrió los ojos sobresaltado y en un movimiento astuto se liberó de su amarre propinando una patada al estomago de sasuke, este salió disparado hacia atrás pero itachí sujetó su mano antes de que pudiera caer al suelo solo para tomar impulso y arrojar el cuerpo de sasuke contra un árbol que se encontraba algunos metros adelante.

Sasuke golpeó de lleno el tronco del árbol, recibiendo el impacto en la espalda y deslizándose lentamente por la corteza hasta que cayó con la cabeza en el piso y los pies elevados en el aire. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse escuchó el ruido la katana de itachi que vino a aterrizar justo al lado de su cara enterrándose muy profundo en la corteza del árbol. Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron de par en par, esperando en cualquier momento el contraataque de itachi pero este nunca se produjo. Entonces giró su cuerpo completamente para incorporarse y enfocó la vista claramente. Fue entonces cuando vio como itachi parecía fusionarse con la tierra.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo se dirigió corriendo hacia su hermano mayor. Los tobillos de itachi, ahora transformados en barro, se hundían lentamente en el suelo a medida que todo su cuerpo parecía descomponerse.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke mientras intentaba sostener a itachi por los brazos, como si quisiera evitar que se hundiera más pero el barro en que se estaba convirtiendo ya le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Algo ha pasado… -contestó itachi con la voz tan fría como siempre - Madara ha interrumpido el edo. Tensei… me ha liberado.

-¡No! – rugió sasuke aunque sabía que era tonto de su parte. ¿Qué acaso esperaba algo diferente?. Esto era lo que ocurría a los cuerpos usados en el edo. Tensei una vez que dejaban de usar el jutsu, entonces ¿por que se sentía tan absurdamente desesperado?.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer – dijo itachi al tiempo que una sonrisa surcaba sus labios – voy a regresar ahora.

-¿Por qué demonios te ríes idiota? – preguntó sasuke con el seño fruncido en un gesto furioso que contrastaba con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-No te he matado – itachi contestó acentuando su sonrisa y los ojos de sasuke se abrieron tanto que por un momento cesó su llanto – pude hacerlo en el último segundo pero te arrojé lejos junto con mi espada para evitarlo.

– Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer –agregó sasuke mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos volvieron a intensificarse con impotencia, sus manos se aferraron mas fuerte al cuerpo de su hermano - debemos ganar tiempo tal vez haya un jutsu que…- itachí sujetó firmemente las manos de sasuke.

- tú no eres como madara u orochimaru.

-¡No me importa! – alegó el menor de los hermanos negando rebelde con la cabeza.

-¡Escúchame!– ordenó itachi consciente de que no le quedaba tiempo - sakura esta inconsciente en una cueva a varios metros de aquí, cerca del arroyo siguiendo el sendero oeste… debes ir por ella.

-Itachi… -susurró -¡no de nuevo maldición !. ¡NO! – refutó el pelinegro volviendo a su gesto furioso.

- Sasuke… mi alma ya no pertenece aquí –alegó con una expresión que solo reflejaba serenidad - pero mi voluntad siempre ha sido que tu vivas así que vive… por favor –la vista de itachi se fijó por completo en el rostro de su hermano, le dedicó una mirada extraña llena de algo que parecía clemencia como si estuviera recordando un montón de cosas - Perdona… estúpido hermanito.

Y ya no hubo más que lágrimas cayendo del rostro de Sasuke, mezclándose con el polvo en sus manos.

Con la mirada fija en la nada, a sasuke le tomo un momento reaccionar. En solo pocos segundos como una presentación de imágenes por su mente pasaron los últimos momentos que había compartido con itachi. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron alertas como si acabara de recordar algo muy importarte. Se levantó repentinamente y echó a correr de ese lugar en dirección oeste.

Nunca había sentido los ojos tan abiertos como en ese momento cuando corría desesperadamente a través el bosque, con el frio viento rozándole la cara en dirección contraria. Itachi… sus últimas palabras le habían abierto los ojos como nunca antes. Gracias a él había entendido que de verdad se merecía una vida, no tenía el derecho a pensar lo contrario cuando su hermano había sacrificado lo imposible por protegerlo, por mantenerlo vivo. El hecho era que él tenía una vida, un presente y no podía permitir que la culpa y el pasado se los robaran. Y no solo merecía su vida… la quería, quería con toda el alma aferrarse a la vida que tenía.

Aunque su mente era incapaz de formular pensamientos coherentes sabía en algún lugar de su conciencia, más allá de sus verdaderos sentimientos, más allá de toda certeza, que era ella… aquello que estaba buscando, quien le daba sentido a su vida.

No olvidaba que cuando se había quedado sin nada fue ella quien lo rescató. Desde el primer momento… desde que la verdad acerca su hermano casi lo destruye, desde aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos... ella lo había salvado. A través de todo sakura lo había rescatado de su particular oscuridad para darle una razón.

Con esos pensamientos girando en su cabeza recorrió alterado más de una cueva formada en la base de la montaña hasta que la encontró. Sakura estaba inconsciente como itachí le había dicho y aún así se había asegurado de amarrarla fuertemente con unas cuerdas sujetas al suelo para que no pudiera escapar. Cuando sasuke la vio le aumentaron los latidos hasta desbocarse en una extraña mezcla de alivio y exaltación. Era un hecho que antes sus poderosos ojos se encontraba su personal y exclusiva redención.

Se acercó lentamente hasta ella y desató las cuerdas que la ataban. La tomó con cuidado, sosteniéndola en sus brazos y parecía que ella tan solo estaba soñando.

-Sakura – la llamó dándole leves palmadas en el rostro y ella comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente.

-¿Sasuke? – Susurró ya que luego de aclarar la vista un poco y a través de un ligero dolor de cabeza pudo ver como el pelinegro la miraba de una forma extrañamente radiante.

Pero ella no pudo continuar porque en ese momento y sin decir una palabra él se abalanzó a besarla con intensidad. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos mientras los labios de sasuke danzaban a gusto con los de ella.

Ella quedó momentáneamente sin aliento y él reposó suavemente la frente en el lado derecho del rostro de sakura, calmando la respiración. Todavía un poco atontada ella hundió la mano en la cabellera del pelinegro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó sakura acariciando los oscuros cabellos.

-Madara le ordenó a itachi que te matara – respondió él aferrándola más fuerte a su cuerpo sin embargo ella se separó un poco para tomar el rostro de pelinegro entre sus manos y poder verlo a la a la cara.

-Pero me has rescatado – ella dedujo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno, solo digamos que itachi regresó a donde se supone que debe estar – ella tomo con más fuerza el rostro que tenia entre las manos como si quisiera reconfortarlo de algún dolor que él no mostraba - Hmp… Por un momento pensé que te había perdido – comentó sasuke con las cejas contraídas ante esa idea.

- No seas miedoso – ella le aconsejó haciendo que él elevara ambas cejas antes de mirarla contrariado - mientras estemos juntos vamos a superar cualquier obstáculo que se interponga entre nosotros. Estoy segura- aclaró antes de inclinarse para besarlo suavemente y ese fue el preciso momento en que él estuvo seguro de que se quedaría con ella para siempre.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo – continuó sasuke con el seño fruncido pero en tono bromista - la próxima vez seré yo al que secuestren y tú tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo sucio.

-De acuerdo – ella coincidió dignamente – si te hace sentir mejor: ¡tenemos un trato! - él blanqueo los ojos.

-Hmp… No me hagas molestar mocosa –la regañó - no dirías eso si supieras lo mucho que significas para mí.

-¿algún día creerás que yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder salvarte? –le reprochó con un gesto algo caprichoso.

-No seas tonta sakura… tu ya me has rescatado de muchas formas – ella no pudo evitar sonreír y él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa pero sin previo aviso la mirada de sakura se entristeció.

-Pero a pesar de todo… –comentó sakura con la imagen de Amai en la cabeza- … no he sido lo bastante fuerte para proteger a mi hijo.

-No seas miedosa – la remedó, sorprendiéndola – mientras yo esté aquí haré lo que sea sin importar que, pero ten por seguro que nada va a pasarle a nuestro hijo – le aseguró de nuevo con la devoción destilando de sus ojos oscuros, como si todo su mundo girara en torno a Amai.

-Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él…- dijo la pelirosa con algún pensamiento reflejándose en su mirada -… necesito regresar – ella intentó levantarse rápidamente pero él no la dejó, en vez de eso y sin darle la oportunidad de protestar la cargó en brazos como si temiera que se fuera a caer.

-Yo te llevaré – le aseguró con determinación.

Ella pudo ver en sus ojos negros que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella tomara ningún riesgo. No, de cualquier cosa él la protegería.

- Sasuke… - susurró con la mirada absorta en el rostro de él. Hizo el leve intento de protestar como si tuviera que proteger algo mucho más valioso e importante para ella que ella misma –… de acuerdo – concedió al cabo de un minuto bajando la mirada pensativa, todavía llevaba en la mente la imagen de su niño como una silenciosa consigna.

-Sujétate fuerte – él le ordenó – Hmp… por cierto voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con naruto y kakashi en cuando los vea, ni siquiera hicieron el intento de seguirnos… ¡qué falta de lealtad! – protestó justo antes de emprender a toda carrera el viaje de regreso.

* * *

Resultaba curiosamente irónico que mientras sasuke corría desesperadamente por el bosque antes de encontrar a sakura, al mismo tiempo Madara se encontraba paralizado observando el espacio que hacía solo un momento era ocupado por taki.

Otro hecho curioso era que Naruto sentía como poco a poco estaba recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, sus manos se fueron liberando suavemente hasta que pudo sentarse. Algo desorientado y confuso comenzó a buscar con la mirada en todas direcciones hasta que se encontró con el cuerpo de Amai que seguía tendido en el suelo. Su rostro se volvió pálido más allá de lo translucido pero antes de que antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso en dirección al niño y mientras todos se preguntaban en donde estaba taki, la voz de madara se impuso sobre cualquier otro ruido.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Madara a la nada mientras veía como en su mano parecía incinerarse desde adentro – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –gritó el akatsuki ante el dolor que lo consumía.

Ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes, Madara calló de lleno al piso y todo su cuerpo comenzó a contorsionarse de dolor. Increíblemente la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido solo se incrementaba. Parecía que su sangre se había transformado en lava pura que lo quemaba desde adentro y cada latido de su corazón impulsaba ese fiero líquido sin piedad al resto de su cuerpo.

Entonces para dejar a todos aún más sorprendidos Taki se personificó justo en la entrada del refugio akatsuki y con la ansiedad reflejada en la cara se dirigió corriendo hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Amai. La niña se arrodilló ante el niño y activó el byakugan luego procedió a golpear estratégicamente varios puntos en el pecho del niño, entonces el corazón del pequeño comenzó a retumbar con fuerza. Amai abrió los ojos de repente y tomó una gran bocanada de aire de golpe. Mientras él tosía adolorido taki suspiraba de alivio.

-Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo – dijo la niña con voz débil.

-Te dije que no debíamos hacerlo – replicó Amai con voz ronca mientras con la mano llena de chakra verde cerraba la herida en su pecho –Coff…Coff

-¡Pero funcionó! – alegó la niña señalando al akatsuki que agonizaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos. Cuando el niño lo vio abrió sus ojos muy grandes y sin pensarlo automáticamente gateo hasta toparse con el hombre que lo había criado, guiado casi por instinto.

El pequeño niño se acercó a Madara con su rostro de porcelana lleno de compasión. A pesar de los gritos del akatsuki el niño continuó para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Sensei –comenzó el niño a decirle algo suavemente en el oído lo que hizo que el akatsuki se sorprendiera a pesar del dolor.

-Ya veo… con que fue eso – susurró madara con la voz ronca y adolorida mientras alargaba la mano para rozar suavemente el rostro del niño – nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera querido tomar el cuerpo de sasuke pero preferí tu cuerpo, a ti… mi pequeño, mi única debilidad – el akatsuki que ya había comenzado a sangrar por la boca soltó la cara del niño por que la piel parecía derretírsele como si estuviese hecha de cera - Ja que irónico – bufó madara con la vista puesta sobre el niño – buscando la eternidad he creado el arma de mi propia destrucción – las pupilas de Amai de dilataron por completo, reflejando en ellas los pocos segundos de vida que le quedaban a su sensei – es una lástima… chico listo – salió de la boca del akatsuki como un último susurro porque todo lo que pudo hacer antes de morir fue gritar para luego derretirse en una extraña mezcla esparcida por el suelo. Mientras Amai observaba lo que quedaba de su sensei, solo las ropas, una pregunta vino a atormentarlo de nuevo, rondando en su pequeña cabeza.

En ese momento pain soltó la resistencia que oponía a kakashi dando un gran salto hacia atrás para luego salir huyendo por el bosque hasta que su figura se desvaneció en la gran espesura verde. Por otro lado las lágrimas comenzaron a salir inconscientemente de los ojos de Amai sin que él pareciera notarlo, por alguna razón sentía la perdida de algo que nunca había querido tener.

-Amai – lo llamó una voz cercana y el dulce susurró de su nombre lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver a taki parada justo frente a él. Sin decir otra palabra la niña se arrodilló y se abrazó muy fuerte a su cuello, como si quisiera consolarlo.

-Se acabó… - afirmó el niño incrédulo antes de ser capaz de devolverle el abrazó.

-Lo hicimos…- reafirmó la niña rompiendo el abrazo para poder brindarle al niño una magnifica sonrisa. El le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes, niños, puede explicarme qué demonios ha pasado? – preguntó kakashi que ya se había aproximado a los niños y sin que lo notaran ya lo tenían a dos pasos.

Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de responder por que en ese momento Naruto se les abalanzó encima atrapándolos en un triple abrazo.

-¡TAKI -CHAN! –gritó naruto luego de separarse para tomar a su hija por los hombros y agitarla bruscamente por los aires demandando respuestas -¿estás bien?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué mataste a Amai -chan?, ¿Por qué lo reviviste?, ¿quieres darme un infarto?.

-Creo que voy a vomitar – afirmó la niña con los ojos dándoles vueltas para todos lados.

Amai y kakashi que los veían con gotitas en las cabezas decidieron ignorarlos.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá? – le preguntó repentinamente el niño a kakashi con la preocupación reflejada en la cara - ¿Por qué dijeron que la habían atacado?, ¿Dónde está?.

-No te preocupes Amai – respondió el peligris inclinándose para posar una mano sobre los cabellos del niño en forma paternal – tus padres han de estar bien, seguro que llegan en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso kakashi - sensei? – preguntó el ojiazul quien aferraba fuertemente a taki contra su pecho como si fuera una muñeca a la que nunca iba a soltar.

-Naruto… creo que la niña no puede respirar… – observó kakashi antes de responder y el rubio soltó un poco, solo un poco, su amarre-… y lo sé porque ya puedes moverte ¿no te das cuenta?, los jutsus que había hecho Madara se han disuelto.

-Ya veo…- susurró naruto pensativo – supongo que si algo hubiera ido mal ya nos hubiéramos enterado.

-Entonces Amai … - se dirigió kakashi con mucha curiosidad al niño en vista de que la niña no era una opción – mientras esperamos a tus papás ¿puedes contarnos lo que sucedió? – el niño bajó la mirada pensando sus palabras antes de responder.

-Solo le tendimos una trampa a Madara – sama – comentó el niño en forma tranquila – en el refugio mi papá me explicó que él era muy viejito y que seguía vivo por que hacía muchos jutsus prohibidos, también me dijo que las armas y otras cosas no funcionaban con él porque siempre se regeneraba, eso yo lo había visto con mis propios ojos, prácticamente era un ser inmortal.

-¿Y cómo es que dos chiquillos se las arreglaron para destruir a un ser inmortal de esa manera Amai?.

-Bueno… mi papá también me dijo que había estado experimentando con una muestra de la sangre de madara –sama que había conseguido hace tiempo y que logró hacer una especie de elixir como una pócima venenosa que supuestamente podría acabar con él para siempre, así que antes de partir yo tome un poquito de ese veneno solo por si acaso.

-¿solo por si acaso? – preguntó kakashi como si no se creyera ese cuento.

-Etoo… papá me dijo que en teoría debería funcionar pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, pero aún así yo no sabía si podría utilizarlo así que lo tomé– dijo el niño con la mirada pensativa como si estuviera recordando algo – luego cuando llegué aquí madara –sama habló conmigo… sobre cosas –el niño trató de evitar el tema pero kakashi y naruto ciertamente ya sabían que cosas le había dicho el akatsuki al niño – entonces cuando me enteré que no devolverían a taki no me quedó otra opción más que contarle todo y entre los dos decidimos tenderle una trampa a madara –sama.

-Ya veo…- comentó kakashi meditativo – una trampa para poder usar el elixir contra madara… pero honestamente Amaizen no veo como el hecho de que terminaras muerto podría ayudarlos con eso.

-Kakashi – sensei …- replicó el niño calmadamente -¿alguna vez vio a mi sensei en acción? – el peligris abrió su ojo visible sorprendido por la pregunta retorica – él era… un ninja magnifico – concedió Amai divido entre la admiración y el desprecio – yo nunca tendría la oportunidad de acércame a él por las malas, era muy rápido para mí y ni podría soñar con sorprenderlo. Tampoco podía esperar que me atacara porque la verdad eso nunca pasaría.

-Entiendo…- afirmó kakashi – pero sigo sin entender en qué consistía su trampa niños, tú corazón realmente se detuvo Amai todos te vimos, ¿eso también era parte del plan?.

- Más o menos – aseguró el niño con una gotita en la cabeza – la verdad no lo habíamos planeado así en un principio pero no sabíamos que teníamos tan poco tiempo. La verdad es que el plan era que yo recuperara la confianza de mi sensei, que le hiciera creer que de verdad me quería quedar aquí y entonces taki utilizaría uno de sus clones para fingir una pelea conmigo donde ella me mataría…

- ¡esa fue mi idea! – agregó repentinamente taki con tono eufórico, parecía que ya había recuperado la respiración hasta el color le había vuelto a la cara - Yo le dije a Amai que con mi byakugan podríamos detener su corazón solo por unos pocos minutos, así su sensei nunca dudaría que de verdad estaba muerto. Se me ocurrió porque me enteré que tío neji una vez detuvo el corazón de mi mamá pero luego se salvó.

-Eso fue muy diferente – aseguró naruto con un tic en la ceja.

-Ay ni siquiera lo lastime de verdad ¿lo ven? ¿lo ven?– habló la niña como si no fuera la gran cosa señalando al niño – solo le hice un pequeño cortesito en el pecho para que saliera algo de sangre, lo difícil fue hacer que su corazón se detuviera… no me podía equivocar en lo puntos de chakra que tenía que golpear con mis dedos ¡y llevaba un kunai en la mano!. No fue nada fácil – habló negando con la cabeza - ¡Practicamos toda la noche!. Casi no hemos dormido – afirmó taki muy orgullosa desde los brazos de su padre.

- Yo sabía que madara –sama no soportaría verme muerto – continuó Amai perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sabíamos que no se metería con Amai pero que no tenía ningún problema con lastimarme a mí – aseguró taki muy sonriente mientras naruto la miraba horrorizado.

- Entonces –continuó el niño tranquilamente -madara –sama se acercaría lo suficiente a taki para vengarse y así ella podría probar si la pócima de verdad funcionaba – taki asintió una y otra vez.

-Me costó un poco pero logré poner ese elixir a tiempo en el kunai que llevaba, lo bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta porque ya estaba manchando con la sangre de Amai – Naruto liberó muy lentamente a taki quien parpadeó extrañada antes de irse a esconder detrás de la espalda del niño con la ligera impresión de que estaba en problemas mientras que kakashi se quedó recordando que desde lejos había apreciado como taki apuñalaba a Madara en un intento por defenderse, justo antes de desaparecer.

- Y si el plan no funcionaba…-agregó el niño concluyendo -… taki solo perdería un clon y luego aparecería de verdad haciéndose la tonta para despertarme diciendo algo como: "lo hice sin querer" y yo podría seguir fingiendo con madara- sama hasta que pudiera aprovechar otra oportunidad.

-Ya veo… -susurró kakashi pensativo -por eso te peleaste con sasuke, para despistar a Madara– el niño afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Y funcionó!- alegó taki radiante con la sonrisa de la victoria dibujada en la cara.

Por varios minutos tanto naruto como kakashi se quedaron uno al lado del otro observando fijamente a los pequeños sin decir nada, el peligris cruzado de brazos y el rubio con la boca abierta.

-Etoo… oye kakashi - sensei : ¿ no será la misma pócima venenosa que Sasuke estaba pensando usar? – preguntó bajito naruto después de un rato con expresión pensativa.

-Eso creo… - respondió kakashi casi en tono de broma-… pero sus mocosos se le adelantaron, supongo que la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol.

-El teme se va a poner feliz cuando sepa que su elixir funciona, demasiado bien diría yo –agregó naruto viendo los restos de madara con un gesto de repugnancia.

-Hmp…- coincidió kakashi afirmando con la cabeza – se nota que sasuke no perdió el tiempo con Amai, le ha enseñado bien.

-Entonces…- continuó el ojiazul en dirección de los niños – … lo único que tenían era una pócima que no estaban muy seguros de si funcionaria y un plan que tenía incluso menos probabilidades de funcionar ¡Y ustedes decidieron hacer un plan tan arriesgado!- replico el rubio - ¡¿están locos?!- preguntó exasperado.

-Yo le dije a taki que era muy arriesgado para hacerlo pero ella me obligó… - se defendió Amai y naruto dirigió una sombría mirada a taki no muy sorprendido, era obvio que de ambos niños ella era la que tenía menos sentido común.

-¿Se puede saber que fue lo hiciste esta vez? –le preguntó el rubio a la niña pero fue el niño quien respondió ya que taki estaba un tanto paralizada por el susto, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a naruto en esa etapa de padre regañón, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

-amenazó con decirle a madara – sama la verdad si yo me negaba – agregó el niño observando a la niña con cierto rencor pero luego su mirada se suavizó antes de continuar- no se suponía que tenía que pasar así pero ella no pudo soportarlo cuando se enteró de lo que le iban a hacer a su papá – los ojos de naruto se abrieron conmovidos pero continuó implacable en su resolución.

-Aún así… ¡¿se pueden saber de dónde demonios sacan planes tan absurdos?! –reclamó el rubio negando de un lado a otro con la cabeza – Amai haciéndose "el muertito" para ver si taki averiguaba si el veneno funcionaba antes de que Madara la matara… increíble – hablo casi para sí mismo – ¡¿Qué te parece kakashi - sensei?! – preguntó naruto crispado de rabia.

- Que podrían ser actores – afirmó kakashi con la mirada entrecerrada de forma calculadora sobre los niños.

-¿De qué lado estas da´ttebayo?.

- ¡Oh vamos naruto!- replicó el peligris dando palmadas en la espalda del rubio - ¿Qué esperabas?, ¡después de todo solo son niños!.

-Precisamente porque solo son niño es que no deberían…

-Sin embargo lo han hecho excelente – rebatió el peligris posando sus manos sobre las cabezas de los niños afectuosamente - pensaron en todo… y ¿Al fin y al cabo no hicieron lo mismo que Sasuke quería hacer? –preguntó retóricamente kakashi.

-¡es diferente da´ttebayo! – Replicó el rubio – No podíamos saber si el elixir funcionaria, Pudo pasarles algo… ¡pudieron haber muerto!

-Igual que ustedes- alegó kakashi tranquilamente– pero estos mocosos se las arreglaron para salvar tu trasero – al rubio le salió una gotita en la cabeza sin estar muy seguro de que debía responder, sin embargo a taki le pareció que era un buen momento para recordarle:

-Papi… no se te olvide que me debes un biju ¿vale? – dijo la niña detrás de Amai con una mirada tan tierna que derretiría a cualquiera.

-No creo que… -comenzó naruto pero luego pensó que no era el mejor momento para explicarle a su hija porque era una suerte que ella no hubiera heredado parte del kiuby – yo solo dije que podrías tener un perro – aseguró el rubio inquebrantable -a ver como se lo explico a hinata, porque lo mejor será que no se entere de esto…

Pero antes de que la niña pudiera reclamar con una pataleta un grito de añoranza hizo que todos voltearan la vista. Sakura y Sasuke finalmente habían regresado.

-¡Amai! – volvió a gritar la pelirosa quien se había desprendido del pelinegro y había comenzado a correr en dirección del niño.

-¡Mamá! –gritó el pequeño al tiempo que salió al encuentro con su madre.

En medio del camino madre e hijo se encontraron mientras sasuke los veías a distancia aún cauteloso y tratando de mirar para todos lados. Ella recibió al niño con los brazos abiertos y lo estrechó muy fuerte contra su pecho. El pequeño se sentía tan seguro y tibio ahí, era un lugar tan bueno… que aunque le faltaba el aire igual no lucharía por escapar.

-¿Estas lastimado?, ¿te hicieron algo? – preguntó sakura separándose un poco del pequeño para verle la camisa manchada de sangre. El niño le devolvió una mirada serena y con una sonrisa dulce negó de un lado a otro con la cabeza -Mi niño… – susurró dulcemente con una leve sonrisa y la mirada clavada en el angelical rostro de Amai tan parecido al de sasuke. Entonces el niño sintió un porrazo en la cabeza proferido por su madre - No me importa lo que pase, ¡nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto! – ordenó sakura con los ojos cristalinos.

-Lo siento mami – se disculpó el pequeño mientras sobaba el chichón de su cabeza.

-Oye pequeño –habló ella tomando delicadamente el rostro del niño entre sus manos para poder encontrar sus miradas – sé que te dijeron muchas cosas sobre nosotros, sobre que no queríamos tener bebes y que no te amamos de verdad – el bajo la mirada triste pero ella lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo - pero debes saber que los papas no siempre buscan a sus hijitos, muchos llegan de sorpresa como tú – ella le sonrió de la manera más cálida cuando el abrió los ojos sorprendido – y eso no significan que los quieren menos sabes, yo me sentí algo confundida pero también muy feliz el día que supe que estaba embarazada además ¿no sabías que las bendiciones siempre son inesperadas? – él miró fascinado a su madre por un momento, ¿Cómo era que ella siempre encontraba las palabras exactas que lo hacían sentir mejor?, no tenia duda de que él tenía que ser un niño muy afortunado. Sin poder evitarlo hundió su pequeño rostro en el pecho de ella para que nadie lo viera llorar. El aferró sus manos a la camisa de su madre y ella lo acuñó en su regazo antes de continuar - tú eres el mejor regalo que hemos recibido Amai y estoy completamente segura de que tu papá está de acuerdo conmigo.

Repentinamente el niño se soltó de su madre parpadeando confuso como si acabara de recordar algo.

– Papá… - susurró el niño buscando con la mirada hasta que reconoció la figura de su padre que los observaba prevenido a unos cuantos metros de ellos - ¡PAPA! – gritó antes de comenzar a correr desesperado en dirección a su padre sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo viendo como Amai corría hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún así y con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro lo recibió con un abrazo como si nunca antes lo hubiera abrazado mientras sakura los veía a distancia pensando que lo mejor era dejarlo solos por un momento ya que los dos tenían muchas cosas que decirse. El niño hundió el rostro en el pecho de su padre y sasuke lo sujetó con más fuerza aún incrédulo. Lo sentía tan pequeño entre sus brazos, tan vulnerable… y tan suyo. Después de todo lo que había pasado no tenía ningún sentido pero ahí estaba, su precioso niño más seguro que nunca en su regazo. Sin entender nada una tenue sonrisa se posó en sus labios y una sensación de alivio se alojó en su pecho por que en ese preciso momento nada podía ser mejor que eso.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó sasuke suavemente al cabo de un momento.

-Madara –sama esta muerto – respondió el niño viendo la expresión atónita en el rostro de su padre – taki y yo nos encargamos de él – agregó pensando que lo mejor no sería entrar en detalles, no creía que la parte de la historia donde se habían detenido su corazón le agradara mucho a ninguno de sus padres.

- ¿Cómo… ?, yo pensé… que tú me o…

-"Los… – interrumpió el niño serenamente pero se detuvo para secar las lágrimas de su cara y aclarar la garganta - "los lazos uchiha son la única maldición a la que el clan deben aferrarse porque encuentran la desgracia en su propia sangre pero si escoges bien en su sangre también puedes encontrar la salvación", itachi quería que te lo dijera.

-¿Itachi? – preguntó sasuke asombrado. El niño asintió antes de responder.

-Ajá, él me mostró eso para que te lo dijera y también otras cosas.

-Itachi… ¿te mostró cosas? – el pelinegro no salía de su asombro. -¿Qué cosas?.

-El… - el niño desvió la mirada estremeciéndose un poco ante el recuerdo – me mostró tu vida – sasuke abrió los ojos impactados, no… itachi no se atrevería.

-¿Mi vida?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso Amai?.

-A todo –respondió el niño calmadamente – Me mostró cuando eras pequeño, luego la muerte de los abuelitos, esa noche… todo lo que te dijo, todo lo que te hizo después, toda tu vida incluso hasta el momento en que murió.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿pero por q…?- sasuke no entendía nada pero parecía debatirse entre la furia y el asombro.

-Al principió pensé que solo trataba de molestarme, pero creo que luego lo entendí: tío Itachi quería que entendiera… – el niño pareció meditarlo por un momento -… a ti.

-¿Itachi quería que me entendieras? – preguntó sasuke totalmente perdido.

-Si, eso creo – respondió el niño aun meditativo- creo que sabía lo que madara – sama me diría y quería que yo comprendiera porque tu no querías revivir el clan, claro que yo nunca lo hubiera creído pero después de ver todo lo que itachi me mostró cuando madara – sama me contó la historia de cómo yo había nacido supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad – aseguró el niño con voz muy triste – el clan uchiha esta medio maldito ¿verdad?.

-Bueno creo que tu tío acaba de darte la respuesta a eso Amai – replicó sasuke amablemente y el niño lo miro impactado – me hubiera gustado darme cuenta de esto antes pero… ya no creo que importe en qué familia nacemos o si creemos que por eso estamos obligados a hacer algo, al fin y al cabo todo depende de nuestra elección, de cómo decidamos vivir.

- Papá… pero tú no decidiste cuando yo nací, no lo elegiste, fue madara – sama el que hizo que mamá se embarazara porque quería que yo naciera – sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó desorientado. El niño suspiró cansadamente como si no tuviera muchas ganas de hablar al respecto.

-Madara –sama me dijo que como ustedes no querían tener hijos él le dio a beber un tónico a mamá, no sé que ni cómo pero fue sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta para que ella quedara embarazada - sasuke elevó las cejas incrédulo y Amai desvió la mirada incomodo.

- Y yo que pensaba que ya no había nada en este mundo que pudiera sorprenderme- comentó el pelinegro tranquilamente mientras hundía la mano afectuosamente en los cabellos del niño - nunca imagine que me sentiría en deuda con Madara – aseguró sasuke haciendo que Amai volteara a mirarlo sorprendido – quizás algunas veces nos pasan cosas que parecen realmente malas, pero después de un tiempo y si lo piensas bien, no lo son tanto – continuo el padre haciendo que una esplendida sonrisa se posara en el rostro del niño.

-¿entonces de verdad no crees que yo soy un error? – preguntó el niño que aún no se sentía seguro.

- No importa lo que madara haya hecho Amai – aseguró sasuke tomándolo con suavidad por los hombros para traspasar al pequeño con una mirada llena de adoración - tú eres mi hijo, mi hijo – afirmó como si no existiera otra verdad en el universo y el niño se le abalanzó al cuello en un abrazo como si le estuviera dando la razón- Entonces ¿es por lo que te mostró itachi que no estás molesto conmigo? – continuó el pelinegro retomando la conversación y el niño lo liberó antes de responder.

- Bueno, estaba muy molesto porque madara – sama tuvo que hacer eso pero la verdad no podía molestarme mucho contigo después de todo con la familia que tienes… ya es bastante con que no te hayas vuelto loquito.

-Jajajaja – sasuke rompió en carcajadas preguntándose: ¿Cómo era que amai siempre lograba hacerlo reir? pero luego su expresión se volvió seria al recordar algo -¿y por que dijiste que ya no querías verme y todas esas cosas cuando…?.

-Etoo… eso…si, lo siento – se disculpó el niño con una gotita en la cabeza –era parte de nuestro plan, de alguna manera tenía que recuperar la confianza de Madara –sama.

-Hmp… ya veo…-dijo sasuke pensativo - Aún así Itachi no debió hacerlo –refutó con el seño fruncido – esas no son cosas que deben ver los niños, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? - agregó mientras negaba de un lado a otro con la cabeza – si el tacto para decir las cosas nunca fue el fuerte de itachi.

-Jajaja – por alguna extraña razón Amai se echó a reír – él me agrada – aseguró el niño, su padre le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.

-Si, no me sorprende. Ambos son tan raritos – suspiró el moreno y el niño lo miró con cara de pocos amigos - quiero decir… que ambos tienen una manera particular de hacer las cosas y son… muy especiales de una manera extraña – Amai no estaba muy seguro de quitar su mala cara.

-Hmp… ¿Y que pasará con él ahora? , ¿Dónde está? – preguntó el niño viendo en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar a su tío.

-El… bueno lo único que lo retenía aquí era el jutsu de madara, así que ahora que no hay nada que lo retenga… se ha ido.

-Ya veo…- susurró el pequeño con la mirada en el suelo.

-Pero está bien, ahora él está descansando en un buen lugar te lo aseguro – el pelinegro intentó por todos los medios ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Y algún día volveremos a verlo ¿verdad? – preguntó sonriente el niño.

-Eso creo hijo - el niño se perdió en sus pensamientos por un largo momento mientras sasuke lo observaba pensando que era fascinante la capacidad que tienen los niños de sanar.

-Papá…

-¿si?.

-Quiero irme a casa.

* * *

Algunos días después…

El sol resplandecía radiante como total soberano del cielo, mientras el viento jugueteaba con las nubes a su antojo. Sin embargo muy debajo de toda la magnificencia de la bóveda celeste los simples mortales seguían caminando inevitablemente por esa frágil línea que algunos llaman destino.

En konoha corrían tiempos de paz y alegría ahora que el hokage y su preciosa hija habían regresado también corrían rumores sobre la muerte del líder de akatsuki, aparéntenme sin un objetivo que seguir ni nadie que los guiara el grupo de desertores se había disuelto pero ninguna aldea se confiaba lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia, solo por si acaso.

No obstante los uzumakis no eran los únicos que habían regresado a la aldea. Una vez que Taki y Amai se pusieron de acuerdo como un frente unido, se negaron a aceptar cualquier estilo de vida en donde todos no pudieran vivir juntos y no hubo poder humano que lograra convérselos de lo contrario así que en tan solo pocos días Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban viviendo en la aldea en un apartamento rentado hasta que encontraran un lugar propio. Aunque todo era muy diferente al tiempo del equipo siete el estar viviendo de vuelta en konoha los embargaba en una extraña pero familiar sensación, como si revivieran sus días de genin, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellos sin embargo los buenos tiempos nunca habían sido tan buenos.

Sasuke estaba hecho un lio con una mudanza tan apresurada y maldecía a cada rato por todos los asuntos que aún tenía que resolver afortunadamente para los integrantes de su equipo él no los había obligado a soportar una mudanza con ellos así que seguían disfrutando de las ventajas del refugio, sakura por otro lado seguía empeñada en conseguir un nuevo empleo en el hospital y aún no lograba adaptarse al nuevo apartamento mientras que Amai solo contribuía con el desorden. Se podría decir que estaban en una etapa un tanto caótica y aun así… seguía siendo la época más feliz de sus vidas.

En un día domingo y sentados sobre la verde grama de un campo, cubiertos por la sombras de unos arbustos Sakura y Sasuke observaban a taki y Amai discutiendo una vez más a unos cuantos metros donde el sol los irradiaba con intensidad mientras "Tora" el nuevo perro de taki no paraba de ladrar en dirección de los niños para que se detuvieran.

Y es que Naruto que no podía adorar más a su hija por tomarse tan bien lo del kiuby ahora sentía cierta debilidad por complacer a la niña en todo lo que quisiera así que cumpliendo su palabra y después de explicarle inútilmente una y otra vez el peligro de un biju, le había regalado a la pequeña un hermoso perro color crema con toques dorados

Muy a su pesar taki había tenido que conformarse con el perro porque no hubo forma ni manera de que su papá le regalara el biju en forma de tigre que ella quería, pero para su consuelo había nombrado a la ternura de perrito "tora" (tigre en japonés) con la esperanza de que algún día obtendría su propio biju.

-¡Mi papá es hokage!- insistía taki fieramente.

-¡Mi papá tiene el Sharingan! – replicaba Amai con igual intensidad.

-¡Mi papá tiene un kiuby!

-¡Mi papá puede controlar al kiuby con su Sharingan!

-¡Mi papá es más lindo! – alegó taki sacándole la lengua al niño.

-¡Mi…! – Amai parpadeó con una gotita en la cabeza -¡Mi papá es el mejor y punto! – finalizó cruzándose de brazos. Ambos niños fruncieron el seño y se vieron tan cerca a las caras que casi chocaron las frentes.

-¡Que mi papá es mucho mejor que el tuyo! – insistía taki con la cara roja por la molestia pero Amai seguía negando con la cabeza.

-Mi papá…

-El mío… ¡TEME!

-De acuerdo – convino el niño tranquilamente– el tuyo es teme y ¡él mío es genial!

Antes de el niño pudiera evitarlo taki ya se le había lanzado encima y lo alaba dolorosamente por las orejas. Amai contraatacaba templando fuertemente los moñitos de la rubia. De un momento a otro ya se encontraban revolcándose por todo el piso en busca de la victoria, "Tora" seguía ladrando como loco.

-No hay nada que hacer…-comentó sakura con una gotita en la cabeza y la vista puesta en los niños – parece que esos dos ahora son inseparables.

- Hmp… a naruto no le va a gustar nada…- susurró sasuke para sí mismo con una expresión pensativa y a la misma vez resignada.

-¿Qué dices? – le preguntó sakura inmediatamente a pesar de que estaba al lado del pelinegro este había hablado en tono tan bajo que no había podido escucharlo.

-Pensaba en qué clase de nombre es Amaizen…- continuó sasuke cambiando el tema. Su mirada serena estaba dirigida a su hijo - … solo a ti podría ocurrírsele ese nombre– dijo en tono reprobatorio y a Sakura comenzó a latirle una molesta venita en la frente.

-Pues a mí me parece el nombre de alguien noble, además considerando que tú no estabas aquí y todo lo demás… no creo que tengas mucho derecho a opinar al respecto.

-Hmp… lo sé, por eso he decidido que yo le pondré el nombre al próximo.

-Como quieras – gruño sakura inconscientemente. Luego parpadeó varias veces y se quedó viendo confundida al pelinegro al darse cuenta de sus palabras - ¿Al próximo? -preguntó y sasuke se limitó a asentir.

-Si, después de todo ya tu nombraste a uno, a mi me toca el otro ¿no te parece justo?

-Pero yo creí que…- empezó sakura aún aturdida con la mirada clavada en el tranquilo rostro del pelinegro -… que tú no querías revivir al clan y…

-Aún no quiero - dijo sasuke fijando la mirada en los ojos esmeralda – no quiero revivir a ningún clan, solo quiero formar nuestra familia.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual el viento agitó sus cabellos. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los del otro. Mientras sakura intentaba comprender al pelinegro se preguntaba como un rostro tan indescifrable podía mirar con tanta intensidad.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – preguntó la pelirosa clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Solo míralo - respondió con la mirada puesta en su hijo, por su expresión parecía que estuviera observando a un ángel –se ve tan feliz ¿crees que podría dañar a alguien? – Instintivamente Sakura levantó la vista sorprendida hacia Amai - veo todo por lo que ha pasado y todo lo que ha hecho, la forma como fue por taki sin pensarlo dos veces, como se arriesgó para salvarnos a todos… tengo fe en él. Aparte algún día nosotros nos iremos y no quiero que se quede solo, él merece una familia, todos la merecemos. Además creo que itachi se aseguró de que no repitiera nuestra historia – cuando sasuke volteó su mirada hacia sakura se dio cuenta de que esta tenía la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas – etoo… disculpa, asumí que tu querrías…pero si no quieres no tenemos que…

-Sasuke - kun…- sakura levantó la cabeza lentamente con la vista puesta en Amai y él pelinegro se dio cuenta de que sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos y llenos de una indescriptible devoción.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir nada más ella se abalanzó ágilmente sobre él recostándolo de espaldas sobre la grama y sentándosele en el abdomen acercó su rostro al del pelinegro para saborear sus labios… tan dulces.

Un poco más allá, Amai intentaba por todos los medios ignorar el tan desagradable espectáculo mientras taki no conseguía tapar los ojos de "Tora" para que no tuviera que pasar por eso.

-… eres tan tonto – continuó sakura con una sonrisa especialmente cálida- ¿Quién podría negarse a tener un pedazo de ti?- él sonrió sin pensarlo y elevando el torso se acercó buscando hasta que sus pensamientos se toparon con los labios de sakura, distrayéndose completamente.

Cuando se separaron él la tomó por las manos y se quedó mirando hacia arriba, observaba atento los sinceros y adorables ojos verdes de sakura mientras ella enfocaba la vista hacia abajo donde se encontraba su montura, para dedicarse a contemplar el perfecto rostro de porcelana de sasuke como si algo tan hermoso no fuera posible.

-Gracias…- él susurró sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, su mente estaba inundada de momentos con ella.

- ¿alguna vez te he dicho que te amo? -Le dijo sonriendo espléndidamente en respuesta.

-Hmp…esta vez voy a estar aquí para ti, en todo momento – continuó él con alguna emoción oculta ardiéndole en los ojos y ella supo que en esas palabas estaba impreso el compromiso de una promesa, la promesa de una vida juntos.

-No voy a dejar te que vayas a ningún lado – ella le aseguró con un ligero toque de fervor en la voz, después de todo había conseguido lo que siempre había querido y más… él era suyo y ella no le permitiría escapar.

El tono posesivo en la voz de Sakura hizo que Sasuke sonriera de forma traviesa. El se dedicó a juguetear plácidamente con sus manos entrelazadas, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo aunque ella le oponía una tenue resistencia. Este era uno de esos momentos que hacía que todo valiera la pena y sasuke podía quedarse así cuanto quisiera. No había motivo para apresurarse, después de todo tenía una vida entera para entregársela a la chica que amaba, la chica que lo había rescatado.

* * *

8 años después…

En algún bosque cercano a konoha, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, sentado sobre las gruesas raíces del mismo descansaba un joven de dieciséis años mientras meditaba. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Bajo sus cabellos castaños se encontraba un rostro de facciones angelicales en cuya tés de porcelana estaba impresa una expresión pacifica.

A pesar de su quietud, Amai podía escuchar perfectamente cómo lo llamaba un pequeño niño a varios metros de ahí. Se quedó en silencio escuchando como su pequeño hermano de 6 años se acercaba algo desorientado.

"¡Amai nii- san, ¿Dónde estas Amai nii -san?! " Siguió gritando el pequeño pelinegro en todas direcciones hasta que logró dar con la ubicación de su hermano, que por supuesto ya lo estaba esperando.

-nii –san, hace media hora que debíamos comenzar mi entrenamiento - acusó el niño señalando con el dedo en dirección a Amai -¡lo prometiste!

-Ya lo sé – admitió amai con un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos pesadamente– de hecho ya hemos avanzado bastante con tu entrenamiento por el día de hoy y ¡lo has hecho excelente itachi!- el niño parpadeó un par de vez confuso mientras su hermano refinaba mentalmente una excusa.

-¿En serio?, ¿Qué hice?.- preguntó ingenuamente el niño.

-Pues me has encontrado -contestó sonriente el muchacho -esa era la primera prueba que tenias que pasar y lo has hecho en muy poco tiempo, ¡Felicidades! – el niño sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir emocionado.

-¡Lo sabía!, sabía que solo te habías escondido para probarme hermano - afirmó muy emocionado y con gesto presumido – pero ¡ha estado muy fácil! – Amai se mordió el labio para ocultar su risa – así nunca voy a probar mis verdaderas habilidades y ¿cómo se supone voy a aprender todos los jutsus que prometiste que me enseñarías?.–el niño puso mala cara al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus cachetes disgustado – no deberías ser tan blando conmigo solo porque soy tu hermano nii –san. – Amai suspiró cansadamente: a veces era tan difícil mantener feliz a su hermanito.

-No estoy siendo para nada blando contigo itachi, pero no puedes aprender todos los jutsus de una sola vez, debes ir paso a paso como todos los ninjas – "y además mamá me mataría si te pasara algo" agregó Amai mentalmente.

-Eso no importa nii-san, yo superaré todas las pruebas que me pongas ¡ya lo verás!. Me convertiré en el Ninja más poderosos de todos los tiempos. - Amai estalló en risas y el pequeño frunció el seño.

Inner itachi: ¡KYAAAAA!, ¡tonto hermano mayor!. Te crees muy listo por ser Ambu pero no importa lo que tenga que hacer voy a demostrarte que puedo ser el mejor… solo por esto voy a esconder tus katanas por un buen tiempo.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó molesto el pequeño - ¿acaso no crees que yo pueda convertirme en el mejor de todos los ninjas?.

-No es eso – se disculpó el castaño haciendo gestos negativos con las manos pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento- es solo que me preguntaba qué vas a hacer con tanto poder en estos tiempos–el niño lo miro confundido con total ingenuidad – Ahora vivimos en tiempos pacíficos hermanito, que no sabes lo duro que trabajan el hokage y los ninjas para mantener esa paz. Ni siquiera hay amenazas o guerras entre naciones donde se necesiten héroes y tú quieres ser el mejor de todos los tiempos – el niño bajo la mirada y comenzó a hacer figuras descuidadamente sobre la tierra con su pie mientras hablaba.

-Pero papá dice que puedo ser lo que yo quiera – habló caprichosamente– y yo quiero ser un gran ninja, como el tío itachi.

-En eso tienes razón – respondió Amai con expresión pensativa como si estuviera recordado algo - el tío itachi fue uno de los mejores ninjas que han existido.

- pero…-el pequeño bajo la mirada pensativo- …papá dice que tú has heredado la voluntad de tío itachi.

-Tal vez…-contestó Amai con una leve sonrisa- pero eres tú quien lleva su nombre –el niño asintió sonriente -Estoy seguro de que le harás honor a tu nombre hermanito - agregó el muchacho aun sonriente al tiempo que concentraba la mirada en algún punto lejano entre los árboles como si percibiera un sonido a lo lejos.

-¡Así es hermano! ¿y ahora que sigue? – preguntó el niño impaciente y emocionado a la vez –¿genjutsu?, ¿un jutsu de invocación? tal vez mejor me enseñas un jutsu prohibido ¿Qué dices nii-san ?- pero su hermano mayor no respondió al momento, en cambio levanto la mano derecha calmadamente y le hizo señas para que se acercara. El niño obedeció casi por instinto y con la punta de los dedos Amai dio un ligero golpecito en la frente del pequeño.

-Perdona itachi – susurró Amai con una sonrisa serena – continuaremos en otra oportunidad.

Antes de que el niño pudiera preguntar por que, una voz a sus espaldas le dio la respuesta.

-¡Deja de haraganear Teme! – ordenó una voz femenina a espaldas del chico, a pesar de que no podía verla sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa voz… era la dulce y escandalosa voz de taki – ya vamos tarde para la misión -continuó la chica mientras el pequeño itachi giró levemente la cabeza para poder posar por completo la vista sobre taki.

Ella estaba a unos escasos metros detrás de ellos, con una mano apoyada sobre la corteza de un árbol y la otra a nivel de la cintura. Era realmente hermosa y para una ser solo chica de quince años se las arreglaba muy bien para lucir preciosa y atemorizante al mismo tiempo. El niño siempre empezaba a suspirar corazoncitos de solo verla.

-¡Solo un momento! –respondió Amai aún de espaldas a la chica- deja que lo envíe a casa.

Cuando taki reconoció la figura del pequeño no dudó en sonreírle tiernamente y lanzarle un beso. Itachi se puso más rojo de lo que podía imaginar antes de responder el saludo tímidamente.

-Cuando sea grande voy a casarme con ella –aseguró el pequeño con una expresión tan tierna que Amai se olvido de lo que tenía que decir.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea itachi, a taki solo le interesan las misiones además he escuchado por ahí que tiene más de un pretendiente en la aldea y he visto con mis propios ojos cómo ha roto más de un corazón en otras tierras, por otro lado ¿no crees que es un poco mayor para ti?.

-Solo lo dices por que la quieres para ti hermano – habló el pequeño dedicándole una mirada a Amai llena de sospecha.

-Yo… yo solo trato de aconsejarte – respondió el muchacho con una gotita en la cabeza y una expresión nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante que le dedicaba su hermano.

-¿En serio ?¿y a dónde vas todas las noches cuando te escapas?. - amai sonrió.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

-No mientas nii –san, siempre te veo pasar por mi ventana. Al principio creí que eras un monstruo que quería comerme –habló el niño en tono muy serio - además todo el mundo sabe que siempre están juntos y que se la pasan todo el tiempo de un lado para el otro – Amai parpadeó con un gesto tan inocente que hubiera convencido a cualquiera.

-Eso es porque somos compañeros de equipo itachi – se defendió el muchacho con una sonrisa descarada - la verdad creo que ya te estás imaginando cosas, seguro que con tanto entrenamiento ya te golpeaste la cabeza.

-Tío naruto va a matarte y papá va a dejar que lo haga – agregó el niño con indiferencia y la sonrisa de Amai se ensancho.

-Creo que ya es hora de que regreses a casa mocoso – aseguró el muchacho revolviendo los cabellos del niño con la mano.

-Siempre es lo mismo hermano– se quejó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y viendo a su hermano con una expresión tan afligida que conmovió a Amai – nunca tienes tiempo de entrenarme.

-de verdad lo siento Itachi, pero esta misión es muy importante.

- Ay, si regreso a casa mamá me obligará a ayudarla con la bebe – comentó el pequeño con la mirada desviada como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-¿Por qué no vas a entrenar con takeshi?, ¿acaso no son mejores amigos? estoy seguro de que entrenará encantado contigo.

Inner itachi con cataratas en los ojos: ¡KYAAAAA!, ¿Qué no sabes la fuerza bruta que tiene el idiota de takeshi ? no puedo volver a pelear con él hasta que me haga más fuerte… aún me sigue doliendo la ultima paliza que me dio… ese teme.

-Pero siempre entreno con takeshi, ¡ yo quiero entrenar contigo niiiii- san!.

-¿Por qué te demoras tanto teme? – interrumpió el grito de taki - ¡el capitán konohamaru nos está esperando!

-Volveré pronto y entrenaremos, lo prometo. – Amai habló mirando directo a los grandes ojos negros de su hermanito, los mismos ojos de su madre aunque del mismo color que su padre - Ahora sé buen chico y ve a casa.

-Esta bien nii –san, te esperaré – contestó el niño sin mucho ánimo antes de emprender el camino de regreso, Amai lo observó con expresión comprensiva por un momento antes de girarse hacía taki.

-Hmp… ¡Vaya que eres molesta mujer! – gruño el chico antes de empezar a caminar por la superficie del bosque con una natural elegancia heredada de su padre. Con una expresión indiferente ella puso los ojos en blanco pero no se atrevió a replicar, sabía que él podía escuchar perfectamente cómo se aceleraba su corazón con cada paso que lo acercaba.

Amai continuó andando hacia taki luciendo una sonrisa radiante. Era curiosamente reconfortante saber que a pesar de que su pasado estaba envuelto en capas negras con nubes rojas se encontraba atado al presente por retazos de cabellos rubios y que podía ver el futuro claramente reflejado en la superficie de unos hermosos ojos plateados.

Mientras escuchaba el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pasos suaves, con la mirada fija en el celestial rostro de taki, una repentina oleada de comprensión lo invadió. Entonces, obtuvo la respuesta que tanto había buscado y que evidentemente se encontraba justo ante sus ojos. Una cálida y desconocida sensación lo invadió al darse cuenta de que había encontrado la razón de su existencia cuando súbitamente comprendió que estaba caminando hacia su verdadero destino, el destino que él había decidido seguir.

_**Fin.**_


	33. Epilogo: Primera vez

Hola!!! Bueno acabo de hacer este epilogo para los que quedaron con ganas de leer mas sobre taki y Amai… una amiga me dijo que faltó el beso entre ellos XD la verdad es que le he tomado mucho cariño a estos chicos… n.n … ojala les guste.

Etoo… honestamente estoy un poco contrariada en estos momentos, por un lado me conmovieron muchísimos sus RR *.* no saben hasta que punto T.T hacen que valga la pena todas las horas de desvelos y los dolores de cabeza XD Pero por otro lado estoy muy triste porque no solo en esta página sino en otras también hay muuchosss chicos que leen y ya no dejan ni un comen pero en otros fics si que por supuesto también se lo merecen, no me malinterpreten los aprecio demasiado y les agradezco con el alma todo su apoyo de verdad que sí, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de seguir haciendo fics...

Primera Vez…

En un día cualquiera la tranquilidad del bosque era interrumpida a medida que dos ninjas avanzaban velozmente a través del él. Uno al lado del otro corrían tomados de la mano, algo inusual para un shinobi y una kunoichi, pero no estaban en una misión ni había nadie observándolos.

Por eso taki era libre de tomar la mano de Amai mientras corrían por el bosque con una grandiosa idea en mente, el chico uchiha se había dejado llevar a ciegas sin pensarlo. No obstante, por el camino que habían recorrido tenía una idea bastante clara de hacia dónde se dirigirán.

Se detuvieron en el mismo sitio donde se habían conocido, donde especialmente oculta tras unos árboles seguía estando la hermosa cascada que manaba en el centro de la verde espesura, como un pequeño oasis en el medio del bosque de konoha. Ese era su lugar secreto y el mejor sitio para estar a solas sin tener que fingir.

Ya que ahí no había nada que no pudieran hacer, taki se dio la vuelta hacía Amai y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Elevó un poco los talones del suelo para poder besarlo con ansias. Entonces él la tomo delicadamente por la parte de atrás del cuello para atraerla aún más hacia sus labios, correspondiéndole el beso con excesivo entusiasmo.

-Amai… has estado practicando – lo acusó al separarse con el seño fruncido mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Mucho…- respondió presumido. Ella lo miró ceñuda – solo contigo tonta – agregó antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle. Se conocían tan bien que estaban acostumbrados a anticipar las reacciones del otro.

-No sé como lo haces…-agregó pensativa- pero se te da muy bien eso de besar – el sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo – no es justo. Deberías ser tan torpe en todo esto como yo.

-No puedes culparme – replicó el chico inclinándose para besarla suavemente- es un talento natural – mientras él se reía de su propia broma ella puso los ojos en blanco reflexionando lo talentoso que era Amai en todo.

- Ero -Teme…- refunfuño taki volteándose hacia la cascada. El se quedó observando tranquilamente como la chica se quitaba pieza por pieza la vestimenta hasta quedar solo en ropa interior.

Debido al hecho de que ellos eran amigos desde niños hacía mucho que habían superado los momentos incómodos que surgen entre una chica y un chico cuando se convierten en adolescentes, una etapa particularmente difícil para Amai que había tenido que soportar muchos porrazos por parte de taki.

Sin embargo todo mejoró considerablemente para ambos cuando tomaron coraje para sincerar sus sentimientos, pero lo mejor era que incluso después de declararse el uno al otro su amistad continuaba fluyendo de forma natural. Seguían compartiendo todo y no había nada de lo que no pudieran hablar, después de todo habían sido amigos antes que nada por lo que entre ellos no habían secretos y era inútil que intentaran ocultarse algo por que se conocían demasiado bien.

Amai seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente ella volvió la mirada hacia él y parpadeó confundida.

-¿Qué estas esperando teme? – Preguntó para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa -¡Vamos a echarnos un chapuzón! – dijo eufórica antes de arrojarse al arroyo muy animadamente en un gran salto que salpicó agua para todos lados.

El se apresuró a quedar en ropa interior también y la siguió contento, sumergiéndose en el arroyo con un limpio clavado. Nadó hasta ella y la sujetó por la cintura con fuerza para robarle otro beso.

-Nunca voy a cansarme de esto – afirmó el chico completamente seguro y ella estaba agradecida por eso.

Chapotearon juguetones durante un buen rato, mientras hablaban de misiones y muchas otras cosas… sus risas revoloteaban en al aire como el cantar de los pájaros.

En un intento por hundir al joven, taki se arrojó traviesa sobre la espalda de Amai y el pobre no pudo evitar tragar agua. Salió a la superficie tosiendo ahogadamente mientras ella alardeaba de su fuerza muy sonriente.

-Hmp… eres tan molesta- acotó el chico al cabo de un momento, mirándola con rencor.

-No es mi culpa que seas un debilucho teme – aseguró sacándole la lengua.

-¡Ya verás quien es un debilucho! – rugió el chico al tiempo que se dirigía aparentemente furioso hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, con un movimiento muy sutil ella desabrochó su brassier dejando expuestas un par de razones por las que Amai abrió los ojos más allá de lo posible, paralizándose al instante.

-Siempre funciona – afirmó la chica sonriendo victoriosa al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente al chico quien se quedó totalmente quieto mientras ella lo rodeaba para incorporarse sobre su espalda. El ritmo cardiaco de Amai enloqueció cuando desde atrás ella le besó cálidamente justo debajo de la oreja -¿sigues molesto conmigo?. –le susurró al oído con voz cuidadosamente tierna.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! –jadeó el chico controlando la voz, la respiración y algo más.

-Conozco tus puntos débiles y tengo derecho a utilizar todas mis técnicas – alegó tranquilamente mientras lo besaba nuevamente en el cuello.

-¡Es trampa! – refutó Amai que a pesar del agua fría sentía que ardía – si no estás lista todavía no puedes hacer trampa cada vez que quieras ganar – el maniobró hasta que la colocó a una distancia prudente -Yo intento controlarme hasta que estés lista para hacerlo pero tú… Estas acabando conmigo, de veras… por lo menos dame un pista de cuando vas a estar lista, ¿mañana?, ¿la semana que viene, tal vez?

-Lo siento - se disculpó sinceramente con la mirada baja - prometo que ya no haré más trampas – agregó mordiéndose el labio, parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. El la miró atónito antes de apresurarse hasta ella sin dudarlo para abrazarla cariñosamente.

-No quiero que te sientas mal…- aseguró estrechándola entre sus brazos -… y tampoco quiero obligarte a nada, es solo que no debes jugar conmigo de esa manera –le sujetó la barbilla para verla a los ojos– estas torturándome, solo soy un chico.

-¿Y que se supone que soy yo?, ¿un malvado extraterrestre?.

-Eres mi novia – respondió mostrando una sonrisa radiante – y la misma niña escandalosa y caprichosa de siempre.

-Y tú sigues siendo el chico más maduro y formal que conozco, y no me escuchas quejándome todo el tiempo por eso.

-Tal vez te gustaría más si fuera un payaso como ese idiota de Haru – replicó de repente Amai separándose de taki con el seño fruncido por el disgusto. Ella suspiró al recordar que los celos del castaño podían ser activados por la más mínima cosa.

-¡Haru es solo mi amigo y tu eres mi novio! -objetó algo molesta -No pienso repetírtelo una vez más teme, ya te dije que lo conozco del clan pero yo no quiero nada con él.

-Pero él quiere tener algo contigo – aseveró el chico entrecerrando los ojos -¡Todos quieren algo contigo! – señaló exasperado.

-Pero yo solo te quiero a ti – contraatacó taki acercándose para enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Amai.

- Es cierto –respondió ceñudo - pero no lo suficiente para que quieras estar conmigo – insistió obstinado – entonces una de dos: o no confías en mí lo suficiente, lo cual es ridículo porque creo que ya me has obligado a probarte cuanto te amo repetidamente – a taki le salió una gotita en la cabeza cuando algunos recuerdo vinieron a su mente – o no me quieres lo bastante para entregarte a mí, tal vez es eso – repuso Amai amargamente - tal vez por eso no quieres que yo sea tu primera vez, quizás piensas que algún día vas a querer a otro más que a mí – con gesto chistosamente inocente ella comenzó a negar frenéticamente de un lado para otro con la cabeza.

- Yo te voy a amar por siempre – le aseguró viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, derritiéndolo. Si ella no hubiera sabido que sus dudas eran honestas hubiera reaccionado diferente pero lo conocía suficiente para saber que su negativa lo lastimaba.

-¿Y entonces? – preguntó más sereno ya que había sido desarmado por los relucientes ojos de taki. Ella volvió a bajar la vista al frente.

-Eres mi mejor amigo – susurró despacio haciendo siluetas descuidadamente en el pecho de Amai con el dedo índice.

-Y tu eres mi insoportable mejor amiga, ¿y eso qué? – preguntó aún receloso pero sus brazos procedieron a envolverla nuevamente – aún así yo te deseo, ¿Acaso me vas a decir que solo me ves como un amigo? Por que si es así, no lo parece cuando…

-No es eso – lo cortó en el acto – el sexo lo cambia todo - alegó hundiendo de nuevo el rostro en el pecho de Amai por lo que su voz se hizo casi inaudible, no que esto fuera un problema para que el chico escuchara – y yo no quiero perderte.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué tendrías que perderme?.

-Bueno y ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan?, ¿Qué pasa sí…? – lo miró fijamente para luego desviar la mirada y dejar la pregunta en el aire – no sería lo mismo y no solo terminaría con mi novio también perdería a mi mejor amigo.

-Quieres decir…- comenzó Amai incrédulo, ella no tenía que explicarse más para que él entendiera -… quieres decir: ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta? – él la miró atónito – siento abrirte los ojos taki pero no hay nada en ti que no me guste.

-¿Y si te aburres de mí? – replicó mortificada – somos compañeros que pasan mucho tiempo juntos y apenas soy tu primera novia, que me va a pasar si decides probar a alguien nuevo que resulta ser mejor que yo y te quedas con una de esas niñas tontas que te envían cartas y regalitos.

-¿De quién hablas? –Parpadeó varias veces confundido - aún no he recibido ningún regalito.

-Todavía…- repuso la chica razonablemente. Ella estaba convencida de que Amai no tenía ni idea de lo atractivo que él era, ni del poder que su sola presencia ejercía sobre las jóvenes kunoichis claro que ella no podía culparlas después de todo él era tan apuesto que incluso a ella misma le costaba resistirse - … pero no vas a negar que todas las chicas de la aldea se te quedan viendo por donde pasas, botando las babas.

-No podría saberlo taki…- replicó Amai poniendo los ojos en blanco con franca impaciencia -…siempre te estoy viendo a ti – la rubia sonrió sin poder evitarlo y el se perdió por completo en los adorables ojos plateados que lo traspasaban – ya te lo he dicho niña: no existe salvación posible para mi… me robaste el corazón y no tengo la menor oportunidad de recuperarlo – afirmó convencido justo antes de rozar sus labios con un beso.

Taki trago grueso con el urgente deseo de llamar a la policía, estaba segura de que Amai era un crimen andante. Ser tan perfecto no podía ser legal y tenía muchas ganas de denunciarlo. Ella siempre había sabido que llegaría el día en que caería presa del enorme encanto de Amai. No era su culpa caer ni tampoco era de él, seducir era tan natural para él como respirar, lo hacía incluso sin darse cuenta.

Se sentía como una presa hipnotizada por los ojos de la serpiente, inevitablemente atraída hacia un lugar sin regreso. Sin poder evitarlo y con la torpeza de la inexperiencia se aproximó hasta Amai como por instinto para tomar entre las manos ese hermoso rostro de porcelana y depositarlo con cuidado sobre su pecho desnudo y así dejar que sus labios juguetearan con la oreja del chico. No sabía muy bien como continuar pero ese le parecía un buen punto de partida.

Con mucha dificultad y luchando contra absolutamente todos sus instintos Amai se separó jadeando. Observó desconcertado, como taki seguía moviendo los labios besuqueando el aire aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haces? - demandó el chico con un ronco susurro – prometiste que te comportarías hasta que…

-Estoy lista – respondió suavemente antes de empezar a besar el pecho de Amai una y otra vez. él abrió los ojos al máximo pero no pudo razonar nada por un momento, las caricias de taki le impedían pensar claramente.

Con un eufórico impulso de éxtasis, él la sujetó por las caderas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo elevándola lo suficiente para besarla intensamente, arrebatándole el aliento. Entonces la liberó despacio pero aún apoyándola sobre su cuerpo.

-No puedo creer que voy a decir esto – habló el chico con paciencia pero con una expresión que indicaba que quería abofetearse a sí mismo -pero sé que solo lo haces por mí, sé que no estás lista y no vamos a hacerlo todavía -ella abrió los ojos como platos y sin tener que formular la pregunta él le respondió - quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo, no que estés aterrada por lo que pueda pasar cuando lo estemos haciendo - suspiró con resignación.

-Pero Amai…- él la silenció con un dulce beso.

- Ya no tengo dudas de que quieres estar conmigo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber –sonrió medianamente satisfecho antes de soltarla por completo - ahora por lo que más quieras vístete antes de que cambie de opinión – ella elevó las cejas pasmada.

-De acuerdo – accedió al cabo de un momento – pero igual nos encontraremos aquí esta noche ¿verdad?– el suspiró cansado antes de preguntar:

-¿otra vez? – Ella asintió con evidente anhelo - Un día de estos vas a acabar conmigo taki, lo digo en serio.

La noche se apoderó del cielo una vez más trayendo consigo el velo de la oscuridad y el resplandor de las estrellas. Irradiando plateado en el centro del cielo, la luna luchaba inútilmente con la noche para disipar las sombras.

El olor a fuego que percibía en el aire le advirtió a Amai que había algo diferente, por lo que se deslizó sutilmente por el bosque que rodeaba el sitio al que se dirigía hasta que llegó a la cascada donde se suponía que lo estaban esperando.

Evidentemente había acertado porque ese lugar secreto que le era tan familiar ahora lucía muy diferente. En el centro del lugar yacía tendido sobre la grama un gran futón de un inmaculado color blanco que había sido cuidadosamente ensamblado previamente. Colgando de los árboles y también clavadas alrededor del suelo estaban varias antorchas ardientes que aunque no lograban iluminar del todo el lugar creaban un efecto de media luz, justo lo necesario para alejar a las sombras, iluminando solo lo suficiente.

Y en medio de todo, como el espejismo de una magnifica diosa se encontraba taki envuelta por un hermoso vestido color marfil que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, llevaba los pies descalzos y el brilloso cabello rubio le caía suelto más abajo de los hombros rodeándole el rostro con una especie de luz gloriosa. Amai estuvo seguro de entender que nunca vería nada más parecido a un ángel exquisito.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó el castaño entre sorprendido y nervioso mientras se acercaba tenuemente a taki.

– Te dije que estaba lista y era verdad, quiero que estemos juntos y voy a probártelo –Amai abrió los ojos sorprendido pero la rubia no le dio tiempo de replicar por que ella se acercó no solo para besarlo sino para aturdirlo. El castaño no recordaba que lo hubiera besado así nunca antes por lo que un poco atontando le tomó algo de tiempo encontrar las palabras.

- Esta noche… ¿estás segura? - susurró con voz muy ronca y la respiración entrecortada.

-Amai… - jadeó persuadida - … no estoy más segura de nada en este mundo como de que quiero estar contigo teme.

-Taki… yo…- gimió un poco aturdido pero su voz continuó siendo grave-… yo no traje preservativo, no me esperaba que…

-No te preocupes por eso, yo ya me ocupé de eso también – ella sonrió petulante y él alzó la ceja impresionado antes de que ella lo guiara hasta situarse cómodamente sobre el futón - esta noche no se me va a escapar ningún detalle.

Entonces él la abrazó a nivel de las caderas para aferrarla contra su cuerpo, se acercó hasta sus labios para besarla con ímpetu y elevó una mano hasta hundirla en los cabellos rubios, podía oler el perfume natural que ella desprendía de su cuerpo como si estuviera bañándose en el, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón tan claramente que identificaba cualquier ligero incremento del ritmo cuando hacía algo que la excitaba, con los ojos cerrados podía saborear la humedad de su piel como si la estuviera viendo transpirar. Tenía la vaga impresión de que sus sentidos súperdesarrollados le daban cierta ventaja pero no podía dedicarse a reflexionar sobre eso ni aunque quisiera, estaba siendo embargado por demasiadas sensaciones que lo abrumaban al mismo tiempo y que le impedían pensar. También podía sentir como se deslizaban las manos de taki recorriéndole la piel. Era alucinante.

Las ropas cayeron al piso como por arte de magia porque ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo se las habían quitado. Al contrario de lo que se imaginaban la desnudes se sentía muy natural y también muy apropiada para la ocasión. Se tomaron su tiempo para conocer mejor sus cuerpos, descubriendo lugares desconocidos con inspecciones algo torpes pero también muy placenteras y sin dejar ninguna parte del cuerpo del otro sin recorrer. Ella no podía pensar en nada que no fuera él, nada importaba en ese momento más que el supremo cuerpo de Amai. Y él se movía atento con suma delicadeza por lo que tocaba con los dedos la suavidad de la piel de taki teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, dejando que sus sentidos lo guiaran para poder tratarla con amabilidad.

Con extrema sutileza él la recostó de espalda sobre el futón y bajó la mirada concentrado. Ella ya sabía sus intenciones y por eso el corazón le repiqueteó nervioso. Inmediatamente Amai elevó la vista para verla a los ojos y encontró una expresión asustada en el rostro de taki, entonces le sonrió para tranquilizarla y ella supo que le estaba prometiendo que no le haría daño. Ella se abandonó en la magnífica sonrisa de Amai y su corazón se tranquilizó entonces con un movimiento suave él estuvo dentro de ella. Ella contrajo el rostro de dolor y él aunque un poco adolorido también se apresuro a besarla, distrayéndola por completo, el dolor pasó a segundo plano para ambos. Los gemidos de placer hicieron eco en el bosque lejano a medida que continuaron perdidos dentro de sus propios cuerpos por varios minutos más, durante los cuales el resto del mundo no tenía la menor importancia.

Observando el titilar de las estrellas mientras calmaban la respiración se quedaron entrelazados, tendidos boca arriba sobre el futón y sin hacer ningún movimiento solo fijando la vista en el cielo, temblando en completo silencio.

-Eso fue…- susurró Amai al cabo de unos minutos rompiendo el silencio pero sin poder encontrar las palabras.

-Olvida el ramen – agregó taki sin poder quitar una tonta sonrisa de su cara – no importa lo bueno que sea esto le gana por mucho.

-Estoy de acuerdo – asintió el chico sonriendo como si se hubiera vuelto idiota al tiempo que taki se incorporó rápidamente para menearse frenéticamente con la misma expresión emocionada de un niño abandonado en una tienda de dulces.

-¿Podemos repetirlo? – Interrogó asintiendo eufóricamente una y otra vez en dirección de Amai -¿verdad que sí?, ¿verdad que si?.

-Hasta que lo perfeccionemos… – aseguró con autentico fervor - … y después todas las veces que quieras -agregó antes de cruzar los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

-Pues si…- continuó la rubia más calmada – pensándolo bien aún tenemos que practicar mucho… – concedió pensativa como si estuviera recordando algo, una sonrisa llena de paz se extendió por su rostro cuando clavó la vista en Amai–… pero igual hoy me has hecho el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra – él la miró con ternura antes de hablar.

–Sabes, hace tiempo cuando te capturaron los akatsukis y yo fui por ti, mi tío Itachi me dio la oportunidad de regresar – ella abrió los ojos entre sorprendida e incrédula – a veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo si yo hubiera decidido regresar en ese momento ¿qué hubiera pasado contigo y conmigo? – él extendió la mano para acariciarle el rostro, recorriéndolo con suma delicadeza como si fuera hecho de cristal - a veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida sin ti y me alegra mucho no haber escuchado a itachi.

-A mí también me alegra – respondió sonriente – no sé qué haría sin ti ero –teme, aunque siempre me sonsaques lo que quieras hablando como si fueras un señor mayor - bromeó consciente de que probablemente Amai había vivido más cosas desagradables que cualquier otro muchacho de dieciséis años.

-Y lo dice la que consigue todo lo que quiere actuando siempre como si tuviera cinco años – replicó el muchacho poniendo los ojos en blanco pero la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó resplandeciente.

-Tal vez por eso nos enamoramos, porque nos complementamos – alegó dichosa.

- Ciertamente somos perfectos él uno para el otro –coincidió el chico con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción - los opuestos se atraen, eso dicen.

-Eso creo.

-Explícaselo a tu papá- soltó el chico y a taki le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

- No arruines el momento – reprendió la rubia con el mismo gesto de enfado que ponen los niños - vamos a disfrutar todo lo que podamos sin decirle nada a nadie hasta que sea necesario. No pienso lidiar todavía con el drama de nuestros padres.

-Ellos lo entenderán, en algún momento – aseguró con el seño fruncido.

-Ya puedo escuchar a mi papá gritando: ¡Ustedes son hermanitos! – suspiró.

-Jajajaja – Amai se carcajeó pero luego su gesto se volvió gravemente serio y su mano se dirigió de nuevo suavemente hasta el rostro de taki – me pregunto qué dirá papá, es muy protector contigo.

-Pero tú eres su debilidad… probablemente se pondrá feliz por su preferido.

- Si claro… Seguro hasta me va a felicitar - replicó irónico. Amai tenía serias dudas sobre las felicitaciones de su padre, más bien se lo imaginaba sacándolo de su testamento. Ella descifró en su rostro la innecesaria preocupación y lo miró exasperada.

-¡Nos descubrieron! – gritó taki alzando la vista hacia un punto en el horizonte.

Amai se levantó bruscamente, más blanco que un papel y mirando para todos lados, entonces ella dio un gran salto para aterrizar sobre sus brazos riendo a carcajadas y él suspiró de puro alivio.

– vamos teme… ¡es hora de un clavado! – afirmó la rubia muy alegre antes de arrastrarlo de la mano hasta el arroyo. Negando de un lado a otro con la cabeza pero sonriendo ligeramente como si estuviera cumpliendo el deseo de una niña pequeña el castaño se dejó llevar resignado.

Entonces se sumergieron felices en el agua helada para deslizarse con la corriente, fluyendo muy juntos.

* * *

P.D.: solo quería que constara que con este epilogo no quiero animar a nadie a hacer nada n.ñ, hay que ser realistas chicas y esto es solo parte de la historia entre Amai y taki.


End file.
